REYES
by neah20
Summary: Un reino crecia en popularidad, atrayendo atenciones no deseadas... con una vaga mision, Arturia debe enfrentarse nuevamente a las responsabilidades de ser un rey, aun con aliados inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de magi ni mucho menos de Type moon, solo la historia loca que merecía una mención mas especifica.

Reyes 1

Un joven que desentonaba en todo el campo de batalla caminante en una actitud despreocupada con centelleantes ojos azul como el cielo oscuro en una sabiduría que podría abrumar mas allá de la muerte en su entorno, sus pies con elegantes zapatillas delgadas sucias por el lodo manchado con sangre, un pantalón blanco que dejaba sus tobillos al descubierto con costosas pulseras delgadas de oro, una extraña camisa que solo tapaba lo necesario del pecho, mas dejaba el torso mostrando sus excelentes abdominales.

Una larga trenza en azul caía con gracia en su espalda, mientras un fleco desordenado enmarcaba su rostro de aspecto extranjero coronado con una joya roja colgando de una cadena de joyería, su sonrisa era ligera en consuelo para quien lo viera en su ultimo aliento.

En sus manos el mas sofisticado báculo dorado apretado con familiaridad marcando su paso a través del desolado campo de batalla, el olor a quemado no lo inmutaba y aun el mas sangriento cuerpo no lo encogió, en su rostro juvenil solo mostraba lastima para seguir su camino.

Pulseras de oro tintineaban mientras pasaba el lugar desolador los cuerpos apilados mientras espadas y lanzas estaban clavadas en el lodo o en algún muerto, blindados en acero detallados como soldados o caballeros, mas allá a sus espaldas una colina.

Pero el extranjero continuaba su peregrinación, no se desvió, aun cuando algunos pidieron su ayuda moribundos... solo recibieron la mirada nostálgica y leves palabras de paz, despedidos a la otra vida.

Con sus zapatillas además de su báculo sucios de barro y sangre, el joven hombre siguió su camino hasta el borde de un bosque -cercas- se dijo asi mismo en un tono formal adentrándose sin titubeos sin admirar el paisaje cual extranjero haría... no dio miradas a su espalda, ignoro la gran batalla que seria recordada en los libros como la que llevo a la ruina un reino.

El viento soplo tranquilo removiendo las hojas de los arboles como si hubiera entrado a un lugar lejano del campo de muerte pero aun así la leve brisa trajo consigo el olor de la miseria lejos de distraer al joven extranjero, que aun seguía su camino entre la maleza de un bosque antiguo, arboles bailaban en su bienvenida mientras algunos animales curiosos se escondían en las sombras a admirar al humano cuyo rasgos y porte sobresalía.

Se detuvo cuando llego al mas grande de los arboles en un claro bastante iluminado, ahí en su base entre las raíces una figura descansaba, parecía en paz con su gesto suave iluminado por el sol, aunque su armadura desecha y rastros de sangre eran evidencia que estaba en su lecho de muerte.

Una joven mujer, cuya apariencia desalineada y pálida no mermaban la belleza que expresaría en mejores tiempos, su cabello aunque corto caía en gracia por sus suaves rasgos... era la imagen de una guerrera, fuerte y con honor apagándose cual estrella fugaz.

Un viento removió las ramas de la vegetación en un silencio acogedor-Que es lo que trae a mi lecho- su voz suave que mostraba mando, la chica ahora posaba cansadamente sus ojos de un color esmeralda en el desconocido que parecía analizarla con seriedad.

Quizás era las puertas de la muerte que la tenían con la guardia baja, las luces eran tenues en su alrededor que la antes guerrero parecía lejos de importarle las intenciones o rasgos de un hombre que apareció tan natural entre la caída de un reino.

El joven se acerco sin contestar, para arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo frágil de la doncella -mis disculpas por molestarla en estos momentos de paz- aseguro en un tono informal sentándose con las piernas cruzadas abrazando su báculo en una actitud informal, pero su postura firme lo señalaba cual noble que aun en los ojos de un moribundo era dolorosamente evidente.

La mujer no contesto, su vista fue a vagar a un punto en el cielo pasando de la invasión de su área de confort -quien es usted- cuestiono después de un silencio tranquilo, el viento soplo y las aves se espantaron... pero ninguna de estas variables cambio el gesto inexpresivo de la pareja.

El extranjero vago su atención a los cielos en una actitud reflexiva -Soy un rey que viene a pedir auxilio a otro rey- aseguro, su gesto era suave para expresar la verdad de sus palabras que cayeron incómodos en ese silencio extendiéndose por los sonidos de los animales ajenos a este intercambio.

-Este rey esta por desaparecer...- dijo la mujer en una burla oscura, mirando fijamente al extraño que parecía irradiar algo de entendimiento a su situación -lamento no ser de su auxilio, en otro momento seria un honor- sonrió con sinceridad porque ante todo ella si podía iría en auxilio de algún reino en aprieto, con su sentido de justicia irracional.

El joven hombre negó -entiendo que esta por extinguirse- aseguro con un suspiro, mirando al cielo pensativo -pero vengo a ofrecerle la oportunidad... de venir donde ahora mas se necesita alguien con su poder- volvió a enfocar a la rubia, que con cada minuto sus ojos pesaban mas.

Otro gesto de leve felicidad -ya obtuve un sueño hermoso...- recordó su viaje, aquel en el que encontró el amor donde menos se espera -mi vida aquí ya no es necesaria...- su voz ahora en susurro adormilado -si es la oportunidad... acepto con honor- indico, sabiendo que sus palabras eran un salto de fe, pues estaba hablando con un extraño... cuya fuerza para exigir el nombre, había desaparecido con el tiempo.

Un ultimo suspiro salio de esos labios femeninos, dejando caer la cabeza con pesadez en un sueño eterno... aquellos ojos de color extranjero miraron el apagar de aquella apasionada luz con un brillo sabio mientras su báculo era abrazado con fuerza.

El joven sonrió como nunca al escuchar los pasos de un caballero el ultimo fiel en aquella linea protectora de esa reina o rey, tocando la mejilla de la ahora fallecida con dedicación y leve comprensión -nos veremos en el otro lado... Arturia Pendragon- aseguro al ponerse de pie en una promesa firme que obligaría a ser cumplida aun desafiando a quienes manejaban este mundo, en un az de luz y había desaparecido de la faz de esa tierra.

Con Bedivere acercándose ignorante del trato ejercido entre un extraño y su rey.

XXXXX

El mismo joven caminaba por la ciudad, una mas moderna y con las luces de la vida eléctrica en su apogeo, sus pasos, el golpeteo del báculo y el tintinear de sus pulseras era lo único que se escuchaba por aquellas estrechas calles de concreto.

Los transeúntes lo miraban entre maravillados por sus ropas de elegancia extranjera, hasta extrañados por lo excéntrico de su cabello y joyería... pero nadie lo detuvo, menos cuando el no les daba vista alguna.

Las luces de coches, anuncios y de locales quedo en el olvido después de un tiempo, adentrándose en la oscuridad del lugar donde las residencias se encuentras, a pesar de la distancia el joven no se observaba ni cansado por todo lo que paso... tampoco incomodo por las miradas.

Se dirigió a una de las casas, la mas tradicional y modesta, sin tocar la puerta, entro cual silencioso viento de la noche.

Su sombra era nada entre esa casa de muchos recuerdos, el sonido de un adolescente en la cocina en una rutina nocturna era ajeno al invasor silencioso que caminaba en una única dirección como si conociera aquel lugar de tantos años.

Una sonrisa en el gesto del joven con su trenza colgando en el ritmo de sus pasos, su báculo en un ruido sordo para no ser ni siquiera detectado por el energético adolescente aun en la cocina.

Caminando entre el piso pulido, sin observar los humildes adornos de paredes, llego hasta su destino, con suavidad movió aquella puerta de papel y entro cual dueño de la casa.

-¿Shirou?- dijo una voz cansada, ahí postrado en una cama sencilla se encontraba un hombre iluminado por las luces de la noche a través de esa ventana abierta, cuyos rasgos de edad no disminuían la fortaleza al cual se presumió en el pasado.

-Lo lamento... el esta ocupado- contesto sincero el extraño al adentrarse, cerrando la puerta detrás para tener privacidad.

-Quien eres...- ahora continuo sospechoso el hombre en un tono calculador, sus ojos aunque vacíos de un inminente final era evidencia de que aun en el filo de su vida... era precavido.

-Soy un rey que viene a pedir tu servicios- respondió con el mismo misterio, sus ojos de color irregular posados en el enfermo con un brillo de análisis que no incomodo al enfermo, sentándose a su lado para admirarlo en la cercanía con un escrutinio calculador.

Apretando sus labios en disgusto por su debilidad pero al escuchar a Shirou en la cocina se obligo a relajarse, sabiéndolo con bien-El servicio de un anciano moribundo- cuestiono sarcástico el viejo, una tos sofoco sus replicas para silenciarse y mirar el techo.

Un fantasma de sonrisa adorno el juvenil rostro -te ofrezco la oportunidad de ayudar un mundo que te necesita- ofreció.

Un bufido de incredibilidad -¿Cómo un espíritu heroico?- aseguro con desprecio o desdén-yo no estoy interesado... aunque no tenia idea que este ofrecimiento fuera dado por un niño- suspiro en una burla irónica solo conocía a grandes rasgos tales tratos, pero simplemente en su mente nublada por la enfermedad no podía meditar con claridad tales leyes.

ahora no podía pensar nada de esto, lo que si estaba seguro era que sus acciones en el pasado estaban lejos de ser consideradas heroicas... de hecho pensaba que esto era un insulto a todo lo que representaba, aunque en su hijo adoptivo haya enseñado otra moralidad.

-Me confundes- interrumpió pensamientos el joven algo ofendido, sus ojos centellaron peligrosos por tales palabras que no inmutaron al enfermo -yo no soy Gaia-

-Te equivocaste igualmente... Gaia no es quien...- el enfermo fue interrumpido por otra sesión de tos.

levantando la mano cual espanto, el joven extranjero no estaba interesado en tales existencias que había burlado para llegar aqui, una sonrisa divertida paso por sus rasgos ante su "travesura" -eso no importa- expreso abiertamente ante el fatigado hombre cuyos ojos perdían brillo -esto no es una propuesta para la próxima guerra del grial- sonrió con diversión, mientras el enfermo miraba la luna desde su posición.

-Eso explica todo... ya que no soy un héroe- dijo con amargura, un dolor vino por todo su cuerpo, pero no lo sintió con plenitud... el sabia que su vida se escapaba aunque lamentaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Soy un rey- recordó nuevamente el peli azul recargándose en su rodilla levantada, su báculo descansando en su hombro en un aspecto casual mirando lo que el enfermo -aceptas esta nueva oportunidad que te ofrezco- pregunto con suspicacia.

Una sonrisa fantasma -Yo solo quiero descansar- recordó con dolor -pero si este moribundo tiene la oportunidad de un servicio... al rey- lo ultimo lo dijo con acidez, pues no quedaba claro de que país era ese titulo, pero el cansancio de la muerte lo drena para no empujar una respuesta verdadera y amplia -acepto- concluyo al cerrar sus ojos con cansancio.

El joven sonrió satisfecho, como un fantasma recorrió toda la casa sin ser detectado por el hijo adoptivo del ahora fallecido hombre -Nos encontraremos... Kiritsugu Emiya- aseguro con confianza reforzada, pues con cada viaje sentía que su estado físico comenzaba a titubear pronto seria aplastado por los guardianes de este mundo.

XXXXX

El joven peliazul estaba perdido, suspirando en resignación busco en la ciudad que al parecer era la misma, pero años mas futuros... no le tomo importancia, dando por hecho que todo pasa por alguna razón.

Entonces sintió un poco de poder proveniente de un lugar, curioso como puede ser, aun ignorando las miradas por sobresalir entre la multitud, se dirigió a un punto.

Pasando por un lugar miro el cuerpo de una mujer la cual estaba al borde de la vida, pero aun en ese extremo esta tenia ganas de vivir con una intensidad que comenzaba a llamar a un poder oscuro para cumplir ese deseo.

El extranjero sonrió un poco -porque no- cuestiono a la nada al momento en que alzo su báculo en una luz cegadora que aparto cualquier rastro de aquel ser que rodeaba el cuerpo moribundo de la mujer, se acerco para tomarla en brazos, poniendo su frente en la de la mujer para que su signo en esta comenzara a brillar -Bazett Fraga... creo que serás la ultima de mis principales fortalezas- aseguro con confianza.

Tarareando una canción fantasma, con el deseo de no perderse nuevamente, la puerta con extrañas escrituras y tallados celestiales apareció de la nada, abriéndose en todo su esplendor para perderse en la luz de un nuevo mundo... donde otros dos ya esperaban su presencia, pera llegar a una explicación del propósito por el cual este rey busco ayuda... Solomon estaba moviendo piezas.

XXXXX

Un joven Judal frunció el ceño desde el imperio Kou, mirando acusador el cielo como si este fuera a responderle su repentina inquietud -y ahora esto de donde salió- cuestiono al aire con demanda infantil.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono uno de los sacerdotes al joven magi, este lo miro aburrido para ignorarlo al igual que la extrañeza que sintió.

Pero el no fue el único que tuvo esa molestia, Gyokuen desde sus aposentos miraba con desconfianza el horizonte desde su ventana, se mordía la uña mientras sus ojos siempre amables mostraban su verdadera oscuridad -maldita sea... una singularidad- gruño reconociendo el sentimiento, pues todavía estaba esa otra que había venido años atrás -maldito cobarde- expuso a los cielos con recelo, pues la presencia había desaparecido, truncando sus futuros intentos para persuadirlo en su bando si era el caso de un recién nacido.

En el imperio Reim, en el edificio principal una figura pequeña también buscaba en el horizonte, pero esta se miraba calmada pero mas curiosa -que nos ha traído el destino- cuestiono a la nada Scheherazade al abrir sus ojos en una actitud sumamente pensativa.

Yunnan en algún punto salvaje, suspiro cansado, sabiendo que tenia que cumplir con los nuevos arribos por ordenes superiores... se podría decir.

Con un silbido y cantarinamente, el magi viajero cambio de dirección para ir... en apoyo de los que lo necesitaran los próximos años.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno al parecer encontre uno de los capitulos, no estan todos pero procurare actualizar.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyes 2

Entre la luz cegadora y blanca, una figura joven descansaba, sus piernas cruzadas con su baculo entre ellas, su ropa reveladora pero noble de colores blancos que casi provocaba que se perdieran entre su entorno.

Su cabello azul largo y trenzado flotaba en la nada, mientras su rostro sin edad pero de juventud, parecían cansados además de tristes, su entorno era lo que simulaba un rio de miles de palomas blancas, pues en un parpadeo el entorno blanco se volvió el vacío del universo... donde en el fondo el planeta azul era el destino de aquel cauce místico.

Levanto su mano para que una de esas palomas blancas posaran perezosamente en su dedo, un gesto de felicidad paso por sus rasgos -todo listo- susurro para soltar la criatura -la ayuda ya fue liberada, solo depende de ellos- indico con un suspiro.

Solomon estaba cansado, fatigado por las ultimas incorporaciones que tuvo que añadir para cubrir las necesidades que el sabia necesitarían, pues aunque los ojos no vieran claro el futuro... sabia que los necesitaría si quería contrastar lo que fuera estaba tratando de invadir su mundo.

Sabia que mando a estas piezas "prestadas" a un mundo con una vaga misión, pero rió divertido ante lo incierto que esto podía cambiar el entorno ademas que un poco crecido por todo lo que burlo para traerlos aqui.

Era alguien orgulloso -lo siento tanto Ugo- expreso sabiendo que lo hiso todo a espaldas del protector de ese mundo, pero no tuvo arrepentimientos en su tono... todo era por un bien mayor, aunque eso significara poner a prueba esa escasa estabilidad en el destino.

Su cuerpo físico comenzó a ser transparente, mientras el joven rey miraba con nostalgia el mundo que su amigo Ugo encontró para su voluntad, suspiro nuevamente disfrutando esta acción que no podía hacer con su verdadera forma... cuando en miles de palomas blancas, la figura de Solomon desaparecía para ser añadida al flujo del rukh natural del hogar de su gente.

XXXXX

Sol orgulloso en el cielo, dia caluroso mientras las olas rompían en las costas de manera calmada o violenta, todo en una desolada isla de un tamaño considerable entre dos continentes imponentes, cuya vegetación exótica era abundante en el panorama, el sonido de los animales eran ecos ocultos de los intrusos de esas tierras vírgenes de humanos.

Esos extraños se miraban intrigados y confundidos por la "misión" encomendada por su contacto en este nuevo mundo, tan solo uno de esas personas parecía nueva sobre el tema... pues no recordaba mas que la traición en el inicio de la guerra del grial y lo general a lo que fue arrastrada por casualidad.

Arturia no estaba de acuerdo, los últimos acontecimientos se habían desarrollado de una manera que la ponían en una posición que no quería regresar si se tenia la opción, por esa razón había acudido con su deseo en la lucha del grial... ella no quería ser rey si había alguien mejor para el puesto.

-No tenemos alternativa alguna- declaro Kiritsugu Emiya, con su gesto severo que no engañaba lo que en verdad pensaba de la situación en la que se metió en su lecho de muerte, se veía tan natural a pesar que las ropas que portaba no eran las adecuadas para un ambiente cálido de este lugar.

Bazett busco curiosa su entorno no solo el panorama tropical también en sus nuevos colegas, algo impactada con el verdadero genero del legendario rey arturo, pero no dejándose arrastrar por esto y enfocándose en su encargo -este será un trabajo arduo... pero no imposible- dijo con confianza, se había quitado el saco para estar solo con su camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, envidiosa porque ese otro "mago" estaba como si nada a pesar del calor.

Arturia paso sus manos por su cabello, mirando el cielo con nostalgia -tenemos que comenzar las planeaciones y las diferentes ordenes que regirán este nuevo reino- susurro ya resignada a liderar lo encomendado, ella era una persona responsable y como "singularidad" escogida para esto, tenia el honor de cumplir con su palabra.

-Las defensas para ese "problema" que nos advirtió el "rey"- Emiya ausente agrego, una chispa de desagrado entre el y la rubia era evidente para Bazett, pero esta no quiso ondear en temas pasados que parecían no ser importantes al comportarse de manera profesional para comenzar las planeaciones.

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ese asunto- se ofreció la maga con profesionalismo sus ojos centellaron en conocimiento mientras procesaba los pasos a seguir, al ser buena en runas esta era su oportunidad.

Kiritsugu exhalo un aliento contenido, mirando todo con vil aburrimiento -Marchare en recopilación de información y reconocimiento- se alisto prontamente dando un desplante a Arturia para negarlo.

Bazett paso sus ojos en ambos con una ceja arqueada pero despectiva a estos evidentes roces, como todos ahi presentes tenia el conocimiento general de sus nuevos aliados pero estos parecian conocerse -oh eran master y servant- pensó para si misma negando.

Arturia apretó sus labios algo irritada por esa alianza obligada, pero se lo trago para mejor volviendo a su gesto apacible -como te parezca, Emiya-san- susurro con leve dejo de reproche, aunque sabia la naturaleza de estas investigaciones que traicionaban sus creencias... en este nuevo mundo, era necesario recurrir a esas herramientas si quería sobrevivir a algo que apenas comenzarían.

Una sonrisa arrogante en Kiritsugu -es bueno saber, que esta vez nos entenderemos- aprobo con los ojos cerrados, el trio se miro en silencio expectante ante los planes futuros con solo un objetivo vago... dispuestos a enfrentar esta nueva misión con diligencia en lo que sabian, es una nueva vida.

Aun para Bazett era difícil de aceptarlo, tenia la sensación que algo mas tenia preparada su vida en aquella guerra del grial... miro al cielo con cierta renuencia, todas esas leyes que aprendió fueron rotas y ahora estaba en esta situación con aspiraciones a ser una fundadora de un reino.

-El área es segura- Una voz fria interrumpió el silencio, saliendo de entre la maleza un caballero de oscura armadura que retaba la incomodidad de este calor tropical, su gesto uniforme y cabello largo se erguía en toda su altura para observarlos detenidamente.

-Pronto oscurecera, sera prudente ir a terminar nuestros planes en un lugar mas cómodo- un rubio de brazo metálico acordaba al lado del recién llegado, sus ojos mostraban una solemnidad hacia el rubio rey, ambos caballeros traídos en sus respectivos lechos de muerte... uno de soledad y arrepentimiento, el otro de lealtad y remordimientos.

Lancelot y Bedivere las piezas extras como respaldo, posicionándose al lado de Arturia mientras Bazett los pasaba con cierto aspecto sobrio -nunca pense que seria traido para esto- se burlo Kiritsugu interrumpiendo esto, indicando que abriera el camino por parte de un serio Bedivere -un fundador... algo que estaba lejos de mis aspiraciones-

-Para un asesino, estoy de acuerdo con su punto- escuetamente Arturia completo ganándose un desplante irritado por parte de Emiya, deteniendo su camino para intercambiar aspectos sucios en una eterna rivalidad.

Bazett suspiro mientras Lancelot estaba dispuesta a desenfundar su legendaria espada, Bedivere era alguien mas calmado pero sus ojos brillaban peligrosos para intervenir ante el duelo de miradas y prontamente de algo mas.

-Y como llamaran este nuevo reino- una voz cantarina interrumpió el duelo silencioso con su actitud despreocupada.

-Quien eres- pidió sospechosa Bazett, su equipo de trabajo en guardia aunque ninguno lo mostrara a causa de la paz que reflejaba el nuevo intruso.

-Yunnan y seré su guía en este mundo- sonrió el hombre al saltar al suelo en gracia felina, miro a todos de manera de juicio y un gesto feliz lleno su rostro descuidado -y como se llamara este reino- volvió a cuestionar curioso.

XXXXX

Años después...

Aladdin no entendía, tenia miedo y desconocía las intenciones que llevaron a Ugo-kun a comportarse de una manera tan violenta, si no fuera por Morgiana estaría herido por la onda expansiva de su ultimo ataque.

No lo escuchaba... no lo obedecía... toda la intención de su gran y primer amigo estaba en eliminar por completo a Judal, trago un poco con preocupación al ver el cráter en lo que se convirtió la gran fortaleza de la Tropa de la niebla bajo la mano de su djinn.

-Que le ocurre a Ugo-kun- cuestiono Alibaba desconcertado, sus ojos vagando en el desastre de la construcción ahora hecha pedazos.

El gran cuerpo azul, cuya cabeza era la flauta estaba erguido en medio del desastre, imponente y peligroso, el pequeño niño hiso una mueca triste mientras escuchaba las palabras de su amigo en ese mundo.

-Pareciera que esta moviéndose por su cuenta- aseguro el rubio con finalizar, sin mirar donde el magi recibía esas palabras con el sentimiento de desesperación por no entender.

-No lo se... es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede- expreso Aladdin, cerrando sus ojos en dolor por el misterio de las acciones de su amigo.

Morgiana puso su mano en consuelo del niño de azul, mientras Alibaba aseguraba que su presencia fuera la fortaleza necesaria para apoyar a su amigo... el silencio de la noche vino por momentos, nadie queriendo moverse para no romper la tranquilidad con temor a empeorar la situación.

-Pero que es ese monstruo- una voz vino con desdén desde los cielos, llamando la atención de todos los testigos, en efecto la paz fue rota ahora el djinn parecía moverse en la seguridad de enfocar los nuevos visitantes -ha dañado a nuestro querido Judal- continuo.

Ahí en lo alto, con el poder de un turbante volador se encontraba una figura femenina con trajes de realeza extranjera, su cabello rojizo en un peinado exótico pero hermoso, sus ojos posados con desprecio en el djinn inmutable.

Aladdin impresionado por todas esas personas que respaldaban a la extranjera en el dominio del objeto volador, pero sus ojos se desviaron donde el cuerpo de un Judal ensangrentado se encontraba en brazos de uno de esos extraños hombres... siendo la prueba que Ugo no cumplió su cometido de despojar al magi oscuro de su vida.

La chica no le daba mirada a su entorno, con arrogancia solo su visión en el criminal -Ka Koubun asegúrate que Judal tenga el cuidado adecuado... será problemático que muera- ordeno sin voltear a ver al súbdito señalado.

Un hombre de túnicas blancas y tatuajes en su rostro dio un paso en alto -Como ordene princesa- respondió con la nobleza que se debe a alguien de la realeza -es nuestro oráculo y no debemos dejarlo morir-

Aladdin todavía con su atención en aquellos desconocidos, su desconfianza y preocupación en crecimiento mientras escuchaba las palabras del tío Sinbad que parecía familiarizado con la gente extraña -Imperio Kou- dijeron el trio con asombro ante la nueva experiencia con alguien de un país distante.

Pero las presentaciones y suposiciones fueron cortadas, el magi azul sintió el movimiento de su amigo que se ajustaba para saltar a la altura de quienes quitaron su presa de su alcance, en cuestión de minutos una pelea aislada entre la chica que era dueña de un contenedor djinn contra Ugo se llevaba a cabo en el aire.

Impotencia de hacer algo, solo funcionando como espectador, Aladdin sentía que su corazón crecía en dolor por no saber el cambio de su amigo, su perseverancia en tener al alcance al magi oscuro.

-UGO-KUN- grito cuando el arma modificada de la princesa atravesó limpiamente el torso de su primer amigo.

Aladdin sintió la sangre congelarse al ver por un corto periodo el gran daño en Ugo antes de desaparecer en su flauta, que cayo en el suelo pesadamente dando signo de la falta del cuerpo... el tiempo se alentó, mientras aquella princesa parecía orgullosa de su logro.

No podía permitir que esto quedara asi, sin esperar apoyo y actuando por impulso, Aladdin se quito su propio turbante, tomando su báculo con la decisión de darse a conocer ante la mujer que daño a su amigo.

Su ataque de advertencia surtió efecto, llamando la atención de la que pensaba retirarse, volando rápidamente y con su arma mágica en posición, se acerco lo suficiente para encararla con la valentía que el dolor causo.

Con el gesto de dolor, con su estomago apretujado Aladdin exigió a la princesa, acuso a Judal de su ataque siendo el primero, pero esto solo empeoro... ahora la joven los miraba con desprecio, con el rencor de ser los "amigos del monstruo".

-Ataquen- ordeno a tres a sus espaldas, dirigiéndolos a todos los que dañaron a su oráculo con la intención de "arreglar" el desperfecto -desháganse de la basura- despectiva y cruel señalo a toda la gentuza a sus pies.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los nuevos enemigos se moviera, tres sonidos consecutivos y desconocidos resonaron a través de la noche, el objetivo parecía terminar justo en los pies de cada uno de los súbditos que se detuvieron de su misión de aterrorizar y eliminar todo obstáculo.

Tres pequeños agujeros que humeaban, como señales de advertencia y evitar el inicio de la masacre bajo el mando de Kou... pues cada intento de avanzar por las criaturas, los mismos sonidos y señales en el piso aparecían... certeros, efectivos y misteriosos.

Sinbad que había estado a punto de ordenar a sus propios hombres la protección de la gente se quedo con sus palabras atoradas, en una posicion congelada de mando... sus ojos buscando al nuevo aliado entre las sombras.

-Quien se atreve a contradecirme- gruño la princesa buscando al culpable de tal muestra de magia extraña que detuvo su venganza -a ir contra la voluntad de la séptima princesa de Kou- sus ojos amenazantes escaneando cada tejado cercano, rincón oscuro y rostros enemigos que mostraban el mismo desconcierto que ellos.

Aladdin desde su altura dada por su turbante, miro como en el suelo dos figuras caminaban a su dirección de manera que expresaba su seguridad en intervenir en el asunto, indiferentes del odio que expresaba cada respaldo de la princesa... distantes de la curiosidad de los testigos... ignorantes del interés creciente por parte de Sinbad que observaba todo con ojos nuevos.

-De donde salieron- susurro Jafar con sospecha, sus ojos desconfiados en esos nuevos que seguían caminando con una parsimonia y lentitud, dando su tiempo como si este fuera importante además de lento.

El rey no contesto, simplemente se dedico a ser un espectador mas de este nuevo suceso, una pareja extraña pero que prometían con su simple presencia a hacer algo duro y directo... el líder de Sindria entonces miro a la princesa en los cielos, que parecía en cualquier momento herviría de manera literal de tanto desprecio.

Una mujer cuyos rasgos podías ser similares a su amiga Morgiana del gran clan, su cabello tan corto como un hombre, complexión delgada y joven... su rostro inexpresivo que tenia sus ojos fijos en la princesa en un claro gesto de desaprobación, sus ropas extrañas que parecían de origen masculino desentonando en todo lo visto para el joven magi.

Un hombre a su lado también con una madurez en su rostro inexpresivo, este parecía desinteresado al encender un cigarro, en su hombro portaba un extraño objeto de acero, su mirada vacía de un color negro ahora posada en las alturas pero en direcciones diferentes... como analizando el área y la situación de manera fría, su cabello oscuro como la noche al igual que su ropa que parecía similar a la fémina... excepto que todo era la negrura por completo.

-Quienes son ustedes- exigió nuevamente en la desesperación la princesa, señalando ahora a los dos que se detenían a una distancia apropiada de los tres súbditos que parecían esperar impacientes las ordenes de su superior.

-Saludos Septima princesa del imperio Kou- el hombre tomo la oportunidad, su voz monótona pero en mando resonando con fuerza para hacerse escuchar, además del grave tono de impertinencia pues su respeto no era contado en ese saludo cordial.

-Como se atreve- rugió Ka Koubun señalo, no permitiendo la grave falta de decoro por como se dirigía a su preciada princesa.

Pero el súbdito parecía el viento, pues ninguno de los dos extranjeros le dieron miradas de atención -me temo Princesa que quienes somos... no es interesante- el hombre exhalo de su cigarro con calma -Pero quien es usted es la cuestión- su mirada vacía posada en la mujer.

-Imprudente- gruño la joven al dar un salto al suelo -eliminen a estos dos impertinentes- ordeno a sus súbditos con primicia y malicia.

-Cuidado- grito Aladdin desde las alturas, ahora llegando a una distancia junto a la princesa para prevenir la muerte de buenas personas.

La mujer extranjera no parecía preocupada cuando su acompañante tomo su extraño objeto de su hombro, apuntando con indiferencia al que encabezaba a esos tres que caminaban lento y arrogantes con la intención de intimidar... pero el sonido que recordaron de la pasada advertencia sonó ahora con mas fuerza provocando algunos sustos y que el niño se tapara los oídos, proveniente del ahora conocida arma... con pesadez el líder de los súbditos cayo a sus pies en un pesado golpe.

-Las advertencias fueron dadas... ahora ¿podemos hablar?- la pelirroja con paciencia intervino, los otros dos enemigos se detuvieron incrédulos que su líder estuviera muerto entre un creciente charco de su sangre que provenía de una perforación de la frente.

La joven noble estaba con la boca abierta ante la facilidad con la que tiro a uno de sus mejorados guardias con ese artefacto, que se suponía tendría la piel impenetrable, sus ojos incrédulos en el cuerpo enorme tendido que parecía un espectáculo aburrido para esos dos, pero a pesar de esto no estaba dispuesta a quedar en ridículo.

-esta poniendo en peligro cualquier diplomacia, Princesa-el hombre que bajaba su arma que seguía humeando, su rostro indiferente con un suspiro de frustración interviniendo de cualquier reclamación que predecía vendría de la doncella kou -fuimos testigos del ataque imprudente de su sumo sacerdote a estas personas- acuso con otra exhalación de su cigarro -sus acciones como la de Judal son claro gesto que no solo esta abusando de su posición... sino que están dispuestos a dañar a terceros por un berrinche-

-No tiene ningún derecho- aseguro airada la princesa de kou indignada de esas acusaciones, señalándolos acusadoramente.

-Estas acciones son comprobadas pues el rey de Sindria esta como uno de esos testigos- la mujer agrego con mando, poniendo sus manos enguantadas entre sus bolsillos -al igual que nosotros... representantes del reino de Avalon- con un tono de orgullo concluyo, dándose a conocer como alguien noble.

El rey de Sindria en ningún momento fue presentado a estos extraños que parecían conocer su presencia aun a pesar que la misma princesa lo desconocía, además de la mención de ese Reino que el mismo tenia intentos en vano de querer una audiencia por su creciente fama que escucho de voces hasta por su fundación aun mas joven que el mismo Sindria.

Jafar tenia los mismos gestos de severidad, sus ojos serios y calculadores en esas dos figuras hasta Masrur parecía interesado debajo de su apariencia distante, Alibaba y Morgiana intrigados por esta mención desconocida para ellos aunque el primero creyó escucharlo durante su exilio.

Aladdin estaba en silencio, sus ojos infantiles brillando en curiosidad verdadera por este nuevo descubrimiento, era un reino y por la manera en que parecía todos pensarlo mejor en moverse puede que sea alguien a considerar.

-Esta dispuesta a truncar cualquier avance de negociaciones entre nuestros reinos, que llevan algunos años intentando contactarnos- exhibió el hombre con ausencia, testigos conteniendo el aliento al no querer entrar en ese conflicto -además de arruinar la reputación del imperio Kou ante dos gobiernos por su falta de decoro y claro gesto de violencia- aseguro con un dejo de amenaza a la chica que palidecía.

-Mi señora... de la orden y esto terminara- uno de los restantes monstruos pedían, no sabiendo si moverse bajo este nuevo suceso, pero furiosos de su amigo caído y olvidado de toda conversación.

El instinto de sed de sangre de esas grandes figuras encapuchadas, cuya orden de destruir la basura fue truncada por el ataque contundente y sencillo de ese hombre de negro, pero ansiosos por obedecer la orden de su princesa para terminar todo eso de manera rapida.

-Nos vamos- corto la princesa, no sin antes mirar al niño con desprecio para dirigirse hacia el resto de sus hombres en el turbante a unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Pero- Ka Koubun iba a replicar, pero la dureza de la mirada de su princesa hiso que las palabras murieran en su garganta.

-Ey no olviden a su caído- recordó indiferente el hombre, señalando el cuerpo tendido que todavía descansaba enfrente de ellos.

La princesa apretó con fuerza sus puños, desdeñosa dio una orden silenciosa para levantar a su muerto con rapidez... para desaparecer con su poco orgullo entre los cielos.

Silencio fue seguido, todos los testigos de la tropa de la niebla intercambiaban miradas de alivio mientras algunos se sentaban ante la debilidad que tanta tensión provoco, era un alivio que esto no empeoraba a como pensaban que iba toda la situación.

Un ambiente de curiosidad por aquellos autonombrados enviados de un reino que muy apenas habían escuchado rumores de algunos mercaderes, aunque vagos y sin alguna descripción comprobable, con la condición de Baldadd no ondearon en el tema.

Aladdin tomo su flauta con rapidez, para mirar que su octagrama quedo borrado del objeto, su preocupación latente pero ahora su atención donde los extranjeros parecían retirarse sin ninguna palabra -esperen- llamo con apuro, para correr a su encuentro y no era el único que se movió para impedir esta acción.

Sinbad ya estaba en medio del camino del par, su mirada era la mas noble y hospitalaria, a sus espaldas Masrur y Jafar, al lado unos intrigados Morgiana además de un Alibaba en blanco -Agradezco su oportuna intervención, mis amigos de Avalon- su sonrisa resplandeciente con sus brazos en un amplio saludo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, aqui otro... revisare los siguientes capitulos... hasta la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyes 3

La noche tranquila en la zona dañada de Baldadd con los sonidos tranquilos de algo incierto, las personas buscando entre escombros signos de algún mal afortunado que no tuvo tiempo de salir de todo el daño hecho por el monstruo azul y la lucha de aquel sacerdote de Kou.

Destrucción de edificios, escombros que tapaban calles y casas que amenazaban con caerse por el simple hecho de ser cercanas al epicentro de todo el conflicto, era la evidencia de todo lo ocurrido y que nadie podía dar crédito, pues era como fantasmas de habilidades tenebrosas lo que dio a lugar a la miseria fisica.

Algunos de la tropa de la niebla daban miradas cuidadosas a los principales personajes que fueron a través de esa noche, pero se dispusieron a marcharse para no ondear en el tema que al parecer iba para el rumbo político en el cual estaban cansados.

El viento soplaba la tierra suelta del cráter, las voces en susurro para un encuentro de saberse con vida después de todo el desastre, las personas simplemente querían ir a casa por hoy... luchar mañana.

Mientras en el centro... alejados en un mundo aparte de las molestias de los civiles... Sinbad no sabia que estaba mal, su sonrisa estaba amplia, su actitud amistosa era palpable en su ambiente jovial, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no recibía un saludo cálido? siempre era esa la cordialidad que merecía alguien con su fama, las ganas de congeniar con alguien de su estatus... entonces, como demonios parecían mas aburridos esas dos personas.

Miro su entorno curioso y al parecer sus colegas pensaban lo mismo por el ambiente de incertidumbre, Aladdin con sus ojos amplios en inocencia curiosa buscando en ambos grupos, Alibaba parecía querer hablar pero solo abría y cerraba la boca sin alguna idea que expresar y Morgiana solo estaba ahí, esperando algo con la misma indiferencia.

El rey dirigió de nuevo su atención a la pareja con una sonrisa congelada, su ceja en ligeros tic nerviosos... mientras el hombre de ojos inquietantes y vacíos lo reflejaban con una falta de respeto en su rostro firme y la mujer, bueno ella tenia el mismo gesto carente de alguna esencia impresionada... ¿estaba perdiendo el toque con las damas? no evito preguntarse.

-Es acaso que no van a responder- Jafar con un tono déspota exigió apretando los labios irritado por el desplante, mas al ver esa pareja simplemente en silencio como si su rey no haya saludado.

-Mi error- aseguro el hombre de negro exhalando un poco de su cigarro que tiro al suelo con indiferencia nada comprometido a mostrar sus respetos a la nobleza, su voz carente de alguna emoción al igual que demostró durante el enfrentamiento con Kou -es solo que su aparición nos desconcertó- era una obvia mentira.

-Crees que...- dio un paso enfrente con su postura floja pero sus manos ocultas para cualquier cosa, era tenso y sus ojos brillando peligrosos pero aquella mujer se interpuso nada intimidada acomodándose sus guantes en un aparente reto.

-No es momento de niñerías- expreso en un tono mandon, su rostro hermoso sin ninguna muestra de tensión mas sus hombros rígidos demostraban una disposición para intervenir -lamento las descortesías, mi rey...- expreso diplomática pasando del peliblanco molesto hacia dicho hombre -¿que necesita?- pregunto mientras el hombre a sus espaldas solo dio un bufido burlón.

Sinbad hiso un movimiento con su mano, desechando las molestias de su súbdito manteniendo su gesto descuidado pero feliz -agradezco su intervención, enviados de Avalon- repitió aunque un poco distinto al inicial, pero el mismo tono amistoso -aunque no recuerdo el haber cumplido con ustedes antes- aseguro curioso ocultando un poco su molestia ante la falta de emoción de ese dúo ¿es acaso que no importa su fama? algo susurro en su mente.

Inclinando su cabeza con sus ojos analíticos la chica rió con ligereza, negando algo divertida solo crispando los nervios de Jafar y cautivando a un don juan como Alibaba y Sinbad -es porque no lo ha hecho- expreso mientras el hombre a sus espaldas parecía lejos de ingresar al discurso, cediendo la parte diplomática con facilidad demostrando que ambos estaban en el mismo nivel jerárquico.

Rascándose la nuca dando un paso hacia adelante -Bueno, yo estaría dispuesto a saber su nombre- pidió seductor el rey ante el rollo de ojos de todos los que lo conocían, tomando la mano enguantada con facilidad, acercándose mas de lo permitido con un aire sereno ante la mujer imperturbable.

El encender de un cigarro llamo la atención de todos -No es necesario entrar en presentaciones-aseguro con desinterés el hombre interviniendo aquella coquetería con una frialdad-Generales Masrur y Jafar...- señalo a los dos guardaespaldas que se pusieron firmes -el príncipe Alibaba- ahora al rubio que boqueaba como pez por el reconocimiento-Morgiana y Aladdin- sonrió, un gesto hueco de ser verdadero ya que no llegaba a su vista.

Jafar dio un paso enfrente con su mirada calculadora y sentimiento de desconfianza evidente al dúo, siendo el mas frió de pensamiento -como es que saben de nosotros- cuestiono inflexible.

-Seria tonto no saber de ustedes- contesto la mujer con el mismo tono, sus ojos brillantes de reto para el peliblanco -además desde que llegamos a este lugar... sus conflictos son evidentes y el centro del dicho problema- miro al príncipe rubio, que parpadeo avergonzado por la atención y culpa.

El rey de Sindria sonrió ante la actitud de la pelirroja, que de cercas era imponente aunque carecía del aire salvaje de alguien del gran clan o su seriedad característica, por lo cual podría descartarla de esa raza, aunque su cabello y ojos pudieran confundir a alguien... pero no a el.

Jafar no le agradaba los extraños, ahora tenia a su menos favorito que era la pelirroja que parecía dispuesta a no ceder contra su instinto, mirando esos ojos parecían los mas severos y entrenados... no tanto como el, en cuanto a asesinato... pero una mente disciplinada que se desarrolla con ciertos trabajos.

-Cuales son sus nombres- Sinbad ponía la mano en el hombro de su segundo al mando, que seguía en competencia de hostilidades con la mujer que parecía llevarlo muy bien- es injusto que ustedes sepan de nosotros... y no viceversa- aseguro inocente, con su hospitalidad vigente y dando una mirada apreciativa a la rival de su súbdito.

Ambos se miraron en un silencioso entendimiento, mientras la chica le daba un movimiento de cabeza al que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de esa ropa pesada y ajena a cualquier moda conocida para los presentes, levanto su rostro firme sus ojos vacíos con un cigarro colgando flojo de su linea delgada de boca -Bazett Fraga- su voz era aun mas aburrida que al inicio, al parecer fastidiado de esta larga intervención tan evidente -Kiritsugu Emiya- exhalo ajeno.

-Bajo el mando del reino de Avalon- concluyo la mujer con un suspiro contenido sus ojos estrictos vagando en el entorno, detallando lo vacio que estaba el lugar en la noche brillante.

Sinbad enarco una ceja por la autoridad que demandaba dicha presentación -nunca espere tener un contacto directo con Avalon- indico con un suspiro de lastima-espero que acepten mis peticiones- saco el tema por el cual había intercedido en la partida de ese misterioso y cada vez mas creciente potencia.

Una risa descortés -Eso lo decidirá nuestro rey- corto el tema Kiritsugu su rostro de piedra mirándolos retador a cada integrante desde el niño hasta los guardaespaldas-ya que no tenemos intenciones de entablar ninguna negociación no deseada con Sindria o cualquiera que quisiera aprovechar nuestra presencia- sus ojos brillantes de advertencia, suplantando el vacío de emociones de una manera abrumadora -no sin ordenes- inflexible y sin oportunidad de un cambio de corazón... era lo que se notaba en la manera de hablar.

Resplandor intrigante en los ojos dorados que desapareció prontamente pero por la manera en que el dúo lo observaba ellos lo sabían, lo detallaron y no los podía engañar-Son muy leales- alabó el rey con un tono descuidado, mientras su segundo al mando hervía de coraje y Masrur silencioso pero expectante.

Alibaba no podía hablar, no cuando fue señalado y conocido por personas que no sabia de su existencia, bueno no tan directamente... todavía con la adrenalina del reciente enfrentamiento con Judal y esa princesa de Kou -porque no ayudaron antes- esa pregunta se le salió, mucho antes de que procesara que era su voz en aquel silencio de muerte -Porque no nos ayudaron- dijo mas claro con valor mirándolos con dolor.

Aladdin dio un vistazo de comprensión, Morgiana igual su silencio era de apoyo mientras los adultos solo esperaban la respuesta de esas personas desinteresadas por la reclamación, puesto que ellos parecían tener el poder para detenerlos y por lo que expresaban, estaban ahí desde el inicio.

Kiritsugu miro desde su altura en un porte apático acomodando su arma en el hombro -solo por ordenes de nuestro rey, es que estamos aquí...- suspiro como si un recuerdo maldito viniera a su mente, desviando la pregunta sin intención de contestar.

Ambos dieron la finta de alejarse del grupo de manera sincronizada, pero Alibaba se interpuso -porque- exigió con su rostro contorsionado de la ira contenida, no entendiendo como podían estar tan tranquilos ante el sufrimiento de la gente ¿eran tan desatendidos?

Apretando sus labios en disgusto, los ojos rubí destellaron peligrosos mientras daba un paso enfrente encarando al chico que era mas bajo -Nuestro rey desea nuestra presencia en este lugar- expreso astuta negando para fulminarlo para que se alejara sin mucho exito -bueno, parece que tienes agallas... niño- alabo secamente dando un vistazo a su colega.

Chistando los dientes en fastidio -niño idiota- ofendió exhalando humo con un grave aire de desinterés aun ante las amonestaciones de los de Sindria -pero no estarás satisfecho con esa respuesta simple- gruño con una mueca de desprecio en su gesto vació.

-Es una curiosidad peligrosa, niño- se unio Bazett al mirarlo ambos, casi acobardando al joven príncipe.

Jafar iba a intervenir, hasta el propio Aladdin pero sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos -han llegado esclavos de Baldadd...- Kiritsugu informo áspero mirando el cielo estrellado con mas interés que el rubio -nuestro señor mostró su preocupación...- frunció el ceño por una memoria -estamos aquí bajo mi juicio- exhalo de su cigarro -y a mi juicio...- miro en dirección al adolescente -no me intereso ingresar a conflictos innecesarios... no somos un grupo de caridad- expreso cruelmente.

Alibaba dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera sido golpeado no solo por el desinterés de participar, de ejercer esa preocupación de un rey hacia su pueblo... si no por los motivos de dichas preocupaciones ¿esclavos de Baldadd?

-Como puedes decir eso- Jafar encaro al de negro que volteo los ojos descortés -como puedes decir libremente que su rey estaba preocupado... confiando en ustedes... pero desobedeciendo su buena voluntad... - fue interrumpido en su mar de quejas por la chica atravesándose nuevamente en su vista, retándolo de miles de formas con cada una de sus intervenciones.

-No se equivoque, general Jafar- su voz era firme, negando como si hablara con un idiota -Nuestro rey sabe que la gravedad de nuestra intervención... no es idiota- señalo con un doble sentido ofendiendo aun mas al ahora cabreado asesino que no dudo en sacar sus armas en una postura defensiva ante la desinteresada mujer que le rió burlona -veo que la princesa no es la única cediendo a su temperamento aun en contra de un mejor juicio- fulmino al peliblanco.

Sinbad intervino algo cansado de ser el mediador ¿no era el de temple de acero Jafar? se pregunto distraidamente era acaso que desagradaba tanto la chica -por favor- expreso en una postura mas acorde con su puesto sorprendiendo a los que lo conocían como alguien holgazán -lo entiendo, son precavidos- un ligero tono de disgusto ante la pedrada a sus propias acciones de intervención ante la crisis interna de Baldadd.

-Este pais esta turbio... tienes un largo camino si quieres reformarlo, mas cuando la esperanza en la monarquía se ha perdido- aseguro ausente Kiritsugu como si no hubiera una amenaza de conflicto latente ademas de pasar de la autoridad del rey de Sindria -es un trabajo duro de reconstruir no solo un reino... sus propias jerarquías- miro en dirección al palacio para caer en Alibaba que tenia un gesto lamentable.

-Puede parecer cruel, niño- Bazett suspiro cansada de este largo discurso, su postura aun rígida en dirección al peliblanco que seguía mandandole miradas sucias -pero no hay intenciones de ejercer nuestra autoridad en un reino en pedazos-

-Pasaron del sufrimiento de la gente...- Aladdin dio un paso enfrente, dando su presencia a conocer a los que parecían olvidarlo... esto lo detallaron con un brillo de reconocimiento que se tragaron al ver sus ojos azules grandes de incredibilidad, un dolor inocente a punto de romperse -Solo vieron a la gente lastimarse- pidio con un dolor reciente de perdida, tomando la flauta como su salvavidas.

Kiritsugu dio una larga calada al cigarro sin un ligero gesto de ablandamiento ante las quejas del que menos esperaba interrumpiera, su aire inocente no lo cautivo pero esos ojos negros en un vació brillaron... fue ligero, pero insignificante para cambiar la postura ajena -la política es delicada, niño- contesto escuetamente dando un desplante irritado a su entorno -Estarán satisfechos- expreso déspota -ahora podrían apartarse, hemos perdido tiempo con ustedes- gruño.

Jafar estaba harto de tanto despotismo a ellos, en un movimiento fluido su cadena se extendió clavándose en los pies de los que se marchaban con una sonrisa desafiante -Como pueden comportarse así... su reino debería- el sonido de una pequeña explosión conocida resonó tensando a todo el mundo, congelando a Sinbad que estaba por contener la furia de su segundo al mando.

-No te equivoques niño- la arma apuntaba amenazante desde el inquietante brillo peligroso en los ojos vacíos de Kiritsugu, en un parpadeo y Jafar ya tenia la arma tocando su frente sorprendiéndolo ¿cuando acorto la distancia? -nosotros no debemos ningún favor a nadie... son ustedes los interesados en Avalon...- cada palabra filosa en irritación era claro que se estaba conteniendo -agradezcan nuestras explicaciones... ya que no se las debíamos- el rostro era oscuro con su atención clavada en aquel hombre que parecía cedió a su temperamento como lo había predicho Fraga ahora chocando con el distante negro.

Bazett afirmo una postura fácil de combate enfrentando a Mazru en una lógica que no podía ser buena, puesto que a los ojos de los testigos la dama era la que tenia la desventaja... tontos... pero el aire era cada vez mas tenso, era claro que los enviados de Avalon no debían ninguna excusa y las dieron al grupo... pero este estaba lejos de estar satisfecho pues al fin los roces parecían a punto de estallar.

-Un reino pequeño no debería estar desafiando a Sindria- la voz de Jafar era imperturbable y oscura, como en sus viejos tiempos ante la mirada amplia de los jovenes testigos.

El sonido de una risa burlona e irónica, los labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa inquietante y en los negros ojos de Kiritsugu un destello asesino tan conocido para el peliblanco -Es acaso que Sindria es tan presuntuoso... ¿lo engreído les han dado alturas inmerecidas?- eran palabras claras e hirientes en los corazones de los capitanes mas en el propio rey -Son tan ciegos a causa de su propio poder- siguió con veneno -sera un joven reino... ¿nos subestiman?- escupió a Jafar que estaba en un gesto amargo y severo no desistiendo.

Mazru con su gesto fiero dio un paso enfrente dispuesto a enfrentar al oscuro hombre, pero un flujo de movimientos marciales la pequeña mujer en comparación que había estado enfrente, le había dado la vuelta con facilidad ante los jadeos de los niños clavandolo en el suelo con una mano sujetándolo en el piso con una fuerza irracional a su proporción mientras la otra la extendía en una amenaza de golpe -no intervenir... seria lo mas sabio capitán- sugirió con el ceño fruncido -nuestra paciencia no es algo que deba poner a prueba... sabe que ese otro general rompió esa linea delgada- apretó sus labios -no empeore esto-

-SUFICIENTE- la voz de mando detono por parte del ronco pecho de Sinbad, su postura de mando obligo a todos a voltear a verlo... excepto por el dúo de Avalon -lamento esto... agradezco sus motivos aunque como ustedes dicen, no nos debían explicaciones- cedió ante el jadeo incrédulo de Jafar.

-Parece que no es tan tonto- susurro Kiritsugu regresando su arma a su hombro en un borrón de cualquier hostilidad, dando una seña a su colega de seguir su ejemplo.

Un silencio en el grupo cuando los enviados de Avalon comenzaron su partida sin dar miradas extra a los abandonados sin ninguna señal de hostilidades, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera irse la voz de Sinbad resonó en el vacío de esa noche de destrucción -Entonces son ciertos los rumores- con un tono serio, pero su rostro mostraba la misma tranquilidad ofrecida -un reino que acoge cualquiera que lo necesite... esclavos en su mayoría-

Jafar apreto sus puños molesto mientras Mazru se levantaba con rapidez ayudado por Morgiana, Aladdin parpadeaba cual búho al lado de un acobardado Alibaba que miraba el pozo donde estaba ese general en el suelo... no creyendo la fuerza de la chica... pero ahora, ante lo dicho la atención en los que se detuvieron en una fachada de contestar.

-Nuestro rey es benigno... cuando un esclavo cruza nuestras fronteras... reciben el asilo automático de Avalon- explico con paciencia y un tono de orgullo Bazett mirando por encima de su hombro.

Alibaba abrió la boca incrédulo de tanta bondad a los esclavos ofrecida con facilidad, su curiosidad aumentada no solo por el potencial escondido de solo dos representantes de aquel reino que suena a un sueño... sino por la bondad de ese misterioso Rey, preguntándose como seria.

Aladdin sonrió sinceramente, algo de inquietud por la frialdad de esos dos borrada por las buenas intenciones de un reino a esas personas a las que les quitaron su libertad -Ugo-kun... -recordó con tristeza, deseando que su amigo este bien para ir a conocer dichas tierras prometidas.

Morgiana amplio sus ojos en sorpresa, una ligera picazón en sus ojos ante tales promesas para gente que sufría como ella.

-Interesante- Sinbad, rey de Sindria y líder de la alianza de los siete mares sonrió para sus adentros, ahora mas que nunca con la intención de lograr algo con el reino de Avalon y su misterioso rey muy a pesar de las asperezas demostradas era mas su prioridad de unir en las lineas a dichas promesas.

Una mueca de desprecio mientras aquellos se iban sin ningun aire de remordimiento -no son interesantes- aseguro Jafar amenazador inquieto por aquel hombre de negro, era peligroso... y esa mujer... era también algo que considerar mirando la facilidad con la que rivalizo con Mazru ¿quizás una mestiza del gran clan?

Pero por el momento, el grupo que se quedaba tenia prioridades en las cuales se debían concentrar, Baldadd enfrenta un problema y según lo poco dicho por Kiritsugu, habían estado esclavizando a sus habitantes... ¿para que? Se cuestiono el hombre de ojos dorados, su vista vagando en el cielo despejado.

XXXXX

Era un dia por la mañana, el palacio tan distante de los problemas del mundo exterior, egoísmo y avaricia llenaban el entorno de cierto rey, sus pies regordetes caminando rumbo a la sala donde un visitante inesperado aguardaba.

-Quienes creen que son- gruño Ahbmad con arrogancia, sus brazos cruzados y dando miradas a su hermano -como para llamarme en la mañana sin alguna invitación- suspiro hastiado.

Sahbmad se miro tímido y culpable -dicen ser representantes de Avalon- argumento con paciencia, los pasos resonando en el suelo del pasillo que por unos momentos parecía eterno.

-¿Avalon?- gruño el rey con indiferencia, una mueca de desprecio -que clase de reino inferior alega que ese nombre es importante- se quedo enfrente de esa gran puerta -no es como si fuera Kou-

-Es un reino joven... mas que el propio Sindria- aseguro el virrey, siendo el mas capacitado en cuanto al entorno mas allá de Baldadd

Su hermano levanto su mano con desinterés -no digas mas... me aburres- quito importancia al momento en que la guardia abría las puertas para su líder, Sahbmad negó con pesadez pero incapaz de contradecir a su pariente.

Ahí en la sala donde tiempo atrás se reunió con Sinbad, rey de Sindria se encontraban dos personas sentadas en la mesa, ya con algunos aperitivos servidos por la servidumbre.

El regordete rey miro desde su altura, indiferente y con un juicio de desagrado por las apariencias extranjeras de esos dos -yo no concibo reuniones con el servicio... yo solo hablare con el rey- se dio de importancia, sin sentarse aun parado arrogante en la puerta.

Sahbmad abrió sus ojos por tal desplante de su hermano a los forasteros, miro interrogante hacia donde estos estaban sentados pero parecían ajenos a la ofensa.

-Nuestro rey tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cumplir con usted- corto el hombre, cuyo ojos cargados de severidad casi consumían al par llegado -obviamente una mejor administración que este reino- gruño.

El virrey estaba sorprendido por las palabras acertadas y crueles, era como una comparación de su líder con el de ellos, los guardias a sus espaldas parecían de acuerdo pero evidentemente no lo dirían abiertamente.

Antes de que un ofendido rey replicara, el hombre levanto la mano -no vinimos aquí a discutir formas de gobierno, Rey Ahbmad- ahora la voz demandante de la mujer interrumpió, su vestimenta al igual que la de su compañero.

-Ni mucho menos pedir su aprobación o exigencia de que nuestro rey haga el trabajo de nosotros- el hombre se puso de pie, encarando al pequeño bulto que era el líder de Baldadd -Kiritsugu Emiya... mi compañera Bazett Fraga- se presento mas no por respeto si no por etiqueta.

-hemos estado en este lugar a petición de la buena voluntad de nuestro rey-continuo la mujer sin esperar la aceptación de Ahbmad que parecía contenido de coraje por tales libertades que se otorgaban esos extranjeros.

-¿Su rey?- cuestiono mas amable Sahbmad, además de impresionados con la autoridad en la que se manejaban ambos, no importaba que uno fuera mujer.

-Si, ha habido esclavos forzados o ignorantes de su estado... todos provenientes de Baldadd y bajo la mano de Kou- contesto el hombre con un cigarro en su boca, dirigiéndose a sentar para darle la seña que ellos hicieran lo mismo... no importaba si el rey quisiera o no compartir su tiempo con el "servicio".

-Eso no es problema de ustedes- aseguro el regordete líder con bastante indiferencia y sin darle importancia a un tema que convenía solo a dos reinos sin intencion de moverse en un claro gesto de reto infantil.

-Lo es cuando dichos esclavos son tratados como mero ganado- Emiya con un tono severo contradijo, aunque su temple aseguraba que le importaba menos el tema -una cantidad que nuestro rey no puede ignorar- suspiro.

Ahbmad entrecerró sus ojos ante la mención del rey pero en ningún momento mencionarlo por su nombre, extraño pero no le daría importancia que no se merece -es deber del pueblo asegurar el bienestar de sus gobernantes- aseguro creído, con una sonrisa despectiva.

-¿Esta comercializando con ellos, su propio pueblo?- la pregunta ruda y cruel, Bazett con toda su repulsión clavo su mirada en un codicioso rey que chasqueo la lengua en claro desinterés por tal tono.

-Es todo lo que quería saber- Kiritsugu se levanto sin mirar al regordete, le dio una orden silenciosa a su indignada compañera para que obedeciera -agradezco su tiempo- aseguro.

El rey dio un bufido, sin molestarse en darles una mirada a esos inferiores, hiso una mueca cuando la mujer le dio una mirada hostil, pero trato de no temblar... no cuando la reunión con Kou prometía mas gratificaciones que esos no invitados que no sabían para que habían venido... solo alardeando de un rey sin nombre.

Sahbmad junto con la guardia estaban blancos como el papel ante lo dicho por su líder, se miraron unos a otros para dejar su vista en su rey que parecía placido, como si lo dicho no fuera egoísta y cruel.

Entonces el virrey, tomo una decisión... era cobarde, no tenia fuerza ni voluntad para irse encontrar de su hermano, para tomar un puesto... pero el sabia que había alguien allá afuera que podía contrarrestar y detener esa locura, iría donde siempre infiltraba información... la tropa de la niebla y Alibaba debían poner un alto al rey.

XXXXX

Sinbad repasaba algunas estrategias, su ayuda a Baldadd era su prioridad por ahora... la habitacion desordenada con miles de papeles desperdigados en la mesa, Masrur silencioso a sus espaldas en un ambiente de trabajo arduo.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho llamando la atención de ambos hombres, ahí Jafar con un gesto funebre se abria paso -sucede algo- cuestiono intrigado el rey.

-Los enviados de Avalon marcharon esta mañana- contesto sin sentimientos el segundo al mando, abriéndose paso para estar frente a su líder.

Sinbad se recargo en su silla pensativo, sus ojos vagando en el techo de la habitación -sus intenciones no eran estar en el conflicto- dijo como afirmación que ya habia sido explicada por estos dos -entonces... ¿Por qué la molestia?- se cuestiono, porque venir si solo era preocupación vana del rey, era claro que ese hombre Kiritsugu no era alguien que debia subestimarse.

¿Quizás si era desinterés en ayudar? o había algo oculto a sus ojos, porque aparecer ante ellos si no querían intervenir... porque irse sin hacer nada... o hicieron algo... esto ultimo hiso eco, su instinto le decía que había algo.

-¿Qué piensas?- pidió Jafar con una ceja ligera en arqueo exigente, apretando sus puños ocultos ante solo el recuerdo de aquel dúo irrespetuoso.

El silencio se hiso en aquella pequeña sala desordenada de paccione.

Golpeteando su dedo en la barbilla pensativo sin perturbarse por la mirada del peliblanco expectante de una respuesta-Esto... puede que solo hayan venido por una sola intención- susurro al aire, sus súbditos expectantes -darse a conocer al mundo- dio de ejemplo.

El peliblanco se miro intrigado por tal afirmación -porque lo dices- cuestiono, no dispuesto a quedarse con esa duda.

-Kou... Baldadd... nosotros... Sindria- el brillo de comprensión del rey de los mares, pero sabia que se le escapaba algo -un reino silencioso... que de un momento a otro... se muestra a nosotros con tanta confianza- inquirió.

-Sugieres... que esto solo era una presentación- Jafar no se miraba confiado de la idea -o solo una manera de decirnos que ellos están presentes- su mente trabajaba miles de ideas a la vez.

-Y que saben de nosotros... aunque nosotros no sepamos de ellos- Masrur hablo con monotonía, pero una razón aplastante aun la inquietud de verse superado por una mujer lo molestaba aunque era menos obvio que los otros.

-Interesante- aseguro Sinbad -esto solo nos hace esperar con mas ansias la confirmación de una visita...- se recargo en la mesa -mas cuando el nombre del rey... nunca fue dicho- sonrió como si hubiera conseguido un juguete... un aliado potencial... que aunque desconocido, ya se daba a desear.

Los súbditos miraron el brillo de interés creciente en su rey, pero nadie dijo nada por el momento, mas cuando Alibaba y Morgiana entraban en el lugar... justo esa noche, la noticia del tratado con el Imperio Kou llego a oídos de todos los involucrados en la tropa de la niebla.

XXXXX

Un rey mirando desde su reino de piedra, silencioso y expectante, el viento movía su flequillo en una tranquilidad alarmante, desde esa altura miraba los jardines bien cuidados donde la vegetación exuberante quedo como un recuerdo de la salvaje isla.

Su vestido en un azul y blanco, dando una imagen de delicadeza que contrastaba con la dureza de sus ojos y frialdad de sus acciones... todas con honor... todas por su gente.

Este reino hecho con esfuerzo, tiempo ejercido para hacerlo estable mientras los rumores tomaban fuerza conforme su presencia se hacia presente para este mundo, aun algunos países son difíciles de llegar... pero las propuestas ya estaban a la orden del día.

Su plan de ser cuidadoso ya no era una opción, ya Kiritsugu se lo había alertado y Yunnan también marcho con esa advertencia... sus tiempos de un crecimiento en paz y silencioso, discreto a ojos no deseados llegaba a su fin, con tal de que la fama creciera como debía ser.

El rey Arturo con sus ojos dispuestos a enfrentar este nuevo mundo, guiando su pueblo para un objetivo, era consciente que sus trabajos de años ya han llamado la atención de ciertas potencias... mas aquellas que manejan la esclavitud como medio de comercio.

Ante el pensamiento se frustro, pero se controlo considerablemente... su temple era famoso entre su gente, pero aun debía gobernar con puño de justicia que comenzaba a ser evidente fuera de sus propias fronteras... nuevamente, con un objetivo claro... dejar a todos los foráneos con la idea de su fuerza antes de conocerla en persona.

-Mi señor- llamo un hombre a sus espaldas, Bedivere siempre fiel y a su alcance, se inclinaba a espera del permiso de hablar.

-Adelante- concibió la mujer, aun con su papel de su genero arraigado y difícil de quitar, mas cuando este nuevo mundo parecía tener las mismas ideas que el abandonado sobre el genero era algo molesto.

Sabia de la magi de Rem, pero era lejos una postura de reinado que ella ejercía... era mas difícil mantener el silencio lo que era, pero ya no podía evitar por mas tiempo las otras potencias... mas cuando Kiritsugu y Bazett darían la cara por primera vez desde la fundación al mundo, pues el nombre de Avalon saldria de sus fronteras.

-Una nueva embarcación de esclavos provenientes de Rem llego- informo tal cortes como se pudiera, siendo este un tema recurrente con los años y al cual le dedicaron esfuerzo.

-Te doy mi aprobación... hacer lo necesario- aseguro al dirigirse donde su trono se erguía entre terciopelo rojo y tallados dorados -puedes retirarte- ordeno, la figura obedeció sin rechistar mientras el suspiro vino consigo, siendo que las personas tratadas de esa manera son difíciles de hacerlas confiar... de apreciar la libertad.

Ahí ella se quedo pensativa, tendría que dar respuestas a estos imperios y reinos de sus constante insistencia, sabia que no podría ocultar lo obvio para estos... le hacia preguntar... ¿Por qué funciono en el pasado?.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Como los documentos que encontre de esta historia, que si algunos no sabian habia borrado por error, eran borradores a los que habia subido originalmente... tengo que leerlos detalladamente por cualquier error... pero como mi mente juega conmigo, termino editandolos agregandoles mas a la trama.

no se si lo notaron, pero en el original aunque habia roces entre Jafar y Bazett, ahora fueron mas obvio que empezaron desde el inicio... ademas que agregue un enfrentamiento mas cruel por parte de Kiritsugu.

espero no defraudarlos, como dije... tengo que checar los borradores antes de subirlo.

Un dato que considerar: 1.77 de Bazett Fraga vs 1.68 de Alibaba Saluja (aunque despues crece a la misma altura pero obvio despues del salto temporal)


	4. Chapter 4

Reyes 4

Baldadd ahora siendo una republica bajo la jurisdicción de Sindria, cuya petición al imperio Kou fue que lo reconocieran como tal, algo que logro Sinbad con su visita por negociaciones por ese ahora cambiado reino.

Pero aún con esta intervención... Kou ya empezaba a exterderse en esas tierras dañadas

Era un arduo trabajo que no cualquiera tomaría, el desastre de la guerra civil, el hambre y la escases golpeó duramente a cada poblador vulnerable... levantar un reino desde cenizas literalmente y era algo que se necesitaba fuerza por parte del actual gobernante.

En las habitaciones reales, un hombre de gesto severo y rasgos fuertes con un cabello rojo en un peinado real, sus ojos estrictos en una profundidad de meditación hacia el reino entregado, Kuoen Ren miraba los papeles con una concentración envidiable, pasaba de uno a otro sin inmutarse con el exterior, pues las construcciones se podían escuchar para la mejora de esta nueva republica.

Los reportes eran variados, mientras sus ojos escaneaban intensamente cada palabra dada por la guardia que presencio todo desde el inicio.

Fruncía el ceño cuando había participaciones no gratas, como aquellos sacerdotes que sabia habitaban en su propio imperio, suspiro sabiendo que todas esas maquinaciones eran planeadas para algo, pero el hueco del porque estaba presente... el lo sabia... pero no podía hacer nada sin la información necesaria.

El príncipe era callado y reflexivo, pero al mismo tiempo amante de la historia por lo cual podía guiar al pueblo evitando los errores, podría ser cruel si la necesidad es apremiante pero el saber que estaba ahí... por ordenes de su padre, lo tensaba de sobremanera.

Los papeles recitaban la intervención de Sindria, también cuando avalaron la protección de Baldadd bajo la alianza de los siete mares, Kouen enarco una ceja ante la "buena" voluntad del rey Sinbad por ese decaído reino... pero el podía leer mas allá de las intenciones desinteresadas.

Puede que sea un creciente sentimiento de competencia por el famoso rey, conquistador de 7 celdas, pero era mas allá de esto, entonces sus ojos leyeron algo que le provoco una leve perturbación en su rostro inexpresivo -Avalon- susurro al recargarse en su mano, ahora concentrado en el documento actual.

Una media sonrisa distraídamente hiso su camino en el rostro del príncipe de Kou, sus ojos brillando en una intensidad intimidante, una oscuridad y obsesión salía a flote por la sed de conocimiento, al saberse que ahí estuvo presente otro misterio al cual persiguió desde que supo de su existencia.

Al parecer Kougyoku tiene un reporte pendiente por entregar, pero al estar en el imperio debería esperar impaciente a contactarla para saber de primera mano su experiencia con los "visitantes" inesperados (ignorando el hecho violento que la misma princesa provoco).

-Shou En- con su voz gruesa y mando la alzo, sabiendo que seria escuchado al instante.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una criatura de apariencia reptil entrando con soltura, intimidante pero servicial -hablo mi señor- dijo con sumo respeto.

-Deseo que escribas una carta...- sus ojos se posaron en los de su súbdito en una orden inflexible -envíalo al reino de Avalon con una petición mía para una visita- su voz era impasible pero el brillo inquietante de los ojos lo delataban, pues no podía esperar a que su padre lo enviara a el directamente... Y si no, ya se adelantó para ser considerado como primera opción por parte de ese reino... Siendo el motivo de su letra.

Su familiar lo miro imperturbable pero con curiosidad, una que se trago para obedecer ciegamente al que seguiría en la oscuridad de ser necesario.

Kuoen Ren se quedo nuevamente en soledad, disfrutando de la nueva lectura, donde no hablan mas de Avalon, solo una leve visita al rey anterior antes de marcharse con el mismo misterio que lo envolvía.

Ese reino que trajo problemas al Imperio por su lucha contra la esclavitud, una potencia que creció sin conocimiento de ellos, mas joven que Sindria, además de denegar las peticiones de visita dadas por su padre para conocer a este gobierno... pero no era el único, lo sabia y gruño profundamente al saber que el rey de los mares tuvo la oportunidad de conocer uno de los representantes al cual se le ha negado a su mismo país.

Las olas se escuchaban, las reparaciones haciendo eco, mientras la republica de Baldadd nacía bajo el ala de un Imperio, un reino que casi caía en depravación... pero que la sabiduría de Solomon a manos de Aladdin, evito un destino plagado de rukh negro.

Los ciudadanos en desesperación habían hecho del tiempo algo incontable, entre las mejoras y sus ganas de salir delante de su propio pozo, su propio acostumbrar a las nuevas reglas... días... semanas... meses se fueron volando.

XXXXX

En una sala oscura, con miles de presentes cubiertos con túnicas y sin su rostro ser visto, en un circulo místico donde el centro era habitado por Gyokuen Ren junto a una esfera resplandeciente... los canticos y susurros eran evidentes, en un esfuerzo por penetrar lo que tantos años han intentado conocer.

Los gestos suaves de la hermosa mujer estaban deformados por la codicia y la maldad -no sucede nada- gruño al taparse la boca con la manga de su vestido, ahí en aquella esfera solo podía ver una funda de espada.

Una vaina cuyo material dorado resplandecía evitando toda negrura, adornado con colores que le daban un aire elegante y poderoso... Dorado con azul... en el centro de esa funda, era un tallado en un lenguaje inentendible para la que intentaba introducirse a espiar.

Runas extranjeras rodeaban esa funda dorada, como una advertencia que dejaba en claro que no tenia el poder para poder evadir aquellas protecciones donde la vaina era el centro de su poder.

Fuertes pulsaciones se demostraban en la visión... Alejandolos... Expulsando el intento de infiltración aun cuando los rezos aumentaron intensamente en la sala.

La mujer oscurecían aun mas su gesto, la locura rayando su belleza exterior -inténtenlo de nuevo- ordeno secamente al grupo, no dispuesta a ceder ante tales protecciones que rayaban su orgullo del más antiguo magi.

Estaba mas que dispuesta a conocer ese reino, aquel de nombre Avalon cuya existencia retaba sus planes a larga distancia, dichoso reino que fue mencionado por el emperador cuando la singularidad vino de visita para apelar por su reciente trabajo... Baldadd.

Ofrecería a ella misma para la visita, esperaba cruzar las fronteras de ese misterioso país para comenzar a derrumbarlo, infectarlo y borrarlo de este mundo el cual no necesita algo como eso.

No podía permitir algo de esa magnitud en ese mundo, mas alla del rencor a la singularidad de primer nivel... muy por debajo de su odio a cierto rey de un mundo muerto... estaba su desconfianza para aquel reino que un día rumores llegaron y del cual negativas de negocios nunca fueron aceptadas.

Miro el entorno con desprecio, saliendo del centro de ese circulo donde la esfera mostraba la misma imagen una y otra vez, no quería perder la paciencia... ella después de todo, siempre espero.

Judal despertó, siendo que estaba ubicado al fondo de esa reunión, la mirada de Gyokuen se disperso para mostrar la bondad falsa que era su mascara -espero que hayas descansado- aseguro, sabiendo que el niño magi había perturbado la esencia de su magi.

Pero eso no importa para Gyokuen, cuyo propósito es abolir la arrogante voluntad de Solomon, destruir el mundo conocido, manchar el rukh con oscuridad y traer consigo los deseos pasados... de padre.

XXXXX

Sinbad miraba el mar con añoranza en una dirección, donde tierra comenzaba a ser divisada por aquella embarcación, habían sido meses sin regresar a su patria eso sin contar el tiempo de sus negociaciones en el imperio Kou para interceder por Baldadd.

Pero sus pensamientos habían sido plagado con planes, para contactar con cierto reino misterioso al cual su interés solo aumento con sus enviados a Baldadd, sus sufrimientos en el pasado le habían despertado agrado por el reino de Avalon, con su trabajo de auxilio a los esclavos.

Una potencia que podía ser amoldada según sus necesidades si llegaran a aceptar su alianza, su protección... su propósito, pero esto tendría que esperar hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de encarar al rey sin nombre.

El viento golpeo con suavidad, atrayendo el olor de tierra húmeda de las costas, fue cuando por fin lograron desembarcar para ser recibidos por una comitiva, con una sonrisa sincera ahí parte de sus generales le daban la bienvenida, junto con un Jafar severo.

-Sinbad- llamo el segundo al mando, esto solo saco un suspiro por parte del rey -se que apenas has llegado... pero tengo algo que te interesara escuchar- aseguro.

Pisti miro curiosa pero al igual expectante por la noticia que no podía esperar ser anunciada en el palacio -vamos... que esto es serio- aseguro Drakon, intercediendo cualquier dialogo fuera de paredes seguras.

El rey solo acepto, aunque debía aceptar que tenia curiosidad por lo que fuera que Jafar estaba desesperado por avisar, olvido eso mientras se concentraba en saludar a su gente que alegres aclamaban su regreso.

El sol armonioso los bañaba a todos, que alegremente le daban la bienvenida a su preciado reino, Sinbad se sentía alegre, importante y poderoso, con la capacidad de dar resguardo a sus habitantes con confianza única en su rey.

Drakon, Jafar, Pisti y Spartos eran su guardia, los últimos dos no compartían el gesto de que tratarían un asunto importante, al parecer sus generales habían aislado información o apenas eran conscientes de ella.

El cansancio era lavado cuando vio su imponente palacio, que coronaba el centro de su joven país, sus paredes reflejando el sol, sus acabados elegantes y la vegetación que le daban un toque único con aires hogareños.

-Nuestros invitados- cuestiono al pasar por sus pasillos, dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo, donde seguramente todo esta en su lugar, desde su salida a Baldadd.

Jafar suspiro -ellos están bien... bueno casi bien- dijo misterioso el peliblando, provocando un gesto de preocupación en el de ojos dorados que se detenía en abrir la puerta de su despacho para darle una mirada por lo dicho -gordos... pero bien- contesto.

Un fruncir de ceño por Sinbad para abrir su puerta en un golpe delicado -que quieres decir con eso- cuestiono demandante, pero un gesto que parecía mas incrédulo que nada.

-Lo que escuchaste- Pisti contesto sin cuidado, adentrándose al lugar donde libros adornaban una pared, junto con un escritorio donde papeles aguardaban por su rey, modesto y elegante como el resto del lugar.

-Pero ese no es el asunto- Drakon corto con desesperación, miro a Jafar que le dio permio para continuar lo que sea que se traían ambos -Hinahoho trato con ciertos comerciantes...- suspiro, mirando a los ojos de un curioso rey -estos trajeron rumores... y el nombre del rey de Avalon-

Sinbad contuvo el aliento, miro a su segundo al mando luego a Drakon, para terminar con un Spartos y Pisti interrogantes por tanto misterio y de emoción que hacían el tema.

Era lo que tanto el rey esperaba, algunas noticias mas detalladas además del nombre cuyos enviados desviaban con facilidad, sintió emoción pero mas cuando el nombre parecía no querer salir de los labios de sus súbditos, que se miraban unos a otros.

-Rey Arturo- aseguro Jafar -el nombre del rey de Avalon es Arturo- continuo con mas desglosamiento, un nombre extranjero y que se sentía extraño en la lengua -además de describirlo como distante y justo... cuya fuerza, mando y lealtad a su gente, va mas allá de lo visto-

-Lo dijeron con tanta confianza... un brillo de admiración- continuo Hinahoho que entraba justo en el momento, con documentación entre sus manos.

Sinbad susurro para si mismo el nombre del rey que aspiraba a aliado, era una palabra extraña pero que inspiraba algo de respeto por solo eso, se recargo pesadamente en su silla pensativo y con las ganas de que la visita fuera autorizada... pues aunque podía mandar un espía, no podría arruinar posibles negociaciones con eso, no es que los fueran a descubrir... pero tenia una corazonada que no era el momento.

-Terminaste de interrogarlos- cuestiono Jafar, siendo que pidió mas detalles de esos comerciantes que tuvieron la suerte de ser recibidos por el misterioso reino, no podía guardarse información mas cuando su rey había enviado una carta de petición que esperaban su respuesta pronto.

Hinahoho suspiro -no es mucha información... aseguran que no vieron directamente al rey- hojeo nuevamente lo reportado, obviamente tendrían que ser diplomáticos para poder ver a alguien de poder de un país, pero esperaba que por lo menos lo hubieran visto de lejos -los comerciantes no dieron mas detalles que el trato, la gente y el reino- algo frustrado concluyo, poniendo las hojas en manos de su rey.

-Bueno, por lo menos el nombre es un gran avance- aseguro pesimista Sinbad, recibiendo con ánimos por primera vez un trabajo de lectura sin ser obligado por Jafar.

-Bien, creo que nuestra curiosidad fue saciada- aseguro Pisti con una cara de claro desconcierto, arrastrando al silencioso Spartos consigo sin mirar atrás.

Hinahoho miro a los que quedaban -los comerciantes piensan regresar- informo con suspicacia -ellos aseguran que harán de un punto Avalon-

-Bueno, obviamente han abierto sus fronteras para todo tipo de comercio- Sinbad alababa el trabajo, prediciendo sus pasos a seguir.

Los datos que leia era que su pueblo eran de piedra, cuyos integrantes eran en su mayoría esclavos o personas que huyen de la guerra... prospero, tranquilo donde la gente parecía feliz, sin la nube de su pasado opacándoles... como si les hubieran ofrecido un nuevo inicio, un lugar seguro.

Sindria tenia un rol para dar resguardo a quienes lo necesitan, pero nunca se enfoco a luchar contra los comerciantes de personas de una manera directa.

Sinbad continuaba con su lectura, escasa y que le dejaba un hueco de insatisfacción por los pocos datos asegurados, esperaba que ese rey fuera a recibirlos pronto.

-Como es que un país del cual no sabíamos nada... repentinamente comenzamos a escucharlo de todas partes- Drakon dejo su gesto de reptil en blanco, pero lo dicho era serio.

-No lo sabemos- aseguro Jafar robando las palabras de su concentrado rey, que parecía releer los documentos con la esperanza de que algo nuevo apareciera.

-Masrur se ofreció cuando se acepte la visita a Avalon a ser la guardia... el en verdad quiere ir- aseguro Hinahoho llamando la atención de todos, pues era raro que el fanali tuviera una petición o que expresara un deseo aunque sea a colegas generales.

-Supongo que quiere ver con sus propios ojos- el peliblanco inquirió, sabiendo el pasado de esclavitud al cual el hombre del gran clan se enfrento.

-Estamos muy seguros que aceptara- Drakon se cruzo de brazos, viendo entre su rey y los otros generales, que ya hablaban como si fuera todo aceptado.

-Aceptara... es lo que todo esto significa- Sinbad sonrió alegre, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban con un brillo extraño -Avalon ya salió de sus sombras- se recargo pesadamente en su silla, mirando entre sus súbditos con picardía.

Drakon, Hinahoho y Jafar suspiraron, pues sabían que tenia razón su rey después de todo -entonces... donde están mis invitados- cuestiono nuevamente el recién llegado.

Después de rato, Sinbad miraba incrédulo las bolas de masa en la que se habían convertido Alibaba y Aladdin, grandes y rechonchos de la inactividad además de mucha comida.

XXXXX

En el reino de Avalon, una sala de piedra donde en el centro una mesa redonda cuyo centro hueco, mostraba que encajado en el suelo de roca gris a una considerable profundidad, pero que no amedrentaba la hermosura de la vaina... Avalon, cuyo nombre fue dado a su país al fundarse.

Kiritsugu y Bazett sudaban de su ultimo trabajo, sus poderes agotados pero orgullosos de verse que eran impenetrables, no es que fueran necesarios, pero les gustaba el reto de retirar las amenazas fantasmas de sus tierras, mientras el gesto de Arturo se centraba en la vaina, cuyo objetivo era ser el centro de su reino... su protección.

-Seguirán intentando... nunca se cansan- aseguro Bazett al ver como nuevamente el estuche legendario brillaba amenazante junto con sus runas, evitando la introducción invasiva de los que querían ver mas allá de sus defensas con hostiles deseos.

Kiritsugu suspiraba, pero su rostro no mostraba nada mas que desprecio -ahora que hemos salido del anonimato... sus intentos aumentaron- aseguro ausente, sacando sus preciados cigarros para aligerar su propia tensión.

Después de un silencio, donde Bazett tomaba el reto de sacar a los intrusos por mera diversión y meta, Lancelot y Bedivere llegaron, con sus auras formales entre sus ropas de toque medieval, el primero siempre en colores oscuros, el segundo entre blanco y azul... tomando asiento en aquella mesa redonda donde el hueco central la vaina seguía mística.

-Los he convocado... ya que he dado mi decisión de comenzar a tratar con los reyes de este mundo- Arturo indico con mando, los magos ahora sentados uno al lado del otro en esa mesa sin rango, pues ellos eran modestos y se dividían los deberes de manera justa.

XXXXX

Scheherazade miraba el panorama de su preciado imperio, con sus ojos fijos en distantes recuerdos de su primer rey, suspirando pesadamente mientras el viento removía con calma el gran mar rubio de rizos.

La antigua magi suspiraba con sus ojos cerrados pero que esto no impedía su visión, sus pensamientos vagando en sus opciones para la visita la cual por fin había sido aceptada, después de años y algunos conflictos a causa de esclavos que nunca llegaron a cumplir con el coliseo en el pasado por pasar por esas fronteras... no le preocupaba, pues era algo admirable desde su punto de vista.

Bedivere fue el mensajero para la confirmación de sus años de insistencia a ese reino joven de nombre Avalon, el súbdito mostro a pesar de su corta visita, un carisma único, respeto y lealtad a su rey Arturo, cuyo nombre nunca había sido escuchado por extraño que parezca.

Rubios risos fueron puestos detrás de su oreja, debidamente acepto que quedo maravillada con el humilde hombre, con sus rasgos que aunque podían ser normales según los estándares del mundo, tenían ese "algo" que le hacia diferente... su juicio de magi le indicaba, que conoció a un posible prospecto de rey.

Una sonrisa paso por su gesto levemente infantil, si eso eran sus súbditos, que demostraría el que en verdad esta dispuesto en el trono... Scheherazade debía concentrarse en escoger a un acompañante, pues siendo magi la agregaron en la visita.

-Mi señora- llamo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, su cabello rojizo que combinaba con sus ojos peculiares, su traje consistía en una sencilla vestidura blanca cubierta de una armadura dorada.

Ahí inclinado esperando el reconocimiento del magi de su imperio -que deseas Muu- llamo con cariño la mujer, volteando a observar a su leal guardia y prospecto de rey.

El joven rey levanto su vista, sus ojos mostrando la seriedad del asunto mientras se veía indeciso de la petición a seguir -yo quisiera acompañarla- aseguro con un sentimiento de un deseo que quería.

Scheherazade abrió sus ojos azules ante el pedimento, Muu era extraño que le hiciera una petición pero sabia porque, una sonrisa adorno sus gestos -por supuesto Muu... estaría honrada de que vinieras conmigo al reino de Avalon- aseguro.

El mestizo fanali sonrió a lo grande, ansioso por esa visita al misterioso reino cuya valentía en liberar esclavos lo cautivo, después de todo su gente casi siempre eran objetivo de los traficantes de personas -gracias- humildemente se inclino, para dejar sola al guía de su imperio.

Muu Alexius contaría los días que faltaban para cumplir con el rey del que su fama crece conforme el tiempo pasa, su esperanza aumentaba y puede que mas Fanalis estén integrando ese reino misterioso que es Avalon.

XXXXX

En un barco en solitario, con la vela adornada finamente con el escudo de la familia Pendragon en un bordado azul que resaltaba entre tela blanca, ahí un resignado Bedivere cumplía su misión de mensajería, no es que fuera a quejarse, pues era un honor, era solo que tratar con tanta gente que parecía juzgar con la mirada era demasiado para el que nunca había salido de Avalon desde su fundacion.

Lancelot no fue necesario, siendo que con el trabajo de la guardia estaba ocupado, Bazett y Kiritsugu se desacreditaron de inmediato pues acababan de regresar de sus largos peregrinajes y querían mantenerse en el reino.

Dejándolo a el, junto con una pequeña comitiva de gente de confianza, solo lo necesario pues evidentemente no irían a conflicto.

El imperio Reim ocasiono una gran impresión, con sus ciudades muy al estilo romano, pero Scheherazade había sido un pesado encuentro de escrutinio, deseando que no defraudaría a su rey al ser lo cercano a un juicio de su joven reino para ese pais.

Con un suspiro el joven caballero y fiel a su rey, debía concentrarse a los días futuros de viaje, su próxima parada seria Sindria, siendo que ese rey según Kiritsugu ya habían cumplido y parecían desesperados por cumplir con nuestro señor, concluyendo con Baldadd, pues contestarían la petición del líder Kouen Ren escogido como vocero de Kou, esperando a cumplir con su respectivo magi.

XXXXX

Fin de capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Reyes 5

Sinbad estaba ausente en un sinfín de papelería que requería su revisión, sabia que si no terminaba seria un terror tratar con Jafar al no ver esto en orden y solo para que diera el visto bueno -no soy necesario en esto- se quejo airado mientras plasmaba su firma en otro documento de embarques, suspiro pesadamente cerrando sus ojos... pidiendo a los cielos algo que lo arrebatara lejos de ese asiento.

Miro por el gran ventanal, donde la brisa del mar entraba como una burla por la libertad que se perdía allá afuera, era en esas ocasiones en que el rey deseaba ser aquel joven aventurero sin ninguna preocupación... pero tenia gente que proteger, solo por eso hacia todas aquellas formalidades que descansaban debajo de sus manos.

Gimio en decepción dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio para mirar hacia enfrente desde esa perspectiva -estoy aburrido- canturreo un poco, recordando que había despedido al grupo de Alibaba con un agregado que era el príncipe de Kou para la misión de conquista de una celda que estaba causando estragos.

El peli morado se recargo en su sillon, entregándose a vagar en sus pensamientos, cerro sus ojos en concentración disfrutando de la burla del viento que le destensaba, otra vez deseando ser el mismo el que acompañara al grupo de jóvenes que se aventurarían a la conquista de un calabozo.

Pero esto fue olvidado, cuando sus ojos se abrieron en seriedad inquietante en el siempre rey descuidado y alegre, recordando la propuesta de Hakuryuu Ren que se acerco a el como un apoyo contra su propio imperio... esperaba que fuera lo correcto sugerirle que pasara tiempo con Alibaba.

Sus ojos dorados intensos en sus planes futuros y en sus cartas encontradas en baldadd, donde un magi podía estar a su alcance... eso sin contar su encuentro con Avalon.

El moreno repaso cada uno de sus siguientes pasos, con seriedad y dando muestra del porque era rey con su actitud que podía ser dominante, arrastrando gente a su luz que prometía consumir a los incautos... una sonrisa alegre lleno su rostro, volviendo a la actitud descuidada que siempre mostraba.

-SIN- grito Jafar al entrar de golpe, asustando al pobre rey que se paro tirando todo papel que traía consigo ante el intempestiva acción.

-Que... ya voy a terminar- dijo como rápida respuesta fingiendo firmar, prediciendo que le estaría apurando con su trabajo como siempre, tratando que su obvia vagancia no fuera evidente para su segundo al mando.

-Tenemos un barco desconocido acercándose a los puertos- informo con alarma, no conocían el escudo gravado en la cercana embarcación, no sabia que pensar pues solo quedaba una opción y por el brillo de los ojos de su rey, pensaba lo mismo.

¡Esto es lo que Sinbad queria!

XXXX

Bedivere saboreaba el viento en su entorno, como su cabello rubio bailaba con la brisa mientras sus ojos observaban el puerto al que desembarcarían dentro de poco, noto que ya tenia una comitiva de bienvenida como lo fue con Reim, suspirando para sus adentros y enfocarse en su misión en una actitud sumamente diplomática.

-Pronto desembarcaremos- una voz de mando a sus espaldas, el capitán uno de tantos rasgos mixtos daba las indicaciones a la tripulacion cuando era necesario la intervención para tocar tierra.

Para el caballero cuyas túnicas azules blindadas con una ligera armadura en una vestimenta fuera de la común vistas en Sindria (o cualquier parte del mundo), su brazo derecho era diferente al tener una propia malla completa a comparación de la otra... a pesar de cualquier creencia el noble no tenia ninguna molestia con el clima, por el contrario era cómodo con su propia firma.

Los ojos esmeralda eran estrictos cuando comenzó a seguir el camino señalado por su gente para descender oficialmente en esas tierras, Kiritsugu y Bazett dieron un informe demasiado detallado como para llegar a diferenciarlo de entre toda la multitud sin siquiera mostrar un atisbo de confusión en su plano rostro.

El tenia no solo el trabajo de dar un mensaje de su rey, levantar la perspectiva mundial de Avalon... después de todo conociendo a los dos magos que dieron su primera impresión a Sindria, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

Con eso en mente y nada intimidado, se dirigió a quien sabia era el líder por descripciones.

-Agradezco este recibimiento... mi señor Sinbad- saludo con cortesía, inclinándose ante un moreno sorprendido que no esperaba que se dirigiera directamente a su posición -Bedivere, caballero de Avalon y mensajero de mi rey Arturo- esto ultimo lo agrego, levantándose en toda su altura para que su imperturbable rostro fijara su entorno.

Sinbad parpadeo perturbado ante la educación diplomática muy diferente a la rudeza de sus bases para juzgar al reino misterioso, sintió un codazo y fijo su vista ante Jafar que le recriminaba su constante silencio cuando era obvio que debía decir algo -oh lo siento- se disculpo de manera descuidada sin ninguna pizca del tono cortes de alguien de su nivel -Pero bueno, esto es una sorpresa- espanto pero la llameante mirada de su segundo al mando le estaba escarbando en la cien -Bienvenido a Sindria- concluyo con una sonrisa fácil.

Con un suspiro y una negación, el antes asesino dio un paso enfrente para dar una inclinación mas formal -Bienvenido- expreso de manera uniforme con un atisbo de sospecha ¿como puede pasar alguien tan fácil sus fronteras? era una de sus tantas preguntas, sin contar todavía estaba algo ofendido por aquel ultimo encuentro.

Aquel nunca rompió su postura rígida -Doy mis mas sinceras disculpas en nombre de Emiya y Fraga por la rudeza de su trato- expreso prontamente con un tono de vergüenza, Jafar abrió ligeramente sus ojos al igual que el rey mirando al extranjero.

-Usted no debe disculparse- esa fue Pisti desde algún punto de esa comitiva quitando las palabras de ambos representantes de esa isla.

Bedivere dio una sincera sonrisa en sus rasgos finos, sus ojos brillaron nobles -Pero debo... son de mi reino y nuestra responsabilidad- aseguro con compromiso -Lamento el venir sin ninguna invitación- corto cualquier hilo de esa conversación, no con rudeza mas bien con delicadeza pues no delataría a sus informantes, sacando entre sus ropas una carta con el sello el símbolo de la vela de su embarcación -pero mi rey me pidió entregar esto en persona- aseguro con sequedad educada.

Sinbad observo el sobre para grabar cada detalle, suspiro pero aun ante la desesperación, prefirió esperar hasta llegar a un lugar mas privado -si me permite guiarlo hacia el palacio- ofreció con un tono divertido pero formal -además de recibirlo como nuestro invitado-amplio sus brazos en bienvenida.

El conquistador de celda aprecio a su invitado con calma, parecía un hombre recto y confiable, se preguntaba si podría sacar información del misterioso rey, después de todo se ve mas accesible que los que conocieron durante el enfrentamiento de Kou en tierras de Baldadd... por otra parte su mirada vago en la espada en su cintura, no parecía ser contenedor ni familiar... según su ojo critico.

Bedivere no rompió su gesto plano -solo permaneceré en lo que mi gente recupera provisiones- aseguro con prontitud -tenemos otra misiva que entregar- explico cortamente.

El rey de sindria titubeo un poco curioso, pero se abstuvo a preguntar por la mirada que Jafar le daba de "paciencia" para que esperara hasta llegar a un lugar seguro -bueno, entonces mientras tanto- apremio queriendo aprovechar esa visita.

Bedivere era silencioso por naturaleza, además de demasiado concentrado en observar con detalle el reino anfitrión, pudo ver la alegría de su gente y la manera en que el rey saludaba a todos con simpatía, debía admitir que era una buena impresión... pero nunca podría comparar con Avalon, eso lo sabia.

XXXXX

Kougyoku suspiraba avergonzada con su intento de compromiso con Sinbad por el engañoso de su súbdito, pero no lo podía culpar... la habría hecho feliz, pero esa mentira hubiera atraído grandes problemas a su imperio.

Su mirada vago por el jardín, debía aceptar que estaba lleno de una variedad de gente de diversos países, este era un gran reino en pocas palabras, si comparabas la hospitalidad que ofrecía su rey para todos aquellos.

Pero le llamo la atención que hubiera un monto de anormal movimiento -que sucede- cuestiono a una de las sirvientas que parecía querer escapar de la pregunta a favor de tener todo listo.

-Tenemos un invitado no esperado, Princesa- aseguro cortes la dama, con un suspiro por lo cansado -dicen que es de Avalon- continuo al ver la mirada demandante de la noble, que parecía que el mundo se transformo por la furia que la hiso desaparecer del alcance la otra invitada de Kou.

La octava princesa hiso un gesto fiero, sus ojos buscaban salvajemente en el jardín, fue cuando noto la conmoción de un grupo que entraba al área de jardines rumbo al edificio principal, ahí al lado de Sinbad estaba un extranjero... al no ser aquellos que magullaron su orgullo en Baldadd su ira palideció, pero su curiosidad aumento por el porte que traía consigo.

La chica se acerco a unos pasos vacilante, con su mano ocultando parte de su rostro, para hacerse notar y ser presentada, no podía pasar la oportunidad de aprender mas de un reino cuyos súbditos eran insolentes ante la nobleza de Kou... se preguntaba si reaccionaria el extraño igual a aquellos dos.

No podría atacar sin tener un pretexto, aprovechando que si ese hombre no mostraba sus respetos que se merece, seria la oportunidad de aunque sea tomar una pequeña venganza en nombre de los insubordinados de Baldadd.

Sinbad parecía que la noto, pues su caminar se detuvo para observarla con su gesto noble que derretía los sentidos de la pobre princesa, pero debía mantenerse firme aunque sabia el sonrojo no lo podía parar -Mi estimada Princesa Kougyoku...- llamo suavemente, alentando a que se acercara -déjame presentarte a Bedivere, caballero de Avalon- señalo al rubio -Bedivere, déjame presentarte a la octava princesa de Kou... Kougyoku Ren- ahora la señalaba a la inversa.

Ella capto la diferencia de altura esperando esa oportunidad, pero sus pensamientos solo se embotaron al ver esos ojos esmeralda mirarla con suma dedicación y humildad -Un honor de conocerla, Princesa Ren- una sonrisa se extendió por esos rasgos elegantes mientras su mano totalmente enguantada en acero se puso en su pecho ofreciéndole un espectáculo a su juvenil mente.

¡Era tan guapo! fue su pensamiento golpeándolo con fuerza a la todavía adolescente enamoradiza.

-Yo...yo también- dijo torpemente bajando la vista y cubriendo su rostro ofreciendo la mano que fue aceptada para poner un casto beso en su dorso provocando un sonrojo mas fuerte que casi la hizo saltar por el gesto tan noble que no esperaba de alguien cuyo salvajismo quedo evidente de aquellos dos que conoció en Baldadd.

Jafar que vio todo el intercambio, negó divertido por el bochorno evidente de la princesa que alejaba su mano como si hubiera sido bendecida, aunque podía ver que en el rostro de la joven se miraba confundida... como si hubiera esperado algo distinto.

-Espero que su día sea perfecto para usted, Princesa Kougyoku- expreso con sinceridad, su rostro de nuevo al inexpresivo pero con una tranquilidad evidente que en su entorno podía relajar a cualquiera, como un don natural para que fuera en gracia de extraños... un rasgo apreciado en la nobleza, según la princesa deslumbrada por el extranjero.

-Yo también... -dijo apenada por su respuesta igual, tratando de salir de su ensoñación inducida -quiero decir, que disfrute su estancia en Sindria, que es un reino bello, señor Bedivere- alago de sobremanera para agregar mas a su corta respuesta, su rostro iluminado por la satisfacción además de saborear el nombre ajeno a su vocabulario.

-Gracias- Bedivere contesto cordial, algunos curiosos parecían acercarse para observar al nuevo llegado, aunque a una distancia prudente... el extranjero noto la diversidad de personas, con una prudencia de no ser notado o catalogado de descortés, aunque notaba los ojos del peliblanco que lo analizaba con detenimiento en la nuca... aunque el no expresara que lo sabia.

La princesa estaba teniendo una platica de su viaje, con el rostro siempre sereno de su acompañante ante las miradas de Jafar a sus espaldas, Sinbad se había alejado un momento, obligando el intercambio banal entre los visitantes de Sindria, las intenciones de venganza estaban olvidados en el fondo de la mente de una relajada noble de Kou.

-Bien, puedo mostrarle sus habitaciones- informo Sinbad interrumpiendo las conversaciones ligeras, se había distraído con una de las doncellas del palacio, que oportunas ya tenían todo listo -seguramente debe estar cansado- añadió, aunque arqueo la ceja por la expresión soñadora y de desconcierto, al parecer se había perdido de "algo" interesante.

-Por supuesto, mi señor- aseguro atento Bedivere -fue un placer, princesa Kougyoku- inclinado su cabeza en despedida de la princesa para enfocarse en su anfitrión por completo.

La joven parpadeo, pero sonrió de manera sincera e inocente -lo mismo- se despidió, mientras el grupo de hombres se alejaban en su propio asunto.

-Espero y no te moleste... pero te tendré una fiesta de bienvenida- informo el rey de Sindria animado al caballero que arqueo la ceja con inquietud brillando en sus ojos -para demostrar la hospitalidad de nuestro reino- aclaro para evitar cualquier negativa, mientras se dirigían nuevamente adentro.

-No es necesario- aseguro con prontitud, no dispuesto a distraerse en una misión tan importante de entrega ni perder tiempo.

-Necesario, para alguien de un reino tan joven como el propio- alardeo el de cabellos morados, la simpatía en su rostro jovial ante el suspiro de rendición del caballero, no dispuesto a entrar en discusiones que pondrían en peligro su estancia diplomática por desairar al propio rey.

Kougyoku por su parte todavía observaba la dirección donde su nuevo conocido se había marchado, todavía un sentimiento cálido de aceptación por alguien que a pesar de la corta platica, la miraba como princesa... no como la octava... aunque debía abandonar su propia emoción, no podía ceder sus pensamientos a un recién conocido cuando todavía estaba en conflicto por Sinbad... ante esto se sonrojo un poco, regañándose por su juventud tan fácil de distraer.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono Hakuryuu que se separo del grupo que saldría dentro de poco a la conquista de una celda problemática, cuando observo a su pariente en medio del camino con la mirada tan extraña que se obligo a averiguar si estaba bien.

La princesa sonrió ausente a su primo, tratando de obligarse a centrarse -nada... aunque tuve la fortuna de conocer a un enviado de Avalon- informo, bajando la mirada para ocultar su propia vergüenza ante su tono tan casual como lo menciono.

Por su parte el príncipe frunció el ceño-Avalon- pregunto, desconcertado por dicho reino del cual escucho poco pero que según entendía antes de su partida de Kou, crecía de manera misteriosa sin el conocimiento de los grandes

-Interesante- dijo ausente la pelirroja, dejando a su primo ahí parado con una cara de duda e insatisfacción por ser olvidado y con medios informes que pudieron ser interesantes.

Hakuryuu miro los cielos con la indagación, solo suponiendo las intenciones del visitante, probablemente lo mismo que su propio imperio quería... tenerlos de su lado... el podría ser príncipe, pero no era ignorante de estrategias, mas para tratar de absorber un reino que trata de anular la esclavitud aunque sea en sus tierras... algo similar a Sindria pero empezaba a pensar, que a mayores niveles.

Negando el pequeño príncipe, decidió concentrarse en la misión actual, ya vería todo eso en su regreso de la conquista de la celda... además de conocer a ese Alibaba que desde su punto de vista, era alguien descuidado y no digno de investigar como se lo sugirió Sinbad.

XXXXX

Sinbad se había encerrado prácticamente todo el resto del día, no solo en trabajo sino en trabajar en lo dicho por la carta, quería saltar de jubilo por la confirmación de una visita además de una reunión oficial con el rey directamente.

La emoción de la oportunidad sin necesidad de algún espía, o esperar mas rumores a llegar a sus tierras, aun a pesar de la juventud y todavía crecimiento de Avalon, apuntaba a ser una gran potencia como lo es cualquiera de los grandes como su propio reino.

Los ojos juguetones del rey se fijaron en la ventana que expresaba lo bello de un dia de paz, dejo a su visitante descansar también bajo la supervisión de Jafar con la orden de mostrar el entorno y explicar la misión de su propio reino, con la esperanza de dejar una buena impresión que pudiera expresar en su regreso ante su propio rey.

Tenia un plan Sinbad para esto, recargándose en su silla para que ahora sus dorados ojos vagaran en el techo blanco de su oficina, descansando e ignorando papeles de importancia para concentrarse en el futuro que esto prometía... si pudiera convencer a este potencial aliado en crecimiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso en ese estado de letargo, en algún momento había cerrado sus ojos pues al siguiente la ventana ya estaba mostrando un cielo casi oscurecido que lo alerto -No puede ser- se regaño a si mismo Sinbad, mirando los papeles acumulados de un trabajo que no realizo.

Con un encogimiento irresponsable de su parte, prediciendo una reprimenda de Jafar por andar de vago y no hacer nada, se puso de pie para salir de su oficina con la esperanza de una noche de fiesta bien merecida.

Los pasillos eran tranquilos, podía escuchar el sonido de la fiesta, que seguramente se propagaría por todo el reino, pero eso no importaba, con una actitud de felicidad absoluta por su confirmación y planeación de fechas, salió al exterior con el golpeteo del viento fresco.

-Jafar- llamo a su segundo al mando, que fue el primero en notar entre la multitud de gente alegre, obligando su vista al peliblanco pues la tentación de desviarse donde las bailarinas estaban atentas a su llegada.

La decepción se pudo sentir ante las agradables y serviciales súbditas, pero el rey tenia un asunto que tratar cuando el antes asesino se acerco, sin ningún extranjero a espaldas.

-Sin- dijo con pocos ánimos Jafar, al llegar en su dirección

El rey arqueo la ceja, curioso del desanimo de su leal amigo -Como esta nuestro invitado- cuestiono, buscando en el entorno alguna seña del susodicho.

-El esta bien... una persona agradable con todos- expreso el todavía deprimido peliblanco mientras caminaban para adentrarse en las festividades.

-Los generales- cuestiono Sinbad, sonriendo a la gente que disfrutaba del dia de fiesta, siempre saludando a su noble líder que ofrecía una comodidad única.

Bebidas eran ofrecidas, bellezas repartiendo manjares, mesas adornadas con alimentos, escenarios con bailarinas animadas de atención, hombres sonrientes y coqueteando... todo lo que un reino prospero expresaba Sindria, de eso estaba orgulloso el conquistador de celda.

Jafar sonrió un poco, observando lo mismo que su amigo -los generales le tomaron aprecio a pesar del corto tiempo...- expreso después del silencio -el hombre tiene la facilidad de socializar- su conjetura no era errónea, quedo en evidencia con la manera en que se manejo con la princesa que debería ser hostil con cualquiera de Avalon después de ser herida en el orgullo por sus enviados en Baldadd.

Llegaron en un punto alto, donde la fiesta era admirada en todo su esplendor -me di cuenta de su habilidad con las personas- un tono despreocupado por el rey, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaban con seriedad -una cualidad para ser escogido y conquistar una celda- dijo con su rara sabiduría.

La mirada severa del segundo al mando, mirando a su líder que parecía indiferente a lo dicho -el ha evitado las preguntas sobre su reino...- informo, saliendo del tema donde entre líneas expresaba la falta de un contenedor en alguien potencial de portar uno -lo lamento- se disculpo, con el conocimiento que el invitado marcharía sin importar nada al amanecer, con dirección a Baldadd.

-No te preocupes- alentó quitándole importancia a la falta de información al cual eran victimas, los vacíos podían ser llenados muy pronto -diviértete... estamos de fiesta- grito por todo lo alto, siendo apoyado entre gritos de la gente que animados saludaron y aumentaron el ruido.

Sinbad miro en el fondo, la gran mesa donde Hinahoho, Sharrkan y Spartos platicaban alrededor de Bedivere, este ultimo mas sobrio que el resto además de una atmosfera de simpatía por sus generales, a espaldas del grupo la princesa Kou con un aire de ¿orgullo?... ante esto frunció el ceño divertido, pues se notaba que el enviado de Avalon mostraba respeto y se alejaba de las exuberantes bailarinas que intentaban llamar su atención, algo que la joven noto.

-No te preocupa las amistades- cuestiono astuto Jafar, mirando ahora a Kougyoku integrándose a platicar con el invitado, después que Hinahoho se marcho con su familia y bailarinas llamaron la atención de Sharrkan arrastrando a Spartos.

El rey de sindria negó aunque una sombra paso por su rostro por la oportunidad que esto ofrecía, si pudiera utilizarlo... dejando atrás a su segundo al mando.

Una gran sonrisa amistosa, una actitud arrolladora y una esencia de luz que arrastra a cualquiera, Sinbad, rey de sindria estaba dispuesto a disfrutar la noche de convivio con su reciente llegado, que podría ser el inicio de algo mayor y que llevaría todo a un gran cauce... un gran plan.

XXXXX

Kouen Ren masajeaba su nariz con pesadez, habían sido días y meses de trabajo arduo para traer estabilidad al decadente ahora republica de Baldadd, sus ojos severos vagaron en su ahora remodelada habitación... pues el resto del palacio también tuvo sus cambios, para traer la viva imagen de Kou en estas tierras.

Los muebles en tonos oscuro o rojizos, estantes de libros que eran su colección personal, en algún punto de este nuevo hogar... era su biblioteca principal, emocionado de los libros que dejo el anterior gobierno... siendo lo único salvable de todo eso.

El rostro imperturbable, poniendo su brazo en el escritorio para que sus ojos vagaran en el exterior que era visible gracias a actual posición, suspirando pesadamente pero sin desconcentrarse tanto.

Todavia faltaban algunos detalles desde su punto de vista, pero las modificaciones no solo habían sido en su residencia, el constante cambio se podía observar en cada vivienda, camino y persona visible aun a pesar del corto tiempo de mando... se esperaba que la viva imagen de Kou fuera visible en el futuro.

La sonrisa fantasma de sus logros casi visibles lo hicieron sentir orgulloso, aun cansado por el arduo trabajo ejercido en este nuevo lugar... su codicia por unir este mundo era evidente... la gente al parecer se acostumbraron muy rápido a esto, una cualidad que ayudo con facilidad esta transición de gobierno... su gobierno.

El era una persona responsable, exigente y detallista, por lo cual aun a pesar de las quejas de nobles, arrebato el excedente para repartir todo equitativamente y demoler la zona pobre que por muchos años había dado una mala imagen a Baldadd.

Esto también fue de agrado para caer en gracia de algunos discriminados y la mayoría de la población, un toque en la puerta le interrumpió sus meditaciones, con su rostro vuelto en piedra susurro -adelante- para dirigir su atención a la puerta que ahora se abría.

Kin Gaku entraba con su mirada de respeto y orgulloso -mi señor- llamo al dar un paso enfrente del escritorio, después de una alta inclinación -un barco desconocido se acerca a nuestras costas- informo.

Un leve arqueo de ceja era la única evidencia de reacción -desconocido- pregunto con cuidado y severidad.

-Seishuu informo que tiene el escudo de un dragón...- se encogió de hombros- no lo identifico como algún aliado o enemigo- explico con la misma seriedad, acariciando su bigote con el desinterés -denos las orden y lo hundiremos- un brillo malicioso por obtener el permiso.

El príncipe se acaricio la barbilla pensativo, se puso de pie sin alguna palabra para salir por la puerta seguido del bonachón súbdito -no es necesario, si mis sospechas son ciertas... esto traerá grandes noticias- aseguro con sequedad, pero sus ojos mostraron la codicia de algo nuevo llegando a sus puertos.

-Mi señor... no es necesario que vaya usted mismo- aseguro el gran hombre a espaldas de su lider, este lo miro por sobre el hombro sin detener su paso -nosotros los traeremos ante usted por una audiencia- sugirió, no dispuesto a que su superior se rebajara a recibir a sus no invitados directamente... cuando había gente que podría hacerlo.

-Es necesario- aseguro Kuoen con su voz de hielo, para dirigir su mirada de anhelo hacia su camino, aunque su aliado tuviera razón, no permitiría que presenciara esto de primera mano.

Caminando entre sus pasillos con la rapidez pero elegancia, el ahora gobernante de Baldadd se movio para ir a un carruaje y partir a recibir a lo que su corazonada le indicaba, su súbdito parecía deprimido por no obtener la oportunidad de diversión... cuando llegaron al puerto deseado.

Seishuu y Kokuton miraron acusador a Kin por permitir a su rey venir el mismo a recibir a alguien que evidentemente viene sin ningún anuncio, pero se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el príncipe se disponía a observar con gran análisis el bordado de la vela elegante de un barco ahora anclando en sus dominios.

Kuoen arqueo la ceja demandante cuando una figura descendió de la embarcación, con un aire distinguido de nobleza pero la fortaleza al mismo tiempo, un rubio alto de complexión que aun a pesar de las túnicas extranjeras se distinguía la musculatura ante sus ojos críticos.

Los ojos azules de una profundidad humilde se enfocaron en reconocimiento inmediato en el príncipe imperturbable, aun sus subidos se obligaron a permanecer en sus lugares por ordenes, ante la cercanía decidida del recién llegado donde su líder esperaba con una mirada intensa por la anomalía directa.

Con una inclinación respetuosa -Agradezco su recibimiento... mi señor Kuoen- agradeció con calma en su voz serena -Bedivere, caballero de Avalon y mensajero de mi rey Arturo- ofreció al ponerse en toda su altura orgullosa pero con respeto al lider.

-Como sabes...- sospechoso y desconfiado inquirió Seishuu, pero la mano alzada de su cabecilla le hiso detener sus interrogaciones audaces, al igual que a los otros dos.

-Interesante que sepas de mi... pero yo apenas hoy de ustedes- aseguro con su voz de piedra, pero con una curiosidad traicionando sus ojos ante el rubio ajeno a cualquier molestia.

Para el conquistador de celda, con una habilidad única de análisis y calma, se le hacia imposible que fuera reconocido tan fácil, aunque en vez de molestarlo le levantaba su animo y ganas de aprender mas de este joven reino... además que era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre del rey que ni en el imperio había llegado a ser conocido.

Otro análisis critico, sin importar si esto incomodaba a su invitado... señalo la espada, sin algún símbolo significativo para ser considerado, aun mas curioso por el reino joven y esperando la respuesta para su comentario directo.

-Es necesario tener conocimientos- respondió con calma el conocido Bedivere -lamento mi llegada sin invitación- aseguro ignorando las miradas asesinas de los tres súbditos por el desvió casual de la cuestión -pero mi señor me envió a entregar en persona este mensaje- entre sus ropas saco un sobre, entregado con respeto al príncipe divertido por la manera en que el hombre se maneja.

Una sonrisa de medio lado ilumino el rostro estoico de Kuoen, mirando el detallado del sobre -que significa su sello- cuestiono aunque por su tono era mas una exigencia al observar la manera en que fue sellado el mensaje.

Bedivere no se perturbo por la intensa y codiciosa mirada en aquel imponente rey, pero alabo la manera en que pregunto, mas directo y sin andarse por las ramas como en Sindria, que si estos hubieran hecho lo mismo, se hubiera obligado a contestar -la familia real... Pendragon- respondió.

Satisfecho por el nuevo detalle, decidió que necesitaba averiguar y leer este mensaje, olvidando por ahora su curiosidad-eres bienvenido durante tu estancia...- aseguro con prontitud -Kokuton provee lo necesario a su gente- ordeno -seishuu asegúrate de asignar una habitación- continuo -Kin organiza una cena- concluyo.

-Agradezco de antemano su ayuda- aseguro humilde Bedivere, siguiendo el camino del príncipe que silente le ordeno que lo siguiera a su lado, para horror de los súbditos de que su rey fuera tan accesible para alguien que era de menor importancia.

-Lo necesario para una posible alianza- aseguro con prontitud y directo Kuoen, sin dirigirle una mirada aunque consciente del ceño fruncido del rubio por tal declaración adelantada de su parte.

Suspirando y resignado, para no desairar a su anfitrión, Bedivere analizo su entorno, juzgando un trabajo envidiable considerando lo que Kiritsugu había afirmado en su ultima estancia en el lugar... casi no había rastro de la guerra civil que arraso por completo la estabilidad económico de este reino.

En el carruaje el rubio noto el entorno, la gente parecía temerosa al ver su paso por las calles, aunque extrañado de que la admiración parecía acompañar esto... miro con audacia al rey a su lado, que no parecía incomodo por el silencio... gran contraste con Sinbad, rey de Sindria.

XXXXX

Kuoen leía la carta con una intensidad que podría encoger a cualquiera que fuera victima de su mirada, ahí en la soledad de su oficina dejaba caer el papel con prontitud sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Lo habían aceptado, una visita al cual el fue escogido como portavoz del imperio Kou por su carta enviada en el pasado, cuando se entero de su participación en los asuntos de Baldadd cortamente... eso le dio la ventaja y su padre no tendría opción, no enviaría a alguien mas.

-Aunque tengo que traer a Judal- se dijo a si mismo, pues habían pedido la participación de su sumo sacerdote ante el conocimiento de que su imperio contaba con un magi.

La ruda mirada vio en el horizonte imaginario, pensando en que podría esta ser la oportunidad de ciertos parásitos tomar ventaja del joven reino, si pedían la implicación del negro joven al cual sabia serbia a ese grupito de su imperio.

Era una lastima si no podrían sobrevivir al golpe que seguramente llegara por parte de esa sombra de su preciado pueblo, con un suspiro decidió escribir para solicitar al sumo sacerdote a pesar de su renuencia, esto era algo que pondría a prueba la valía de Avalon ante sus ojos... si resistían seria bueno... si no, seria algo desechado.

También tenia que comunicar la selección por parte de este reino misterioso a su padre, para que fuera consciente que iría en representación del reino y comunicaría cualquier información relevante o tratados manejados, pues era de información común que muchos de los esclavos ahora vivían en torno a ese lugar.

Con sus cartas realizadas además de agregar otra extra como agradecimiento de su selección para el rey Arturo, tomo la ultima para dársela a Bedivere y este la entregara a su señor directamente.

Salió de su oficina, ya era algo tarde para la cena, pero no le preocupo su puntualidad, dirigiéndose a la gran sala donde seguramente su invitado estaba siendo atendido, para darle el sobre y discutir un poco de su reino.

Al llegar, donde la gran sala era adornada por una mesa de manjares, enarcando una ceja en silenciosa interrogante por lo que observaba, sus siempre desconfiados ante extraños o rudos para socializar, como eran visto por el resto de los súbditos menores... Kin, Kokuton y Seishuu conversaban amistosamente con Bedivere, ajenos a su llegada.

Debía aceptar que los tres eran intimidantes para cualquier persona ordinaria, aun entre su gente, era extraño ver que alguien, sobretodo después de la desconfianza obvia inicial, simpatizo rápidamente con sus vasallos mas violentos.

-Mi señor Kuoen, buenas noches- saludo el invitado con cortesía levantándose de la mesa, los subordinados saludaron con sumo respeto, avergonzados por distraerse y no notar la presencia de su lider.

El príncipe se adentro a la sala -no es necesario levantarse, Bedivere- aseguro al tomar asiento, señalando que todos hicieran lo mismo -es de mi agrado que haya congeniado con mis generales- aseguro severamente, pero la calma en sus ojos no mostraba agravio, por el contrario algo de confusión por esto.

-El muchacho no es malo- aseguro Kin con un golpe fuerte en la espalda del no afectado invitado, que a pesar de la fuerza obvia solo se trago una leve mueca en lo que seguramente será un moretón en la mañana.

-Respetuoso con los que debe- alabo Seishuu por la manera en que el extranjero se mantenía respetuoso a su rey, además de la manera en que se manejo durante el día mientras el mostraba el entorno después de un leve descanso en las habitaciones designadas.

-Demasiado bonito para mi gusto- se quejo juguetón Kokuton, recordando a las servidoras alumbradas por el enviado de Avalon, que expresaba ese algo que obligaba a cualquiera a diferenciarlo de la multitud.

Bedivere sonrió modesto -agradezco su compañía- con sinceridad ofreció, mirando a esos tres que a pesar de lo insoportable que fue al principio de su llegada, con su manera pesada de tratarlo, parecía que paso una prueba que no sabia que estaba siendo victima... agradeciendo su paciencia natural para ver lo bueno de cualquier cosa, además de mantener el temple.

Kuoen aun con su actitud inflexible a pesar que las platicas parecían iniciar, nego algo divertido aunque no se observara en su rostro -tienes cualidades... Bedivere- interrumpió, con su voz haciendo eco ante el intempestivo silencio -¿Por qué no has conquistado una celda?- directo al grano.

Levemente el rubio abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ahora con la guardia baja, en serio demasiado directo y sin sutilezas -si mi rey me lo pide... yo lo hare- contesto rígido, pero manteniéndose lo mas casual que pudiera por lo delicado que esto pudiera ser -hasta el momento, no ve la utilidad del mismo- respondió asegurando el terreno.

El príncipe se recargo de golpe en la mesa, con su mirada intensificada en aquel invitado que no se encogía por esto -sabe que están en desventaja... saben que son un punto vulnerable- sonrió como depredador, dando los puntos que el consideraba eran ignorantes... puede que un poco de bondad de su corazón, aunque mas las ganas de no ganar tan fácilmente ante un posible aliado o contrincante.

La sonrisa suave y confiada, contrastando con el pesado ambiente sádico que rodeo a su anfitrión, los súbditos ahora con gestos fieros -tendrá que preguntarle a mi señor- aseguro.

Esto ofendió a los vasallos por la manera en que no respondió como creían merecía su líder, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún comentario al que hace unos minutos estaban alabando, las carcajadas de Kouen parecían sacar de su papel a todos en la sala... menos al rubio.

-entonces tendré que esperar la respuesta de mi pregunta- aseguro negando todavía con indicios divertidos entre sus gestos firmes aquel pelirrojo

-Y muchas que usted tiene- adivino Bedivere, provocando otra sonrisa lobuna en el gesto estoico de su anfitrión, que accedió como un juego divertido aun en la extrañeza de sus súbditos por su reacción ante la negativa evidente de información.

-Me parece justo- agrado fue lo que Kuoen sintió, sacando algo entre sus ropas -espero no te moleste, enviar esto de regreso donde tu rey- no pidió, ordeno con sequedad volviendo a su fría personalidad, pero todavía sus ojos mostraban la simpatía.

Bedivere tomo la nota, mirando con curiosidad pues era elegancia en toda su expresión, el rey Sinbad también había enviado algo mas sencillo y de ultima hora -no hay problema- aseguro, consciente que no era una petición... pero la tomo como tal.

-A la llegada de nuestro sumo sacerdote... partiremos a su reino- informo a Bedivere en resumen Kouen, mientras bebía algo ligero para hacer el hambre venir.

-Entiendo- acepto el rubio, al momento en que los ahora amistosos, nuevamente, súbditos lo arrastraban a conversaciones de guerra o haciendo referencias de humor negro al cual era imperturbable.

El príncipe se mantuvo ajeno un poco hasta casi finalizar la cena, pero después se adentro a una discusión de historia ante un erudito que resulto Bedivere, para su sorpresa, demostrando que había sabiduría aunque evitando las preguntas de la historia de Avalon de manera maestra... pero Kouen no se molesto, por el contrario la idea de la paciencia era su virtud.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Ufff tengo los capítulos pero no el tiempo! Bueno saludos y disculpas a todos los que esperan actualización

Aquí todavía no empieza lo bueno!

Neah20 fuera


	6. Chapter 6

Reyes 6

El viento de un nuevo y maravilloso dia, las olas rompiendo en las costas visibles de su objetivo, el sol reflejando cada rayo en el cristalino mar, pero cierta persona observaba con intensidad en sus grandes ojos aquel lugar donde llegarían.

Scheherazade pudo notar el leve cambio al cruzar las fronteras que limitaban Avalon y un cálido sentimiento la embargo, eran protecciones... fuertes por lo que su juicio pudo captar, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro ante la posibilidad de espías frustrados.

La de apariencia joven cerro sus ojos nuevamente, con su rostro en un gesto infantil pero seguro, su vestido se movía con el viento mientras sus largos rizos dorados parecían alborotarse de igual manera, el menudo cuerpo sentía el calor del lugar, pero de igual manera ajena por completo a la molestia.

Para la magi este era la primera vez en algún tiempo que salía del imperio, sentía el vacío de dejar el área de confort, pero todo sea por cumplir con un joven reino al cual la curiosidad despertó... no solo por los rumores, si no por los personajes que integran las bases del gobierno tan fuerte a pesar de ser prácticamente novatos codeándose con los grandes.

Muu vino a ver el panorama sin molestar a su señora, su gente parecía susurrar a montones pues también lo habían acompañado como miembros de su familia, aunque varios de su ejercito tuvieron que conformarse con esperar en el imperio... pues cada miembro del cuerpo Fanali, querían conocer a la pequeña potencia que parecía tener de misión velar por los esclavos u otros no deseados.

El miembro del gran clan, en toda su expresión miro al desembarcar que tenían una comitiva de bienvenida, solo uno conoció pero eso no le importo... su señora a su lado parecía relajada y hasta con una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente observando algo que no era permitido para ojos normales.

-Bienvenidos- Bedivere les daba un saludo educado, iba acompañado de otro personaje con un carácter mas frio pero saludando respetuosamente.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- la magi sonrió a la figura, pero su mirada fue a parar a la figura elegante de negro a sus espaldas, como una interrogante silenciosa.

-Me acompaña Lancelot del lago, caballero de Avalon- presento el conocido caballero, señalando a la figura que dio un paso en alto ante su mención.

De ojos melancólicos, un cabello ondulado oscuro que brillaba en tonos azules con el sol, una presencia aplastante y elegante que combinaba con el antes mensajero, sus túnicas del mismo color opaco... pero lo que llamaba su atención era la espada, pero al no ser una habilidad por su condición actual... no podía decir si era un contenedor o no... tendría que buscar el símbolo de manera despistada.

-Un placer... mi señora- confirmo con voz monótona, pero llega de un sentimiento de sumo respeto -también usted, mi señor Muu- ahora se dirigió al Fanali, que sonrió alagado en vez de intrigado por no necesitar presentaciones ya que no coincidió con ninguno de los dos en su visita a Reim.

-Agradezco la bienvenida- sonrió el fanali -traje a uno de mis familiares para conocer su reino, Myron... espero no moleste- abrió paso a la mujer de gesto salvaje pero respetuoso, inclinándose en saludo.

-No es molestia- aseguraron ambos caballeros, abriendo el camino mientras las ordenes no eran expresadas, la gente de Avalon comenzó a moverse para ayudar a los que desembarcarían.

Los caballeros los guiaban, optando por ir a pie en un acertado detalle que sus visitantes querían tener una amplia visión de lo que el reino de Avalon estaba compuesta, Muu expectante observando cada parte de ese puerto modesto, hasta el momento en que esto cambiaba al entrar de lleno a la ciudad.

Las calles pavimentadas en piedra gris, casas modestas del mismo material, vegetación como adorno en algunas casas puestas de una manera que resaltaba mas la prominencia de rocas, tranquilidad y prosperidad en la forma mas sencilla que había visto.

La gente de diferentes rasgos en claro gesto de su condición de esclavitud, observaba a los extranjeros entre curiosos o con precaución, para el fanali era predecible contestando con miradas calmantes para asegurara a aquellos probables esclavos que habían sido destinados a la arena de Reim... que no venían con intenciones de arrebatarlos de su patria.

La magi hiso lo mismo, sintiendo la incomodidad de algunos transeúntes, pero no era lo único que calmaba a la multitud, ella se dio cuenta que la propia presencia de los caballeros les expresaban una seguridad inquietante, una confianza de que con ellos... estaban a salvo.

Para ojos del imperio Reim, este lugar contaba con un ambiente de paz, además de que no eran muchos sus habitantes, pero considerando que esta era la Isla principal rodeada por otras cuatro pequeñas, no podían dar con un numero real.

Un humilde mercado fue superado, cuando mas casas se abrieron paso, Scheherazade se dio cuenta en su propio juicio de lo visto, que en ningún momento hubo un cambio de jerarquía, todos parecían tener lo mismo o con diferencias no tan abismales como en algunos países.

Pero la construcción que robo la visión de manera contenida, era el palacio de piedra gris que coronaba el final de esa calle, sencillo pero a la vez elegante, carente de algún acabado o cualquier color... todo de manera natural, expresando la grandeza de una creciente potencia.

-Asombroso- siseo Myron con descaro, pues era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de construcciones tan extraña, con sus torres y la gran entrada a lo que podía ser una fortaleza.

XXXXX

El rey Arturo observaba indiferente todo desde su balcón, con su apariencia fresca que desmentía el gran paso que daría hoy en día, su gesto sin edad fijo en la dirección donde podía observar la gran vela con el símbolo del Imperio Reim en sus telas, suspiro pesadamente al dar la espalda para entrar al palacio.

-Lista para dar la cara al mundo- una voz sin emoción entro en aquella gran sala, que era donde el trono descansaba con una atmosfera que presentía el gran uso que se iniciaría con el primer visitante.

El rey le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria, por la familiaridad con la que ese hombre le hablaba, pero desechando una molestia sin sentido, fue directo a sentarse en su trono -Siempre estoy lista- con un tono templado contradijo.

Kiritsugu le dio una vista critica, negando fervientemente -solo vine a reportarme, me marcho a cumplir entre las sombras- expreso, no como si fuera una petición, mas como un aviso que lo haría quiera o no.

-Magnostadd es su objetivo- suspiro pesadamente la rubia, dando una mueca de confirmación de aquella misión, que no había ordenado pero era lo que se había sugerido.

-Bazett como siempre... me acompañara- dio la espalda aquel mago, sin dar otro vistazo a la mujer para dirigirse a las grandes puertas de aquella sala, pero antes de salir, justo debajo del marco -este podría ser mas benévolo con su "condición" que los otros- expreso aburrido, para desaparecer por completo.

Arturo se tenso ante la advertencia, recargándose en aquel trono de terciopelo rojo, apretando con fuerza el agarre del mango, si había escuchado de todos los reinos invitados... era verdad, Reim puede que sea mas abierto al tema de que ella era mujer... pues no se engañaba de que pudiera engañar a alguien con su genero, su gente lo sabia y al principio costo hacerlos entender... que ella los podía proteger con mano firme y entrega sin importar esto.

Olvidando molestias, entrando en el papel encomendado, el rey de los caballeros se encuadro, dispuesto a dar la bienvenida al primero de muchas visitas.

XXXXX

Lo primero que noto al entrar en aquel lujoso jardín que enmarcaba la bienvenida al palacio de piedra, fue la multitud de personas dispersada de manera que parecían estar practicando, todos se detuvieron al verlos entrar, en sus gestos la clara lealtad y entrega a su trabajo.

-Como verán, es un día bastante ocupado para todos los aspirantes a guardia del castillo- explico Bedivere con paciencia, mientras Lancelot se despedía silencioso para irse con un grupo que parecía expectante a su llegada.

-Bienvenidos- el portavoz del grupo, un joven de claros rasgos de haber pertenecido al reino de Heliohapt, saludo con una grave inclinación, los caballeros inclinaron su cabeza en reconocimiento de cada uno de esos aspirantes tan distintos físicamente pero unidos a su deber con el reino.

Muu y Myron observaron con asombro como algunos eran propios fanalis, que respondieron corteses a ellos en claro reconocimiento de su propia especie, otros del clan Koga, con sus rostros fríos pero responsables a saludar... sus ropas con tunicas color azul, el escudo de la familia Pendragon en el torso en un elegante bordado.

Variados rasgos, todos con la clara evidencia de su esclavitud, el dolor de haber visto mucho a pesar que algunos parecían demasiado jóvenes, pero todos con la misma expresión que Scheherazade identifico como agradecimiento y lealtad, dispuestos a ganar un lugar como un miembro de protección para aquel rey que les ofreció su libertad.

-Bienvenidos- una voz hiso eco, los aspirantes lo reconocieron con el mismo respeto que a los caballeros, ahí dos figuras de extraños trajes se acercaban a ellos.

-Kiritsugu y Bazett- Lancelot presento con sequedad, un claro veneno al primero pero que parecían ser corteses mutuamente, algo que no paso desapercibido para la magi.

Myron le dio un reconocimiento, pero se quedo observando mas tiempo a la mujer, con la clara intención de medirla al tener unos rasgos que podían confundirlos con el gran clan... algo que desecho de inmediato.

-Es un placer conocerlos- la voz suave pero de mando de Bazett se dio a escuchar, inclinándose en saludo para las visitas, por el contrario de su compañero que simplemente se les quedo mirando fijamente en un claro gesto de no reconocimiento a la jerarquía.

-Usted ha estado en el imperio- acuso Scheherazade intrigada al hombre de mirada vacía, este le dio una sonrisa hueca pero no contesto.

-Nos marchamos... suerte con lo que se avecina- advirtió el frio hombre al pasar de largo, Muu molesto por su falta de respeto iba a detenerlo pero la magi le detuvo de hacer algo al hombre que ya estaba caminando distante a cualquier molestia que su desplante afecte.

Bazett negó apesumbrada, pero les dio una sonrisa amistosa para trotar detrás del hombre que la dejaba atrás, dejando al grupo y posible guardia en un silencio tenso.

-Lamento el desaire... el simplemente no muestra respeto a nadie- Bedivere consolador suspiro -vamos a continuar- sugirió señalando el camino de piedra donde al final se alzaba el gran marco de la construcción gris.

Muu arqueo la ceja pero acepto las disculpas, Scheherazade sonrió con misterio pero no estaba ofendida, por el contrario intrigada, por su parte Myron era desinteresada con cualquier desplante.

-Fue un placer- Lancelot se quedo atrás, al parecer encargado de todo el grupo que ahora descansaba en el jardín principal.

El grupo siguió su camino en total calma por aquellas piedras que tapizaban su andar, cada uno admirando todo lo que se podía en el entorno extranjero de este reino joven, tanto la magi como el fanali estaban al pendiente con sus ojos repletos de curiosidad.

-Es una interesante construcción- aseguro con calma la rubia no guardándose lo intrigada, mientras el caballero le sonrió en total alago.

-Fue un trabajo arduo, pero todos estamos orgullosos del logro- contesto educado Bedivere, mientras atravesaban el marco de la puerta.

Por dentro el castillo era imponente, fresco a comparación del calor de afuera, con escasos adornos pero no le quitaba su aire modesto y el eco de las pisadas golpeteando el piso que parecía pulido haciendo un contraste con la rusticas paredes de piedra.

Pero la rubia abrió sus ojos al reconocer una fuerza dentro de estas paredes, no podía decir donde se concentraba, pero el rukh revoloteaba en una sintonía con lo que fuera estuviera en el centro de la construcción... en el exterior era notable, pero en el interior evidente... no tenia que ser un sabio para saber que ahí estaba la energía que proveía las protecciones que sintió desde que cruzo fronteras.

-Mi señor los esta esperando- la voz hizo eco en el pasillo, llamando la atención de los escoltados -espero que no les moleste-

-Por supuesto que no- contesto Muu, dando una mirada a Myron que parecía dispuesta a desviarse a explorar por su cuenta, pero que se retracto ante el llamado silencioso de atención.

-Por el contrario, es algo que en verdad agradeceríamos- la magi completo, porque era verdad, ser recibidos en el primer día no estaba contemplado -estoy ansiosa de conocer a un rey que ha logrado esto de manera maravillosa- alago, el rubio le dio una mirada agradecida, siguiendo con el camino.

XXXXX

El rey Arturo, suspiraba con sus ojos fijos en aquel súbdito, el primero en darle su lealtad proveniente del reino de Sasan, traído por Kiritsugu para servirle y al cual no le importo la verdad detrás del rey que recibía a todo esclavo, por el contrario su idea de una mujer era demasiado fresco según su punto de vista.

Un joven hombre de cabello escarlata amarrado en una coleta que le abarcaba a mediación de espalda, su rostro enmarcado con un flequillo y ojos inexpresivos que contradecían su voz picara, de complexión delgada y test clara, que resaltaba en la túnica dispuesta para la guardia oficial cercana a su persona.

-Por favor... permítame ir en conquista de una celda- suplico con seriedad, su rodilla en el suelo y vista en el mismo, con tanta solemnidad que hacia eco en la solitaria sala.

-Vilya...- la voz del rey se escucho ante su servidos inclinado enfrente de su trono -no tengo intenciones de acumular contenedores... no veo necesario que te sacrifiques- aseguro con severidad, pero un tono que daba en claro de que apreciaba el gesto pero no soportaría poner en riesgo a su gente si puede evitarlo.

-Mi señor- levanto su mirada el nombrado Vilya, a pesar de saber la verdad siempre se dirigía a ella en masculino -por favor, déjeme hacer esto... necesito ser fuerte- imploro -deseo proteger el reino, solo darme el permiso para cumplirlo-

Arturo clavo su mirada en aquel servidor, este no se inmuto pero siguió con la mirada implorante además de terca, derrotado por las intenciones de su súbdito, que llevaba semanas pidiendo lo mismo, suspiro -esta bien, te doy mi permiso- aseguro.

-Gracias, mi señor- con una sonrisa y una decisión se puso de pie, por fin traería un contenedor para el servicio a su rey -prometo no fallarle- aseguro con fidelidad por completo a aquel rey que fue el primero que lo trato como persona, no arrepentido por aceptar la invitación de Kiritsugu.

Era el deseo de Vilya traer un contenedor de metal para demostrar su devoción a su rey, protegerlo de todo enemigo que quisiera dañarlo al igual que al reino, aun viéndola desde esa posición solo podía ver lo delicado de su figura y al igual que muchos que la conocieron, deseaba guardarla de las amenazas.

El sabia que esto crecería ahora que Arturo se presentaría a las otras potencias, a pesar que toda la gente a su servicio respetaban su fuerza, dedicación y entrega por dirigir al reino, era de conocimiento común que el genero de su señor podría ser subestimado.

-Por favor, regresa...-los ojos azules se suavizaron, rompiendo el silencio -sabes cual es la misión de cada caballero que sale de Avalon- recordó, con la voz estricta pero un aire protector indico, el joven se inclino agradecido y conociendo aquellas palabras -ahora márchate, llévate lo necesario... acércate a Lancelot para eso- ordeno.

El joven se marcho, dejando solo a un rey Arturo pensativo y algo arrepentido por ceder, pues ella sabia que entre la guardia estaban ansiosos por traer un contenedor a Avalon, con la partida de Vilya se iniciarían las peticiones que ella en verdad no creía necesarias... pero Yunnan les había aconsejado lo mismo.

Lancelot no tenia interés en esto, Bedivere era mas su curiosidad pero no lo haría por su cuenta, no era como si los necesitaran con sus respectivas habilidades y Bazett con Kiritsugu parecían no ser compatibles con un contenedor a causa de su estatus como magos, dejando al resto de su circulo cercano que parecían querer protegerla al igual que a sus caballeros y magos que fundaron este reino que les dio una vida nueva... no los culpaba, ellos no sabían.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la ventana que mostraba el cielo azul, esperaba que estuviera haciendo un gran trabajo con este nuevo reino, no quería cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

-Mi señor- la voz de Bedivere rompió sus pensamientos, ahí parado en el marco de la puerta -traigo a los visitantes del imperio Reim- presento al abrirse paso a las figuras de sus espaldas -Rey Arturo de Avalon- inclinándose y señalando a la dirección de la rubia.

Con un rostro majestuoso y puesta de pie, los ojos profundos en un azul le dieron la bienvenida a los visitantes que parecían silenciosos -les doy saludos por parte de todo el reino de Avalon...- con voz autoritaria se alzo -Scheherazade y Muu Alexius del Imperio Reim- sonrió modesta.

Tratando de mantener su porte, era evidente que desde su posición estaba siendo juzgada, pero no le tomaria importancia, ella era fuerte y soportaría todo... aunque no toleraría ofensas.

XXXXXX

Scheherazade abrió sus ojos azules en reacción fascinante por lo presenciado en aquella modesta sala del trono, la mujer que se alzaba en aquel asiento destinado al lider expresaba un aire señorial inmenso, el rukh revoloteaba en su entorno en apoyo evidente de su grandeza... era una singularidad como el rey Sinbad, eso era seguro.

Ahora sabia que fue aquello de tiempo atrás, era ella, pero con las protecciones en su entorno y su notable encierro en sus tierras, no puede ser notada por nadie y con el tiempo olvidada si llegara a ser el caso de que saliera de Avalon.

Pero es algo alucinante que aquel rey del misterioso reino joven, esta bajo el mando de una mujer, con una sonrisa grata, Scheherazade dio un paso en frente al ver que Muu parecía impactado -Le doy las gracias por su invitación y bienvenida... Rey Arturo- inclinándose en saludo respetuoso, aseguro.

Para los ojos del magi no paso desapercibido el alivio en los hombros de la líder, era evidente que esperaba alguna replica o burla de su parte al tener esta posición con su genero... pero ella no juzgaría, al contrario tenia un creciente respeto por aquella reina.

-Es un hermoso reino- alago la magi con una sonrisa cómplice, siendo respondida con otro gesto que relucía entre el rostro neutro de su anfitrión.

-Mi invitación es para que conozcan este reino- la voz de Arturo de liderazgo se hizo eco, tomando asiento en su trono -al igual que responder a su petición-

XXXXX

El fanali despertó de su impresión en el momento en que Scheherazade tomo la palabra de bienvenida de una manera cortes, pero aun en sus pensamientos estaba algo aturdido, era insólito que tal posición estuviera a cargo de una fémina, pero no lo criticaría.

Myron a su lado parecía todavía impresionada, pues en comparación con ella... el ahora conocido rey Arturo se miraba tan delicada y joven, aunque no puede decir que edad exacta tiene... ante los ojos de Muu podía juzgar que no tenia un contenedor metálico visible, pero no descartaba la opción de tenerlo oculto.

Pero según rumores, este reino no contaba con alguno de ellos y puede que esa condición no haya cambiado desde el ultimo informe de los mercaderes, no sabia si subestimar a Avalon... no cuando hay tanto misterio y súbditos a considerar.

Entonces el miembro de ejercito fanali salió de sus pensamientos, cuando el discurso del rey llamo su atención, no esperaba que fueran a tratar la petición en la primera reunión... solo esperaba que aceptaban.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Tienen toda la razon, todos son candidatos a rey pero ninguno tiene el interes de serlo. no por iniciativa.

hay algunos Oc por cuestion de formar una buena estructura del reino... mi cerebro duele de como di con ellos.

neah20 fuera... deseando poder encontrar el resto de documentos.


	7. Chapter 7

Reyes 7

Muu Alexius miraba al reino que abandonaban en su barco de regreso a sus tierras, la experiencia fue reveladora para ellos como extranjeros… los días en Avalon eran tranquilos, humildes y llenos de su particular alegría.

Cuando los pobladores aprendieron que no eran un peligro por su pasado como esclavos y hasta algunos aspirantes a gladiadores ofrecieron comodidad como visitantes al reino de Reim.

Pudo averiguar a grandes rasgos la formación del reino con islas hermanas rodeándole.

Aun la distante Myron traía consigo una sonrisa satisfecha al ver tantos hermanos fanalis con una buena protección lejana a su propio ejército, el conquistador solo estaba un poco insatisfecho al sentir tantos misterios sin resolver del reino de Arthur.

Los ojos tranquilos del líder del ejército del gran clan observaban ya el punto lejano de esas tierras, con las protecciones lavando cada parte de su cuerpo al atravesar la frontera -Espero que no haya problemas para ellos- su hermana expreso en un silbido disimulado de angustia.

-Hay confianza en que no están haciendo eso sin saber las posibles consecuencias- expreso Alexius secamente, recargándose en el barandal para mirar el amplio mar en dirección al lejano reino.

Era una prosperidad envidiable de Avalon, pero aquella concentración de esclavos solo atraería las atenciones no deseadas y no estaba pensando solamente en los mercaderes de personas deseando sus mercancías de regreso.

Y no solo eso, la competencia… el resto de los reinos no tan amistosos, Kou y Sindria eran las siguientes potencias preocupantes.

Suspiro pesadamente, Myron arqueo una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-El rey Arthur… ¿te agrada?- el tono curioso de su hermana le provoco una sonrisa.

Alexius afirmo con solemnidad ante la alianza a base de respeto mutuo, las interacciones sociales aunque escasas por sus propios compromisos como rey… Arthur todavía tenía tiempo de mostrar esa humildad y fuerza no solo para gobernar, si no moverse entorno.

También tenía su orgullo como espadachín muy en alto aprendiendo ciertas reglas que desconocía en esa disciplina, mirando su propia espada ante el leve cruce fraternal que tuvo el placer de llevar.

Alguien tan pequeño con esa fuerza, era digno de alabar y ganar automático su respeto.

El medio fanali sabía que la señora Sheherazade tenía similares pensamientos, se podría decir que un entendimiento mutuo creció entre ellas al ser soberanas en sus propias ramas (magi/rey) en un mundo gobernado por los hombres.

-El chico Bedi y Lance también son dignos oponentes- sin pensarlo Myron rio salvajemente, corrigiéndose rápidamente por la rectitud de una dama que le provocó cierta risa.

Pero eran ciertos sus comentarios, Alexius también juzgo a los caballeros que tuvo la oportunidad de tratar… con gracia y un alto nivel de lealtad no solo al reino, al propio rey.

Bedivere con su humildad y gracia ya conocida (al haber sido el mensajero) pero ahora sin embargo tenía un juicio más justo de su personalidad refinado pero también fuerte con su espada, aunque ese brazo revestido de plata le causaba cierto cosquilleo.

Pero era descortés preguntar una posible deformidad que ocasionara tal revestimiento.

¿Por qué no lo noto antes? Oh cierto, esa capa estaba cubriendo ese lado la mayoría de las veces, no sería hombre ni menos fanali si checara tan mínimo detalle.

Luego estaba Lancelot, esa presencia siempre neutra y formal… había ocasiones que reaccionaba de manera ausente junto con una constante culpa.

Era inquietante.

Sin embargo su señora Sheherazade hiso la pregunta a ambos de manera individual en una oportunidad que obtuvo, declarándolos como dignos candidatos de rey y por qué no buscaban traer uno a su reino en desventaja.

El de cabellos oscuros simplemente denegó desinteresado en tal ventaja, era una confianza abrumadora como si el mismo fuera suficiente para hacer frente a cualquiera que viniera a amenazar a su rey.

Por su parte el rubio indico que por iniciativa propia no acudiría a conquistar ningún calabozo.

Sin embargo había gente fuera de esos dos que pensaban diferente en el reino, les dijeron que el rey recientemente había autorizado a uno de estos a una misión de conquista después de mucho insistir.

Pero fue evidente que el propio Arthur, quizás una singularidad como el rey Sinbad de Sindria con la posibilidad de obtener múltiples conquistas… no tenía interés alguno de reclamar un djinn.

Era preocupante en su punto de vista tal desventaja, pero quien era el para insistirle a Arthur la conquista… Sheherazade por su parte estaba pensativa por la respuesta de su propuesta, eso lo sabía el medio fanali.

Muu suspiro algo frustrado por tal negativa, pero al igual prometió muy en su interior, que si llegara a estar en sus manos interceder aun sin ser aliados… prestaría su fuerza para proteger la misión de Avalon ante cualquier hostilidad.

Estaba preocupado pues aunque sabía su señora no desistiría de unir al reino de Avalon, aun con una reunión segura con el emperador para insistir… había otros, no menos sutiles como Reim de eso estaba seguro.

XXXXX

Mirando la ventana de la sala del trono en dirección a su ya desaparecido visitante, con su vestido sencillo en azul y blanco Arthur respiraba el aire de su reino con ausencia.

Dos cartas en sus manos, Kouen Ren y Sinbad.

Sus ojos turbios por los siguientes obstáculos a superar, pues aunque uno fue sutil con palabras dulces de promesas de una alianza fuerte contra cualquiera… el otro era rudo casi el tono exigente en las letras de la grandeza prometedora de sus acuerdos cerrándose.

Negó no suprimiendo el impulso de quejarse airadamente, con una expresión neutra aun detenida de mostrar cualquier rasgo fuera de su liderazgo.

XXXXX

Judal tenía un gesto de sumo aburrimiento hacia el cielo demasiado azul, sus manos cruzadas mirando de manera despreciativa el entorno… era tan claro que estaba en ese maldito barco en contra de su mejor juicio.

Las presencias de sacerdotes innecesarios eran tan molestas a su espalda, por un momento sintió un lavado extraño provocándole cosquilleo y un brillo altanero en sus ojos carmesí.

No era idiota, acababa de pasar una protección digna de ser ignorada, su arrogancia no le permitía alabar ese logro.

-Sumo sacerdote- la voz de uno de esos hombres del culto que se centra en su reino le llamo, a los ojos del magi oscuro todos ellos eran iguales... con sus túnicas y rostros tapados, hasta las voces podía confundirlo como el mismo -debemos tener cuidado... las protecciones son fuertes- advirtió.

Un bufido despectivo haciendo un ademan descuidado con su mano-siguen aquí- acuso.

Los sacerdotes no se perturbaron por el tono molesto, solo se mantuvieron en silencio.

Un silbido aburrido de Judal -no veo cual es el problema, ya están dentro- se quejó indiferente a decirlo en voz alta.

Era una burla que tuvieran que recurrir a esto para infiltrarse, pues el sabia las verdaderas intenciones de esos sacerdotes.

Ambos hombres de túnicas compartieron miradas -pero no hay que confiarnos, puede que alguna acción de nuestra parte active cada defensa- aseguro el segundo, el joven volteo los ojos.

-Crees que me importa- gruño en frustración Judal, fastidiado que toda su diversión en Sindria haya sido truncada por su compromiso en cumplir con el jodido reino misterioso.

Había cosas más divertidas por hacer, discordia que sembrar, un mundo que arruinar que ir a cumplir con un reino aburrido de un rey molesto y todo lo que esté en su entorno importuno.

Tan bien que había ido su intrusión a Sindria.

-No podemos enviar nada a la señora Gyokuen- compartió el otro con severidad, pues aunque ellos estaban dentro, algo estaba interfiriendo con su magia de comunicación... no podían enviar nada a su señora desde ese punto.

Judal hizo una mueca, dando la espalda para ignorar a esas sabandijas que le quitaban su preciado tiempo, que le importaba si perdían el contacto con esa vieja.

-Sumo sacerdote- reprendió el sacerdote, pero fue asilenciado con una fulminada de muerte.

-Que molestos son- escupió con desprecio apartándose de ellos dirigiéndose a los camarotes para buscar a Kouen, él era más divertido.

Quizás y hasta podía convencerlo de eliminar a ese estúpido Avalon de una vez por todas... nada había de interesante en un reino sin contenedores metálicos.

Sin embargo el magi oscuro, mientras paseaba por los corredores de ese barco del imperio… debía aceptar que tenía cierta curiosidad, la vieja (Gyokuen) no paraba de intentar algo contra ese reino con una constancia que le sorprendía.

¿Cómo puede tener tanto miedo de una hormiga? Regaño internamente para llegar a la puerta donde sabia estaba Kouen.

Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, abrió con tosquedad en un estruendoso -KOUEN-

En el interior con una mesa sencilla de madera siendo rodeado de sus inseparables Seishuu Ri y Kin Gaku, el pelirrojo leía con diligencia sin molestarse en la rudeza del magi.

Torciendo la boca por tal desprecio, pero una sonrisa dientuda creció -no pensé que abandonaras tu república por estas nimiedades de reino- expreso al recargarse gatunamente en la mesa, pasando de intentar leer esos reportes aburridos dispersos de manera "ordenada"

No cedió a los intentos de su atención, el pelirrojo simplemente pasó de las hojas que leía -Que necesitas, Judal- respondió escuetamente cortando la línea de juego de su magi.

Hiso un mohín molesto al ser ignorado tan abiertamente, Seishuu volteo los ojos y Gaku rio con franqueza por tal desprecio de parte de su líder -Crees que valga la pena visitar el lugar- Judal insistió con un tono plano.

El príncipe detuvo su lectura para dar un desplante oscuro al magi -Vale la pena- expreso secamente.

Judal con una mueca de desprecio -no creo que valga tanto un reino como ese- discutió con soberbia.

Negando con un aire estricto, dejando el papel por completo en la mesa para dar su atención al desinteresado sacerdote -Un reino que creció de la nada y se hizo de fama en tan corto tiempo... merece el juicio de Kou- dijo con rotunda severidad.

-De hecho es una ventaja tenerlo con nosotros... sumo sacerdote- Seishuu interrumpió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro -así sabremos si Bedivere insinuó bien... y no hay contenedor metálico que haga una amenaza al reino de Avalon- afirmo, siendo apoyado por Kin.

Era natural para ellos pensar que aquel joven honesto mentía, por lo cual el sumo sacerdote dio un desplante aburrido -como quieran- expreso con simpleza no viendo el interés de ese Avalon.

-Por el contrario... si ese rey no tiene uno, puede que sea más interesante saber cómo es que es capaz de ser un líder... sin alguna ventaja de Djinn- Kouen agrego casual, volviendo su atención a los papeles que tenía en mano.

Bueno ahí había un punto donde partir, Judal pensó sin mucho esfuerzo en esa mentalidad… saliendo de ese despacho de eruditos.

XXXXX

Judal caminaba con sus manos detrás de la nuca totalmente desinteresado del entorno de piedra de ese reino, detrás sus dos sacerdotes serviciales en sumo silencio, mientras a su lado Kouen parecía tener una conversación informativa con el caballero que los recibió.

-Esto es tan pobre- dijo con sorna ausente con la intención de ser escuchado.

La tensión parecía brotar pues el adolescente mostraba su desagrado abiertamente a los comercios con el objetivo de sacar alguna expresión de ese caballero de nombre Lancelot.

Tonto nombre, pensó al escucharlo llamarse así mismo de esa manera.

Aunque fuera su expresión y propósito ignorar el entorno con su actitud informal como desinteresada, todavía el sumo sacerdote tenía un juicio que dar a ese caballero intrigante aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

Avalon era interesante.

La manera de hablar, su postura aun la inclinación de cortesía… era una experiencia ver el rukh revoloteando ante tal aspirante a rey y este a su vez, si sus ojos carmesí no lo engañaban… carecia de un contenedor metálico.

-Porque es que todo es tan pobre- insistió tratando de sacar un poco de esa potencia que sabía estaba escondida, quizás no era el más sabio entre los magi… pero era el más apto para detectar la oscuridad latente en ese Lancelot (Algo que los otros magis no contaban).

Estaba ahí… lo podía casi saborear.

-Judal, por favor- pidió Kouen con severidad, dando una mirada desde su altura de amenaza al sumo sacerdote que bufo.

Seisshu y Kin decidieron permanecer en el barco por lo cual no había más entretenimiento ahora que el príncipe parecía no permitir sus juegos proceder.

El magi oscuro se mantuvo en silencio no por voluntad propia aun su rostro era despreciativo al entorno aun a los pobladores que parecían andarse con cuidado en su desfile por ese patético reino.

Silbo un poco dando un vistazo de reojo de nuevo al caballero, con su cabello brillando al sol en tonos morados y esos ojos carentes de algun sentimiento, aun su rostro maduro parecía carecer de un signo de la edad.

Pero luego estaba su espada, esa potencia tan tentadora de incitar.

Con los consejos correctos y quizás sea un contenedor asombroso, un candidato igual o más destructivo que todo Kou junto… ante esas aspiraciones destructivas, Judal no pudo contener las ansias de cualquier oportunidad para antagonizar al imperturbable caballero.

Lancelot por su parte siempre neutro, contestando las preguntas lanzadas de manera indiscriminada y deseosa de Kouen lo más formal que se pudieran… algunas de manera correcta otras vagamente.

Al príncipe no le gustaban los vacíos históricos, pero acepto este intercambio general del conocimiento básico de Avalon.

Pronto la estructura principal de piedra blanca se abrió paso al final de la calle, la arquitectura era fina y los acabados en azul daban un toque elegante que Kouen no pudo evitar comparar con algún estilo al imperio Kou… solo que este prefería algo más rustico y en tonos rojos (o derivados).

El marco era una cosa bella, las puertas abiertas de madera con el contorno tallado en dibujos variados -que idioma es- cuestiono a Lancelot.

Este le dio una mirada plana -es el idioma de las hadas- expreso escuetamente provocando un ligero arquear de ceja del pelirrojo.

La carcajada de judal no se hiso esperar -piensas que creo en esas estupideces-

-Existes tu… porque no las hadas- expreso no en forma de insulto ni siquiera una broma, solo cruda verdad no muy bien tomada por el oscuro.

-Suficiente- el príncipe exclamo advirtiendo severamente a su sumo sacerdote que parecía querer tomar esa oportunidad para hostigar al guía silencioso.

Cruzando los brazos fastidiado de tal arrebato del príncipe, murmuro una maldición airada sobre aliento volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

Kouen dio un vistazo al rostro de su guía, este parecía decir que en verdad ese dialecto era eso "Hadas" rio mordazmente -gracias- expreso no sabiendo que decir, pues aunque su neutralidad externa era evidente por el interior quería rugir de risa por tal comentario.

Claro que lo suprimió, tenía una fachada que mantener.

Lancelot parecía distante, aún más que en el inicio dando una ligera inclinación con sus túnicas en tonos oscuros para que ingresaran al castillo.

En el interior con un camino de piedra, fueron saludados por otro caballero que Kuoen identifico como Bedivere, junto a este una multitud muy variada de personas de distintos reinos en una aparente postura de entrenamiento.

Cada uno les dio una mirada educada pero había cierto temblor en algunos… quizás viejos esclavos de kou… pensó el príncipe con indiferencia.

La sonrisa arrogante adorno el gesto del joven magi que analizaba ávidamente el entorno de ese jardín humilde y amplio, era tan notable ahora por qué estaban todos tan urgidos de obtener alguna oportunidad de visita a ese reino.

Oh tanto que maldijo a la vieja (Gyokuen) por no lograr quitarle la visita y ella misma venir, pero viendo esto… el gran alcance… aun ese rubio parecía tener esa potencia.

Estaba agradecido de ser el.

-Bienvenidos- el rubio indico con una gracia inclinándose cortésmente -gracias Lancelot- expreso al caballero que afirmo secamente -déjenme presentarme, Bedivere- sonrió en dirección al adolescente oscuro y sus sacerdotes.

-Un placer- correspondió no con un doble sentido, sus ojos carmín vibrando en analizar a este nuevo individuo… sintiendo quizás un desagrado insano por esa mano derecha revestida de plata, pero lo desecho por su diversión.

-Bueno verte de nuevo- agrego Kouen imponiéndose al rubio que rio divertido, entrando en una discusión de cortesía sobre el viaje.

Judal miro a sus espaldas a Lancelot para luego mirar a este joven rubio y un plan increíble se vino a su mente, pasando de los deseos de sus sacerdotes o de la misma vieja (gyokuen).

Ahora con una oscura meta, el sumo sacerdote podía ofrecer sus servicios al rey de este lugar.

Quizás era temerario pensar que alguien como el valiera la pena, pero viendo tales candidatos debajo de su mando era digno de darle un tiro.

Planes de su guía para este reino mediocre a primera vista (tiene estándares muy altos)… tantos logros que obtendrá fuera de las riendas de Kou, quizás señalado como traidor ¡pero demonios valía la pena tal esfuerzo!

Traer destrucción a Sindria sería su primer objetivo, con caballeros de ese calibre con sus misteriosas armas... súbditos tan potentes que pudieran ser convertidos en armas si se les dieran las herramientas necesarias... aun la isla está en una posición que pudiera atacar cada costa de los otros imperios.

Pudiera aparentar, pero Judal tenía una amplia mentalidad para la guerra.

-Es un placer- aseguro Judal demasiado entusiasta a la multitud agrupada a unos metros, estos lo miraron mascullando un saludo de regreso, Kouen arqueo la ceja en una interrogante por su repentino interés despertado en los practicantes.

-Espero no les inquiete... pero mi señor está un poco indispuesto el día de hoy- aseguro Bedivere con una mirada en un acuerdo silencioso con Lancelot, ambos preocupados por un tema oculto.

Kouen miro este intercambio con intensidad la molestia vibrando en el interior imperturbable -No hay problema- acepto para el alivio del resto, sin embargo sus ojos no mostraban tal amabilidad y no inquietaba a los caballeros su ferocidad.

Una sonrisa despiadada y nada oculta de Judal -bien- afirmo más para sí mismo, planeando la exploración del reino como aspirante a su guía.

Los sacerdotes de igual manera, aunque inmutables sus sonrisas socarronas debajo de la tela que cubría sus rostros, esta oportunidad de encontrar y boicotear está molesta potencia creciente no la desaprovecharían.

-Les mostrare sus habitaciones- ofreció el silencioso Lancelot en su tono grave, dando miradas desde su altura (que era un poco más alto que el príncipe de Kou) tomando las riendas nuevamente del grupo.

-Lo agradecería...- aseguro Kouen con aceptación -después me podrían llevar donde su biblioteca- pidió, consciente que era inaudito que el lugar no tuviera un santuario de libros.

Ambos caballeros arquearon la ceja por la petición -veo que está ansioso- aseguro Bedivere con una sonrisa educada, el comentario llamo la atención del magi y los sacerdotes, pues era demasiado familiar para el pelirrojo.

Lancelot ni se perturbo ni intento integrarse solo dio vistazos a los practicantes tratando de continuar su entrenamiento ajenos al grupo.

Pero la sonrisa de Kouen apareció, para nada ofendido por tal familiaridad por el contrario, como si lo hubiera esperado, Judal podría decir que ahí había un pequeño reto, posiblemente de la vez en que recibieron dicha notificación en baldadd -por supuesto, no veo porque desperdiciar mi tiempo... si puedo aprender directo de sus libros- aseguro.

-Le advierto, que nuestro reino es tan joven... que carecemos de una colección grande- aseguro Lancelot con la misma manera de manejarse, pero más serio.

-Entonces como acto de buena fe...- sonrió arrogante el serio príncipe, cualquiera se acobardaría al ser objeto de una mirada tan penetrante, pero ambos caballeros parecían imperturbables, como si el ambiente fuera de una plática tan fácil como el clima -les traje de regalo una colección básica de historia... ya que suponía que carecían de una biblioteca bastante grande- fijo su vista, como si fueran llamados Seishuu entraba escoltado de más personas trayendo consigo algunas cajas.

Los que practicaban en el jardín detuvieron sus acciones al ver como cuatro pilares de cajas eran dejadas en el suelo sin ceremonia mientras los hombres que las trajeron esperaban alguna orden para moverlas a un lugar más adecuado.

Lancelot junto a Bedivere miraron impasibles aunque un brillo simpático en sus ojos, Judal sonrió ante el movimiento "desinteresado" de su candidato a rey.

-Agradezco su presente- una voz suave llamo la atención de todos a través del silencio.

El entorno de aspirantes desordenados tomó posturas firmes en filas ordenadas casi entrenadas mientras bajaban la mirada en sumo respeto.

Los guías se apartaron de ese camino de piedra con solemnidad, tan erguidos e inmutables que daban ganas de casi seguirles la corriente.

El grupo de Kou miro en dirección a la puerta con claro interés, Seishuu se posicionaba al lado de su rey mientras los sacerdotes tomaron sus posturas detrás de su respectivo.

Cada uno con pensamientos variados de tal disciplina del entorno, mas viendo a quien se lo estaban dirigiendo.

Judal estaba curioso con un rostro en blanco pero el rukh tan claro en sus ojos por tal singularidad, mientras Kouen con tal intensa mirada y expresión de ferocidad restringida podía encender al objetivo de tal desplante.

Al final del camino de piedra, menuda pero un andar confiado y lento dando ligeros gestos de aprecio a su entorno por su disciplina… un vestido de algún tipo en color azul rey, con franjas doradas y partes salientes en blanco (su modesto pecho, Judal no pudo evitar notarlo).

Cuando les dirigió su atención, aquel cabello rubio parecía brillar con el sol y ese flequillo cayendo en su rostro fino mostrando unos ojos esmeraldas tan profundos que provoco un aliento contenido en el más expresivo del grupo, que paso a ser uno de los que trajeron las cajas llenas de libros.

-Rey Arturo- Kouen se cruzó de brazos dando un paso hacia el frente sin siquiera dudarlo.

Era corta la distancia, pero aun así la diferencia de estaturas era tanta que los ojos intensos del príncipe de kou bajaron casi en un aire intimidador, sin embargo la expresión neutra del rey no parecía tomar eso como un insulto… aun el entorno no parecía reaccionar negativo ante esta posible intimidación tan abierta del visitante.

-Príncipe Kouen- el tono era de mando en un saludo cordial regresando la mirada con la confianza de estar en términos iguales, por más baja que sea su estatura o el aspecto de poderla romper en un solo abrazo.

Aun con la confianza de sus acertados comentarios, no podía concebir que fueran realidad, pero viendo como todos fueron tan sumisos en su entorno... era claro que esa mujer era el rey, un soberano que al parecer tenía más sorpresas que el haber levantado un reino de la nada.

Kouen ahí estaba, con su mirada ardiente en un interés evidente, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa confiada analizando con poco tacto al que presume ser un igual, un superior en rango si tenía que decirlo -Un placer- aseguro con su voz monótona pero dejando en ver su emoción por lo descubierto.

La inclinación como un saludo formal de su parte en educación, regresando a toda su altura para seguir con su propia inspección sin sutilezas como es su costumbre.

Seishuu hizo su propio saludo al igual que el resto con ciertos grados de sorpresa por tal lider delicada.

Los sacerdotes estaban silenciosos pero planeando la posible debilidad evidente dentro del reino, sin embargo no podían pensar así tan abiertamente… no viendo el rukh de la menuda figura o sus súbditos leales y poderosos.

-El placer es todo mío... Príncipe Ren Kouen- con la misma imponencia contesto el saludo, distante a la penetrante inspección a manos del austero príncipe.

Pero Judal arqueo una ceja ante las aceptaciones fáciles, acercándose descaradamente donde la menuda figura estaba parada, inclinándose en curiosidad y rompiendo todo reconocimiento entre los reyes -estas de broma- dijo con sorna ignorando deliberadamente lo obvio del rukh-esto es el misterioso rey Arturo- aclaro con una carcajada abierta.

Oh si, Judal no se caracterizaba por tener tacto, de hecho el rara vez mostraba una actitud respetuosa o humilde a alguien de poder, pero ahora notaba que había hecho mal, sus carcajadas pararon abruptamente, el ambiente animado (solo para el) parecía torcerse en una hostilidad que provoco emoción a su lado caótico.

Pero no solo emoción fue lo que sintió, también un poco de inquietud al sentir por lo menos dos filos de espada en su garganta tan cercas que tragar saliva era peligroso.

La sonrisa sin embargo creció en el sumo sacerdote sus ojos eran dos brazas ardientes al darse cuenta de las miradas cargadas de desprecio frio en el rostro del que catalogo amable Bedivere pero una de completo odio fulminante, casi rayando a la locura de Lancelot.

Tanto potencial en estos dos… brincaba internamente.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto era necesario para provocarlos- expreso lánguidamente no cediendo a su instinto de preservación casi gritándole que se retirara, la espada negra le agradaba… la otra tenía ese algo mundano (pero su brazo revestido era el peligroso según su lado caótico).

-Has faltado al respeto a nuestro rey- la voz oscura en un tono tan amenazante por parte de Lancelot, cuyos ojos parecían tornarse más desenfocados con las grietas de sus líneas expresivas ferozmente dibujadas.

Judal quería replicar pero se abstuvo para dar una sonrisa mordaz… dio un vistazo panorámico a la situación actual, Kouen arqueo la ceja en su dirección en una reprimenda silenciosa, con la mano alzada para detener a Seishuu de interferir, los sacerdotes no tenían posibilidad de entrar, pues casualmente estaban rodeados de algunos practicantes... cada mirada intensa de los que estaban entrenando, era evidente de que estaban ofendidos de su falta de respeto a su rey.

La falta de diplomacia de su sumo sacerdote siempre era un problema, por lo cual dio un paso tentador y bastante seguro para intervenir lo más pacíficamente posible con todos los nervios en espera de algún movimiento, sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de amonestar al adolescente.

-Lancelot... Bedivere- Arthur intervino llamándolos con cierta severidad en un barrido en general al patio, el segundo obedeció de inmediato pero el primero parecía pensarlo mejor -Lancelot- la voz inflexible que expresaba poderío.

Aquella voluntad salvaje parecía vaciarse de esos ojos oscuros, Lancelot tomo una postura casual de firmeza con su rostro tan neutro como en un inicio… Judal toco su cuello pero la sonrisa satisfecha estaba en su lugar.

La calma vino del resto también que se apartó dispuestos a iniciar sus propios negocios en una orden silenciosa, pero cada practicante seguían sin despegar un ojo a los extranjeros, aun el brillo de la amenaza en su entorno.

Un silbido del magi oscuro -vaya, no era broma, si tiene las agallas para...- iba a continuar con su burla despectiva a la incredibilidad de una enana manejando a dichos hombres, pero la mujer ya estaba enfrente en un parpadeo provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás involuntario por tal repentino acercamiento.

-Espero que por su bien, no vuelva a faltarme el respeto- gruño en voz tan baja, pero el tono nocivo hizo que sonriera retador -son invitados... pero la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente- aseguro aunque el magi sabía que por alguna razón esa menuda mujer parecía que no amenazaba vacíamente.

Pero quien era el para seguir amenazas.

-Lamento las acciones de mi sumo sacerdote- aseguro Kouen interrumpiendo a su magi de lo que prometía ser una continua molestia.

Lancelot y Bedivere habían flanqueado a su rey en respaldo, el trio parecían combinar muy bien a los ojos del príncipe, pero desecho tal desvió.

-espero que acepte mi regalo- manifestó con un aire divertido, señalando el olvidado presente a sus espaldas.

Kouen había tenido una buena demostración con la impertinencia de Judal, la fuerza además de la agilidad ¡no los había visto moverse! O quizás era su acto tan desprevenido que lo tomo… puede que sea la segunda opción, sin embargo su interés solo crecio.

Los motivos crecieron ante su aliado a someter.

Judal entrecerró sus ojos en clara protesta por la interrupción aunque todavía tenia el sentimiento fantasma de los filos en su garganta, miro en dirección al rey con un brillo divertido en sus ojos carmín.

La rubia lo miro por unos segundos en silencio, cerro sus ojos para comenzar a retirarse a las afueras -acepto el obsequio...- afirmo al encararlo un poco -pero ahora tengo algunos asuntos que tratar...- se detuvo a su lado, mostrando el perfil al invitado.

Cruzo sus brazos bajando la mirada -No hay problema, esperaremos su audiencia- aseguro bastante formal Kouen, dando una reverencia respetuosa.

-Bien...- aceptación brillo en los ojos esmeraldas -Lancelot- llamo en orden silenciosa, ahora siendo escoltada por dicho caballero sin dar un vistazo a los invitados.

Bedivere tomo el relevo de Lancelot en un aburrido cambio ¡Judal ya había tomado gusto por el oscuro!.

La escolta por aquel camino de piedra en una actitud formal como si el incidente reciente no hubiera sido nada, claro que Judal lanzaba sonrisas salvajes a los practicantes que le daban desplantes sucios por su descortesía al rey… sin embargo, tan pronto pasaron el marco de la puerta los sacerdotes fueron reducidos a muñecos con el cual Seishuu tropezó al cerrar la formación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiono receloso magi, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en una latente amenaza a su integridad, ¿estaba vivo el castillo? No... Era algo más.

-Podrán pasar las fronteras... pero nunca el castillo de Avalon- aseguro Bedivere con discreción, tomando los muñecos entre sus manos al llamar a uno de los guardias cercanos (que era un fanali) para que dispusieran de los objetos.

Kuoen arqueo la ceja curioso mientras se retiraba el llamado-interesante- inquirió, mirando el entorno con unos ojos llameantes por la forma en que habían desecho de sus sacerdotes de una manera rápida y sin siquiera armar algún tipo de descontrol.

-Nadie con malas intenciones tiene permitido el ingreso al castillo- explico sin ondear en el tema Bedivere, aunque dando una mirada cuidadosa a Judal ligeramente enfermo pero estable.

Kouen miro donde mismo pero sonrió burlonamente -estará bien- desecho prontamente, si no fuera por esas ganas de vomitar el magi hubiera replicado ingeniosamente.

El caballero lo miro -no le molesta- cuestiono, al comenzar a caminar entre los pasillo pulidos de esa construcción de piedra.

-¿Molestarme?- en un tono de burla aseguro Kouen, sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio, atrás un Judal se tambaleaba penosamente con Seishuu al lado por si tenía la necesidad de atraparlo en un tropezón -por el contrario, solo pasaron aún más mi prueba para saber si eran dignos de mi interés- con descaro informo.

La risa soberbia de Bedivere nada intimidado-bien, les mostrare sus habitaciones... y también la biblioteca- agrego lo último, conociendo el interés informático del austero príncipe, aunque consciente que en estos momentos sería un lugar bastante movido con el acomodo del presente del visitante a sus filas de libros.

Judal suspiro, en efecto este lugar había pasado de ser catalogado aburrido a estar en la cima, puede que haya encontrado un objetivo bastante interesante... para destruir o que se una a sus planes de caos... todavía no lo decide.

Pero mientras, debía superar esta enfermedad.

XXXXX

Mas tarde…

Judal respiraba con algo de molestias, pero se acostumbró a las vibras del castillo con rapidez.

Ahora estaba sin sacerdotes, pensaba era un alivio no tener a nadie que le diga lo que debe hacer, pero más aún se imaginaba la vieja (Gyokuen) frustrada por tal expulsión patética.

Mirando el cielo nocturno desde la torre más alta de ese castillo, omitiendo la cena de bienvenida que les estaban realizando en el interior, debía aceptar nuevamente que esto no era tan aburrido como lo había pensado al principio.

Recostándose en su estómago para ver la ciudad y jardines por debajo, entonces noto la figura que le había interesado desde que la conoció, ella... el rey Arturo... curioso que todos parecían dirigirse a ella como un "el" y lo molesta que estaba cuando dijo en alto su incredibilidad de que fuera el supuesto líder de este joven reino.

Tanta intensidad encerrada en ese gesto frio y el temple de acero, puede que con un empujón, todo ese potencial fuera explosivo y gratificante... si tan solo pudiera mancharla con oscuridad un poco, romperla para ampliar sus límites.

Y que decir con sus caballeros, siguiéndola fielmente en la penumbra.

-Ey rey Arturo- llamo al saltar de la altura, notando que su escolta la había dejado en el jardín en un silencioso pedimento de soledad que estaba dispuesto a romper.

La mujer le dio un gesto de reconocimiento, pero con una severidad irrompible -que desea sumo sacerdote- llamo con recato, pero con el brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos tan evidentes que le hacían sentir orgulloso.

-Vamos no sea tan estirada- aseguro jovialmente, caminado alrededor de la menuda figura con un claro gesto divertido -dime... no has pensado que con todo tu potencial... y una guía de un magi...- se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal -pudieras someter a todo reino visible- le susurro oscuramente en el oído.

-No cuento con un contenedor metálico...- respondió monótona, nada afectada a la cercanía del joven -ni me interesa dominar uno, además que tampoco tiene sentido la guía de un magi... cuando no soy un prospecto a ese tipo de rey- volteo su rostro para mirar esos ojos rojos con una intensidad apática -tampoco quiero someter ningún reino- concluyo con severidad.

Las risas del magi llenaron la soledad, negando con ferviente energía -entonces... es acaso que estas vacía...- señalo divertido -no tienes codicia por cubrir con tus ideales este mundo...- toda diversión fue borrada, recargándose en el hombro de la mujer que parecía tensa por sus palabras -te estoy escogiendo como mi candidato a rey...- sus ojos carmesí estaban interesados, puede que este sería la pieza que necesitaba para enfrentar al rey tonto que era Sinbad, ahora que deseaba eliminar al dichoso... y ella... aun en sus ojos inexpertos, podía ver la energía del rukh en su entorno.

Un manotazo y la mujer había apartado su mano de manera violenta, pero sus ojos mostraban la llama de la indignación -gracias por la consideración... pero no deseo tener atenciones no deseadas de ningún magi- gruño por lo bajo, dando la espalda -que pase buena noche- despidió por encima de su hombro.

Ahí en la soledad del jardín, Judal sonrió para sí mismo, solo una infección de oscuridad y toda esa fuerza estaría tan encantadoramente oscurecida, estaba indeciso de qué hacer con esta potencia que era el rey de Avalon... pero ahora lo sabía, orgulloso de sus pensamientos puso sus manos en la nuca... mañana sería un día glorioso, después planearía como corromper a la mujer y convencerla de unirse contra Sinbad.

XXXXX

La emoción naciente casi palpable en esa sala del trono en un choque de temperamentos, las ganas de enfrentarse más, de hacerlos temblar, no había manera en que nadie se le impusiera con tal fuerza como lo es ese rey... el rey Arturo, con sus gestos tan decididos e imperturbables, con una voluntad de acero.

Kouen sabía lo intimidante que pudiera ser, el conocía como manejarse de una manera que hacía temblar a los débiles o enfrentarse a otros con su mismo temperamento o jerarquía... pero ahí, la ferocidad de este encuentro le había dejado en claro todo lo que esperaba desde que la conoció... no habían sido suposiciones, lo comprobó... ahora deseaba tener al aliado a su lado.

Judal a su lado expresaba aburrimiento, pero sus oscuros ojos brillaban con intensidad por el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo ante todos en la sala del trono, la mujer enfrente de Kueon denegando con un fervor la petición de sometimiento que había lanzado el primer príncipe con descaro y sin disfraz.

Un rudo movimiento pero tan táctico como todo lo que este hace.

Tal fue la exigencia, el ataque y su insistencia que el temperamento burbujeo del rey imperturbable que era Arthur, ahora Judal no podía decir que en verdad era una persona vacía de sentimientos… no viéndola con esa abrasiva personalidad.

-Retire esa petición- aseguro con firmeza la mujer, encarándolo en toda su altura que aun con la clara diferencia, expresaba que no iba a dar marcha atrás ni con todas las amenazas entre líneas que le lanzaran.

Las dos figuras aspirantes a rey frente a frente en un duelo endurecido de miradas intensas… aunque uno no contara con djinn siendo comprobado por Judal… no quitaban esa candidatura con el rukh revoloteando ante las naturalezas en fricción.

La sala eran tan sofocantes para cualquier débil de moral ante la escena de sometimiento en el que nadie estaba dando su brazo a torcer, el magi oscuro casi podía quejarse de no tener nada que comer y beber mientras miraba tan entretenida diversión.

Bedivere estaba en la sala, pero su facilidad para sobrellevar dicha reunión era envidiable… aunque una clara postura para intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

-Es tan inocente...- aseguro claridad Kouen rompiendo el duelo pero sin retirar su atención al objetivo -sin contenedores... con solo un puñado de buenos súbditos, no es más que vulnerable a ser tragado por algún reino- concluyo con una rudeza por lo cual Bedivere tuvo un escalofrió, al ser tan similares las palabras en su encuentro en Baldadd en el pasado.

-Y usted con su buena voluntad se ofrece primero- frunciendo el ceño expreso la rubia, sin pizca de ser broma o sarcasmo, más como una declaración firme de las intenciones ofrecidas.

Una risa oscura hizo eco, Kouen no pudo soportar su diversión al taparse el rostro con su mano -por supuesto- respondió con intensidad la sonrisa dientuda en toda su expresión siempre inmutable o sobria -es tan interesante todo esto...- señalo en su entorno -que no puedo permitir que otro tome lo que ya decidí como mío- tenía tanta confianza en decir esas palabras.

-Es usted bastante arrogante- aseguro el rey con frialdad, dando un paso enfrente para levantar su barbilla y encarar la apasionada mirada codiciosa -nosotros no pertenecemos ni perteneceremos a nadie- demando.

El príncipe inclino su cabeza, en ningún momento el amenazante gesto desapareció de su rudo rostro -usted no decide eso- respondió casual, cruzándose de brazos dando un aire superior a la pequeña rubia.

El rey Arturo se cruzó de brazos, dando una mirada fulminante al presuntuoso príncipe, pero suspiro para calmarse y no rebanar ahí a un visitante que pudiera meterlos en problemas -no estoy interesada, es mi última palabra- con terquedad concluyo.

Reim no fue tan directo… medito la rubia.

El rostro se volvió más formal, sin embargo una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Kouen -Por ahora aceptare su respuesta- advirtió con sus ojos brillando tercamente -acepto abrir el comercio a favor de ambos- volviendo a su imperturbable personalidad concluyo el príncipe.

-Es agradable saber eso- expreso Arthur pasando facilmenet de la amenaza velada para posibles insistencias futuras.

Un paso más enfrente casi imponiéndose ante el rey pequeño, Bedivere golpe el instinto de intervenir al no ver amenaza real -pero fue divertido ver por primera vez... la llama que caracteriza al rey de Avalon- alabo de sobremanera Kouen destilando codicia desde su altura, descubriendo más áreas interesantes de este lugar.

-Agradezco el alago- aseguro con su temple de regreso la impasible líder coincidiendo con la mirada.

-Marcharemos el día de hoy- informo monótono Kouen cruzando sus brazos ante la dama que daba la espalda dirigiéndose a su trono-me temo que más días fuera de mi actual responsabilidad que es la recuperación por completo de Baldadd me es imposible-

-Ya veo- aseguro el rey, dando un vistazo a Bedivere que se movió a la salida -es una lástima que tengan que marcharse tan pronto, pero entiendo que sus responsabilidades no pueden ser abandonadas por más tiempo- era educada, pero internamente agradecida porque tantas platicas rudas con Kouen no eran buenas para su salud.

-Agradezco su invitación y recibimiento- dio una suave reverencia -nuestro sumo sacerdote también debe marchar, más cuando sus escoltas fueron repelidas- aseguro con frialdad, aunque carente de desprecio por que hayan sido expulsados dichos especímenes.

-Ey yo no me quiero ir- se quejó Judal, pero la mirada inflexible le hizo notar que en ningún momento le preguntaron su opinión.

La sonrisa suave ilumino el rostro de la mujer, dando una apariencia única a vista de los desprevenidos hombres, pues la luz del sol se había filtrado de tal forma que iluminaba el rostro -en verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo y más el detalle de su donación a nuestra biblioteca- ofreció con tal ceremonia.

Era tan sincero el gesto que Kouen respondió de la misma manera -por el contrario, es bueno saber que aprecia la lectura tanto como yo- aclaro, pues aun en el corto tiempo noto que la mujer se había tomado la molestia de darle un vistazo a la mejorada biblioteca, pasando un tiempo discutiendo de lecturas hasta muy entrada la noche y también parte de la mañana.

Bedivere entro, en sus manos una caja con el grabado de la familia real -acepten este regalo como agradecimiento de su donación a nuestro reino- informo, con la aceptación del rey.

-Un detalle apresurado, pero espero que lo acepte- Arturo inclino su cabeza un poco, pues no sabía si era correcto pero no se sentía cómoda recibiendo algo sin dar nada a cambio.

Para Kouen esto era nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pero lo acepto con verdadera gratitud, pues alguien que se defiende con tal firmeza y lo encara sin miedo merecía sus respetos, sobre todo al ofrecerle eso después de que prácticamente dio su deseo por dominarlos tan descaradamente.

Miro al rey Arturo con interés y todavía incrédulo de que alguien así, existiera en este mundo, consciente que la próxima vez que se reunieran, seria para tomar la respuesta que deseaba escuchar de esta potencia a aliado.

Aunque un prendedor de dragón no era algo que el acostumbre usar, quizás de adorno en su habitación era digno de tal cosa.

Con eso en mente, se despidió con la promesa de verse en un futuro.

XXXXX

Judal casi saltaba de alegría, su sonrisa torcida ilumino su pálido rostro observando al barco que ya descansaba en el puerto.

Bedivere no parecía afectado, por el contrario algo sorprendido pues no esperaban al siguiente invitado semanas después, pero al parecer Sindria tenía otros planes.

Ahí como dos duelistas midiéndose uno al otro, parados en medio de la calle del puerto humilde, Lancelot ajeno al choque de ambientes al igual que Bedivere, que solo arqueo la ceja en un silencioso acuerdo de que esto no estaba preparado.

El grupo de Sinbad, respaldado por Sparto, Mazru y Jafar con su respectiva escolta que era el caballero oscuro, dando miradas al otro grupo que era Kouen con Judal, Seishuu y un agregado Kin... estos últimos dando señas venenosas y despectivas al otro.

-Hola Principe Kouen- saludo jovial Sinbad, su sonrisa descuidada y personalidad alegre era evidente en la falta de diplomacia formal.

-Rey Sinbad- respondió con sequedad Kuoen, por el contrario que el rey de Sindria, el carácter frio y hasta cruel del pelirrojo era una colisión evidente.

Jafar lanzo una mirada oscura al magi, pues no olvidarían que prácticamente había ido a declararles la guerra y romper las defensas de Sindria hace unas semanas, aunque su rey al parecer si lo pasaría por alto si la actitud no lo delataba para su desgracia.

-Veo que se están retirando- siguió el de ojos dorados con ligereza pero sus ojos mostraban la seriedad del asunto -he de suponer que Baldadd necesita de tu presencia- agrego casual.

-No es como si nuestro rey fuera tan descuidado como ciertas personas- contradijo venenoso Seishuu, feliz de que el peliblanco le estuviera mandando maldiciones con la mirada.

-Seishuu- llamo Kouen inexpresivamente en advertencia -en efecto, Rey Sinbad... es una lástima, deseaba pasar más tiempo en compañía del rey de este reino- agrego de improviso, con sus ojos oscuros brillando picaros.

-Espero que también sea amigable conmigo- la sonrisa sincera de Sinbad inquieto a Kouen, que frunció el ceño en sospecha -sería bueno tener gente nueva en la alianza- lanzo como quien no quiere el asunto.

Las miradas de muerte crecieron en los ojos de Kouen -Kou tomara estas tierras- la voz estaba tan cargada de codicia en un ultimátum, por un momento el rostro de Sinbad lavado de jovialidad por tal reto.

El intercambio de atmosferas se llevó nuevamente en esa calle ahora poco transitada -Si me permite acompañarlos-corto sin temor Lancelot, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento de Bedivere que siendo cortes no podía interrumpir sin su conciencia reprendiéndole.

-Por supuesto- acepto Sinbad con la sonrisa jovial en su lugar a su escolta, como si esta no hubiera desaparecido cierto tiempo -fue un placer verlos- se despidió con sinceridad.

Kuoen no respondió, solo afirmo mecánicamente con su cabeza por cortesia, Lancelot se despidió de ellos aunque le lanzo miradas sucias a Judal que aunque sorprendido por lo rencoroso disfruto tentarlo… no logro gran avance.

Ambos grupos pasaron uno al lado del otro, pero justo cuando Judal se acercó a Sinbad, sus hombros chocaron "accidentalmente"-espero que no tomes a mi rey- le advirtió, dando una mirada amenazante al desconcertado hombre de cabello morado.

El imperio Kou abandono, pero tanto Kouen como Judal no quitarían su meta a cumplir, el primero al ver un posible aliado misterioso cuya personalidad cautivo, el segundo con la intención de obtener la pieza que necesitaba para retar a Sinbad y destruirlo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uff encontré la memoria pero termine agregando un buen! La siguiente también tendre que checarlo


	8. Chapter 8

Reyes 8

La destrucción era evidente, las marcas de la piedra agrietada por un fuerte estruendo en medio de la antes pulcra sala, a pesar de la evidente ruina del piso, ninguno de aquellos que conformaban el circulo parecía dispuesto a moverse o expresar su evidente molestia por la rabieta.

Todo lo contrario, cada uno de los presentes trataban vanamente de calmar a la causante de esa ruina en el pulcro piso de mármol, tirada en medio de esto, mordiéndose con insistencia la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho, con el rostro deformado con la furia y la oscuridad tiñendo sus ojos, volviéndolos por completo malignos... estaba Gyokuen.

-Maldita sea- gruño en susurro peligroso, mirando su entorno como animal en búsqueda de la mejor manera de descargar esa furia contenida -como pudieron fallar- exclamo con enojo al ponerse de pie, su báculo golpeando con una fuerza desmedida en el dañado piso, causando no solo otra grieta sino una ventisca que amenazaba romper la formación circular.

-No tenemos conocimiento- aseguro uno con cuidado de acercarse a la temperamental líder, siempre sumiso ante la mirada cargada de desprecio de esta -toda comunicación fue interrumpida... solo supimos cuando nuestros enviados fueron reducidos y expulsados- explico.

Eso sin decirle de la nula comunicación por más avanzada que fuera su magia en ese aspecto.

-Alguien así... con esas capacidades de purificación- su ceño se profundizo aún más, como conteniendo el peor veneno que pensaba escupir -no debería existir... no aquí... no ahora- volvió a golpetear pero con menos fuerza con el rencor deformando su hermoso rostro.

-Tendremos que esperar a nuestro sumo sacerdote- aseguro el súbdito con cierta monotonía, que se inclinó ante la mirada amenazante de la todavía volátil mujer.

-Bien...- con un suspiro, toda el aura quedo suplantada por una de paz y delicadeza -entonces, tendré que obligar a traer a ese sucio rey en nuestros dominios- aseguro con dulzura enfermiza, comenzando a caminar indiferente a los daños que realizo -mi "marido" seguramente me complacerá con este pequeño favor- sonrió confiada en sus manipulaciones, para desaparecer.

El rostro siempre humilde de Gyokuen guardaba sus pensamientos al ascender a lugares más conocidos del palacio de Kou, su molestia de no ser permitida en esa visita a Avalon a causa de Kouen, quien se había adelantado de alguna forma como portavoz del imperio.

Su emperador confirmo dicha visita por carta, aun cuando acepto la habilidad del primer príncipe todavía no podía perdonarle el ser el elegido por ese minúsculo reino y no podía exigir su presencia en la comitiva que iría a esos dominios inexplorados por sus sacerdotes sin un pretexto sumamente creíble.

¡Tenía esa potencia que desaparecer!

Lo subestimo, dejo que creciera en sus narices y ahora pagaba caro sus acciones o falta de ellas a esa maldita comunidad de esclavos.

Tenía el presentimiento que era quizás un reino alzado con la poca presencia de Solomon, pero solo suposiciones sin ninguna base para ser probada.

No podía permitir que esa "esperanza" siguiera creciendo, pues los rumores de Avalon calentaba corazones de aquellos esclavizados... siendo que estos deberían de ser oscuros y odiar sus destinos a causa de su condición inferior.

Gyokuen extinguiría al rey Arturo, envenenarlo y hasta hacerlo su amante, como el emperador de Kou caería ante sus encantos y lo obligaría a abandonar su absurdo reino.

Era un buen plan.

XXXXX

Desde un país isleño de los mares del sur un reino creció hasta convertirse en Sindria, su alianza era famosa a través del mundo y aun la competencia parecía tener cuidado de dicha orden dirigida por Sinbad.

Hoy en dia, la alianza de los siete mares siempre busca la manera de obtener más miembros para crecer como potencia… más reinos a proteger y protegerse.

Con esa meta en mente, una comitiva esta rumbo a la oportunidad de aliarse o proponerse a un pequeño reino misterioso que crecía en fama por su desinteresada ayuda a quien lo necesite.

Sinbad, como rey y principal interesado paso a través de un duro viaje hasta llegar al norte donde Avalon se encuentra, procurando sacarle la vuelta a tierra y pasando solo en la mar, los días habían sido largos pero al final de cuentas había llegado.

La inquietud de sus acompañantes, el regaño airado de Jafar por su desesperación y su anticipada partida ocasionando que llegaran antes de la fecha asignada… pero el desecho ese desaire que ocasionaría a favor de no perder tiempo.

Después de este, también tenía pensado acudir al imperio Reim a proponerle un lugar en la alianza.

El barco ondeando en ese territorio, un madrugador rey ya estaba en la proa disfrutando del aire de esa mañana.

Algo fuera de lo común, pero Sinbad había despertado temprano ese día al no poder dormir con tantos pensamientos en su mente o "el" ayudando a ver el panorama completo de manera astuta.

Pronto vería el territorio… pronto cruzarían sus fronteras… era la emoción, una que pensó había perdido desde aquel incidente… era como regresar a sus tiempos mozos, unos que casi olvidaba.

Respiro no dispuesto a perder el tiempo en lo que fue.

Con su cabello morado ondeando con la brisa marina, aun despeinado y con solamente sus ropas sencillas sin ningún contenedor visible.

Sus ojos dorados mostraban esa jovialidad característica mientras daba los buenos días a sus súbditos que iban apareciendo para empezar sus labores con diligencia.

Se recargo en el barandal ignorando su entorno - _un reino como ese… con sus motivos… será suficiente para hacer que otros lo sigan a la alianza-_ le susurraban animadamente en aliento para tomar a Avalon bajo su "protección".

Una misión de lucha contra la esclavitud y sus mercaderes, ahora con los rumores destapados ese era el más fuerte… su bondad y refugio… aún más abierto a la lucha contra los comerciantes hasta ser una ruta prohibida para estos a causa de las perdidas, como si pudieran detectarlos y atacarlos.

Si alguien como ese reino junto con Sindria hubiera existido en ese entonces quizás hasta Maader* habría sido demolida antes de hacerle daño… y salvado a los niños o a el mismo.

Recordar aquel tiempo… recordarse el mismo como un obediente esclavo era algo que lo oscurecía por completo.

-Buenos días Sin- Jafar lo sacaba de sus oscuros pensamientos casi obligándolo a saltar-es raro que estés despierto tan temprano- señalo incrédulo y sospechoso, pero negó para entregar los djinn.

Agradecido por la conversación desviándolo de esa "etapa" Su vida, Sinbad tomo lo dado para ponerse su joyería en sus respectivos lugares -que puedo decir, estoy emocionado- pronuncio con descuido.

-Espero que no nos dejen a la deriva- señalo el peliblanco, consciente que estaban yendo antes de tiempo y sin consentimiento del rey al que van a cumplir.

-No seas pesimista- regaño con diversión, negando ante el rostro fastidiado de su segundo al mando este más consciente de la etiqueta que estaban tirando al adelantarse -no creo que no nos den la bienvenida... tenemos de pretexto nuestra reunión con Reim- aseguro confiado de no ser rechazado.

Murmurando cosas malas, Jafar se marchó dejando nuevamente a su rey optimista en la proa, donde observaba sin ver el panorama donde el romper de olas era el ruido más pronunciado.

Los pensamientos del conquistador, ahora vagaron en la situación de Sindria, donde sus protegidos habían partido a diferentes destinos para crecer en su formación después de la muerte de la princesa Dunya, la cual había sido su enemigo durante la conquista del calabozo #61.

Alibaba a Reim para controlar y llegar hasta su equipamiento, Aladdin a Magnostadt para aprender magia además de tratar de entender el motivo del odio de la princesa fallecida, Morgiana en búsqueda de sus raíces al continente oscuro, y Hakuryuu con su nuevo contenedor Zagan de regreso al Imperio Kou.

Al momento en que ellos se despidieron, el decidió no guardar más tiempo para su esperado viaje, consciente que Reim y Kou ya llevaban la delantera.

Un suspiro salió de improviso, pues aún estaba algo desconforme con que Aladdin haya rechazado ser el magi de Sindria, pero era algo que no podía dejar escapar, alguien con su potencial podría ser una buena carta de su mano para un futuro.

Noto conforme la mañana se hacía presente y el movimiento a sus espaldas aumentaba, una isla la cual entraba como parte del territorio del joven reino, pero no le prestó atención ya que estaba limitado de visión a causa de la neblina que la madrugada provoca ¿Cómo es que había crecido en área? ¿Cuántos equivalentes a generales portaba? ¿Ya tendrían un contenedor? Se preguntaba constantemente.

Entonces un suave cosquilleo paso por su cuerpo relajándolo sus ojos brillaron ante lo que era mas que simple viento -oh, sus fronteras- miro acusador la isla como si esta fuera la culpable pero sonriendo cual niño con juguete nuevo.

¿Qué reino tenía ese tipo de protecciones fuera de Sindria? Más de ese tamaño si su juicio de territorio no estaba mal, ahora comprendía la gran vuelta que los mercaderes de esclavos deben de estar haciendo para rodearlos.

-He de suponer que esto influyo en que pasaran ellos mismos nuestras fronteras- la voz esperta de Spartos le llamo la atención, mirándolo encima de su hombro.

-Eso es para Yamuraiha, pero según ella… tienen magos capaces para hacerlos pasar sin avisar nuestro propio territorio- explico el rey frunciendo el ceño por las terminologías de la maga, algo frustrada por no ser solicitada en el viaje.

Jafar se acercó sospechoso, pero negando el lavado que el mismo sintió -hemos atravesado sus fronteras, como espero se hayan dado cuenta- advirtió solo por formalidades.

XXXXX

La mirada helada en sus esmeraldas, era como ver el amplio panorama de matanza de unas de sus guerras en Camelot… la desaprobación en sus ojos mientras la soledad de la sala de trono era el testigo solemne de la ira hirviendo en sus venas.

Un rey de todas las cosas rompiendo el acuerdo de fecha, era como imponerse a Avalon… hacer creer que debían de recibirlos por el simple hecho de ser Sindria, un reino aún más viejo que el propio.

Ni Kou era tan imprudente, negó abandonando su ira por una pequeñez pero no dispuesta a dejarlo pasar por alto.

Arthur tenía una reunión improvisada que hacer.

XXXXX

Judal sentía una emoción creciente en su interior, todos en el barco le daban miradas cuidadosas ante la actitud inquietante de su sacerdote, conscientes que si su sonrisa resplandecía era porque no tramaba nada bueno.

Las olas eran calmantes, el día comenzaba a opacarse pero aun la emoción que despertó su posible candidato a rey, estaba presente, no lo ocultaba ni se molestaba en hacerlo cuando Kouen salió donde el magi flotaba perezosamente, con la vista vaga en el punto donde era la ubicación de las tierras ahora conocidas.

-Debo preocuparme- cuestiono misterioso el primer príncipe, dándose a entender con ese vago comentario al joven oscuro.

Los pies descalzos golpearon la madera del barco con suavidad, mientras los brazos iban detrás de su nuca en una actitud descuidada y juvenil, dando una mirada cómplice al pelirrojo que le arqueo la ceja ante la espera de su respuesta -por supuesto que no- aseguro con un encogimiento de hombros, recargándose en la orilla de la proa.

-Admito que es interesante- aseguro con su mirada calculadora y rostro de piedra, observando la misma dirección que habían abandonado.

Una sonrisa torcida e infantil en el oscuro joven guardándose el hecho que pensaba en "Arthur" más allá de un aliado -los obligaremos- pidió emocionado ante la idea de un enfrentamiento -despues de todo, lo que esconden en ese castillo suyo… es interesante para arrebatar- sugirió.

Tenía que medir a ese aspirante… estaba ansioso por verla pelear, debía evaluarla ya que sería su elección para ir contra el tonto de Sinbad.

Además también quería saber que era el corazón de Avalon… algo que no pudo hurgar a causa de diferentes defensas.

El primer príncipe sonrió con un aire que prometía el infierno si existiera en ese mundo -hay maneras de tratar con una señorita- indico con neutralidad.

Pero esos ojos brillaban amenazantes y codiciosos ya planeando las posibles rutas a seguir, no podía dejar que se escapara tal potencia de su mando aunque no quisiera hacerlo de la manera pacífica… todavía no quería dañar tanto esas tierras y romper posibles alianzas con sus caballeros.

Como Baldadd.

Una carcajada limpia por parte del mago del caos por tal comentario y la intensa expresión de Kouen -que bueno que no dijiste eso en su presencia- acuso, el frio hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Se medirme- expreso el príncipe con el romper de olas.

Chasqueando en desinterés -pero te di un buen ángulo para esos caballeros- se quejó pero su sonrisa era maldosa.

No podía ir en contra de eso, por lo cual correspondió con una sonrisa de las suyas -Sus potenciales aún son un misterio-

-Que mejor una pequeña guerra para verlos- aplaudió Judal como si esto fuera el motivo suficiente para regresarse y alistar las espadas -sobretodo saber quiénes conforman a ese reino- insistió.

Kouen debía admitir que era escasa la información además de enterarse de la verdadera geografía de Avalon todavía le causaba cierta molestia -Tienes que dar la cara por la expulsión de los sacerdotes- corto el tema, viendo el gesto transformado de fastidio de su sacerdote, consciente de la infelicidad de cierto grupo que está entre las sombras de su imperio.

Una mueca de desagrado, pero nuevamente la maldad brillo en el rostro pálido -sabes... yo no diré nada de "ella"- aseguro cómplice por tal falta de detalle, no por ayudar en esa aparente apuesta del reino de ocultar el género de su rey… si no para fastidiar a su gente.

Un arqueo de ceja, pero con falta de sentimientos se encogió de hombros -no es como si nos fueran a creer- aseguro, pues en efecto en el imperio nadie les creería que las riendas del gobierno que luchaba contra los mercaderes de esclavos, era una mujer -no es nuestro problema- se excusó, para marcharse.

El magi oscuro lo observo irse lo más seguro a leer o hacer algo aburrido, se sentó peligrosamente en el barandal con un desplante aun en dirección a Avalon.

Un signo de interés sabiendo a quien dejaron en ese reino, Sinbad era un bastardo manipulador y aun Kouen admitía abiertamente las estrategias políticas del vago como astutas, bajo esa fachada desinteresada ocultaba algo más… el primer príncipe de Kou no tenía duda de eso y es por esta agudeza que Judal lo tomaba muy en cuenta como su principal "pieza" contra el bastardo de los mares.

Claro que el rey de Avalon tomo la delantera entre sus favoritos para el caos.

Tal llama se desperdiciaba según su punto de vista, sin embargo confiaba en esa voluntad para no preocuparse por Sinbad en Avalon.

Por esa firmeza en Arthur, era una clave para estar seguro que no sucumbiría a las promesas de paz de la alianza de los siete mares… aun cuando admitiera que tenían el mismo objetivo, esa enana no parecía el tipo de estar en las faldas de alguien más.

Con eso en mente y bostezando a lo grande, Judal abandono tales pensamientos estratégicos a favor de tomar una siesta…. Maldiciendo que tendría que regresar al imperio y declararle a la vieja su fracaso de los sacerdotes.

XXXXX

Sinbad tenía la advertencia de Judal en su mente, tan clara que lo perturbaba… sin embargo a pesar de esta mentalidad, en el exterior era jovial y relajado como si tal fricción no hubiera nunca sucedido en el día.

La piedra blanca en calles diversas, sus casas humildes pero elegantes en el mismo material… las personas conversaban, niños corrían de un lado a otro… las risas… toda la armonía rivalizando con su propio reino en similitud.

El rey de los mares se obligó a poner atención en todo detalle en particular, aun cuando sabia sus propia guardia hacia lo mismo con diligencia.

Luego miro a su guía, aquel caballero muy diferente a sus puntos de referencia… bueno casi rivalizaba con ese mago de Baldadd en seriedad sin la agresividad aclarando, pero tan frio… distante, como si su mundo fuera un punto aparte del propio.

Era curioso pero cortes, elegante y de muy buen parecer… sin embargo, no pudo detectar ningún contenedor a simple vista.

Suspiro para mirar el entorno nuevamente, las reacciones de la población hacia el caballero de nombre Lancelot… otros lo reconocían obligándolo a saludar con energía… como siempre lo hacia en casa.

-No lo esperábamos rey Sinbad- la voz monótona de su guía rompió el análisis del actual mercado donde estaban.

El rey parpadeo un poco por el retraso de esa cuestión que debió haber sido hecha cuando descendían del barco, pero no le prestó atención, simplemente sonrió descuidado -lo sé, pero recientemente tengo un pendiente en Reim, aprovechando esa visita decidí adelantar esto- aseguro.

El caballero oscuro lo miro por encima de su hombro, ya que iba encabezando aquella comitiva, aunque su rostro no mostrara alguna expresión, sus ojos eran de desaprobación -mi señor no toma de agrado las visitas repentinas- dijo secamente.

Sinbad parecía avergonzado, mientras Jafar daba miradas venenosas al caballero que no les prestaba ya atención, Spartos negó apesumbrado pero para nada ofendido por ese pequeño regaño mientras Mazru ignoraba a todos, para concentrarse en la inspección del reino.

-Bueno… y los otros- pregunto Sinbad tomando la oportunidad para conversar.

El frio caballero inclino su cabeza -ocupados- expreso cortante, siguiendo su atención al frente donde un niño llamaba su atención.

Fue breve y un evento único, pero aquel caballero de oscura vestimenta sonreía ligeramente para apremiar al niño a correr rumbo a su madre agradecida.

-Serias buen padre- expreso a la ligera.

Un viento frio paso entre todos, el caballero no parecia inquietarse para seguir su camino.

Otro intento infructuoso del energético rey por platicar.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, el rey debía admitir de su falta por haber llegado demasiado antes de lo previsto, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado estricto aquel anfitrión, aunque agradecido que no los hayan dejado olvidados en la deriva hasta la fecha acordada.

Pasando su mano detrás de su cuello, peinándose un poco su cabello morado debajo del turbante, volvió con su vista a vagar en el entorno, cada paso era emocionante más cuando llegaría a conocer al dichoso líder de esas tierras.

Uno que atrajo la atención de Judal que en si era algo digno de tener en contemplación, a pesar de alardear a Kouen como su candidato en aquella invasión a Sindria… cambiar de opinión era tan normal en ese adolescente caprichoso.

Pero aún estaba su guía como magi… miro el reino… no podía imaginárselo bajo los consejos de Judal.

-El imperio Kou- su voz era jovial, dicho guía miro por encima de su hombro en atención -cuantos días duro- pregunto con una sonrisa modesta.

Lancelot miro hacia el frente, por un momento Sinbad dudo que recibiría alguna respuesta -Llegaron el dio de ayer…- aseguro después de un rato para alivio de los visitantes -tengo entendido que tienen un reino que levantar- concluyo.

Jafar lanzo una mirada venenosa a la nuca de su guía por su falta de respeto o no ser tan amistoso como Bedivere, quizás si tuviera una lista de odiados de ese reino… considerando su corta interacción… ese Lancelot era el segundo lugar después de la mujer Bazett al lado de Kiritsugu.

¿Por qué no les asignaron a otras personas? Jafar no entendía y no podía quejarse airadamente, asi que se guardó sus molestias para más tarde.

La sonrisa era más brillante en el rostro del rey de los mares ¡no hay duda que no tuvieron tiempo de socializar! Ni siquiera de intimidar al joven reino con posibles alianzas… era optimista, pero también estaba ese lado que decía Judal tuvo ese tiempo para señalar a Arthur como propio.

El castillo era digno de ver, un contraste a su lujoso en Sindria… este era elegante en tonos claros, suspiro al atravesar el marco y se abstuvo de preguntar esos símbolos en este.

Vio el jardín amplio y agradable, lleno de personas entrenando con diligencia de diferentes rasgos.

Las luchas eran feroces para los miembros con rasgos del gran clan, otros como Spartos discutían airadamente al fondo mientras Jafar abría sus ojos bebiendo del panorama tan diverso… como en Sindria.

Los grupos parecían verlos, para caer en lealtad hacia Lancelot que saludo y despidió a favor de continuar con sus rutinas.

Sinbad parpadeo por tal rapidez, la entrega de todos ellos a su reino cada uno con evidentes cuerpos formados ya sea por la esclavitud u otra profesión dudosa.

Ahora sin embargo era claro, los caballeros eran el nivel de generales de Sindria.

XXXXX

Al entrar al palacio las explicaciones fueron escasas a los invitados, Lancelot no siendo un hablador muy locuaz dio por hecho que sabían estaban siendo dirigidos a la sala del trono.

Sinbad parecía entusiasta a pesar de los desaires de su guía, Spartos admiraba el entorno de manera crítica y Mazru… el seguía al grupo en un mundo más distante que el caballero.

El antes asesino negó por la actitud de su rey, pero menospreció a favor de analizar cuando las puertas de la mencionada sala del trono se abrieron al ligero golpeteo del caballero oscuro.

Austera pero elegante la piedra símbolo de este reino aparentemente solo pero se guardo tal observación al ver lo errónea que era, pues una figura estaba parado enfrente del ahora vacío trono con un rostro solemne... había algo familiar, pero no recordaba donde.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda profundo de una inteligencia y temperamento evidente, su cabello recogido a medias, pero dejando caer una cascada oscura hasta su cintura que brillaba contra el sol de color rojo.

Alto complexión aparente delgada pero Jafar podía juzgar que escondía una musculatura ligera, túnicas rojas con bordes dorados en una expresión neutra a su dirección.

Spartos contuvo el aliento no tenía el nivel de análisis de Jafar pero podía decirse que ese hombre elegante pero con una presencia rebelde, era una tormenta contenida.

Mazru con sus instintos más afinados al lado salvaje podía coincidir en los pensamientos de sus colegas más al ver la postura firme de ese silencioso desconocido, sin embargo esos rasgos no podían ser catalogados y dudaban que en su pasado fuera un esclavo… puede que sea un exiliado.

-Lancelot- su tono era profundo en un saludo cordial en dirección a dicho caballero que se adelantaba al grupo.

La lealtad tan palpable para los visitantes más al verlo suavizar ese gesto del desconocido, al parecer hasta hace unos momentos no eran más que meras amenazas o invasores si no fuera por la presencia de su guía.

-Feanor- expreso al ponerse entre el grupo, haciendo señas a sus invitados para ingresar por completo -te presento al rey de Sindria, Sinbad- señalo al de morado que levanto su mano informal -junto con su guardia Spartos, Jafar y Mazru- estos fueron más educados.

-Mucho gusto señores, tengo entendido que su visita no sería hasta próximos días- expreso en una ligero reproche -Soy el señor de la isla del este, hermana de Avalon- corto cualquier indignación del grupo que parpadeo por tal título.

Lancelot pasó de este desplante fácilmente, con su atención por completo al señor del este -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono intrigado, olvidándose un poco de las miradas curiosas de los visitantes al parecer ignorantes de la verdadera formación del reino.

Feanor no mostro nada en su rostro neutro -Soy un mensajero del rey- miro a los visitantes con cierta intensidad -no se encuentra en la isla principal por ciertas cuestiones…- inquirió cruzando sus brazos -por lo cual se disculpa…- apretó los labios, obviamente inconforme con esa parte siendo que no fue totalmente culpa del rey cuando el visitante vino fuera de tiempo -y pide que lo esperen- concluyo.

¿Por qué no tenían eso en cuenta? Sinbad sonrió con indulgencia pasando de la molestia del señor, su mente procesando la estructura aparente de Avalon ¿los otros sabrán? Se pregunto con cierta felicidad de que quizás la respuesta sea no… aunque uno no sabe con la terquedad de Kouen Ren y curiosidad de Sheherezade.

El rey desecho prontamente tales disculpas-no hay problema, podemos esperar- afirmo optimista.

Jafar se abstuvo de voltear los ojos por la aptitud de su líder -fue nuestra culpa por venir sin previo aviso- su tono era diplomático, ambos afirmaron rígidamente pero educados al grupo.

Feanor lanzo un desplante al caballero, ambos de la misma altura -Hay un tema que tratar…- se dirigió con un ligero suspiro -los otros señores llegaran pronto- informo ausente.

Aun el propio Mazru en toda su indiferencia, podía captar algo de interés por dichos títulos además de indagar cuantos había… o mejor aún… cual era en si la estructura de Avalon, aun los mapas parecían no agregarlo por lo cual su geografía era un misterio… uno que estaba lejos de actualizarse.

-Ya veo- fue la única respuesta del seco Lancelot, ahí parado de manera ausente pero sus ojos eran otra cosa muy diferente… aun en su oscuridad profunda, se podia notar un brillo de comprensión.

-No te preocupes, no dejamos nuestros hogares sin nuestros asignados suplentes- expreso Feanor con un saber, leyendo fácilmente la cara plana del otro hombre.

-Bien- otra respuesta corta del caballero, Sinbad entrecerró sus ojos notando esa discusión aislada y aparentemente comprensible con esa plática escueta.

-esperare aquí, creo que Bedivere también llegara pronto- suspiro el de ropas rojas dando un vistazo al grupo -con su permiso- se despidió sin dejar a alguno contestar la cortesía para dar la espalda y desaparecer en una puerta escondida detrás de uno de los pilares del trono.

El rey de los mares tenía curiosidad.

-Les mostrare sus habitaciones- Lancelot monótono interrumpió el repentino silencio -dejare alguien a su cargo, si desean explorar la ciudad son bienvenidos- dijo de una manera accesible.

-Genial- aclamo nada cohibido Sinbad siendo este uno de los motivos de su nula decepción de no ver al misterioso rey.

El resto de la guardia de Sindria se miraron con una sonrisa, excepto Mazru… el solo los miro desde su altura para seguirlos fuera de la habitación siguiendo a su guía pronto a cambiar (Jafar esperaba que fuera alguien más animado y menos antisocial).

Pronto los pasillos eran más amplios llenos de luz a través de las ventanas grandes, Lancelot explico que era una torre donde también la gente de su barco podía acceder a descansar (aunque muchos preferían dormir en este) exclusiva para su uso.

Tal detalle fue agradecido por Jafar, prefiriendo que quizás… este Lancelot no estaba en su lista negra, solo quizás en una gris que armaría si hay más prospectos a entrar en ella.

La habitación circular que era la sala de estar se abrió detrás de una puerta, era amplia y también muy bien iluminada, una chimenea para su uso y algo austera de adornos superficiales (muy diferente a las preferencias de Sindria) pero en su un aire cómodo era notable.

-Descansen, en un momento su guía será asignada- expreso dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espere… tendrá alguna biblioteca- pidió Jafar con cortesía.

El caballero lo miro -si… puede pedirla a su guía asignado- suspiro un poco -es pequeña, pero la donación de Kou hiso crecer nuestra colección-

Sinbad y todo el grupo miro interrogante -no pensé que debíamos traer un presente- mascullo el rey.

El austero lancelot negó- no es necesario, el príncipe Kouen lo trajo por voluntad propia- su tono era monótono, pero había hecho maravillas con el nerviosismo ya extinto en el rey de los mares.

Sin molestarse en esperar cualquier cosa, el caballero salió de las habitaciones dejando a los invitados parados en un silencio estúpido.

Un suspiro de Jafar -no es nada que preocuparse, es solo donación- expreso sabiendo los pensamientos oscuros de su líder.

-Sí, lo se… pero eso significa que…- dejo la conversación en el aire para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones -no quiero pensar en nada de eso, creo que lo mejor es concentrarse en otros asuntos- mascullo tratándose de convencer el mismo.

-El lago es hermoso- Mazru hablo después de mucho, recargado junto a la ventana mirando al exterior ausente, nada preocupado.

Todos se acercaron, aun Sinbad silbando por tal panorama de lujo… un lago enorme, brillante a la luz del sol con diversa vegetación rodeándolo -es como un bosque como patio- señalo Spartos mirando un venado pasar -es normal ese tipo de animales aquí- no evito preguntarse, el clima y la vegetación fuera en la isla era diferente.

-No importa- aclamo emocionado Sinbad -Esta es la oportunidad de conocer Avalon- aplaudió al voltear hacia el interior, dando pasos seguros.

-Tenemos el tiempo para explorar- aseguro Jafar en dirección a los otros generales que afirmaron, puesto que el antes asesino ya dio a entender su intención de leer lo que pueda de la biblioteca.

Quizás aprender de su política, le dio un desplante también a su rey… más que socializar, aprender de la gente lo que saben de sus líderes y como es la jerarquía, además de cuantas islas conforman en verdad Avalon.

Mazru simplemente los observo con neutralidad -hay algo en el interior- expreso saliéndose del tema, pero aun así el resto sabia a lo que se refería.

-Quizás Judal también se dio cuenta- expreso Sinbad cruzándose de brazos, mirando desde su posición en medio de la sala la chimenea apagada.

Cada general era apto para este tipo de registro a su propia manera, unos por sus sentidos afinados otros por el manejo de ki o simple intuición… era tan diferente el aura en el interior del castillo, señalándolo como el centro de toda esa protección.

Sinbad le quitó importancia al asunto, con una sonrisa divertida en sus gestos -vieron que hay lugares interesantes para divertirse- indagó retóricamente-podemos pedirle a nuestro guía que nos diga donde podemos ir- brillo en actitud descuidada para consternación de Jafar.

-No vaya a hacer una tontería, Sinbad- advirtió el segundo.

Un gesto herido -por supuesto que no- exclamo indignado, pero la mirada en blanco de sus generales le hiso abrir su boca en protestas diversas de su reputación.

-Si el rey marcho a una de sus islas...- Spartos rompió las defensas de su reputación del rey -¿Por qué no lo vimos en el puerto?- cuestiono, ahora todos compartieron miradas de que en efecto, siendo el único lugar para desembarcar, como salió el susodicho o como entro el nombrado Feanor sin ser notado.

Un golpeteo en la puerta y todos observaron dicho punto, donde un joven de rasgos del imperio Heliohapt se abría paso con seriedad -Lamento la interrupción...- se disculpó con una inclinación humilde, aunque sus ropas eran túnicas similares a su primer guía solo que azul con blanco-mi señor Lancelot me envió como su remplazo...- se levantó para observarlos -mi nombre es Jahi y estoy a sus servicios- se presentó.

XXXXX

En la sala oculta detrás de donde se encuentra el trono, una mesa redonda pulida de mármol oscuro descansaba, en este punto se reunían a los que el rey Arturo les daba su confianza en ese mundo, los que demostraron su valía y dignidad ante el rey.

Era diferente al lugar donde Avalon descansa como centro del castillo, ya que solo los fundadores del reino tenían permitido entrar... esta sala tenía varios escudos bordados en tela adornando cada extremo, uno con un león en colores rojizos, en otro un escudo de plata con azul, el siguiente en colores dorados con un circulo en el centro adornado por tres gemas y el ultimo unas espadas cruzadas en plateado con negro.

En el centro el símbolo de Pendragon, como líder de estas facciones creadas para auxiliar a las islas hermanas de Avalon, cuyos líderes fueron escogidos durante los años al notar que no se daban abasto en interceptar de manera óptima a cada invasor o barco pasando cercas.

Bedivere observaba a cada uno de los ahora señores, el mayor era Mufasa del escudo del león para la isla del norte, un hombre de una melena castaña y tez clara, ojos llenos de calidez en un color café, sus túnicas doradas y rojizas... salvado por el mismo del desierto en las llanuras de Tenzan.

El más joven entre los señores es Meadhros, cuyos rasgos fanalis eran evidentes junto con su medio hermano menor Maglor, ambos con el cabello largo hasta la cintura aunque el menor de un color oscuro que lo diferenciaba, pues sus ojos eran el rasgo que compartía, vestidos en túnicas azules con un cinturón donde sus espadas posaban, ellos representaban el símbolo del escudo de plata de las islas del sur.

El más peligroso, siendo un ex asesino de Parthevia a su escasa edad, un poco mayor al señor del sur, es Feanor, cuyo escudo era el circulo con el centro de gemas para las islas del Este. Un hombre temperamental pero que gano la confianza del rey Arturo y los demás fundadores a pesar de su pasado llegando ahí en búsqueda de un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Por último, el recién ascendido señor de la isla del Oeste, Clow, con su aire erudito y complexión delgada que se veía entre sus túnicas plateadas y negras, de rasgos delicados con su rostro enmarcado por un flequillo y unos lentes que resaltaban sus ojos grises, con el cabello largo como el resto en color negro en similar edad que el lider del este, sin conocimiento de sus raíces siendo un ex esclavo desde niño utilizado para algunos trabajos turbios en el imperio Kou... que demostró su lealtad a su nuevo rey.

Tanto Bedivere y Lancelot se sentían orgulloso de esos presentes, solo faltaba Vilya para que sus elegidos en ese mundo para ser de confianza estuvieran completos.

-Bueno...- corto los saludos Feanor, que se compartían entre los señores más amistosos que eran Mufasa y Maglor que suspiraron por eso -en primer lugar, nuestro rey está en mi isla- informo a los que no sabían, que por la expresión solo era Meadhros y Clow -ya que Vilya llego ahí, por su condición le sugerí que se mantuviera... aprovechando mi visita a la isla principal, me ofrecí a informarle a nuestro rey siendo el motivo de su ausencia-

-Como fue en su misión- pregunto ansioso el señor del oeste, acomodando sus lentes con una lentitud pero interés evidente en el tema.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el ex asesino -hemos obtenido el primer contenedor para Avalon- el júbilo brillo en los presentes (excepto Lancelot, que no entendía la importancia de eso) observándose entre ellos entusiastas -además de más ciudadanos para nuestro reino-

Todos compartieron miradas orgullosas, pues ese era la misión de cada "caballero" o "señor" cuando se salía de Avalon, ayudar a los esclavos o personas dignas de una segunda oportunidad.

-Sin embargo, no están aquí por eso -Lancelot corto con un tono modesto de acusación, dando miradas a los ahora culpables señores -no es casualidad que todos estén reunidos hoy... aun si nuestro rey haya salido de imprevisto- entrecerró sus ojos sospechoso.

Bedivere también tenía ese rostro de sospecha por estas intenciones, no creía que fuera casualidad que los señores de las islas hermanas estuvieran en el mismo lugar sin ser invocados por el rey.

Mufasa tosió un poco avergonzado, mirando al resto que le dio su aprobación para tomar la palabra -nosotros nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo...- explico con paciencia, ante esos caballeros fundadores de su reino -teníamos la intención de pedirle su aprobación a nuestro señor... para ir en la búsqueda de celdas- concluyo.

-Ustedes saben que nuestro rey solo acepto que Vilya fuera por su insistencia- suspiro Bedivere, consciente que esto era lo que temía Arturo cuando dejo ir al susodicho -no porque lo necesitamos- miro a su entorno.

Clow se acomodó sus lentes -no dudamos de sus capacidades- aclaro con diplomacia.

Meadhros se puso de pie tomando la palabra -puede que no lo necesitemos... gracias a nuestro rey- aseguro, exponiendo un detalle que todavía no presenciaban pero que expresaba su delicado líder a creces después de conocerlo y cuyos ideales gano sobre todos.

-Esto es prestigio- expuso Maglor con un poco de terquedad completando lo que su hermano, siendo apoyado por el resto.

-Además es nuestra decisión- Feanor interrumpió menos suave -nuestro rey ha dado su consentimiento- expreso manteniéndose la vergüenza que su señor le haya adivinado sus intenciones ocultas detrás del simple aviso de Vilya.

-Así no puedo contradecir nada- expreso rendido Bedivere dando desplantes al entorno.

-Solo asegúrense de regresar- seco Lancelot inclino su cabeza, aceptando sus voluntades y agradeciendo que tuvieran la delicadeza de avisarles.

Todos los señores se pusieron de pie, aun con distintas personalidades, con diferentes pasados unos más turbios que otros, todavía incrédulos de la verdad de su rey, pero fieles hasta la muerte -Por nuestro Rey- dijeron al unísono -Por Avalon- concluyeron.

-Ya tomaron su decisión- una voz monótona entro en el recinto, ahí un Kiritsugu junto con una Bazett miraban a todos que se inclinaron en un saludo respetuoso.

Cada señor no conocían el verdadero poder de su rey Arturo, pero ellos al igual que Vilya querían tener algo más para poder proteger a todo ese reino... a sus fundadores... a su rey y si eso aumentaba con la conquista de una celda, aun a pesar de poner en riesgo su integridad... lo harían, traerían un djinn para su señor.

La mujer entre el grupo dio una sonrisa de medio lado -entonces las respetaremos- concluyo.

XXXXX

Sinbad miraba la animada ciudad en su paso por las diversas calles, estaba satisfecho aunque carecía del tipo de distracción normal en los locales para beber… pues no había mujeres dispuestas a atenderlos con escasa ropa.

Estaba un poco triste a causa de esto, pero lo desecho aun así la noche fue divertida a su manera.

Aun su fama parecía ser de interés en esta área, pues algunos los reconocieron sin causar el alboroto normal, suspiro decepcionado… miro a sus acompañantes, Jahi iba conversando animadamente con Spartos, al parecer el chico al tomar confianza era difícil de callar.

-Esta ciudad me gusta cada vez más- suspiro coqueto al saludar a unas bellas damas que reían ante su paso.

Ningún ciudadano tenía un rasgo en común, las mujeres eran diversas algunas distantes otras felices… cada individuo, los niños mostraban en sus ojos el dolor de un pasado que Sinbad reconocía por la esclavitud… aun Mazru en su expresión neutra podía detallar modismos de gladiadores.

Cada habitante herido de alguna manera por los diferentes reinos alentadores de la esclavitud.

Sin embargo aún en su actitud descuidada pudo notar diferentes puntos de vista de los habitantes, cada uno agradecido por la segunda oportunidad… nadie hablaba mal de sus líderes y tenían grandes expectativas de ese futuro ofrecido.

Mazru también tenía un brillo por los habitantes algunos fanalis sintiendo el llamado por sus propios se acercaban curiosos de vez en cuando a conversar.

Spartos y Jahi seguían hablando de alguna cosa al azar en su mundo propio, Jafar se había separado en algún punto de la tarde.

El castillo pronto los recibió, a comparación del dia… estaba silencioso y la tranquilidad notable, pasaron a ser llevados a sus habitaciones donde Sinbad se dejó caer en la cómoda cama con una actitud optimista.

-Puede que Jafar le esté yendo bien- se animó para arreglarse a dormir.

XXXXX

Entre las sombras de una aparente noche tranquila, los pasillos del castillo solo silbidos de una presencia atravesando a una velocidad cubriéndose entre la oscuridad natural donde solo sus ojos como rendijas eran vistas para los más observadores.

Jafar miraba detrás de un pilar el interior, su paso precavido mientras su mente pensaba de manera fría aun cuando su lado diplomático reprendiera este tipo de acciones que podían ser tomadas hostiles si fuera atrapado.

Sin embargo desde que abandono el grupo aun cuando en verdad paso tiempo en la biblioteca, se deslizo con maestría a través de las defensas encontrando un puerto escondido en el costado de la isla… suponiendo que era el lugar donde el rey había abandonado.

También noto algo más allá de ese aparente bosque en ese jardín del lago, pero ese lugar en si tenía más que guardias… su tiempo con Yamuraiha le hiso ser hábil en notar unas defensas mágicas con el simple cosquilleo del entorno.

Fue difícil les daba ese crédito pero no imposible (aunque no tuvo avance a través del lago), sería prudente haber terminado sus movimientos espías en ese momento… pero rumbo a la biblioteca en un aire casual e inocente, pudo recordar de donde se le hacía conocido el señor del este.

No podía dejar eso inconcluso, si alguien obtenía alistar a alguien como Feanor… entonces no podía quedarse conforme con su espionaje en ese nivel.

Era un pasado distante cuando todavía era parte de la unidad secreta de Parthevia, el con sus 10 años era prodigio entre los asesinos, cuando marcho por la cabeza de Sinbad la fama de otra maravilla entre los homicidas iba creciendo... con sus 6 años, un esclavo de raíces olvidadas, Feanor.

Es temeraria sus acciones, pero debía tener los datos correctos de esta potencia tan capaz de obtener un asesino al servicio de otro rey ¿Quién era Arthur? No podía imaginar a otro Sinbad en el mundo, pero quizás un igual.

Después de investigar esa sala en particular, aquella donde Feanor desapareció detrás del trono… el núcleo dentro del castillo… quizás descansaría satisfecho de darle un reporte digno a Sinbad, aunque sabía también llevaría más preguntas que respuestas.

Con pasos entrenados para ser silenciosos, con un sigilo envidiable caminaba entre los pasillos para llegar a donde esperaba la respuesta fuera revelada, este era su primer día en el reino y ya tenía una agenda de espionaje ligero al entorno.

No podía terminar como hostil en medio de negociaciones.

Llego a las afueras de la sala en tiempo record, se arrastró entre las sombras al escuchar sonidos del otro lado ocultando su propia presencia justo en el momento en que se abrían saliendo varias figuras en pasos ligeros.

Reconocio a Kiritsugu y Bazett a los cuales lanzo miradas sucias todavía rencoroso de esa ocasión en Baldadd, detrás de estos Lancelot y Bedivere ambos conversando con otros personajes desconocidos pero no menos sorprendentes a la vista… sus ojos en rendijas analizándolos hasta que Feanor salió en todo su esplendor ocasionando que contuviera el aliento.

Este como un buen asesino se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos centellando en el entorno con experiencia y desconfianza…. Un sudor ligero apareciendo en la cien de Jafar cuando aquel "colega" miro en su dirección.

Brillo salvaje a través de sus rasgos de piedra, Feanor con sus brazos cruzados tensando al peliblanco escondido ante el reflejo que el mismo tenia de buscar la comodidad de sus armas.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono otro de melena castaña con un aire paternal llamando la atención sobre el -cuidado, vengo en paz- divertido y nada amenazado expreso.

El ex asesino aligero su rostro, lavando su desconfianza por la interrupción de su compañero negando para continuar su salida donde el resto los esperaba.

Un suspiro de Jafar de puro alivio sabiendo que si no fuera por esa interrupción estaría en graves problemas, bendijo al hombre que evitó su descubrimiento… Feanor era hábil, un igual y debía aceptar que la peligrosidad está en su entorno.

Espero hasta que las figuras y el sonido de pasos desaparecieron de su percepción.

Asegurando el área, salió de entre las sombras para adentrarse a la gran sala con cuidado y desconfianza mirando el entorno… la luz de la luna bañaba la gran sala, el trono parecía ser enfocado de manera anormal a sus ojos.

Era diferente durante la noche pero prefirió enfocarse que detallar la sala en general.

Paso a esa puerta oculta donde encontró una habitación con más decoraciones y escudos expuestos, eso incluyendo la mesa redonda en el centro.

El aura era diferente también, muy cargada… cerrando la puerta con cuidado e ingresando por completo, las túnicas hondeando a su andar cuidadoso.

Ya en el centro analizo con detalles cada bandera de símbolos diversos, 5 escudos diferentes ¿serán facciones? O es por cada isla hermana… reflexionaba cada detalle, extraño pero negó para mirar la principal que era el escudo del rey.

Pero esto no era todo, en su interior sus instintos decían que era apenas lo general de esta sala -un pasaje- explico con astucia buscando algún indicio que le diera la razón.

Después de un tiempo razonable palpando en las paredes aun busco con esfuerzo detrás de las banderas, solo arañas pero nada que le apoyara en sus sospechas de alguna sala escondida.

El peliblanco al final de esto volvió su atención de nuevo a la mesa.

Pulida madera casi brillando con la escasa iluminación de este lugar que se filtraba por las ventanas altas, se pasó en torno tocando la superficie fría… extraño mueble para dirigir lo que suponía era su equivalente a generales o gobernantes menores.

Al ser redonda no daba importancia a ninguno de los sentados, más bien era evidencia de igualdad de poderes.

Peculiar forma de gobierno, acepto internamente al mirar de lejos la mesa… como si esta fuera a decirle su verdadero propósito, entonces vio en el centro una marca, era como una espada formada de varios símbolos de un color rojizo que resaltaba entre la madera del mueble.

Se acercó para detallarlo con más finura… las palabras estaban en el idioma similar al arco del castillo… la toco con curiosidad, empujo por puro instinto pero se rindió ante su inocente esperanza de que quizás sea el pasaje que sospechaba estaba por ahí.

Con un bufido rendido Jafar se apartó justo cuando iba a tomar la cruda decisión de subirse sintió alguien a su espalda provocando que reaccionara con un salto amplio y armas en mano aterrizando al otro lado de la mesa, encarando aquella puerta que ya estaba abierta.

El traje era inconfundible, totalmente negro con las curvas evidentes… el sentimiento de ser atrapado sofocado por su aire profesional y dominante, sus manos guardadas entre sus mangas pero el arma al alcance… Jafar encaro a la última persona que quería ver en su estancia.

Estoico rostro y esos pendientes tintineando desde sus orejas, el cabello magenta reflejando la luz de la luna al entrar por completo en la sala… sus ojos eran vacíos pero una sonrisa se dibujó tan ligera en su comisura de los labios -Vaya, si es el segundo al mando de Sindria- su tono frio expreso, no era burla ni acusación… algo carente de algún tipo de sentimiento.

-Me asusto-inocente dijo Jafar, maldijo su descuido internamente, tan confiado estaba que aquel ex asesino no se regresara que olvido por completo el resto -lo lamento... solo buscaba alguna ayuda con la dirección de la biblioteca- se excusó con una sonrisa ligera.

La mujer arqueo la ceja -en la madrugada- expreso dando a conocer lo que pensaba con eso de su excusa.

-Me gusta leer en la noche- contradijo rápidamente, su sonrisa no vacilo con su inocencia hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Cruzando sus brazos, alzando en algo su pecho inclino su cabeza -así que al ver la sala del trono, pensó que había una biblioteca en esta parte- su tono no cambio -sobre todo cuando ya le dijeron dónde estaba el lugar que busca- concluyo.

Jafar se encogió de hombros -hay veces que los libros más interesantes los tienen rezagados- contradijo no dispuesto a salir de su excusa, de ahí no lo van a mover.

Un parpadeo perezoso, se enderezo -lo guio a la biblioteca- ofreció con amabilidad sin tinte de ser forzado.

-Agradezco su orientación- el peliblanco con su gesto suave aseguro, pasando por un lado con el descaro de parecer avergonzado… forzó un sonrojo solo por el simple hecho de ser un buen actor -sin embargo creo que pasare a mi habitación- indico agradecido.

-Antes de que se marche...- Bazett detuvo por completo la salida de Jafar, que ya estaba en el marco de la puerta a la sala del trono -inténtelo de nuevo... y estoy segura que se arrepentirá- con crudeza amenazo.

El silencio en ese duelo de miradas.

-Buenas noches- se despidió secamente, cruzando la gran sala con paciencia e inocencia porque aunque fue acusado, no tenían como probarlo.

Jafar rumbo a su habitación se regañaba, pues no solo puso en peligro el tratado de Sindria con su descuido, sino que ahora es seguro que aquella sala contara con más protecciones, el misterio del centro de ese reino no sería descubierto por ahora.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

*Maader es un personaje que participo en el manga de Sinbad, no diré mucho sobre este arco ya que yo misma lo desconozco, pero en ese periodo el rey estuvo de súbdito de los mercaderes de esclavos.

Bien, como verán ahora nos enteramos más de Avalon y su distribución, espero que su imaginación cubra a esos súbditos mencionados, aunque estoy segura que saben de quienes me inspire aunque sea en algunos.

Dejamos para una segunda parte Sindria, ya que el primer contenedor metálico llego a Avalon y la decisión del resto de seguir su ejemplo.

El rey Arturo no quiere cometer el mismo error, por lo cual trata de ser mas cercana aunque sea al circulo que selecciono como cercano en ese mundo, además que Sindria llego de improviso por lo cual nuestro rey decidió que podían esperar... puesto que su visita estaba programada para el futuro.

Sinbad esta impuesto al tipo de bares como los maneja su reino, con mujeres muy amistosas y con poca ropa, pero bueno, Avalon no tolera este tipo de lugares por la idea de ser respetuosas por el sexo debil.

Kou aunque es en el que pensarías mal, el imperio que haría lo que hiso Jafar en este… aun asi tiene su limite, Kouen mas interesado en debates y Judal de vago que investigar al nivel de Sindria… aunque no lo necesitan, cada quien tiene su manera de hacer sus investigaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento por darle mucha participación a kou pero bueno... en el proximo veremos si ya es de conocimiento publico el primer Djinn para Avalon.

Saludo a todos los lectores y los que se dan el tiempo de dejar review.

Neah20 fuera...


	9. Chapter 9

Reyes 9

Sinbad observaba desde su torre el panorama que ofrecía aquel lago que ocultaba el castillo, sentado en el marco dejo un suspiro salir desde el interior para recargarse con pereza, cabello suelto ondeando con el viento mañanero y solo con su túnica morada inferior, signo de su desinterés por enfrentar este nuevo día... el famoso rey recapitulaba sus pensamientos.

Su expresión era ajena a su entorno, la anomalía de levantarse temprano y por voluntad propia seguro sorprendería a sus generales, pero por el momento su interés haciéndolo alguien de la mañana.

Miro ausente repasando el reporte detallado de Jafar, este algo avergonzado por ser atrapado y aunque trajo más preguntas que respuestas… fue lo suficiente para saber lo general de este reino prometedor para su alianza.

Agregando los detalles que ellos mismos consiguieron en su día de turismo, llenaban todo el cuadro de lo que esto era… y lo grande que serían estas tierras si seguían con ese trabajo excelente.

Era una sorpresa que el señor Feanor fuera alguien del oficio asesino, uno excelente que el propio segundo al mando agrego con empeño lo cerca de ser atrapado por la agudeza de este si no fuera por la intervención de otro de los señores.

Cerro sus ojos entregándose a un suspiro largo de placer, bostezo con pereza pero abrió sus ojos ante la mañana de otro día en Avalon… sonrió confiado en que aprenderían más, sobre aquel bosque sospechoso… sobre ese puerto escondido… sobre las islas hermanas que aparentemente están entorno a esta principal.

Rio divertido de alguna forma por el bochorno de su segundo al aceptar que fue atrapado por Bazett, mujer capaz de pasar de los sentidos finos del asesino… algo para anotar para un futuro, sin embargo también no dejaba de hablar de ella.

De su manera arrogante, de su apariencia masculina, de sus ojos inexpresivos -entre el odio y el amor- aseguro al aire con malicia, prometiendo un sinfín de bromas picaras cuando la molestia de Jafar haya pasado (apreciaba su vida si lo hacía en esos momentos).

Cruzándose de brazos todavía pensamientos picaros de emparejamientos que podrían ser bastante fructuosos aun entre súbditos, claro que era algo desechable conociendo la terquedad de Jafar -un tiro- se encogió de hombros pasando su atención al interior de su modesta habitación.

A comparación de la propia en Sindria, la elegancia austera era una cosa nueva y aunque los muebles parecían tener un toque refinado todavía no era nada a lo acostumbrado.

Se puso de pie estirándose en placer matutino, era momento de arreglarse porque suponía sería un desayuno interesante si los señores no habrían marchado… que esperaba y no.

Recogiéndose ese largo cabello morado de manera normal en una acción ya tomada de años, con fluidez coloco el resto de su ropaje amarrando con fuerza el nudo de su cintura con apreciación en el espejo empezó a adornarse con sus múltiples contenedores dándole la imagen normal y satisfactoria de siempre.

Paso a abrir la puerta comenzando a descender por esas escaleras en caracol, sonrió enorme al ser recibido por la gran sala común donde ya estaban algunos de sus generales que parecían mirarlo con sorpresa -ya, ya está bien… no es raro que me levante temprano- se defendió con un grado ofendido.

Cada general lo miro en blanco sin siquiera parpadear -buenos días- saludaron al unisono no sin mostrar su nula credibilidad de lo "raro" que es verlo levantado temprano.

Murmurando una maldición muy por lo bajo, aunque no tanto para un desplante del fanali y el asesino por el insulto velado -Pensando en tu damisela- pidió al último con una sonrisa soberbia que le gano la mejor mirada de muerte obligándolo a esconderse detrás de Spartos.

-No me metan en esto- se quejó el general silencioso dando un paso al costado, sin éxito… su rey seguía a sus espaldas con un desplante de terror por el peliblanco con aura asesina.

-Dile Spartos…- le llamo, este volteo los ojos pero aun así continuo con su intento de excusa-ambos solteros… ella hermosa- puntualizo como tratando de convencer de una buena alianza.

¿Cómo su rey sacaba tal tontería? Spartos no lo sabía y le molestaba ser usado de escudo humano.

-No sabemos su soltería- Mazru con monotonía agrego.

Sinbad dio una mirada herida -pero si lo está- era optimista y terco… más lo último que lo primero, todos sabían eso.

-No tengo nada que pensar... Sin- suspiro el peliblanco antes de que hiciera una tontería.

-Parece una mujer fuerte- el fanali agrego como siempre inoportuno, uno que en ocasiones no sabían si comentaba por ayudar o hundir a sus colegas.

Jafar era el hundido en esa ocasión -por favor Mazru, no alimentes la excesiva imaginación de nuestro irresponsable rey- dijo secamente con un "EY" de fondo por dichoso personaje.

La puerta se escuchó siendo golpeada con levedad rompiendo cualquier replica ingeniosa del rey, todos se miraron y Jafar parecía incomodo pero aun con esa apariencia, estaba dispuesto a pelear si llegara a ser el caso de ser acusado "sin" pruebas de su romper en esa sala.

-Adelante- Sinbad dijo con confianza y nada de culpa, en el marco de la puerta no era su guía provisional… sino el original.

Con su apariencia pulcra llena de elegancia y carente de alguna emoción, Lancelot daba una inclinación de un saludo respetuoso a todos los presentes -el desayuno los espera- expreso en su tono escueto.

Sin pensarlo y al ver nada de hostilidad, el alivio inundo a cada presente… más a Jafar por no ser señalado abiertamente, al igual que la negociación no fue dañada de ninguna manera.

Aun con las bromas, el segundo al mando sabía que Sinbad no le perdonaría si llegara ser que en efecto… su altercado afectara dicho acuerdo.

Comenzaron a pasar a través de la puerta, Lancelot esperando en un costado sin embargo cuando el asesino paso -Señor Jafar- llamo el monótono deteniéndole el paso, este lo miro confundido pero un gesto que no fue comprado por el caballero aunque difícil de saber con su nula expresión.

Todos se quedaron afuera mirando en diferentes grados de confusión, solo el dorado de los ojos de Sinbad traicionaba su gesto a uno oscuro expectante.

-Bazett me indico que ella se hará cargo de sus dudas- concluyo con languidez, sus mirada carente de cualquier sentimiento sofocaba un poco a Jafar… pero por el momento no se dejó arrastrar por esta repentina aura pesada, ahora solo pensaba que pasaría tiempo con su dolor de cabeza.

Sinbad le dio una sonrisa astuta a su segundo lleno de una picardía, Spartos no sabía si preocuparse o comenzar una apuesta con su rey… Mazru tenía la mirada carente de algún interés mientras esperaba.

Un arqueo de ceja de Lancelot le dio a entender que esperaba una repuesta, tragándose su incomodidad por tal compañía… se forzó una sonrisa agradecida -muchas gracias por tal atenciones- su tono amigable aunque en el interior tortuoso, acepto.

-Reim y Kou accedieron a mantener su línea- su tono era normal, pero la mirada era lacerante una que creyeron carente tensando a los más sensibles (que en este caso eran todos) -quizás el ultimo con su sumo sacerdote… fue una molestia, pero nada con lo cual recordarles…- dio un vistazo a todos -mantener el respeto a su reino anfitrión-

Sinbad amplio sus ojos, pero endureció su gesto -estaremos conscientes de esto- afirmo no sin un tinte crudo, apreciando la amenaza entre líneas.

Eso no lo esperaban.

Ahí en la puerta todos estaban agrupados cada uno la jovialidad esfumada que parecía el pasillo tan pequeño por la tensión gruesa, el caballero no intimidado por ser superado en números afirmo volviendo a la expresión estoica -nos vamos- pregunto rompiendo esa falta de sonidos.

Pasando por los pasillos iluminados, los jardines ya ocupados con diversos practicantes… todos ajenos por completo a la atmosfera tensa de los invitados, puesto que Lancelot era un punto y aparte en cuanto actitudes o molestias.

Harto de este ambiente, sus ojos algo frustrados por tal silencio -Jahi seguirá siendo nuestro guía- cuestiono Spartos con sinceridad, pues el guardia le había caído muy bien con su actitud servicial.

Era un buen pretexto para olvidar el reciente roce.

Lancelot miro por encima de su hombro -si- confirmo simplemente volviendo su atención al camino, los extranjeros se miraron con un suspiro por lo cortante, entrando de nuevo a una parte cerrada del recinto.

Al llegar a una parte donde un amplio pasillo se abría, este no tenía ventanales solo la piedra adornada con diversos cuadros donde al final una puerta amplia con el escudo del reino de Avalon en ella… caminando a lo largo, miraron con apreciación las pinturas.

Era extraño, no era muy común el arte… pero había ciertos personajes extraños o paisajes fuera de lo común.

-Quienes son ellos- pidió Sinbad mirando un cuadro en específico, era un caballero por completo blindado donde su rostro una pesada mascara plateada con adornos rojos y cornamenta de aspecto intimidante alzaba su espada grande para su tamaño.

Lancelot miro no solo la señalada, sino al resto… hombres diversos con un aire noble, cada uno armado… cada uno con su pesada y brillante armadura… con diferentes fondos -todos fueron alguna vez, caballeros de un viejo reino- expreso con un tinte de nostalgia continuando su camino dejando a cada uno de sus visitantes apreciando este nuevo dato.

¿De alguna leyenda? Se preguntaron, sin saber que muy lejos… Kouen estaba en búsqueda de algo que encajara con lo dicho.

Dicho caballero con su aire más melancólico llego hasta la puerta, dio un barrido estándar a sus invitados quienes podían escuchar que ya había gente en el interior si las ocasionales risas o música apagada no era suficiente indicio, siendo abierta en un empujón fuerte con ambas manos.

La calidez salió en ráfagas cómodas, iluminado con un candelabro humilde en su techado donde una mesa amplia rectangular adornada con modestia ya tenía alimentos diversos siendo servidos por la servidumbre… esta ya estaba ocupada por personajes notables a un juicio rápido.

-espero no les moleste- Lancelot se puso al costado -pero los señores de las islas estarán presentes durante el desayuno- explico al ponerse de pie junto al marco dando una reverencia de entrar.

-No hay problema, por el contrario afortunados nosotros- se expresó con renovada actitud conquistador de celdas al pasar por su lado, agradecido de que se hayan cumplido sus expectativas.

XXXXX

Mazru siendo el único fanali de Sindria, nunca había visto tantos de su raza juntos desde que coincidió con Muu Alexius del imperio Reim, de hecho era un pensamiento común que su gente era escasa y que la mayoría estaban siendo reclutados por ese conquistador de celda en particular.

Siendo una especie codiciada por los traficantes de esclavos, eso sin contar la naturaleza salvaje que debía aceptar era difícil de luchar, su gente era escasa en el mundo... por lo menos los libres y fueras de Reim.

Aprendió en corto tiempo en ese reino, que aunque no contaban con la cantidad de gente del gran clan como el ejército de Alexius, tenían los necesarios para ser considerados una potencia a temer... eso sin contar que practicaban junto con la gente del clan Koga agregándoles la disciplina.

Sin embargo en ese gran comedor había hombres conversando animadamente, pero un par le llamo la atención por sus rasgos notables de Fanali… aunque uno tuviera el cabello oscuro los ojos lo delataban como mestizo.

Eran en total 4 personas que desconocía con un porte señorial aparte del que se presentó como Feanor del cual Jafar aseguro que era peligroso, no es que lo dudara su propio instinto le dice lo mismo.

Estos estaban acomodados unos enfrente de otros dejando ver que era muy grande el comedor, seguramente los espacios vacíos eran para ellos… tan unidos, como ellos siendo generales… era la armonía del compañerismo notable.

Sin embargo también estaban esos que conocieron en Baldadd para el nervio de Jafar tenso delante, el de negro ajeno comiendo al igual que la única mujer… dejando al resto de los señores socializar solo agregar algún comentario al azar pero rezagados.

Dejando sus utensilios de comida, los ojos oscuros del que recuerda como Kiritsugu estaban fijos en el grupo sin molestarse en saludar.

-Señores- llamo Lancelot con mando, acallando las pláticas que se dispersaban en la mesa mientras la música parecía que en el momento en que la puerta se abrió fue detenida.

Cada mirada expectante hacia ellos, hasta la propia Bazett abandono sus alimentos a favor de prestar atención educada.

-les presento al rey de Sindria, Sinbad...- señalo al pelo morado que levanto su mano en un saludo casual con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sin causar la reacción deseada (nadie era su fan ni tampoco entusiasta) -junto con sus generales... Spartos, Jafar y Mazru- estos se inclinaban en respeto más formal.

Sinbad detallaba a los rumoreados señores, también desconocían que función eran esos "enviados" de Avalon de Baldadd (además de sus intenciones en esa ahora república).

Dejando la servilleta ausente en un acto casual cargado de indiferencia-Llegaron antes- Kiritsugu agrego ausente, sus ojos cerrados en una expresión neutra.

Los de Sindria lo miraron, Jafar podía moler sus dientes -Lamentamos eso- corto con una sonrisa sincera falsa, no daba los motivos porque no se los debían… Bazett le dio un brillo divertido muy bien oculto en su rostro estoico, pero visible al asesino que se tensó para no irse a la violencia.

El rey de los mares mantuvo la cabeza en alto con una sonrisa inocente, pero una gota de sudor se deslizaba en su cien por los diversos recordatorios de su aparente falta, pero no dijo nada… ya era suficiente con la hostilidad disfrazada de su segundo al mando.

Spartos quería estar en otro lugar y Mazru, él pensaba si podía ir a comer antes de la tarde.

La mujer se puso de pie poniendo su servilleta que estaba en el regazo sobre la mesa, dio un barrido al entorno -Señores, es hora de presentarse- sugirió con formalidad ignorando las dagas lanzadas del peliblanco.

El hombre de melena castaña con un aire cálido se puso de pie, sus vestimentas entre dorado y rojo al estilo de Avalon (algo que notaron eran similares a los caballeros y este solo lo compartían aquellos dentro del castillo)-Mufasa, señor de la isla del norte- con tono profundo, cálido y amable sonrió en dirección a los visitantes -es un placer- concluyo al sentarse.

Con esta primera impresión, los de Sindria lo catalogaron rápidamente como el más amigable.

Un arrastrar de silla para ponerse de pie en su imponente figura -Feanor de las islas del este- había una tensión en su mandíbula, lanzando desplantes a Jafar que se defendía con la misma "amabilidad" al parecer al tanto de su excursión inocente, los ojos parecían centellar tan intensos que Sinbad tuvo temor que pronto su segundo se encendería en llamas.

La primera impresión superada por la segunda, este tipo estaba en la lista de menos amables para Sindria.

-Feanor- la voz hueca de Kiritsugu advirtió, toda hostilidad sofocada por esta simple orden, dicho hombre se sentó como si no hubiera pasado nada asegurando su atención a sus alimentos.

Sinbad se percató de este poder que se tenía sobre los señores.

Los del gran clan se miraron en acuerdo, poniéndose de pie ante la etiqueta -Maedhros, Señor de las islas del sur...- el tono era monótono, sin embargo tenía cierta emoción en sus ojos.

-Maglor, segundo a cargo de las islas del sur- expreso el otro con un acento plano sus rasgos compartidos solo el cabello negro.

La impresión de Sindria era que estos no eran muy conversadores, típico de los Fanalis.

El último se levantó cuando el dúo tomo asiento, un aire imponente pero al igual lleno de conocimiento, en sus ojos severos ocultos en gafas con su cabello oscuro en una coleta baja que descansaba en su hombro-Clow señor de las islas del oeste- concluyo educado pero el análisis crítico a sus invitados.

-Es un placer conocer a todos- Sinbad con un aire simpático expreso con sinceridad, abriendo sus manos en un saludo cordial y casual que causo a Jafar casi golpearse la frente por esta falta de formalidad.

-Tienen suerte de coincidir con cada uno de nuestros señores- la voz sin simpatía de Kiritsugu se expresó -nunca están todos juntos- concluyo para regresar a la expresión de piedra y mirada calculadora.

Bazett mostro una sonrisa ladina que enervo al límite de Jafar, Bedivere negó divertido mientras Lancelot buscaba interesante cualquier lado menos su escolta… el resto parecía impuesto a los desaires de Emiya.

Mufasa tomo la palabra para alivio de los extranjeros -Siempre estamos ocupados, es extraño coincidir- aclaro para mejorar el ambiente.

-Me siento afortunado- aclaro Sinbad.

Lancelot señalo las sillas para que tomaran asiento con comodidad en el otro extremo.

Sinbad en verdad se sentía afortunado en tener una mirada de los señores sobretodo en el lugar que escogió podía ver toda la mesa, dio un barrido en general sonriendo al ver a Feanor fulminando disimuladamente a Jafar pero este estaba demasiado ocupado en hacer lo mismo a Bazett.

El múltiple conquistado negó por la actitud de su segundo, al parecer tomando preferencia en hacerle saber que no gustaba de la mujer con cabello magenta… pero esta estaba silenciosa e ignorando el entorno.

Comenzando a alimentarse de manera animada -El rey Arturo estará presente- cuestiono como quien no quiere la cosa, Sinbad miro las reacciones del entorno con diligencia.

-El no llegara por el momento- Bedivere tomo la palabra de manera cortes.

-Estará en mi isla hasta que Vilya regrese a la principal- continuo Kiritsugu, levantando su copa al señor de esa isla, que no era otro que Feanor que respondió con el mismo aire cómplice borrando toda hostilidad.

Sinbad arqueo la ceja interrogante por el cambio al igual que ¿Quién era Vilya?, busco entre los presentes y pareciera que esa misma atmosfera alegre se propagaba hasta en el siempre neutro Lancelot.

No pudo evitar inquietarse pues gracias a su perspicacia noto la levedad de esto, al parecer algo paso para que Avalon estuviera festejando, pues esa fue la señal para que la música acompañara el desayuno entre platicas animadas -sucedió algo- cuestiono no soportando la duda.

-El primer calabozo ha sido conquistado para Avalon- respondió con algo de orgullo Clow, bebiendo un poco de vino al momento en que este sentimiento parecía iluminar a cada señor.

Una breve "o" se formó en el rostro del alegre rey del mar, mientras otra sonrisa arrolladora lo iluminaba -Felicidades- aseguro levantando su copa en un brindis.

-Porque este no sea el único- aseguro Maglor al igual que su hermano uniéndose al improvisado brindis del rey visitante sorprendiéndolo.

-Por nuestro reino- continuo Mufasa con alegría contagiosa.

-Por nuestros fundadores- Maedhros, señalando a los satisfechos Kiritsugu, Bazett, Lancelot y Bedivere que levantaron como agradecimiento sus respectivas bebidas.

-Por el rey Arturo- concluyo Feanor con seriedad pero el aire gozoso evidente.

Las bebidas fueron tomadas, Spartos y Mazru veían cómplices además de algo sorprendidos por tal muestra de lealtad… por su parte Jafar gravaba la parte de "fundadores" para futuras investigaciones.

Y Sinbad el bebía con una sonrisa imborrable por tal dato ofrecido del primer contenedor para Avalon, haciéndolo más un objetivo de interés.

A los ojos de Bazett y Kiritsugu, siendo los únicos con la capacidad de verlos, el rukh revoloteaba con entusiasmo, el blanco convergía con los sentimientos de sus súbditos por igual, pero para ambos magos no pasó desapercibida que en un parpadeo este se turbo para regresar a la misma sincronía pura, con el ceño fruncido fijaron su vista en el alegre Sinbad que parecía encontró platica con Mufasa.

-Fue nuestra imaginación- con sospecha Bazett expreso mirando de nuevo el flujo, como si en un descuido pudiera ser influenciado por el visitante… esto era para tener en cuenta.

Lancelot a su lado parecía al pendiente de esta extraña discusión entre sus colegas magos, sin embargo al no poder ver lo que ellos… desistió.

El hombre de traje simplemente sorbió de su copa, sus ojos fijos en su objetivo con una intensidad que parecía perderse entre las pláticas y conversaciones animadas -no- después de un rato contesto.

-Que haremos- cuestiono la mujer arqueándole la ceja en una interrogante, sospechando que el culpable era ese rey que a comparación de los conocidos, parecía más accesible y humilde... esto podía ser engañoso, según su punto de vista, pues ella fue traicionada a causa de falsas apariencias.

-Nada por el momento- se encogió de hombros indiferente el antes asesino de magos, pero tanto Bedivere y Lancelot entendieron, que esto podía ser manejado entre los fundadores cuando llegara su rey.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Sinbad felicitaba a Mufasa por su sentido altruista y carácter paterno que ofrecía no solo a su familia, sino a todos los huérfanos que atendía en su territorio.

Mazru encontró tranquilidad entre Maedros y Maglor, quienes compartían su pasado en un silencioso acuerdo de amistad pero siendo personas de pocas palabras simples miradas bastaban.

Mientras que Feanor observaba con recelo a Jafar que discutía algunas formas de administración con Clow (pero el primero todavía al tanto del entorno pero ignorándolos).

Spartos encontró silencio pero atento a cada discusión de la mesa, donde se enteró que el señor faltante era Vilya, aquel que el rey personalmente fue a revisar después de la conquista de celda.

En ese primer encuentro donde las primeras impresiones fueron algo turbas pero que descendió con pláticas afables, los visitantes de Sindria se enteraron que cada señor fue autorizado para ser aspirante a la conquista de Celda.

Con un carácter leal, altivos y orgullosos los señores de las islas hermanas de Avalon que ofrecían sus servicios al reino, no se dieron cuenta que solo aumentaban el interés en el rey de los mares, que ahora estaba seguro esta potencia sería un agregado respetable para su alianza de los siete mares.

Sin victoria o con ella en sus respectivas celdas, hasta tuvo el descaro de ofrecer algunas de su territorio de manera amistosa.

Bedivere tomo su guía mientras Bazett cumplía su amenaza de acompañar a Jafar en lo que promete un duelo de conocimientos que Sinbad agradecía no estar presente, los señores se despidieron pero asegurando que se mantendrían hasta que su rey regresara, el resto de lo que conoció como fundadores se fueron a sus propios asuntos.

XXXXX

El rey Arturo suspiraba en cansancio, mientras observaba el puerto privado de Avalon con un aire tranquilo que no rompía su rostro juvenil, su atmosfera expresaba grandeza y unas ganas de seguirla hasta el fin del mundo a ojos de cada súbdito.

La conquista de la celda #36, Stolas a manos de Vilya fue un éxito, pero a pesar de esto fue desastroso para los enviados, pues de la cuadrilla entregada, solo la mitad regreso con bien, aun a pesar de la salvación de otros esclavos que conocieron en el lugar donde dicho calabozo estaba ubicado.

Era una pena tan grande para Avalon perder gente, pero no podía negar que la terquedad de sus "señores" era respetable, además que cada uno tenía la lealtad de sus propios súbditos que manejaban en su isla con una entrega igual.

-Lo siento mi señor- una voz nueva le llamo a sus espaldas, ahí un esclavo de tés clara y ojos morados se inclinaba en sumo respeto, ya con ropas limpias de un color sencillo blanco además que su cabello rubio evidente -pero quisiera saber si había oportunidad de ingresar a su guardia- expreso su deseo.

-Levanta el rostro- ordeno la mujer con mando, siendo obedecida para cumplir con la mirada agradecida a la que se tuvo que acostumbrar con cada individuo liberado -si tu deseo es servirme, no impediré que se cumpla- informo con una leve alegría brillando en sus ojos profundos que no sabía, cautivaba a cada esclavo -sirve a Avalon con lealtad- inclino su cabeza en una confirmación, no solo a él, sino a la agrupación que se reunía a espaldas del portavoz.

Cada hombre con una nueva patria de nombre Avalon sonrieron con un sentimiento nuevo que era la alegría, además de un respeto creciente a esa que no creían tenía ese poder de mando, mientras el resto de súbditos se sentían orgullosos de estar bajo la protección de su rey, en tanto Vilya que observo todo desde otro punto, sonrió en un nulo arrepentimiento de su sacrificio... por ella trajo el djinn, por su reino.

El rukh parecía brillar aún más bajo el ojo de cierto mago liberado, ahí Curufin del reino de Magnostadd que cumplió sin querer con el rey que su propio líder había enviado a investigar hace algunos años, pero por azares del destino se vio truncado al caer bajo el poder de mercaderes... cambiaba de lealtades, olvidaba las ordenes y juraba sus servicios a esta nueva oportunidad.

XXXXX

Sinbad caminaba a través de los pasillos con una emoción visible en su rostro, después de tanta espera por fin su dia de coincidir con el rey había llegado.

Sin embargo la espera no fue infructuosa, aprendió tanto del reino anfitrión además de que para sorpresa de todos… Bazett y Kiritsugu eran magos de altas capacidades, aún desconocidos para todos pero se les atribuye las defensas.

Soltó un suspiro de lastima, Sinbad hubiera gustado de convivir con el recién llegado de una manera más íntima (escucho que Kouen Ren paso hablando con este en la biblioteca), tenía una cita a Reim que cumplir y aunque habían llegado antes de tiempo.

Todavía la reunión se llevó a cabo en la fecha señalada, no quería pensar que esto fue premeditado como un castigo por su falta en cuanto a puntualidad.

Así que pronto marcharía a su otra cita abandonando Avalon.

Jafar era el más deseoso de partir, al parecer su guía personal (Bazett) no le gustaba para nada, era extraño para que alguien pasara del nervio de acero de su segundo… pero no lo culpaba, aun en silencio la mujer Expedia un reto o soberbia aumentada a este.

Mazru por su parte encontró buena compañía con la gente de Maedhros y Maglor con los cuales entrenaba, Spartos tomo gusto de Clow en cuanto a discusiones variadas.

Luego para el rey de los mares, era una amistad fuerte con Mufasa con el cual encontraba un parecido a su fallecido padre por sus aires amables, prometieron que conocería a su familia en otra visita (que en verdad deseaba, era un buen pretexto para un futuro).

Sin embargo también estaban los hostiles, Feanor no era alguien agradable a los visitantes con su aire sospechoso que lanzaba a todos por igual… una perspicacia de su antigua profesión, tuvo que alabar el rey de los mares.

Luego estaba Kiritsugu cuya única conversación fue unilateral, algo que no le molesto… le recordaba a Jafar en sus tiempos de asesino.

También había datos generales del reino, sus jerarquías y hasta las misiones de interceptar barcos de mercaderes de manera directa.

-Llegamos- llamo su actual guía que era Maglor sacando de su optimismo al rey de los mares.

La puerta era como la recordaban, su guía los miro a todos por igual para poner su mano en la manija expectante.

Acomodándose sus ropas -Por supuesto- su sonrisa era tan brillante, Sinbad estaba en su carácter atrayente cuando la puerta se abría con lentitud a su parecer.

No esperaban ver al resto de los señores dentro, donde una alfombra se extendía a sus pies en un pasillo de terciopelo azul donde al lado del "camino" estaba Feanor y Clow a su derecha… a la izquierda Maedhros con Mufasa pero había alguien más… uno con rasgos conocidos para Sinbad por su región de nacimiento, era de suponer que Vilya.

Maglor entraba para ponerse a la derecha dando una inclinación de entrada, donde Sindria desfilo ante ellos… al pasar por estos, se acomodaban a sus espaldas de manera sincronizada.

El frente, donde el solitario trono estaba custodiado por los dos magos uno en cada lado con expresiones de piedra y sus típicos trajes peculiares a la vista de cualquiera… aun en Avalon no manejaban dicha vestimenta.

-Nuevamente afortunado... rey de Sindria- Kiritsugu rompió el silencio mirándolos con sus ojos carente de emociones desde esa altura -este evento no fue tan formal para el resto de los visitantes- informo una imperceptible risa estirándose en sus labios en un gesto arrogante.

Bazett miro a todos -Tuvo suerte, gente de Sindria- expreso con un dejo desplante a Jafar que tenso los hombros molesto -ya que algunos fueron bastante violentos- se encogió de hombros.

Para la gente de Sindria no fue difícil saber a lo que se referían, pues se enteraron del incidente con Judal que al parecer dijo algo ofensivo al rey… haciendo reaccionar de manera hostil a Bedivere y Lancelot en una muestra de filos en el cuello del sacerdote… nadie dijo que fue lo agraviante para tales reacciones de los caballeros.

Nadie replico nada, no hubo el tiempo cuando la puerta oculta se abrió, los caballeros faltantes salían de este flanqueando al lado de los magos en un aire formal.

Los señores se inclinaron en sumo respeto a sus espaldas ocasionando un aire leal hasta la muerte muy conocido para Sinbad, pero este no estaba prestando atención a esto… su vista fija a quien salía detrás de los caballeros.

Con un extraño vestir entre azul, blanco con bordados dorados… pequeña a comparación de todos, más al pasar al lado de sus caballeros para irse a posicionar enfrente del trono con una vista hacia ellos.

Profundos ojos esmeraldas los analizaba en una edad que desmentía ese rostro carente de indicios de la misma, blanca piel con rasgos delicados… finos… con su cabello rubio recogido en un recatado peinado y flequillo enmarcándolo dándole un aire indescriptible para el conocedor del género que era Sinbad.

El silencio sorprendido, el rey de los mares solo miraba estúpidamente la imagen de poderío en esa menuda figura.

-Bienvenido, rey de Sindria- el tono era suave pero lleno de fuerza, los señores tomaban una postura erguida ante su rey.

Mientras los extranjeros seguían mirando largamente a su anfitrión con un brillo escéptico bien oculto en Spartos y Jafar, por su parte Mazru no le importaba dicha sorpresa siendo este el motivo de su imperturbable rostro plano.

Sinbad tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, los hombros tensos y una postura floja casi pudiendo derrumbarse ahí a los pies de todos solo por placer de hacerlo, pero tomando el tono y cerrando sus ojos componiendo su actitud atrayente… sin embargo había un toque coqueto al dar un paso al frente -mi señora... es un placer- se inclinó con voz sedosa al levantar su vista en un dorado casanova.

Jafar lo miro largo y tendido, absteniéndose de golpearse la frente ante la clara fase de "mujeriego de los siete mares" tensándolo al notar cierto aire peligroso aumentando a sus espaldas… era obvio que cada señor, aun el tranquilo Mufasa percibían esas intenciones del rey de los mares.

Casi gimió de desesperación ahora adivinando que quizás la misma razón Judal cruzo esa línea de respeto.

El rostro del rey no parecía perturbarse por este ámbito coqueto pero un ceño se enmarco en su rostro sin edad -se dirigirá a mí, como Rey Arturo- demando con severidad lanzando un desplante en los esmeraldas chocando con los dorados del otro rey.

Sinbad vio cómo su intento iba por la ventana en una manera que solo aumento su sorpresa (ignorando las intenciones asesinas del entorno), aquel gesto que derretía mujeres era nada con esta de aparente fortaleza de hielo.

Arturo apretó los labios en desaprobación -porque es que se ha tomado la iniciativa de adelantar una reunión que se prometió a un futuro sin mi consentimiento o aviso- concluyo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Como sabran esta historia ya había sido subida, sin embargo la borre por error… ahora sin embargo tengo que revisarla y termino cambiándole algunas cosas.

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, al parecer otro de Sindria pero no lo puedo evitar… llegaron antes a la reunión y con lo emotivo del manga… le termine agregando mas participación (originalmente de 7 hojas termine en 11)

Para quienes no leen el manga, hasta ahí lo dejo… pues el final ya fue traducido y este rey de los mares….

Neah20 fuera….


	10. Chapter 10

Reyes 10

Kiritsugu es una persona táctica ajeno a lo emocional a primera vista, sin embargo tendía a tener graves decaídas de extrema emoción y desesperación donde su recuerdo de dicho aspecto fue el incendio de Fuyuki al final de la cuarta guerra del grial.

El asesino de magos ahora viendo desde su habitación el lago del castillo con sus ojos ausentes, aun en su soledad contaba con su traje negro solo que sin su gabardina, recargado ahí en su ventana el nacer de un nuevo día… también tenía un panorama de la torre de invitados, era un lugar táctico para tenerlos vigilados.

Sobre todo al detectar al general Jafar queriendo pasar hacia ese lado, provocándole desconfianza pero no advirtiendo de su presencia… solo dejando ser al individuo.

Era común para Emiya que se perdiera en sus pensamientos durante horas, recordando su pasado era una forma fácil de torturarse por tales fracasos… lo perdido, pero también en lo que puede aprender para no cometer el mismo error en esta nueva oportunidad.

Tenía una rutina gravada al levantarse, sería hacer algo de ejercicio… pulir sus armas… tomar un baño… vestirse con los colores de siempre para salir sin dar miramientos hacia atrás, con un cigarro colgando de su boca y su gabardina flotando en su estela.

Cambiaba en ocasiones de orden de su rutina, por algunas reuniones o "desayunos" oportunos para su propio juicio.

Regreso de su última misión, era solo la espera para comenzar a reportar sus avances y discutir el paso a seguir sin embargo esto sería tratado hasta que los invitados abandonaran su reino (o eso quería pensar).

Ante esta mentalidad, paseando a través del pasto del jardín con ausencia… el antiguo asesino dejo caer sus hombros ante el trabajo delante de ellos.

Los días desde que llego habían sido un borrón por lo ocupados que estaban, el tenía una vigilancia constante a los llegados de Sindria al nivel casi paranoico pero notando ciertos propósitos de estos aun en ligeras platicas con los señores más amigables.

Investigar… saber más de ellos… su composición política.

Eran inteligentes, eso no lo podía negar porque era más fácil desconfiar de alguien agresivo como Kou que alguien amistoso como Sindria.

No era el único con esa mentalidad, Feanor también opto por una postura similar de desconfianza y vigilia constante de manera más directa o menos sutil.

Exhalando humo con pereza de su cigarro con su mente ahora fija en el rey de Sindria, Sinbad cuya platica unilateral solo le hiso pensar lo idiota que era y optimista además de energético o hasta inocente.

La apariencia era eso, Emiya reconocía una máscara cubriendo la astucia o la malicia para todos en su entorno… aun con su aparente desinterés en las banales pláticas del rey de los mares, los ademanes eran críticamente juzgados a su vista… catalogando a ese hombre como peligroso.

En un nivel diferente a Kouen Ren, Gyokuen Ren, Sheherazade y el recién añadido Mogamett o alguna otra amenaza potencial para Avalon.

Entro al castillo dando desplantes a quien se le atravesaba y salía de su camino en un brinco, no por miedo sino respeto.

Pero Kiritsugu estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que el cigarro en su boca ya colgaba apagado.

Todavía su mente fija en Sinbad, fue leve quizás ligera o producto de su paranoia pero había una pequeña perturbación en el rukh en su entorno durante ese primer desayuno juntos… apretó los dientes de disgusto al no poder leer bien al sujeto en cuestión.

Con aquella presencia arrasadora, el carisma y engañosa bondad... no podía olvidarlo, ni siquiera desestimar las intenciones de sus insistencias y adelantada visita.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo justo en un ventanal enorme con la luz filtrándose y bañándolo enteramente, sus emociones no vistas en su gesto carente de cualquier indicio -Maldita seas Yunnan- insulto con un fervor desconocido al magi viajero.

No solo porque su comentario era lleno de razón cuando se despidió, sino porque el vagabundo había declarado con su típica solemnidad perezosa lo parecido que había entre Arturia y el propio Sinbad, quizás no en carácter… después de todo la primera era pasable a su juicio (también más sentido del deber)… sino en el nivel de singularidad.

Pero también estaba ese algo, el rubio vagabundo que se dice Magi tenía una historia oculta y más personal con Sinbad… tuvo que averiguarlo en su investigación de campo -ojala estés sufriendo, maldito- escupió sin emoción pero una ira quemándole el interior.

Mas al saber en general su actual misión pero no el motivo detrás de esta, había ese espacio histórico que le molestaba al sabio asesino… nunca dejar cabos sueltos, pero ahí había más de uno.

Prefirió reanudar su caminata a seguir hundiendo la reputación de ese rubio descuidado que fue un guía principal en un inicio, llegando a la sala del trono donde con facilidad se deslizo sin miramientos a la que está en la parte de atrás.

La colilla de cigarro abandonada en el transcurso.

Tomo la silla al lado de Bazett cuyo saludo austero correspondió, mientras esperaban al resto por acomodarse en sus respectivas sillas ante la reunión prometedora.

-Llegas tarde- la voz sin emoción del negro interrumpiendo el silencio sin siquiera voltear a observar a la recién llegada, que iba acompañada de Vilya cuyo aspecto era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-Lo lamento- aseguro honesta el rey Arturo, pisando con tranquilidad por aquella piedra para instalarse a sí misma en la mesa redonda.

Ambos magos miraron a los recién llegado, mientras Lancelot y Bedivere se instalaban ellos mismos con los señores siguiéndole en la estela.

-Felicidades Vilya- alentó Emiya con un dejo distante, pero había un tinte ligero de que en verdad sentía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Gracias... Señor Kiritsugu- con respeto hacia su fundador expreso en una ligera inclinación, fue difícil pero era satisfactorio en cierta manera el logro.

El mago oscuro se recargo en su silla, su rostro era lleno de diversión insana -Una reacción en cadena has desatado- exclamo, los señores miraron incomodos pero nada avergonzados por tomar la iniciativa de Vilya como excusa para sus intenciones.

Por supuesto sabiendo la actitud del negro, a primera vista hostil… todavía no se tomaban personal tal desplante, Feanor tuvo la forma de sonreír de manera torcida siendo los que más congeniaban en cuantas actitudes distantes o agresivas podían coincidir.

Quizás una unión entre asesinos… pensaba los que conocían el pasado seguro de Kiritsugu.

-Esta reunión no era planeada a tal nivel- inquirió sin un deje de emoción Bazett, todos afirmaron sabiendo que en efecto… tal coincidencia era rara por lo cual lo aprovecharían -pero es oportuna para dar a conocer lo que hemos encontrado o planes a futuro-

-De preferencia, iniciar antes que nuestros invitados sepan de tu llegada- Emiya agrego con severidad, todos afirmaron sabiendo de primera mano la insistencia de Sinbad por el retorno del rey de Avalon.

Arturo apretó los labios, aun la amargura cuando partió al este de que Sindria haya llegado -los motivos de su arribo- pregunto al aire.

-El pretexto es un negocio con Reim- contesto secamente Lancelot.

-Sin embargo, tuvieron el descaro de andar hurgando libremente- Feanor se quejó airadamente, sin embargo manteniendo el temperamento a raya.

-La curiosidad no se puede castigar- Arturo suspiro -pero espero que hayan sido amonestados- lanzo un desplante al entorno.

-Fue tratado- contesto Bedivere con una sonrisa satisfecha, prediciendo las molestias de dicho infractor se tomó la libertad de asignar a Bazett como su "guardia", era un don especial de este caballero… notar y utilizar los motivos de irritación de alguien en específico.

-Como se ha tratado a los visitantes- cuestiono más ligeramente la rubia.

Emiya dio un desplante aburrido en su dirección, como antiguo master no podía abandonar dicha tensión aun en esa situación -Como se debe- respondió de manera uniforme.

-Son personas agradables- Mufasa agrego con una sonrisa optimista.

-Para ti hasta Feanor es agradable- añadió casual Clow.

Una pequeña amonestación del antes asesino de Parthevia por el insulto oculto, pero entraron en silencio prontamente -su interés en el reino es notable- Maedhros expreso más en el término cuestionado.

Las manos cruzadas encima de la mesa, ninguna expresión en el etéreo rostro del aparente juvenil rey -como cada uno que ha visitado- cerro sus ojos rememorando las otras reuniones.

Cada señor afirmo deseando haber estado para apoyar a su rey, pero tenían responsabilidades que abandonaron por una razón en específico… aunque les hubiera encantado ver la faceta hostil de Lancelot y Bedivere contra el sacerdote de Kou.

-Pero ahora, confirmo- Arturo alzo la mirada a cada hombre y mujer en su entorno (aunque solo sea Bazett), aun en Maglor como hermano del señor del sur -está permitido su marcha en la conquista de celdas-

Concluyo esa comitiva con planes, sin embargo Kiritsugu se mantuvo apartado pues había otros temas a tratar junto a los fundadores del resultado de su larga misión… por las miradas de su colega de cabello magenta, tenía pensado lo mismo.

Lancelot fue despedido para ir a buscar a los invitados, mientras los acuerdos se cerraban entre el resto de la mesa.

XXXXX

El silencio era una cosa tranquila en algunas ocasiones, momentos que sirven de reflexión o hasta un análisis crítico del entorno, sin embargo había instantes en que era un arma de intimidación formal… algo que los diplomáticos tomaban para refutar cualquier discusión.

Esta era la situación donde la aplicación no solo era por el motivo del reclamo airado del rey anfitrión, sino por la incredibilidad de Sinbad a lo que sus ojos miraban ahí erguida con el poderío de alguien en la cumbre de la monarquía.

Él no era para quedar mal delante de una dama, pero esta parecía no prestar atención a su cálida sonrisa ni ese gesto coqueto que instalo en el momento en que cayó en cuenta… que esa delicada dama era el nombrado Rey Arturo.

¿Estare perdiendo el toque? No pudo evitar preguntarse al chocar con esos duros y descontentos ojos esmeraldas de su anfitrión, la diversión evidente en los magos custodiando el trono pero para el rey de los mares el resto habían descendido a ser el mínimo de su atención.

Todavía estaba encandilado con la imagen extranjera que pondría en vergüenza al reino de Artemyra no solo por el mando de una típica mujer guerrera de la región… si no por esa delicadeza que envolvía el poder.

Tanto era el shock que Jafar se preguntaba si su rey había quedado de piedra por las múltiples fulminadas que estaba recibiendo de los diversos señores y hasta los caballeros no conformes con el descarado coqueteo a su rey.

Spartos miraba entre su líder para luego descansar en la impresionante rubia de gesto mandón, mientras Mazru se preguntaba si se desataba una pelea… ¿ganarían?

Dando un paso sumiso el único diplomático capaz del grupo que no fuera el negligente Sinbad sonrio en disculpas a la mujer delante del trono -Lamen...- su comentario murió tan pronto iba a salir, el antes asesino tuvo el impulso de bajar la mirada regañado ante la severidad esmeralda.

El rey Arturo volvió en una fracción de segundos su vista al múltiple conquistador -El rey de Sindria debe ser el que hable... - reprendió -como su responsable e imagen de su reino, solo aceptare sus palabras- concluyo con hostilidad.

El rey invitado abandono su actitud informal, volviendo a una postura más respetable alzo la barbilla no sin un tinte de vergüenza por las diversas lecciones lanzadas -Lamento los inconvenientes que mis decisiones atrajeron para su reino- ofreció humilde.

Jafar se atragantaba internamente por tal disculpa casi obligada, el resto de los generales no se lo tomaron personal… solo negando internamente lo descuidado de su líder.

-No es ningún inconveniente...- aclaro Arturo más amable, aquella hostilidad lavada con sencillez-pero su falta de paciencia da mucho que desear, Rey de Sindria- severa reclamo.

Sinbad tenía de nuevo la confianza en su ser, dio un arco verdadero de disculpas -lo tendré en cuenta- expreso con sinceridad al ponerse en su postura -lamento la mala impresión- agrego al cruzar sus brazos.

Una ligera sonrisa de aceptación -Acepto sus disculpas, también lamento que haya esperado mi regreso como consecuencia- añadió.

Tanto dorado y esmeralda chocaron en un duelo de respeto mutuo, el entorno antes semi hostil por los señores parecía calmarse con la mera presencia de ambos reyes… a los ojos de los magos era un choque de rukh que aumentaba al tener a dos singularidades de primer nivel en la misma sala.

Sinbad quería romper la formalidad, pero por el momento mantendría su actitud lo más respetable posible… el cosquilleo del entorno era notable aun cuando no podía ver el rukh.

Con soltura un suspiro salió largo de Arturo llamando la atención a esa área en específico, Sinbad casi podía notar la irritación de Jafar ante sus pensamientos nada honestos… pero negó para volver su atención de nuevo a la cuestión de interés.

-Sindria ha sido el reino que ha insistido más en una reunión- explico pronto la dama, su tono tomo un tinte monótono pero formal -¿Cuál es su interés?- pidió como primer enfoque, muy diferente a los otros reinos.

Aun Kou y Reim no fueron tan al borde de cartas solicitando una reunión sin embargo solo podía hacer conjeturas de sus intenciones, unas que aumentaron más con la aparición de Bazett y Kiritsugu en Baldadd.

La capacidad nata de liderazgo de Arturo siendo mostrada ante sus señores por primera vez, era una oportunidad digna que no pasarían por alto… aunque Feanor tenía otro enfoque, fulminando al rey de los mares con la esperanza que cayera muerto por la insistencia.

Como asesino sabía que era imposible… pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Sinbad tenía un aire confiado -Entablar una relación amistosa- expreso rápidamente, su tono era sencillo sin lo rudo de Kou ni lo táctico de Reim.

Sus súbditos sabían muy bien que eso era solo la fase inicial para ser tomados como parte de la alianza de los siete mares, pero que serían si dicen eso abiertamente ante los prospectos que no sabían la forma de trabajar de manera ágil del peli morado.

Pero Arturo arqueo una ceja -Cree que soy ingenuo- expreso con monotonía, aun señalándose como masculino pero no fue notado ante el gesto congelado de Sinbad -Se de estrategias cuando la veo- advirtió con molestia, tomando esto como un desaire… la estaba subestimando.

Sinbad internamente se sentía culpable por haber desestimado la habilidad de observación o estrategia del diminuto rey, quizás en un inicio lo tenía como posibilidad su agudeza… no podía evitar pensar que la reina de Artemyra se estaría burlando por subestimar a las de su género.

Error recurrente que pagaba con creces.

Olfateando con elegancia, la rubia en el trono entrecerró sus ojos con molestia encendiéndose en los esmeraldas por su silencio -déjese de evasivas y dígame...- apretó el mango de su asiento con sus pequeñas manos -Su interés va más allá de la simple amistad…- sus labios eran una línea estricta -si anda preguntando los avances de los que llevan la delantera en negociaciones- centellando en sospecha silenciosa.

Era diferente de sus días de Camelot, pues ante ella estaba alguien agudo… tan temible como el propio Kouen o hasta más.

Había encontrado que este mundo estaba lleno de reyes de alto calibre, sin embargo se necesita más que eso para lograr intimidarla.

Sinbad se irguió abandonando esa poca informalidad natural que siempre portaba, ahora su rostro era más severo al tener como único pensamiento que este rey era directo y no quería engaños -quiero que se una a mi alianza- expreso espontáneos, su tono sin rodeos ante las intenciones que tenía ya trazadas para un futuro próximo -Rey Arturo- la fuerza de ser una singularidad tan clara para los magos en el recinto.

Los generales de Sindria se irguieron en el puro tono de su rey, eran estas ocasiones que mostraba por qué eran sus seguidores… algo turbio por el enfoque directo y nada amable, pero dispuestos a apoyarlo hasta la muerte.

Una pequeña risa ligera, casi inaudible si no fuera por el rostro suavizado por tal acción -Sea más directo- alabo casi ocasionando un suspiro del rey de los mares (no sabía si de alivio o por la simple vista) -le diré lo mismo que al resto...- expreso con solemnidad -no me interesa ninguna alianza- concluyo agotada de decir lo mismo.

Parpadeo unos segundos mientras la idea se sumergía en su cerebro -Usted no entiende- aseguro Sinbad su rostro roto en severidad.

-¿Qué debo entender?- pidió claramente confundida.

Apretando la mandíbula de total disgusto llamando a toda la calma que parecía perder ante la perspectiva de este tranquilo reino en la ruina o lejos de su alcance-Podemos hacer grandes cosas unidos- intento con un ademan al entorno.

Arturo no se perturbo -Pero también en solitario se puede avanzar- se acercó recargándose en su rodilla con expectación -o nos subestima- alerto, nadie tenía el valor de respirar por la tensión.

Excepto Kiritsugu, este parecía tener el mejor día de su vida… por primera vez, desde que tuvo la des fortuna de ser master, estaba encantado con la terquedad natural de la antes saber.

El rey de los mares negó prontamente, dando un paso más en la cercanía de la dama -No, Rey Arturo… no pongo en duda sus fortalezas- agrego antes de que se tomara como una ofensa, aunque al verla tan delicada no creía verdaderamente en sus palabras.

-También tuve una discusión con el príncipe Kouen, Rey Sinbad- Arturo replico con tintes ácidos guardándose que también fue un choque bastante intenso -no voy a desistir- era terca con su rostro decidido a no ceder.

Dejando caer los hombros, el rey de los mares miro cansado en dirección a la mujer -hay un mal en este mundo, solo podrá ser detenido si todos nos volvemos uno- explico con la esperanza de que a causa de este pedazo de información desconocida pudiera inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Kiritsugu dio un paso interesado, su mano en el abrigo con la mirada vacía-Cree que somos ignorantes- interrumpió fríamente.

El rey Arturo suspiro ante la descortesía del que ante todos es su súbdito -sabemos lo que se esconde en las sombras de un imperio- expreso más claro.

El mago regreso a su postura de manera indiferente, Jafar dejo de fulminarlo ante la insinuación de algo que pensaban era de conocimiento aislado más para ese joven reino.

Al parecer una suposición equivocada.

-La alianza tiene como meta unificar...- Sinbad era terco, comenzando a caminar hacia el frente sin dejar de hablar -borrar toda oportunidad de crear anomalías para ellos- se detuvo a unos pasos del trono con su postura persuasiva y mirada penetrante en un dorado inquietante que analizaron de primera mano los magos.

Los señores estaban inquietos, ya sabiendo sobre esa organización, más en manos de Clow quien venía de esa patria.

El rostro era sin expresión -y lo estamos logrando- agrego -no hay anomalía pequeña por luchar- aclaro dando un vistazo a sus señores que afirmaron confiados.

El rukh revoloteaba tan atrayente en Sinbad, esa luz que podía embaucar a cualquier descuidado en una habilidad de hacer aliados… la más peligrosa en el mundo, claro que Bazett sabía que ellos contaban con un arma similar al voltear en direccion al propio Arturo cuyo efecto era igual, pero ver dicho choque… era asombroso.

El dorado del rey era decidido -entonces ¿no sería mejor estar unidos?- expreso con una suavidad engañosa -luchar contra ellos, no de manera individual- su tono era prometedor, que en verdad era capaz de ofrecer la victoria con solo aceptar su mano.

-aunque su intención es buena... nuevamente expreso mi desinterés en formar parte de su alianza- Arturo estaba lejos de ser cautivada, su expresión era más fría que la reina de Artemyra en su momento tiempo atrás.

Abriendo sus brazos en un gesto de incitación -usted está haciendo un trabajo asombroso contra la esclavitud... unidos podríamos abolirla- Insistió con el rostro lleno de esperanza.

Los esmeralda eran vacíos -mi negativa es definitiva...- su tono era sin oportunidad de refutar, se puso de pie justo interrumpiendo algún otra insistencia del morado para bajar los escalones de manera firme… sin vacilar su atención del otro que hacía lo mismo… hasta quedar uno enfrente del otro -no insista, esto ya fue decidido desde el momento en que sus intenciones fueron evidentes- gruño levantando el rostro para cumplir con el intenso dorado.

El silencio vino ante los súbditos, Kiritsugu aun neutro solo observaba la escena con cierto disfrute pues aun con la diferencia de estaturas… Arturo estaba enfrentando al rey Sinbad como lo hiso, según rumores, con el resto.

Ver a Sinbad con tal actitud era uno de los motivos del porque sus súbditos no dudaban de sus capacidades, ahora viendo alguien capaz de negársele era algo digno de ver.

Un suspiro relajando la postura, Sinbad sonrio con coquetería para un nuevo intento pero parecía no lograr nada con la pequeña a unos pasos, ahora tan cerca que detallaba algunos rasgos más, que solo agraciaba con esa templanza y personalidad -está bien... acepto y respeto su decisión- expreso con un brillo en su mirada.

Arturo tomo esto para ella misma optar por una postura más relajada -es bueno que entienda... agradezco su interés en nuestro reino- concluyo cortésmente al dar la vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

Cediendo por ahora, el rey de la alianza se encogió de hombro descuidado -espero y podamos abrir nuestras fronteras para un acuerdo mercantil- ofreció.

-Sera prudente que este acuerdo sea llevado, para la prosperidad de nuestra gente- Arturo concibió ante lo joven que era esa parte de su gobierno.

Ambos tomaron esto como el pretexto de entrar a un terreno fácil de llevar, por su parte el rey de los mares acepto su derrota quizás había sido muy confiado de su parte pensar que lograría algo más en la primera reunión.

Sin embargo solo el interés creció, empujado por su alentador "consejero" interno que relataba lo conveniente que sería tener esa potencia a su lado con más fervor… enfocando las cualidades del espécimen femenino con el cual se encontró en estas tierras.

Era un reto en todos los sentidos, no solo como un casanova sino como líder nato… un objetivo que sería satisfactorio lograr a su favor en todos los sentidos.

Por su parte Jafar prometía el infierno si ese tipo de interés de su líder arruinaba todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho no solo para llegar ahí... si no por el tiempo que el soporto a esa Bazett.

El peliblanco tuvo tantos conatos de infarto entre las negociaciones del tratado por las audaces coqueterías del rey de los mares lanzadas casualmente, claro que estas parecían pasar fácilmente de la atención de la señora del lugar para gracia de quienes si notaban tales desaires.

Arturo afirmo al final de las negociaciones -Maedhros y Maglor…- llamo a los silenciosos que dieron un paso enfrente -ustedes interceptaran tales mercados provenientes de Sindria- aclamo dando como deber tratar con Sinbad para su mala suerte.

-Como guste, mi señor- llamaron al unísono los fanalis.

-Capaciten a alguien apto para tales deberes en su ausencia- ordeno dando un vistazo al rey de los mares -Póngase de acuerdo con mis señores, rey Sinbad- pidió.

-Sera un honor- llamo Sinbad aunque no lo sentía, estaba siendo asignado a los señores que estaba seguro el rey Arturo ya no lo trataría directamente.

Y era verdad, en lo poco que duro su estancia no volvió a tratar con el rey de Avalon.

XXXXX

Poco después de la reunión con Sindria, la noche era una refrescante pero aun en la sala oculta del trono había una reunión.

Emiya saco su cigarro algo optimista por adelantar algo que pensó seria después de que sus invitados se retiraran.

-La investigación fue exitosa- Bazett expreso desde su lugar en aquella mesa redonda ahora casi vacia.

-¿Qu descubrieron?- fue Bedivere interesado en el mundo de afuera, pero quizás era un interés erudito.

\- Magnostadt es un reino formado de las ruinas de otro, Musta'sim, regente en su mayoría por magos-Emiya explico con sequedad.

-Hay prejuicios muy arraigados- continuo la antes master con severidad, cruzándose de brazos con una molestia solo evidente en sus ojos intensos -Tienden a despreciar a todo aquel que no sea mago- explico cerrando sus propios ojos.

-Esto es grave- suspiro Lancelot con seriedad, sin romper en nada su gesto de piedra.

-si ese ideal se transfiere al resto de magos de este mundo- calculo Arturo con una actitud reflexiva.

-Es una probabilidad- Kiritsugu agrego aburrido -Cada alumno que entra a su escuela, queda expuesto a tales ideales demasiado peligrosos-

-La forma en que tratan a los magos… como herramientas o especiales- negó Bazett ante su propio juicio en todo lo que había visto, después de todo también habían tomado a algunos bajo su protección -puede influir-murmuro.

-Depende de las mentes de estos magos, de seguirlas- Lancelot puso el punto de vista.

-Sin embargo, esta investigación no es unilateral- Arturo llamo la atención de todos.

Kiritsugu rio -te diste cuenta- era con sorna, el cual el rey paso fácilmente pero los caballeros lo fulminaron.

-en los recientes esclavos, un mago de Magnostadt fue liberado... - la antes Saber informo -Su nombre Curufin, se me acerco exponiéndome su antes misión de investigación a nuestro reino...- el leve ceño fruncido en todos -pero ofreció su lealtad absoluta e información- suspiro ante el recuerdo de dicha platica.

-No vendría de más, mantenerlo vigilado- Emiya indico con suma desconfianza no creyendo en simples palabras.

Todos se observaron, pero de igual manera tomaron el consejo del antes mercenario para ser considerado después de todo su moral torcida los había mantenido a flote pese a quien le pese (más a los Caballeros).

-Tambien hay algo mas que considerar de Magnostadt- Kiritsugu se cruzó de brazos mirando el techo que a sus compañeros -han tenido un aumento de herramientas mágicas que se supone, solo residen en calabozos- negó ante un recuerdo -estas están siendo utilizadas en su mayoría en el centro del reino-

-De alguna manera estas llegan a los delincuentes... - Bazett continuo -que a veces topamos en nuestras fronteras-

Al ser Avalon una ruta transitada por diversos comerciantes, también tuvieron sus roces con delincuentes en las fronteras donde Magnostadt está ubicada… aumentando de manera alarmante, donde los rumores (o acusaciones) de los atrapados señalaban a este reino… el cual se inclinaron a investigar.

-Este problema está creciendo- Lancelot agrego mirando a sus magos que al estar fueras, no habían tenido un reporte de los acontecimientos notables de Avalon.

-Se comienzan a querer extender más por el sureste de nuestro territorio- explico Bedivere, consciente que el apoyo de Lancelot a los señores Maedhros y Clow para repeler a estas amenazas.

-¿Algo que los señalara directamente?- pidió Arturo, buscando una manera real de pedir una interferencia o por lo menos una explicación oficial del líder de esas tierras.

Llegar a una negociación para limitar el mercado o por lo menos que se obtenga un registro de cuantas todavía operan.

Bazett negó -nada que los culpe- suspiro con un fracaso en su corazón -pero esto nos lleva a un dato interesante- el tono era frio y molesto -Su líder, Matal Mogamett sabía de nuestro arribo-

Esto era algo que considerar, ellos sabían que los dos magos fundadores irían a investigar -¿sospechan?- pregunto Arturo.

Kiritsugu negó -pero es ahí donde lo interesante comienza- sus ojos vacios estaban llenos de diversión.

Si esto era divertido… obviamente no era moralmente aceptable.

Un silencio sepulcral -Que sucedió- cuestiono Arturo con una expresión de piedra ante el hecho de descubrimiento.

-No se mostró hostil, por el contrario tan servicial que puede engañar a cualquiera- contesto Bazett con una mueca de exasperación, aunque la molestia de ser descubiertos estaba presente -sobre todo, al saber de nuestras habilidades- ofreció recordando su pequeña demostración "sin varita" para canalizar su magia.

-Nos intercepto a unos días de llegar a la ciudad capital- con la mirada vaga en el techo el mago negro -nos ofreció hospedaje y resolver todas nuestras dudas- frunció el ceño -creo que está más que curioso por nosotros, como nosotros de ellos-

-Sin embargo, piensa que no tiene nada que preocuparse por nuestra visita- Bazett volteo los ojos con molestia.

-nos subestima- medito Bedivere.

-Por esa razón el trato diferente- razono Bedivere con entendimiento.

Cada uno compartía dicha mentalidad, quizás a otros reinos los rechazaría o ignorarían… pero al ser "magos" con extrañas habilidades no temían nada… quieren aprender.

Los subestimaban.

-No contestamos nada de lo que nos preguntó- continuo Bazett, cruzando sus brazos para apoyarse en la mesa en una pose aunque informal, bastante seria -pero quiso persuadirnos del mal trato de las personas no mágicas... a nosotros- frunció el ceño por tal comentario.

Como si en verdad supiera como eran sus posiciones en los reinos de los no mágicos… catalogando a Avalon como igual.

Recargándose en la mesa Emiya miro con intensidad toda la mesa en su entorno -aproveche la oportunidad...- comenzó con calculo en su voz -me iré como maestro durante un año a Magnostadt... salgo mañana- dio de golpe, no como solicitud, más como un hecho.

Otra pausa, todos expectantes ante el duelo de voluntades entre el mago asesino y el rey por lo que pareciera otra decisión tomada sin consentimiento de la mesa -Deseo información y datos relevantes durante este tiempo- expreso con mando Arturo, resignándose a la decisión fuera de su aprobación, pero sabiendo las actitudes de este… era un logro que les avisara.

-Espera... vas a ir solo- cuestiono Bazett con el ceño fruncido por ese dato extra del cual no estaba enterada, recibiendo una afirmación.

-Tu expresaste abiertamente tu lealtad... - dijo Kiritsugu en desinterés-por lo cual, es inútil tu presencia- con crueldad concluyo sin darle mirada a la desechada.

Irguiéndose y con la molestia pintada en su rostro, Bazett iba a contradecirlo, pero decidió mantenerse callada, pues era verdad, ella había expresado su lealtad a Avalon frente a Mogamett, por lo cual sería sospechosa desde el momento en que acompañaría al otro mago, haciendo inútil la infiltración.

Era más importante definir el tipo de peligro que representa Mangostadt, sabiendo que solo vieron lo superficial, que su orgullo herido, razono fríamente la master.

-No puedes ir solo- expuso Arturo con mando, siendo apoyado por los otros caballeros ante este hecho -lleva a Curufin contigo- ordeno.

-Estas mandando al recién llegado... de dudosa lealtad, conmigo- arqueando la ceja expectante y una mueca de piedra pero que expresaba su desagrado Emiya declino.

-Confía en el- no era una petición, era orden.

Pero el mago parecía más interesado en la piedra del techo, una sonrisa soberbia -Como siempre, con un buen juicio para las personas- se burló.

Arturo se puso de pie antes que cualquiera -nunca dudes de mi juicio-amenazo con el brillo infernal en esos ojos como si esta hubiera sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-No necesito niñera- desecho las molestias del rey con facilidad, su actitud distante a los desplantes de muerte siendo que no necesitaba a nadie, toleraba a Bazett al ser alguien entrenado y no le estorbaba.

Con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa Arturo daba miradas severas al mago, mientras este encendía un cigarro apático de la atmosfera, Lancelot con la molestia pintada en su frio rostro, Bedivere también en un grado de exasperación y Bazett suspirando acostumbrada a las aspereza de lo que nunca se molestó en preguntar (aunque consiente que el mago fue master del rey).

-Es una orden... confió en que Curufin sabrá desenvolverse en la necesidad- anuncio secamente la rubia, tomando asiento de manera pesada.

Un bufido por parte de Emiya -si esto te mantiene al margen- sin expresión concluyo, no dispuesto a alargar más de lo necesario esta reunión -manda a quien te dé la gana... Saber- puntualizo el estatus de la guerra del grial.

Lancelot se puso de pie, con la mano en su espada mientras Bedivere le detuvo, negando cualquier acto violento que solo empeoraría aquella nula relación de respeto del mago por su rey, pero sabían que a pesar de esto... la lealtad de este era con Avalon.

-Le llamare a Curufin- suspiro Arturo con cansancio no dispuesta a gastar sus energías en otra discusión.

Era por estas asperezas y hostilidades que Bazett medito era el mas apto para la infiltración a Magnostadd por parte de Kiritsugu.

Un gesto de desagrado cruzo por el rostro inexpresivo, un silencio nuevamente incomodo, hasta que el mago suspiro en aceptación solo para no alargar más este tema -ahora lo más importante... el rey Sinbad-

No era solo la reunión, tenían que discutir los por menores vistos desde las perspectivas de los fundadores.

No creían en que dichoso rey se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, aunque no pedían una declaración abierta como lo fue con el príncipe Kouen… sabían que no desistia.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Por fin de fue Sindria! Cuando revisaba el capitulo dije… achis porque tanto de Sindria… pero bueno, termine agregándole mas!

Neah20 fuera….


	11. Chapter 11

Reyes 11

Avalon crecía conforme el tiempo después de las diferentes reuniones pasaba, el rey desde la ventana de la gran sala del trono observaba su reino construido en la nada ser prospero como lo fue alguna vez Camelot.

Sus ojos nostálgicos ante tal recuerdo, deseando que no fuera el destino de este gran país que se formaba más allá de sus fronteras.

XXXXX

Aladdin no lo podía creer, sus esfuerzos durante esos meses tuvieron su resultado y por fin avanzaría al segundo año como primer Kodor, aquellas desveladas, las lecturas interminables, entrenamientos pesados y los trabajos excesivos habían tenido su resultado.

De los 123 que se enlistaron al principio de ese tercer periodo, solo 20 permanecieron y de estos tan solo 2 que fueron promovidos al primer Kodor pasarían a la siguiente etapa, era algo estricto pero nuevamente Aladdin se sentía orgulloso de su logro siendo uno de ese dúo... el otro era Sphintus.

La noche había sido llena de muchas felicitaciones, el convivio se había extendido hasta altas horas entre el optimismo compartido con sus compañeros animándolo a crecer y prometiendo que lo alcanzarían.

Shintus caminaba a su lado todavía incrédulo de que el niño sea el otro pasante -en serio, no lo puedo creer- había sido lo que insistió durante esa noche cuando les dieron la noticia, el moreno le dio otro vistazo vago al pequeño con el compartiría habitación… para irse a tirar cansado al lado que se apropió como suyo durmiendo en instantes entre desorden de su lecho.

Aladdin vio con algo de simpatía como ese compañero de cuarto abrazaba la almohada entre balbuceos inentendibles… se dirigió entre sus pertenencias buscando lo necesario para irse a recostar en su propia cama con papel y una pluma con la cual empezar a relatar su historia.

Se recostó sobre su estómago con la herramienta necesaria y solo una luz como única compañía, escribiendo con diligencia los por menores de su avance junto con las promesas de crecimiento a las cuales aspiraba.

El papel se movía mientras cada letra iba formando oraciones de sus días pasando como aprendiz, las cosas nuevas que aprendió de la magia junto con las diferentes especialidades elementales… ante esto rio un poco, después de todo él era con afinidad al fuego cuando Yamuraiha le había enseñado el agua.

Sus amigos magos que no pasaron junto a él, pero siendo personas amables y tercos… no desistirían en alcanzarlo el siguiente año, también de la ceremonia de Istiyar en la que esperaba ser reconocido nuevamente.

Sus ojos azules miraron su larga escritura, una ligera sonrisa para continuar en pasar a detalle su habitación o hasta el sujeto con el que compartía vivienda.

-¿Se alegraran si les digo que fui escogido como primera plaza?- dijo al dejar aquella pluma junto al papel para voltearse en su espalda y mirar el techo en el pensamiento profundo de sus queridos amigos y conocidos que dejo en Sindria… o los que actualmente están viajando.

Morgiana al continente oscuro… Alibaba a Reim… los extrañaba, pero esto lo necesitaba hacer por su propio camino.

Con esto en mente, se dispuso a descansar para el día siguiente que lo llenaba de emoción infantil.

XXXXX

Sphintus no podía creerlo dejando caer un poco lo que colgaba de su boca… sus ojos eran incrédulos al escuchar otro nombre que no era el del enano con el que compartía habitación.

No era el único, cada espectador en el entorno susurraban la sorpresa del elegido para la primera plaza.

El noble de Heliohapt apretó los labios, mirando a su mascota en un acuerdo silencioso… como es que Aladdin fuera desplazado por un nombrado Titus hiso una mueca hostil al apreciar a dichoso joven en la plataforma… deseando que sus miradas lo mataran en un instante por usurpador.

Un rubio impresionante, muy afeminado al gusto del moreno cuyo desprecio se sembraba al chico cuyo entorno era rodeado por rukh casi dándole un ambiente divino.

-Cómo es que Aladdin no fue- siseo por lo bajo de manera airada el noble… pues a pesar de que negara en un inicio la inteligencia del pequeño compañero de cuarto, aprendió con el tiempo que era un genio… algo que acepto aun mordiendo su propio ego.

Sus malos pensamientos era que ese enano rubio estaba siendo favorecido al ser enviado de Reim.

No era el único, los diversos alumnos alzaron su descontento por la selección intimidando al anunciante, cuyo nerviosismo al doblar el pergamino era evidente… tratando vanamente de calmarlos.

La sala circular con sus asientos además de balcones elevados era demasiado pequeña ante los enervados estudiantes exigiendo una aclaración.

Aladdin estaba en silencio ignorando el alboroto del entorno, porque quizás fue su imaginación… o hasta causa de su paranoia, pero por un ligero momento el rukh revoloteaba de una manera distinta en torno al rubio en la plataforma.

Era tan familiar la sensación, que casi le causo crecer la esperanza de no ser el único en este mundo… pero ahora, era normal… bueno lo más normal que pudiera ser entorno a un mago promedio, siendo la sospecha sembrada en su interior.

Dejando de lado los intentos corteses del portavoz -Ahora, sin objeciones- ladro callando a cualquiera que quisiera reanudar esa pequeña revuelta, los fulmino en un barrido amplio disfrutando del silencio finalizando con eso esa parte del evento.

Aladdin forzó una risa por tal espectáculo manteniéndose en su lugar, llamando la atención de su compañero de cuarto.

-No estás de acuerdo con esto... verdad Aladdin- Sphintus hablo a sus espaldas cuando los murmullos aumentaron entorno a la sala, cada uno sospechoso al nombramiento de Titus pero en si comenzando a calmarse para esperar que otra cosa anunciarían.

El gesto infantil se recompuso con suma curiosidad -¿titus?- murmuro ante el nombre, tan en sus pensamientos que paso de reconocer al rubio con una etiqueta.

-Como puedes no haber puesto atención- siseo el moreno con su serpiente secundándolo en un silbar indignado, el chico lo miro inocente enervándole el nervio al mayor -ni un poco te molesta- alzo su dedo indignado.

Aladdin siguió el gesto con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de entender algo que molesto más al moreno.

-Sin más que decir…- el portavoz llamo la atención a todos hacia el frente, un aire diplomático instalado -me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor para los que continuaran en su segundo año- los estudiantes parecían pasar de la presencia del mago en susurros animados por tal noticia.

Solo pocos prestaron atención en silencio respetuoso pero en algo era el pensamiento general y es que no era normal que un nuevo docente se agregara tan inesperadamente… casi todos eran residentes de Magnostadt de años por lo cual nunca había presentaciones.

-SUFICIENTE- una voz ladro con suma irritación.

Aladdin dio un paso atrás como el resto de los estudiantes en inercia por tal amenazante advertencia.

Titus que todavía estaba en la plataforma rompió un poco su rostro imperturbable por tal sorpresa, el presentador estaba agradecido al joven que entro de apoyo para asilenciar a los animados estudiantes.

-Mostrar el respeto debido- frunció el ceño en su mirada de azul oscuro dando un barrido en general con suma decepción que acobardo a más de uno.

Aladdin lo detallo al ser un hombre de mediana edad, quizás de la edad de Jafar… con cabello negro trenzado pero que dejaba un flequillo elegante enmarcando un rostro reacio, vestido en túnicas azules y rojas ajenas a las escolares, un poco más alto que el anciano.

El anciano lo miro sumamente agradecido -Gracias Instructor Curufin- dijo casualmente indicando que se conocían… susurros ligeros ante alguien que no habían visto desde que iniciaron en la academia.

Después de todo, con sus características no sería pasado por alto.

El susodicho hablando su gesto en dirección al anciano -no hay problema- expreso con más suavidad mirándose más joven… sin embargo volvió a mirar el entorno duramente en advertencia de sus faltas de respeto si seguían hablando en medio del evento.

Curufin afirmo satisfecho para regresar a las profundidades del estrado, el presentador volvió a tomar el centro para aclararse la garganta de manera exagerada.

-Joven Titus, podría- señalo el anciano para que dicho rubio descendiera de la plataforma de manera silenciosa.

-Por fin se bajó- ladro Sphintus mordazmente, Aladdin aplaco su risa divertida por la actitud hostil de su amigo.

El anciano entonces guio su vista al otro extremo de la sala, justo detrás de los alumnos que tuvieron el impulso de seguir su ejemplo… dando la señal para que alguien entrara -Les presento…- unos pasos resonaron ante el silencio del entorno -a Kiritsugu Emiya…- un hombre de vestimenta por completo oscura y ajena a las túnicas escolares, sus manos guardadas en su pantalón junto con un cigarro apagado colgando de su boca -enviado de Avalon- este subió en la plataforma encarando a todo el alumnado.

Ojos oscuros carentes de luz, su rostro era inexpresivo con un aura misteriosa agregándole un ambiente pesado -como su nuevo profesor para segundo año- concluyo el presentador.

La mención de Avalon acarreo un aumento de susurros pues aun en su encierro, los rumores se habían extendido alegando lo misterioso de dicha patria aun cuando se conocía los reinos más reconocidos habían acudido a diferentes reuniones.

Sin embargo había alguien que no prestaba atención, Aladdin se le seco la boca y un terror naciente mientras trataba vanamente de esconderse de ser reconocido por ese hombre… aquel que conocieron en Baldadd.

-¿Avalon?- Sphintus llamo con su vista fija en el frente, su serpiente siseando misteriosa -no es ese reino nuevo...- frunció el ceño analizando al ajeno hombre que parecía mirarlos con un aburrimiento que lo hacía sentir algo ofendido.

Para todos los testigos no era interesante el traje extraño del nuevo individuo ni esa expresión imperturbable aun con la presión de ser observado y señalado abiertamente por cientos de adolescentes, ni siquiera era importante su procedencia de ese reino aislado… pocos querían ubicar los rasgos en alguna patria, fracasando.

Para los jóvenes magos, aquellos con una mente deseosa de aprender… lo más destacable de su actual nuevo docente que estaba parado en la plataforma ignorando al propio presentador, era la anomalía del rukh en su entorno.

Un tono gris.

-Espero que sean diligentes- el tono era plano, lleno de una amenaza en un barrido desinteresado al entorno… dando la vuelta de golpe con su gabardina ondeando en su estela.

Aladdin trago grueso notando esa tonalidad en el rukh, preguntándose ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Era algo que estaba escondiendo, medito ante tantos misterios que rodeaban a ambos conocidos de esa patria… pero más que esto, le inquietaba que fuera reconocido y con esto expuesto ante Magnostadt como magi.

XXXXX

En una isla sureña, en el palacio justo en su oficina un rey gemía por los papeles que se le acumulaban de manera indiscriminada… los dorados estaban cansados del trabajo administrativo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello morado ahora despeinado.

-Maldita sea… estos números- gruño cuando una particular cifra no cuadraba, entrecerró sus ojos acusador al documento como si con esto se resolviera todo su problema.

Fracaso.

-Bueno…- dijo rendido dejando el papel de golpe en el escritorio moviendo la mesa peligrosamente, pero no le importo el desastre que provoco… se recargo en la silla con su mano descansando en el mueble mientras la otra en su regazo… su vista vagando en la gran ventana que iluminaba esa habitación asignada para su labores.

Había regresado hace tiempo, pero aun su mente tendía a vagar a la respuesta negativa de Reim, no es como si no lo hubiera esperado… la magi Sheherazade era terca y eso era una cualidad impresionante en un líder.

Sin embargo esto no lo desanimaba a desistir de sus invitaciones a la alianza, la magi de Reim era aguda y eso no lo podía negar.

Aunque al igual que su pensamiento hacia ese imperio, también tendía a desviarse a otra rubia de carácter formidable también líder de su propio reino.

Los ojos dorados brillaron en sumo interés al pasar su mano en su barbilla, su postura mas descuidada al pensamiento de ella.

Una presencia igualitaria, con ese fuego contenido en asombrosos ojos esmeralda… tan menuda pero con una fuerza que estaba seguro escondía en esa fragilidad visible, una persona difícil que parecía no cautivarse con sus encantos naturales como casanova.

Ante esto una carcajada retumbo por la habitación ahora meditando lo ridículo que se ha de ver visto desde los otros puntos de vista como era desechado al viento sus elogios interesados.

Su mano cubriendo medio rostro ante la sonrisa fantasma extendiéndose hasta ser peligrosa, había muchas maneras de lograr un acercamiento si quería a alguien como ella en su alianza.

Las singularidades eran existencias irregulares en el mundo, personas agraciadas con el poder de influir el gran flujo del destino… no podía permitirse estar separados y aunque sabían tenían similares objetivos, el simple deseo de obtenerla a su favor seria gratificante.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos o discusiones consigo mismo, entrando era Jafar que se detuvo no solo al ver el desorden que era el escritorio sino por la mirada intensa de su rey-¿Qué piensas?- dijo con cuidado, después de todo lo conocía mejor y esta expresión solo indicaba que estaba tramando algo.

-En el rey Arturo- dijo secamente sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

El enfoque de su líder le saco un suspiro, dejando más papeles en el escritorio con ausencia-Ella puede ser un gran rey, tener la lealtad de un número considerable de súbditos... pero...- no tuvo el valor de concluir la oración.

-Es una mujer- indico Sinbad sin perturbación, pues era la parte final de lo que su seguidor no quiso terminar, los ojos ahora dorados parecían fríos aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro moreno -no la subestimes- regaño con severidad.

Jafar se encogió pero miro a su rey -lo siento, sé que hemos conocido mujeres realmente fuertes o inspiradoras- aseguro -Artemyra es un ejemplo del poder femenino- hiso una mueca, quizás algún recuerdo pasado -sin embargo- dejo la oración en el aire.

-es un potencial que todavía tenemos que juzgar- aplaudió el hombre cruzando sus brazos detrás del escritorio -sé que tienes tus dudas al querer tomar a Avalon como parte de la alianza…-

-Yo no…- Jafar quiso protestar, pero una mano alzada lo callo.

-No tienes que decirlo, se puede ver en tu postura y no es solo por Bazett- inquirió ignorando el escalofrió de repudio por el solo nombre de su "rival" -la apariencia del rey te da desconfianza-

-Lo siento- mascullo el peliblanco, regañándose internamente por dudar de la capacidad de observación de su rey… sin embargo, aun cuando presencio la fortaleza de Arturo de primera mano, todavía sentía ese algo incomodándolo… más viendo los ojos dorados de su rey tan fundidos solo en el pensamiento del líder de Avalon.

A pesar de que no sería la primera mujer de Sinbad, el interés parecía tomar un rumbo menos amable… más obsesivo… ante esa dirección de pensamientos llenos de desconfianza, Jafar los saco para fulminar a su rey que salto por el cambio de atmosfera -ordene esto y termine- alzo la voz ante el gemido del peli morado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Al parecer este lo tenía ligero, modifique como siempre algunas cosas.

Ya mero llego al vacío que tengo de documentos… no tengo después del capítulo 15 y tengo el final segunda parte.

Pero bueno, ya veré ese puente cuando llegue.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Neah20 fuera…


	12. Chapter 12

Reyes 12

El dia era prometedor en una isla del norte, cada ola golpeaba las costas como música para aquellos que buscaban el descanso de sus jornadas, los barcos mercantiles eran crecientes mientras en los puertos los tratados eran a la orden del día.

Avalon tenía un crecimiento considerable ahora que se había permitido negociar directamente con los enviados de los reinos vecinos o de importancia, siendo el último Sindria quien por alguna razón sus comerciantes parecía ser en su mayoría accesibles y con fácil acuerdo.

Arturo aun con el día hermoso afuera, tenía una pequeña reunión en la sala del trono donde los comerciantes exponían la creciente importación y exportación de sus ramas.

Sentada desde su trono leía con diligencia los reportes entregados, al lado de su trono Lancelot cuyo porte podía rivalizar con alguna estatua de calidad tallada en una era de gloria… los diversos líderes del mercado eran hombres de edad nerviosos por el aura de su rey.

Todos acomodados en una pequeña audiencia enfrente del líder de Avalon.

Estaban un poco encogidos por la presencia además de la facilidad de trato, había sido una sorpresa poder conocer a su líder… ahora viéndola ahí tan fresca con la capacidad para la toma de decisiones en un auxilio a los que lo necesitaran… no hubo dudas de que esa dama elegante era Arturo.

-Sindria ha pedido más telas- la suave tonada de Arturo resonó en el silencio.

-Sí, mi señor- el hombre tropezó un poco en el titulo pero se obligó a no decirle "señora" por alguna razón sentía que su instinto no estaba para ser corregido por tal falla.

Apretó los labios -tenemos las suficientes para abastecerlos- cuestiono con una ligera ceja arqueada.

Afirmo -sí, es solo que…- dejo el verdadero problema en el aire.

-No tienen las naves el área adecuada para tal cantidad- adivino sorprendiendo por la agudeza a sus líderes comerciantes -bien, apoyaremos en esa parte- expreso al entregar el documento a Lancelot -por favor, informa a Bedivere- indico.

La reunión continuo un largo tiempo, en algún momento la tarde parecía querer retirarse si la postura del sol no se lo indicaba… cansada y por fin solitaria, la antes saber dejo que las presiones la abandonara.

Fue una estrategia bastante radical el presentarse a sus líderes comerciantes, pero si esto iba a continuar creciendo no podía delegar las peticiones para otras personas cuando era deber del rey escucharlas.

Con sus ojos vagando en aquella ventana, Arturo recordó esas visitas que lograron lo que hasta ahora abrió su mercado en reuniones tan distintas una de otras… con la amabilidad de Reim, junto con su comprensión… la amenazante pero accesible no sin amenazas de Kou… finalizando con la incómoda pero fructuosa de Sindria junto con su alianza.

Frunció el ceño con total desaprobación recordando al último, no concibiendo el coqueteo descarado en medio de una reunión diplomática, porque aunque le fue ajeno tales desplantes… si se dio cuenta, reteniéndose de tomar la espada para callar a su rey y con eso declarar la guerra a Sindria y condenar su joven reino.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban hostiles, pero no solo fue la actitud poco profesional del rey Sinbad, sino la fuerza que ocultaba con esto… esa luz abrasiva que condenaba a las personas a seguirlo, como ella… la naturaleza de una singularidad.

Kiritsugu, Feanor y Bazett eran los más agudos en ese aspecto apreciando cada pequeño gesto amable durante su estancia, que aunque desinteresada podía ocultar otras intenciones.

-¿Paranoia?- susurro ante las diferentes profesiones o en el caso de la última la traición que hiso de su mentalidad más desconfiada al entorno… a las personas.

Pero ella misma no podía reprobar dichos puntos de vista, había conocido tantos reyes durante su vida… aun en la 4ta guerra del grial siguió apreciando los diferentes tipos… aunque no caía en alguno de ellos, Sinbad era peligroso y no solo porque se lo dijeron los expertos.

Ese encuentro le daba cierta precaución aún más que el amenazante Kouen de Kou, ella se caracterizaba por mantener al margen cualquier sentimiento o desarrollo de relaciones amistosas y personales… aun con su pueblo, algo que costo Camelot… pero con su inexperiencia en esto (que está tratando de mejorar ahora con Avalon) podía captar algo… en esos ojos de Sinbad, esas miradas que le daba le recordaba a cierto rey de oro en su última guerra del grial.

Esperaba que fuera su imaginación, de solo recordar la manera en que era tratada por ese Gilgamesh... como un objeto que puede ser poseído al momento en que es "elegida" como pareja, le enfermaba... no era lo mismo con Shirou... ante el recuerdo del ultimo, su rostro se ilumino en nostalgia.

Arturo deseo poder regresar a este tiempo, pero no podía… así que ahora solo debía conformarse con seguir su vida y dirigir otro reino de la mejor manera posible, una que quizás haga orgulloso a Shirou.

Un golpe a través de la gran sala resonó sacándola del rumbo melancólico que la llevaron sus pensamientos, dando entrada -que ocurre- cuestiono al notar a Bedivere ingresando en toda su gracia.

Aun con su apariencia casi similar, Arturo sabía que este joven caballero no era el que conocía… era algo más si su brazo de plata no era indicio de lo mismo, su propia excalibur resonaba en su presencia.

El susodicho se inclino en saludo respetuoso más silencioso de lo normal -Llego esto, mi señor- expreso entregando una carta sellada.

Al tomarla con cuidado detallo el símbolo del imperio Kou provocándole un fruncir de ceño por tal evento, suponiendo que era algo extraordinario lo que estuviera sucediendo para recibir una misiva.

-Fue enviado con urgencia y solo para usted- Bedivere informo al posicionarse al lado del trono en guardia -por parte de la ahora emperatriz Gyokuen Ren- recibió una mirada interrogante de su rey, obligándolo a contestar con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Después de todo era de conocimiento general que sería Emperador no emperatriz, pero Arturo suspiro no era momento de análisis jerárquicos no heredados a mujeres cuando quizás tenia los motivos entre sus manos.

Rompiendo el sello con suavidad, paso a sacar el papel para ser desenvuelto y leído con prontitud, Arturo parpadeo un par de veces para bajar sus hombros, recargándose en su trono con su mano cubriendo el rostro mientras de la otra colgaba la carta.

-prepara un barco, me temo que saldré después de todo este tiempo de mi reino- informo a su caballero que volteo incrédulo, más al ver la ligera sonrisa en su líder.

Bedivere parecía incomodo por esto -es tan grave- cuestiono, consciente que no era considerado salir del reino si no era importante para su señor.

Arturo despejo el rostro con la diversión en sus ojos esmeraldas -al parecer se requiere mi presencia, la Emperatriz Gyokuen quiere realizar la ultima voluntad del emperador...- resoplo un poco, no entendiendo como es que había mujeres tan dedicadas a un hombre para pedir tal desinteresado evento... o engañosas -conocer al rey de Avalon-

Los puños del caballero se cerraron fuertemente, la desconfianza en sus ojos -es sospechoso- declaro rotundamente.

-Pero tal desplante, será catalogado como hostil- respondió la antes servant con resignación -las evasiones pueden ser dadas, pero dado el fallecimiento de un líder… es necesario respetar sus deseos aunque este muerto para conocerme- indico con un tono que dejo muy en claro lo poco que pensaba que esto fuera verdadero.

Pero ante todo estaba el honor y como Rey, Arturo era fiel a cumplir la petición de un muerto por muy falsa que esta sea.

Removiéndose incomodo, la capa ondeo un poco con el viento en esa sala demasiado solitaria -pero mi rey- quiso quejarse pero una mano se alzó silenciándolo por completo.

Una sonrisa amable, de esas que poco compartía en Camelot aun para esa versión de Bedivere era un evento cálido que seguía sin acostumbrarse-estaré bien- expreso solemne.

-Es solo que los rumores- el caballero quería insistir, tramar alguna manera de que su rey no fuera directamente a la boca del lobo, Kiritsugu fue claro y la cabecilla de aquella organización estaba vestida de una humilde esposa al lado del emperador (ahora emperatriz).

-No se tiene poder sobre mí- inquirió orgullosa Arturo.

Bedivere seguía sintiéndose miserable -Si tan solo pudiera- apretó esa mano plateada, pero no dijo más una mano descanso en su hombro en un consuelo pasajero.

-te dejare a cargo del reino en mi ausencia... - Arturo expreso al cabizbajo hombre -iré acompañada por Lancelot-

El consuelo que dicho caballero sea la guardia era mucha, tan capaz como es… Lancelot era la mejor opción en todos los ámbitos a ojos del caballero fiel.

Bedivere quería apuntarse también al viaje, pero debía mantenerse en el lugar junto con la señorita Fragga para que al menos se fuera menos preocupado su señor… después de todo y aunque no dijera nada, la ansiedad de no saber de sus señores la carcomía por dentro.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y no había noticia de esos aventureros por calabozos, aplicando un peso en su señor además de dejar indefenso Avalon ahora que también marcha.

Cuando el rubio se puso en toda su altura, despidiéndose de manera cortes a su señor… la puerta se abrió de golpe, iba a amonestar tal falta de decoro en no tocar pero al ver que era la señorita Fragga con sus ojos agitados como única evidencia del esfuerzo físico dando grandes zancadas en su dirección.

-Rey Arturo- llamo con un tono recatado, el respeto en una ligera inclinación -lamento mi ruda interrupción…- se excusó, Bedivere internamente agradeció -pero llego esto- ofreció una carta con letras aclamándolo como urgente.

El escudo de Sindria fue roto en las manos delicadas de Arturo, quien comenzó a leer sin pausa en un cambio de rasgos a graves -Cambio de planes…- advirtió mirando a Bedivere que se irguió en obediencia -Marchare al reino de Sindria…- su tono era alarmado -prepara todo, en cuanto lo tengas listo infórmame-

El rubio caballero miro a su compañera fundadora, estos estaban inquietos a lo cual Arturo se obligo a calmar sus ansias -Uno de nuestros señores llego a Sindria…- expreso.

-Si quiere, puedo ir yo- se ofreció con aire profesional la maga, inclinándose dispuesta a marcharse en una confirmación.

Pero el rey negó -También estarás a cargo junto con Bedivere del reino- suspiro -si voy a estar fuera por otro asunto, será mejor tratar todo de manera efectiva- ideo, porque en efecto aunque prefería no ver a ese rey sureño… no podía dejar indefenso a Avalon.

Los ojos estrictos de Bazett no dudaron, afirmando con la solemnidad que la caracteriza para marchar a unos preparativos urgentes para que su rey marchara al exterior por primera vez desde que se fundó el reino.

XXXXX

Desde el balcón de ese palacio de piedra blanca en Reim, la figura diminuta de su sacerdotisa miraba hipnotizada su imperio en memorias desde su fundación… la sonrisa contagiosa de su primer candidato a rey con la nostalgia golpeándola de sobremanera.

La causa de estar sumergida en tales pensamientos, era en el desarrollo y decisión que debía alentar a guiar al actual emperador para mejor.

La llegada del rey Sinbad a sus territorios fue repentina, llena de promesas y alentando a aliarse a el para tratar de establecer el mundo en total paz.

Un deseo codicioso por parte de esa singularidad, aquellas proposiciones eran variadas pero llevaban a un cause primordial "unificar el mundo" y luchar contra las anormalidades.

Scheherazade abrió sus grandes ojos en una expresión triste, la mano de Sinbad en una ilusión para ser tomada, que estaba renuente en aceptar… aquella sonrisa prometedora, ese gesto de total protección en el rey de los mares era una total tentación para su reino, para el mundo en general.

Y ella sabía lo egoísta que estaba siendo al no ver más allá de las fronteras de su hermoso imperio.

Los ojos brillaron en total reproche a si misma, al reflexionar que estaba siendo distante a los problemas que estaban fuera de su preciado imperio… abandono su misión como magi al solo aislarse a Reim, pero este era su hijo… desde el tiempo de su primer candidato hasta ahora.

¿Qué la hizo ver esto? Por Avalon, quizás no se lo dijeron directamente es más ni siquiera le mencionaron esto en su corta visita, pero al verlos tan comprometidos a luchar contra la esclavitud aun en contra de reinos de la potencia de reim… no flaquearon, ni intimidaron.

La visita del rey Sinbad solo le hacía notar lo errada de sus acciones al aislarse de esa manera, por más que demoliera su orgullo el tomar las palabras de la singularidad en serio.

Ahora como actuar cuando te das cuenta del poder de tus palabras, qué pensaría Pernadius al verla dudar a estas alturas… seguramente y con su actitud se burlaría de ella, la haría sonreír pero concluiría en alentarla a que fuera lo que escogiera sería lo ideal.

Ese tonto conocía como empujarla a realizar lo mejor para su imperio, no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo y debía aceptar de nuevo sus responsabilidades, sobre todo ahora que sentía su final estaba cercas si la debilidad de su cuerpo original no era prueba de ello.

Miro de nuevo su gran imperio con un amor profundo, soltó un suspiro al cerrar de nuevo sus ojos en un meditar -que hacer- pidió a la nada no queriendo ceder a las provocaciones del rey de los mares ¿había otra opción?

No quería a Sinbad, había algo en el que le causaba desconfianza y algunas acciones en su pasado le hacían fortalecer esas dudas para unírsele.

Hubo cierto regodeo al saber que Avalon denegó su unión a la alianza de los siete mares, también al propio Kou… sus ojos se volvieron abrir pensativos, una intensa reflexión ante las intenciones de un reino como el del rey Arturo si no pensaba en alianzas ¿Qué futuro tendría?

Entonces, nuevamente una idea la ilumino hasta el punto en que sus ojos brillaron infantilmente por lo tonta, regañándose internamente por pasarlo en alto -porque no- pidió con confianza ¿Qué futuro tendrían? Era fácil de responder, no solo se resolvería los acosos de Sindria si no que confiaría su imperio a alguien que le gano su respeto en un único encuentro.

La otra singularidad era más clara que la primera.

Era una opción saludable a su juicio, no había duda que la experiencia era arrastrada en la mirada de Arturo por más joven que aparentara y aunque estuvieran firmes en negar una alianza… lo que ella ofrecería no sería lo mismo, no pediría rendirse a ellos… era empujarlos a ser líderes a la par de la alianza de los siete mares.

Avalon tenía todo el derecho de llegar a otro nivel con su propuesta.

Con esto bajo al interior de la sala dirigiéndose al guardia siempre atento a sus necesidades -Muu- llamo con calma instalándose en medio expectante de la reacción de obediencia del pelirrojo.

El mestizo espero expectante -Si- respondió con prontitud, al ponerse de rodillas para estar al alcance de esos ojos ahora iluminados con la esperanza con una sonrisa cómplice.

Los rubios se ondearon con el viento, la emoción casi le quitaba el aliento -Quiero que vayas a Avalon... - indico ante la sorpresa leve en su súbdito -necesito que pidas la presencia del rey Arturo al imperio Reim- informo con orgullo por su idea.

Parpadeando confundido pero un obediente -Como ordene- su tono era solemne, pero también preocupado por el joven reino.

Scheherezade le dio afecto la preocupación del mestizo, era válido -No te preocupes, Muu…- alentó para que levantara la mirada -es solo una ligera propuesta…- explico levemente -y si ella acepta, puede que el imperio tenga un mejor rey entre manos- brillo en carisma que cautivo al súbdito.

-Por supuesto mi señora- aclamo más tranquilo el pelirrojo, saliendo de la sala para preparar la gente necesaria y acudir en un plazo corto.

Para la magi que quedaba en la gran sala, volvió su atención al exterior con un peso menos en sus delicados hombros… solo quedaba resolver las intenciones de Magnostadt en todo esto al ser considerado a su parecer una gran anormalidad como Kou, suspiro avejentada pero optimista al saber… en su último reporte por Titus… que también Avalon ya contaba con su presencia dentro de sus paredes.

¿Qué sucederá? Bueno las intenciones de este no son claras, pero siendo optimista en torno al joven reino… solo podía asumir que también buscan algún motivo para sospechar el reino de los magos y ejercer alguna autoridad.

Eso quería creer.

XXXXX

En magnostadt un duelo era llevado a cabo ante la presencia de los docentes y alumnos curiosos del enfrentamiento entre dos grandes promesas entre los llamados eruditos.

Entre las gradas un aburrido Emiya se recargaba con un brillo bien disimulado de curiosidad por aquello que presenciaba de primera mano, era un duelo de magos inexpertos a su parecer pero capaces de dar un amplio de habilidades a considerar si llegara a ser el caso de considerarlos enemigos de Avalon.

Como antiguo asesino de magos, estar entre ellos en este mundo ahora viéndolos con su magia de gran alcance solo le daba armas para reflexionar sus métodos de asesinato si se llegara a retomar su antiguo oficio… después de todo, eliminar el borg era uno de sus primeros obstáculos a meditar.

La magia extraordinaria brillaba en medio del área de lucha, ambos niños actuaban en consecuencia con una soltura impresionante a ojos críticos de Kiritsugu, que con cada intercambio se acercaba más para tener una amplitud del área.

Sonrió ladinamente al ver a ese pequeño que conoció en Baldadd, sus ojos oscuros brillaron en total sospecha al percatarse del rukh revoloteando como si fuera un mago normal… cuando sabía… que no lo era, lo más probable es que estaba ocultando su naturaleza ¿Qué pretendía? Era un enviado de Sindria según los documentos revisados con anterioridad a su juicio ¿sería aquel tonto rey haciendo un movimiento?

-Impresionante, no es así- una voz orgullosa femenina le indico interrumpiendo el mar de pensamientos… era aquella que desde que llego se ofreció como su guía y había desarrollado una alianza de aprecio de un solo sentido.

Myers era su compañía recurrente por más ajeno que fuera a desarrollar simpatía parecía no ser problema para ella.

Esta es una mujer voluptuosa y por la forma en que se viste, no tenia decoro a sus ojos, pero era algo que no le importaba mucho ya que era lo último que analizaba en su aire profesional, con una personalidad energética y una mentalidad diferente a cualquier mago… porque por primera vez, ella alentaba a sus estudiantes a trabajar a un nivel físico para no depender por completo a su magia.

En eso último estaba de acuerdo, pero no lo admitiría.

Capto que la mujer esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte, odiaba la cortesía pero se la inculco muy bien a Shirou -Debe sentirse orgulloso de su pupilo- replico con monotonía dejándola satisfecha.

Myers siguió su vista a la arena, ella había tomado esta misión de dejar una buena impresión del fuerte compromiso como el único reino de magos y lo importante que era estar juntos como una nación fuera de los gobernados por goi… el sujeto en sí, era interesante no solo era su peculiar rukh si no toda su personalidad profesional.

Ella lo respetaba con solo eso, pero el resto necesitaba tener asegurado al mago de Avalon en sus filas.

Por su parte el antes asesino sabia de las intenciones de todos aquí, pero eso solo le hacia las cosas mas molestas o divertidas, dependiendo de su humor… no era tonto, las maquinaciones "astutas" de Mogamett eran tan claras que debía ser idiota para no observarlo.

Una risa maliciosa cruzo por su rostro estricto, Emiya estaba lejos de ser un cordero manejable para todo ese montón de idiotas.

La atención por completo en Aladdin pensando en sus intentos por evitarlo en todo ese tiempo y tratar de pasar desapercibido… era obvio que el niño desconfiaba con una devoción… después de tono no dejo una buena impresión en Baldadd (que poco le interesaba)… piensa que delataría su naturaleza de magi y no lo culpaba por eso, no le debía lealtad al mocoso.

Sonrió ante una idea descabellada, mientras aquel peli azul saltaba fuera de un ataque… chantajear un crío no era tan malo... después de todo, había hecho cosas peores.

También podía obtener información, el ceño se puso serio al analizar al pequeño con más vehemencia… no evitaba en quedársele viendo en cada oportunidad, estos análisis parecían intimidarlo pero él no se controlaba… porque ese crio se parecía mucho al que lo trajo a esta segunda oportunidad.

Encendiendo un cigarro, desechando sospechas que ahora no tenían importancia, recargándose con un aburrimiento aparente, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y fingiendo poner atención a toda la explicación que Myers alardeaba.

XXXXX

Maedhros parpadeaba aturdido y desubicado, la pesadez en su cuerpo además de un dolor muscular insoportable era la seña que algo andaba mal, se trato de sentar pero una mano lo obligo a mantenerse acostado en aquella a su parecer cama elegante.

Escuchaba las olas, algunas aves... pero ese vacío en el estomago del sentimiento que olvidaba algo, era enorme, como si la intranquilidad fuera inevitable y lo importante esperaba a ser atendido si no quería perderse de algo.

-Descansa- la voz de su hermano Maglor le llego a sus oídos, algo calmante para la mente aturdida y desorientada del recién despertado -es bueno que estés despierto- aseguro con una sonrisa de alivio.

El hermano de cabello oscuro, portaba algunos vendajes que amedrentaban un poco el porte sereno que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos del color del gran clan parecían ensombrecidos con preocupacion.

El señor fanali frunció el ceño considerablemente, con su cerebro tratando de hacer las conexiones necesarias para saber porque estaba en esa cama, adolorido y con el sentimiento de perdida enorme... fue entonces que razono que este no era su reino, no con esos colores ostentosos o acabados elegantes de una forma más llamativa al acostumbrado en Avalon.

-QUE SUCEDIÓ- cuestiono forzándose a sentar, mirando su entorno en búsqueda de algo... de seguridad, entonces noto los adornos refinados, las paredes níveas, el tapete del suelo costoso, las finas cobijas y por ultimo, su túnica extranjera que parecía resaltar el cabello de fuego -donde estamos- inquirió con sospecha al levantar su vista y dirigirla a su acompañante.

-No recuerdas nada- pidió Maglor con tristeza, mirando la puerta como si esperaba que nadie entrara en un buen de tiempo -estamos en Sindria- informo, observando como los ojos se desorbitaban por esto.

Maedhros lo recordó todo, mirando su mano derecha que ahora estaba vacía... una venda ocultaba su muñón donde debería ser su extremidad, tragando grueso, cerro sus ojos, rememorando lo que le ocurrió al dejarse caer de golpe en su cama.

La celda #71 cuyo djinn de nombre Dantalion había sido su elección, una que parecía en algún momento iba a ser la ultima, pues lucho junto con su gente contra seis legiones de criaturas al servicio del calabozo.

Entre un ambiente infernal, solo recordaba la sangre de sus hombres y el dolor de casi saborear el fracaso, pero su orgullo le impidió detenerse... mas cuando iba a pasar la puerta, observo que su hermano estaba en peligro... pero de ahí, todo era nublado y oscuro.

-Tuvimos que llegar aquí- continuo Maglor con un suspiro, removiendo sus dedos nerviosamente bajo la atenta mirada del mayor que escuchaba todo -fuimos recibidos y auxiliados de manera pronta- no era alegría ni alivio, mas como culpa su tono.

Ante esto la molestia lleno al señor de la isla del sur, pues era bien sabido que todos los señores (excepto el pacifico Mufasa) habían estado de acuerdo en evitar cualquier contacto con ese rey.

Era por honor a la falta de respeto airada y descarados coqueteos que sufrió su preciado rey Arturo.

Pero no era el momento de decir tal acuerdo -fue una buena decisión... nuestra prioridad era salvar la mayoría de nuestra gente- dijo consciente que esto era el motivo de la pena de su hermano, haber accedido a llegar a Sindria era malo para su orgullo, pero su rey estaría triste si su gente moría en el camino solo por evitar la ayuda accesible.

Puede que sean exagerados sobreprotectores, pero todos los señores querían mantener a salvo a quien les ofreció una nueva vida, les entrego su libertad y todavía los ve como personas a su nivel... nunca hacia abajo... como siempre había sido durante su vida.

Arturo no sería una más de las conquistas del rey Sinbad si ellos podían evitarlo, claro que con este desarrollo solo esperaba salir pronto antes de quedar tan en deuda.

Suspiro y el silencio reino en la habitación, aunque Maedhros entrecerró sus ojos al notar que al parecer su hermano dudaba en decirle una parte importante de la historia -que sucede- le cuestiono con autoridad, algo que aun con el menor funcionaba de maravilla, además que era la fuerza por la cual era tan seguido.

-Perdiste tu mano en mi defensa- declaro amargo el menor de los hermanos -lamento esto...- fijo sus ojos tristes en una joya que descansaba en la muñeca -el djinn me eligió como su conquistador- cerro sus ojos, como esperando la explosión negativa en su contra.

Pero las carcajadas llenaron la habitación -valió la pena- aseguro Maedhros levantándose con más ánimos para palmear al incomodo pariente -no importa quien... ambos íbamos con la intención de traer a nuestro rey un contenedor- una sonrisa orgullosa lleno su rostro, algo contagioso -por Avalon- levanto su puño en victoria.

Maglor se ilumino, no se creía con derecho de obtener el contenedor, pero su hermano tenia la razón, no importaba quien era el elegido... la meta ya estaba cumplida y seria un honor ver la expresión de su rey cuando sean recibidos.

-Es bueno que tengan ánimos- una voz interrumpió, rompiendo en la habitación tal dueño del lugar (aunque lo era) un Sinbad alegre entraba custodiado de Jafar -espero que estés cómodo- indico al fijar su vista en el agrio fanali.

-Muchas gracias, Rey Sinbad- aseguro con respeto el pelirrojo, aunque esperaba que un rostro mas amistoso (según el) estuviera entre la comitiva, lástima que Mazru no se veía por ahí… el tipo le caía mejor que ese asesino (según Feanor, que lo recordó).

-No hay nada que agradecer- quito importancia el rey de los mares al establecerse cerca de la cama con un ambiente descuidado -es mi deber velar por los súbditos de un gran socio del mercado- se encogió de hombros.

-Le agradecemos de antemano el haber tratado a cada uno de nuestros hombres- continúo el pelirrojo con formalidad, suspirando un poco ante la mirada divertida del conquistador de celda.

-Hombre, deja de agradecer- golpeo amistoso Sinbad -después de todos esos días, debemos ya ser amigos- recordó su estancia en Avalon con carisma.

Maglor parpadeo un poco por ese ambiente tan alegre, pero capto la mirada de su hermano que parecía no estaba de acuerdo, una cosa era convivir unos días y otro muy distinto brincar a la amistad -es nuestro deber no dejar el nombre de Avalon en deshonra por tomar libertades que no nos corresponde- aseguro el mayor con una mueca, el rey le había lastimado con una de sus entusiastas palmadas.

-Lo lamento- se excusó Sinbad ante la mirada de regaño de Jafar por el descuido a un herido.

-Su gente aun parece lejos de mejorarse- informo el segundo al mando más formal, ante la risa descuidada de su señor que parecía en un mundo lleno de luz muy a parte de la realidad.

Maedhros miro al menor en una conversación silenciosa, el segundo tomo la palabra -nosotros debemos de partir a nuestro hogar... ya con lo necesario, seremos capaces de soportar el viaje- aseguro con confianza.

-Me temo que no será prudente- la voz con algo de seriedad de Sinbad resonó en la habitación cambiando el ambiente a uno por completo diferente, con sus brazos cruzados y un rostro sonriente -no se preocupen, he enviado un mensajero a Avalon... en estos momentos su rey ya debe estar en camino- inquirió.

Ambos hermanos se tensaron mirándose incrédulos -que dijo- cuestiono el fanali en una calma engañosa con la mandíbula tensa y ojos amenazantes con ira, aun en su estado convaleciente el aire violento podía palparse de una naturaleza salvaje de su tribu.

Pero Sinbad o no lo notaba o no era afectado por esto a causa de su imperturbable gesto, solo parecía que había sido atrapado en una travesura -lo siento, pero no creía que debía molestarlos…-

-COMO SE ATREVE- soltó Maedhros con total ira por tales libertades, Maglor tuvo que saltar de su lugar para asegurarse que su hermano no saliera de la cama.

Pero Sinbad sonrió inocente y algo culpable - No tenía la intención de ofenderlos…- expreso algo herido -pero tampoco arriesgarlos a un viaje duro de regreso…- afirmo con convicción -además es una oportunidad para que su rey conozca Sindria- aseguro honrado.

Ambos fanalis los miraban con una intensidad que Jafar solo negó, en total desacuerdo por las intenciones de su rey pero tampoco dispuesto a contradecirlo.

Sinbad quería a Arturo en su isla, sería solo cuestión de tiempo y con el lapso transcurrido… ya era hora que se diera la oportunidad de tal plan.

XXXXX

En el palacio sagrado algo crecía ante la mirada sospechosa de Uraltugo Noi Nueph, el creador de ese espacio a base de conocimientos complicados de magia aguardaba cuando sintió una leve interferencia querer entrar a sus dominios.

Entorno las masas se arremolinaban en protección a la gran cabeza azul cuya atención estaba en los cielos iluminados de los vestigios de ese palacio, un circulo complicado se tallo en este… fuertes vientos prosiguieron pero en su propia curiosidad dejo a la magia invasora ingresar.

Arqueo la ceja en total atención cuando en el centro de sus dominios, un lago nació lento y seguro de aguas cristalinas, parpadeo confundido anotando mentalmente que esto estaba fuera de su propia magia.

Una isla nacio en el centro donde un árbol comenzó a crecer, bueno aquí Ugo ayudado por las criaturas del lugar se acercó a asomarse ampliando sus ojos ante la potencia dormida en las maderas de esa planta joven.

La oscuridad broto en el inocente djinn, apretando los labios el sereno erudito desprecio con sospecha infinita… viendo el error que ahora no podía arrojar fuera… suspiro de manera dramática ¿Qué había hecho?

El error más grande que había dejado pasar ahora crecía con intenciones inciertas ¿estaba siguiendo a alguien? Quizás aquellas potencias que aparecieron repentinamente en el mundo que Salomon creo eran su objetivo.

Dio un desplante amenazante en sus amables ojos, si dañaba a Aladdin entonces no había porque contenerse.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

En aquel entonces, cuando subi el capítulo antes de borrar la historia me hicieron recomendaciones de añadir a Gilgamesh, Mordred, Merlin o hasta shirou… no como villano principal, mas como el precursor de un evento que tengo planeado todavía para la segunda parte.

Agradezco sus reviews y sugerencias

También admito que este capitulo lo llevo redactando desde tiempo atrás, estaba tan atrapada en el otro fic que lo olvide… además que al leerlo le termino cambiando un sinfín de cosas que me llevo a preguntarme ¿asi voy bien? Pero bueno, aquí uno que según el original era corto pero ahora termino amplio.

Neah20 fuera


	13. Chapter 13

Reyes 13

El duelo había acabado de manera desastrosa ante la mirada de pánico de toda la arena por el arranque del rubio enviado de Reim en una magia peligrosa contra su pequeño adversario… cuando se suponía ya se había terminado el duelo.

El silencio parecía extenso con los ojos en una atención hacia el centro sin querer moverse para no perderse de algo o no ser el centro de toda sorpresa.

El miedo de Titus lo orillo a tratar de eliminar a Aladdin y lo hubiera hecho si en un parpadeo aquel hombre de gabardina negra no se hubiera interpuesto tomando con ello su muñeca en una acción ruda quitándole la varita en un segundo.

Apretando los dientes Alexius miro a su opositor -fue suficiente, niño- el tono era monótono, casi aburrido mirándolo desde su altura, soltando de golpe su muñeca y con ello arrojando la varita en una actitud déspota -¿o es que no sabes perder?- expreso con irritación.

No podía contradecir al hombre, por lo cual se mantuvo en silencio con toda la dignidad que podía acumular al ser señalado por sus compañeros o profesores por lo peligroso de sus acciones, recibiría el castigo pero aun así no permitiría amedrentarse… no cuando aquel apretón en su muñeca dolía como el infierno.

-Serás amonestado por tu falta de carácter, niño- parecía inclinarse al rubio, analizándolo con una experiencia que incomodaba al miembro de Reim - _si quieres ocultar lo que eres, adelante… solo no seas tan evidente…-_ le susurró al oído sonriéndole al verle los ojos de sorpresa - _qué pensaría su querida magi al ser descubierto_ \- siseo para levantarse a su altura comenzando su andar a las gradas.

Con la boca abierta Titus Alexius se quedó de piedra con pensamientos confundiéndole profundamente, sin escuchar las reprimendas del profesorado que parecía enojado por su acto sin honor.

Aladdin se quería encoger cuando fue el centro de atención del distante docente, un nudo en su garganta fue pasado con dificultad ofreciendo una sonrisa agradecida por su intervención -¿Profesor Kiritsugu?- tartamudeo nerviosamente.

Emiya le dio un vistazo sin ningún gesto en su rostro… pero el niño quiso correr cuando una sonrisa ladina le fue dedicada…

Pero esto no era importante para la mirada penetrante de Mogamett cuya atención era la espalda del enviado de Avalon, con una única pregunta ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? Ya que nadie se percató y solo la reacción prudente de este maestro evito un daño mayor.

Myers en su lugar solo apretaba los labios en total disgusto de ser dejada aun lado, pero tambien interrogante porque no noto cuando se movio su colega de lugar.

Aladdin paso los siguientes días evitando de manera maestra a su profesor, aun el propio Titus hacia lo mismo ambos llegando a una espantosa conclusión… el tipo era de cuidado.

XXXXX

Bedivere se encontraba en la biblioteca, en un área restringida que usaba como oficina, no es que al caballero no le hubieran ofrecido una mejor zona de trabajo, mas cómodo y cercano a donde su rey trabaja, para los momentos en que se necesitaba su ayuda en administración, sino que le gustaba estar rodeado de los libros y el ambiente relajado que este tipo de lugares le ofrecían a su mente.

Un escritorio solitario con papelería ordenada por importancia, estantes llenos de libros de datos del crecimiento de Avalon, fundación y su poca historia (que el mismo se ofreció a llevar el registro), era algo intimo y al cual se le tenia bien reguardado... ni el propio Kuoen o Jafar llegaron a ver esa pequeña sala en la biblioteca durante sus visitas.

No es que tuvieran algo que esconder, pero preferían evitar que datos relevantes sobre sus ciudadanos fueran divulgados.

Una solitaria ventana daba la iluminación necesaria que se encontraba abierta ofreciendo aire fresco para el que trabajaba en los últimos dato a registrar, Bazett auxiliándolo con otros datos relevantes de las integraciones de su población por la reciente embarcación de esclavos que llegaron de Parthevia.

Para la antes master, también este lugar era uno con sus propias protecciones, aunque mínimas en comparación a donde se encontraba el corazón del reino, pero considerando que aquí se guarda cada registro de importancia... orgullosa de su trabajo pues se notaban las runas complicadas en las esquinas de la sala, que podían perderse entre la mueblería donde los libros descansaban.

-Estas preocupado- indico la mujer sin levantar la vista de su escritura, escuchando como el caballero suspiro en afirmación -sabes que preocuparse esta de mas-

-Lo se... entiendo... pero me temo que es la primera vez que nuestro señor deja las tierras desde su fundación- se encogió de hombros Bedivere, decidiendo ver por la ventana para relajar sus ojos de los datos que empezaban a causarle migraña.

Bazett dejo de hacer su trabajo, para inclinar su cabeza con la burla dibujada en su rostro -eres un sobreprotector- pico al recargarse en su silla.

El hombre si no fuera por su educación, hubiera volteado los ojos en fastidio -cada uno de los hombres del rey Arturo, señores o caballeros... debemos velar por nuestro rey- dijo tal mantra y ley universal.

-Lo se...- un bufido por parte de la mujer -me parecen unos hermanos celando a la menor del grupo- comparo la relación, era tan irreal ver que todos en la mesa redonda ya sea interna o externa parecían querer mantener a su rey fuera del peligro... de armas y hombres por igual.

Iba a replicar de manera rápida, pero un golpe en la puerta le indico que alguien los solicitaba -vamos, parece que nos necesitan- cerro el pesado tomo para guardarlo en un lugar en la estantería, Bazett simplemente puso un separador para no perder la línea de trabajo.

Vilya se encontraba esperando afuera, consciente que era un momento de trabajo delicado, saludando de manera recatada -hemos recibido la visita del Señor Muu Alexius- informo.

Ambos personajes que cerraban la puerta del estudio se miraron entre asombrados y curiosos por tal anuncio -he de suponer que esta por llegar- pidió, conociendo que por la guardia de las torres que se encuentran en el puerto, un barco con dicha nobleza debía haber sido anunciada con tiempo antes de su arribo.

El ahora conquistador de celda parecía avergonzado -al parecer llego con un barco pesquero- informo -por lo cual, supimos de su llegada hasta que estaba en el puerto- se rasco un poco la cabeza.

Dato interesante para ambos escuchantes, ante sus dudas lo mejor sería preguntar.

-Bien, vamos- el rubio caballero afirmo para comenzar a hacer su camino siendo seguido por la joven maga que se acomodaba su saco en una forma varonil.

-no es necesario que vengas, Fragga- advirtió después de un tiempo, esta lo miro interrogante -¿has olvidado tu reunión?- pregunto a lo que ella soltó un suspiro en confirmación.

-Lamento mi despiste…- aseguro monótona -si me necesitas- se despidió, porque en verdad era más delicado lo que tenían que tratar con los otros magos que seguían investigando lo arrebatado a los contrabandistas que atacaban el suroeste.

Bedivere junto a Vilya la miraron marcharse, para reanudar su propio camino hacia donde los invitados esperaban.

Como actual segundo al mando, el fiel caballero tenía la intención de dar la cara por el reino en ausencia de su preciado rey.

Vilya a su lado, ambos caminando por los pasillos donde la servidumbre caminaba para sus propios trabajos, los sonidos de los entrenamientos también eran el fondo de aquel lugar, hasta llegar a las puertas deseadas.

-Se siente la falta de su presencia- aseguro con un suspiro el súbdito, siendo esta la primera ocasión en que su líder estaba ausente o por lo menos, se encontraba fuera de la isla principal y no en las hermanas.

El serio Bedivere suspiro, recordando sus vivencias cuando era Camelot y no Avalon -es algo por lo cual nos tendremos que acostumbrar, mientras tanto... Asegurar que todo este bien a su regreso- dio palmaditas de consuelo a su acompañante.

XXXXX

Muu observaba el panorama del castillo desde el ventanal de la sala del trono, su rostro neutral no podía dejar de observar la tranquilidad entre la gente visible… suspiro apesumbrado por el trabajo que tomo como guardián de un barco asediado en sus fronteras, le preocupaba la creciente de los piratas mejor armados que solo apuntaban a Magnostadt.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó al ser abierta, la decepción evidente en sus regios rasgos -Entonces es verdad…- soltó un suspiro, manteniendo el respeto -su rey no se encuentra- lamento con una media sonrisa.

El caballero le dio una sonrisa cansada pero llena de simpatía, mientras Vilya esperaba en la puerta de manera cortes -me temo que el rumor es cierto... me sorprende que ya se haya extendido- se quedó unos pasos, frente a frente al hombre del gran clan.

Pasándose su mano por aquel cabello rojo -no tan rápido, pues yo me entere por Beren el capitán del barco pesquero- suspiro cansado, si hubiera sabido antes de salir -aunque tuve que cumplir mi palabra y llegar como guardia... así que decidí saludar- sonrió, al extender su mano ante aquel otro que acepto gustoso.

-¿Guardia?- inclinando la cabeza en duda, el rubio hombre parecía divertido con el puesto algo que avergonzó un poco a Alexius.

La sonrisa parecía titubear un poco por el tema, Muu sabía que era un puesto bastante humilde para alguien como este, pero no le importaba-Nuestras fronteras parecen más peligrosas... ahora con cierto armamento- índico con seriedad brillando en sus ojos, la mueca fue evidente.

-Me temo que nosotros mismos tenemos nuestra lucha en eso- cómplice completo Bedivere, formando un silencio como si ambos recordaran sus propios problemas, suspirando al unísono de puro cansancio mental y físico.

-La sala esta lista- el ahora conquistador informo a su superior, recibiendo una mirada agradecida del caballero que se le había olvidado sus modales al tener a su visitante ahí parado y sin haberle ofrecido nada.

-Sigamos nuestra platica mas cómodos- ofreció el rubio al dirigirlos fuera de la gran sala del trono, que Alexius debía aceptar que sin el rey se notaba tan vacío.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo mientras Vilya se mantenía a unos pasos detrás de ellos -venia con una invitación- Muu acepto cuando llegaron a una habitación más pequeña con sillones de aspecto cómodo en azul al igual que una mesa donde aperitivos descansaban.

Sentándose uno enfrente del otro, mientras el fanali tomaba algo de beber -¿Invitación?- frunció el ceño el fiel hombre, el súbdito ahora se encontraba justo a su lado, tal guardia designado o más costumbre, aunque la mirada de su superior le indico que se sentara.

-Mi señora quería verlo para tratar un tema de importancia- aseguro el pelirrojo, aunque sentía que era obvio pero el no captaba el mensaje que la magi le había dado (muy directa).

-Pues como sabrás, no fueron los únicos en querer solicitarla- aseguro Bedivere seriamente, es acaso que todos los reinos se ponen de acuerdo para solicitar a su señor en sus respectivos dominios, ¿azar?

El fanali soltó un aliento, no solo por la bebida suave sino por lo que le decían -escuche algo-

Una sonrisa divertida -todo se escucha en nuestro reino- se burló arqueando una elegante ceja.

-que se puede decir, reino chico- contradijo nada agraviado el general de Reim, poniendo esa taza en la mesa -¿Se tomó alguna decisión de alianza?- no pudo evitar el tono ligeramente alarmado.

Bedivere le alentó la preocupación del general fanali, pero negó con solemnidad tomando un poco de ese te (ya que era temprano para beber alcohol) -Seguimos firme en cada negativa- expreso con ligereza.

Alexius soltó un suspiro, dejando caer sus hombros tan evidente de su sentir divirtiendo a su anfitrión -Si no es imprudencia ¿a qué se debe la salida del rey?- pidió con seriedad, aquellos ojos esmeraldas brillaron por una fracción de segundos en preocupación.

El caballero dio un gesto ausente, con la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana de cortinas aterciopeladas le dio una posición casi anormal, con aquel brazo derecho etéreo -No es como si no lo supiera…- expreso volviendo la burla a su tono cortes -o es que no lo sabes- pidió bebiendo.

Atrapado Muu rio por lo bajo -Entiendo tu preocupación- acepto volviendo a la seriedad, porque en efecto no solo escucho de Sindria en la agenda del rey ausente… sino del propio Kou, donde su emperador había fallecido.

El rubio no tenía por qué negarlo, cada mañana se levantaba con el pendiente de que un día su rey ya sea llegara diferente o hasta nunca lo volviera a ver, solo recordando su línea, le era difícil tener la esperanza… habían quebrantado a su Arturo hasta el punto de tener que luchar contra su imagen, algo había labrado su camino a través del mundo… una singularidad que tenía un significado muy distinto al que manejan aquí.

El fanali vio nostalgia, remordimientos pero sobretodo un deber brillando en esos ojos pensativos, le llevo a preguntarse ¿Qué pasado tenia? No solo era ese brazo que a pesar de portar túnicas ligeras sin armadura seguía ahí el color plateado… sino porque pareciera la experiencia de una vida cargaban sus hombros.

-¿A qué se debe la invitación?- pregunto repentinamente Bedivere llamando una sonrisa cortes del pelirrojo.

-Como sabrán, Sindria está presionando que nos unamos a su alianza- expreso Muu sin la necesidad de preguntarse si era correcto decirlo de esa manera.

-Sí, el rey de los mares los uso de pretexto- apretó los labios el cortes caballero.

Un arqueo de ceja, moría de curiosidad de sus respectivas reuniones y con esta insinuación solo picaba más pero sería para otra ocasión -Bueno mi señora ideo una alternativa…- se rasco la cabeza apenado -Y me pidió llevarle al rey Arturo-

Un ampliar de ojos -bueno, al parecer somos su salida para eso- hizo un fruncir pensativo, estas acciones apuntaban a un lado pero no quería guiarse a una solución tan descabellada ¿o sí?

Muu parpadeo, inclinándose interesado -¿has llegado a una conclusión?- pidió, porque él pensaba en una pero no lo quería decir… su señora fue muy vaga en su orden y aunque de alguna forma directa, todavía no era firme en su mente.

Una sonrisa enigmática, haciendo un ademan ligero -¿quitar la sorpresa?- expreso pero tampoco tenía el valor de decir sus soluciones en voz alta -Que te parece un descanso antes de tu partida- ofreció Bedivere rompiendo la línea de platica.

El general solo acepto esto, no queriendo irse por temas y suposiciones cuando solo eran los mensajeros.

Vilya se puso de pie, Muu se había olvidado por completo del hombre, para desaparecer en la puerta.

-¿Tienes más acompañantes?- pregunto el rubio recargándose en su sillón.

Una sonrisa apenada -sí, aunque debo buscarlo- también se acordaba de su otro colega -por cierto, debo felicitarlos por su primer contenedor- ofreció con humildad.

Bedivere afirmo -no es nuestra intención recolectarlos…- soltó un suspiro rendido -pero los señores estaban firmes en tomar la misión- se guardó el hecho que uno de estos era el motivo del viaje a Sindria.

Alexius rio un poco en experiencia -es un honor traer gloria a su reino… o su señor- el también hizo su conquista con la última motivación que la primera.

-La terquedad es algo en común- lanzo divertido Bedivere, negando ante tal recuerdo.

-Aunque en aquella visita, no sabía de sus señores- no pudo evitar lo ofendido de su tono, pero era más la diversión de sus ojos.

Un vistazo en burla, Bedivere se puso de pie -entonces porque no hablamos en el camino- pidió señalando la puerta -¿o no estas preocupado por tu acompañante?- cuestiono.

XXXXX

El consejo de magos habían acudido desde la captura por parte de Lancelot de aquellos artefactos mágicos a la isla principal que habían sido estudiados de muchas maneras dejando sus deberes en las islas hermanas para un bien mayor.

Este se reunía en un edificio más allá del lago que adornaba uno de los patios, piedra gris con ventanales amplios a pesar de la hermosa estructura esta estaba oculta de ojos indiscretos al cual nombraron "Nimue" en honor a la dama del lago.

El interior tenia similar apariencia al castillo principal, nada ostentoso pero el ambiente lleno de elegancia y tranquilidad, en la sala central una mesa similar a la de los señores descansaba solo que esta era el uso a los pocos magos que juraron lealtad a Avalon a través de sus años.

-Curufin nos confirmó nuestras sospechas- aseguro Miriel, una mujer de aspecto delicado y hermoso, cuyo rostro relucía una cicatriz que abarcaba el lado izquierdo que manchaba esa belleza de sus años al servicio en Parthevia, cabello morado oscurecido recogido en un peinado alto, dejando el flequillo que tapaba esa marca de edad, sus ojos profundos en ambar mostraban preocupación en el tema, ella auxiliaba al señor del este.

-Estas herramientas fueron dadas de alguien mas- Amrod aseguro informal, pero prestándose a la discusión.

-Me temo que ese alguien es el que ha estado causando ciertas anomalías- Amras, hermano gemelo de Amrod, que compartían los rasgos del reino de Heliohapt, con actitudes en magia curativa por lo cual eran encargados de la sala de sanación que se ubicaba en la parte oeste de la ciudad.

Turgon suspiro, rasgos curtidos de una vida difícil, siendo el mayor casi de la edad del señor Mufasa, cabello largo platinado con unos ojos a juego, piel blanca proveniente de un imperio al cual se desconoce, al ser prófugo -lamento que no tengamos mas información- aseguro apenado, este ayudaba a la isla del norte.

Bazett Fragga negó con vehemencia las disculpas -No es nada por lo cual apenarse…- aseguro con severidad, dando un desplante optimista en su severo rostro -estas personas se encargan de borrar cualquier rastro que nos guíen a ellos- ofreció ligeramente.

Todos en la mesa se miraron, pues en efecto habían logrado llegar a la magia creadora de djinn artificiales, sin embargo no era permitido el uso para ellos… avalon no usaría tal aberración… pero querían tener la prueba suficiente para señalar a un culpable de tal distribución, sin embargo llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-Nuestro rey marcho a esas tierras, aun con las sospechas- apenado aseguro Aegnor, un rubio de ojos azules proveniente de Baldadd, del cual huyo al momento en que se supo de su cualidad mágica en aquellos barrios pobres donde era huérfano, su residencia es en las islas del sur.

Aredhel, exiliada del extinto mustasim del cual no recuerda nada, una bella mujer de cabello aqua y ojos del mismo color, sonriente siendo la mas joven y positiva ayudando a los gemelos en la ciudad -no es como si nuestro señor no supiera de eso- aseguro airada -seguramente a mas de uno sorprenderá- rio un poco, siendo amonestada por el mayor entre los magos.

Idril suspiro, rasgos exóticos al ser proveniente del continente oscuro, miro a su alrededor con pesar para decaer en la de Bazett, ella era la segunda al mando junto con Turgon, siendo su cónyuge -no es algo imprudente- cuestiono con severidad.

Silencio prosiguió, hasta su esposo parecía algo incomodo por tal comentario, pero conociendo lo directa que era su señora, era raro que no dijera nada desde el momento en que se marcho su rey.

La fundadora suspiro un poco, dejando los papeles en la mesa para recorrer esta, analizando a cada uno de los pocos magos a los cuales se les abrieron las puertas cuando estos necesitaban un hogar, siendo leales a Avalon y los señores a los cuales servían.

-Por el contrario- inquirió Bazett -no podemos estar escondiéndonos por mas tiempo... hasta el rey tiene una misión- defendió con orgullo.

-Lo se... también lo entiendo- la mujer suspiro, tocándose su estomago del cual se encontraba esperando a su primogénito -es solo que...- miro apenada por un momento, su marido la apoyo con una palmada a su lado.

La antes master sonrió un poco -se tus miedos- su gesto era suave para la pareja, cuya preocupación era que su reino preciado fuera amenazado… no ahora con un hijo en camino -pero ustedes saben que teníamos que empezar a darnos a conocer... por el crecimiento de nuestro reino- indico a medias, pues al igual que los señores solo sabían algunas partes de la razón de la fundación... mas no su propia naturaleza.

Turgon afirmo pensativo, su cargada mirada en Fragga -porque no permitió a uno de nosotros acompañarla- expreso su molestia.

Sonriendo por tal afectación en sus súbditos mágicos -Porque nadie sabe de ustedes…- expreso con un brillo calculador, aun con los rumores esparciéndose en el reino se aseguraron que a ningún visitante le llegara la noticia de sus magos -y así lo vamos a mantener hasta que sea inevitable-

Los magos lo sabían… ellos eran la carta de triunfo para cualquier eventualidad, pero no podían evitar sentir que su rey estaba saliendo de la protección que brindaba Avalon en sus tierras, pero era verdad, el tiempo de crecimiento había llegado y los puertos llenos era evidencia de esto.

-Nadie parece conforme con la decisión... pero es parte de la política- se encogió de hombros la antes master, dando como finalizada esta reunión, despidiendo al consejo para que por fin regresara a sus respectivos hogares a los que venían de las islas hermanas.

XXXXX

Alibaba bajo la mirada avergonzado pateando el pasto de ese hermoso jardín, miro el lago con un gesto infantil por aceptar que patéticamente estaba perdido… murmuro una maldición que involucraba "fanalis insensibles" para remorderse por que en verdad era toda su culpa.

Si tan solo hubiera marchado directo detrás de Muu Alexius, sin distraerse con pláticas de su escoltado… no llegaría a este punto donde de alguna forma era el centro de un jardín del castillo.

Suspiro patético -si hubiera preguntado- murmuro acobardado, tantos hombres que vio en el camino no le pregunto a nadie… tampoco se acercaron a ofrecer su orientación como buenos anfitriones -bastardos- alzo su puño amenazando a los silenciosos guardias del lugar.

Volvió a patear la nada, fulminando el agua cristalina del lago solo por tener un objetivo, negó para buscar un árbol confiando en que los instintos de un fanali lo encontrarían tarde o temprano… no es como si estuviera en medio de un bosque.

Ahí sí sería un problema.

También debía aceptar que tampoco pidió orientación con temor de encontrarse con esos dos que conoció en Baldadd, seguramente lo reconocerían y delatarían ante Muu Alexius.

Sentado entre el pasto, recargándose en el árbol pensativo mirando el cielo… lo prudente seria haber regresado con el resto del cuerpo fanali, pero no… ahí va Alibaba a conocer el famoso reino de Avalon, cabe decir que está más que satisfecho.

Era tan tranquila esas calles de piedra, la gente animada y las doncellas… ante lo último babeo.

Ahora con amon en su cintura, este también podría ser parte de que lo delataran si se encontraba con esas dos personas de Baldadd.

-Una mujer- dijo en voz alta el género del reconocido Rey Arturo, Muu le había dicho lo general de Avalon y de solo imaginar a la belleza austera en miles de curvas, solo podía suspirar y rezar por conocerla… claro que los rumores que no se encontraba lo desinflaron un poco.

Había sido un tiempo, pero estaba satisfecho con lo poco que ha logrado hasta ahora… sus pensamientos se desviaron en que ojala y Aladdin junto con Morgiana estuvieran con el conociendo esas tierras, platicarles como le iba como gladiador en Reim junto con los amigos nuevos que forjo en el transcurso.

El viento soplo en memorias de su preciado grupo, aun el raro de Hakuryuu estaba en su mente… tornándolo algo melancólico en la forma como se separaron.

-No debes de estar aquí- espeto una voz monótona obligándolo a saltar de pie.

Alibaba volteaba a todos lados con su corazón casi escupido, amplio su boca al reconocer esa vestimenta rara con su cabello corto magenta, esos ojos profundos y estrictos con esos rasgos finos pero regios… trago, de cercas podía notar lo linda que era.

Esta le arqueo una ceja por el silencio, nada incomoda por el aparente análisis del rubio pero negó al cruzar sus brazos dándole un desplante de muerte por la obvia atención a sus atributos alzados -¿Qué hace aquí, joven príncipe?- exigió en sospecha.

-Yo… bueno…- miro a todos lados tratando de no ver esos ojos acusadores ¿Por qué sentía que era peligrosa? -me perdí- ofrecio.

Un sonido pensativo -tienes ropas de Reim, he de suponer que vienes con ellos- examino calculadora.

Ruborizándose, alzando el pecho orgulloso -soy un gladiador- expreso con deleite, esperando una reacción femenina de sorpresa.

Quedo con un silencio incomodo, pues la chica era una estatua imperturbable.

-Yo... como...- tartamudeando el rubio trago grueso, para suspirar y concentrarse -DE DONDE SALISTE- gruño acusadoramente, la mujer le golpeo la mano pues esta la señalaba groseramente.

Desplante aburrido, Fragga suspiro -importa- espeto -este es el castillo de Avalon- expreso de manera fría.

Alibaba murmuro una maldición por lo bajo ante lo ruda que era esa mujer, si solo estuviera callada podía enamorarse de esta… pero no, ahí estaba intimidándolo… era esta su suerte con ese género, toparse con mujeres mandonas… ante esto último palideció ¿no era su plan mantenerse alejado de estos que conoció de Baldadd?

Bazett vio la palidez, nada perturbada ni interesada de su silencio -Seguro te están buscando- empujo con rudeza.

Alibaba hizo un gesto al casi tropezar con sus pies -no es necesario empujarme-

-Parece que no te moverás- contradijo sin sarcasmo, solo un comentario verdadero y casual.

-Pero no es necesario empujarme- se quejó con un puchero por lo dominante de esta, que parecía señalar el camino.

Aquellos ojos femeninos brillaron en total disgusto, pero negó para mantenerse en silencio a través del pasto ¿Por qué el camino parecía más largo? Era el sentir del pobre conquistador de Amon.

-Pensé que el otro estaba siempre a tu lado- rompió el rubio, buscando más allá de la fémina a su lado como si el tipo fuera a aparecer solo por su invocación.

-Kiritsugu tiene cosas que hacer- ofreció secamente, guardándose su partida a una misión… estaba molesta, más al ver al chico tan cerca de Nimue.

Un sonido del viento -¿Por qué no ayudaron?- pregunto de golpe el rubio, parándose justo debajo del marco de aquella entrada, sus ojos eran maduros y reflexivos… no era en mal modo, solo la curiosidad -porque solo se fueron de Baldadd- pidió más específico.

Bazett inclino su cabeza pensativa, por un momento el príncipe exiliado pensó que lo dejaría sin la respuesta pero esta negó -No éramos los indicados- expreso.

Alibaba no estaba satisfecho -¿Avalon no es el indicado?- pidió incrédulo.

-Tienes a Sindria de respaldo, joven príncipe…- Bazett interrumpió monótona, casi estricta -de que serviría que entráramos a su guerra civil- pidió dando un desplante aburrido.

-Solo como apoyo… quizás…- bajo la mirada pensativo, había tantas probabilidades -quizás mi amigo estuviera vivo-

Por primera vez hubo una reacción fuera de la monotonía, la suavidad vino en esos ojos peculiares al negar -El ya solo era una marioneta, niño…-

-No soy un niño- ofendido replico.

Una sonrisa lobuna -pero lo eres si estás pensando en eso…- negó con el rostro totalmente de piedra, no había más gestos solo una fría soledad -Resentimientos basados en lo que hubiera pasado si… solo…-

-No estos resentido- interrumpió, pisoteando -solo es una suposición…- alardeo con una fiereza -pero no los culpo, solo quería saber por qué no estuvieron ahí cuando ya habían interrumpido algo- concluyo.

-Parece que tu apariencia es engañosa... príncipe Alibaba- sonrió la mujer divertida por el arranque -has madurado un poco- ofreció como ofrenda de paz.

El rubio se sonrojo, removiéndose apenado bajo la mirada de la chica -Sobre la respuesta a tu pregunta…- la chica volvió a la monotonía de su rasgo -No era momento de ponernos en evidencia ante ellos- expreso.

-¿Ellos?-

-Estuvo en Sindria, es necesario explicar de quien hablo- pidió Bazett con frialdad, el rubio afirmo energético ante la hostilidad levantada tan repentinamente -ahora vámonos- ordeno.

-Gracias por aquello...- el silencio entre los pasillos de piedra, los guardias saludaban con recato mientras el rubio pensaba "no son mudos los malditos" -si no fuera por ustedes, aquellos súbditos hubieran causado mas estragos- se rasco la cabeza, dando miradas nerviosas a la mujer.

-No es nada- acepto la antes master, en su mente pensaba lo difícil que fue obedecer a Kiritsugu de mantenerse en las sombras desde el momento en que el djinn comenzó a enloquecer.

-No les digas que tengo un contenedor de metal- imploro de golpe al pararse en seco ante esa gran puerta en la que concluía ese pasillo.

Bazett lo miro un momento, sus ojos parpadearon en simpatía -no te preocupes... yo no diré nada...- sonrió ante el suspiro de alivio de su invitado -Es una buena cosa que no sea Kiritsugu- agrego secamente.

El rubio solo amplio sus ojos, pensando que su suerte quizás no sea tan mala.

XXXXX

La puerta sono rompiendo con sus intenciones de salir a buscar lo perdido (en el caso del fanali), abriendo de manera casual una figura ingresaba con unos caminados confiados, el pelirrojo casi se atraganto por la sola presencia de la menuda mujer… pero su atención pronto se desvió al que custodiaba.

-¿Alibaba?- pregunto con una sonrisa aliviada -apenas íbamos a buscarte- aseguro con una negación divertida por el gesto miserable del rubio demasiado emotivo.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Bedivere se impuso al lado de la desconocida para el general de Reim, esta afirmo.

-Perdido en el patio principal….- aseguro en un tono regio.

-Agradezco traerlo de regreso- El pelirrojo hizo a un lado a Alibaba, quien arqueo la ceja interesado por el intercambio -Jefe del cuerpo fanali al servicio de Reim, Muu Alexius- ofreció una ligera inclinación llena de educación.

-Bazett Fragga, mago residente de Avalon- contesto con la misma solemnidad, aunque ya los hubieran presentado en el pasado... cuando fue aquella primera reunión de su reino con el suyo.

-Un placer- aseguro el pelirrojo -Y aunque nos conocimos antes... debo decir, que es un placer- ofreció causando una risa disimulada del caballero presente, Alibaba solo sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo pero no sabía de qué.

Pero Bazett estaba de acuerdo, pues en aquel fugaz encuentro no hubo intercambio cortes a causa de las actitudes ásperas de Kiritsugu.

XXXXX

Sindria estaba en un arduo movimiento en aquel castillo que coronaba su isla, los súbditos iban y venían con diferentes cambios de ropa, colchas o cortinas, mientras sanadores parecían venir en cantidades también tropezando en las instalaciones para atender a los visitantes heridos.

-Nuestro rey parece muy animado... con lo heridos y todo- Sharrkan dijo al aire deteniendo su entrenamiento por la diversión de todo el movimiento que llevaba desde que ese barco con demasiada gente herida había llegado.

Su espada en el hombro dando un desplante divertido a su colega general que se instalaba para ver lo mismo con una expresión demasiado aburrida.

-Son de Sindria- informo Yamuraiha recibiendo una mirada en blanco-por favor, no me digas que desconoces el escudo del reino por el cual nuestro rey esta interesado- se cruzo de brazos resaltando mas su pecho.

Encogiéndose de hombros y chasqueando los dientes, el espadachín guardo su espada en la cintura -que tiene eso de importante... bueno, atender a la gente herida es por la buena voluntad de nuestro rey... pero esto...- señalo a un sanador que había chocado contra un servidor, ambos ahora peleando en el pasto -es ridículo-

-Bueno, tienes algo de razón- pensativa la maga tuvo que aceptar esto a regañadientes -parece que el líder de la embarcación ya despertó... he de suponer que pidió mejores tratos, después de todo nuestro rey quiere quedar bien- hizo una mueca.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos ante esto, recordando como Sinbad había regresado con un aire bastante animado de aquel encuentro de Avalon, ahora que lo pensaban, nadie les había dicho que paso y como era ese misterioso líder... hasta Spartos parecía distraído.

-Se equivocan- Jafar interrumpía esa conversación, después de separar a los revoltosos que estaban discutiendo en medio del jardín en vez de ir a trabajar -el señor Maedhros quería salir, pero las condiciones de su gente no son las mejores para un viaje largo al norte- informo, era verdad cada una de esas personas venían en tan mal estado.

-Nuestro rey es muy considerado al mantenerlos hasta que estén mejor- suspiro la mujer, aunque la sombra parecía cubrir el rostro del antes asesino.

Jafar no estaba muy de acuerdo ante las acciones aparentes de desinterés.

-Pero de igual manera... no es algo exagerado esto- pregunto Sharrkan señalando otro choque de personal mas allá, aunque estos parecían levantarse para desaparecer en el interior como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Son los preparativos para cuando vengan por ellos- informo Jafar con cansancio, posiblemente un dolor de cabeza estaba en su futuro si la gente seguía chocando entre si ¿no se fijan?

-No será el propio rey- en broma dijo el moreno, pero la mirada del segundo lo hizo saltar de sorpresa-vendrá el rey- asombrado concluyo.

-Sinbad quiere impresionarla- encogiéndose de hombros y manteniendo un rostro neutro, expreso Jafar con algo de intenciones ocultas.

-¿Impresionarla?... no será impresionarlo- corrigió Yamuraiha.

El peliblanco parecía algo sorprendido -no les hemos dicho- cuestiono con duda, ambos generales negaron -el rey de avalon es mujer- completo.

Un grito de "QUE" distrajo todo el jardín, seguido de un "Con razón" por parte del hombre de la espada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

gracias por sus preocupaciones, tambien se que son pocas... si no que casi extintas los fics interesantes en español agregando de estas dos series (por mas que busco).

Al igual, los cambios son minimos al original... solo al leerlo termino agregando mas, lo que decia es mas alla del medium... creo.

Neah20 fuera...


	14. Chapter 14

Reyes 14

En la soledad de su lujosa oficina, el rey de Sindria miraba el paisaje ofrecido desde esa distancia por su ventana su gesto era el descuidado natural sin embargo una ligera sonrisa satisfecha rompió todo aquello.

Los ojos dorados se transformaban en su propia calidez para tornarse calculadores era una postura dominante, una que expresaba lo bien que iban las cosas… ahora no pudiendo evitar el regodeo de saber que ya tenía a Zepar entre las líneas de Avalon.

¿Victoria? Por supuesto, hubiera preferido uno de los caballeros cercanos del rey Arturo… ¿pero cuando tendría otra oportunidad? Quizás nunca, aprovecharía su "accesibilidad" en enseñarle lo básico de djinn al mestizo del gran clan.

Maglor era un buen huésped.

-Entonces, falta menos- susurro para sí mismo, los dorados eran oro fundido ante la perspectiva que esto abría.

Mas al ver a lo lejos el punto del posible barco de Avalon, sintiendo una emoción dormida alentado por su "voz" no podía esperar para estar cercas de Arturo.

XXXXX

Días calurosos, como están acostumbrados en esa isla del sur, ropas ligeras eran vistas por las calles vivas de esa ciudad, gente platicando y negociando con el ánimo además de una actitud positiva.

Pero había rumores flotando entre la gente cotilla, ansiosos por el movimiento que lleva arrastrando días atrás para la posible fiesta que su rey está organizando en honor del visitante.

Era divertido un cambio en la rutina, era extraña las visitas de este calibre que le agregaba un sabor distinto para todos los entusiastas pobladores que se preparaban en sus mejores galas.

Claro que había ciertas excepciones, aquellas que parecen un vendaval vengativo a causa del trabajo extra que significaba en su rutina esta visita repentina, caminando dicho espécimen entre las calles con papeles en manos de un listado que solicito el rey.

Jafar murmuraba para sí mismo mientras sus ropas azotaban con el viento en una estola de su andar apresurado, evitando con experiencia y habilidad los obstáculos humanos hasta pasando por debajo de unas tablas que salieron en el camino.

El pobre sujeto no podía hacer nada más que estar a las expectativas, sin ver su camino tacho cada petición con un suspiro… se paró en seco en medio de un cruce de calles, cada testigo lo miro para desviar su atención ante el desplante "métanse en sus asuntos" tan sutil y cortes como su temperamento actual lo permitía.

Miro el cielo despejado, respiro el aire con un suspiro largo… golpeo levemente sus hombros para relajarse cambiando por completo su actitud -casi listo- silbo para si mismo con cierto orgullo de que todo apuntaba a estar listo.

Pero una vena de ira palpito en su frente visible de su cabello blanco, ¿era necesario todo eso? No sabía si golpear a su rey por las exageraciones en las preparaciones que estaban llevando a la locura a los pobres trabajadores del palacio.

Luego fulmino la lista donde flores exóticas estaban enumeradas, alimentos variados ¡hasta alfombras específicas para las habitaciones asignadas al rey visitante! -tenía que ser- gruño negando con amenaza por la actitud siempre casanova de su líder que quería impresionar a la dama en camino.

No esperaba que fuera el mismísimo rey el que respondería, cabe decir que Sinbad había estado sonriente desde entonces ante su logro, los ojos cansados del antes asesinos dieron un barrido a su hermoso reino.

Luego una sonrisa fantasma, desde el momento en que el señor Maedhros y Maglor se enteraron de dicha respuesta… había sido totalmente hostiles a su rey, no es que le gustara tal desplante… pero Sinbad se merecía cada vistazo de esos ojos exóticos en un odio profundo.

Esos sujetos no merecían ser utilizados, pero tampoco seria un obstáculo para los planes de Sinbad… aunque fuera trabajo extra, aunque tuviera que separar a cada servidor cuando chocaban entre ellos en los jardines principales, lidiar con sus generales preguntones a los cuales ignoraba… este era para un fin.

Un fin bastante inquietante.

Maedhros y Maglor, señores de Avalon llegaron en unas condiciones pésimas eso sin contar los tripulantes variados que algunos tuvieron que enterrar en sus tierras ante lo tarde de la ayuda.

-Pronto llegaran- Hinahoho se acercaba desde el fondo de aquella calle, dicha noticia emociono al entorno -¿era secreto?- pidió ante el desplante de su compañero.

-No, pero la sutileza- regaño con una negativa.

-¿Avisaras?- pidió el gran general.

Jafar negó -no es necesario, él ya lo debe saber a estas alturas- replico optando por despedirse para ir a prepararse el mismo para el comité de bienvenida.

Hinahoho no replico, el mismo sabía que su rey estaba tan ansioso que casi no se apartaba de la vista del mar, miro por encima de su hombro donde aquel punto pequeño pronto sería tan visible su silueta para señalarlos como la visita de Sindria.

Pensativo el antes asesino caminaba con la expresión serena, meditando si era momento de apurar a los pobres servidores del palacio que estarían en pánico… sobre todo por la alfombra recién conseguida para la habitación principal del rey Arturo.

Sonrió un poco, no es que le divirtiera la desgracia ajena… pero saberlo y a como estaba su agenda los últimos días, era una satisfacción bárbara saber que había alguien peor.

-Jafar- alguien le saco de sus pensamientos, deteniéndolo en seco en aquella transitada calle donde los movimientos eran apresurados, el rumor de la llegada esparcida con efectividad.

Sharrkan caminaba en su andar presuntuoso normal, el antes asesino tuvo una sospecha que solo creció con los ojos brillando traviesos, se guardó un suspiro sabiendo la decepción que se llevaría su compañero… otro granito de satisfacción al deshacer sueños… era un día malvado bien merecido.

-Sucede algo- cuestión con nervios al temple fingiendo demencia, por el contrario hasta remarco la lista solo para aparentar mejor.

Balanceándose en su propia altura, descansando su mano en su espada una sonrisa inocente -Bueno, he de suponer que vas a ser parte de la comitiva….- indico como quien no quiere la cosa -sé que estas muy ocupado…- agrego en falso desinterés -Yo como uno de…-

-No- fue tajante, de raíz cortando esas ilusiones de su colega espadachín cuya sonrisa se quedó congelada.

Ofendido Sharrkan apretó los labios al cerrar su boca de golpe -Pero…-

-no- su tono era sin ninguna intención de favorecer a nadie, más a ese cuyas finalidades eran tan claras como el agua.

Todos en la calle miraban susurrando el intercambio, después de todo eran solo rumores el género del rey de Arturo… unos que nadie tiene la intención de aclarar.

Un puchero, pasándose su mano por ese cabello nevado que saco algún suspiro de sus seguidoras presentes -Solo quiero ser parte de la comitiva- declaro, él tenía el derecho como general ¿Por qué fue sacado del grupo? Era como si fuera intencional.

Jafar era un gesto sin emoción, ojos vacíos de luz casi aburrido -se tus intenciones- declaro monótono.

Parpadeando un par de veces, una sonrisa arrogante -por supuesto que no- indico no muy verdadero, era una vil mentira dicha con descaro.

El antes asesino parecía sumergido en un mar de tedio sin piedad –Tengo suficiente con mantener a Sin en línea…- espeto sin emoción alguna, provocando a su compañero abrir la boca en sorpresa -no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de tener que estar al pendiente de ti también-

Sharrkan tomo una postura diferente como si en verdad hubiera entendido algo, Jafar arqueo la ceja por tal notoriedad –bueno, si nuestro rey ya la tiene a la vista…-soltó un suspiro rendido, mirando el reino -tengo que hacerme a un lado- declaro con solemnidad.

Bueno aquí el segundo al mando negó con hastió -pero puedo ver- la voz juguetona del espadachín le hizo mirar de nuevo sin emociones -no creo que sea tan intensa como la reina de Artemyra-

Golpeándose la frente -no, no lo es- confirmo sin la intención de agregar nada, sería más satisfactorio ver a su amigo aprendiendo la lección de la manera difícil.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Sharrkan arqueo una ceja incomodo, esas risas discretas de su colega eran el preludio de nada bueno a su integridad.

–Has lo que quieras-declaro en un desvió de la discusión, el moreno se removió un poco perturbado cuando el asesino dio media vuelta en su andar al palacio, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perderlo en su amigo.

Suspiro un poco rendido ante las actitudes de las personas que lo rodean ¿es que no saben de conservación? Fue tan obvio ahí parada tan indemne en medio de la sala de Avalon siendo rodeada por cada hombre bajo su servicio, ojos esmeraldas sabios tan lejana… no era alguien interesada en cualquier avance que se le diera.

Sinbad fue una vergüenza durante aquella única reunión con su rey.

Un silbar llamo la atención del antes asesino, era algo que sus oídos agudos notaron para voltear de golpe al mar… sus ojos abriéndose ante otro detonar ahora más claro, ¡sus fronteras estaban siendo atacadas!

XXXXX

Imperio Kou….

La sala era silenciosa entre sombras de los estantes llenos de historia, el olor encerrado o papel no incomodaba a quien en medio de estas… en una mesa desordenada de diferentes reportes, alguien leia con diligencia ausente en su regio rostro.

Era silencioso, no incomodando la soledad Ren Kouen encontraba esto relajante mientras leía cada uno de esos documentos tratando de aprender de la historia lo más que se pudiera para evitar errores repitiéndose… sin embargo, en sus últimos años se ha topado con un gran problema.

No encontraba información verídica del Torán, tenía grandes rasgos y la mención de un único rey ¿posible? Quizás pero hasta ahí llegaba ¿Qué paso? No lo sabía siendo esta el motivante suficiente para tratar de llenar los huecos.

Ahora también se agregaba uno más, Avalon... cuya existencia parecía haberse elevado en los mares de forma repentina apareciendo ya con una estructura firme y creciendo entre las sombras.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa, miro ese delgado libro el cual el mismo redacto con lo poco que recolecto en su visita… con palabras de Arturo de su fundación, sin embargo nada histórico, nada de valor de esas tierras que ahora son ese reino.

Entrecerró sus ojos, pero un desplante codicioso brillo intimidante… pues el imperio tendría la oportunidad de recibirlo y quizás bombardearlo más directamente en obtener información que lo dejara satisfecho por completo.

Siguió leyendo en silencio satisfecho de su solución, sus oídos captaron pasos acercándose pero los ignoro a favor del libro actual a ser devorado.

Ropas extravagantes combinando con su cabello largo colores carmesí cubierta por un sombrero verde, rasgos delicados hasta el punto de ser inocentes si no fuera por sus ojos severos -Kouen- llamo en un suspiro, el otro no volteaba pero sabía era escuchado -¿Por qué lo aceptaste?- pidió suavemente.

La inconformidad estaba en el aire del palacio, había susurros indignados entre la gente cuando era evidente que su hermano mayor Kouen era el que debía estar ejerciendo como emperador… no la bruja de Gyokuen.

El mayor solo paso la hoja de lectura, sin expresión alguna – Kouha…. Tengo mis motivos- aseguro secamente sin detenerse en sus propios quehaceres.

Un mohín infantil por parte del chico mientras levantaba sus pies para ser cruzados en la silla –pero tú tienes más derechos- se quejó nuevamente no dispuesto a abandonar el tema.

La imagen de ser denigrado, de que su gran hermano estuviera dando sus respetos a la actual emperatriz era indigno.

Los ojos del mayor leían fluidamente, por un momento Kouha pensó que no recibiría respuesta -aquí no importa quien tiene más derechos- advirtió en su tono regio -solo, déjalo pasar- dio un vistazo severo que obligo al otro a sentarse adecuadamente.

El menor se recargo en el escritorio, soltando un sonoro suspiro –si tú lo dices- aseguro cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio cayó como una manta entre los parientes, solo el pasar de las hojas de lectura de Kouen eran tan claros a consecuencia de esto.

-¿Cómo van las negociaciones?- pidió Kouen lanzando el libro terminado para recargarse en su silla.

Kouha torció su gesto insatisfecho -estaba en eso, cuando esto paso- señalo el entorno.

El primer príncipe parecía reflexivo -esos magos, son orgullosos- negó ante las negativas de aliarse, de ceder al imperio.

Riendo cual niño inocente -pero no es suficiente- declaro casi maniacamente -ellos no son nada ante nosotros- indico solemne -nadie puede- reflexivo un brillo poderoso en sus ojos -ahora contigo ¡sé que puedo ir a obligarlos a aceptarnos!-

Kouen negó, nada afectado por la alteración del pequeño -Tendremos visita- expreso monótono viendo entre su mesa cual sería el siguiente libro a leer.

El tercer príncipe inclino su cabeza -escuche algo- declaro tratando de aclarar su memoria, en algún punto de su estancia parecía que un rumor llego a sus servidores pero los ignoro.

-Estoy dispuesto a ser parte del comité de bienvenida- dijo sin ninguna emoción, el salto al otro extremo le provoco una mirada de advertencia.

Kouha se había puesto de pie, sus ojos eran totalmente de disgusto -no tienes que hacer ese trabajo- se quejó airadamente ¡nadie podía obligar a su gran hermano a ser denigrado de esa forma!

Kouen se recargo divertido -ni siquiera sabes quién… y ya estas saltando a conclusiones- regaño ajenamente.

-Nadie es tan importante- replico ácidamente el tercer príncipe, no podía ser que alguien tuviera el honor de ser recibido por su hermano.

-Es el rey de Avalon- ofreció con otro arqueo de ceja.

-Sigue sin ser importante- volvió a contradecir, ese pequeño reino que salió de la nada no era para ser considerado significativo, por lo cual no se molestó en aprender de este aunque supo su hermano mayor había ido de viaje.

-Para mí sí lo son….- corto el primer príncipe dejando caer sus manos encima del escritorio, sus ojos un desplante despiadado que acobardo al menor -ellos son importantes, Kouha… un reino tan pequeño, con su rey en desventaja ¿no te da curiosidad?- pidió sádicamente el otro afirmo energético -ver a alguien de su calibre, venir a la boca del lobo… ¿no merece de mi atención?- sonrió dientudamente.

Volteando a ver el piso nervioso, el tercero en la línea de Kou no podía contradecirlo… antes no estaba interesado en Avalon, pero al ver la intensidad de su pariente… ahora si tenía un pico de ansias por saber ¿Quién reinaba aquellas tierras para que su hermano reaccionara así?

XXXXX

La luz de un dia excelente para la gente de Magnostadt, en los patios de aquel colegio los estudiantes animados hablaban de diferentes temas en los cuales enfocarse, no había presión ni discordia excepto por uno de sus pasillos donde un ventanal iluminaba una escena.

Aladdin parecía congelado, clavado en sus pies para estar de manera erguida rígidamente mirando al individuo que se alzaba a unos pasos en una expresión neutra que lo llenaba de un aire misterioso.

Evitándolo tantos días, aun de alguna forma forjo una amistad con Titus cuyo temor al profesor Kiritsugu era algo en común… pero justo hoy, cuando Sphintus lo abandono (se quedó dormido) se topaba frente a frente sin ningún aliado contra el individuo en cuestión.

Estaba solo.

Mirando el entorno sin ser notado, pero el magi casi salto de su lugar ante el barrido para luego caer esos ojos oscuros en su persona nuevamente -debo decir, que has evitado exitosamente todo este tiempo… mocoso…- aclaro monótono, rompiendo el silencio -debes mejorar- dio una sonrisa torcida.

Tratando de actuar natural, el niño dio una expresión confundida -lo siento, profesor… debe estar equivocado- reflexiono -no lo estaba evitando-

Una ceja oscura arqueada con sorna -tú y el otro mocoso de Reim lo han estado haciendo- se inclinó interesado -si piensas mentir, debes mejorar- aconsejo pues era obvio que esos azules ojos inocentes lo evitaban en una mala actuación.

Atrapado Aladdin -llego tarde a mis clases- declaro rápidamente tratando de pasar más allá del adulto, pero este instalo su mano en su cabeza cuando pasó justo a su lado.

-Te mando ese rey de Sindria- pidió dando un vistazo de reojo, de alguna forma era una pregunta trampa, como si dependiendo de la respuesta no pasaría algún examen de confianza.

Pero el niño estaba en su expresión la seriedad -no, yo quise venir- indico fácilmente bajando la mirada atrapado, la mano al tacto era cálida en su cabeza pero también pesada… más esos ojos oscuros desde este Angulo -se siente solo- pidió sin fijarse que había soltado lo que pensaba.

Kiritsugu titubeo, esa mirada parecía vacilar una fracción de segundo para endurecerse -No te importa- espeto para encararlo -ahora mocoso, esa no es la cuestión ¿Qué quieres hacer en estas tierras?- indico en una postura más formal, distante y profesional.

Aladdin tuvo eso para mirarlo de otra manera -Y usted, tio Kiri- pregunto informal, el asesino no reacciono ante el diminutivo menos por el título otorgado -su reino esta de acuerdo con que usted este aquí- pidió.

Era una pregunta que el magi arrastro desde que lo vio aquel día, era ese rukh revoloteando gris en el entorno que no podía catalogarlo en ningún lado.

El de negro no vacilo solo rio por primera vez con un gesto verdadero -¿importa?- pidió ajeno, su rostro volviendo a la neutralidad -no hay tiempo que perder, mocoso- negó -tu como yo tenemos una misión-

Aladdin amplio sus ojos.

-Eres un magi, no como aquel bastardo cobarde de Yunnan- se acercó, casi imponiéndose con la soledad en los pasillos intimidándolo -no puedes ignorarlo, como tampoco nosotros- sonrió de medio lado con sus ojos tan intensos en una oscuridad que podía consumirlo, no necesitaba mas explicación para saber las verdaderas intenciones-así que… trabajaremos juntos- expreso, no era una pregunta.

-¿Eh?- estúpidamente contradijo el peli azul no solo por el dato de ¿Yunnan? Sino por la aparente orden.

-No puedo moverme sin levantar sospechas- expreso mirando hacia la ventana -es más fácil para un estudiante- dio un vistazo por lo alto de Aladdin que parecía estatua.

-Pero yo- como dar una negativa, el niño no lo sabía pero un desplante de muerte del adulto lo asilencio con sus palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-No te estoy preguntando- corto con desagrado Kiritsugu -¿o quieres que alguien sepa de ti… pequeño magi?- se inclinó en un aire secreto.

Un escalofrió pasando por la espalda del magi, Aladdin amplio su boca al sentir la amenaza en esos ¿divertidos? Ojos oscuros.

-A partir de ahora, serás mi estudiante favorito… mocoso- alardeo al erguirse con una postura aburrida, comenzando su andar al otro lado del pasillo tan casual e inocente.

Sin embargo Aladdin tardó en reaccionar, como un cuerpo sin vida fue a su siguiente clase para dejar caer su cabeza en el pupitre ¿en que se había metido?

-Paso algo, Aladdin- pidió Sphintus en la tarde, recibiendo el mejor desplante de "porque me dejaste solo"

XXXXXX

En la oscuridad de la gran falla, una caballa era iluminada de manera misteriosa en sencillez y paz… asomándose por una de sus ventanas sencillas, mirando al horizonte unos ojos cansados parecían tener un pico de preocupación.

-Alguien habla mal de mí- espeto desinteresado o hasta divertido, Yunnan no podía hacer nada desde esta distancia y tampoco le interesaba saber quién de todos sus conocidos era el responsable de tal escalofrió.

Morgiana a sus espaldas intentos ver lo que el rubio, pero fue infructuoso… el magi podía al tener una habilidad de predicción, volteando a encararla con una de sus sonrisas humildes.

Pronto el rostro sin edad del magi viajero parecía lleno de tristeza, una que la fanali no había visto en su estancia -¿sucede algo?- se acercaba con cuidado, no tanto al no tener el tacto para tratar temas delicados.

Esos ojos verdes amables parecían querer desbordarse, pero negó con solemnidad al irse a sentar en la solitaria mesa donde su sombrero peculiar descansaba… lo tomo un momento, era una intención de no saber qué hacer para volverlo a dejar en su lugar.

La pelirroja no mostraba algún efecto en su rostro, solo inclino su cabeza para irse a sentar enfrente del silencioso hombre, este le dedico un gesto cansado para recostarse encima de la mesa pensativa.

Un suspiro profundo casi aparentando desinflarse como un globo, Morgiana se preguntó si se tiraría al suelo de lo inestable que estaba recargado en el mueble -tengo una amiga…- rompió el silencio, su tono melodioso era aún más lamentable -yo, yo no quería que se expusiera a todo ese mundo…- rio un poco -pero es pequeña y terca…- la diversión momentánea se borró -además que no era mi decisión- apretó los labios.

Yunnan sentía que no merecía tales sentimientos, no cuando el solo advirtió y no demostró lo mucho que le afectaba dejar aquel reino que guio en ese nuevo mundo.

-Ella enfrentaría el mundo con o sin mi consentimiento…- expreso queriendo sacar su incomodidad -pero nunca demostré nada, solo abandone esas tierras y a mi rey-

Ante esto la fanali solo tuvo un pequeño ampliar de sus ojos ¿su rey?

-Tenía miedo que le pasara lo mismo que a todos mis candidatos- la amargura en su tono era notable -por lo cual, nunca le admití mi inclinación a ella… no cuando mi otro aspirante es inestable e impredecible- su tono era triste, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas opacas mientras aquella trenza en su espalda colgaba por la gravedad.

-Arréglalo- sin emoción Morgiana aconsejo, ahí como estatua sin sentimientos solo daba un vistazo al magi que alzo su vista sorprendida.

-No es fácil- inquirió para sentarse de manera adecuada, sus dedos delgados jugueteando con la orilla del sombrero verde sin enfocar a su invitada casi divertido-pero eso no me inquieta…- sus esmeraldas miraron a la fanali -es que salió de su encierro-

La chica no entendía nada de lo dicho, ni la necesidad de que supiera que ahí afuera estaba una reina que era candidato de este magi… pero tampoco era para consolar -¿es peligroso para ella?- pregunto no sabiendo cómo proceder.

La sorpresa lleno el rostro del rubio, una carcajada nació desde lo más profundo para salir en tonada llenando el particular silencio en torno a la pequeña morada -no, ella es la peligrosa- indico tan divertido aquella negatividad sofocada por la imagen de su rey como un cordero inocente.

La fanali solo arqueo la ceja por aquel arranque nada afectada -entonces no tiene nada de que preocuparse- aseguro confiada.

Parpadeando -Mi preocupación va más allá de su salida- sus dedos golpeando la madera, ausencia en sus ojos -sino, el interés que ha llamado sobre su persona…- enfrento a la confundida Fanali -ella podrá ser el mejor rey, pero es nueva en cuanto a las relaciones sociales- negó para ingresar a un silencio extenso.

-Déjela aprender- indico Morgiana con sinceridad sin molestarse en preguntar la identidad del candidato misterioso -no necesita ser cuidada, necesita experiencia- reflexiono sorprendiendo al rubio que le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

Yunnan ya había hablado de más como para decir que eso tampoco era su verdadera preocupación, mirando aquella ventana con el panorama oscuro excepto para él, veía como el flujo se movía hacia cierta dirección.

Dos singularidades en el mundo, ahora aproximándose a un encuentro donde una de ellas… la primera tejía el escenario necesario para influir a la segunda ¿era un cobarde? Quizás, al estar ahí en las profundidades dejando a merced de Sinbad a Arturia.

No es que la reina de Avalon fuera alguien fácil, sin embargo no estaba ahí para apoyarla… guiarla y en el mejor de los casos, aconsejarla… serle de ayuda… ser su amigo.

Pero no podía, no tenía el derecho y el miedo de sus antiguas experiencias lo congelaban obligándolo a sumergirse en esas profundidades de la gran falla.

Además que sentía cierto remordimiento por Sinbad.

XXXXXX

Maedhros había corrido desde su habitación cuando el rumor llego a este, sus heridas no eran prioridad y aunque todavía estaba lejos de estar en sus mejores condiciones no podía mantenerse al margen.

Aun cuando se topó a Maglor, este lejos de recomendarle su descanso lo apoyo en hacer su camino a los puertos de Sindria.

Había un mar de movimiento en las calles donde guardias desfilaban en su misma dirección, para los miembros del gran clan no había miramientos hasta que llegaron a donde todos se agrupaban con un barco siendo alistado en el momento.

El rey Sinbad en medio del grupo dando órdenes, sus generales afirmando con la seriedad necesaria mientras los ciudadanos airados en alerta ante un ataque descarado en sus propias fronteras.

Esto solo dejo de piedra a los escuchantes invitados.

Sharrkan parecía dar órdenes de manera exigente, junto con Spartos y Drakon de igual manera -QUE SUCEDE- gruño Maedhros haciéndose visible para todo el grupo que se congelo.

-Usted no debería- Yamuraiha fue asilenciada en un desplante de muerte que la hizo retroceder, no sin que el espadachín se interpusiera ofendido pero rápidamente ignorado.

-Dime lo que esta pasando- peligrosamente sugirió el menor de los hermanos.

Un suspiro avergonzado por parte de Sinbad, mientras delegaba las actividades a Jafar quien empezó a ladrar ordenes -lo lamento…- expreso en un tono de confort, poniéndose enfrente del señor de Avalon -una embarcación esperaba oculta en nuestras fronteras la llegada de su barco- dijo lo más general.

Para el propio rey de los mares era un insulto a su propia isla, no solo por atacar a su esperado invitado sino por haber merodeado con nefastas intenciones.

¿Cómo se enteraron? Avalon con su trabajo contra la esclavitud había labrado sus propios enemigos y esto solo lo ponía nervioso, el peli morado ahora sin embargo tenía un gran motivante ¿ofrecer su ayuda? Por supuesto quien sería si no fuera cortes con las damas.

Tales pensamientos no se demostraban en su rostro contorsionado de preocupación, los fanalis parecían estar a punto de tener un ataque de ira en esos momentos.

Maedhros parecía suspirar, aquella rabia sofocada para tomar una postura inflexible -nuestro rey está siendo atacado- resumió mirando aquel horizonte, apretando la mandíbula al sentirse responsable de la vulnerabilidad de su rey en esas tierras… desde este punto podía ver el intercambio de cañones.

El hermano menor tenia similares pensamientos, al no saber que también Kou lo solicito… ellos tenían la mentalidad que era su mayor culpa que su preciado rey saliera de sus seguras tierras, de solo imaginarla indefensa.

Desconociendo lo equivocado que estaban.

Sinbad alentaría a los integrantes de Avalon a ir a salvar a su rey, darles motivos de su desinterés y confianza… cuando todo parecía detenerse a sus espaldas, notando tal cambio miro por encima de su hombro para voltearse por completo sorprendido.

La frontera era superada por aquel barco noble con el escudo Pendragon, idemne con los barcos atacantes hundiéndose en los mares quizás para ser devorado por las bestias.

-Parece que los hemos subestimado- dijo acobardado el rey de los mares, pero en efecto… a pesar de las desventajas numéricas o la falta de armamento, parecía que superaron el obstáculo.

Nadie pudo contradecir tal comentario.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Neah20 fuera


	15. Chapter 15

Reyes 15

Sinbad nuevamente observaba como la tranquilidad abrasiva envolvía de nuevo su antes caótico puerto, expectante de la esperada llegada cuya embarcación ya era tan visible ante los ojos de quienes se amontonaban a las orillas del camino.

A sus espaldas el comité de bienvenida, cada general estaba para apoyar en este proceso a su líder con las mejores galas excepto por Jafar que junto a Maglor se obligaron a regresar a Maedhros a su habitación.

La emoción flotaba en el aire, el viento revolvía su cabello bien peinado del múltiple conquistador cuya postura podía rivalizar con el mejor cuadro para pintar, sus joyas pulidas brillando al sol con el turbante o túnicas más blancas que nunca.

-Espero que le agraden las fiestas- soplo algo pensativo Sinbad arqueando su ceja en pequeños detalles arreglados con tiempo.

Quizás fue exagerada sus preparaciones, los cambios que realizo en todo ropaje en el palacio hasta lo exhaustivo de la elección para la habitación de Arturo.

Pero la sonrisa confiada de Sinbad desecho esto prontamente, mirando aquella gran vela del barco visitante… valía la pena ver el rostro de mármol del delicado rey alagándolo.

Era muy arrogante de su parte, pero no podía dejar de lado su imaginación.

Solo eran pocos los generales solicitados en dicha bienvenida, estos se presentaron ante la mirada atenta esmeralda del visitante, tan pequeña a comparación pero eso no quitaba la personalidad imponente.

No era como las embarcaciones que habían presenciado de Avalon anteriormente, ese era un juicio general de todos en ese puerto.

Al igual que estas antiguas experiencias con el reino joven, la tripulación empezó a descender con disciplina para postular la rampa necesaria donde el primero en abrir la comitiva era el imponente Lancelot cuyos ojos se posicionaron en la comitiva para dar una ligera inclinación de sumo respeto.

-Oh por dios- alabo la maga del grupo, no era la única cautivada por la apariencia y porte del severo caballero ante un voltear de ojos del espadachín.

Pero no era la única cuya atención estaba en el extranjero, no solo en sus rasgos sino en su propia personalidad… comparándolo con Bedivere, pero no siendo opacado entre ambos… tenían la galanura propia y muy distinta.

Una sonrisa gallarda sin quitar su atención por parte de Sinbad cuando el fiel visitante postulándose a un lado de la rampa ofreció su mano en un acto meramente de honor, inclinándose un poco cuando fue aceptada por una mano blanca y menuda.

Casi la luz del sol parecía ponerse de acuerdo para iluminarla ante todos, el rey de los mares solo pudo sonreír brillante por la escena, los espectadores solo contuvieron el aliento por la delicada dama que descendía delante del caballero en una jerarquía evidente.

Para los inocentes solo podían pensar, que los rumores eran ciertos del genero del rey de Avalon.

Los generales que no conocían la apariencia a causa de que nadie de los que fueron a la visita eran buenos en describir y el único que podía, los ignoraba (jafar) solo pudieron atinar los gustos de su rey y las intenciones bien merecidas a la menuda rubia.

Sharrkan solo contuvo el jadeo por la imagen tan fina que aunque a su gusto faltaban curvas… eran dignas de admirar, pero fue obligado a comportarse por un vistazo por encima del hombro de su rey que le quito dicho aliento.

Sinbad negó, para volver su atención a su igual… al cual no podía quitar su vista divertida, no podía evitarlo cuando todos en el entorno eran incrédulos que el poderoso y misterioso Rey Arturo fuera de esa apariencia.

Esta se postuló enfrente del anfitrión a una distancia respetable para saludar con la educación merecida -agradezco este recibimiento, rey Sinbad- su tonada era tan suave llena de una fuerza regente contenida.

La diferencia de altura era lo de menos, el peli morado dio una de sus típicas sonrisas joviales -no hay nada que agradecer, Rey Arturo- replico en un tono formal.

Ella negó con recato, su cabello rubio agitándose en el gesto -hay mucho- expreso monótona -pero también, lamento los inconvenientes- expreso con suma sinceridad -estoy en deuda con su reino- el honor ante todo.

Los generales solo tuvieron un escalofrió por esto último, viendo con cuidado y disimulo la espalda de su rey… sabiendo que esas palabras, serian de utilidad en un futuro.

XXXXX

Ugo miraba con curiosidad lo vivido de aquel lago en medio de su territorio, era diario que vendría a dar un vistazo con el objetivo de demoler cualquier intrusión maligna a sus protegidos.

El agua cristalina era tan pura, que se podía ver la piedra de esa antes plaza entre el palacio sagrado, en medio el árbol parecía ganar grosor a una velocidad anormal desarrollándose hermoso en su propio parecer.

Sin embargo había un susurro en aquel silencio de su soledad, ligero e imperceptible que movía las bases de su mayor orgullo en construcción… pronto flores moradas ajenas a cualquiera vista en su experiencia comenzaron a crecer entre las piedras de los diversos caminos entorno al lago artificial.

Un gesto oscuro, la gran cabeza apretó los labios en total discordia por estas anomalías.

XXXXX

Arturo observaba cada calle con curiosidad disimulada, el puerto había demostrado ser un lugar con mucha vida, ahora en el área urbana aunque estrecho y complicado con edificios cúbicos… era evidente la alegría de la gente en esas calles.

Sabía lo general de las bases de este país, también un poco de su historia llena de tanta discordia y manipulaciones ¿pero qué reino no lo tenía? No estaba cautivada, era algo normal en algunas circunstancias.

El rostro siempre neutro pero los esmeraldas brillaban en cada rasgo visibles del pacifico reino, a su lado Sinbad explicaba donde se encontraban con un tono impuesto a relatos de este tipo.

Sentía el calor de la cercanía, pero no le afectaba solo escuchaba cada dato ofrecido con un entusiasmo y orgullo que la hacía sentir culpable al ser tan rígidos en Avalon, pero lo desecho cada reino tenía sus propias costumbres.

Las preguntas de ley a su llegada fueron contestadas, sobretodo en su bienestar y las profundas disculpas al ser atacados en las fronteras de Sindria, los dorados de Sinbad parecían devastados ante la vergüenza de su ataque… pero Arturo no se dejó engañar por este desplante, el sujeto era cautivador y podía envolverla en cualquier momento.

Era un reto para su temple, aunque no era tan obvio como en su visita a Avalon… todavía la cortesía pronunciada, los gestos y cada intento por llamar su atención… era infantil pero temible, el carisma de un servant como lo fue ella.

Miro de reojo a su escolta, Lancelot parecía ajeno a cualquier llamada de atención del general que conoció como Sharrkan, negó… el nunca diría el herrero de su espada colgando en su cintura, tampoco la mostraría solo para presumirla.

Arondight era el mayor tesoro para el más fiel entre sus hombres y su color negro solo la muestra de sus pecados.

Aun la propia tripulación tuvo el primer vistazo de la espada oscura usada contra el ataque de esos vengativos comerciante de esclavos… muchos en Avalon tampoco lo habían visto, quizás un vistazo fugaz durante la amenaza a Judal.

-Este es el área del mercado central- la voz de Sinbad la saco de sus análisis, avergonzada por divagar en un momento en que su anfitrión se desvivía por describir cada área por la cual desfilaban.

Dicha área mercantil estaba llena de diversos productos, en comparación con Avalon que apenas iba creciendo en esta área, muy surtido de variedades… alguno de estos ya habían llegado a su reino gracias al tratado que tenían recientemente con dicha isla sureña.

-Alguno de estos ya debieron de llegar a sus tierras- como si le hubiera leído la mente, Sinbad agrego en un tono total de orgullo ofreciendo este fruto como ofrenda ante su visitante.

-Debo decir que tiene razón, Rey Sinbad- aseguro al tomar una de las frutas ofrecidas por el propio anfitrión, observándola de manera analítica –es algo al cual debo agradecerle, ya que son más sus proveedores- arqueo una ceja en dirección al hombre, como indicando que estaba segura que el tenía algo que ver con esto.

Este sonrió infantilmente, para nada ofendido o avergonzado de ser señalado por su número en aumento de barcos en esos puertos–no hay problemas, todo sea por reforzar nuestros lazos- aseguro con carisma al darle una brillante sonrisa al mercader que dio el fruto en manos de la mujer.

-No soy tonta, Rey Sinbad- sonrió un poco, dando un vistazo a su acompañante en su rostro de nuevo estoico para no dar seña de su diversión –pero alabó sus intentos- índico.

Sinbad no se molestó en negar nada, suspiro ante su sutil persuasión notable a los ojos del visitante –vera que nuestros productos son de calidad- cambio el tema en un intento de alentar a que probara lo que todavía traía en sus manos.

Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, Arturo comenzó a comer lo dado, después de todo y aunque lo disimulara, tenía un poco de hambre, escuchando nuevamente los relatos de su anfitrión más emocionado.

La mujer pasaba por alto los susurros de la gente o cuando era señalada en compañía del rey, podía asegurar que vistazos de envidia de alguna fémina era evidente, pero era algo que tenían sin cuidado además que no entendía dicho desplante.

Miro a su acompañante, parecía desenvolverse con humildad entre sus pobladores, suspiro un poco al saber que las personalidades al gobernar entre ambos eran diferentes, pues aunque siempre se mostraba atenta a su gente… no era tan cercano como para saludar de manera animada.

El hombre siempre en su discurso, dándole miradas de vez en cuando sin molestarse en detenerse, para continuar con su caminata recatada y custodiada, ahora su vista de nuevo enfrente con algo molestándole en el interior.

-Nunca se compare- susurro cómplice Lancelot, atrayendo ojos dorados y de los generales en atención además de intentos infructuosos por escuchar, retomando la caminata como si esto no hubiera sucedido.

Arturo agradeció un poco…. A pesar de su cambio, todavía no evitaba sentirse golpeada por la culpa del antiguo reino que gobernó.

Sinbad entrecerró sus ojos sospechoso al distante caballero, todavía había algo misterioso en la manera en que trataron su altercado en las fronteras (algo que pidieron infinitas disculpas) –continúe- alentó Arturo al notar el silencio momentáneo que este intercambio causo.

El grupo se abría paso entre las calles, solo una pequeña guardia acompañaba a la gente de Avalon puesto que el resto se había quedado en la embarcación (los heridos que se reunieron en el puerto), agregando a los generales correspondientes de Sinbad, ambos líderes encabezaban este improvisado tour.

El rey observo el brillo alentándolo a proseguir con su relato y explicación de su reino, sonrió un poco orgulloso -Siempre hay gente hasta el atardecer…- continúo, regresando a su aire normal de carisma natural.

Jafar daba miradas a su entorno al lado de Lancelot ambos nada perturbados por librar alguna plática, aunque el primero prefería esto… agradecido de no ver a Bazett.

Sharrkan estaba algo aburrido, pero también el asombro inicial no lo había abandonado por completo, más cuando veía la espalda menuda de esa mujer con aires que competían con Sinbad, debía aceptar que tenía lo suyo... además esa gracia le agregaba cierto encanto.

Algo amenazante alerto los sentidos del espadachín, volteando a su costado observo que la mirada pesada del caballero estaba encima de su persona, como una advertencia a no mirar... algo que por alguna razón obedeció.

Spartos le lanzo una mirada burlona a su colega, mientras Jafar volteaba los ojos en fastidio evidente por la actitud de su amigo, más cuando la mirada parecía no abandonar al rey de Avalon.

-Ha llevado muy bien este lugar… Rey Sinbad- rompió el silencio la mujer sin voltear a ver el paro repentino de su colega, provocando que Sharrkan tuviera que esquivarlo–debe estar orgulloso de sus logros- levanto la vista para cumplir con los ojos dorados.

-Viniendo de usted, Rey Arturo es un gran alago- sonrió victorioso el hombre, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la pequeña rubia para seguir con su vista fija hacia el frente, esto provoco un suspiro del aspirante a galán que esperaba ese intercambio fuera más largo.

-Sinbad- gruño Jafar a espaldas del rey, con una sonrisa mal disimulada al estar junto a Lancelot que le arqueo una ceja por esta amenaza oculta al peli morado.

Dejando los hombros caer derrotado, el rey siguió hablando con el otro, con la esperanza de lograr más palabras de su visitante silencioso…. Aunque Sharrkan se había reído con un golpe al costado por parte de Spartos al cual ignoro.

El palacio era una formidable construcción, agradable a la vista y por supuesto cómoda, los guardias saludaron fascinados por la compañía de su señor, para abrirse paso entre los jardines.

La estructura del palacio de Sindria cautivo un poco a Arturo, lejana de su austero en avalon… este tenía colores vividos, además de mucha luz… casi vida, siendo el centro de la isla sureña.

Sinbad noto estas leves alteraciones gracias a su buen sentido de observación causándole orgullo de provocarlo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, ante lo que sentía como su logro personal el poder ser capaz de leer aunque sea el leve cambio en ese rostro sin edad y distante -déjeme presentarle al resto de mis generales- aseguro, aunque consiente que posiblemente estos ya lo supieran.

El gran hombre de cabello azul daba un paso enfrente -Hinahoho- se presentó con autoridad, inclinando su cabeza en respeto.

-Pisti- siguió una de apariencia infantil, dando una calurosa sonrisa a sus visitantes.

-Yamuraiha- con recato y con una sonrisa discreta, la mujer de cabello azul aqua sonreía al grupo.

-Drakon- el gran dragón daba un paso enfrente, saludando formal.

Sharrkan, Masrur (que se reunió solo con un reverencia silenciosa), Spartos y Jafar se unieron a los recién presentados, en una formación bastante formal enfrente del rey que por primera vez sonreía a los presentes, un gesto cautivador para todos -mucho gusto en cumplir con ustedes, generales de Sindria...- siguió con educación, dio un vistazo a sus propios guardias.

-Lancelot del lago- continúo el caballero al poner una rodilla en el suelo, en un saludo que opaco a los visitantes sureños que casi abrieron su boca.

-Manwe- prosiguió un joven de cabello rubio casi plateado y ojos azul claro con el mismo saludo.

-Melkor- ahora un chico de roja mirada y cabellos oscuros, una sonrisa maldosa pero educada.

-Yavanna- para asombro una mujer entre la guardia.

-Ellos son mi guardia y caballero- continuo Arturo cortes dando una mirada apreciativa al anonadado Sinbad (que apenas noto al resto de compañeros del visitante).

Cada general observaba a los invitados curiosos, más al indiferente pero aplastador Lancelot cuyo poderío demostraba ser el líder de esa pequeña comitiva, por sus adentros Jafar estaba agradecido de que su presentación no fuera exagerada si no la adecuada para la ocasión.

-Tiene gente bastante interesante- afirmo menos formal Sinbad, sus ojos dorados abandonaron a los recién presentados (menos Lancelot) para caer nuevamente en su interés, era obvio la diferencia de altura, él tenía que bajar la mirada pero aun en esto no mitigaba el fuerte carácter que parecía contener esa hermosa reina.

\- estoy agradecida por su recibimiento- afirmo para darle miradas a cada presente, ignorando la propia del hombre.

La amabilidad era palpable, la postura era firme pero sus ojos esmeralda brillaban en bienvenida a cada general -no hay nada que agradecer, es lo necesario para acrecentar nuestros lazos- expreso fácilmente Sinbad.

Arturo le arqueo la ceja en dirección al líder de pelo morado, pero prosiguió con su silencio.

-mi señor- Maglor con un Maedhros a la carga venían para inclinarse en saludo respetuoso -lamentamos haber sido el motivo de su visita- indico el fanali con resentimiento.

El rey parecía imperturbable y severo, acercándose a sus señores para inclinarse -no es algo por lo cual lamentarse, mis señores...- indico al levantar esos rostros avergonzados -están vivos, eso es gratificante para mí- inquirió con un suspiro al notar la joya brillando orgullosa en el menor de esos hermanos.

Este lo noto, con un sentimiento cálido en su interior al darlo como ofrenda -logramos lo prometido, mi señor- miro a su hermano que afirmo con la cabeza -aun el pago es grande, pero conseguimos traer un contenedor a sus servicios-

Los ojos verdes brillaron en orgullo -su meta fue cumplida, agradezco su esfuerzo- indico al reafirmar su postura -me gustaría que siguieran descansando... sobre todo tu, Maedhros- pidió con severidad al obviamente lastimado señor, que aunque trataba de ocultar la falta de extremidad entre sus ropas prestadas, no pasaba bajo la mirada acerada -Melkor y Manwe ayúdenlo- pidió volteando a ver al susodicho.

-Como quiera, mi señor- indico el otro con una inclinación retadora pero a la vez sumisa, dándole miradas sospechosas a Sinbad.

Suspirando al ver como se alejaban, Maglor se quedó para ser parte de la guardia, saludando a los conocidos para posicionarse justo al lado de Lancelot -parece que están cansados- indico Sinbad, dando miradas a Jafar que parecía captar la orden para retirarse -que les parece si les muestro su habitación- pidió.

-Agradecería el gesto- aseguro en un suspiro Arturo, para ser custodiado por los susodichos, dejando a unos generales que al ver que desaparecieron, comenzaron a hablar de los conocidos.

XXXXX

Yunnan detecto algo en el aire, invisible a sus ojos pero no imposible de descubrir, deteniéndose en seco y frunciendo severamente su gesto siempre amable, miro por la ventana hacia la oscuridad sintiendo la invasión.

Morgiana descansaba, por lo cual estaba solo, pero eso era un sentimiento falso, sus sentidos no le fallaban y aunque parecía un viento tranquilo en la oscuridad de esa vista a través de su ventana era lo único en el lugar, sentirse observado era lo que lo abrumaba.

Apretó los labios, tomando con soltura su varita y poniendo su sombrero exótico encima de su cabeza, salió en una actitud descuidada que era desmentida por esos ojos cautelosos en el entorno.

El viento helado de las profundidades golpearon el rostro sin edad, volteo a todos lados apretando su varita en una postura retadora… entonces lo vio, un bastón con la punta de acero en una ascendente madera algo torcida, los pies en unas botas pesadas con adornos dorados, había un listón azul colgando a la visibilidad.

Pero lo más perturbador era ver flores en ilusiones apareciendo y desapareciendo a sus pies, el rukh era otra cosa… parecía ser repelido, como si fuera una existencia sin una atadura al gran flujo… como ellos en cierto aspecto.

-Tu criterio es bueno, magi- el tono de voz era grave, pero llena de una jovialidad descuidada.

Un suspiro cansado -¿gracias?- expreso con un gesto ligeramente aburrido no dispuesto a preguntar por qué el elogio, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa.

Una risa descuidada lleno el silencio incomodo -Arturia es un gran rey, sin embargo no quería que siguiera ese camino… no más- expreso en un cambio por completo, parecía querer acercarse pero se contuvo… dejando ver una túnica blanca colgando junto con unos pantalones holgados con bordados dorados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?- lanzo Yunnan inclinando su cabeza manteniendo la desconfianza para sí mismo.

-¿No sabes?- pidió el inocente la burla bien disfrazada -¿Por qué decirlo? No sería divertido- aseguro en un bufido.

Yunnan señalo con su varita, dispuesto a recitar un encantamiento pero la presencia ya se había marchado o eso creía hasta que escucho -no la guíes- en su oído, provocándole un salto para apuntar a sus espaldas.

Mostrando que estaba solo nuevamente.

XXXXX

En la soledad de su oficina, el rey de los mares de mala gana terminaba su trabajo del día… lanzo un desplante malhumorado a su segundo al mando, para continuar con la lectura de su documento a firmar.

Lo único que lo consolaba es que estaría libre para la fiesta, ante esto tomo más humor para terminar sus deberes y salir de ese encierro.

Su vista vago al exterior cuando Jafar salió un momento, sus ojos ausentes meditaban junto con su "voz" interior los planes para hacerse notar a la otra singularidad ¿Cómo atraerla? Suspiro era la primera vez bueno quizás más… que sus encantos quedaban truncados.

Se recargo en su escritorio, sin importar si ensuciaba el documento… no evito pensar en el pasado, en Serendine.

De solo imaginar las diferencias, la rubia menuda con su figura oculta en tela elegante y pesada… su cabello en recatado peinado, ojos encantadores en esmeralda con una piel aparentemente suave… su personalidad silenciosa, educada, astuta, fuerte y orgullosa.

Nada que ver con ese antiguo prospecto.

 _-Quieres saber su historia-_ una voz llamo haciendo eco en su oficina, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¡quien!- ordeno buscando sin mucho éxito, aunque noto algo raro el ambiente… olor a pasto, tierra mojada y flores recién cortadas.

 _-No la condenes a reinar-_ Prosiguió el invasor, no mostrándose para su molestia, entonces ante el rey de los mares… vio a Arturo, solo que sin su vestido pesado… este era ligero en tono blanco, con su cabello rubio en cortina… casi un aire angelical que le seco la boca al verla ofrecerle su mano.

Sinbad se quedó clavado en su lugar, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar aun la voz interior acallada… amordazada por la ilusión.

 _-No merece ser rey, no merece la soledad… tu tampoco, rey de los mares-_ el invasor prosiguió, aunque el tono era dudoso como si el mismo no tuviera fijo sus intenciones - _¿no quieres salvarla?-_ continuo más firme - _¿No la quieres?-_

Un fuerte golpe lo despertó de un sobresalto, con el documento recién firmado pegado en su mejilla levanto su vista a Jafar… quien lo miraba de manera molesta -¿lo siento?- balbuceo, pensando que todo era un sueño.

El segundo al mando negó -ya casi es hora- informo -ahora ve a alistarte, antes de que Sharrkan esté dispuesto a ini…- no término la frase antes de que el rey saliera corriendo por la mentalidad de ese espadachín ganándole la conquista.

Volteo los ojos, viendo el trabajo inconcluso en el escritorio para negar… entonces olfateo el ambiente, percatándose del olor de flores frescas… se encogió de hombros indiferente ante la anomalía, acusando a la servidumbre de ponerlas en algún lugar cercano para dar la vuelta.

La fiesta de bienvenida estaba por comenzar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Aquí empiezan las diferencias! No tengo los siguientes capítulos así que aviso no estarán escritos igual! Solo tengo pedazos en mi memoria y no es muy buena! Así que los tendré que hacer desde cero.

Neah20 fuera...


	16. Chapter 16

Reyes 16

 _Las calles de Francia eran tan pequeñas que el rumor pronto escucho sus oídos, los desecho como tonterías cuando el título del rey de los caballeros de Gran Bretaña era tan elogiado… el decidió desmentir tales atributos, pues le fue imposible no compararse._

 _Entonces, en medio de una batalla lo conoció… menudo en comparación de otras grandes figuras a su lado, Arturo resplandecía como un símbolo de todo lo que aspiraba... el entonces decidió seguirla y pronto desear ser parte de la mesa redonda._

Ojos oscuros con tintes morados se abrieron de golpe, la desorientación manchando ese agraciado rostro hasta llegar a un gesto neutral en total meditación.

Su cabello oscuro esparcido en la almohada en una postura ordenada por debajo de las sabanas, Lancelot meditaba su sueño con algo de culpa brillando a través de la neutralidad… no evito taparse su rostro en total pesar -Desvié mi camino aun así…- no tuvo el valor de concluir.

Soltó un suspiro para sentarse mostrando sus ropas holgadas de dormir, arqueo la ceja para reconocer que no estaba en Avalon con cierto pesar… más viendo las paredes blancas, con acabados dorados y muebles costosos con una suave alfombra cubriendo el suelo… la cama era un lujo, pero algo no apreciable al distante caballero.

Poniéndose de pie sin esfuerzo, miro a través de la ventana con un golpear de viento marino… su cabello oscuro se agito ante el panorama a su alcance, debía aceptar que la gracia acompañaba a Sindria.

Dirigiéndose a alistarse, para iniciar el día como un invitado de esa isla sureña con algo de inconformidad… seria pesado mantener al rey de Sindria lejos de su rey, pero no imposible.

No evito una sonrisa ladina manchar su gesto neutro, la fiesta fue un mérito al ser a un nivel tan asombroso con comida, bebidas y música a la altura cautivándolos por la alegría de los habitantes.

Acepto que Sindria era un buen anfitrión en cuando a fiestas aunque por otra parte, su rey era otra cosa… Lancelot tuvo graves ganas de sacar Arondight cuando aquel soberbio soberano de los mares… con algunas copas manchando su criterio, se insinuó constantemente a Arturo.

Acercamientos "casuales" deslices de manos… sonrisas coquetas… palabras en doble sentido, quien pensaría que el rey tenia artillería pesada para ese tipo de cosas… cualquiera pensaría que estaba desesperado, pero al saber que Arturo no era nada impresionado por esto… entendía un poco la actitud… aunque no la aprobaba.

Apretó con fuerza sus labios en disgusto por tales recuerdos, pero también alabo el mérito de Jafar al controlar a su ebrio líder para no llevar eso a un daño político.

Resoplo un poco manchando esa elegancia del caballero, miro la ciudad invitada para dar la espalda dispuesto a iniciar un día pacifico.

XXXXX

Era cuestión de días para que zarparan, el caballero del lago se mantenía firme al lado de su señor en cada hora durante esa estancia… a pesar de su gesto neutro, todavía era notable a sus sentidos la presencia del rey Sinbad que buscaba cualquier pretexto para hablar con Arturo.

Se mantuvo callado, atento pero sobretodo con su mano en el arma advirtiendo que cualquier falta de respeto, seria castigado con dureza de su parte.

Lancelot era alguien inflexible a cuanto a la educación ofrecida a la menuda mujer a la cual seguía, los generales de Sindria notaron tal disposición de defensa que rápidamente persuadían a Sinbad a alejarse a cumplir con sus deberes.

Claro que el rey anfitrión no estaba muy cómodo con esto, parecía ignorar el peligro de su integridad si seguía ofreciendo su compañía desinteresada a la rubia líder de Avalon.

El antes berserker no era tonto, también era hombre y la sospecha al peli morado de sus intenciones descaradas estaba más claras que el agua (no había sutileza).

Arturo fácilmente lavaba con educación aquellos ofrecimientos, siempre una sonrisa ligera de cortesía para despacharlo con un "tiene deberes, Rey Sinbad, debe atenderlos" que parecía un regaño disimulado… lograba el objetivo sin embargo.

El día era hermoso en la ciudad sureña, en un acto espontaneo el lejano rey Arturo brindaba la opción de pasar la tarde en el jardín del palacio.

Maedhros y Maglor estaban más que listos para marchar en cualquier momento, pero Arturo accedió estar unos días por caballerosidad además de no ser desconsiderados.

El jardín era amplio, algunos grupos practicaban en el pasto con armas o a mano desnuda, cada uno parecía mirar al conjunto de invitados con disimulo mal logrado.

Era difícil ignorar al hombre robusto en túnicas oscuras y pesadas de una moda ajena a Sindria o al calor del lugar, su cabello cayendo en cascada negra enmarcando un rostro de rasgos finos o elegantes… sus ojos eran vacíos de cualquier emoción, no había marcas de edad a causa de la neutralidad.

Esto agregado a la rubia con ropas pesadas en azul, dorado con blanco… casi un rostro inocente pero impresionantes ojos esmeraldas llenas de una personalidad imperturbable formaban un dúo digno de admirar.

Más exóticos que los mestizos del gran clan que los acompañaban.

Ella se instaló en el árbol más lejano pasando de la formalidad para sentarse en su sombra, recargada en el robusto tronco con un suspiro de alivio… a su lado, sin chistear Lancelot tomo la misma postura mirando las hojas brillando por el sol.

Los fanalis fueron más renuentes, pero optaron por tomar el otro lado del tronco ahora demasiado pequeño para cubrirlos con satisfacción.

A los ojos del caballero no pudo evitar sentir envidia de Avalon, un sentimiento opresor al ver lo accesible que era Arturo además de más expresivo en comparación a sus días en Camelot… pero lo desecho prontamente al ser sentimientos infantiles de su parte.

Dejo su cabeza caer disfrutando del silencio, Lancelot capto a alguien observándolos, miro de reojo una de las ventanas del palacio.

Sinbad, él estaba en el balcón mirando en su dirección sin molestarse en disimular la atención en Arturo… se mantuvo ajeno a cualquier reacción, pero el fiel lacayo no evito el sentido de protección brotando por la intensidad de esos dorados.

XXXXX

Sharrkan escucho los comentarios de la gente de Avalon, la presunción en sus palabras cuando alardeaban del gran espadachín que era Lancelot del Lago a la cual en un inicio no tomo atención, el hombre podía ser capaz pero esa espada que cargaba no parecía apta para ser manejada con su maestría.

Sin embargo, esto solo aumento conforme escuchaba más comentarios del frio caballero… una vena competitiva fue despertando no solo por las cualidades con la espada de las cuales alardeaba la tripulación, sino porque aun sin hacer nada… ese hombre se había quedado con las miradas de cada doncella durante la fiesta.

Era diferente a Bedivere, este era cortes y amable por lo cual aceptaba perder en cuanto a personalidad (no aceptando la galanura natural) con las damas… este era un tempano de hielo, sin emociones… hasta llego a dudar de su orientación por la falta de algún interés de cualquiera que haya "ofrecido" su compañía.

Así que con eso en mente, con la confianza de derribar a su competencia… se acercó casual a ese árbol para ganarse una mirada de los mestizos con interés -buenas tardes- saludo servicial -me gustaría pedir un duelo con su caballero, Rey Arturo- pidió con una educación forzada, nada natural en su comportamiento habitual.

La rubia abrió sus ojos, para enfrentar al general moreno con curiosidad por tal pedimento.

XXXXX

Cuando Drakon llego corriendo al jardín se posiciono en un lugar digno para observar, no evito preguntarse cómo es que ahora parecía que todos abandonaron sus deberes a favor de ver la exhibición.

-¿Así que también te llego el rumor?- Jafar pregunto con un suspiro de fastidio, no solo por ver al resto de los generales… sino por la imprudencia de Sharrkan de pasar la voz para que más gente viniera a verlo.

El dragón no evito una risa avergonzada -¿Lo siento?- ofreció nada sincero, de hecho estaba emocionado de ver al caballero en acción.

-No te culpo- Spartos interrumpió con el mover de su flequillo con misterio.

Nadie refuto -se dice que el solo hundió los barcos- Hinahoho agrego como si alguien de entre los generales no lo supiera, de hecho no había nadie en el reino que no estuviera enterado de las proezas de ese antisocial hombre.

-Aun en nuestra estancia, nunca se vio a los caballeros blandir su espada- Jafar acepto también su propia curiosidad, ocultando sus manos entre sus mangas.

El hombre le caía mal, aquel Lancelot fue un fracaso como anfitrión… pero tenía curiosidad, por lo cual también estaba ahí como otro tanto del montón… el antes asesino no lo aceptaría, claro.

-¿Sinbad?- Yamuraiha agrego buscando en el entorno.

-Está en la oficina- agrego el antes asesino sin humor, todos lo miraron con sorpresa -ese hombre tiene tanto trabajo atrasado…- lanzo un sonoro suspiro -su actitud la noche de la fiesta fue inaceptable- puntualizo como otro mérito para no permitirle el estar entre ellos.

-No creo que le importe mucho- Pisti se burló, señalando la ventana donde el peli morado se asomaba desinteresado a su trabajo… puesto que su oficina quedaba al otro extremo de ese lugar.

-ha estado ahí desde hace rato- expreso Sparto en negativa, Jafar amplio sus ojos molesto de tal dato ahora ofrecido.

Los generales sabían el interés de su rey y los motivos que lo traían hasta ese punto, nadie lo dijo no solo por la sospecha en sus corazones… sino porque el duelo estaba por comenzar.

-Ojala le den una paliza- Yamuraiha esperaba con ansias ver a su rival en el suelo, que su ego fuera tragado por los gusanos de ser posible.

Lancelot se postulaba enfrente de un sonriente Sharrkan, este último optando por la postura ideal de su disciplina arraigada… su espada torcida enfrente, el filo entre sus ojos mientras su mano izquierda se ponía en su espalda.

El caballero era alto, ahora tan notable con su cabello ocultando sus ojos pero no su perfil a los observantes… su mano descansando en el mango de su gran espada enfundada, sin embargo estaba lejos de mostrar el misterioso filo.

Arturo en el fondo de esto, mirando impasible desde la sombra de su árbol… sin embargo Maedhros junto con Maglor, además de la guardia como Yavanna, Melkor y Manwe también estaba demasiado nerviosos de esta oportunidad de ver a su superior batirse contra el general de Sindria.

XXXXX

El duelo inicio en prontitud, el caballero parecía lejos de reaccionar en cuanto a su postura… irritando al retador, pero pronto esto se vio desmentido cuando en un fluido movimiento la espada era retirada de su funda.

Un sentimiento amenazante al ver el filo oscurecido, por un momento los magos del lugar notaron que el rukh parpadeo a negro como advertencia de algo… para limpiarse sus ojos y ver que era todo normal desechándolo.

Los que tenían conocimientos de herrería solo ampliaron su boca al ver el acero forjado en una forma poco normal, ahora casi tocando el suelo al ser esgrimida con sencillez… por su tamaño era pesada, pero a manos de Lancelot… era como pluma en el viento.

-Te dejare dar el primer golpe- el espadachín de Sindria alardeo con arrogancia, no captando nada del entorno ni mucho menos hacerle caso a sus sentidos de peligro aun por la postura aparentemente aburrida de su contrincante.

Lancelot inclino su cabeza nada emocionado ni ofendido por el ego del general, amplio su postura para tener un centro de fácil acceso… ladeó su cuerpo un poco poniendo su arma en la altura en una apariencia ajena a cualquier disciplina tratada… aun en la lejanía, Sinbad no podía colocar la esgrima ejercida en este simple gesto.

Sharrkan esperaba estar a la altura pero su porte titubeo al interceptar una estocada en un amplio arco descendente… el piso se cuarteo y estaba seguro escucho sus rodillas tronar en cuando al peso extra que tuvieron que resistir.

Miro a su contrincante imponiéndose… cara a cara, el filo oscuro brillaba con el sol y encajaba muy bien en el borde de su espada… el chocar fue ligero, pero Lancelot dio un paso hacia atrás para lanzar otro arrastre de su arma en un brillo imperceptible a ojos no entrenados.

Pero el Heliohapt no dudo en contrarrestar dicha destreza con dificultad en el sonido del acero chocando de manera sucesiva, incitando que comenzara a caminar hacia atrás... siendo orillado a tomar la postura defensiva.

Hacerlo retroceder.

Era feroz en su ataque en consecutivos golpes que lo ponían al borde, la dificultad no quería ser admitida… pero si estuviera en contra de aquel enemigo de al thamen, eso no era nada con la presión ejercida el día de hoy por ese invitado.

El ardor de rasguños eran notables, pero al calor del duelo… nada dolía.

No evito sentirse feliz por el reto ofrecido, sin embargo su sonrisa se transformó en amargura al notar a su contrincante… la nada en su rostro regio, esos ojos parecían difíciles de cautivar más bien aburridos golpeando la vanidad del general.

Como si esto no fuera un reto, solo una cortesía dada por un ofrecimiento de Sindria permitido por Arturo.

Con un golpe decisivo lleno de desesperación por borrar esa neutralidad, dio el todo en tratar de dañarlo… romper esa pulcritud al carecer de algún rasguño… un choque general hizo eco en el jardín, junto con el retroceso de Lancelot que tambaleándose se tocaba la mejilla ahora ensangrentada.

-Tomate esto en serio- escupió Sharrkan enojado con ese caballero, apretando su espada para tratar de controlar su temperamento.

Nadie tenía el valor de respirar.

El invitado parecía ver su sangre con una mirada en blanco, sus dedos manchados de carmesí no lo cautivaron por completo… dando un desplante distante al general con la espada negra colgando lánguidamente de su mano.

No había emoción.

Ese fue el colmo de todos los insultos -Como puedes andar por ahí con esa expresión… sin emociones- gruño irritado, las alarmas activadas en sus compañeros generales al verlo con la intención de provocación -ni siquiera puedo creer… que alguien como tu… este al lado de tu rey…- advirtió dando un paso amenazante -tal para cual- susurro con sorna.

El ambiente parecía engrosar -¿Qué dijiste?- la voz era totalmente rabiosa casi contenida, Lancelot tenía su rostro ensombrecido por su cabello evitando dar muestra de sus emociones, Sharrkan por un momento se sintió satisfecho de su misión cumplida.

Sin embargo pronto la postura era rígida en el invitado, totalmente diferente a la disciplinada con la cual inicio… al levantar su rostro, esos ojos siempre en una neutral cortesía se mostraban dilatados… una ira brillando hasta casi consumirlo… una locura al borde tan palpable para quienes alcanzaban a observar.

No evitaron sentirse golpeados por esta amenaza, Jafar tomo sus propias armas en reflejo y no era el único general teniendo dicha acción a la pura vista.

Había peligro flotando en el aire, el brillo rojizo en las pupilas oscuras del caballero.

Arturo pronto salto de su lugar espantando a su guardia, pisoteando con la fuerza hasta dejar su marca en el pasto -LANCELOT- llamo con mando, todos voltearon a verla no solo por interrumpir el duelo… si no por la advertencia en el tono.

Pero este estaba lejos de obedecer, su atención por completo en Sharrkan cuyo instinto era de un animal acorralado por una bestia… que cualquier movimiento de su parte, sería el detonante para algo.

-Como te atreves a decir esto- el tono era dificultoso, casi irracional en Lancelot… por un momento dientes filosos remplazaban los antes blancos.

El piso se cuarteo en un salto en dirección al silencioso general de Sindria, demasiado rápido para ser bloqueado por este o cualquiera dispuesto a interceder.

La amenaza estallo y lanzado a un lado de manera repentina… Sharrkan cayó de espaldas cuando el choque se llevó a cabo.

La espalda de Arturo era visible para el general, en una intención de protección interceptando la espada aliada, aquel encuentro de fuerzas cuarteo el piso y mando una ventisca haciendo que todos se cubrieran el rostro evitando con eso ver las manos vacías del rey visitante.

Cuando todo se calmó, los testigos tuvieron un escenario distinto… Arturo se imponía con su rostro neutro entre el pasto ahora arruinado a sus pies, Lancelot de rodillas con al rostro avergonzado y cabizbajo.

Los ojos esmeralda miraron por encima de su hombro -era este tu intención- expreso en un tono plano pero lleno de una discordia al retador.

Sintiéndose superado por esto, bajo la mirada acobardado… Sharrkan no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera para preguntarse ¿Dónde está el arma utilizada por ese rey?

-Rey Arturo- Sinbad de alguna forma caminaba con su cabello en estola de su andar, su rostro era totalmente de preocupación por tal desenlace… pero fue parado en seco por un desplante de muerte de la pequeña rubia.

-Su general ha insultado a mi caballero- advirtió pisoteando para enfrentar al rey de los mares que retrocedió por la esencia de rabia casi incontenible -y no conforme con eso…- soltó un suspiro llamando a su templanza no teniendo el valor de decir que escucho todo -nos marcharemos durante la noche- corto para pasar más allá del anfitrión.

Sinbad abrió sus ojos desesperado, dio media vuelta para perseguir a Arturo -espere, no es necesario- llamo.

-En este momento estoy furiosa, Rey Sinbad- advirtió de espaldas la antes saber parando esa pequeña persecución… Sinbad a unos pasos, estaba herida de saber cómo era observada por el resto de esa gente… no era solo por el insulto infantil, sino porque no había cambiado, seguía siendo la distante Arturo que gobernó Camelot.

-Lo lamento tanto- mascullo Sharrkan desde su lugar, los generales ya lo estaban secundando pero había desaprobación a pesar de no escuchar por completo el detonante de todo eso.

Lancelot parecía más ausente, Maedhros junto con Maglor se miraron bastante molestos por lo que fuera ese retador dijo… aunque no podían evitar sentirse nada en comparación a habilidades.

La rubia volteo, miro a los generales para negar -no es a mí a quien deben disculparse- dijo con amabilidad, pero esos ojos esmeralda brillaban en pesar encogiéndolos.

Lancelot negó sin mirar a ese general que expuso su comentario sin saber nada -preparare todo- expreso monótono, para marcharse con pisotones al interior del castillo seguido de la guardia y señores.

Arturo miro a Sinbad con un brillo de disculpas -gracias por la estancia, estoy segura nosotros nos haremos cargo de los heridos faltantes en el camino- indico para seguir su camino.

Sinbad se quedó ahí en el patio, mirando a sus invitados marcharse… los generales y todo testigo miraban esa espalda, para sentirse mal cuando su rey apretó sus puños para marcharse en silencio.

Sharrkan se sentía demasiado mal para enfrentar las recriminaciones que empezaron de sus compañeros, fue Yamuraiha quien alentó a dejarlo en paz.

Avalon abandonaba Sindria como se prometió, no hubo daño a la diplomacia ya establecida sin embargo para el rey de los mares… la distancia a su objetivo solo se amplió más.

Además que los misterios sin resolver aumentaron.

Sinbad no le hablo a Sharrkan durante una semana.

XXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

Reyes 17

Los días en la escuela eran rápidos en aprendizaje, caminando entre los pasillos con un par de libros pesados debajo del brazo Aladdin andaba con una sonrisa educada a sus compañeros que se topaba.

Llego a una de las torres, miro las escaleras y si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Myers, se quejaría al verlas infinitas.

Caminando con un andar dificultoso, al joven magi llego hasta mediación donde una puerta descansaba en ese punto… miro por la ventana el paisaje, para luego dirigirse a la puerta para tocar en espera del paso.

-Adelante- un seco llamado aclaro, entrando con cuidado el niño miro con curiosidad a los alumnos escasos de esa aula -llegas tarde- aseguro recriminador el tutor desde la parte de enfrente donde una pizarra descansaba con garabatos inentendibles a su criterio.

La figura imponente de Kiritsugu Emiya con una mano en el bolsillo mientras la otra tenía la tiza, el pesado abrigo abandonado en su escritorio… mostrando la ropa debajo, era ajena a cualquiera y completamente negra pero dejaba a ver su complexión delgada.

-Lo siento, t…- tropezó -profesor Emiya- aseguro con respeto, inclinándose nervioso desde el marco de la puerta ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes deseosos de reanudar la clase.

Ojos aburridos le indicaron que pasara y esperara, pues él no era parte del grupo en estudio… solo el ayudante en sus horas libres.

Se sentó en la parte trasera junto con unas herramientas, más libros y papeles, acomodo lo que trajo para mirar atento las explicaciones complicadas de la voz grave del profesor.

La clase era de runas, era una de las más difíciles y solo escasas personas fueron valientes para inscribirse, Kiritsugu era uno de los profesores exigentes o complicados de complacer por lo cual los números de ingresos descendían con los días.

El estricto hombre aseguro que ese tipo de magia seria rara de aplicar ya que muchos carecían de las bases para aplicarla de manera efectiva.

Pero aun el solitario hombre parecía lejos de desarrollar alguna alianza en ese colegio, su actitud era altanera y orgullosa… Kiritsugu Emiya era la representación más árida de un mago, nunca se le ve una varita para ser usada, con más misterios en su andar.

Un respeto natural, era todo lo contrario a Yamuraiha o cualquiera que haya conocido y aunque Aladdin no tuvo su mejor primera impresión, ahora no podía verlo con malos ojos por más que hayan ignorado el malestar de Baldadd.

Aladdin en ese banquillo agitaba sus pies con inocencia, ojos azules ponían atención tratando de entender los términos de algunas runas… pero su mente dolía, por lo cual abandono sus intentos para mirar por la ventana.

Pensó en Titus, soltó un suspiro tan concentrado en sus amigos que no se percató de la clase finalizada hasta que la presencia del adulto se cernía a su lado… parpadeo y sonrió al notar que su "mandado" era leído para afirmar secamente.

-Estos libros serán útiles- agrego para que esos profundos ojos cayeran en su figura, Aladdin no podía evitar sentir que había ocasiones en que parecía ser visto como alguien más por Emiya ¿un conocido? No lo sabía por lo cual le dedico una sonrisa alegre -bien hecho, mocoso- palmeo la cabeza con ligereza.

Este era un gesto recurrente.

-Pronto sus permisos serán otorgados- expreso Emiya al recargarse en la mesa al lado del niño, su vista en el techo con ausencia.

-Sí, ya estoy planeando lo que haremos- agrego con diversión Aladdin, mirando el suelo con ausencia.

-Ese niño de Heliohapt y el de Reim irán contigo- cuestiono arqueando la ceja en demanda, Kiritsugu tuvo una sonrisa ladina.

Un escalofrió ante la insinuación, era un plan como un alumno con más libertad para investigar -si- aseguro incomodo, originalmente quería hacerlo solo pero esos dos se apuntaron prontamente.

Kiritsugu saco uno de sus cigarros encendiéndolo con ausencia -Es un área peligrosa- expreso con ausencia -un lugar por completo diferente al área que se les ha permitido vagar- miro inquisitivo al chiquillo -quizás necesites ir a otra hora- sugirió.

Una afirmación entusiasta -pense en lo mismo, quizás sea mejor que vaya solo- expreso sin emociones -no quiero involucrar a nadie- Aladdin no evito sus ojos tristes al pensar en la anomalía que quería evitar… las imágenes de sus conocidos sin vida en una tierra desierta era una pesadilla recurrente desde que supo todo en Baldadd.

El adulto lo miro de reojo notando la atmosfera ausente de la normal jovialidad, recargando su pesada mano en ese suave cabello azul -No cargues con todo solo, mocoso- sugirió pero rio con amargura -pero soy el menos indicado para decirlo- agrego irónico entre su neutralidad.

Aladdin miro levemente al hombre rígido que parecía concentrarse en algo más que su cigarro -yo no quiero preocupar a nadie- acepto notando como era acariciado en ausencia.

Kiritsugu rio -pero los preocupas- aseguro -no estoy seguro si vas por el mismo objetivo que nosotros y sospecho que sabes más…- acuso ligeramente pero el niño quería refutar -pero estamos aquí por lo mismo, así que me conformo con eso- lo volteo a ver, con su cigarro colgando de sus labios ofreció un gesto casi de consuelo.

Se sintió traidor, pero no quería decirlo -yo…-

-El idiota de Yunnan…- interrumpió el austero mago -el, nos advirtió de algo- ofreció, hablando por primera vez de algo más allá de lo normal -quizás sea el mismo panorama que tú ves…- sospecho pero simplemente soltó un suspiro con su cigarro acabado -estamos dando vuelta al asunto, mocoso- miro nuevamente golpeando la cabeza provocando una mueca en la victima.

-Es muy rudo- se quejó Aladdin cubriéndose su cabeza ahora adolorida, sin percatarse de la diversión en el adulto.

El magi había escuchado mucho el nombre de Yunnan desde que comenzó a convivir, nunca hablaba muy bien de él y parecía guardar un rencor profundo… nunca aclarando cuál era su relación con ellos.

-Avalon es un reino hermoso- hablo Kiritsugu mencionando a su país por primera vez con un tono mas que el neutral típico -cuando esto termine, deberías venir conmigo- era ajeno pero un ofrecimiento en toda la regla.

Los ojos inocentes se abrieron en sorpresa por esto, el hombre volteo a observarlo con su rostro carente de alguna emoción -¿en serio?- pidió un poco incrédulo, casi buscando una luz interesada como fue en el ofrecimiento del rey Sinbad.

Emiya le sonrió ¡LE SONRIÓ! con total diversión brillando en sus ojos opacos -claro mocoso, eres mi aprendiz- aseguro en su tono natural, pero había algo mas en su esencia casi nostálgica que golpeo al niño.

XXXXX

La habitación era más oscura de lo necesario, junto a la ventana una figura descansaba iluminada por la luna con los ojos tan distante que parecía estatua… su mente era algo frio, calculador pero en esos momentos era un mar de arrepentimiento.

Sonrió en tormento con la postura firme en esa silla, Kiritsugu se amonestaba por haber ofrecido al niño refugio… un lugar a su lado… ¿era débil? Esto podía interferir en su trabajo, pero no evito brindarle abrigo como opción.

-Eres estupido, Kiritsugu- siseo ausente mirando esas manos manchadas de sangre, un sentimiento amargado embargando su interior pero en esos días de convivencia… ese mocoso había dado con su debilidad sin saberlo.

No solo era el interés de saber su conexión con ese tipo que los trajo aquí, tampoco ese secreto que resguarda y sospecha tiene relación con lo profetizado por el vago de Yunnan… al principio era su mente fría para utilizarlo hasta el final de las consecuencias.

Quizás divertirse con la pena del mocoso de saberse bajo su voluntad a causa de chantajes sucios de su parte, pero estaba esa grieta que pensó curada al regresar a su oficio… no tener conexiones en ese mundo… había llegado a ese punto.

Con su actitud jovial, con esas sonrisas despreocupadas y esa mirada inocente o atenta a todo lo que dice, no era el miedo ordinario de alguien extorsionado.

Aladdin a pesar de toda esa sabiduría repentina, esa tristeza empañando su propia luz… era toda la inocencia que sus hijos alguna vez expresaron.

Él era la imagen de ellos.

¿Estúpido sentimental? Por supuesto, tal debilidad en este mundo solo acarrearía problemas pero tampoco tenía el valor de remediarlo.

No había vidas en peligro por tal existencia, por lo cual no asesinaría a Aladdin sin motivos…

Ante esto, pensó en la ilusión que el grial lo sometió aquella vez… donde sin dudar apretó el gatillo de su arma a la inocente imagen de Illya.

Era agónico pensar en eso, no quería estar en tal situación… imaginar su arma apuntando la cabeza de un sonriente peli azul era una opción que pensar dolia.

La puerta sonó salvándolo de sus cavilaciones tortuosas, un nudo en su garganta tragado con esfuerzo para mirar la madera que sonaba.

No quería moverse, cerro sus ojos recomponiendo su máscara -adelante- hablo en un tono ronco imperceptible.

Abriendo la puerta de manera completa, la luz del pasillo iluminaba la oscuridad mientras la figura voluptuosa de Myers se imponía -como puedes vivir así- recrimino olfateando el entorno hosco.

Un suspiro de fastidio del asesino pensando que quizás, ella sería su primera víctima si empezaba una carnicería -¿Qué necesitas?- pidió aburrido.

Un aspecto enojado en la docente, sus labios carnosos torcidos mientras se acomodaba esos lentes ridículos en una actitud que intimidaba a cualquiera menos al habitante de las sombras-Vamos- expreso con fuerza.

El arqueo la ceja en un vistazo penetrante, la mujer se removió incomoda por más extraño que parezca en la siempre fiera.

-Te dije que iríamos a cenar- tintes de mando, cruzando los brazos resaltando ese pecho casi a la intemperie en una actitud imponente.

-¿Es una orden?- contradijo recargándose en su silla en una postura casi divertida o retadora, el antes asesino inclino su cabeza analizándola de manera reflexiva.

Acomodo sus lentes la fémina -no- Apretando los labios en disgusto, ella abrió varias veces en un intento de excusarse pero el hombre ya estaba de pie para agarrar su abrigo y comenzar a dirigirse a su dirección.

-vamos- agrego al dejarla en el marco de la puerta, Emiya no necesitaba socializar pero había gente que solamente no podías desacerté…además quizás necesitaba una herramienta como lo fue Maiya.

Myers se quedó sin habla en la puerta escuchando los pasos alejarse, recogió su dignidad para dar la vuelta y seguir al hombre.

XXXXX

La comitiva se reunía en el patio principal del palacio de Kou en un día hermoso en calidez, la servidumbre expectante junto con los príncipes que se mantuvieron en el lugar después de la muerte del emperador.

Entre ellos Hakuryuu tenía una expresión de piedra, esos ojos antes alegres eran fríos y su actitud por completo amargada… un contraste que acarreo miradas preocupadas de su hermana, a la cual le había contado la verdad de aquel día pero no parecía dispuesta a unirse a su objetivo.

Kouen también estaba, el parecía el mismo hombre de terror ante todos los que lo respetaban, pero en su postura rígida era notable en sus ojos penetrantes un brillo entusiasta.

Hakuei Ren soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de quienes estaban a su lado -lo siento- aseguro con una sonrisa discreta, siendo aceptada para dirigir su atención a la puerta donde una comitiva empezaba a llegar.

A los ojos aburridos de Hakuryuu esto era una formalidad innecesaria para un reino tan pequeño, había escuchado de ellos por el Rey Sinbad pero carecían del poder político como este por lo cual lo subestimaba.

Lanzo desplantes oscuros a su madre cuya postura de "emperatriz" era el más hipócrita de entre toda la comitiva… luego miro al resto de los nobles, evitando a su hermana para otra vez dirigirse a las personas que ingresaba.

Variados rasgos, señalándose como un reino mixto de esclavos como los rumores dicen… para luego llegar la parte principal, donde sus ropas extrañas y pesadas en colores ya sean blancos, azules u oscuros se alineaban a los costados tan disciplinados.

El príncipe vengador tenía un gesto de piedra al igual que el resto, en una actitud que quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, pero su interés creció cuando observo a un hombre alto de rasgos ajenos.

Una complexión robusta envuelta de túnicas oscuras, ojos carentes de un brillo cualquiera con su semblante tan firme en nulas emociones, cabello oscuro con brillos morados resaltaba en el sol y una espada pesada descansando en su cintura.

Este hombre dio un barrido general para postrarse a un lado, por un momento Hakuryuu pensó que ese sería el rey Arturo… pero al ver lo que en verdad custodiaba, le hizo hacer su cara hacia atrás y abrir la boca informal en sorpresa.

Gyokuen Ren parecía que su sonrisa amigable se congelo, Hakuei parpadeo algunas veces de más como si la insinuación silenciosa fuera desmentida… o quizás alguien más viniera detrás de esta… pero no, por lo cual lanzo una mirada acusadora a Kouen quien disfrutaba del desconcierto general al haber "olvidado" mencionar el género verdadero del rey Arturo.

Pequeña, envuelta en un vestido que abrazaba su figura inmadura… modesta actitud al alzarse ahí en toda su gloria, cabello rubio en un recatado peinado pero ojos tan intensos en una sabiduría desconocida en impresionantes esmeralda… se postuló enfrente de su "madre" para dar un desplante de reconocimiento.

-Rey Arturo de Avalon, un placer estar con ustedes- expreso en un tono neutral y algo grave, pero a la vez una suavidad femenina.

-Es una alegría, tenerla con nosotros, Rey Arturo- fue Kouen quien tomó la palabra al ver lo congelada de la emperatriz, el por su parte tenía el mejor día de su vida.

Y Judal desde las sombras, tenía la mejor sonrisa salvaje que amenazaba con romper su rostro a la mitad.

XXXXX

Aladdin no creía que este lugar existiera, mirando las calles por completo descuidadas y diferentes a lo que estaban acostumbrados en el exterior, la gente vivía solo para ser utilizados como "energía" para la vida cómoda de los magos.

Kiritsugu se lo advirtió, pero presenciarlo de primera mano todavía tenía un impacto en su joven mente.

El aire encerrado con un falso sentimiento de ser bañado en el sol, mirando cada piedra cuarteada y casas casi en ruinas, la gente amontonada en acciones fuera de la moral comenzaba a verlos con cierto odio pasando la voz rápidamente.

Algunos se asomaron de sus domicilios curiosos de la invasión, pero también eran gestos desgastados por la constante extracción de su magoi.

De alguna forma Aladdin termino yendo con Titus y Sphintus, ahora los tres caminaban entre las calles sucias asimilando lo que sus ojos detallaban en una zona carente de cualquier atención extravagante o justa que se les daba a ellos en los niveles a los que se les permitió el ingreso.

En conocimiento del magi, cada gesto de las personas agrupándose en su entorno tenían tristeza y odio hacia ellos, trago grueso sabiendo que esto quizás su tío Kiritsugu sospechaba pero ahora era confirmado… sobretodo porque estos eran los ingredientes para el desastre.

¿En qué pensaba el director?

Una niña colapsando en medio de la calle sin ser ayudada por nadie fue lo que llamo la piedad en ese grupo de alumnos, la casa a la que fueron dirigidos era una de tantas en malas condiciones… prefiriendo mantenerse afuera mientras Sphintus hablaba con el líder de ese distrito con el nombre de Geolga.

Malga era el nombre de la huérfana, a pesar de estar en mismas condiciones todos parecían asimilar que esa niña moriría en cualquier momento con una resignación carente de caridad… nadie tenía la intención de ayudarla a mejorar.

La sorpresa de que magos mostraran buena voluntad a una huérfana, era tan evidente a los ojos juiciosos del magi.

Geolga relato los cambios que vivieron cuando este reino se volvió en su mayoría ocupado por gente dotada de magia, miraban a sus respectivos hijos que se quejaban de estar en ese lugar no por voluntad propia… como segunda generación.

-Segunda generación- pidió Aladdin ignorante del término pero pareciera que nadie quisiera explicar con detenimiento dicha expresión.

Este era el quinto distrito, un nivel a la cual ellos no estaban permitidos como estudiantes de Magnostadt… un lugar como contraste de toda la alegría en el exterior, un agujero a la cual estaban sometiendo incontables vidas con la voluntad de torcerlos.

De caer en la depravación.

Miro las calles, las caras de quienes se acumulaban en el entorno fuera de esa casa… no evito que la seriedad empañara su normal alegría, sintió algo chillar en su oído casi provocándole un susto para sonreír en disculpa a Sphintus quien lo miraba extraño -mocoso…- la voz de Kiritsugu hizo eco solo audible para él, a través de ese aparato otorgado para comunicarse.

Decir que todos estaban ajenos a esto puesto en su oído, era la novedad que estaba dispuesto a estudiar cuando todo eso termine.

-Sí, tío Kiri- susurro mirando a la nada.

-Borra esa cara lamentable…- el tono era aburrido, ajeno a los sentimientos -no es nada que puedas arreglar con arrepentimientos y piedad- sugirió aunque con crueldad, era la verdad.

-Anciano- alguien de la multitud llamo su atención interrumpiendo su discusión ajena a cualquiera, hasta el propio Sphintus parpadeo al ver lo inquietos que de repente todos se pusieron.

Mas exhibiendo a Titus quien había salido tan natural de la casa con la convicción de sacar a Malga, pero la multitud estaba en contra ya que si uno faltaba… todo el distrito seria condenado y ejecutado en una acción sin piedad para ellos.

Mostrando la crueldad de los magos a los goi pertenecientes a ese distrito.

Pronto la alerta se escuchó, todos voltearon obligándolos a esconderse ya que era la revisión rutinaria en donde todos en efecto, eran contados.

Un hombre con capucha, portando un látigo y una actitud intimidante además de prepotente se dirigía a la gente con la simple pregunta "se encuentran todos vivos" despectivo lleno de arrogancia.

La sonrisa dientuda con la actitud prepotente de cada uno de esos "supervisores" alardeando y tratándolos en una forma inhumana, amenazando con lanzarlos al gran pozo donde la gente sin magoi iría aun estando viva.

Solo silencio por encima de las palabras soberbias, la multitud bajaba la mirada como simple ganado para obedecer lo que los magos decían… pero los más jóvenes tenían el repudio no muy bien disimulado, Aladdin solo reflexionaba que esto empeoraría con ese trato.

Pronto la finta de que la revisión estaría concluida sin ninguna baja, casi la alegría de que esto terminara… pero justo cuando los supervisores estaban por marcharse… la niña… Malga colapso ante los pies de los magos.

El color se fue de todos, aun Sphintus no evito un jadeo al ver como ese hombre de látigo parecía que un regalo costoso le fue lanzado.

El escondite parecía pequeño para los tres magos, Titus apretó los dientes y el magi se tensó mientras el Heliohapt maldecía de manera colorida al ver cómo era rodeada la niña, siendo vista cual basura por sus supervisores.

Una sonrisa animal por parte del hombre de látigo -Una Makbalah- aseguro al checar a la niña que ahora lloraba inmóvil -alguien para eliminar- dijo con sequedad pero sin evitar relamerse los labios.

-No...- el anciano salí a defensa saltando de su lugar -pueden ayudarla...- pidió esperanzador -esos estudiantes la ayudaron cuando colapso- afirmaba para incredibilidad de quienes ya llevaban a la niña al filo del abismo.

-De que hablas anciano- pregunto amenazante el líder de los supervisores -¿no hablaras?- pregunto pero se encogió de hombros desinteresado, ordenando que reanudaran el sacrificio.

Temblaban de impotencia en la sombra de su escondite, la escena se desarrollaba en crudeza para cualquier testigo… Aladdin no podía soportarlo y el silencio de su comunicador también lo torturaba ¿no iba a hacer nada? No evito preguntarse.

No había emociones por parte del tutor, más al ver como los más viejos imploraban por la vida de la niña llorando al filo del vacío sin ser escuchados… dejándola caer.

Una sonrisa despiadada del líder ante el jadeo de todos-escuchen todos, aquí solo son ganado que producen magoi... aquel que no pueda... ES SOLO BASURA- aseguro.

Aladdin al igual que titus no podían quedarse fuera de esto, tan rápido como se lo permitieron ambos se lanzaron de la oscuridad, sin importar dejarse mostrar por los otros magos... dejando que un conflicto se desatara.

En las sombras de una casa, presenciando todo de manera aburrida se encontraba Kiritsugu, que suspiro un poco apesumbrado a la exhibición de violencia en el lugar -el niño tiene vena de héroe- murmuro al negar.

Exhalando de su cigarro ajeno al conflicto o la oportuna intervención de Myers, el asesino no evito soltar su arma que ya estaba preparada para ser detonada… sonrió despiadado, si no fuera por los mocosos… hubiera hecho una masacre ahí misma y con eso, volado su cubierta.

Aunque también aceptando que si ese mocoso estuviera herido… tampoco mostraría piedad.

Dando la espalda a la escena para retirarse, Kiritsugu sabia que este era el momento en que su propia posición en ese lugar estaría concluido… todo lo visto en ese lugar era prueba que necesitaba para asegurar la intervención de su rey.

Saber debía enterarse y con esto interferir, antes de que el idiota de Mogamett provocara algo que estuviera fuera de sus manos.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Neah20 fuera.


	18. Chapter 18

Reyes 18

El enfrentamiento fue inminente, Aladdin miro al hombre que se erguía enfrente de el en una aura demasiado aplastante entre sombras de esa habitación oscura en una de sus tantas facetas que aprendió en el convivió.

Acudió tan pronto fue dejado en su habitación después de ser reprendido por la violación a un área prohibida, se había escurrido con la meta de reclamar el haber sido abandonado… casi había visto morir una niña a manos de los magos y el tío Kiri no había intercedido.

Era tanta su furia por lo ajeno de ese hombre que pensó era bueno, que le ofreció cabida en su reino como aprendiz... pero verlo realizar las mismas acciones apáticas como en Baldadd era algo que no podía perdonar.

Entro sin tocar esa habitación, pero se paró en seco cuando una de las mariposas conocida a sus ojos paso a su lado… no era anormal, lo raro era el color negro profundo tiñéndola esto lo obligo a mirar adentro de la habitación con un nudo en su estomago.

Kiritsugu estaba sentado en la silla bajo la luz de la luna, su figura ensombrecida lo suficiente para casi opacarlo sin embargo sus ojos estaban puestos al exterior mientras una sonrisa ladina aterradora era diferenciable a esa distancia.

Toda su ira parecía irse lejos en estos momentos, sintió la preocupación de la depravación para el hombre austero como su destino trágico.

-A estas alturas ya es inevitable, mocoso- su tono era el común pero había algo más, esos ojos oscuros eran tan fríos que encogieron al niño -Avalon ingresara directamente a enfrentar a Magnostadt- era un tono de ultimátum, no había duda que esto sería realizado con efectividad.

Aladdin levanto su rostro en shock donde sus pensamientos o malestares anteriores eran nada a comparación del panorama expuesto con esta crudeza -Tio Kiri, no haga eso- pidió, aun sabiendo la bondad de ese reino… su intervención, significaba algo grave.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Aladdin- espeto llamándolo por su nombre después de todo ese tiempo, ojos oscuros eran profundos y recriminadores -¿o es que crees que lo que están haciendo está bien?- se inclinó interesado de su respuesta.

La apariencia abatida de todos en ese agujero, conformes con su trato con su destino… bajo la mirada el magi, conociendo la sensación… reviviéndola en cada segundo de su corta estancia -no se pueden salvar a todos… Aladdin- la voz era seca, tan fría que lo obligo a mirarlo encender un cigarro ajeno -pero se puede intentar remediarlo- aconsejo.

El rukh se lavó volviendo a su tono gris, exhalando un poco de humo pensativo en un silencio incomodo solo para uno de sus integrantes… era difícil divisar el panorama del Tío Kiri, pero los objetivos parecían claros a su vista.

-Nuestro rey no es alguien que debas dudar, Aladdin- apago el cigarro a medio fumar, lanzando un sonoro suspiro para llamarlo de cercas -quizás no sea el método ideal, ni siquiera es el correcto… pero hay ocasiones, en que se necesita ensuciar las manos para lograr un objetivo- palmeo la cabeza con calidez -no debes entender, pero lo harás en un futuro-

-Invadir no es la opción- Aladdin expreso apretando sus puños, aunque era la primera vez que hablaba de su rey, aun en su austeridad o ligero desagrado era notable el respeto pero todavía en la mente del magi… estaba la posibilidad de ser el detonante para que esa anomalía creciera.

Kiritsugu lo miro largamente -Arturo nunca hará eso- agrego escéptico por tal comentario, llamando la atención del magi que ahora se sentía perdido.

-Pero…- aun no podía lograr ver el panorama, pareciera que cuando comprendía al hombre este se alejaba más, viéndolo ahí entre las sombras de la luz de la luna… solo meditaba lo desconocido que era Kiritsugu Emiya en todo los ámbitos.

-No llegues a conclusiones erróneas- arqueando la ceja el mago oscuro desestimo -solo estate atento, mañana será un día magnifico- olfateo al ponerse de pie -así que vete a descansar, hay que prepararnos para lo que el director esté planeando para contrarrestar su mala imagen-

Dio un paso hacia atrás, su mirada era baja ante la mirada penetrante del siempre calmado hombre cuyo destino estaba entre el bien y mal.

Él estaba decidido a soplar su cubierta cuando fueron obvio los objetivos de Mogamett en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo a primera hora, era cuestión de estrategia y no era necesario esforzarse para adivinar esto.

Cuando el niño se fue, Kiritsugu miro las sombras de un rincón -encuentra a Arturo- ordeno a la aparente nada.

De entre las sombras, Curufin salía en su porte elegante para inclinarse en obediencia -como diga, señor Kiritsugu- fue su tono amable característico.

-Asegúrale el tema a tratar y la urgencia de esta- soltó un suspiro, no sabiendo si estaba haciendo lo correcto en dejar en manos de esa pequeña el destino de estos reinos.

El mago súbdito afirmo -¿está bien confiar en el niño?- no evito cuestionar, aun en su silencio podía notar la duda en ese pequeño pero aun la propia estaba vigente… aunque juro lealtad a Avalon, todavía tenía aprecio a Magnostadt.

-No dejes que las emociones empañen tu juicio, Curufin- castigo con ausencia, encendiendo un cigarro en el ambiente silencioso.

El mago se sintió atrapado, al parecer su verdadera pregunta descubierta -lo siento- expreso con humildad.

-Tenemos que hacer esto de la manera más precavida- Emiya simplemente dijo, el mago demostró su valía en su convivio y también la sutileza con la que se movía en las líneas de confianza de Mogamett -no queremos que este reino, caiga- expreso su deseo, uno que no es propio pues aun cuando repudio su propios ideales… seguía teniendo el objetivo de salvar a la gente.

Era una cualidad que tenía similar a la antes Saber, muerto que admitirlo.

-Como ordene- Curufin respondió a la despedida, confiando plenamente en su rey para entrar de nuevo a las sombras, desapareciendo en instantes.

Kiritsugu se asomó por la ventana con decepción de todo esto, era un reino asombroso con buenas bases… pero traía arrastrando una fundación sangrienta, no es que estuviera cautivado… muchos reinos fueron forjados con sangre, como lo fue Sindria o Kou.

Pero caer por el mismo motivo ¿no hacía que todo este trabajo se fuera a la basura?

-Ahora Saber, ¿Qué harás?- Ojos oscuros se opacaron en recuerdos, había contactado con Avalon recibiendo la información que Arturo no estaba en el reino… de todos los tiempos, pareciera que el encierro autoimpuesto había acabado.

También recibió las noticias de los contenedores metálicos además del fallecimiento del señor del Norte, era una lástima… Mufasa era un buen hombre, aunque consiguió que el djinn se mantuviera para ser heredado a su hija primogénita Shiba todavía era una lástima.

Ahora estaba este problema, el tiempo había llegado y aunque su antes servant era todo lo que despreciaba con sus ideales tan inocentes, todavía tenía el carisma para poder influir a un escenario más benigno.

-Arturia, ven y muéstranos tu ideal- la burla estaba en su tono a pesar de sus reflexiones, el mundo era distinto a esos sentimientos de moral esplendidos de este rey de los caballeros.

Aunque sus emociones fueran contradictorias, no quería ser el motivo de la anomalía, aunque dudaba que esto fuera de manera limpia... no era tan optimista como para asumir que Mogamett daría su brazo a torcer tan facilmente.

XXXXX

Kouen caminaba entre los pasillos del palacio, la servidumbre se apartaba de su camino con la cabeza baja en total sumisión pero no les prestó atención… en su andar acompasado, no evito que esos ojos mostraran un brillo codicioso cuando llego a la puerta deseada.

La abrió sin cuidado, la oscuridad era común en esa zona a su preferencia siendo el mayor de los dominios de su gusto… ando con cuidado por los estantes cubiertos de pesados volúmenes cubiertos de cuero, el olor era el mismo de papel y tinta que le hacía sentir cómodo.

Se ubicó hasta la parte más lejana donde una solitaria ventana que nunca había visto, siendo su zona preferida el centro y más oscuro lugar… pero ahí estaba quien buscaba.

Su perfil era perfecto, su ceño era pacifico mientras leía con diligencia un tomo que recargaba en su regazo con sus dedos delicados pasando a la siguiente página… sus ropas le daban un toque especial con sus piernas aparentemente cruzadas para darle altura a su lectura.

-Buen día, Rey Arturo- Kouen saludo al acercarse para sentarse en la silla vacía enfrente, aun con su actitud ajena estaba complacido por la compañía.

-Buen día, Príncipe Kouen- aclamo la rubia al alzar su mirada en una educada inclinación.

Había unos guardias ocultos en las sombras, él podía saberlo por las siluetas entre los estantes al pendiente del rey visitante -tu escolta es muy protectora- no evito burlarse, tomando uno de los libros apilados para ser leídos.

Arturo le dio una mirada en blanco, negó con un bufido -no se puede hacer nada- expreso desinteresada.

Una sonrisa irónica bien oculta -con lo que paso el día anterior, estoy seguro estos cuidados no son exagerados- apunto a favor.

No había nada que decir sobre el asunto, no habían pasado ni dos días cuando "misteriosamente" personas de rostro oculto ingresaron al palacio con el objetivo de eliminar a la usurpadora de Gyokuen donde Arturo salvo a la "inocente" victima.

Era amargo saber que culpaban a los príncipes inconformes de la toma de poder, pero tampoco contradijo nada… bastaba con saber su postura, para que se diera cuenta que el propio Arturo no creyó por completo en la puesta en escena.

Agradable saber que no eran tan incautos para dejarse cautivar por su emperatriz.

-¿Me dirás la naturaleza de tu arma?- Kouen exigió con la amabilidad que podía, no era mucha por lo cual se escuchó agresivo -o ¿Dónde la guardas?- inclino su cabeza esperando que esta apareciera como dicen los rumores hiso en el atentado.

Arturo le dio una mirada aburrida por el intento -no- agrego regresando a su lectura e ignorando el aura desagradable del insatisfecho por la respuesta.

Fue momentáneo, pero Excalibur estuvo presente durante ese incidente… sabia la emperatriz también estaba al pendiente por tal razón… su arma santa.

Mas misterios se agregaban entorno a ese reino, Kouen acepto la negativa por el momento pero lo intentaría en lo que durara la visita… era terco.

-Su emperatriz desea que pase tiempo con ella- la voz neutral de Arturo rompió el silencio formal.

Kouen arqueo la ceja inquisitiva para más ilustración que eso, los esmeralda lo vio con regocijo disimulado.

-Reforzar los lazos entre mujeres líderes en un mundo de hombres- explico con educación, pero sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa ladina.

El primer príncipe bufo, negando cual estupidez dicha -entonces, deben llamar a la suma sacerdotisa de Reim- aconsejo con sarcasmo estricto.

Arturo abandono la lectura, recargándose en su silla pero la alegría en su rostro normalmente neutro -Buen consejo- expreso -se lo comentare durante la reunión- índica como si en verdad estuviera pensando tomar la iniciativa.

Kouen bufo pero continuo con su lectura -Tu caballero está muy unido a mi hermana- expreso ligeramente.

No era mentira, Lancelot y Hakuei era normal verlos caminar entorno a los jardines en pláticas amenas de cualquier cosa (o eso escucho de la servidumbre) no era algo que le importara, pero las especulaciones aumentaban a favor de kou.

Arturo trajo consigo un rostro carente de emociones, pareciera que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y por un momento el príncipe trato de entender a que se debía la seriedad con la que tomaba su comentario.

Esos esmeralda eran ausentes.

XXXXX

Desde la cima del palacio de kou, sentado de manera despreocupada Judal miraba el paisaje con una sonrisa salvaje un destello peligroso en sus ojos hacia el jardín principal.

Una interacción estaba por suceder, se asomó como si con esta acción fuera ya parte de dicho intercambio -¿y porque?- se regañó con un voltear de ojos, él era el sumo sacerdote y tenía todo el derecho de estar presente más cuando esos dos comenzaron a ingresar al palacio.

….

Arturo caminaba solitario por este pasaje sin su comitiva o eso fingía, disfrutaba de los momentos como estos donde respirar libremente estaban accesible… sintió cada presencia no solo de su escolta, también la propia emperatriz estaba al pendiente.

Era inquietante la agudeza y astucia de esa mujer, aun con su fingida inocencia podía hacerla un enemigo formidable… no evito una sonrisa presuntuosa asomándose por sus labios al predecir que arruino los planes de Gyokuen por ser mujer.

Irónico, por supuesto.

Ojos esmeraldas ausentes en un pensamiento amargándolo ante un radical cambio de los mismos, dirigidos a Lancelot… su fiel caballero.

El viento soplo removiéndole el cabello, miro el cielo incierto y una ligera sonrisa adorno su semblante de porcelana… a pesar de sus dudas, miedos deseaba que aquel comentario que escucho de Kouen fuera verdad… aunque sabía, los tormentos eran más grandes para la mente oscura del caballero.

Como ella, tenía pecados que pagar aun en esta nueva vida.

Y el amor por su "reina" todavía estaba vigente como para tener el inocente pensamiento que Lancelot en verdad consideraría tomar un paso de ese tipo… aunque Hakuei era una princesa digna de tales atenciones, todavía no podía ser la que remplazara a Ginebra.

-Buenas Tardes, Rey Arturo- una voz neutral llamo la atención de la rubia, acercándose a paso noble era un joven de cabellos oscuros peinado de acuerdo a su jerarquía y ropas ricas en bordados oscuras o blancas, una cicatriz empañando un poco su rostro.

Ofreció una sonrisa educada -Buenas Tardes, Príncipe Hakuryuu- correspondió con respeto en una ligera inclinación.

Se instaló en el pasto unos centímetros de la figura femenina, al joven se sonrojo ligeramente parecía dudoso casi midiéndola ocasionando que arqueara su ceja demandante.

Tosiendo de manera cortes, el príncipe dudaba lo que Judal le indico y el interés por este soberano pero lo intentaría -yo quisiera hablar con usted- expreso más formal, manteniéndose firme ante la mirada penetrante de esos esmeraldas.

Enfrentándose, Arturo mantuvo sus manos en una postura recatada en parte delantera ojos fijos con atención curiosa de esta petición -adelante- empujo.

El chico dio un salto -si gusta ¿podría ser en otro lado?- pidió el príncipe con incertidumbre, mirando el entorno -¿a solas?- agrego al ver en las sombras la escolta del rey que lo miraban con sospecha.

Arturo miro lo que el joven príncipe -por supuesto- accedió no sintiendo malicia alguna, menos viéndolo ahí incomodo a pesar de la primera apariencia brava inicial-si puede indicarme el camino- pidió a lo que el príncipe indico con su mano.

Ambos caminaron en silencio a través de los pasillos, cada uno con su atención hacia el frente ignorando la sorpresa de la servidumbre y en algún punto la propia Hakuei, para llegar a una de las grandes puertas donde una sala esperaba del otro lado.

La selección del lugar era común, la biblioteca era su propio escondite donde era normal ser encontrada por Kouen, pero aun así Arturia entro como si fuera la primera vez… examinando con cuidado y dando un asentimiento casual a las miradas de su acompañante.

En el rincón lejano, iluminado por la ventana, una mesa descansaba con sus sillas… sin embargo pudo ver que alguien ya los esperaba con una sonrisa arrogante que casi la antes Servant se obligó a no tomarlo para lanzarlo fuera del recinto.

-Hola, Rey Arturo- expreso en fingida educación, esa sonrisa espeluznante de maldad que le saco un suspiro.

Arturo compartió un vistazo al príncipe que parecía igual de sorprendido por esta intervención -Buenas tardes, sumo sacerdote- saludo con cortesía.

Chasqueando los dientes desinteresado, señalando las sillas postuladas a su lado el magi oscuro tenía sus ojos llenos de diversión -¿ya le dijiste?- pidió al príncipe.

Hakuryuu se tensó, negando con un suspiro.

Arturo se sentó pero se mantuvo en una postura de fácil acceso, miro a ambos adolescentes en un aire cómplice que parecían a punto de compartir.

En una actitud más tensa, el joven príncipe miro a los esmeraldas con sombría expresión -esta propuesta la hice a Sindria, ellos aceptaron- dijo como apertura, en una estrategia para demostrar que el reino del sur está en esa jugada, igual influir al pequeño reino a unirse con esta finta.

Arturo se recargo en el respaldo, cruzando sus piernas y los brazos en la silla en una apariencia formal, su aspecto era de total atención afirmando en silencio para que el chico continuara con el tema que le llamaba la atención al saber a la alianza marina involucrada.

-Quiero una alianza- Hakuryuu lanzo con seriedad mientras las dudas se marchaban de su mente, el recuerdo del rechazo de Hakuei y la burla de Gyokuen presentes -una alianza para destronar a mi madre- la convicción estaba en su tono.

No había reacción de sorpresa en el rostro sin edad por un momento el sol ilumino para darle un aspecto aún más sobrio, solo un cálculo desplazando esos esmeraldas en curiosos -motivo- pidió inclinando su cabeza.

La sonrisa de Judal creció hasta hacerlo temible, su atención por completo en la segunda singularidad ahora su mayor objetivo tratando el tema tan fríamente… ¿era de hielo? No lo sabía pero tomo una apariencia relajada para seguir observando.

Hakuryuu dudo -ella… ella usurpo el trono- expreso secamente.

-¿Tu mandaste a matarla?- pidió Arturo sobre el incidente pasado, sabia la respuesta pero prefería fingir demencia.

El príncipe salto -por supuesto que no- agrego con desagrado, exaltado pero se recompuso con vergüenza ante la mirada esmeralda de castigo -ella seguro levanto ese espectáculo por su propia voluntad-

Una sonrisa burlona de Judal, no había duda que Arturo lo sabía ¿Por qué preguntaba? Bueno no castigaría la lógica del rey, estaba curioso de como manejaba esto.

Arturo sin embargo parecía fija en el adolescente sin ninguna expresión delatándola -pero este no es el motivo que te mueve, joven príncipe- su tono era neutral llamando a la firmeza del susodicho por puro respeto -usted, esta solo por venganza- pidió.

Ampliando sus ojos, ambos adolescentes se miraron.

-Eres aguda, Arturo- aseguro con un nuevo interés Judal, sonriendo ante la oportunidad de conversar para inclinarse interesado -ahora, si sabes esto ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Quiero oírlo de su boca- expreso la antes servant con un ligero suspiro, ojos brillaron en decepción que encogieron a Hakuryuu.

-Ella mato a mis hermanos, a mi padre y después…- apretó sus manos en su regazo, el sumo sacerdote borro toda diversión solo neutralidad pero el brillo prometedor al ver el rukh teñirse se su actual candidato -quiero vengarlos- admitió.

Era algo que solo diría abiertamente a gente de confianza, aun a Sinbad se retuvo algo de información pero ahí estaba… aceptando todo con un rey que solo había visto de lejos, levanto su atención al invitado y este tenía un gesto neutral pero ojos esmeralda desplazaban un brillo intenso.

Tenía una belleza distinta a Morgiana ¿Por qué se acordaba de ella?

El consuelo estaba lejos de ser familiar, Arturo nunca fue una persona sentimental a grandes rasgos pero viendo al príncipe pidiéndole una alianza para ir en contra de la actual emperatriz era algo similar-he visto reinos caer por el mismo motivo, joven príncipe- admitió con tristeza -grandes reinos, hermosos en aparente estabilidad…- se sumergió en un recuerdo, ella en la cima de una loma repleta de cadáveres… a sus pies la figura conocida, el rostro de ella misma… no… de su hijo mirándola con el último aliento arrebatado -destruidos por la venganza- bajo la vista.

Ahorrándose que pensaba que su distanciamiento, la manera en que trato a Mordred también habían sido alimentadores de esta cadena de sucesos desagradables.

Un odio a ella misma.

Judal miro el rukh entorno al rey Arturo, este parecía tambalearse a pesar de tener todavía su color puro… era… ¿extraño? Un color distinto, casi torcido y esto le regreso su gran sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera hablar… empujar la depravación, estaba de nuevo la neutralidad.

-Tiene el apoyo de Sindria, joven príncipe- expreso al ponerse de pie provocando que los otros saltaran de su lugar.

-¿Es una negativa?- pidió el sumo sacerdote con desagrado.

Hakuryuu no parecía decepcionado, por el contrario pensativo ante la angustia momentánea de Arturo… unos ojos como si ella hubiera vivido en carne propia las consecuencias de esas venganzas dichas en tercera persona.

Los esmeralda vieron fríos al magi -si- aseguro con un suspiro -Sin embargo, alguien tiene que ver por las consecuencias de esos futuros conflictos- dijo con amargura -El apoyo de Sindria bastara… pero nosotros, Avalon respaldaremos a sus civiles… joven príncipe- prometió.

Hakuryuu amplio sus ojos en sorpresa, viendo como la diminuta reina se marchaba con la gracia conocida sin agregar nada, ni cuestiones más profundas o pidiéndole algo a cambio… las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, pues no pensaba en las personas que afectarían su aspirante a guerra civil.

Bajo la vista, no fue directo pero sintió que estaba siendo reprendido por inmaduro ¿su venganza valía la pena?

-Por supuesto- indico en voz alta interrumpiendo las quejas infantiles de Judal, este lo miro con una sonrisa gatuna -seguiremos con esto, Judal… arrancaremos a esa bruja de su trono- dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Más firme que nunca.

XXXX

En una isla del sur….

La oficina iluminada por las diversas ventanas, suaves alfombras adornaban el lugar dándole un ambiente cómodo al que trabajaba en el escritorio con papelería dispersa.

Sinbad levantaba la vista del documento en cuestión, sus ojos dorados opacados por el paso de "esa" fecha que le traía memorias desagradables… promesas que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

-Un mundo sin guerras- expreso a la nada sabiendo que estas palabras no eran escuchadas, pero tenía la intención de hacerlas realidad.

Regreso su atención a otro escrito en el rincón del escritorio lujoso, los removió con su mano enjoyada hasta encontrarla para sacarla y acercarla en intensión de volverla a leer.

Recargando su mentón en su mano apoyada en la mesa, los dorados atentos a las palabras como si en cada lectura, fuera a cambiar… sonrió, fue ligera y prometedor el gesto que iluminaba todo su ambiente.

Este reporte fue entregado después de obtener la información de Zepar sembrado en Avalon, el viento soplo en la habitación trayendo consigo el olor a flores diversas… no era necesario desviar su atención al documento cuando sabia quien estaba instalándose detrás de su silla.

Una figura alta se imponía en el respaldo, cabellos blancos levantados por la rebeldía brotaban a través de la capucha blanca sujeta con intrincados listones azules que la unían al resto de la túnica del mismo color donde más de sus cabellos salían mostrándolo como largo, pantalones holgados negros con líneas doradas… un pesado báculo extravagante descansaba en su mano pálida del lado izquierdo.

Su rostro no era visible, su presencia casi un viento de la primavera.

-Satisfecho con el informe- su tono era informal, divertido pero cortes en gravedad suave para oídos testigos.

Sinbad no levanto su atención por completo al invasor, en un inicio salto de su lugar…. Pero ahora sabiendo sus intenciones, este solo era un aliado inesperado que tratar.

-Por supuesto- agrego el rey al soltar el documento.

El hombre se inclinó interesado, poniendo su mano en el hombro -ella tiene un don natural- expreso en un arranque nostálgico.

Los dorados lo vieron de reojo no gustando del ligero interés al saberlo se detuvo en la palabra "Arturo" pero desechándolo a favor de la prioridad -no estarás retractándote- pidió amenazante.

-Por supuesto que no, mi rey- agrego jovial retrocediendo en una actitud infantil -pero tendrás muchos enemigos ¿está seguro de querer hacer esto?- replico.

-No admito dudas de ti, mi grand caster… - inquirió -pero estoy seguro de hacerlo- expreso al apoyarse en el respaldo, mirando hacia el frente en vez del hombre con el que conversaba.

Un sonido pensativo -supongo que no tendrás rival- admitió -pero todavía esta Lancelot y Bedivere- contabilizo -eso sin contar a esos master- miro inquisitivo a través de las sombras.

-esto será realizado en el momento justo- se puso de pie comenzando a andar hacia la puerta -no habrá como irse en mi contra, sin provocar al mundo- la arrogancia estaba presente.

El hombre de blanco se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al rey de los mares con el cual se decidio hacer presente -también esta ese magi-

-Yunnan no se meterá- expreso a la ligera, aunque sorprendido de saber que el viajero había escogido también a Arturo como candidato.

¿Destino?

Sinbad miro a su aliado quien compartió información interesante de Avalon, aunque no el motivo de su fundación que parecía desconocer también… recordó cada memoria compartida y la vida que atravesó Arturo en donde concluyo con desgracia.

Interesante saberlos de otro mundo, pero lo supero al ser variables que afectaban ahora mismo -con esto la aliviaremos del destino de un rey- expreso con seriedad.

-Pero un rey no debe estar solo- la tristeza flotaba esas palabras del Caster que eran familiares para el múltiple conquistador… Zepar en aquel día de conquista sugirió eso, el tomaría dicho consejo ahora a estas alturas.

No había traiciones esta vez.

-No lo estaremos- agrego Sinbad con una meta fija, Avalon era digno de su alianza pero la terquedad de Arturo era uno de los obstáculos… sin embargo ahora tenía un plan que tomaría, uno que la orillaría a él.

Las flores apareciendo en ilusiones a los pies de la figura blanca -solo por esto, solo por salvarla a ella de ese destino… mi rey… Asegurare de que consigas sus atenciones-

-como singularidades- concluyo Sinbad, pronto fue empujado de bruces rompiendo todo aire solemne.

-SIN- llamo Jafar viendo a su rey en el suelo, sintió la brisa de flores golpeando sus sentidos otra vez… busco con precaución en la habitación ignorando al convaleciente -que hacías- pidió manteniendo la neutralidad, ese aire estricto instalado en el general.

No había nadie, pero los sentidos del antes asesino no lo engañaban.

-Nada- mintió el rey en el suelo, siendo ayudado a levantarse para sacudirse pasando por alto la mirada herida del antes asesino.

Había sospechas, rumores entre los generales y el más cercano para descubrirlo no podía más que notar el ambiente a primavera cada vez más seguido… ese aire ausente de su rey ponía nerviosos a todos, hasta el propio Sharrkan se culpaba por haber arruinado la visita de Avalon.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sinbad pidió en tono neutral.

Entonces el general saco algo de entre sus manos, ahí un papel oficial de Magnostadt cerrando sus fronteras además de anunciando el conflicto con Reim llamando a toda su sorpresa, pero la astucia también desfilaba.

La oportunidad parecía presentarse para el rey de los mares.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo!  
en el que sigue ya pasare la reunión y el detonante para la carta de cierre de fronteras de Magnostadt!

También curufin.

Si, en esta ocasión no di tanta vuelta a la muerte del señor del norte… Mufasa se nos ha ido! Pero su hija tomo su lugar.

tambien hubo interacion con Hakuryuu! recordandole su propia caida por venganza... no tiene el valor de aconsejar, asi que Avalon solo apoyara a los damnificados.

Gracias por sus comentarios, como verán si cambio en este punto la historia… en algo, pero es porque tengo lagunas mentales de lo que iba en la original! Uff eso me pasa por borrarla y no asegurar el respaldo por completo.

Neah20 fuera


	19. Chapter 19

Reyes 19

En las orillas de la isla principal un evento fúnebre era llevado a cabo con testigo numerosos que eran sus civiles, señores y guardias en sus mejores ropas con la actitud de respeto a la familia así como tratar de consolar a los niños diversos de los orfanatos de las islas del norte.

Una cruz cristiana era labrada para ser ubicada en la isla correcta en un símbolo para ser respetado.

Bedivere junto con Bazett dejaban a la deriva un barco en representación del hombre leal que cayó en la búsqueda de un incentivo para el preciado reino que era Avalon… Mufasa siempre seria recordado, era un milagro que el contenedor hubiera quedado bajo la condición de ser blandido por la primogénita.

-Esto será un mal presagio- aclamo la maga ajustando su cabello detrás de la oreja, mirando el horizonte mientras la multitud se dispersaba en un silencioso luto.

El joven caballero miro reflexivo, soltó un largo suspiro -espero que no lo sea- aclamo a todo lo que es bueno para que solo sea una piedra en el camino.

-Sabes que todo se está moviendo ¿verdad?- Bazett miro el entorno a las palomas blancas casi inocentes revoloteando en el panorama, tan visibles a sus ojos pero también un incentivo para sospechar.

-¿Quieres que tenga miedo?- quiso sonar divertido, pero el confiable caballero fracaso ante su mirada torturada.

La antes master le lanzo un desplante irritado -No insinuó que nuestro rey está en peligro- se defendió ante la caótica mentalidad del caballero, era fácil saber que su mundo flota entorno a Arturo que parecían relacionarlo todo con el (ella).

-Lo siento- ofreció en ofrenda el rubio, mientras su mano brillaba a la luz del sol con los susurros de quienes todavía estaban en el entorno fúnebre en ecos -hay personas tan capaces como guardaespaldas, es solo que lo olvido- se amparó.

Lancelot era confiable para la protección de su rey, Maedhros, Maglor eran dos señores en excelentes condiciones para respaldarlo… agregando a Manwe, Melkor y Yavanna quien era la elite de sus guardias sin contar a la tripulación capacitada en el manejo del barco.

Bazett lo miro largamente, no podía decir que no entendía su preocupación… Camelot era un peso que en ocasiones olvidaba que cargaban esos caballeros en un miedo valido de que volviera a repetirse la historia.

Eran leyendas que escucho de niña, pero tantas historias que no eran grabadas en los relatos pasados de generación a generación… no era invasiva para preguntar directamente a cada uno de los que conformo ese viejo reino, como llego a despedazarse.

-Nuestra fama ha crecido con las elecciones de nuestros señores- cambio el tema, muy consciente de la imagen que ahora proyectaban al exterior.

-Soy consciente que el general Muu Alexius junto con ese niño Alibaba serán precursores de este rumor- Bedivere negó casi divertido en el recuerdo de aquella visita fugaz hace algunas semanas.

-Tan decepcionados de no coincidir con nuestro rey- Bazett estuvo de acuerdo dando una mirada tan comprensiva al caballero por las intenciones ocultas de solicitar la presencia de Arturo ante la sacerdotisa de Reim.

Era temeraria su conclusión, pero acordaron a no divulgar las sospechas en voz alta antes de siquiera confirmarlo.

-Señores- llamo la voz de Vilya a sus espaldas ocasionando que ese ambiente cómplice se rompiera para enfrentar con sorpresa no solo a los señores sino también al consejo de magos (Shiba parecía removerse fuera de tono al ser novata, una chica con los rasgos de su padre).

-Ella ha estado lejos tanto tiempo, en varios pendientes… ¿están seguros que todo está bien? ¿Le avisaron sobre esto?- fue Feanor quien se acercaba en su actitud aplastante, era el más desconfiado y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para dejar en visto sus claras intenciones de armar una comitiva de recuperación a su rey.

Todos miraron al señor de la isla del este, para negar por tal tema fuera de cuestión confiando en la guardia además era seguro la noticia a estas alturas apenas estaría llegando a oídos de su rey referente a la pérdida del señor del norte.

Clow tomaba la palabra siendo un aire profesional instalado -¿han llegado a una conclusión referente a la misiva de Magnostadt?- pregunto con profesionalismo.

Fue repentino este oficio informando el cierre de fronteras del país de los magos, algunos eran desconfiados con la falta de información de Kiritsugu pero no lo decían abiertamente a los que actualmente administran Avalon.

Había una guerra y Kiritsugu no advertía nada desde el interior desde que tuvieron el último contacto (donde le dieron el dato del fallecimiento del señor del norte).

Un arqueo de ceja para compartir una mirada con Bazett -hay que prepararnos- indico Bedivere en un aspecto altivo -posiblemente la intervención de nuestro reino sea necesario en un futuro- dijo algo incierto.

Pero aun alguien como él podía seguir el camino que se estaba labrando más rápido de lo deseado, si Kiritsugu planeaba algo era seguro que los involucraría más con las sospechas referentes a Magnostadt… no lograba comprender en todo la mentalidad aguda de ese hombre, pero lo que sea hay que prepararse para respaldarlo si los deseos de su rey lo acompañan.

-Está seguro que ese mago no hará algo fuera de la voluntad de nuestro rey- Aredhel no quería sonar acusadora, pero no lo evito las impresiones de ese hombre no eran las mejores a pesar de ser parte de los fundadores.

-Puede parecer el más rebelde, pero ese mago apático no actúa sin informar al rey Arturo- alentó Bazett siendo la que más ha convivido con ese hombre.

Amras y Amrod miraron confundidos pero guardaron sus molestias referente a lealtades… mientras Clow anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta a una velocidad demoledora, casi calculando provisiones y quizás anticipando necesidades que no sabían si iban a utilizar.

Todos se miraron bajo la luz del sol, los vientos cambiaban y podían sentirlo.

XXXXX

La sala del rector era amplia con la arquitectura predominante en Magnostadt, arrastrando su túnica el viejo Mogamet caminaba para alzar su presencia encima de quien estaba sentado en la silla de piedra en medio de varios profesores quienes lanzaban miradas sucias sin recato.

Doron, Yakov, Fyodor, Ashoka, Eberhart y Lilimana eran los más deseosos de que la sentencia de muerte sea dada para lograr sacar un poco de su frustración ante el descarado traidor a quien le habían dado asilo.

Myers tenía un aspecto de traición pero tratando de mantener su porte neutral en respaldar a Matal Mogamett al ubicarse en el costado del acusado… mientras en el otro lado Irene tomaba la misma posición.

-A pesar de conocer la verdad, sigues apoyando a un rey Goi- fue el tono mortal del rector quien rompió esta tensión, tan decepcionado de la repentina lealtad de ese mago en medio de la reformación ideológica donde quería demostrar la verdad ante las mentes de todos los niños.

Emiya solo se acomodó en la silla, nada molesto por los grilletes en sus manos -La verdad de los ganadores, rector- sus ojos no reaccionaron a los insultos volando en su dirección cuando la mano del anciano se levantó para llamar el silencio.

Apretó los labios en disgusto, las palabras de Kiritsugu habían tenido peso que no deseaba a estas alturas a favor de los goi -declarar tal cosa… ahora con la guerra en puerta parece carecer de valor tu amenaza- aclamo cansado el rector.

-Como si no esperaras una guerra en puertas- Kiritsugu exhalo un aliento dramático mientras una bofetada era tomada por su mejilla a manos de Irene.

-SILENCIO- rugió indignada recibiendo una mirada sin pasión del castigado, para Doron no pasó desapercibido la falta de reacción de su hermana a torturar a un traidor.

-Sabes que el castigar alguien de tu tipo sería un ejemplar para los niños, más cuando "tu" rey no esté aquí para respaldarte- indico el rector -morir como una herramienta sin valor-

-Asumes muy mal del rey Arturo… podía ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca abandona a los suyos- su tono no vacilo de la neutralidad, pero a pesar de los roces podía confiar en que Arturo no lo dejaría morir -además, estas contando como si tuvieras la oportunidad…- fue cortado cuando otra bofetada le fue dada.

-En verdad que eres arrogante, Kiritsugu- escupió la rubia con total ira -no nos rendiremos ante ningún rey- dijo con total convicción, mirando a Myers para que la apoyara con su látigo pero no recibió más que un gesto apático pero nervioso ¿Qué le sucedía? No esperaba esto de ella… pero pareciera que ese hombre le había hecho algo.

-Suficiente Irene- llamo Mogamett con su rostro oscurecido acallando al resto de la sala -tu castigo puede esperar en esta situación- declaro amablemente, había tenido una discusión similar con Aladdin y estaba por hacer el mismo ofrecimiento.

Kiritsugu no mostro gesto alguno prediciendo una de las actitudes de portada en modo manipulador del anciano, ya podía ver la confianza ciega aumentada por lo que sabía estaba por hacer.

-me preocupan todos los magos en este momento- dio un paso adelante Matal, casi el manto de abuelo bien intencionado en su lugar -este es el hogar de tantos de nosotros… no luchamos para ceder ante cualquier reino- rectifico no solo Reim incluía al propio Avalon.

Todos estaban orgullosos de sus palabras, era la razón para seguir al rector delante de esta guerra… querían un país para los magos y lucharían por este ideal hasta el fin.

-Me importa poco tu postura en ofrecer al rey Arturo de apoyo- se quitó el sombrero puntiagudo con una mirada aguda -pero ese problema lo veremos en su momento- desestimo con un goteo de desprecio que fue apoyado por el entorno con algo de vacilación pues algunos querían la sangre del traidor.

La mirada sin emoción de Emiya no vacilo en ninguna de sus palabras, aun el enfrentamiento estaba presente y podía decir que ninguna de esas personas iba a escuchar fácilmente a la antes Saber, cegados por su lealtad al director… era su prioridad en su mente que su postura en desventaja.

Mogamett llamo su atención con una presencia que hacia vibrar el rukh - quiero proteger este país y su gente de la amenaza más cercana -soltó un suspiro -con este fin, necesito que nos prestes tu fuerza… Kiritsugu Emiya-

Un aliento contenido de quienes no sospechaban del ofrecimiento del rector, otros agudos como Irene solo maldijo por lo bajo pero se mantuvo sabiamente callada ante la idea de tener aunque sea uno más a su causa.

El silencio se extendió, la mirada oscura contra la cansada del director… ningún movimiento parecía punto a ser efectuado, solo el ambiente se tensaba y algunos empezaban a irritarse por la falta de respeto ante la "Piedad" que demostraba su líder ante el traidor.

-Emiya… eres un mago como nosotros, deberías entendernos… apoyarnos en este frente- fue Myers quien dio un vistazo tenaz desde su postura, tratando de negociar con el que creyó algo más que amigos.

Emiya miro por encima de su hombro sin ninguna emoción, su cabello desordenado oscurecía en algo su rostro y esa ropa extranjera le daba un aire tan misterioso como el primer día en que lo conoció -Los entiendo pero no apruebo sus ideales- dijo por completo a responder a la maga de poca ropa.

La dureza de sus facciones amenazaba con ceder, Myers estaba como piedra apretando los labios y para cualquiera que no la conociera podían asumir que estaba en su modo estricto e intimidador… pero su hermano la veía vacilar ante la mirada del traidor.

Un suspiro defraudado de Emiya -no ves más allá de lo que el rector quiere que veas… pero no estoy dispuesto a discutir esto en este momento- volvió su mirada al rector -también se lo has ofrecido a Aladdin- pidió.

Matal Mogamett volvió a centrarse en el problema, la sospecha brotando ante el interés de ese hombre en uno de sus más prometedores estudiantes, escucho rumores que estaban cercas pero nunca fueron comprobados a ciencia cierta -que relación tienes con el niño- pidió no guardándose la cuestión.

-¿Importa?- contradijo con la pasión de un muerto Emiya, para sorpresa de los magos intercepto la mano de Irene que estaba por darle una bofetada por su falta de respeto.

Los grilletes caían a sus pies al ponerse de pie, Myers amplio sus ojos intentando reaccionar pero el director detuvo cualquier represalia por su repentina liberación del acusado… Irene fue lanzada al suelo sin darle una mirada.

-me he cansado de esta farsa… Mogamett… -Kiritsugu inicio planamente, sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo como si no estuviera siendo considerado como un traidor -así que dime… estás pensando con la cabeza o solo por el orgullo herido- pidió dando unos pasos amenazadores exhalando el primer humo.

-Contestaras mi ofrecimiento- el rector no contesto, desvió la atención de esta cuestión para lo que le interesaba.

Parados uno delante del otro rodeados por magos simpatizantes de los ideales de Magnostadt, apretando sus báculos o varitas para lanzarse a defender de este misterioso mago del reino de Avalon.

-¿Qué contesto el niño?- pidió Emiya no ofendido por el cambio de tema, ojos profundos en negrura enfocaron al anciano con una intensidad aplastante.

XXXXX

Curufin se inclinaba ante su rey en medio de esa sala que servía de aposentos provisionales en el imperio Kou, había dado un reporte detallado desde la pérdida del señor del norte hasta las últimas indicaciones de Kiritsugu pero ahora solo se agregaba un aviso de guerra que se enteró al interceptar una misiva de Magnostadt.

El mago estaba preocupado por Kiritsugu en este momento pero no lo diría abiertamente.

Arturo Pendragon exhalo un aliento contenido, no solo por el dolor de la falta de su señor Mufasa que podía asumir afectaba a cada uno de sus guardias, señores y caballero presentes en esta sala que estaba adornada según los colores del imperio… sino por los sucesos que parecían acumularse tan repentino.

-Pedir un enfrentamiento sin consentimiento- espeto muy enojado Lancelot, pues a estas alturas las noticias del mago parecían más un aviso que un permiso por parte del infiltrado en Magnostadt.

Maedhros y Maglor estaban totalmente de acuerdo con esta situación, aunque afectados todavía desaprobaban las acciones del mas rebelde de los fundadores… los guardias se mantuvieron callados pero también apoyaban el desacuerdo.

-No queremos que este reino caiga- interrumpió la voz pasible de Arturo, Curufin tuvo un escalofrió de las palabras tan similares que había escuchado de Kiritsugu -confió en el criterio de Emiya- se puso de pie tan altiva.

El mago ahora observaba que a pesar de las desconfianzas, el rey tenía una alta estima de Kiritsugu como para confiar en sus decisiones… Lancelot parecía volver a su rostro apacible afirmando en total lealtad al juicio de su señor.

-Hay que prepararse para partir- ordeno con fuerza para que la gente se dispersara en una mirada acerada -Curufin…- llamo.

El mago se puso de pie en la mejor disposición -sí, mi señor- se volvió a inclinar en respeto.

-Lamento que tu patria este en esta situación- era la comprensión en el tono de su rey lo que lo obligo a levantar la vista para coincidir con la calidez de los ojos esmeraldas -hare lo que este en mis manos para evitar una desgracia-

-Gracias mi rey- dijo con el corazón roto, ahora no podía evitar sus emociones que guardo durante todo los sucesos que se desarrollaron bajo la sombra de Kiritsugu… todo lo que Mogamett escondía y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer le pesaba.

Arturo denegó -descansa lo que dura nuestra preparación- volteo para mirar a la amplia sala -hay una guerra que detener y un reino que alinear- su voz era atronadora llena de esperanza a los oídos de un mago.

Pero Gyokuen no era feliz de que esta situación se estuviera desarrollando en sus narices.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno uno muy corto! para decir presente en estos lugares.

Tengo un vacío existencial con esta historia, pues sé que no iba de esta manera en la versión original (vuelvo a maldecir la perdida de los documentos) pero bueno.

No paso Sinbad, pero no significa que no esté por ahí tramando algo.

Neah20 fuera…. Que agradece su paciencia y que estén diciendo que actualice en mis otras historias, por lo menos así no la olvido.


	20. Chapter 20

Reyes 20

La plaza principal de Magnostadt se reunía cada mago del reino, grupos pequeños y apretados casi en un consuelo de la abrumante noticia de guerra otros preferían meditar en silencio con la tensión visible en sus rostros concentrados.

La calma de la ciudad era notable, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo… los ojos oscuros daban barridos desde su ubicación en la parte alta de esa gran plaza hasta encontrar a Aladdin junto con Titus y el chico de Heliohapt al que nunca se molestó en aprender el nombre.

Para Emiya Kiritsugu quien a estas alturas estaba involucrado contra su mejor juicio, los eventos bélicos de esta magnitud habían sido despedidos en su anterior vida… si no hubiera conocido a Shirou, quizás estuviera involucrado en algunas en ese sendero de "justicia" que idealizo.

Por el momento no necesitaba desviarse en pensamientos de lo que "hubiera" hecho sin su amado hijo, tampoco era para intimidarse ante la perspectiva de su primera vez como muchos de los magos en esa plaza.

No es que no hubiera asesinado… pero la guerra es otro nivel.

Por el momento meditaba las medidas a tomar para resistir hasta que el rey de Avalon se haga presente a respaldarlos… el confiaba que Curufin diera el mensaje ¿sería prudente avisar a Bedivere? No había dado un reporte en un tiempo y seguro el oficio de guerra de Magnostadt también les llego en aquellos lugares.

Desecho esto, tenía prioridades y mientras el rey viniera los súbditos le tenían sin cuidado.

Saco un cigarro, lo encendió con paciencia y su rostro vago al horizonte donde podía ver el gran muro que limitaba la ciudad, algunos comerciantes o civiles empezaban a evacuar con sus pertenencias en alfombras atravesando a lugares seguros… las barreras quizás soportaría un tiempo, pero no subestimaría al desconocer por completo las propiedades de los conquistadores de celda de Reim.

-Que pretendes, traidor- la voz hostil de Irene saco de sus reflexiones al antes asesino de magos que no le dirigió un vistazo de reconocimiento provocando el temperamento del más fiel al rector a calentarse.

Exhalo el humo con paciencia ajeno a la entonación roja de ira de su colega por su silencio-ese horno esta debajo de nosotros- murmuro para sí mismo sin la intención de explicar cuando su mente ya analizaba las prioridades o peores escenarios -lo ideal es respaldar algunas salas entorno a las viviendas lejos de este centro-

-PERO ES LA ACADEMIA… EL CORAZON DE MAGNOSTADT- se quejó airada Irene dejando caer el monóculo por su propia expresión iracunda, imposible proteger otra edificación cuando la escuela era la capital.

Pero el antes asesino le tenía sin cuidado el amor patriótico de los magos a la academia, la planicie de la ciudad era señalada en su mente y pronto tenía las elecciones a trabajar -Runas y mis armas-

-No deberíamos confiar en ti- espeto Irene cuando Emiya volteo en su dirección, acomodándose el monóculo con una sonrisa engreída en reto al distante -hemos almacenado un montón de "poder" con el fin de derrocar no solo a Reim o Kou… a tu reino también, Emiya- señalo con su dedo con menosprecio.

Kiritsugu arqueo la ceja sin intención de entrar a una discusión con esa mujer, comenzó a retirarse con la intención de tomar sus armas, dibujar lo necesario para componer unos pequeños campos limitados y el resto lo dejaría a la resistencia del reino.

Después de todos sus métodos eran del tipo furtivo, no necesitaba estar en la primera línea.

Bajando los escalones haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos de Irene quien dejo sola en ese balcón, llego al pasillo donde una sala amplia se abría con algunos magos reunidos que no dudaron en voltear a mirarlo.

El gesto de piedra con las manos en los bolsos de su gabardina, exhalo otro tanto de humo del cigarro que colgaba de sus labios… con la barbilla alta sin inmutarse por los vistazos mordaces o comentarios de desprecio de ser señalado como traidor, paso de largo hasta lograr divisar a quien le importaba en esa sala.

Sphintus y Titus se apartaron ante la presencia del misterioso profesor, aun cuando el rubio miraba con total cuidado en su dirección -Aladdin- llamo por su nombre nuevamente al peliazul que se alzaba con un rostro decidido.

El cuarto magi no podía dar la espalda, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Mogamett o la confianza de los maestros ante un "poder"… estaba más preocupado por el peligro latente en el fondo de la academia -No estoy de acuerdo en los ideales… pero…-

-Este reino necesita un respaldo- termino Emiya con una entonación menos emocional que el niño, sus ojos dieron un vistazo de aprobación -solo mantente fuera de peligro… niño- pidió con una ligera palmada.

-¿Participara?- pidió sorprendido, todavía su propia indecisión estaba visible en sus grandes ojos inocentes.

-Directamente… no- dijo sin rodeos atrayendo desaprobación en quienes lo escucharon -Que esto no influya en tu pensar-dio otras palmadas bastante frustrado por aceptar cuando este mocoso no estaba tan bien parado en su propia participación.

Aladdin bajo la vista apretando su túnica en sus pequeñas manos, sus labios eran ajustados con el ceño fruncido -yo….- su aliento quedo en el aire pero Emiya lo abandono a favor de dar un desplante en dirección a los amigos del mocoso.

Sphintus y Titus brincaron ante la mirada penetrante de color oscuro del maestro ahora nombrado traidor que parecía iba a pelear a su lado -y ustedes mocosos, espero que también sobrevivan… por el niño- señalo con total apatía, pues no sentía apego por esos dos… pero la sonrisa de mil soles de Aladdin valió la pena.

Afirmando totalmente confundidos, ese trio fue dejado atrás cuando Emiya ya tuvo suficiente de emociones por todo un mes, odiaba ese lado paterno mal ubicado pero nuevamente ya era tarde para cambiar.

Ahora tenía trabajo y aunque quisiera, no obligaría al niño a estar de incognito en esta guerra como él lo seria… por su personalidad, Aladdin era más temerario.

XXXXX

Meseta De Tenzan:

El príncipe Kouha miraba el panorama por encima de su numeroso ejército con el ondear de estandartes en representación de Kou, sentado en la colina con su espada cercas el joven escuchaba las noticias con total ira.

-Ese lugar no le pertenece a Reim- espeto sin mirar al informante -le pertenece al hermano mayor- declaro con posesión y fidelidad a Kouen Ren al alzarse con la intención de reclamar lo que por derecho le corresponde.

…..

Distrito Occidental de Magnostadt (aguas territoriales de Aktia):

El imperio reim estaba orgulloso de la velocidad en la que se armaron y se embarcaron para bombardear al pequeño y patético país de los magos.

Las velas soplaban tan cercas del evento bélico con los ansiosos soldados formados ante las palabras de aliento de sus respectivos líderes, con sus numerosas armaduras pulidas y lanzas peligrosas en manos cada uno de los generales estaba dispuesto a aplastar cualquier rebelde a su valiosa patria.

…..

Avalon:

Las costas del pacifico reino tenían esa atmosfera flotando del preludio de guerra, Bedivere observaba las respectivas preparaciones desde aquella ventana en el castillo, en la sala del trono… pues no solo era el puerto civil también el oculto en su localidad el que estaba en movimiento.

Ojos tan cansados pero en una expresión neutral, el joven caballero estaba guardando las ordenes de partida hasta último momento.

-Buenas tardes, Bedivere- una voz cantarina bloqueo el silencio sepulcral en la sala del trono.

-Yunnan sabes que esto necesita tiempo-el caballero no tenía que ver la figura flotando en su báculo en ese traje ostentoso en verde, para saber que era ese magi que les ayudo en un inicio.

-Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que quiero- protesto infantilmente el rubio ajustando su sombrero, casi ajeno a las molestias del entorno… como un día normal, si no fuera por la seriedad de sus ojos podía pensarse que estaba vagando.

-Pero lo puedo adivinar… no vendrías solo de visita- el tono era formal en el paciente caballero, cruzo sus brazos con una pequeña muestra de obstinación -partiremos en el momento en que este todo listo- fue su resolución.

Yunnan miro su sombrero al aterrizar en el marco de la ventana, dio un barrido al lugar percatándose del trono vacío aunque esto ya lo sabía… luego miro al horizonte en sus espaldas, pensando si era buena idea dejar a Morgiana con Bazett en la parte trasera del castillo.

No tuvo que esperar tanto, miro al noble hombre que era Bedivere haciendo señas para que lo siguieran… tuvo una ligera premonición en su corazón, Yunnan tenía miedo de que su suerte se repitiera con Arturo, pero ahora debía funcionar como magi de Avalon.

…..

Sinbad miraba neutral el horizonte marítimo donde lideraba una embarcación de su alianza… con una firme decisión pintada en sus rasgos regios, las piezas caían en su lugar y este podía ser el inicio de lo que en verdad es correcto para el mundo… quizás obtendría un incentivo ante los ojos de la única mujer que quería impresionar.

XXXXX

Los magos de elite habían mermado las primeras líneas de los soldados de reim de una manera muy dolorosa obligando a retroceder en su camino firme… unos meros goi no lograrían derrocarlos.

La arrogancia forjada de años como el país más grande y fuerte comenzaba a tambalearse cuando sus incontables lanzas, espadas o combatientes eran bloqueadas por una invisible y delgada pared de protección hecho con magia.

No eran capaces de dar un paso sin retroceder más de lo que avanzaban, era la desesperación pintada en los soldados de Reim quienes eran víctimas directamente de los golpes en manos de los magos que con sus diferentes magias rompías suelos, derretían gente o provocaban rayos.

Quizás Magnostadt no estaba preparado con soldados como Reim, pero la capacidad defensiva u ofensiva de sus magos compensaban en algo esta área de mejora.

Los ánimos se levantaban entre la gente del reino asediado, aclamando por los magos quienes se empezaban a desplegar en cielo y tierra con la firme convicción de contratacar… entre ellos Myers lideraba mientras Irene tomaba una postura en algún punto del campo.

Para ambas mujeres estaba confiadas de sus capacidades, desplegando órdenes a diestra y siniestra… manteniendo algo de su energía con el respaldo del resto a sus espaldas, los soldados estaban todavía expectantes de ser de ayuda.

Los cielos del lado enemigo comenzaron a formarse siluetas desconocidas, algunos pararon la defensiva a favor de observar algún tipo de transporte flotante… entonces el más próximo a la primera barrera dejo caer algo, este exploto escandalosamente alarmando a los magos.

-Profesora Irene ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto una maga de bajo nivel a su superior, esta miraba con la ligera boca abierta en un intento de desentrañar esta anomalía mientras más de esas cosas eran lanzadas a su barrera explotando y dejando el humo alzarse a los cielos.

-Primer tipo de magia… no, ¡eso luce como algo mucho más complejo!- trato de responder la rubia con el sudor rompiendo su gesto neutral -es incluso una "magia" mucho más poderosa- acuso sin entender por completo sus palabras.

Eran ignorantes de los avances de un poder que comenzó a crecer en Reim, algo al que bautizaron "química" que podía ser catalogado como una cualidad goi.

XXXXX

Una ligera capa de sudor mientras se elevaba en una de las edificaciones cercas del muro, Kiritsugu levanto su vista con la gabardina abandonando su lugar y maldiciendo al sol por provocarle este malestar.

Pero para el mago, ignoro estas molestias mundanas para mirar más allá de las fronteras con un gesto de nuevo neutral… su camisa arremangada y su corbata abandonada en algún punto de su labor encubierto.

Ya tenía sus armas listas cargando de un pesado listón de cuero en su espalda, encendió otro cigarro e inclino su cabeza disfrutando del paisaje de guerra donde el ingenio goi parecía sacar un poco de su zona de confort a los magos.

Las explosiones escandalosas solo aumentaron y tuvo la fortuna de ver la primera barrera ser demolida por pura insistencia -ahora, no es esto una lucha de orgullos- se recargo con pereza en la barda con un largo suspiro de desaprobación.

No conocía a Scheherazade en persona, pero sus conocimientos podían ponerla a un nivel demasiado arrogante que rivalizaba con la propia de Mogamett… grandes reinos caían bajo la tempestad de sus líderes, era tan normal de ver a su punto de vista.

Bajo las calles eran transportados heridos numerosos en un desfile sin interés para el antes asesino, entonces vio una estela conocida pasando rápido por encima de la ciudad causando un suspiro -niño- dijo ausente viendo que Aladdin iba directamente a primera línea.

La muerte flotaba en ese horizonte, la herramienta mágica que se alzaba en medio del campo saco un gesto de desagrado por parte de Emiya… entonces el genocidio inicio tan claro a sus ojos agudos, se apartó un poco indeciso de su maniobra a seguir… tomo con fuerza su preciada Thompson con la intención de derribar esa injusta ventaja.

Seguro Aladdin tuvo una mala imagen desde su ubicación, pero al parecer no fue necesaria su intervención -la famosa armada fanali entro en línea- realizo otra mueca de disgusto por en efecto, "ellos" si eran una injusta ventaja a Reim mas cuando su líder era alguien con un contenedor metálico.

Alexius Mu era una persona de aspecto agradable, si recordaba en algo su pequeña interacción… pero en una zona de guerra, era un contendiente imbatible.

-Ese niño tiene problemas-murmuro en un soliloquio cuando se percató que Titus entro en combate directo con Mu, también el destrozo del arma mágica bajo la fuerza bruta del resto de la armada.

Pero Emiya solo exhalo un poco más de humo sin la emoción de querer ser parte de la masacre.

El rukh vibro cuando por fin Aladdin tomo iniciativa en esta triste guerra, Emiya solo forzó su vista un poco más al pendiente del pequeño pupilo… jugueteo con su cigarro cuando los magos comenzaron una pelea directa con los fanalis.

Suspiro ajeno al ser espectador, Emiya solo esperaba ver en algún momento a su rey conforme la lucha se aislaba entre los mejores guerreros de cada reino.

Tomo su Thompson en un momento para disparar en un objetivo, realizo un bufido desaprobador de su conducta… y aunque sabía esa mujer no estaba en una situación muy buena aun con su intervención, le había salvado la vida a Myers de ser aplastada por uno de los fanalis.

Emiya se distrajo otro momento cuando el flujo comenzó a acumularse, sonrió prediciendo que Aladdin ya comenzaba a acumular una gran cantidad de rukh para su intervención por completo… tres gigantes se formaron en el paisaje provocándole un ligero silbido de apreciación.

XXXXX

En algún lugar de la meseta de Tenzan

La cabalgata era dura para la comitiva de urgencia que salía del palacio de Kou, liderando con el rostro de mármol puro… Arturo Pendragon daba un vistazo aumentado al horizonte para hacer una mueca de desaprobación no visible.

Manwe, Melkor y Yavanna se les había ordenado regresar a su barco para dirigir la embarcación por mar aunque obedecieron con renuencia de dejar en tan bajo número la guardia de su rey.

Lancelot no pensaba similar tan capaz de ser un respaldo que abrumaría un ejército si se lo propusiera claro que Maedhros y Maglor no habían visto tales capacidades por lo cual estaban más puestos en ser los peones sacrificables ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera atravesar en este viaje de urgencia.

Pero Arturo tenía otra prioridad, miro de reojo al caballero negro en búsqueda de una explicación -hay una comitiva que asumo es del príncipe Kouha en aquella dirección- reporto con facilidad inmutable, su tono monótono no parecía vacilar con los movimientos bruscos del corcel.

Para el rey solo un ligero tic en su ceño fue único incentivo de su irritación -lidia con ellos, Lancelot- ordeno sin miramientos -persuadirlos de no intervenir y si es necesario, inmovilizar… ya tenemos suficiente guerra en el panorama- fue su escueta explicación, tampoco su acento vacilaba a los movimientos del viaje.

El caballero miro inflexible unos momentos de ligera vacilación con su cabello removiéndose en el viento y sus túnicas oscuras lejos de molestarlo en el calor.

Sus señores estaban por protestar ante la evidente baja de sus ya inexistentes números… pero pronto el hombre afirmo en silencio, obedeciendo a su rey sin chistar cambiando de dirección a su corcel de manera brusca.

-Mi señor- Maedhros dijo sobre aliento, no desconfiaba de Maglor pero su hermano era un reciente propietario de contenedor… aun con el respaldo de Sinbad, el avance era mínimo para intervenir en un posible enfrentamiento con Magnostadt y en el peor caso Reim.

-Se su molestia, pero no tiendan a subestimar a su rey- regaño cual madre a sus hijos, un vistazo severo los achico en sus monturas.

Maglor quiso decir algo alentador, pero no pudo lograr nada ante sus propias penas nublando su mejor juicio… había tenido una incomodidad últimamente y algunas lagunas mentales desde que dejaron Sindria, pero no quería alertar a nadie de lo que podía asumir era cansancio.

-No creo llegar a tiempo a esta velocidad- espeto rompiendo el silencio su Rey, quien ya estaba levantándose de su montura sin frenar -Maedhros… Maglor… asegúrense de darme alcance- ordeno cuando en un movimiento fluido y asustando al corcel, dio un largo brinco con una estela luminosa.

Ambas bocas se abrieron en incredibilidad, una ligera armadura cubría a su pequeño señor y este se alejaba en una velocidad que los superaba.

Se miraron deteniendo un poco su avance… negando ante la falta de respeto o la vergüenza de ver que tenía la capacidad de dejarlos atrás, tomaron la orden dispuestos a seguirla y ser el respaldo necesario.

XXXXX

Esta era una intención tan pura que abrumo a los combatientes de Reim quienes ya estaban en las orillas al ser arrastrados por la arena de esos gigantes, con las barreras establecidas tan pronto salieron del área de Magnostadt.

Muu Alexius vio tan fácil este plan de aplastar la moral del ejército y quizás convencerlos de dejar en paz al reino de los magos cuando más de esos soldados parecían tan abatidos ante el mero pensamiento de volver a empezar.

Pero no era alguien para retroceder… con su arma desenfundada el hombre camino altivo en dirección a las barreras, dejando que cada soldado lo mirara con sorpresa -espíritu de la caza y la nobleza…- recito en un canto con cada paso -yo te ordeno, cubre y habita mi cuerpo…- ahora era tan visible para todos -cambia mi cuerpo en un poderoso Djinn- levanto su espada ante la mirada de sus súbditos -¡Barbatos!-

El poder lo envolvió, su traje típico de la armada fanali remplazado por uno menos sustancial dejando su piel bronceada a la intemperie, su cabello característico deslavado a blanco y una mirada más aguda mientras la decisión de derribar esas tres barreras se pintaba en toda su postura flotante.

Su espada ahora una lanza brillante en una única estocada lineal en todo el camino, derribando y matando todo a su paso en un ataque sin precedentes…. Muu Alexius ya flotaba encima de los magos asustados de su zona de destrucción.

Fue señalado, algunos ya sabían lo que este equipamiento significaba y no podía más que dar un gesto de piedra flotante encima de las cabezas en búsqueda de su objetivo a eliminar.

El agujero que dejo en las barreras era enjuiciado pero le era sin importancia hasta que localizo a quien buscaba en verdad -Aladdin, tu eres el único…- su tono era diferente, más intimidante al ver al pequeño temerario volando en su dirección -al que derrotare aquí- concluyo con una fina certeza asesina.

Preparo su lanza, en una acumulación de energía -BARDROMH- ladro sin miramientos lanzándose en dirección al pequeño magi quien lo recibió enteramente.

Los gritos de pánico al ver la estela hasta estrellarse en la piedra alzando una cortina de humo, Muu detectaba una resistencia en la punta de su lanza y cuando el polvo se asentó revelando que su presa seguía viva solo pudo juzgar la capacidad de pensar en algo que no debía subestimar -modificaste tu borg…- medito con calma al niño quien tenía un gesto de esfuerzo de resistirse -con el propósito de concentrar su defensa en la parte delantera y trasera ¿cierto?- pidió poco interesado.

Se habían arrastrado fuera del centro de la ciudad donde antes estaban, ahora a las afueras de la muralla aquel dúo se ponían como verdaderos enemigos.

-Yo no debo perder aquí- Aladdin alzo su báculo con la intención de arremeter contra ese candidato a rey.

El rostro de sorpresa cuando rompió ese pedazo de madera le causó cierta satisfacción salvaje que podía asegurar era su lado fanali, pero su tiempo se había agotado.

La sangre del esfuerzo goteaba a través de sus ojos aliviando un poco a los magos por esta aparente victoria… pero no era su última carta en la mesa…. Muu Alexius había plantado su última técnica que barrería por completo el lugar hasta su actual ubicación.

Alzo su espada para llamar a la magia extrema -la espada de barbatos…- llamo con esfuerzo -acabara con todo lo que encuentre a su paso en línea recta de aquí hasta la ciudad- explico con soberbia el candidato ante el pánico de cada testigo no solo de sus palabras… sino de las luces aterrizando desde el cielo a una estrella intrincada a sus pies.

Solo era de dar un corte limpio al aire, Aladdin se atravesó en un temerario acto de sacrificio… pero la espada no viajo ni la mitad del camino cuando un sonido atronador surgió por encima del pánico golpeando limpiamente su espada en una reacción en cadena que lo obligo a retroceder desorientado.

Un pequeño proyectil doblado aterrizo en el suelo, su equipamiento se retiraba de su piel… levanto la vista viendo a un perdido Alibaba a quien acuso por esta interrupción extraña -no pensé que sería detenido por ti- expreso más calmado de lo que la situación ameritaba.

El rubio abrió la boca -yo no fui- expuso inocente con la espada levantado a su costado, exhibiéndose ante sus colegas como un candidato a rey.

Aladdin no miraba a su amigo quien no había visto en tiempo, sino aquel proyectil inocente en medio del desastre el motivo de que no hubieran muerto tantas personas incluyéndolo.

Se escuchó un ruido a su costado atrayendo la atención de los principales antagonistas con un rubio exiliado de Baldadd totalmente confundido, aunque este mismo podía recordar esa arma en cualquier lado y ese gesto poco amistoso tambien.

-retírate- fue la voz inmutable que labro su camino a través de la multitud, los magos impactados le abrían el camino a quien señalaron como traidor -retira a tu gente de aquí… Muu Alexius- se detuvo a unos pasos de la roca sin dejar de apuntar con su artefacto al combatiente de Reim.

-Entonces fuiste tú… Mago Emiya- espeto Alexius tambaleándose para ser sujetado por su armada quien hizo su camino hasta su ubicación.

Alibaba sentía que lo ignoraban, aun cuando busco una explicación silenciosa de Aladdin estaban concentrados en ese mago intimidante de Avalon, ahora que lo meditaba mejor ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Tratando de recordar si la señorita Bazett había insinuado algo sobre el tema.

El rostro sin edad no vacilo de su neutralidad, era observado y parecía importarle poco con el agitar de su gabardina que se puso en algún momento en su carrera -no tienen magoi y están exhaustos… su mejor opción es retirarse- expreso con firmeza.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Muu trato de erguirse con un gesto de frustración -¿traicionaste a tu patria?- acuso con el tensar de su mandíbula ante esta opción… después de conocer a su rey, ser testigo de la grandeza de Avalon… aun cuando no eran colegas, tenía un alto respeto por este lugar como para permitir que uno de los suyos este dando la espalda por el reino de los magos.

El aire era tenso en el entorno, la guerra olvidada a favor de este enfrentamiento…. Mas ver lo herido que parecía el fanali ante la opción de traición del mago oscuro ¿se conocían? Algunos susurraban adoloridos pero tan firmes en saber en que concluiría esta disputa.

Una mirada oscura sin emociones, bajo el arma no viendo el peligro en momentos -no te confundas, candidato a rey- su tono aburrido persistente tenso más de un nervio fanali -Magnostadt entrara en negociaciones con Avalon- lo dijo a la alta, casi tan convencido que se llevara a cabo dicha situación.

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS- los magos estaban irritados alzándose en contra de la idea, Aladdin se tambaleo hacia atrás por la sorpresa que se llevara a cabo dicha situación en medio de tal situación mientras Alibaba sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante en el asunto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en Alexius -¿con que respaldo?- espeto desconfiado asilenciando todo el entorno por la fuerza de su voz a pesar de parecer a punto de colapsar -seguro es una de tus trampas, todo el mundo sabe que el rey Arturo y tú no son los mejores amigos… ¿crees que te creo?-

Aladdin, Titus y cualquiera de los magos dejaron caer su mandíbula en otro dato desconocido para ellos ofrecido de esta manera, un suspiro de resignación de Alibaba quien murmuro "con esa actitud, ni yo sería su amigo" que todos ignoraron.

-Lamento que tengan esa imagen de nuestra relación- un tono más calmado llego de improviso antes de que el mago se defendiera.

Titus parpadeo confundido aun cada mago del lugar podía decirse un poco movidos por la mujer menuda de belleza elegante que parecía aterrizar con gracia de algún lugar, su vestido azul ligeramente blindado… con sus ojos grandes esmeraldas dio un barrido al entorno para caer en el único conocido de Avalon.

Emiya Kiritsugu hizo algo que solo realizaba en momentos como estos, dio una ligera reverencia de absoluta sumisión a una mujer que se abría paso entre toda la zona de desastre y confusión -Mi rey- su tono era monótono, pero solo a los oídos de quienes lo conocían podían ver el goteo sarcástico en el nombramiento.

En este caso, Arturo dio un nivel más de profundidad en su vistazo -Kiritsugu- regreso el saludo con la misma cortesía que nadie… por fortuna… notaba lo antagónico que sonaban.

-Rey Arturo- Muu Alexius hizo un ademan de respeto no tan pronunciada como lo haría ante su señora, pero lo suficiente para aclarar la confusión de todos quienes ahora volteaban a ver a la pequeña rubia con un reconocimiento caótico.

Ojos casi al borde, una mueca más abierta mientras la idea se hacía en la cabeza de quienes no conocían en persona al famoso líder del reino de Avalon, pero nadie tuvo el valor de señalar lo evidente de su conmoción o el motivo de tal.

-nadie me dijo que era mujer- excepto Alibaba quien miro acusador al otro candidato de rey que estaba todavía con la cabeza baja, luego volviendo a reanudar en su mente algo que pudiera señalar el género en su corta visita a Avalon… fallando miserablemente.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- chillo Aladdin teniendo un cosquilleo en sus manos con la clara intención de cerciorarse como lo hizo con Titus cuando lo conoció, pero se abstuvo de realizar un chequeo a ese pecho blindado por puro sentido de preservación (era obvio que el tio Kiri no lo perdonaría).

-Lamento mis rudas palabras, Rey Arturo- con docilidad Muu indico, aun el resto del cuerpo fanali podían expedir un respeto que no enfocaban a la sacerdotisa de Reim -entonces, supongo que está aquí para respaldar lo que el mago Emiya ha dicho- levanto la vista manteniéndose altivo, aun cuando sus piernas temblaran.

-Tengo ese objetivo, General Alexius- su tono no vacilo, aun cuando este dato se le estuviera dando en el momento… Arturo estaba en la altura para jugar a los ideales de su antiguo master -además de concluir cualquier evento bélico- espeto con formalidad.

-Entonces no le molestaría llevar una negociación en este intervalo de tiempo- los pasos menudos cortaron la discusión, la figura de otra persona de poder político se abría paso en su dirección -Rey Arturo- sus ojos firmemente cerrados pero una sonrisa ligera.

Titus amplio sus ojos mientras Muu se inclinaba en respeto absoluto a su señora, la propia Scheherezade miro el entorno con una confirmación ligera de reconocimiento cuando los magos testigos se tambalearon en su presencia.

Arturo miro a la otra mujer con un gesto de piedra -¿Qué tipo de negociación?- pregunto pero la rubia de Reim le sonrió para señalar a otro extremo en una indicación de estar en privado.

-Solo tomara un momento- alentó la sacerdotisa -por favor, es hora de retirarse- pidió con calma a sus hombres.

Aladdin dio unos pasos bajo la mirada atenta de Kiritsugu -pero…- el no miraba más que a la recién llegada interrumpiendo la negociación-¿tu realmente eres la señorita Scheherezade?- cuestiono sacando una mirada perpleja de Titus… pero Muu solo se mantuvo en silencio.

La sacerdotisa lo miro largamente -¿Quién eres?- pregunto enfocada en este niño -¿eres el magi de Magnostadt, Aladdin?-

-No, se equivoca- fue Kiritsugu quien quito la palabra al joven magi, casi protector que atrajo una mirada interrogante de su rey que ignoro a favor de enfocarse -no es el momento de desviarnos, hay un asunto entre ustedes que tratar- puntualizo.

-Que descortés- Muu desaprobó la actitud del mago Emiya.

Esta falta de carácter respetuoso seria la muerte para Arturo, pero denegó para dar solo un paso al frente -El ve el mismo escenario que Yunan- explico con paciencia provocando que Scheherezade y Muu la miraron con clara sorpresa.

Aladdin entonces recordó las palabras que Kiritsugu le dijo cuándo lo descubrió, miro al hombre inmutable largamente en una clara comprensión… en verdad ese reino estaba con los mejores motivos en esta situación, no es que no confiara en el tio Kiri.

El rey menudo no vacilo, acercándose a la sacerdotisa -así que creo que no tenemos tiempo que perder…- soltó un suspiro -lamento mi rudeza o la de mi mago… pero si pudiéramos realizar el negocio- indico ocultando la curiosidad.

Las órdenes fueron dadas para una retirada y mientras los lideres conversaban, los barcos eran retirados… por el momento, la guerra con Reim había concluido.

XXXXX

Gyokuen apretó los labios en disgusto de la escena tan pacifica de retirada de lo que pudo ser el mejor alimentador para el descenso de padre, pero entonces la imagen enfoco algo mas interesante que la intervención de ese rey Arturo.

Estaba la armada de Kouha inflexibles de su toma de poder sobre el reino de los magos, luego el escenario de los miles de muertos ante los ojos de horror de Matal Mogamett.

Quizás detuvieron uno de los provocadores del médium, pero todavía hay más detonantes dispuestos a realizar el trabajo que la actual emperatriz de Reim en traer la oscuridad al mundo.

-Puede ser mucha arrogancia de tu parte, puro Rey Arturo- se inclinó interesada ante la imagen cambiante de la rubia "santa" -pero que harás para defenderse de nuestro padre… te aplastare, porque a pesar de ser una singularidad, caerás a mis pies como el mortal que eres… -escupió con ira -creo que te odio más que al propio Salomon- su rostro hermoso se contorsiono en total ira.

No era ciega, el encanto del rey Arturo era tan evidente que la podía apuntar como el más peligroso que el rey de los siete mares… luego estaban sus misteriosas cualidades junto con el montón que la rodea como fundadores de ese reino de Avalon.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno otra actualización! Gracias por sus atenciones y espero enfocarme en esta historia!

Un resumen del encuentro con Reim, pero ya viene la segunda parte de la saga!

Bueno como sabran, ya que me he estado quejando en cada capitulo que puedo... esta historia se esta alargando mas que la original, considerando que la anterior lo termine en 18 capitulos... pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

Neah20 fuera….


	21. Chapter 21

Reyes 21

Hace mucho que habían dejado las fronteras de Avalon, recibiendo el fresco viento donde sabia la guerra estaba más allá de sus ojos astutos en esa tranquilidad engañosa de un atardecer con el oleaje como música para sus oídos.

Yunnan se recargaba en el barandal de esa proa elegante con la vela el símbolo del reino al que ahora patrocina quizas sea uno… pero sabia el resto de las fuerzas estaban esperándolos (aunque fuera de los planes originales de los cuales partieron).

Esa mirada esmeralda no solo vagaban al horizonte sino que "veían" todo lo que sucedía con un gesto descuidado que no lo delatara, aunque su postura gritara que estaba por dormitar ahí parado… sus instintos estaban listos para saltar a cualquier provocación del conflicto y anunciar un viaje más rápido a su tripulación.

Por otra parte escuchaba toda la vida en ese barco, cada susurro cada platica cada risa estaba en sus sentidos además de lo que está más allá de la vista… la armonía era aún más grande, todo en ese reino progreso tanto en su ausencia, no es que no lo supiera… pero ser testigo de su gran creación con sus ojos le dejaba un malestar por haberlos abandonados con solo algunas sugerencias en su estela.

Ahora le diría a Arturo en persona su elección, su inclinación y las ganas de ser su magi… no se lo guardaría como cobardemente lo hizo durante todos esos años de ausencia (aunque todavía tenía en consideración a Sinbad).

Alguien se acercaba según su percepción -En verdad hicieron un excelente trabajo con todos los hostiles en sus fronteras- Yunnan expreso a la ligera mirando de reojo al caballero quien era el líder provisional a falta del rey.

En sus espaldas Vilya trataba de practicar con Morgiana aunque el ideal sería Feanor, pero este rechazaba tomar a la mocosa bajo su tutela sin verla en acción aunque en una actitud de bienvenida que podía dejar boca abierta a más de uno… el resto de la tripulación estaba dispersa en sus deberes.

El silencio fue su respuesta de Bedivere quien se colocó altivo a su lado, eran innecesarias las explicaciones cuando la tranquilidad del momento los envolvía en una interacción maravillosa.

Las amenazas de piratas y comerciantes equipados con herramientas mágicas habían sido diezmadas o por lo menos ya no se acercaron a Avalon, era un resultado satisfactorio que no se jactó como cualquier reino lo haría al demostrar su poderío.

Era la humildad que enamoraba a Yunnan, como alguna vez fue encandilado por cada candidato de rey que había sido su elección -Crecieron tanto- dijo en voz alta, sabiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos eran peligrosos y depresivos como lo habían sido desde que partieron.

-Sé que eras consciente de esto- aclamo con la calma característica del simpático caballero, manteniéndose firme en la postura descuidada del rubio vestido en verde -a pesar de lo que Kiritsugu piensa, sé que siempre estuviste al pendiente- fue su tono lleno de confianza que arañaba la consciencia del magi.

Para alguien que escapo en las profundidades de la falla, con los miedos que sus actuales candidatos se enfrentaran o terminaran en desgracias como los otros de sus pasados… luego el mundo hostil… aquel escenario horrendo profetizado… era cobarde y ahí estaba ese caballero galante diciéndole que confiaba en que los cuidaba.

Miro triste sin demostrar al cien por ciento su malestar en su rostro sin edad, Yunnan suspiro alegremente -aguarde tanto por esto- miro a lo alto -ahora, estoy seguro que estaré a su lado- porque esta fue su resolución cuando salió de aquel agujero con las palabras de Morgiana alentándolo a su elección.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Bedivere le di un vistazo contemplativo, habían pasado juntos la fundación pero el tiempo parecía algo sin importancia para el magi sin edad aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta… para ellos también.

-Seré su magi- fue lo que sus labios soltaron.

Ante esto parpadeo desinteresado, arqueando la ceja -supongo que es algo que nos da un poco más de crédito ante el mundo- fue lo único que dijo haciendo que el vagabundo mago hiciera un puchero de decepción de no recibir la emoción de lo que su noticia seria para otro reino.

-Un magi, es un guía… que se incline a un reino, significa mucho- explico con un tono ausente, pero había algo más en sus ojos y en la mente.

-Solo eres y serás uno de nosotros formalmente- desestimo Bedivere negando cuando el otro replicaría -estamos en mismas condiciones… no te utilizaremos y trabajaremos juntos…- palmeo el hombro explicando lo que para ellos significaba su inclinación -porque eso es Avalon… un reino creado en conjunto para este mundo en necesidad- indico este objetivo que formalizaron con el tiempo -parece que lo olvidas- declaro algo irritado.

Una sonrisa burlona brillo repentinamente con nostalgia y dolor de Yunnan, avergonzado de su memoria vaga -aunque no quiero a Kiri- hizo un puchero infantil sacando la línea de conversación rudamente, sus rubios cabellos lo cubrieron como un niño en una rabieta que retenía muy apenas.

Negando cual padre a su hijo, la paternidad de dar palmadas en la espalda de comprensión -te aseguro que nuestro mago te perdonara- fue una burla tan elegante que solo el propio caballero era consciente de esto.

Kiritsugu fue tan claro cuando Yunnan deserto, que sería un milagro que no sacara su arma y disparara a su cabeza cuando se vieran por primera vez en años.

No se dijeron nada, ya que cada mente se imaginó las respectivas reuniones que sacaron una lagrimita junto con una súplica de "respaldo" del viajero al caballero al predecir una de esas temibles balas entre sus ojos… una muerte segura.

-Bazett en verdad quería venir- cambio el tema nuevamente el impredecible Yunnan jugueteando con su trenza y borrando cualquier llanto por su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada con rostro de Emiya.

Un suspiro dolido del rubio hombre, mirando su mano recubierta de plata fina del metal de su arma secreta nada impactado por lo impredecible de las conversaciones con ese magi liberal.

-no puedo dejar Avalon solo- respondió después de un rato, mirando en dirección a su reino como si de repente aquella altiva mago estuviera viniendo en un barco aparte -aunque duela, somos suficientes para asegurar un respaldo decente a lo que se avecina-

El consejo de magos se quedó atrás con el liderazgo de Bazett con el respaldo de Shiba y Clow, confiaba lo suficiente para saberlos capaces de cubrir su ausencia.

Yunnan lo miro otro momento para sonreir -ahora, tenemos tiempo para ponernos al corriente- se acercó curioso -dime, alguno de ustedes ya están buscando pareja- pidió con un brillo pícaro entre todo lo descuidado de su mirada -el reino debe crecer… tener herederos… quiero niños- exigió como un abuelo en espera de nietos de manera desesperada.

En ese momento Bedivere solo parpadeo, negando con total confianza de entrar a platicas incomodas con ese antiguo consejero como si el fin del mundo no estuviera cercas.

XXXXX

Aquel barco se iluminaba por una ligera lámpara, para sus ocupantes fue impresionante lo rápido que oscureció y la noción del tiempo se perdió desde que la guerra se detuvo de improviso, sumergiéndolos en una carga incierta.

-Sé que esto es repentino- fue lady Sheherezada quien rompió el silencio, dio un vistazo apreciativo mientras Titus sentado a su lado parecía tan nervioso que quizás pensaba lanzarse al mar solo para no lidiar con la incomodidad -pero no temas, Aladdin… mis planes con el rey Arturo no son un peligro para Magnostadt- aseguro con su tono lleno de confianza.

Los ojos grandes y apreciativos de Aladdin miraron la costa, aun el agujero que dejo la estela de sus creaciones de arena quemaban la playa pero eso no era su atención… sino más allá, donde sabia aquella señorita junto con el Tio Kiri estarían por ingresar al reino de los magos en un intento de conversar.

-Lo sé, no desconfió del tío kiri- dijo con convicción el cuarto magi levanto la vista para enfrentar la de su contraparte de Reim con esa aura de respeto que el propio Alibaba dio una doble toma para estar seguro.

Para el ex príncipe de Baldadd no había nada de confiable en ese hombre aterrador sin emociones que sin la señorita Bazett, parecía poder matar a todo de manera indiscriminada con esas armas suyas… claro que esta no era solo su propia mentalidad.

Titus no podía razonar lo bueno de ese hombre de rukh gris que le amenazo durante aquel enfrentamiento con Aladdin que casi termino en desastre, lo había estado evitando con éxito (sin saber que fue Kiritsugu quien perdió interés en el clon de la sacerdotisa), por lo cual no se molestó en conocerlo como al parecer su compañero lo hizo.

Para la antigua sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos -Me alegra saberlo- dijo sin ser mentira, ella tenía sus reservas para ese hombre pero parecía leal a pesar de su primera impresión o la tonalidad de su rukh con referencia a Arturo.

-Al principio me chantajeo- dijo sin rodeos Aladdin recordando cuando lo acorralo, como lo trato y obtuvo la última palabra en su contra.

-QUE- Alibaba salto de su asiento removiendo el barco violentamente, Titus le lanzo su mejor mirada de "muérete y respeto a la sacerdotisa" pero fue ignorado -¿pero estas bien?- pregunto mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo como si esperara alguna cadena de confinamiento esclavo.

Una risa inocente -no te preocupes, como dije… al principio ese fue su actitud- miro reflexivo en todo el convivio -hasta ahora creí que estaba solo en esto, pero creo que Avalon tiene mi misma visión como lo es ese magi de nombre Yunnan- no era algo declarado a ciencia cierta, pero lo poco que Kiritsugu le dijo podía reflexionar que aquel escenario era trabajado de otra forma no solo por una persona… sino por un reino.

-Es eso a lo que le tienes miedo- Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron en dirección al niño que miro seriamente en una afirmación -ya veo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que sabes de este trágico escenario?- pidió oscuramente.

Para Aladdin fue sorprendente la facilidad con la que Scheherezade parecía sobrellevar el tema mientras hablaba de lo que tanto él y Kiritsugu sospechaban de Magnostadt.

El tema se volvió oscuro a los oídos de Alibaba quien aprendía de Alma Toran y como llego a su fin a causa de una única guerra que detono al-thamen, como el rey salomón logro salvar a los sobrevivientes en un nuevo mundo que es en el que viven actualmente… el objetivo de destruir y lo íntimamente que estaba relacionado a Magnostadt.

El exiliado de Baldadd no podía concebir que tal historia, aquella predicción de un escenario caótico estuviera en la mente de su amigo desde la lucha en su patria en esos días pasados ¿todo eso cargo mientras le sonreía inocente?

No los quería preocupar, era lo que Aladdin le respondió… era algo equivocado pero siendo el apasionado que Alibaba se caracterizaba no se quedó callado demostrando lo poco agradecido que estaba por esta consideración -NO IMPORTA SI ES MUY COMPLICADO, PELIGROSO O SI ES ALGO QUE TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO…- grito sin importar si era escuchado por la afamada líder de Reim -o si un mago espeluznante de armas raras comparte tu opinión o su reino para el caso no cuentan para mi… - esto último lo susurro sin mucha emoción -NO TIENES QUE SOBRELLEVARLO SOLO- concluyo con el mismo volumen al señalarse -YO TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPARE CONTIGO… no ese mago raro… COMO LO HICISTE CONMIGO- indico con un tono de reproche.

Aladdin tenía el área afectada por el golpe de su amigo, miro con su corazón comprimido y luego las palabras de Kiritsugu quien fue su apoyo en esa soledad, aunque no se habían hablado con la verdad de sus intenciones… ahora eran más claro que no solo era el tío Kiri sino sus amigos quien esperaban ser de su apoyo.

Bajo la cabeza no mostrando sus lágrimas de alegría de ser respaldado por una cantidad de personas de su aprecio -sí, gracias… Alibaba- dijo tomando la mano de su amigo para levantarse.

Titus sentía que tendría un dolor de cabeza por tanta emoción de un solo día, miro interrogante la expresión relajada de la sacerdotisa mientras ese duo dinámico tomaba asiento con la alegría de mil soles que lo abrumaba.

El barco al que se dirigían estaba cercas, las olas los guiaban a esta ubicación.

-Pero que trataron- Aladdin rompió el silencio dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a la sacerdotisa -con Avalon ¿Qué trato?- cuestiono interesado.

Una sonrisa fantasmas en su rostro sin edad -con lo que me has contado, estoy confiando aún más en mi decisión- indico con una nota de misterio -no puedo decirte lo que tratamos, prometí que ella daría la noticia cuando sintiera era necesario- respondió Scheherezade con soltura, para los presentes era una sorpresa la confianza que le tenía al rey Arturo.

-Entiendo, respetare esto- Aladdin apretó sus puños en las túnicas, pero no refuto deseando poder tener el mismo optimismo pero conociendo a Mogamett, dudaba que fuera fácil retener su odio.

Recordó al rey Arturo, tan pequeña no tanto como la sacerdotisa de Reim pero lo suficiente para desmentir ese manto que los asombro por un momento… era tanta su fama entre los reinos sobre su lucha y crecimiento, que saber tal responsabilidad en una delicada figura era asombroso.

No es como si Scheherezade fuera diferente, pero todavía había un emperador respaldándola ¿no?

-Aunque debo decir que saberla mujer- un silbido de Alibaba quien parecía pasar fácilmente de las presencias nobles con una actitud jovial sin poder detener su pensamiento de ser dicho en manera alta.

-Por favor, joven… guarde algo de respeto- la intensidad de la mirada de Scheherezade acobardo a todos en el barco, como si tal comentario fuera un insulto sin perdón o quizás fue el tono o el silbido… Alibaba no se molestó en preguntar y solo afirmo rígidamente en su miedo.

En ese momento Aladdin estuvo agradecido de no "cerciorarse" del genero del Rey Arturo ante todos, seguro no solo la sacerdotisa hubiera reaccionado negativamente sino que quizas Muu o el cuerpo fanali lo hubieran golpeado con solo saber sus pequeñas manos masajeando ese pecho blindado (a pesar que no lo hizo por la consideración a Kiritsugu).

XXXXX

Irene Smirnoff es uno de los magos de clase superior de Magnostadt así como una instructora de la academia, su aspecto demacrado en el transcurso de esta noche infernal donde esa calma la enfermaba… más cuando tenía que escoltar a su adorado líder la escoria que caminaba a sus espaldas.

Por su parte Arturo ignoro la hostilidad evidente de su escolta, con su barbilla en alto marcho hasta que llegaron al muro que rodeaba la ciudad, trato de tragar la nostalgia que tales defensas le recordaban a su adorado Camelot cuando ingresaron a través del marco.

El silencio era intenso mientras el pánico de correr de un lado a otro con algunas camillas siendo arrastrados en las secuelas de una guerra aun a esas horas de la noche… algunos gemidos o peticiones de búsqueda o identificación.

Era un ambiente tan regular en las memorias del antiguo caballero… era esto lo que había vivido en su época al defender sus tierras o expandirse, los edificios de piedra no lucían tan vividos pero también eran un dolor a la memoria no por su arquitectura… que eran muy diferente a Camelot, pero solo la sensación le provocaba malestar.

A su costado y ajeno a cualquier bondad de su corazón ante el escenario de la patria que le dio asilo durante ese año o a las miradas de odio al que era víctima… ni siquiera la desventaja numérica lo abrumaba, Kiritsugu solo meditaba mirando el cielo oscurecido que Mogamett no sería una persona fácil de tratar.

Llegaron al edificio principal donde más magos les dieron miradas sucias, al parecer la identidad de Arturo había sido dispersada como la pólvora en lo que duro esa pequeña reunión con la sacerdotisa de Reim y su traslado a la capital del reino.

Pero tanto a Kiritsugu y Arturo les importaba poco, ambos se complementaban en cuanto a la calidad de concentrarse en los verdaderos objetivos de sus acciones que en simples malestares emocionales… no lo aceptarían, pero ese dúo era el invierno y el acero en ese tipo de eventos diplomáticos.

El pasillo lleno de cuerpos alineados de los fallecidos se abría ante sus ojos, lágrimas de un lado u otro… Arturo como buen cristiano, levanto una oración que atrajo miradas extrañas de quienes la notaron… Kiritsugu respeto esto pero no era creyente, así que solo espero a que "su" rey avanzara.

Era una ventaja que la antes servidor no haya impuesto una religión, pensó el mago distraído.

Caminando altivos entre este escenario de muerte numérica desplegados en lo que pudo haber sido la sala más lujosa de ese castillo hasta la base de una escalera donde más miradas desdeñosas le eran dirigidos.

-No me hago responsable- la voz altanera de Irene rompió el silencio elevada a un solo escalón-como verán, nuestro respetado Rector puede no recibirlos- escupió sin hospitalidad.

-NO NOS QUITARAN NUESTRO REINO- alguien grito a espaldas de esta comitiva provocando una sonrisa burlona de Irene como "ups" no muy bien creído.

Fue como el encender una hoguera pues pronto aquella silenciosa hostilidad se transformó en palabras vulgares o amenazas a los dos extranjeros (aunque uno fuera un residente momentáneo).

Sphintus Carmen miraba esto desde la parte trasera, apretando su mandíbula en su propia ira contenida pero también asustado… asustado de que esto se convirtiera en un linchamiento, pues aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en los planes de ese señor… respetaba a Kiritsugu Emiya el mago más templado de la academia.

Los gritos se elevaban en volumen en hostilidad que el moreno dio unos pasos vacilantes para defender al ver como algunos magos marchaban con sus varitas apretadas en su agarre en un objetivo poco benigno... pero no fue necesario su intervención.

-YO NO LES QUITARE NADA- fue aplastante y altiva, acallando cualquier grito en la distancia mientras esa mirada ardiente en esmeralda se encendía de la quietud de su rostro sin edad… Arturo los miraba fijamente con un poder que los acobardaba.

Myers quien se acercaba cojeando con la ayuda de su hermano se quedó tan quieto en su lugar, el silencio se extendió como una enfermedad y pronto más curiosos se acercaron al marco de la puerta a observar…. Sphintus dejó caer su mandíbula.

Arturo dio un barrido en general con la atención tan palpable -NO SE QUE LES LLEVO ESA MENTIRA… PERO NO VENGO A INVADIR… NO ARREBATAR… TAMPOCO ESCLAVIZARLOS… SOLO QUIERO CONVERSAR… LLEVAR ESTA MISERIA A SU FIN Y CERRAR ESTE CAPITULO QUE TANTO MAL HA HECHO… SOMOS LIDERES RESPONSABLES Y DESEO HABLAR CON MI IGUAL EN ESTE REINO…- sus ojos se estrecharon, Kiritsugu estaba algo divertido pues al parecer sus palabras estaban malinterpretadas en las cabezas de los magos… tampoco se esforzó por explicarse a lo que llevo a este entretenido escenario -BASTA DE INSULTOS, NO TIENEN RESPETO POR ESTE LUGAR… HAY MUERTOS A SUS PIES Y SOLO PIENSAN EN SUS ODIOS… YA TENGO SUFICIENTE DE GUERRAS- fue su resuelta resolución.

Kiritsugu volteo a la rubia hostil que ahora tenía un gesto incrédulo silencioso -Ahora Smirnoff… creo que podemos esperar un poco más para enfrentar a Mogamett- su tono era plano pero el brillo era tan divertido mientras su rey respiraba pesadamente casi retando a cualquiera en esa sala que dijera algo para encenderla de nuevo.

Arturo tenía un temperamento templado que no se perturbo aun en Sindria o con cualquiera que se haya reunido hasta el momento (hasta Judal), pero lo que le insultaba no era esa acusación que fácilmente ha pasado en todo ese recorrido… sino la falta de respeto al lugar donde tantos fallecidos descansan.

Imperdonable.

-Por lo cual, llevare a mi rey a descansar en una de las habitaciones de la torre oeste… en lo que están dispuestos- continuo Emiya encendiendo un cigarro ya con la libertad de tomar esto como una despedida aunque no recibiera respuesta de ninguno de los magos -ahora, Mi Rey… podemos ir a descansar- indico con una falsa hospitalidad que no fue perceptible.

Una mirada de reprimenda de Arturo, pero no refuto nada -espero una explicación de este malentendido- dijo para ser escuchado por su mago quien se encogió de hombros al subir los escalones uno al lado del otro dejando atrás una sala en completo silencio.

-Por supuesto que lo hay- indico Emiya exhalando humo con pesadez, era un dolor pero estaba por dar un reporte detallado a su antes servidor.

-Ese niño… Aladdin… se parece mucho como me lo dijiste- Arturo saco el tema al seguir ascendiendo entre esos escalones nada molestos por el silencio a sus espaldas o el abandono de sus escoltas.

-Si… se parece demasiado- indico el antiguo asesino al guardar silencio, después de todo era parte del reporte.

-Ok, esto fue muy revelador- fue Sphintus desde su base quien miraban las espaldas de esos extranjeros mientras el silencio iba rompiéndose lentamente.

Había conocido al rey de Heliohapt quien carecía de esta pasión demostrada por la diminuta reina (o rey) de Avalon… sus intenciones parecían sinceras confiando en esto de todo corazón.

Pero para sus oídos mucho no cambiaron de parecer ante esta muestra de humildad de un rey… parece que los odios serán difíciles de barrer y el chico, solo deseo que esto no fuera detonante para otra guerra.

Claro que no sabia que estaba lejos de terminar, porque Mogamett en los barrios bajo la academia tenia otra mentalidad mas hostil.

XXXXX

Habían empezado la mañana con el optimismo, Kouha en verdad tenía decidido invadir aquel reino de los magos por lo cual comenzaron a moverse del lugar donde estaban estacionados… ese fue su inicio pero en qué momento se torció a la masacre de sus preciados hombres bajo su mando.

Apenas levanto su espada que creció como protección para salvar a unos cuantos que recibieron el golpe directo… pero el desastre estaba hecho, el olor a quemado los abrumo y los humos donde antes estaban sus soldados se levantaban inocentes.

Fue un ataque de ira a esas criaturas oscuras que se acercaban, cubrió su cuerpo de manera inconsciente con su equipamiento djinn para luchar contra esta amenaza que había diezmado su unidad sin un parpadeo… no los miro, ni siquiera sus características en su mente nublada de luto.

Los nombres de cada hombre quemado vagaba en su memoria furiosa… la estrella de su magia extrema iluminaba los cielos encima de esas criaturas con la intención de vengarlos, sus puños apretados en el mango de su arma filosa usando la gravedad para aplastarlos como cucarachas bajo su poder.

Duro lo suficiente para verlos explotar, sus ojos finos estaban satisfechos al retirar la presión y aterrizar tambaleante al exceso que recibía su cuerpo… Kouha era respaldado por uno de sus súbditos mientras otros vigilaban el pozo que acababa de hacer.

Respiro con dificultad algo satisfecho, pero esto se congelo… su vista se elevó ante las alertas de sus súbditos, entonces aterrizando pesadamente en el horizonte gigantes oscuros descendían uno a uno en un numero absurdo.

Grandes formaciones negras deformadas, tres ojos inquietantes los observaban caminando sin la emoción en su persona… tan altos que cada uno elevo su cuello mientras manos los señalaban -que demonios son esas cosas- dijo Kouha algo acobardado mientras más se acercaban.

El tercer príncipe busco a su gente quien levantaba sus lanzas en defensa cuando uno de estos ya estaba cercas, pero eran abatidos como insectos por estos monstruos… pisándolos… agobiando… exprimiendo sus vidas sin dejar más que manchas irreconocibles al resto de su gente.

La ira vibro, la impotencia pero el sentido de protección de Kouha para esos hombres que le dieron su lealtad… tan dispuesto a defenderlos aun con el agotamiento de su magia extrema, levanto su arma pero un pie estaba cerca de aplastarlo pasando a la defensiva.

Elevo la oz obligándolo a crecer para detener ese pie oscuro de humillarlo, Kouha apretó los dientes ante la presión pero resistió aunque sus brazos dolieran… sus oídos zumbaban pero podía escuchar el crepitar de su magia contra ese pie oscuro.

-Maldición- dijo con esfuerzo cuando una segunda fuerza aterrizo en su arma, luego un tercero y esto estaba por ceder y terminar con toda su gente debajo de su persona.

Entonces toda presión desistió de manera repentina, obligando a Kouha a mirar a otro chico con equipamiento djinn que los defendió flotando en los cielos... no tuvo la oportunidad de detallarlo cuando un rugido los alerto desviando su atención a otro lado.

-Que es- pidió como si alguien le respondiera, pero pudo jurar que el otro joven le respondio "no se" que ignoro el príncipe de Kou.

No había nada a simple vista, quizás una estela de polvo alzada como que algo venía a gran velocidad o fuerza para variar desde alguna dirección detrás de ellos… un crujido fuerte de tierra quebrándose y repentinamente uno de esos gigantes tan cercas de sus unidades era derribado y junto con el otro de sus hermanos en una reacción en cadena.

Contuvo el aliento a la muestra de un poder desconocido, se forzó en observar el punto donde este inquietante personaje aterrizaba en una cortina muy gruesa de polvo que se elevó a su brusco aterrizaje… el joven que hace unos momentos lo salvo, flotaba tan cercas de Kouha pero no le importo pues ambos estaban esperando para ver a esta variable improbable de aliado.

Los gigantes que ataco se paraban tambaleantes, pero poco importo.

La cortina se acentuó poco a poco mostrando un ¿hombre? Revestido de algún tipo de armadura elegante en tono negro coronado por un mechón que se agitaba con el viento con una única hendidura en su casco que mostraba un resplandor rojo que brillaba aún bajo el sol de la mañana.

Había algo, aun al juicio de Kouha que lo aterrorizaba de este desconocido tan altivo delante de su armada… un oleaje negativo podía vibrar en esa armadura opaca y aunque no estaba en condiciones de rechazar esta ayuda ante la desventaja numérica, esperaba que no fuera su única opción.

Los gigantes se acercaron sin reconocerlo… pero parecía que este tampoco les daba su atención, solo como una estatua en medio del desastre con sus brazos en los costados donde una espada negra descansaba en su derecho como si apenas acabara de aparecer (algo que en efecto acaba de pasar pero no notaron).

-QUE ESTA HACIENDO… SERAS APLASTADO- el chico a su lado grito alarmado, reaccionando al volar en su dirección cuando el pie de uno de los gigantes se elevó para aplastar al blindado.

No llegara... pensó Kouha sin la emoción de perdida.

Pero Alibaba tuvo que retroceder ante el chillar de esa armadura que comenzó a vibrar, aquella hendidura parecía tomar más luz y un grito retumbo más altivo que el primero en una amenaza tan salvaje y lleno de una locura que lo sorprendió.

¿Era un equipamiento djinn? Se preguntaron ambos candidatos cuando en un salto destructivo y tan rápido para el ojo regular, aquella espada descendía cortando al gigante infractor.

El golpe hizo temblar los suelos para quienes estaban como testigos horrorizados, los que podían ver el rukh solo estaban mas pálidos.

Para esos magos era ver un monstruo contra otro monstruo, mientras el gigante se desintegraba a los pies de este "aliado" como si lo absorbiera.

El blindado uso de apoyo a su reciente victima desintegrándose, encaro la armada enemiga y volvió a gruñir en una amenaza retumbante que hiela la sangre a quienes lo escucharon iniciando su propio ataque enloquecido en una estela de destrucción.

Alibaba apretó su espada, no sabía quién era este sujeto… pero tenían trabajo que hacer por el momento como para quejarse de esta anomalía revestida de acero (de aspecto incomodo a su juicio).

Sin saber que eran testigos de primera mano, la capacidad del caballero leal de Camelot… Lancelot del lago.

En algún punto de Sindria, Sharrkan tenía la sensación que había burlado la muerte de alguna forma.

XXXXX

En las profundidades de Magnostadt, los magos miraban con asombro lo que sus creaciones estaban haciendo para defender su reino... sin saber que el veneno empezaba a correr tan profundo en sus sistemas.

-Otro Goi a la causa- Mogamett decía sin emoción viendo la pelea con sus creaciones que habían diezmado al imperio Kou, pero no eran los únicos en sus objetivos.

Pero había algo inquietante de esta figura, aunque lo despreciara como goi... ese hombre blindado estaba en sus prioridades como figuras a eliminar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno empieza la segunda fase de la guerra! Lancelot al ataque.

En algun punto del final repentino de Magi mencionaron un Emperador de Reim, por lo cual tengo pensado agregarlo mas adelante.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad estoy considerando muchas de sus sugerencias (recuerden que hay un salto de tiempo que quiero aprovechar y considerar lo que me han dejado en sus reviews).

Neah20 fuera...


	22. Chapter 22

Reyes 22

 _La desesperación de un fiel caballero llego al fondo de su mente, cada arrepentimiento golpeando duro en su cordura cuando en ese momento era lógico rescatar a Ginebra de su destino en la hoguera._

 _Tomo la espada santa manchándola con la sangre de algunos antiguos camaradas, sus rostros de dolor y traición lo seguirían hasta su tumba._

 _Había abrazado su destierro después de la huida de Camelot, provoco que el propio rey marchara en su contra… miro los ojos en adoración de su amada en un recuerdo pasado, entonces en la actualidad, cargando cadenas hasta la otra vida._

 _¿Se merecía esta locura? Por supuesto que lo merecía._

 _El provoco que fuera usurpado el trono de Camelot, quizás no fue directamente culpable de la caída de tan magnifico reino… pero fue el detonante para la muerte de su rey… de Arturo._

 _Galahad._

 _Ese era otro incentivo para caer en esta desesperación, llenarse de ira y rugir a los cielos su destino perverso en un pasado tortuoso._

 _¡Que hizo para merecer tales atenciones malditas del destino!_

 _Pisoteo, era la llama necesaria para alimentarlo de un poder vibrante no conocido en ese mundo, rugió tan fuerte en un eco en ese casco sellado… sus ojos daban una luz enloquecida con el vibrar doloroso de su armadura… poco quedaba del elegante Lancelot, mientras cargaba contra cada gigante a su paso._

 _Se fue la luz en la oscuridad._

XXXXX

El escenario debajo de sus pies no era de su agrado, aun cuando es tan temprano en la mañana el olor a quemado y muerte era tan familiar, podía sentir la emoción de la guerra de sus compatriotas sin negar su propio bombear de sangre ante la perspectiva de lucha.

El ondear del turbante mágico debajo de sus pies, su capa y vestimenta noble ondulando en el viento de esa altura con sus ojos intensos en barrer el panorama, además de asumir con certeza que debía interceder.

Su gente se mantenía callada en una muestra de su disciplina en los diversos medios mágicos que los acompañaban, podía percatarse de que cada uno esperaba con impaciencia la orden que les daría una entrada formal al conflicto con esos gigantes oscuros que crecían en número.

Había una anomalía en el paisaje sin embargo, alguien que no se había detenido a detallar su llegada como parte del reconocimiento de su hermano Kouha en tierra… el caer de uno de esos gigantes solo ponía más ansiosos por acción a sus súbditos además de indignados por ignorar a su lider.

Se veía pesado aun en esa distancia, los ojo intensos e intimidantes de Kouen eran inflexibles al analizar la carrera de este personaje en un salto destructivo a su siguiente victima quien cedía bajo el peso y fuerza de su atacante… oscuro, con una estela carmín de esa grieta en ese casco blindado.

Era casi hipnótico para el primer príncipe la facilidad con la que lo llevaba en tierra, también un poco frustrado porque el resto parecía tener el tiempo de observarlo (ignorando que sus súbditos pensaban lo contrario).

-Venimos persiguiendo a una dama… y bueno, no estoy decepcionado- Li Seishuu no evito decir en voz baja con un silbido de apreciación a la misma anomalía que su rey estaba atento.

Para el príncipe quien le dio un ligero vistazo frio a Seishuu quien se tragó su ingenioso comentario o mentalidad, para volver a cerrar sus ojos imperturbables… era verdadero su intención de salir del imperio a perseguir las motivaciones de Arturo de abandonar de manera repentina, pero pareciera que estaba por salvar a su hermano y desviarse de perseguirla.

El silencio llego a quienes rodeaban a Kouen guardándose sus propias sospechas, la atmosfera solemne que lo había estado persiguiendo parecía ser suplida por algo más conocido para su buena suerte.

Para sus seguidores fieles solo no comentaron nada también encantados con la idea de pelear, estaban entre ver la espalda ancha de su líder o seguir el caer de otro gigante bajo el peso del desconocido blindado.

-Hay un perro rabioso ganándonos el bocado- fue Gaku Kin por fin señalo algo que ya estaban analizando desde la lejanía, por un momento el diezmado ejercito del cuarto príncipe era lo mínimo de sus intereses.

Un rugido era tan alto para alcanzarlos, llenándolos de esa emoción que expresaba… la inquietud, la sed y enloquecida mente de su dueño que aun personas de guerra como ellos les había perturbado un momento para luego alabarlo con cierto entendimiento personal.

-Tal desperdicio de energía- Shuu Kokuton agrego parándose al borde del turbante, sin perturbarse por el vértigo o el viento solo dando un comentario para tales movimientos llenos de una fuerza innecesaria para el golpe.

-Parece una cosa monstruosa… y sin espada- En Shou espeto con un aire despectivo, guardando con claro efecto su sorpresa o envidia de tales destrezas en la guerra… pues para ninguno era fácil de ignorar, que si llegara a ser el caso se enfrentarían al individuo blindado.

-¿está por lanzar esa roca?- Tomando un poco de acariciar su barba con arrogancia, el gordo del grupo no evito parpadear muchas veces -¿Qué le hizo?- era una pregunta valida, pues aquella piedra que había sido sacada del suelo parecía mancharse de negro con líneas rojas y lanzada sin ceremonia al gigante más cercano en envidiosa puntería.

El choque hizo que varios gigantes cayeran insinuando que aquel manto negro proveniente del blindado a la roca era más que adorno.

No había más en ese campo de batalla que un solitario hombre revestido luchando, el ejército de Kouha impotente agrupándose en su entorno protector y luego ese otro candidato de rey rubio flotando junto con un niño mago… Kouen se obligó a mantener su cara inexpresiva nuevamente por lo descuidado de sus actitudes.

Después de meditar un poco mientras sus hombres intercambiaban más y más las descripciones del único combatiente, sonrió interesado cuando llego a la conclusión de la identidad del desconocido…

-Es una sorpresa- el tono barítono de Kouen rompió su silencio -tal destreza escondida en Avalon… - indico provocando un arquear de ceja dudoso de su entorno -una potencia a considerar con más interés- declaro como una sentencia, aquel fuego codicioso en su penetrante mirada aumento.

Shou miro a Shuu este a su vez a Gaku para terminar en Seishuu, pues entre ellos estaban tratando de desentrañar cualquiera de los pensamientos que llevaran a esa descabellada reflexión de su rey.

Esto los llevo a un conflicto pues a su punto de vista, cualquiera que haya visto a la gente de Avalon llegaba a la conclusión que el reino estaba lleno de hombres imperturbables, llenos de elegancia e incapaces de realizar proezas tan rabiosas como el blindado en el suelo.

Los cerebros en punto de colisión al tratar de lograr encajar a tal impetuoso hombre recubierto en alguno de los pulcras opciones presentados del diminuto reino que había visitado sus tierras, quizás el fanali o hasta ese mago que llego con la misiva de Magnostadt.

-En Shou… Li Seishuu… Gaku Kin… Shuu Kokuton- ignorante de la confusión de sus hombres, Kouen tenía una fiera postura -es suficiente de dejar que tales destrezas de Avalon nos superen…- era el sentido de competitividad encendido en todos los recién llegados.

Las sonrisas arrogantes suplieron su confusión, las armas afiladas eran alzadas en espera de la orden aunque solo fuera para los familiares de sus djinn… estos dieron un paso al borde del turbante.

Kouen no se perturbo, solo continuo en su tono firme y monótono -Si estos enemigos son demasiados poderosos para los otros, vamos a encargarnos de ellos con nuestra fuerza…-fue una orden -dejar de lado al hombre de Avalon, muéstrenle lo que es nuestra armada-

Para el primer príncipe era innecesario ser directo y su gente con placer obedeció, sus ojos nuevamente vagaron en el hombre blindado con un bien oculto sentimiento escéptico… pero lo ignoro a favor de aterrizar con la intención de atender a su hermano e ignorando a esos dos personajes flotantes (Aladdin y Alibaba).

XXXXX

Habían llegado a las fronteras de Magnostadt donde la tranquilidad era engañosa en esa madrugada… un sentimiento extraño flotaba denso en el aire, un peligro latente que acercándose a este lugar era más notable aun con sus sentidos carentes de percatarse del rukh.

Maedhros y Maglor miraron con un gesto de piedra, sentados en las llanuras en completo silencio con la ciudad algo visible, esta fue una acción tomada por iniciativa propia, querían considerarse como un respaldo si llegaran a tomar a su rey en esas tierras.

No la subestimaban, pero era el sentido de protección y precaución… además aunque el hombre fuera de total desconfianza, todavía estaba Emiya como respaldo del rey Arturo ¿era bueno? Querían pensar que sí.

Por lo tanto habían estado sentados dormitando hasta ese momento.

-Tenemos que estar aquí- rompió Maedhros quitando su cabello rojo de la cara con un gesto frustrado por la quietud.

Al ser un completo fanali tenía las ansias de la guerra y oler la sangre ya seca en la tierra solo despertaba más su instinto.

Su hermano por completo apático, más centrado en la estrategia pero también estaba un poco incómodo -sí, aunque no sea una orden… es mejor no alertar de nuestra presencia si llegaran a ser un ataque a nuestro rey- dijo con confianza.

-Como quieras… pero si no salen en dos horas… entro, quieras o no- agrego terco el joven pelirrojo, el moreno solo volteo los ojos ante su actitud además de prediciendo que hasta los magos los cataloguen como hostiles.

-Suena como que no confías en mi- una voz cortes vino repentinamente, los caballos relincharon molestos por ser asustado mientras los señores simplemente lo observaron aterrizar con gracia… Curufin les dio un gesto de saludo seco.

Un arqueo de ceja del fanali completo -bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo de lealtad- fue su defensa, pues era verdad… casi no se conocían y tan pronto Emiya se fue de misión lo arrastró consigo, por lo cual era válida su desconfianza.

Podía ser una trampa.

-No necesito su confianza- arrastrando las palabras el mago replico frustrado, pero negó a entregarse a una discusión -la embarcación llegara en unas horas- informo mirando más allá de la llanura… la fortaleza que era Magnostadt.

Había algo malo, detecto el rukh negro brotando y dirigiéndose a una dirección en el horizonte… Curufin solo adivino que quizás las cosas estaban por empeorar, solo deseaba estar en el interior pero fue enviado a mover a la tripulación a través de la costa hasta esa ubicación.

Maglor tomo la palabra al sentir las blasfemias de su hermano sobre aliento a punto de salir -gracias Curufin- dijo con amabilidad rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

El mago solo afirmo, no tuvo mucha interacción antes y ahora parecía percatarse que los señores de Avalon eran muy protectores… era natural, viendo lo delicado de la apariencia de su rey, entonces su mirada se posó en los caballos.

-uno es de nuestro rey…. El otro es de Lancelot- contesto el mestizo sabiendo la pregunta silenciosa.

Pues siendo dos había cuatro caballos, uno revestido más elegante señalándolo como la del rey… luego el del caballero oscuro que los había alcanzado en algún punto de la madrugada, al parecer lo abandonaron para utilizar quizás el mismo método del rey en correr.

El "¿por qué?" estaba grabado en el rostro humilde de Curufin, pero parecía sus colegas estaban en fantasías a parte, obligándolo a abandonar el tema con renuencia.

Se quedó reflexivo, suspiro un poco nostálgico al ver la zona y la guerra que se perdió… solo podía adivinar los gritos que Irene le dará cuando lo encuentre de regreso, quizás no les guste tampoco cuando se delate como alguien de Avalon.

Que decir de Myers, seguro la maestra de sexto kodor le daría un castigo que en ese momento pensaba en esconderse detrás de Emiya… por alguna razón era más amable en su entorno (aunque sabiendo que también era un conocido traidor, sería mejor rectificar su estrategia).

¿Pero cómo no ofrecer tu lealtad después de su corto tiempo como esclavo? Había saboreado esa desgracia que viven tanto goi como magos que parecía su propio prejuicio fue borrado con dureza, recordaba la presencia cálida de su rey y solo se dejó arrastrar a su sentimiento agraciado.

La luz después de tanta desesperación, aun los cosquilleos de su piel expuesta o los malos hábitos de golpes eran un recordatorio de la crueldad en esa parte del mundo que nadie debería experimentar.

Entonces fue como si la tierra latiera para el único perceptivo como era Curufin, sus ojos se dilataron disparándose a Magnostadt trayéndolo bruscamente a la realidad… los señores solo tuvieron un cosquilleo de su piel como advertencia.

Era como si el cielo estuviera manchándose, las nubes se arremolinaban encima de la ciudad de los magos a la lejanía con una columna oscura descendiendo a tierra.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- Maedhros no soporto su blasfemia, se puso de pie de golpe al igual que su hermano mientras los caballos relinchaban de miedo.

XXXXX

La sala estaba por completo en silencio, la única testigo protegida por una constante protección de Titus sin afectarse, Marga estaba en shock… en el suelo en medio de la soledad y debajo del "horno" estaba una figura hincada tan decaída con el sentir frio de los huesos de quien intento detenerlo.

Matal Mogamett solo miro a su antiguo estudiante quien lo sostenía de la muñeca como si estuviera vivo… como si tuviera piel, Titus Alexius delante… sus huesos descasaban delicados en su intento por detenerlo.

-Titus…- su tono era tormentoso, silencioso y pesado haciendo eco tan denso en esa sala -Lo siento- declaro sincero de haber "secado" a uno de los suyos para alimentar el horno, fue algo que no estaba planeado pero tan fácil de tomar que no se le negó a su arma final contra esos goi.

Había una espesa masa formándose donde estaba el horno encima de su cabeza, Mogamett solo miro su creación que antes eran cables y sujetos de prueba -El horno… ya no me necesita más como intermediario- declaro al alzar la cabeza hacia la estructura retorciéndose en materia oscura -parece que se ha convertido en algo independiente de mi-

Era como un agujero negro, pero había algo mal al sentir que el magoi le era arrebatado duramente -¡porque razón!- exigió el director no viendo la lógica de pedir más de lo que ya era necesario para su función -¡no lo necesitas!- volvió a intentar sin la fuerza para negar el robo de su vida -porque usted deseo crear esos genios negros- pregunto sintiendo como si hablara con alguien inteligente ¿estaba loco? No pero era como si fuera observado -¡QUIEN ERES TU!- sus ojos eran de miedo, saber que ha abierto la puerta a algo más era el terror de su mente -quien eres el que está del otro extremo del túnel-

Su creación no le respondió, el sentimiento de gravedad le hizo doblarse en su estado debilitado… obligado a mirar el suelo mientras su visión se nublaba, los escombros caían en su entorno signo de lo que fuera estaba descendiendo o ascendiendo a través del suelo.

Apretó los dientes, impotente de resistir cuando la vida le estaba siendo arrebatada poco a poco… era cuestión de tiempo para morir… la resignación para el anciano era la resolución de su vida caótica.

Entonces un disparo resonó asustando un poco a Marga, el director no tenía las fuerzas para ese reflejo instintivo… solo sintió como si su magoi fuera cortado, aquella conexión con el "horno" le dio un alivio a su cuerpo cansado que casi se derrumbó en el suelo.

Sus pulmones exigían el aire rápido, los jadeos de esfuerzo salían de sus labios resecos percatándose de un borg dibujándose en protección en su entorno… Matal escucho pasos tranquilos que se le aproximaban, con ardor en sus músculos se obligó a levantar la cabeza.

Dos figuras descendían los escalones, una era la conocida de Kiritsugu Emiya el nombrado traidor que dibujaba su mano en su dirección el esfuerzo en su rostro neutral al parecer no solo manteniendo el borg que lo protegía, también el de la compañía y el mismo.

Luego estaba esa figura que podía expedir algún tipo de ambiente celestial a los ojos cansados del anciano, su porte era elegante y su mirada endurecida en dirección a Mogamett… expresaba una cuestión, un regaño pero sobretodo una advertencia de que al concluir todo esto… no había opción de negociación.

-Matal Mogamett…- su tono era autoritario al instalarse a unos pasos de ellos, la pequeña rubia revestida de acero y ropas azules apretó su puño en recriminación -Emiya- paso a ordenar al comenzar ahora su andanza instalándose a un lado del director.

El mago oscuro afirmo con una extraña forma de confianza y lealtad al parecer será el encargado de su cuidado, Mogamett prefirió ver al traidor que a la rubia reina a su lado.

Lo natural para el orgulloso director seria estar en ira por esta amenaza silenciosa de lo que suponía era el goi que estaba en su academia (¿Arturo?), pero la invasión de aquella presencia todavía lo acobardaba… los escalofríos solo aumentaron para mirar con precaución en donde la esfera de su creación hizo su camino al exterior.

"El" estaba mirándolos… ahora no estaba atento al director, podía sentirlo… un ardor en su centro, era los vestigios de esa conexión y sin temor a equivocarse en toda su vida, Matal Mogamett estaba seguro ahora el centro de todo era Arturo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Arturo vieron la anomalía sin percatarse de los pensamientos del anciano, cubrió sus ojos con un suspiro resignado mientras los niveles superiores estaban destrozados.

El viento fresco ingresaba a las profundidades con la amenaza de tormenta por esa esfera que toco el clima, el antiguo servant mantuvo la mirada inflexible a punto de tomar la iniciativa de perseguir.

-estarás sola en cuanto salgas de mi proximidad- la advertencia aburrida de Emiya llego a sus oídos, volteo a su antiguo master viendo esa profundidad en los ojos oscuros que tanto llego a odiar en el pasado… pero ahora tenían una meta común y ambos eran comprometidos en esto.

Claro que nuevamente no admitirían sus grandes similitudes.

-Podre con esto… solo dedícate a la evacuación- ordeno con firmeza Arturo, dando una inclinación en despedida confiando en sus propiedades como servant… aunque todavía tenía debilidad, podría resistir lo suficiente.

Mogamett quería replicar las libertades de tomar decisiones… pues él estaba con la creencia que el horno nunca se rebelaría contra Magnostadt, que quizás sea ella la que estuviera en peligro… pero no tenía fuerzas.

Arturo miro por última vez el entorno y en un brinco elegante comenzó a escalar en su propia fortaleza, causando jadeos de quien la toparon en los niveles superiores… Matal ahora la miro enteramente embobado.

XXXXX

Suspiros pesados que se escuchaba escalofriante al pasar por los respiraderos de la armadura, la postura encorvada le daba un aspecto intimidante, era ajeno a las miradas en su entorno, solo levanto la cabeza casi esperando soltar uno de sus gruñidos… pero se enderezo dejando sus brazos colgando lánguidamente en sus costados.

No había más que algunos rasguños o abolladuras en su dura protección, el cráter que formo en su último aterrizaje era de mediano tamaño de la fuerza del choque, sus pies no temblaban a pesar de que fue uno de tantos.

Se sentía peligroso.

Los susurros de las personas eran ajenos a sus oídos ligeramente sordos, pestañeo más veces de las necesarias viendo el suelo a través de la rendija de su casco como si fuera ajeno a su cuerpo… estaba en blanco, con el susurro de la locura tan tentadora en su mente.

Escenarios de sangre… mentiras… y traición burlaban su memoria, casi tentándolo a tener un arrebato de locura, pero el caballero cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

 _No había más por el momento… está bien… Lancelot… cálmate… regresa fiel caballero._

El cielo era azul, cualquier rastro de los gigantes en la meseta estaban borrados y por un poco de tranquilidad para el ejército de kou, Alibaba y Aladdin quienes habían hecho un círculo entorno al misterioso aliado.

Claro que Kouen era la excepción, solo su gente que lo había escuchado todavía no estaban nada seguros de la identidad… esperando pacientemente alguna acción del "perro" salvaje como lo habían titulado entre ellos que lo insinuara como alguien de Avalon.

Se había parado como si esperara algo, aunque era verdad pues la cordura había regresado a la mente del torturado caballero quien abrió sus ojos notando el cielo… cualquier memoria fue cerrada con candado hasta la próxima vez en un esfuerzo titánico de restablecerse.

Lancelot fue consciente por fin de las presencias aun cuando sus ojos miraban el cielo, su cuello protesto al parecer había estado mucho tiempo en esa postura… descendió la mirada, estaba rodeado pero no le importo, por ahora su atención fija en el único niño entre la multitud.

 _Se parece tanto…_ Fue su pensamiento al beber de todas las características de ese niño, su trenza azul, esa joya en su frente y sus ojos joviales llenos de vida e inocencia que lo ligaron en alguien que pensaba muy a parte de "ese" hombre.

Pero aplasto esta mentira de su mente, pues ese niño no se parecía en nada a su hijo, además… no tenía el derecho ni de pensar en Galahad en este momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia mirándolo? Suponía que mucho ya que parecía inquieto con su atención, Lancelot no hizo gesto alguno de retirarse aun cuando ese niño rubio se instaló protector… como si pudiera pararlo, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Sus manos se movieron rígidamente hasta posicionarse en su casco, con fluidez lo quito dejando que el viento tocara su piel por primera vez en horas… el cabello descendiera en una cortina larga oscura y un suspiro de satisfacción fuera escuchado de sus labios.

Su gesto había tenido el tiempo para regresar a su elegancia conocida con esos penetrantes ojos tranquilos, dio un barrido en el entorno percatándose de las bocas caídas de quienes lo conocían en su corta estancia en el palacio de Kou.

-Buenos días, Principe Kouen… - indico con su tono aburrido y cortes, poniendo su casco debajo del brazo para dar una ligera inclinación de reconocimiento.

El primer príncipe parecía un poco arrogante, aunque solo era en su mirada al parecer satisfecho con algo -Buen dia, Caballero Lancelot del reino de Avalon- su tono no delataba que en efecto, estaba divertido con poder lograr ver que sus suposiciones fueron acertadas.

Para Lancelot quien paso su mano enguantada para masajear su cuello, apretó los labios en disgusto por la tensión en ellos -lamento mi rudeza- indico sin ser verdadero, solo era la cortesía por la apariencia de su reino -pero tuve que interceder-

-Y te lo agradezco- fue el primer príncipe quien indico mirando al altivo hombre en medio de ellos, tan distante y por sobretodo misterioso o poderoso.

Lancelot le dio un vistazo cortes sin moverse, mientras su gesto caía en el otro príncipe quien parecía desconfiado -No es el mejor momento…- indico con respeto -pero es un placer conocerlo, príncipe Kouha- dio una inclinación de sumo respeto.

El joven dio un respingo al ser conocido, guardándose el sonrojo para endurecer su postura que ya estaba recuperada por la gracia de su hermano mayor -digo lo mismo- atino a decir, había despreciado ese reino que le quito las atenciones de Kouen pero viendo sus logros, no evito reconocerlo.

Kouen estaba divertido por este reconocimiento, era evidente que Avalon tiene una alta línea de conocimientos de todos los reinos si podían reconocer a los príncipes faltantes en su reunión… pero ahora su vista cayó a un interés menos importante.

Alibaba se esforzaba porque su amigo no se acercara al peligroso caballero de Avalon, pero no lo logro cuando se deslizo entre su agarre para acortar la distancia.

-Entonces ¿pertenece al reino del tio Kiri?- la voz infantil llego a los oídos de todo el entorno, Aladdin estaba instalado enfrente de aquel hombre tan alto que había luchado contra los gigantes a mano limpia.

Alibaba estaba un poco amargo o cuidadoso, todo crédito fue arrebatado con facilidad por ese caballero de Avalon… pareciera que estaban aquí para opacarlo, lanzo una mirada al primer príncipe de Kou y no evito poner en marcha su propio plan ya que había salvado al príncipe Kouha.

Por su parte Lancelot no mostro gesto alguno, miro impasible al niño -¿Tio Kiri?- pidió formal, teniendo el impulso de poner una rodilla en el suelo mientras su otra pierna era doblada donde descanso su antebrazo… el casco no se veía en ninguna parte.

Aladdin vio al hombre ahora de cercas al arrodillarse a su altura, era más imponente de lo que hubiera esperado y sonrió en respuesta -Bueno, Kiritsugu- respondió con paciencia e inocencia detectando un brillo divertido en esos inquietantes pozos oscuros que eran los ojos del sujeto para apagarse rápidamente.

-Respondemos al mismo reino- índico con su voz profunda en una aceptación.

Otra sonrisa descarada de Aladdin -eso es fantástico, él no me platica mucho de Avalon… pero me enseño tanto- indico aplaudiendo, casi olvidando la gravedad de la situación o su miedo que le provoco verlo luchar… pero no pudo evitarlo, ver su rostro le quito su desconfianza -Soy Aladdin- ofreció su mano.

-Lancelot del lago- dijo secamente apretando el agarre, el fiel caballero solo tuvo una sensación de reconocimiento… ese niño es y será importante no solo por su apariencia similar a "el" sino porque Kiritsugu lo respalda.

-Soy Alibaba Saluja, el príncipe de Baldadd- las palabras resonaron quitando la atención por completo del cuarto magi quien volteo buscando con miedo a su amigo.

Estaba ahí, enfrente del príncipe Kouen con un gesto confiado, los guardias rodeaban ahora a estas figuras mientras susurraban la revelación del principado exiliado de uno de sus dominios… abrió la boca pues Aladdin temía represalias.

-Si deseas su bienestar, no te preocupes… lo respaldare- fue un ofrecimiento de Lancelot al ponerse de pie, trayendo la mirada de sorpresa en el magi -¿Estas bajo la protección de Emiya?- pregunto.

Aladdin mantuvo un poco de atención en el intercambio de Alibaba con Kouen, percatándose un poco por la madurez de su amigo… pero atino a contestar en afirmación silenciosa al hombre alto quien se instaló a su lado.

-entonces, estas bajo la protección de Avalon- fue su solución aplastante siendo escuchado por algunos guardias que ya susurraban esta revelación, sus ojos inflexibles atentos al intercambio si llegara a tener que interceder por ese niño rubio -por consecuencia, si es tu deseo… esta cortesía se extiende a tu amigo- explico secamente.

Aladdin estaba impactado, aunque antes vio el rukh negro revoloteando durante su pelea… ahora veía la luz cegadora, un candidato a rey estaba ofreciendo su auxilio y solo porque ya la conocía, estaba segura que Arturo era un digno rival de Sinbad al atraer personas con tanto carisma a su entorno.

No se dejaría arrastrar por ese camino, pero no evito sentir calidez porque a comparación del ofrecimiento de Sinbad… este era de pura protección.

Pero la columna oscura naciente de Magnostadt en el horizonte borro todo pensamiento, Aladdin palideció ante los indicios de ese destino que obtuvo alma toran… miro con inquietud en una decisión, necesitaba parar todo esto y hacer alianzas imposibles de ser necesario.

Aunque sea revelarse a sí mismo, lo haría.

XXXXX

La columna era poderosa e imponente mientras aterrizaba al costado del agujero en el suelo, Arturo levanto la vista para entrecerrar sus ojos con un desagrado al sentir el veneno del ambiente… era tan desagradable, le recordaba al grial corrompido y esto la provoco un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo menudo.

El viento era fuerte removiendo algunas piedras, pero estaba firmemente clavada con su intención tan clara en sus ojos esmeralda.

-ESTO LOS ELIMINARA- una voz venenosa llego a su espalda interrumpiendo sus acciones, Arturo miro por encima de su hombro la arrogancia de un mago señalándola con odio -LOS DE TU CLASE MORIRAN- amenazo.

-MORIRAN… IDIOTAS-canto otro rodeándola, señalando al menudo rey.

-NO SON MAS QUE ESCORIA-un maestro sonrió de manera salvaje, sus ojos eran la llama de la venganza.

-NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD-otro canto con la burla en su postura civil.

La gente parecía pasar del peligro fácilmente de esa "cosa" en los cielos, magos o civiles habitantes de Magnostadt tomaban el valor de lanzar maldiciones al "indefenso" rey de los goi que había salido de las profundidades del suelo, algunos tuvieron el descaro de lanzar piedras.

Su escena de respeto en la sala fue olvidada, el odio los corrompía y aunque fuera una acción desinteresada del rey por exigir respeto a los muertos con la promesa de traer paz… en estos momentos los pensamientos vengativos eran alimentados por la esfera en los cielos.

Incitando más de estas acciones que lo alimentaban tiñendo el rukh.

Una piedra golpeo la mejilla tierna de Arturo, obligándola a cerrar su ojo un segundo con la línea de sangre diminuta, algunos vitoreaban… podía verlo en este momento en esos ojos de los habitantes, la maldición de un pueblo perverso pero no los culpo, la bondad en ella no pudo.

Suspiro tan cansada, apretó su mango de espada en una orden de quitar el viento protector que volvía invisible a su preciada arma interrumpiendo cualquier deseo de seguir lanzando maldiciones o piedras a su dirección.

La luz dorada del acero los hipnotizo y por momento algunos regresaron a la razón, avergonzados por sus acciones… era el baño de su aura aumentada, mientras Arturo ofreció una sonrisa consoladora… como una salvadora por algunos momentos.

Los magos solo balbuceaban lo imposible de la "aparición" del arma, aun una convaleciente Myers miraba a este rey Arturo con la sospecha ligera que quizás sea algún tipo de magia la que ha estado realizando.

Pero Arturo tenia prioridades que el impacto que hizo en su entorno, regresando su atención a los cielos... tuvo la pequeña sensación de ser observada con intensidad, casi enfermandola al compararla con las atenciones no deseadas de Gilgamesh pero lo abandono.

Levanto el arma por encima de ella, con sus dos manos en el mango mientras esferas doradas brotaban de la tierra en dirección al filo… era cuestión de tiempo, pero no lo tenía… estaba vulnerable y podía sentir el peligro esperando su oportunidad para derribarla.

Por el momento solo rompería esta conexión y alejarlo de la ciudad.

El viento se arremolinaba en poder mientras el panorama se llenaba de las luces danzantes dirigiéndose en una única dirección, Maglor, Maedhros y Curufin abrían sus ojos en el contraste de negro de la columna y dorado de las esferas.

Scheherezade abrió sus ojos al horizonte desde su barco, la sorpresa de tal escenario había llegado hasta su ubicación.

Judal tuvo un escalofrió con una sonrisa inquietante.

Yunnan se ajustó el sombrero con la seriedad de sus siguientes acciones en ese barco con el resto de Avalon.

Aladdin se asilencio, aquellos grandes djinn que convoco en los cielos (Aagares, Astaroth, Phenex y Amon) miraron detrás de ellos con sorpresa dejando en silencio al primer y cuarto príncipe de kou junto con Alibaba… mientras Lancelot entrecerró sus ojos fácil de decir que sucedía.

En los cielos los sacerdotes de al-thamen solo se detenían burlándose de los intentos infructuosos del pequeño goi de derribar a su "padre" mientras en la lejanía Gyokuen frunció el ceño ante la imagen proyectada… abrió sus ojos con pánico ante su premonición -IDIOTAS… DETENGANLA- grito en orden espantando a toda la sala.

Pero Arturo dio un salto abandonando el suelo con su espada cargada de dorado, apretó el mango sintiendo el poder aunque no el total de su noble ataque -EX…- su grito era tan alto para los testigos -CALIBUR- hizo un ondeo llenando de luz los cielos.

XXXXX

En las profundidades de Magnostadt, Emiya dio unos pasos bajo ese agujero viendo la luminosidad del ataque de su antes servant… era un recuerdo de su alcance pero también la maldición de lo que perdió en aquella guerra del grial.

Quizás eran por estos rencores a sí mismo, que nunca miraría con benevolencia completa al rey Arturo.

-¿Es su rey?- Sphintus indico dudoso, mirando los huesos de su amigo Titus mientras en sus brazos contenían a la niña Marga dormida.

El resto de los magos miraron torpemente mientras conducían a Matal Mogamett fuera del recinto, Emiya dio la espalda asustando al estudiante -no es momento de perder el tiempo… mi rey nos está dando tiempo- fue su única respuesta sin inflexible.

Sus pasos en la estela, con su arma colgando en su espalda… el antiguo asesino de magos sabía que esto no era el final, evacuar quizás no seria necesario si adivinaba los planes de Arturo... pero fortalecer era su especialidad... aunque preferiría que Fragga estuviera presente, era la indicada para hacer defensas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno otro corto, he estado enferma y pues con el trabajo, casi no he actualizado como anteriormente (aunque logre terminar un capitulo de legado).

El odio a los goi, los prejuicios y ansias de venganza... buscar quien la pague y no quien se las hizo es un motor suficiente para que Magnostadt sea un alimentador del horno.

Arturo y Kiritsugu son orgullosos que prefieren adivinarse que decirse directamente los planes, otro incentivo de decir que se complementan mas de lo que quieren admitir.

Neah20 fuera...


	23. Chapter 23

Reyes 23

 _Era la nada, sin color, sin viento, sin gravedad, sin sonido en completa soledad… una figura en túnicas ricas de una época pasada, un hombre de cabello ondulado extenso cayendo en cascada coronado como un rey._

 _No había vacilación en su postura, ni miedo al completo eco silencioso que podía abrumar la cordura de cualquiera… el solo hizo un circulo con su dedo pulgar e índice para mirar a través de el con sus ojos llenos de sabiduría._

 _Era su habilidad… su maldición, mientras otros podían asegurar su loca acción… él podía ver a través de sus dedos más allá de lo permitido._

 _Una sonrisa discreta en su rostro maduro sin edad, la satisfacción de lo que miraba encaminar este mundo desde ese pasado donde se ubicaba… él estaba satisfecho y esperaba con ansias volverse a encontrar con ella en su siguiente venida._

XXXX

El cielo se volvió caótico encima de Magnostadt, los habitantes entre civiles y magos se cubrieron de la fuerte ventisca que azotaba cada calle a la redonda removiendo piedras o escombro… los más valientes se esforzaban por ver como su "arma" era apartada de sus dominios.

-Esto no puede suceder- Irene grito alzando su puño en total cólera de que alguien arremetiera contra su medio de defensa en sus propios dominios, indignada y alimentando su desprecio a la diminuta mujer que aterrizaba con gracia.

-Como se atreve- Doron hizo un gesto fiero las luces en los cielos eran lo de menos cuando su corazón latía en desprecio por aquel invasor.

No eran los únicos que estaban alimentando el lado negativo de todas las acciones del rey visitante, no veían el derecho de alejarlos de su creación y mucho menos aprobaban sus decisiones sobre ellos.

Solo veían un goi atacándolos e insultándolos.

Los cielos se aclararon despejados de nubes a causa del impacto, la esfera había retrocedido en sus fronteras casi a las orillas del mar… mientras Arturo reflexionaba los saltos que debería de dar para lograr otro nuevo intento ahora con la intención de derribar esa atrocidad.

La espada colgando desnuda en sus manos enguantadas, su vestido ondeando con el viento todavía afectado por la energía forzada de un golpe… sus ojos inflexibles al horizonte ajena al odio brotando a sus espaldas o el rukh negro creciendo a alimentar la esfera dañada.

-Mi señora- llamo alguien preocupado aterrizando a su lado, Curufin en su gracia tenía la emoción de la tensión por su rey al que miraba de arriba abajo con la idea de ayudar en cualquier lesión que su mente en crisis le indicaba buscar.

Todos en el suelo lo miraron con sorpresa, aquel profesor que habían jurado desaparecido cuando solicitaron las presentaciones antes de la guerra ahora estaba al lado del rey goi con un gesto de total ansiedad nunca antes visto en sus rasgos elegantes.

Las dos figuras en lo alto, siendo observado por civiles y aquel mago solo tenía su atención al preciado rey que había dado muestra de su grandeza, impaciente ahora mirando por encima de su hombro para luego dirigir su atención al horizonte ¿eso escondía Mogamett? Fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver el rukh negro solo alimentándolo.

-se está regenerando- la voz impasible de la rubia lo hizo brincar pero afirmar con total aceptación cuanto más de esas grietas desaparecían en esa esfera cuya aura en su entorno crecía, enfermando su atmosfera y casi provocando que aquel punto en el cielo reanudara su goteo.

Curufin en algún punto aprobaría tal acción, pero ahora… era un alago saber que se salvó de alguna forma de ser parte intelectual de dicho proyecto, porque cuando regreso a Magnostadt fue apartado fácilmente y si no fuera por Emiya, quizás ni enterado estuviera del avance logrado en las partes profundas de la ciudad.

Por su parte en el suelo, Irene boqueo como pez a punto de morir ante la aparente alianza entre uno de los suyos con el rey goi… había señalado a ese hombre como un prospecto en un futuro cuando quisiera concebir buenos hijos para Magnostadt, pero ahora solo apretó la mandíbula cuando la resolución llego a su mente herida -Traidor- siseo para ser escuchada.

El resto de los magos estaba en modo desaprobador, no entendían muy bien como llego esa alianza pero no les importaba… lo repudiaban de todo corazón, alimentando más el rukh en sus emociones negativas.

Maglor miro desde la altura con su equipamiento djinn Dantalion, algo revelador pero nada que no estuviera acostumbrado antes de llegar a Avalon (donde las túnicas pesadas eran comunes) aterrizando de improviso al lado de su rey.

-Mi señor, Maedhros tomara el liderazgo de los barcos- su tono era el mismo servicial, ojos esmeraldas lo miraron unos segundos con aprobación.

Los magos ampliaron la boca ante este nuevo invasor bebiendo de su aspecto intimidante que algunos testigos podían compararla con el del general fanali, Muu Alexius.

Mascaras de gestos torcidos servían como cinturón amarrando firmemente la tela roja que cubría la parte inferior, grandes pezuñas sobresalían y coronado con un juego de cuernos que se torcían hasta la parte trasera de su nuca donde el cabello antes rojo ahora era una estela negra… una espalda amplia en su dirección.

-Aparta a todos, Maglor- la orden de su rey fue tan audible aun para los magos indignados, apretando el agarre en su espada reluciente -este enemigo no es algo que puedan lidiar sin la ventaja de algún equipamiento- fue su autoridad quien nadie negaba sin los medios para refutarlo, con una inclinación ligera este candidato a rey se marchó para pasar la voluntad a su medio hermano con la promesa de regresar.

-Mi señor- Curufin cuestiono inclinando su cabeza tan dispuesto a recibir alguna orden ahora que era el momento, la esfera pareciera flotar perezosa casi retadora a su señor y esto le irritaba como alguien fiel.

-Curufin, necesito de tu apoyo con Emiya… asegurar que nadie de esta ciudad se vea involucrado- fue suave, Arturo lo miro unos segundos con la sabiduría en sus ojos y la seguridad que esa creación era un peligro para Magnostadt.

El mago afirmo con su cabello cayendo en cascada, podía sentir el odio de ese pueblo que su señor quería proteger pero no iría contra una de sus órdenes… se enderezo brincando con facilidad al suelo, mirando las llamas de la traición en cada pupila para pasar de largo… era mejor encontrar a Emiya que lidiar con personas necias.

-MORIRAS GOI- gritaron después de este silencio tenso deteniendo al mago "traidor" en su partida, el veneno era destilado y alentado por los maestros o magos superiores, cada uno señalando al diminuto rey en esa torre.

Curufin apretó los puños indignado, la furia pintando su rostro impasible pero fue ese segundo que su rey aprovecho para mirarlo desde la altura, con su gracia enfriando su temperamento.

Arturo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de continuar con lo ordenado dejando que los insultos se agravaran… Curufin dudo, más cuando algunos magos lo estaban provocando pero se obligó a obedecer.

Claro que este mago hizo una promesa corrección una amenaza mientras caminaba por esas calles llenas de civiles y magos furiosos, sonrió de manera ladina casi maligna que provoco algunos silencios tensos… habría repercusiones, quizás alguna venganza porque seguramente muchos de los señores lo apoyarían cuando supieran los insultos insulsos que le hicieron a su adorable rey… y lo mejor, sabía quién era el líder de todo esto porque por más que quisiera… no podía castigar a toda la ciudad.

Irene tuvo un escalofrió mientras detenía su letanía de odio al igual que Doron, como si hubiera tenido el presentimiento que lo peor les esperaba fuera de este incidente.

XXXXX

Lancelot corría con facilidad en tierra, sus piernas dejaban su huella en el suelo herido por su fuerza mientras la estela de polvo era indicio de su camino o velocidad ejercida con ese pesado equipamiento y el casco instalado en su lugar.

El plan era fácil de asimilar por su mente algo tocada, la razón estaba solo a la orden de caer bajo su estado berserker pero se obligó por el momento a la cordura… su aliento era pesado pero solo audible para sus oídos encerrados en esa coraza de acero maldito.

Miro más allá en ese horizonte donde las nubes ya eran historia pero había un brote oscuro cambiando de dirección a donde esa peculiar esfera sombría se había formado empujado fuera de la ciudad en lo que asumió parte del poder de su rey.

Lancelot podía ser alguien ajeno, silencioso por educación y muy precavido pero fue aplastante la sutil sugerencia al primer príncipe de Kouen que se mantuviera distante en sus deseos por Arturo cuando aquel evento de luces fue adjuntado como una de sus habilidades ante todos los agraviados.

El cuarto príncipe, Kouha había sido muy verbal mientras el duelo de miradas se llevaba a cabo entre los mayores… los djinn invocados en los cielos simplemente miraron estúpidamente ese duelo inseguros de cómo proceder.

Aladdin por su parte había quedado como estatua junto con su amigo, Lancelot no los culpaba podía ser su aspecto pero ambos hombres eran intimidantes que ni siquiera los contenedores familiares de Kouen pudieron remover.

Fueron momentos de tensión, segundos preciados que fue roto por la tos cortes de Amón sugiriendo amablemente comenzar a moverse cuando en aquel cielo… esa gota oscura parecía luchar por reiniciar su llegada, desapareciendo cuando se llegó a un acuerdo.

Kouen ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas ladinas, dio la espalda ladrando ordenes sin responder la advertencia del cortes caballero de Avalon… negó con un suspiro mientras regresaba a la actualidad, quizás tendría que ser igual de vocal con el rey de Sindria cuando llegara el momento (aunque si fue amenazante con el rey de los mares, todavía faltaba la clara amenaza de su parte aunque gustoso de no volver a verlo… odiaba a ese general Sharrkan con vehemencia).

En los cielos el resto de los candidatos de rey trataban en vano de no prestarle atención innecesaria a la anomalía en el suelo, aunque Alibaba no tenía esta sutileza pues cada cierto tiempo miraba descaradamente para volver su atención a la ciudad.

No hubo intercambios, aun Aladdin se guardó su propia curiosidad para el caballero amable que le ofreció su respaldo… había prioridades y el tiempo era absoluto en este momento (aunque para su gusto perdieron tanto discutiendo).

Entonces Lancelot se tensó con su vista fija al acercarse a la ciudad amurallada que pronto rodearían… sus pasos en estela poniendo fácilmente a la altura de los que están volando quienes parecían ajenos al cambio sutil de la atmosfera (con excepción de Aladdin).

Los ojos oscuros se crisparon del fiel caballero a través de la protección carmesí de su casco, apretó la mandíbula en un sentimiento de anticipación tensándole los músculos con el susurrar de su locura tentándolo a soltar.

A lo lejos el entorno de esa esfera parecía mutar a algo más vivido… podía detectar a su rey cercas de esta abominación provocándole un gruñido naciendo de su garganta, tan gutural y amenazante que atrajo miradas inquietas de quienes lo escucharon (que en este caso solo fue Alibaba, ya que era el más al pendiente del solitario caballero).

Entonces como si fuera un panal de abejas reanimándose en los cielos de esa frontera… figuras oscuras, como los gigantes que acababan de exterminar goteaban en números desplegándose unos cuantos al mar, otros tantos a la ciudad para concluir con otros tantos en su dirección.

Era una fortuna tener el casco cubriendo el gesto noble del caballero, sus rasgos enloquecieron mientras sentía el poder romper su cordura… una sonrisa de tiburón tan dientudo, peligroso y sediento mientras en su entorno esa atmosfera oscura crecía rivalizando con la anomalía del médium.

Aladdin casi se detuvo en terror, ese miedo que había sentido cuando vio por primera vez al tío Lancelot luchando con los gigantes en ese rukh tiñéndose, remplazando toda esa aura de paz y calidez que le ofreció.

El cuarto magi miro… su boca se secó cuando el rugido resonó tan retador, adolorido pero sobretodo sádico en los cielos provocando que el resto del grupo también miraran hipnotizado el brusco cambio.

Los movimientos erráticos, los sonidos más crujientes del pesado blindaje del caballero… los dedos como garras en otro rugir de esa garganta, tan satisfecho de la liberación de la promesa de una lucha salvaje.

Pero había algo más para los testigos… una espada, esa que siempre colgaba en su cintura, que alguna vez amenazo a Judal y que reconoció Kouen que de alguna forma apareció de la nada.

La velocidad aumento, la estela de destrucción se acrecentó y aquellos candidatos de rey de Kou junto con el magi solo mordieron el polvo de ser dejados atrás cuando el primer choque con los gigantes fue igual de espectacular que con los anteriores.

Cortes profundos y destructivos, rugidos salvajes llenos de una ansiedad que reflejaba… Kouen solo suspiro, mirando al horizonte en la espera del resto de los contenedores del imperio y deseando no ser opacados por avalon nuevamente.

XXXXX

Sphintus admitiría que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ir al quinto distrito cuando los temblores empezaron, de hecho estaba seguro su lugar era la superficie… pero de alguna forma Emiya lo había localizado, le dio una mirada en blanco y lo arrastro a esos barrios pobres con facilidad sin escuchar sus negativas.

El pobre joven Heliohapt hubiera puesto más resistencia mientras pasaban los pasillos pero fue abrumado por la disculpa y solicitud cortes del rey Arturo para acompañarlos, dando una muy penetrante mirada a Emiya para que lo soltara (algo que dolió cuando lo dejo caer).

Accedió solo por el latir de su corazón acelerado de ser víctima de esos ojos esmeraldas tan grandes que podía jurar podía mirar el resto de la eternidad con facilidad, no lo admitiría pero estaba seguro era un efecto de esta "singularidad" como Myers la había nombrado.

Cuando llego al quinto distrito su estómago cayo, estaba en blanco cuando activo su propio Borg en protección al descarado robo de magoi de toda esa gente que ahora se arrastraba en el suelo en todo lo amplio ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto era peor de lo que recordaba.

Las suplicas caían en sus oídos, la desesperación y lágrimas de los civiles encerrados en ese lugar… buscando algo de piedad para los magos quienes aguardaban en sus posiciones como si esto fuera algo rutinario, una sonrisa orgullosa lo enfermo y por primera vez desde que empezó el conflicto… quería estar en cualquier parte menos en ese reino.

-No te quedes embobado- Emiya indico acerado, caminando fácilmente entre la gente sin dar miradas… Sphintus pudo haber jurado que era alguien sin alma, pero verle los hombros rígidos era solo un muy ligero aspecto de lo afectado que estaba.

Por su parte Arturo había sido una estela de ira, el pobre estudiante no podía más que seguir y dar aliento a quienes tenían la fuerza para tomar su tobillo e implorarle protección…. Emiya no mostro piedad quitando a cualquier mago que quisiera impedirles el paso.

Sphintus aún no había sabido para que era su presencia hasta que llegaron a una sala amplia, donde algo sucedió… Emiya interrumpió, pero no puso atención cuando su rostro se fijó en un esqueleto que traía algo tan conocido solo en el convivio -¿Titus?- dijo estrangulado, percatándose de la presencia de Marga quien caía inconsciente.

Todo eso paso como la bruma, ahora miro a Mogamett con otro tipo de perspectiva y le enfermo que hubiera hecho esto… condenando a alguien quien desesperadamente había querido vivir, pero no se dejó arrastrar a su odio, no cuando Emiya lo miraba con seriedad después que su rey había desaparecido en el hueco de esa abominación.

Entonces esferas luminosas comenzaron a brotar del piso extrañando a cualquier erudito del lugar, aun las personas al borde del agotamiento de magoi tuvieron la fuerza para ver este "milagro" para concluir con una luz abrumadora viniendo del agujero en el techo.

-Es su rey- dijo estúpidamente Sphintus mirando entre su amigo y la niña en sus brazos.

Ojos penetrantes en oscuro, tan ajenos que quizás intimidaban naturalmente a cualquiera lo miraron unos eternos segundos para darle la espalda -no es momento de perder el tiempo… mi rey nos está dando tiempo- alego.

Ahora estaban evacuando, tenían resistencia de los magos quienes orgullosos defendían que su creación nunca se revelaría contra su creador… fue difícil cuando eras el único que miraba los peligros ¿hubiera estado ciego si no se quedaba cerca del "traidor"?

-Hay que evacuar- para sorpresa un cansado Mogamett alentó con acero desde la puerta de salida -Emiya, confió en que velaras por su bienestar- delego la responsabilidad con algunos gestos de sorpresa.

Su postura arrepentida era visible mientras en esa sala sus súbditos lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero había culpa en sus cansados ojos y podía mirar arrepentido los huesos de alguien que había deseado vivir con tanto fervor.

Emiya lo miro largamente sin vacilar en su postura, solo dio una afirmación atrayendo calma al director avejentado -Hay edificios en el exterior protegidos…- instruyo con facilidad cuando muchos lo miraron con desconfianza, algo que se le resbalo fácilmente -estos resistirán lo suficiente- indico casi aburrido -llevar al rector a uno de estos, será fácilmente reconocido por una runa brillante en su marco- dijo fácilmente, no era necesaria más instrucciones pues todos sabían que buscar.

Sphintus miro largamente mientras comenzaban a moverse, había sonidos en el exterior y pudo jurar una maldición airada de Emiya quien parecía querer recalcular sus movimientos… en cada momento su atención en el agujero en el techo casi esperando el peligro venir por ellos.

-Emiya- Myers había aparecido en algún punto, el estudiante miro ese rencuentro tenso donde la única que parecía perder la compostura era el tutor del sexto kodor quien herida temblaba de ira.

Como un buen noble (empobrecido según Aladdin) prefirió no prestar atención a la discusión entre esos magos para facilitar las instrucciones de evacuación sin soltar a Marga.

Como si fuera la calma antes de la tempestad, el aire cambio y con este los magos se tensaron mirando hacia la fisura en el techo… Myers se quedó con su insulto en la boca, cerrándola de golpe para mirar cual lechuza al exterior con un chistear de dientes de Emiya.

-Nunca nos derrotaran- vitoreo alguien, como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

Sphintus quería cuestionar, quizás salir para mirar que estaba alentando malas emociones en sus colegas…. Luego hubo un silencio ensordecedor, dejando en claro que en el exterior los magos estaban con la misma mentalidad que los que estaban a su lado.

Pronto llego Curufin, este docente no era tratado pero llamo su atención la familiaridad con la que se presentó ante Emiya ¿extraño?

Había algo, era un sentimiento opresor de que su situación iba a empeorar… el miedo vino como un balde de agua fría cuando hubo temblores provenientes del exterior, algunos escombros cayendo a su nivel junto con personas gritando.

-TODOS MANTENGANSE FUERA… LOS QUE PUEDAN VOLAR HAY QUE APOYAR AL EXTERIOR, LO MEJOR ES MANTENERLOS TODOS EN EL INTERIOR- rugió Emiya con la firmeza rompiendo su estereotipo centrado, sus salvajes ojos dieron un barrido para caer en Myers a quien le ordeno algo en silencio esta afirmo secamente.

Ambos salieron al exterior como si fueran un equipo cuando unos momentos antes la tutora no le hubiera gritado, Sphintus dudo un poco pero tenía bajo su protección a Marga… pero tuvo el valor de asomarse, abrió la boca y la cerro de golpe -¿Qué estaba pasando?-

Gigantes oscuros se asomaban con la malicia del asesinato, los magos aterrorizados al reconocerlos como su creación.

XXXXX

Era un monstruo deforme con el torso miles de ojos que miraban hasta el alma de cada civil, con al menos varias extremidades entre piernas y manos negras que aplastaban todo a su paso… otros tantos menos intimidantes llovían como agua en el entorno.

Magnostadt estaba en pánico, los magos quienes alentaban la destrucción de los goi palidecían cuando se percataban de las intenciones de estos gigantes aun cuando ese rey Arturo se había marchado al exterior de las murallas junto con el otro portador de contenedor metálico.

Eran protegidos por los súbditos de ese rey, podían escuchar a Emiya ladrando órdenes mientras esos gigantes eran apartados por ese hombre revestido con un equipamiento djinn y curufin.

La desesperación, la traición de su creación… alimentaba a los gigantes negros de una manera abrumadora.

XXXXX

Un gigante la trato de pisar pero ella rodo fuera del camino, Arturo apretó la mandíbula despectiva de la falta de tiempo para activar su noble phantasm y borrar esa esfera que parecía estar preparándose para algo que no sería bueno para nadie.

Miro por encima de su hombro la ciudad siendo atacada aun con sus esfuerzos de alejarse, al parecer estas cosas no tendrían piedad ni con sus creadores… negó confiando la ciudad a Emiya, miro a sus contrincantes carentes de inteligencia en sus ojos deformes que la perseguían con la intención de pisarla como un insecto.

El orgullo como noble gruño, apretó su arma bendita y solo en dos estocadas eliminaba a cualquiera que se le atravesara, purificando aquellas almas torturadas… aunque esto no lo sabía el que empuñaba dicha espada bendita.

El fuego se propago entre los que la rodeaban, la presencia en los aires la miro con gracia -¿necesita ayuda, rey Arturo?- pidió burlón.

La molestia brillo en sus ojos concentrada en la figura revestida con lo que suponía equipamiento djinn sobrevolaba custodiado del niño Aladdin y el príncipe exiliado de Baldadd (que Emiya le dedico poco tiempo a describir) -Tiempo… eso necesito, Principe Kouen- contesto con firmeza sabiendo que era escuchada.

Kuoen parecía satisfecho de ser necesario para ese diminuto rey, sonrió salvajemente para dar una reverencia dedicada -así será, Rey Arturo… si quiere tiempo, los príncipes de Kou se lo darán- indico.

Podía ver a otros príncipes llegando, algunos alcanzaron a escuchar mirando con sorpresa lo servicial del mayor entre ellos… Alibaba parecía iba a caer del cielo mientras Aladdin tuvo un escalofrió, el rey Arturo estaba siendo mirado con la misma intensidad que él fue cuando admitió saber la historia de alma toran tiempo atrás.

Esto era una deuda clara, Arturo lo sabía por esa mirada codiciosa del primer príncipe pero cedió… no estaba para involucrar negocios con esto, pero no era algo que discutiría en estas circunstancias.

El rugido de Lancelot acercándose a la carga, Arturo lo miro con tristeza mientras la rabia era desembocada en los enemigos… suspiro para alejarse, necesitaba espacio para convocar el tiempo necesario excalibur.

Solo alcanzo a dar un brinco lejos cuando sucedió una anomalía, el aire comenzó a vibrar como la cantidad de esos gigantes comenzaban a reunirse de los diferentes puntos a donde habían marchado… como si fueran convocados para reagruparse.

Arturo miro con ojos de sorpresa como se amotinaban en la esfera que demostraba lo que se estaba preparando, una masa comenzó a crearse conforme los gigantes se derretían… el olor nauseabundo golpeo la atmosfera y los cielos se oscurecieron en poder mientras esa gota oscura todavía estaba encima de ellos algo olvidada.

Los príncipes de kou miraron boquiabierto, el rugido de Lancelot llamando a la lucha… mientras Arturo tuvo otro escalofrió de ser vigilada, como si esto fuera enteramente para evitar que usara su sagrada espada y en verdad… lo era.

Cuando una mano gigante se extendió desde esta grotesca forma a una velocidad cegadora golpeando el menudo cuerpo con fuerza antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Arturo apenas bloqueo con su espada pero fue lanzada aparatosamente por la tierra hasta estrellarse en la muralla de Magnostadt que cayó encima en un estruendo haciendo eco.

-AR….TU…RO- Lancelot rugió en volúmenes insospechados mientras la tierra temblaba no solo a la ira del fiel caballero, sino a los pies que caían pesadamente a tierra.

El médium se había formado, un grotesco gigante sin cabeza con una esencia oscura abrumaba a los príncipes aliados, Aladdin perdió el color mientras más de esta aberración ensuciaba la atmósfera aboliendo la preocupación por el noble derribado fácilmente.

Mientras Kouen fruncía el ceño, no creía que Arturo cayera tan fácil... pero también sentía la cólera de que esa cosa derribara a tal noble como si fuera una mosca, sin respeto que el sentía se merecía.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno se quedó con el médium quien apareció antes de tiempo, como sospecha Arturo… para evitar que usara su ataque ¿si habrá derribado a tan orgullosa rey? Bueno lo veremos en el que sigue.

Jejeje que empiece la fiesta!

Neah20 fuera…. Y feliz cumpleaños a mi y a mi hermana!


	24. Chapter 24

Reyes 24

Las velas se removían con un viento incomodo, Yamuraiha observaba desde la proa con insistente nerviosismo… su rey estaba un poco más adelante, su rostro regio cautivador hasta el horizonte como si él fuera capaz de ver lo que sea estuviera perturbando el rukh a estos niveles.

Por su parte Sinbad aunque no lo aparentara en su tranquilidad noble, estaba inquieto… sus brazos se cruzaron imperturbable al oleaje con la tensión en sus hombros, miro por encima hacia el lugar donde sabia estaba Sindria con un grave sentimiento de premonición.

 _Este era el inicio._

Fue la despedida de "el", una profecía que le hacía desear que el día acabara.

-Pareces muy ansioso- una voz cansada vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos, no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando Yunnan aterrizo al lado del rey de los mares -no entiendo porque vienes- acuso ajustándose el sombrero verde.

Sinbad no evito sentirse ofendido -es mi deber- fue su unía respuesta, frunciendo el ceño ante la presencia de ese magi que hace tanto no veía.

Esos ojos sabios lo miraron, Sinbad sintió ser observado a un nivel íntimo y lo puso en guardia -no eres necesario- dijo con un puchero el magi viajero.

-Es mejor todo el apoyo que podamos reclutar- una voz más amable vino repentinamente, aterrizando bajo la ayuda de Morgiana… Bedivere se enderezaba con elegancia.

Un gesto dolido -pero no me agrada Sinbad- dijo sin rodeos Yunnan, Sinbad lo fulmino con la mirada.

Todos en el barco miraron estas integraciones repentinas, algunos reconocieron al caballero de Avalon en su leve visita en aquella distante misiva de invitación… otros como Yamuraiha solo suspiraron en anhelo, totalmente cautivada por el aspecto del hombre.

Una risa hizo eco -no seas así, Yunnan- advirtió con diversión el caballero de Avalon dando una ligera inclinación -me disculpo por nuestra intrusión- advirtió con educación.

Levanto la mano desinteresado -no hay problema- vocalizo con facilidad el rey de los mares-por el contrario, estoy algo sorprendido de su presencia- mintió, ya estaba totalmente seguro de que Arturo estaría involucrado… sabiendo por buena fuente que se involucraría.

Los mares eran bravos -estamos por los mismos motivos…- un gesto severo de Bedivere -ayudar…- expuso a medias con un oculto sentido de sospecha -además nuestro rey está en esas costas y tenemos personal en Magnostadt- evidencio a la ligera.

-Oh en verdad- volvió a mentir, su gesto era enteramente de sorpresa jovial -espero verlo de nuevo… me temo que nuestra despedida no fue muy bien- se rasco la nuca, esto último no era mentira… todavía no podía ver directamente a Sharrkan sin desear que se mordiera la lengua, claro que ya le habla pero nada de diversión.

-No hemos tenido contacto con ellos en mucho tiempo- Bedivere entrecerró sus ojos, su postura cambio y aquel aire amable desapareció -espero no ofender…- una sonrisa fingida -¿Qué hicieron?- cuestiono.

Yunnan no evito soltar una carcajada ante el sentido de intimidación del siempre noble caballero, Morgiana solo arqueo la ceja totalmente alerta de este cambio radical y Yamuraiha solo soltó un suspiro ante lo guapo que se veía enojado Bedivere.

-Conozco a nuestro rey, no se ofende fácilmente- admitió con un paso…. Por alguna razón había una diferencia de estatura y aunque Sinbad era el alto, Bedivere lo encogía -a menos que la subestimen directamente… estoy seguro es inmune a cualquier insulto velado o no- explico con paciencia como si hablara con un niño estúpido.

Se sentía atrapado… Sinbad deseo que el barco se volcara solo para poder escapar de tal acusación.

-Aunque quisiera escuchar su respuesta y excusa- aplaudiendo Yunnan interrumpió de buen humor.

Feanor viendo extrañamente la atmosfera al aterrizar seguido de muy cercas de Vilya-¿sucede algo?- Pidió intrigado aunque el asesino estaba complacido de ver temblar al rey de los mares, recordando no hacer enojar al siempre amable caballero si tenía ese efecto.

El magi viajero hizo un puchero al haber sido interrumpido, luego miro al múltiple conquistador encogido unos segundos más de miedo y su sonrisa volvió -creo que no tenemos tiempo para esto- la jovialidad se marchito en seriedad.

Sinbad se enderezo con dificultad, tosiendo para tratar de mitigar ese miedo primario que nació ante la penetrante mirada del caballero.

Bedivere retrocedió -Me disculpo- su amabilidad estaba en su lugar, mirando a la niña -lamento si te canse, señorita Morgiana- dijo con total culpa de usarla para llegar a este punto, el barco quedo atrás liderado por uno de los guardias ante la repentina urgencia de Yunnan.

-Puedo llevarlo- ofreció Feanor con facilidad, el manejo del equipamiento no pasó desapercibido para Sinbad.

-Venimos aquí para que te unieras-acepto con un suspiro Yunnan, no deseaba extender esto a Sindria pero Bedivere lo convenció -así… que rey de los mares, alentó a tus aliados con contenedores para que nos sigan… me temo que el escenario está comenzando sin nosotros-

-¿Qué sucede?- pidió interesado de ser pedido, miro el horizonte encima de sus hombros pues no era ciego a las anomalías que crecían.

-Se lo contamos en el camino- desestimo Feanor, era obvia su aversión por el rey de los mares.

Todos se miraron detenidamente, aunque Bedivere confiaba en que todo terminara cuando llegaran… prefería prevenir que curar.

XXXXX

La marea se movía violentamente alentada por los vientos fuertes mientras el peso del gigante golpeaba la tierra, matándola con su esencia cuando una mancha oscura se extendía en un amplia hectárea… la gota entre las nubes del cielo parecía llamar para ser ignorado.

El ambiente se enfermó aun a esta distancia atrayendo tantos ojos ya sea de la ciudad en ruinas o la distancia más lejana en el mar.

Maedhros miraba desde su localidad apartada de las costas cuya marea casi hacía imposible navegar, apretando su agarre en el mástil con su único brazo… el joven ladraba órdenes a los tripulantes… otros dos barcos los acompañaban siendo liderados por Manwe y Melkor.

Ser dejados de lado no fue bueno para la guardia que los había acompañado a Kou (desde Sindria), pero no replicaron cuando el joven señor les había interceptado con nuevas y urgentes órdenes de no tocar costas en conflicto… habían dudado, pero al ver "esas" cosas intentando hundirlos se concentraron en esto.

Entonces todo cambio climático se calmó, esos gigantes desistieron en atacarlos para retornar en una dirección donde hasta ellos habían visto una esfera flotante… llegando a este punto enfermizo donde se habían reformado formando lo que podían diferenciar como un gigante.

-Qué diablos es eso- el fanali escupió, cada uno de los tripulantes miraron largamente teniendo un miedo primario anidando en sus estómagos.

Esperar nunca había sido tan tortuoso.

XXXXX

El piso protesto desde la seguridad donde se encontraba, Maglor había ido a cubrirse ante la presión que su equipamiento había ejercido en su corto periodo de apoyo a su rey… trataba de apegarse a los consejos que amablemente el rey Sinbad le había otorgado en su periodo corto de apoyo (no lo admitirá ante ningún miembro de avalon quienes sentían aversión por los coqueteos de dicho rey).

Su estado como medio fanali nunca fue desventaja, pero ahora que era portador de un contenedor… era donde se percataba que su mestizaje era un obstáculo para lograr utilizar sus capacidades enteramente en batalla.

Su rey no lo culpo al contrario, comprendió y alentó su retirada para que volviera con otro lapso de utilidad.

Asomándose con cuidado al escuchar un rugido animal de un hombre con un aspecto blindado en oscuridad cuya fisura de su máscara de acero oscuro brillaba carmesí y vibraba de manera dolorosa con el chasquear ¿Quién era ese?

Frunció el ceño para ignorar esta anomalía a favor de seguir buscando en el entorno con la espeluznante sensación de malestar queriendo gobernar sobre sus instintos, pero no podía ver a su rey en tierra y esto espantaba sus miedos.

Levanto la vista con la esperanza que otra de las habilidades misteriosas de su rey, estuviera entre los que estaban en los cielos… ver la parálisis de otros personajes que suponían acababan de llegar sin el objetivo de su lealtad entre ellos, para luego caer en un gigante mayor que cualquiera de los que haya enfrentado.

-Qué diablos es eso- tartamudeo sintiendo la misma opresión aumentando con los minutos, el cambio climático parecía lúgubre y unas ganas enfermas de alejarse comenzaron a picar en su lado más salvaje.

No era difícil ver la propagación de la consternación entre esos aliados que habían llegado, para el joven candidato de Avalon quien se obligaba a enterrar el sentimiento intimidante de esa "cosa" o los rugidos salvajes del hombre oscuro en tierra… para preguntarse ¿Dónde estaba su rey? Como única prioridad.

Y cuando podría regresar a la batalla.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu miro desde lo más alto de la muralla con dirección al gigante, se puso de cuclillas encendiendo un cigarro apreciando el panorama con una sonrisa burlona -perdiendo el tiempo- espeto bastante irritado de que cada candidato se hubiera tomado el tiempo de mirar la formación de esa aberración.

Muy indiferente a que su "preciado" rey hubiera sido azotado como un mosco por esa cosa.

A sus espaldas el caos estaba siendo tratado por Curufin y Myers junto con el mocoso de Heliohapt, pues al parecer el resto de los magos superiores estaban bastante tocados por la idea de que su preciada creación estuviera a punto de abolir su preciado reino.

Arturo pudo llamar la atención lejos, pero las secuelas serian tratadas después de sus prioridades… el asesino de magos se mantuvo fijo en lo que sucedía afuera del reino, sus refugios que había levantado estaban al borde y solo porque esos gigantes se retiraron… podría ser peor el escenario de heridos entre civiles o magos.

No evito sentir un ligero escalofrió por la llamarada de ira que venía de Lancelot -seguro fue un buen berserker- aprecio casi burlón, conociendo sus habilidades y como fue el primero en golpear al ahora tambaleante gigante en la distancia.

Ahora el escenario que el tonto de Yunnan les había predicado se estaba realizando, curioso que esta fuera el motivo principal de su segunda venida en este mundo… por lo menos esa fue su conclusión, asumía que su antes servant tampoco era tonto para no pensar lo mismo.

Se puso de pie con un sacudir de ropa ausente, como si la batalla no hubiera iniciado con elementos arremetiendo contra el actual enemigo -supongo que hay que ponerse en marcha- espeto mirando de reojo a quienes servían de conexión para esa sucia organización.

Era un punto lejano en el cielo, flotando como testigos… los sacerdotes de Al-thamen eran una pequeña piedra que se daría el lujo de quitar ¿Quién no aprovecharía esto para mandar un mensaje de privacidad a su líder?

Además el mensaje ya estaba recibido, Kiritsugu estaba complacido de que el noble phantasm en una escala inferior hubiera sido divulgado (porque sabía podía ser más destructivo)…. Ahora ¿Cómo permitir que sigan atentos a más de sus cartas?

 _Iniciar el concepto de creación_

No era su especialidad, ni siquiera una destreza de su otra vida y estaba limitado a su armamento que regularmente utilizaba… era una habilidad otorgada por la falta de sus preciosas armas por su "benefactor" quien amablemente se lo regalo.

 _Definición de la estructura básica._

Prefería tener sus armas a la mano que acceder a esta práctica, pero desde que llego a Magnostadt tuvo que desaparecerlas y no revelar este "regalo"… era extraño las ventajas que obtuvieron, pero tampoco las despreciaría.

 _Duplicación de los materiales de construcción._

El cosquilleo en sus circuitos que buscaban algo que él se obligó a conocer como un experto en armas, cada trazo que lo conformaba… cada memoria… cada muerte revelaba un detalle importante para la creación.

 _Imitando la técnica de elaboración._

En ocasiones se preguntaba si Shiro desarrollo esto, que quizás sea la razón por la que su "benefactor" se lo otorgo en una muestra de habilidad que podía ver su pasado… el presente y el futuro… uno en el que Fragga le había contado se volvió a reanudar la guerra del grial.

 _Fortalecimiento con la experiencia._

Las imágenes volaban de lo que deseaba, el peso junto con el grosor… podía sentir el entorno y el ruido de la guerra, podían parecer horas meditando cuando la realidad solo son segundos.

 _La reproducción de los años acumulados._

Podía sentir el peso familiar, no era un mercenario sin conocimiento de sus propias armas… su maestra le enseño bien y esto solo le daba la ventaja de no tener que quitarse costillas para formar sus proyectiles deseados.

 _Superando todos los procesos de fabricación._

Una sonrisa discreta al tener por primera vez de manera libre su arma preciada… la Walther WA 2000 era la selecta para este trabajo, para el antes asesino quien se preparó para fijar sus objetivos por la mirilla en un aire mortalmente profesional, paso rápidamente de las miradas de asombro de quienes vieron el proceso en un nivel educativo.

Si no fuera porque lo odiaba, Irene estaba por abordarlo y cuestionarlo sobre esta extraña magia… Myers por su parte solo parpadeo, suspiro y pensó que solo era otro de los secretos del que era su amante le tenía bien guardado… Sphintus solo miro un poco curioso ¿no había tenido otra de esas cosas? Pues no había visto el espectáculo de luces que dio origen al arma que actualmente su antes profesor manejaba.

Por su parte Curufin solo amplio sus ojos, abrió la boca y soltó un amargo suspiro… su rey mostro habilidades asombrosas para alguien tan delicado, luego estaba la desaparición de Lancelot (que no reconoce bajo el manto de berserker) que esto no era lo más sorprendente de su reino actual… le daba orgullo saberse parte de esto.

Por su parte una sonrisa arrogante cuando los objetivos no estaban mirando no fue notado en su rostro de mármol del peligroso asesino, el click fue imperceptible y solo a través de la mirilla veía uno de los objetivos caer asustando al otro encapuchado, mucho antes de que lo localizaran… el otro disparo ya estaba a medio camino.

Fue silencioso y los testigos curiosos solo se preguntaron internamente ¿Qué hizo Emiya?

Dos moscas menos, falta el monstruo más grande y aterrador pensó al enderezarse Kiritsugu… no evito mirar, arquear la ceja y soltar un bufido divertido al percatarse que Lancelot no diferenciaba entre aliados o enemigos pues uno de los príncipes de kou había esquivado por poco una de sus espectaculares arremetidas.

-No meterse en el camino de un loco- dijo al viento, sabiendo que no sería escuchado pero mientras ninguno muriera y fuera lo suficientemente listo para descubrir la falta de razón por parte de su más prestigioso caballero, estarían bien.

Algo que no se molestaría en advertir.

Ahora para alguien con su política de trabajo, el antes asesino se puso de pie despidiendo a su preciosa arma… miro la altura y volteo los ojos, era momento de ver los daños que su antes Saber había recibido si tardaba en levantarse.

Noto la cercanía de la magi de Reim pero no se quedó a recibirla, había prioridades.

XXXXX

El aliento era contenido en esa sala lujosa, en círculos amaestrados con sus túnicas blancas cubiertos y sumisos los súbditos de la organización de Al-thamen fueron testigos del corte de las imágenes delante de su líder.

Su hermoso rostro tenia graves líneas de expresión, sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas hasta la sangre delineándose y goteando desde sus manos… un gruñido feroz además de poco femenino gorgoteando desde su garganta.

Gyokuen no era feliz de haber perdido conexión en el escenario donde su adorado padre estaba por descender.

XXXXX

Habían tenido una preliminar del alcance destructivo del caballero de Avalon, era inquietante como podía superarlos estando en tierra… como sus golpes conectaban y pareciera ser lo único que provocaba tambalearse a ese gigante alzándose entre ellos.

Luego está la falta de raciocinio que detecto el más cuidoso de los príncipes, Koumei se fijó con alarma la falta de diferencia entre aliados y enemigos después de que Kouha esquivara uno de sus monstruosos golpes por poco… llegando a esta conclusión que no dudo en pasar rápido al resto de sus aliados.

Kouen por supuesto ya sospechaba al haber sido testigo, pero hasta ahora lo había confirmado.

Los movimientos del gigante eran torpes y lentos con un alcance destructivo no solo físico, también en el robo de magoi era dolorosamente obvio preocupando a los luchadores.

Koumei también se percató la falta de coordinación o planeación de Lancelot (algo que Kouen había estado pensando desde el primer encuentro), ver al caballero ser golpeado de lleno por una de esas grandes manos y mandándolo aún más lejos de donde habían visto al rey aterrizar hace tiempo…. No fue sorpresa en absoluto a pesar de sus desarrollados reflejos.

Aladdin se preocupó que aquel toque directo haya dañado al tio Lancelot, pero no podía distraerse fijando su atención a los cielos cuando esa gran gota luchaba por llamar la atención del médium en tierra.

El fuego de Alibaba y Koue era extinguido cuando vieron su oportunidad de pelear sin el peligro de ser perseguidos por su aliado enloquecido… mientras un volcán hecho por el príncipe de kou para ser su fuente de magoi era apagado por una mano de la aberración quitando el rukh... secándolo y quitando su ventaja.

Los ataques a larga distancia parecían tener más efecto razonaron entre los príncipes quienes idearon su propia manera de ataque… Kogyoku, Hakuen, Koumei y Kouha habían maniobrado desde agua hasta el pico de una montaña lejana con una destreza para los que no estaban acostumbrado a su facilidad de acción.

Pero todo parecía inútil, entre sonidos inhumanos aquel gigante solo se reponía… la tierra bajo su peso se oscurecía y el robo de rukh era tan alarmante que lo ayudaba a regenerarse sin pena.

Claro que otro grito en eco de Lancelot les advirtió que dicho hombre estaba en la carrera otra vez, sin aparente daño más que abolladuras y con el fuego más candente que cualquiera que los candidatos de las llamas hubieran estado usando.

-Bueno no hubo robo de magoi- curioso Koumei murmuro para sí mismo crítico, hubiera esperado algo de sangre por el contacto pero pareciera que la armadura no era tan simple.

-Eso da miedo- advirtió cansado Alibaba quien flotando había sido arrastrado de un lado a otro por Kouen como si fuera un muñeco.

Este le dio un vistazo entre neutral o petulante -eso solo demuestra el alcance de sus capacidades, algo que careces- el tono mortal podía quitarle la burla en instantes, algo que el rubio aprendió a sobrellevar en ese corto convivio obligado.

Un bufido del príncipe exiliado, sintiendo un atisbo de envidia de Avalon por ser reconocidos sin esfuerzo… omitía esto último, obvio que no necesitaban esforzarse para cautivar a cualquiera que viera la gente de ese reino -pero no está muy cuerdo- se quejó.

El príncipe no pudo refutar, sus ojos agudos clavados en el peligroso caballero en un intento de entenderlo, desentrañar algún indicio de las bases de sus poderes… no evito mirar en dirección donde el rey parecía lejos de regresar, más dudas… más deseos y sobretodo curiosidad insana creciendo en su mente.

El gigante reacciono al retorno del caballero enfocándolo como preferencia, olvidando al resto de los príncipes y cada noble flotante… podía sentirse insultados de ser ignorados abiertamente, pero no se quejarían del respiro.

La estocada fue brutal, el piso cediendo al brinco mientras el rugido de Lancelot les sacaba muecas a los testigos por su rudeza y alcance… no lograban acostumbrarse.

Claro que Aladdin por su parte solo sintió terror anidando en su estómago al ver la negrura del rukh entorno a su aliado más reciente, casi podía esperar que no hubiera retorno ¿Qué era?

-Es un monstruo- furioso Kouha aprovecho este descanso, fulminando a ese hombre que lo había atacado ¡que injusto para alguien de su nobleza!

-No podemos seguir así- gimió Kogyoku con irritación, mirando de un lado a otro en los cielos más calmados de esa frontera hasta caer en la rabieta del cuarto príncipe… ¿El señor Bedivere vendrá? Era una pregunta que quería vocalizar pero no tuvo oportunidad, menos ahora.

Koumei miro con cuidado esa gota en los cielos, para luego aterrizar en la muralla donde el diminuto rey había sido golpeado… ¿estaría bien? Podía jurar que tan diminuta mujer no pudiera resistir (aunque solo la haya visto ligeramente, pero Kouen no dejaba de hablar de ella).

-No podemos seguir así- apoyo Hakuei con facilidad, el rostro algo pálido por el esfuerzo.

-Con el tio Lancelot de por medio tampoco avanzaremos- Aladdin dijo rendido, ninguno le dio un vistazo siendo muy conscientes que serían atacados si llegaran estar en el camino de esa peligrosa espada.

-Si continua así…- la grave voz de Kouen mirando el gran salto de Lancelot con la espada en un arco que daño al gigante -Avalon no estará en deuda con nosotros- refuto con un gruñido peligroso, la sonrisa forzada por las prioridades del primer príncipe no dudaron en salir de sus hermanos.

Aladdin casi deseo que fuera esto posible, quizás podía escudarse detrás del tío kiri o el tío Lancelot para que lo protegieran (porque a pesar de la muestra de rudeza del último, todavía podía llegar a ser agradable… o eso esperaba).

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pidió Koumei a su hermano mayor quien le lanzo una mirada codiciosa.

-¿Plan?- pidió tontamente Alibaba con un trago de nudo de su garganta sabiendo que fue mala idea preguntar.

-la estrategia es lograr una deuda por parte de Avalon- lo dijo en voz alta, cada insinuación dicha tan descarada que Aladdin abrió los ojos de manera alarmada -así que hermanos… los alentó a proteger al caballero hasta que su rey regrese- dijo con confianza.

-¿Regresara?- Kouha dijo incrédulo mirando al horizonte con burla -era tan pequeña que un golpe directo seguro la mato- su confianza murió ante la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-No seas insolente, Kouha- ladro Kouen -ella no morirá de tal manera patética…- espeto muy irritado.

-Lo siento- chillo el joven príncipe detrás de su hermana mayor que sonrió confortante.

-ahora no perdamos el tiempo…- soltó un suspiro Kouen -Kouha, Koumei y Hakuei cubran a Kogyoku, Alibaba y a mi…. Tu niño asegúrate de cubrir los cabos sueltos- ladro sin rodeos -esquiven los ataques de Lancelot… pero asegúrense de no dejarlo luchar solo- ordeno.

Era un plan sencillo, el primer príncipe se encogió mentalmente porque a veces lo más fácil era lo ideal en la estrategia… ojos dominantes miraron el escenario, molió los dientes y pudo decir que un jadeo de terror puro de Hakuei fue audible… no la culpaba.

El casco de Lancelot se partía a la mitad al parecer no resistiendo el último golpe del gigante revelando un rostro contorsionado, los rasgos nada amables y podían asegurar era otra persona si no fuera porque lo vieron transformarse en eso.

-Lancelot- Hakuei dijo con preocupación, era cercano al noble caballero y aunque le causaba miedo su físico o el casi haber lastimado a Kouha… sabía que era su amigo del tiempo que pasaron juntos.

-DISPERSENSE- kouen interrumpió el shock del rostro revelado, desplegándose en el entorno… evito temblar cuando esos ojos penetrantes lo observaron con un gruñido de advertencia de no involucrarse, pero no iba a retirarse… necesitaba la deuda para poder conseguir un pequeño bocado de Avalon.

XXXXX

Arturo estaba sumida en una oscuridad penetrante… fue consciente de su entorno poco a poco percatándose de la calidez que la envolvían no deseando despertar de tal sensación consoladora ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No evito lanzar al aire mentalmente.

Estaba por despertar al poder olfatear un perfume ligero que se le hizo familiar ¿shiro? Quiso cerciorarse pero solo se acomodó, suspiro con una tos seca cuando sintió ser puesta en el suelo -deja de dormir, Rey- la voz burlona le hizo desear estar noqueada otra vez.

Como pudo confundir la sensación con su amado, estaba más allá de ella tal insulto y no lo admitiría pero podía sentirse ligeramente avergonzada de estar cómoda en sus brazos… ahora si solo pudiera lograr su movilidad para recuperar su orgullo, le dolía todo.

-¿Vas a abrir los ojos?- espeto Kiritsugu al sentarse en el suelo al lado del rey caído, mirando el horizonte donde la lucha se volvía a poner en marcha -porque tiempo no tenemos- burlo sin interés.

Arturo tenía su peinado desecho, la armadura no estaba por ningún lado y la suciedad la rodeaba… las mangas arrancadas dejando expuesta una piel enrojecida y el mago estaba seguro si no fuera por sus conocimientos médicos, la niña estaría en peores condiciones… ese gigante había dejado el musculo expuesto en lo que podía asumir fue un bloqueo.

-No crees que estas siendo muy rudo- Maglor había logrado observar como Emiya estaba cargando de entre los escombros a su rey, fue un alivio tener un peso menos… aunque algo irresponsable por abandonar la pelea con el gigante por priorizar a su líder.

Una mirada aburrida del mago al verlo acercársele -¿Rudo? Por favor, estoy siendo delicado- dijo sin humor para volver a la pelea que parecía llegar a una táctica en conjunto con un enloquecido colega -deberías unirte- no fue una sugerencia y de eso estaba consciente Maglor quien con los hombros caídos miro al gigante.

-Ese es señor Lancelot- pregunto angustiado el mestizo al ver a dicho hombre en esa armadura que había catalogado como desconocido ahora su rostro libre del casco era muy diferente y un ligero terror pasaba por su mente al reconocerlo.

¿Qué se perdió? Al parecer mucho.

-Como sea… ve a apoyar, solo procura no acercártele… tiende a no diferenciar de aliados a enemigos- espeto al encender un cigarro un distante Emiya, Maglor lo miro -solo vete… me quedare con el Rey- ordeno sin emoción.

Arturo escucho como el aire cambiaba y podía asegurar que el equipamiento djinn de Maglor como el despegar eran un hecho, se esforzó a abrir los ojos dañados por la ligera luz… soltando un largo suspiro que no sabía tenia -no deberías ser tan descortés con nuestros señores- regaño.

Emiya la miro ahí acostada -hicieron mucho daño de ti… rey- inquirió ahora más tranquilo, el cansancio estaba pasando factura y no estaba dispuesto a una recarga de mana pronto, menos discutir -estuviste fuera lo suficiente- un ligero tono de regaño debajo de la apatía.

Se obligó a sentarse ignorando a su antes master, mirando el horizonte como había cambiado el panorama a uno más caótico o muerto y las maneras en que ataques de larga distancia en su mayoría elementales eran visibles -Lancelot- silbo preocupada al detectarlo.

-Mejor prepárate… conforme más tiempo pase, ese hombre perderá la cordura- amenazo ligeramente con un suspiro agobiado Emiya.

No eran amigos, nunca lo serán conforme haya roces y disputas… pero había momentos en que eran educados uno al otro, este era uno de esos pequeños descansos… Arturo se puso de pie ocultando la debilidad, convocando su preciada arma.

Emiya no dirá nada, no insultara y solo estará en guardia si cualquiera quiera interrumpir a su rey de usar su habilidad única… sonrió satisfecho, quizás esa bruja de al-thamen tendrá más motivos de hundir su reino.

Con esto la escena de luces dio inicio.

XXXX

Scheherezade había estado ayudando en la ciudad por iniciativa propia ante las miradas de desconfianza de los civiles y magos que no dudaron en aceptarlo en tiempo de crisis, la tristeza de la pérdida de su hijo albergado en su corazón mientras se esforzaba por sonreír.

Había dejado atrás a su gente cuando los gigantes retrocedieron, no evito mirar a través de la ciudad con pánico para obligarse a concentrar en ayudar a los heridos.

Entonces fue notable, la anomalía creciendo conforme esferas luminosas volvían a alzarse desde el suelo a un solo destino… se repetiría aquel evento que hizo resonar el gran flujo, sus ojos se abrieron tomando el vuelo para aterrizar en la muralla, no era la única… los magos querían ser testigos nuevamente de este espectáculo de luces.

El gigante en el horizonte era notable para los que apenas eran conscientes de esa lucha, pero prefirieron enfocarse a donde las luces aterrizaban… para la magi de Reim era la primera vez que miraba el objetivo -Rey Arturo- susurro sobre aliento, tan interesada en esta habilidad conforme más de estas esferas crecían en todo el lugar a muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Fue hermoso.

Irene se mordió el dedo pulgar con insistencia y desaprobación ante la magnitud de ese artefacto mágico que merecía ser estudiado o apartado de las manos de esa goi (aunque no esté tan segura en este punto)… el tiempo que le llevo ahora se estaba extendiendo y podía asumir que la intensidad del golpe seria exponencial.

Cualquier mago razono que quizás los protegió de sus propias capacidades destructivas si realizaba dicho ataque en medio del reino.

Sphintus era la primera vez que lo miraba enteramente, solo apretó la mandíbula en adoración mientras más de esas esferas flotaban a la diminuta reina maltratada… tan firme a las afueras de la ciudad, cercas Emiya ajeno al espectáculo que ofrecían.

Pasaba más tiempo conforme todos los involucrados se daban cuenta del retorno del rey de Avalon, aun Kouen ocupado en la magia extrema parecía regodearse de lo correcto de sus observaciones… fue su señal para detener pues hasta el propio gigante no se movía.

Kouha entrecerró sus ojos escépticos de la resistencia de esa reina ahora apareciendo de la nada con ese peculiar espectáculo de luces (que vio de lejos la primera vez) fueran su trabajo confirmado (escucho al caballero alegándolo pero no le creía).

Koumei estaba armando teorías referentes a la resistencia de tan diminuta mujer… pero soltó un suspiro perezoso, dispuesto a descubrirlo a su tiempo.

Kogyoku no evito sentirse envidiosa de ver que a pesar del cansancio podía sobresalir con un arma tan hermosa (nunca lo diría pero las escamas se le hacían horrendas) por su parte Hakuei solo busco al caballero que había estado luchando a su lado… encontrándolo aterrizando lejos de la escena en aparente retirada y compuesto.

En tierra Lancelot soltó un largo suspiro mientras se enderezaba a una distancia prudente, la neblina en su mente se retiraba satisfecha del tiempo de locura… la armadura rechino al moverse tranquilamente del lugar dejando enteramente a los candidatos de kou el trabajo… incitado al ver que su rey estaba con bien.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Maglor aterrizaba con cuidado, algo maltratado pero al ser el último de integrarse estaba en mejores condiciones y no había esforzado su magoi.

El ahora tranquilo caballero mostraba de nuevo esa nobleza, ojos vacíos de emociones fijaron al joven señor con una inclinación de reconocimiento -estoy bien- su voz estaba ronca, la garganta profundamente dañada y era consciente que esto se debía a su propia locura.

-Tio Lancelot- Aladdin aterrizaba sin dejar de mirar las esferas parpadeantes, la tranquilidad que abolía la atmosfera enferma del médium y el destino de todas estas a las afueras de Magnostadt -¿es el rey Arturo?- pidió como confirmación.

Inexpresivo Lancelot afirmo, reconociendo el alivio en el pequeño a quien palmeo en la cabeza… se percató que tembló, era natural… sabia el miedo que podía causar y era un logro que esos dos se acercaran a hablarle después de verle el rostro descubierto en medio de su oscuridad.

-CUBRIR A ARTURO- la voz de Kouen alerto al trio quien miro en ciertos grados de nerviosismo (a excepción del caballero) en dirección a la aberración.

El gigante pisoteaba como si recordara moverse, el riesgo era detectado en sus casi nulos sentidos de preservación.

Los candidatos sobrevolaron, aun Maglor tomo su postura defensiva no por orden sino por lealtad… era evidente que para ese gigante, el peligro más próximo a tratar ya no era Lancelot, sino aquel rey cerca de las murallas de Magnostadt.

Las magias extremas volvieron a brillar en los cielos en múltiples estrellas… el agua de Kogyoku lo obligo a patinar en su regia postura… el viento de Hakuei le provoco un caer de rodillas… el fuego de Kouen combinado con Alibaba escalaban las extremidades sin piedad.

Una piedra convocada por Koumei empalaba al gigante mientras Kouha apretaba la mandíbula con el ataque enviado directo al torso.

Lancelot miro impasible a pesar de ser la primera vez… consciente… de ser testigo de sus alcances destructivos, nada impresionado… cada uno bloqueando el andar del peligroso enemigo quien se negaba a caer, reformándose mientras más de esas esferas se concentraban… el aire parecía cambiar.

Limpiarse.

Manos salieron disparadas donde debía estar la cabeza, cada una tratando de golpear a los diversos candidatos de rey… así como a los que se encontraban en el suelo, Lancelot con agilidad tomo a Aladdin bajo el brazo saltando hacia atrás.

La mano se empezó a extender de manera poco natural, superando su propia longitud o los candidatos con una urgencia que era imposible para alguien "no vivo"… directo al rey sin aparente resistencia.

-PROTEGAN A ARTURO- Espeto ya bien olvidado la cortesía, Kouen trataba en vano de ir mas allá de su ahora obstáculo… sin embargo un sonido sobresalió en el caos.

Unos príncipes los conocían muy bien al reconocerlo (Alibaba, Kougyoku), disparos… obligando a esa extremidad peligrosa detener su avance y hasta retroceder.

Kiritsugu tenía su arma apuntando firmemente al gigante, el disparo era consecutivo y sin vacilar conforme más casquillos caían a sus pies para desaparecer causando un daño irreversible sembrando nuevo asombro en los combatientes.

Kouen solo se interesó más.

Pero la otra mano ya se extendía ahora considerando al mago respaldando al rey como algo que temer… de su gigantesca palma salpicando de más de esas extremidades en numerosas cantidades para interceptar los proyectiles, pero sin impedir su avance… comiendo el magoi del entorno por completo en su aparente desesperación.

-CUBRIR AL REY- volvió a repetir el primer príncipe pero sus hermanos estaban lejos de responder, algunos cansados ya miraban borroso (Kougyoku, Koumei y Hakuei) y otros ya aterrizaban tambaleantes (Alibaba y Kouha).

Un rayo ilumino los cielos ahora tormentosos… una magia extrema en las costas podía ser visible ante los cansados príncipes de kou, pero esto no alerto a Kouen quien no arrastro sus ojos a su rival… Lancelot solo sonrió -llegaron- espeto llamando la atención del niño debajo del brazo y a su joven señor quien se había acercado tambaleante (llego al límite de su transformación).

Aquella mano fue cortada limpiamente en un halo dorado repentinamente, no por la magia extrema de Sinbad quien se quedó invocando inútilmente con la cara en blanco… su alianza que le cubría la espalda en sus ostentosos equipamientos solo parpadeo al buscar el culpable.

Descendiendo con gracia era Bedivere interponiéndose en el camino, su mano de metal brillaba como único culpable de tal destreza y la máscara dura en su rostro noble -nadie tocara a nuestro rey- espeto muy seriamente, aterrizando algo dudosos Vilya y Feanor lo respaldaron (el ultimo tuvo un semi infarto al haber soltado al fundador en el aire).

El viento se llevó la extremidad que no toco tierra, los motes blancos mientras el arrodillado Medium en su escasa inteligencia ahora identificaba otro peligro que le arrebato su único brazo… se levantó con lentitud inquietando a los recién llegados a excepción del que consideraban desarmado caballero.

La distancia ya no era problema, pero un pisotón por parte del médium al recién llegado estaba lejos de suceder al ser empujado por la magia extrema del rey de los mares.

Armakan del reino de Heliohapt no evito apreciar la velocidad en la que llego ese desconocido al campo de batalla, Mira de Artemyra sonrió discretamente en adoración, Rametoto de Imuchakk solo bufo, Darius de Sasan afirmo complacido… aunque no pudieron evitar el sentido de que su rey y líder de la alianza fuera opacado por unos "novatos".

Aunque también atentos al objetivo de esas luces brillantes danzando en el horizonte.

-Bueno… ese es mi rey Arturo- Yunnan dijo a la ligera inclinando su sombrero, todos lo voltearon a mirar al magi para luego volver a aterrizar a donde esas misteriosas luces se enfocaban y aunque Sinbad no le dirigió mirada se tensó.

-¿Una mujer?- no evito decir gruñón Rametoto, la reina de Artemyra lo fulmino con la mirada.

Morgiana apoyaba en tierra a Alibaba, ayudando a arrastrarlo donde Aladdin se encontraba en completo shock… otro caballero de Avalon había llegado y Kouen solo pudo aumentar en codicia… aunque no era el único.

El caballero rubio estaba en el camino nada intimidado, su mano palpitaba y la sonrisa serena se ponía en su rostro con el único objetivo de obstaculizar a esa abominación… pero la lucha no se extendería más de lo necesario, era un hecho que los recién llegados solo serían testigos oculares de este fin.

-TODOS ALEJENSE- Bedivere advirtió repentinamente al correr en una velocidad que nadie sabía tenia, sus señores no dudaron en seguir el consejo dejando al médium en aparente libertad.

Yunnan miro a sus aliados con su mirada de sabiduría, el conocimiento de su nombrado rey y sus alcances… Sinbad por su parte oculto su sonrisa satisfecha, mostrando un falso gesto de sorpresa en su papel de ignorante cuando "el" le había dicho y mostrado lo necesario.

-EX….- resonó tan claro aún para los que estaban en aire, la intensidad de la luz crecía y lo que asumían era la hoja de una espada más brillante que el sol en manos del diminuto rey de Arturo quien tomaba una postura -CALIBUR- concluyo al dejar caer el filo… dejando a todos cegados por un momento.

Un pilar de luz se alzó en donde el médium estaba, aun desde su banco en completa ignorancia… Gyokuen se puso de pie en infinita ira y Judal silbo al ser visible desde su ubicación al lado de Hakuryuu.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno y aunque se hizo a desear, por fin Arturo termino al médium algo que hubiera hecho desde la primera vez si no hubiera sido muy considerada con Magnostadt (cuando no se lo merece).

Si, Kiritsugu tiene la capacidad de Shiro, aunque en menor escala y solo con sus armas conocidas… también Myers en verdad era su amante (algo meramente carnal, aunque creo que ella pensaba o piensa diferente).

El lado oscuro de Bedivere está lejos de presentarse en todos sus colores… ¿o esperaban que fuera puro amor? Pues no, el tipo no sería un caballero de la mesa redonda si no tuviera columna para ese tipo de cosas…. Aunque seguro a su club de fans no les importara (kogyoku, Yamuraiha y la recién agregada reina de Artemyra).

espero que no se me hayan ido errores pero por mas que lo intento, siempre se escapa algo... creo que es por escribir con prisa (escribo durante horas laborales, no lo hagan si pueden evitarlo... pero en mi caso, no actualizaría si no lo hiciera)

He tenido algo de crisis existencial ya sea laboral o imaginativa… esta última solo porque tengo muchas historias en la cabeza que estoy planeando pero pocas se logran escribir.

Neah20 fuera... en espera de inspiración para las otras historias.


	25. Chapter 25

Reyes 25

El asombro brillaba en los ojos de cada espectador aun en los barcos a la distancia conforme las olas se enfurecían removidas por el poder de aquel pilar de luz ascendente que borraba todo en el cielo y tierra limpiando el sucio rukh y devolviendo la blancura debida.

Purificados por una espada santa.

Scheherezade y Aladdin ampliaron sus ojos ante tal sorpresa de las capacidades de regresar la aberración al flujo como si nunca se hubiera corrompido, según sus propios conocimientos era imposible retornar la coloración pura de un negro rukh… pero ahí lo estaban viendo y solo clavados en sus respectivos lugares conforme la normalidad iluminaba ese desastroso día.

En Magnostadt solo contuvieron el aliento, si ese rey goi no hubiera tenido consideración de ellos… esta aberración que crearon estuviera borrada desde el momento en que salió de sus propias tierras como más que una esfera.

Los cielos donde la alianza de los siete mares flotaba cubriéndose con sus brazos conforme el aire o la luz se calmaba… solo parpadearon con el respeto sembrado en ese novato rey del que tanto habían escuchado hablar en rumores, ahora entendían la fijación de Sinbad y no solo era porque era mujer (algo que Rametoto todavía trataba de asumir) o su belleza extranjera… sino sus capacidades que eran merecedoras de ser parte de ellos mismos.

Alibaba dejó caer la mandíbula con descaro al lado de una Morgiana con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los príncipes de Kou comenzaban a aterrizar con su gesto pensativo (Koumei y Kouen) conforme la calma llegaba -si hubiera podido hacerlo desde el principio- se quejó airadamente el exiliado de baldadd.

Por su parte Yunnan sobrevolaba los cielos, dio un vistazo de desconfianza a Sinbad para regresar a su cargo… sonrió con orgullo al grupo que se comenzaba a juntar entorno al diminuto rey, estaba tan concentrado que apenas esquivaba una bala que sobresalto a algunos -KIRI- grito indignado con ese mago quien le daba una mirada llena de desprecio.

El magi viajero entro en un mundo de quejas infantiles que cayeron en oídos sordos del mago Kiritsugu que lo trato como si fuera la mugre de sus zapatos, conforme la calma llegaba en un indicativo que la guerra había acabado más rápido y fácil de lo que hubiera estado planeado.

XXXXX

Lancelot miro impasible el horizonte destruido con su rostro lleno de una serenidad inmutable, más allá el mar tranquilo con el sonido de las olas en una tranquilidad que desmentía las horas de lucha que habían atravesado.

Escucho serenamente a su rey dar las ordenes a Feanor y Maglor de interceptar sus barcos que estaban cerca de la costa, aquellos que no habían visto Avalon desde que fueron a conquistar una celda… mientras Vilya junto con Curufin tendría que regresar a tomar el mando de los otros que habían dejado más atrás.

Para el sabio caballero era peculiar ver a sus señores y mago compartir una mirada preocupada, pues contándose solo sería Bedivere, Yunnan y Emiya como respaldo de su rey ante las potencias que significaba Kou, Reim y la alianza de los siete mares eso sin contar el propio Magnostadt.

Aunque su rostro no reflejaba su diversión, Lancelot estaba algo ofendido que pensaran serían insuficientes para dar la cara ante esos reinos después de lo visto… aun el ronroneo de su locura podía soportar otra ronda y quizás, aplastar algunos egos… claro que no aceptaría su juego ante nadie.

-no se preocupen, estaremos bien- alentó Bedivere siendo el más empático y emocional, ofreciendo su típica sonrisa serena para alentar a que se marcharan a obedecer órdenes.

Los cielos se iluminaron de los señores dispersándose en los cielos, para el agudo sentido del berserker era tan descarada la atención de dichas ausencias por parte de los otros reinos que parecían no apartar la mirada de su aparente desventaja numérica.

Claro que con su exhibición, no podían subestimarlos y al ser reconocidos… Lancelot les tenía que dar crédito por su astucia, claro que el propio Emiya compartió una mirada de que también estaba al tanto de tales atenciones.

A pesar de sus abolladuras, algunos raspones y el agitar de su cabello despeinado, sus condiciones eran mejor que cualquiera que haya participado activamente desde que aparecieron los primeros gigantes… está cansado, pero no flaquearía hasta estar en la seguridad de alguna habitación.

Aunque lamentaba mostrar su rostro enloquecido, pudo detectar la consternación de Hakuei o cualquiera que lo haya visto en su serenidad… era un cambio tan drástico que le avergonzaba después de reflexionar.

Lancelot miro a su señor cuando detecto que este tenía su ojos críticos en su persona y la locura en su mente tenía el instinto de desgarrarla o pedir perdón… claro que era sofocada por su alta lealtad, criterio y propio sentido de protección, sonrió escuetamente -estoy bien- alentó con su voz algo rasposa de los gritos que seguramente dejo salir en plena lucha.

Arturo miro a su caballero, esa armadura negra era la señal de sus propios lamentos y solo soltó un suspiro -lo sé- indico algo preocupada.

-Es algo preocupante tu rukh en esas circunstancias- Yunnan agrego desde su postura lánguida, sus ojos aún tenían ese pesar de la edad conforme lanzaba un cansado suspiro.

-Es una consecuencia de mis errores- explico secamente Lancelot, sin agregar que era también un efecto de su participación en la guerra por el grial.

-Sin embargo, diste un buen espectáculo… estoy seguro nadie tratara de provocarte- Emiya agrego con clara diversión.

Mantuvo su postura neutra pero estaba seguro que aquel general de Sindria estaba tan cercas de haberlo probado sobre sí mismo las consecuencias de provocarlo… claro que no lo diría si su rey no lo menciona al mago.

(En alguna parte de una isla sureña, Sharrkan volvió a tener un sentimiento que estuvo cercas de morir).

La tranquilidad llego al grupo, Arturo se mantuvo firme conforme Yunnan se ofrecía a darle algunos tratamientos superficiales de sus heridas algo visibles… felicitando a Emiya en su avance como sanador, claro que este lo ignoro pues era obvio que odiaba al vago que tenían de magi.

-Tenemos visitas- advirtió Bedivere suavemente, su postura era engañosa y solo con edades conviviendo juntos se percataba del peligro que pudiera ocultar su tranquilidad o amabilidad.

Scheherezade aterrizo con gracia a unos pasos, sus ojos asombrosos y grandes miraron todo el amplio panorama detectando que su llegada no solo era observada por Avalon.

La pequeña rubia magi los miro a todos con cuidado aunque su postura no vacilo mientras a sus espaldas aterrizaba Muu Alexius junto con Ignatius Alexius quienes quitaron sus propios equipamientos y Nerva Julius un poco más atrás donde un globo aerostático le servía como transporte.

-Nuestra ayuda no fue necesaria- expreso con respeto Muu dando una inclinación ante todos.

Scheherezade sonrió ligeramente ante el despido de Arturo por la oculta disculpa de su líder del cuerpo fanali -Espero no te importe, Rey Arturo… pero con lo demostrado estoy más segura de nuestro acuerdo-

Lancelot no evito alzar una ceja al igual que Bedivere y Yunnan por la insinuación, por su parte Emiya tenía un gesto pensativo sobre lo que sea hayan llegado en acuerdo sus líderes.

-Es un placer conocerla aunque en estas circunstancias, mi señora- el respeto del mas anciano… Presentándose como Ignatius con toda la buena voluntad.

-Llegamos en reconocimiento de nuestro emperador- alego un poco cautivado Nerva, tragando grueso por las miradas de advertencia de los caballeros para que no se "interesara" en la diminuta mujer cuyo aspecto desalineado no desgastaba su belleza.

-Emiya y Yunnan por favor… marchen a Magnostadt y traigan a un representante aceptado por Matal Mogamett- pidió Arturo sorprendiendo un poco a Reim -Estaré informando de nuestro acuerdo y deseo ser imparcial- aclamo con una postura firme.

El magi viajero iba a cuestionar, pero fue agarrado por su vestimenta siendo arrastrado sin cuidado a sus protestas de ahogo… no avanzaron mucho cuando el magi decidió que volando era mejor, por lo cual ante la molestia del antes asesino ahora él fue el arrastrado por los cielos.

Para Lancelot era más interesante que ahora, a estas alturas se percate de que a pesar de su actitud… no había mago más fiel que Emiya al no preguntar motivos de tal petición a su rey (claro que todavía lo vigilaría por descortés).

-Creo que sería mejor acercarnos a los otros reinos- aseguro Nerva señalando que más allá, esos reinos que parecían ser mayoritarios empezaban un duelo de voluntades.

Sinbad parecía abandono su curiosidad por una postura confiada enfrentando a Kouen cada integrante capaz sin retirar sus equipamientos en una fricción de competencia… en medio como estatuas diminutas, Alibaba, Morgiana y Aladdin miraban de un lado a otro como si fueran a explotar en cualquier momento otra fase de guerra.

Arturo brillo en fastidio solo vigente en sus ojos esmeralda a lo que miraba a la distancia, se encuadro con la intención de dar a conocer su nueva postura y decisiones que no permitiría ningún tipo de revancha entre esos rivales.

-Señoras- indico Lancelot y Bedivere dando el paso a Scheherezade y Arturo, aunque incomodos por señalarla por su género algo que trataron de mitigar a favor de la etiqueta.

Esa pequeña comitiva comenzó su desfile hacia el conflicto de egos.

XXXXX

Kouen no mostraba gesto alguno, por el contrario parecía aburrido sin emoción alguna de estar rodeado por cada vez más gente de la alianza de los siete mares… Sinbad con su propio equipamiento tenía una ligera sonrisa junto con una postura imponente en ese aire de bienvenida.

El aire tranquilo ya estaba en su normalidad, el ambiente de paz dado por la habilidad de Arturo desapareció y era momento de tratar con las consecuencias cuando el enemigo común fue eliminado.

Ambos líderes comenzaron a medirse cuando se dieron cuenta que Avalon era su prioridad en sus propios intereses, fue ligero al principio… solo una confirmación fue suficiente para que voltearan ellos mismos a mirarse con la intensidad innegable.

Aladdin salto ante estas líneas comenzando a marcarse severamente entre la alianza provisional, su rostro cansado salto en petición -Deténganse- trago un nudo incierto al no ser observado -usted prometió que su ejército de soldados se retirarían…. ¿Verdad tío kouen?- fijo su atención al mencionado.

Claro que para el niño magi no cuestionaba que en ese momento quizás Kou era el que tenía desventaja pues sus soldados estaban algo lejos y por el momento solo los príncipes estaban rodeados por la gente de la alianza.

-No- su tono monótono no vacilo en Kouen, sus ojos fijos en el otro líder marino -Nuestro objetivo original es tomar este lugar- espeto sin emoción -en un inicio no planeaba usar los usuarios de los contenedores del imperio kou, solo son para usarlos en contra de aquellos que están en reim… solo fue casualidad de que el oponente con el que tuvimos que luchar cambiara esto- indico reflexivo.

Para el príncipe era importante el haber revelado sus posibles cartas ante tantos rivales, pero ahora esto carecía de importancia ante la posible amenaza a su futuro territorio… o hasta su interés en el reino más joven.

Alibaba contuvo el aliento, Morgiana mostro sorpresa mientras Aladdin apretaba los puños -esto no es lo que tú me prometiste, Tío- grito impotente.

Sin embargo Koumei reflexionaba que estaban en total desventaja, sus condiciones solo fueron las necesarias para estar de pie… que solo el pensamiento de enfrentarse ante la otra alianza era cansado de pensar.

Por su parte el rey de los mares cruzo sus brazos con un aura de confianza comenzó a enfocar a la princesa Kogyoku con la intención de aprovechar esta oportunidad a su favor contra Kou, sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando cierto grupo comenzó a acercarse al círculo improvisado que se había formado entorno a los rivales.

Ciertamente fue suficiente para llamar la atención de soldados como líderes de la alianza de los siete mares, mientras los propios príncipes de Kou se rendían a su propia curiosidad y observar a la pequeña comitiva hacerse un espacio en uno de los extremos de esta contienda imaginaria.

La sacerdotisa de Reim muy cercana al rey Arturo, eso sin contar a sus respectivos usuarios de contenedor agregando a los misteriosos caballeros… Kouen no evito arquear una ceja ante el aspecto del propio rey como ese caballero blindado de negro, tan firmes sin un atisbo de cansancio reflejado en sus rostros.

O eran muy resistentes o buenos actores.

Cepillando su cabello suelto hacia atrás, su aspecto desalineado solo agregaba más jovialidad al austero Rey Arturo quien miro el entorno con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas -No consentiré más derrame de sangre- advirtió en su tono grave, casi esperando una negativa.

Un bufido incrédulo de Amakan Amun-Ra -eso no es algo de lo que usted pueda decidir- dijo tajante, Sinbad se enderezo tenso por la hostilidad de su aliado.

-Ciertamente- apoyo la suma sacerdotisa con calma -pero las medidas de precaución para que no termine en una lucha contra ustedes ya fue tomada- explico sin sumirse en el concurso de miradas entre esos aliados orgullosos.

-No es muy arrogante de su parte- cuestiono sin perturbarse Kouen, después de todo sentía que Avalon estaba en deuda al respaldar a su loco caballero.

El amable Bedivere lanzo por primera vez para Kou una mirada de muerte tan intensa que hizo tragar a todos en el lugar -cuidado con el tono, primer príncipe- advirtió con el apoyo de Lancelot y de Muu Alexius.

Darius Leoxses arqueo la ceja, Mira Dianus solo suspiro cautivada por esta vena temeraria del joven caballero mientras Rametoto volteaba los ojos con descortesía -por favor- pidió Sinbad cansado de los insultos de sus aliados al pequeño rey, a ese ritmo no la tendría en su bolsillo.

Por su parte Arturo estaba ajena a estas provocaciones, solo miro a los líderes con paciencia mientras el silencio se instalaba -No es arrogante de mi parte…- contesto al primer príncipe -solo que aún no es el momento de anunciarlo, hasta que llegue el representante de Magnostadt serán los primeros en enterarse de estas medidas-

La curiosidad flotaba en el ambiente, los soldados se miraban intrigados mientras el rumor de la mujer que llevaba el nombre del rey Arturo se dispersaba para los que no sabían… era llamativo esta intervención por parte de Avalon en su propio peso y la paciencia se vio obligada a instalarse para ver estas medidas con el fin de truncar cualquier guerra.

Sinbad cruzo sus brazos, mirando largamente a la diminuta reina y con el deseo escondido de mimarla al verla dañada, se forzó a romper el silencio con una sonrisa arrolladora -Me da gusto verla de nuevo, Rey Arturo- aclamo casual -confió en que cualquier molestia haya sido dejada de lado-

El arqueo imperturbable -Eso no es para mí perdonar- indico monótona Arturo -pero tampoco es el lugar para discutir, Rey Sinbad- evidencio con un fruncir de ceño.

-Supongo- ajeno se encogió de hombros el rey de los mares, sus aliados voltearon los ojos ante el descarado intento de coqueteo aunque más profesional… seguro tenía que ver las miradas de advertencia de los caballeros y el líder fanali en disuadir a no ser tan obvio.

Kouen entrecerró sus ojos pero suspiro, en un acto de confianza retiro su equipamiento djinn ante los jadeos de sus hermanos -confió en que esto sea beneficioso, Rey Arturo… porque no retiro mi interés en estas tierras- aseguro con una sonrisa mordaz en dirección a la rubia.

La antes Saber lanzo otra mirada ceñuda, pero negó responder al comentario… claro que el propio rey de los mares siguió el ejemplo de Kou retirando sus propios equipamientos en un intento de no ser opacados.

-Claro que yo mismo no puedo permitir que las tierras del padre adoptivo de Yamuraiha, Matal Mogamett sean tratadas de esa manera- su sonrisa era ligera pero la amenaza de Sinbad era tan clara.

-Y yo afirmo que cualquiera de sus intereses serán irrelevantes- espeto sin inmutarse Arturo, un duelo de miradas de tres potencias se inició de nuevo.

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo por parte del grupo de Aladdin pues pareciera que algún tipo de tregua fue llevada a cabo, claro que no esperaba ser jalado repentinamente por Kouen para ser instalado debajo del brazo -solo aclaro que tomare a este "magi" conmigo- índico de la nada y con cara plana.

-¡QUE!- gritaron los más expresivos que en este caso eran Alibaba y Yamuraiha (quien iba llegando) mientras el resto solo quedo en blanco ante el interés en ese niño.

Arturo y Sinbad arquearon las cejas al mismo tiempo, mientras Kouen miraba a Aladdin con una potencia codiciosa -Lo que me prometiste… ¿verdad?- sonrió de manera ligera pero tan sofocante para el pobre niño que chillo un escueto "s..si"

Kouha peleaba con Alibaba por las atenciones de Aladdin… Lancelot le lanzo una mirada al niño con la intención de asegurar que si lo decía, el mismo lo arrebataría de las manos del primer principie.

Claro que Aladdin lo sabía por lo que negó, era una promesa por lo cual alentó a que el caballero no interviniera dejando este entendimiento en las sombras (excepto para la divertida Scheherezade).

Los reyes se negaban a infantilismos hasta que las voces comenzaron a llegar… aterrizando Yunnan y Emiya caminaron sin pena hasta el lugar de su rey, mientras un avejentado Matal Mogamett se instalaba con ayuda de Irene y Myers a una corta distancia.

Mas magos aterrizaban entre ellos Sphintus con una Marga llorosa, Aladdin quien seguía debajo del brazo del primer príncipe de Kou solo compartió una mirada junto con la negativa… Titus estaba muerto y fue un momento débil que no fue notado por la mayoría (excepto Kouha y Alibaba quienes seguían discutiendo fuera de la tensión de los eventos).

Yamuraiha se mordió la lengua, instalándose detrás de la alianza de los siete mares mirando a su padre adoptivo con dolor en el corazón… su rey le indico que fuera, pero cualquier intento de convivio fue negado al momento en que el anciano camino hasta el rey de Avalon quien le hizo indicios de instalarse a su lado.

Sinbad junto con Kouen ampliaron sus ojos, las pistas comenzaban a conectarse y solo podían esperar a que fuera oficial lo que tanto asumían en sus mentes agiles… en comparación, el resto estaba totalmente perdido en estas interacciones.

-No era necesario que viniera en su condición, Rector Mogamett- Arturo indico con suavidad dando su mano de apoyo que para consternación de Irene, fue aceptada por el anciano.

-Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos… si mis sospechas son ciertas- indico el viejo tan cansado, sus ojos ahora eran suaves llenas de arrepentimientos y sofocando el dolor de su esfuerzo.

Arturo se enderezo respaldada de sus caballeros, Magis y representantes de Reim -quizás este no es el momento adecuado, ni siquiera pensaba iniciar algo como esto de no ser necesario… pero queda claro que hay algo más allá que nos supera a todos… por lo cual, ante ustedes testigos… anuncio la fundación de la alianza llamada "mesa redonda"-

El silencio se hizo intenso ante esta revelación, aun los propios caballeros no evitaron mirar a su propio Rey con incredibilidad no solo por la magnitud de esto sino la profundidad del nombre para ellos mismos.

-Pensé que nunca aceptarías una alianza- espeto irritado Kouen, recordando aquella invitación que le fue rechazada de igual manera Sinbad tenía una llama en sus propios ojos dorados.

-No es algo que se discutirá- espeto Arturo con un suspiro para controlarse, mirando de nuevo al anciano sorprendido -Esta será integrada por Reim junto con sus representantes… Magnostadt tendrá la elección de sus propios representantes para finalizar con Avalon- enfoco su atención con cuidado -claro que esto es si lo desea, Rector… si no, puedo asegurar la protección de nuestro reino hasta que este restaurado su hogar-

Era una invitación, no estaba obligando al ya dañado reino de los magos y estos como testigos, solo se sintieron aún más sorprendidos de la consideración… Kouen lanzo una mirada incrédula al igual que el propio Sinbad por su humildad y suavidad.

Mogamett sonrió por primera vez en años, el odio había sido lavado al ver el acantilado por el que estuvo a punto de lanzarse con su propio reino -Podría explicar más esta alianza… antes de dar algún veredicto- pidió.

-Lo agradecería mucho- silbo Sinbad quien forzaba su propia sonrisa descuidada, Arturo lo fulmino con la mirada y no era el único que Avalon que le lanzó una advertencia silenciosa.

Irene, Myers y cada mago amplio sus ojos ante lo revelado… meditando y grabando lo dicho con total cuidado, aceptaban la desventaja pero esto parecía más una invitación que algo impuesto como esperaban de parte de los otros reinos goi presentes.

-Bueno, aun podemos ver su formación en privado…- Arturo lanzo una mirada al resto quienes estaban clavados en sus lugares en silencio -pero la idea general, es que esta alianza no tenga ningún lugar privilegiado por lo que ninguno sobresale del resto… igualdad y con la posibilidad de ser escuchado- explico con paciencia.

-No tengo la capacidad para negarme- indico herido Mogamett, era consciente que ni la alianza ni Kou les hubieran dado esa oportunidad ¿si esto era una trampa? Y sus súbditos apoyaban la noción.

-Le confirmo, si se niega… solo será protegido por nosotros hasta que usted lo desea… no interferiremos en su propia administración- Arturo volvió a demostrar con severidad de las palabras.

Mogamett miro el entorno, él ya era viejo y sabia sus días estaban contados gracias al propio horno de su creación… miro a Yamuraiha escondida detrás del rey Sinbad y podía predecir que sería utilizado su parentesco para asegurar una influencia a su reino, odiaba ser orillado pero de ser parte de la alianza de los siete mares a esta recién creada mesa redonda… prefería la última.

-Deseo ser parte de esto, Rey Arturo… ser fundador de su alianza- aseguro sin ninguna duda, Mogamett odiaba a los goi… pero más odiaba al rey Sinbad por aprovecharse de su preciada hija.

Una suave sonrisa por parte de Arturo ignorando el escándalo que estalló en el entorno, palmeo la mano con respeto para levantar la vista al entorno -Silencio- espeto con severidad agregando un poderío que no cabía en tan delicado cuerpo.

Era inaudito según la mentalidad de los representantes de la alianza de los siete mares, Yamuraiha casi perdió fuerza en sus piernas mientras Sinbad tenía un gesto de piedra pero el respeto brillando en sus ojos dorados (sin contar sus planes para el futuro que parecían caer donde deseaba).

Kouen amplio sus ojos ignorando las quejas airadas d Kogyoku y Kouha, Koumei oculto su rostro con ojos calculadores a los eventos y solo podían decir que ahora estaban en desventaja ante dos grandes alianzas.

Aladdin dejó caer la boca olvidando su lugar debajo del brazo tenso del primer príncipe mientras Alibaba perdió el color… Morgiana compartió una mirada con Yunnan como para decir "no me dijiste" que fue respondida con otra que indicaba "apenas me entere".

Arturo suspiro cansada, deseaba terminar con esto pero por el momento debía dar la cara -esta decisión será respetada y como tal… cualquier indicio bélico en mis dominios o en cualquiera miembro de la mesa redonda será castigado con la mayor severidad- amenazo sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

Todos se miraron, pero aquellos caballeros solo se enderezaron… algunos vieron lo que eran capaz el de armadura negra, mientras otros alcanzaron a presenciar la habilidad de la extraña mano del rubio amable… sin contar al mago de vestimenta oscura, cada miembro de Avalon solo mostro un poco de ellos mismos.

-Felicidades- alzo la voz Sinbad con jovialidad alzando sus manos al aire, cualquier irritación fue borrada de su parte como si nunca hubiera existido -este fue un gran progreso, Avalon- aplaudió sin ningún gramo de falsedad.

-Buen movimiento Rey Arturo- Kouen le lanzo una mirada de muerte al marino, para dirigir su atención con toda la potencia aterradora al diminuto rey -estoy seguro no olvidaras nuestra deuda- lanzo sin piedad.

"nunca lo olvidara" pensó Alibaba y Aladdin con una gota de sudor paseando por su frente, ese hombre era codicioso.

-No la olvidare, mientras no amenace a ningún otro reino ni el derecho de nadie… esta deuda será vigente- aseguro Arturo para consternación del rey Sinbad quien sentía que se perdió de algo, solo los involucrados desde el inicio sabían que era más por honor que por necesidad -de igual manera con Sindria- agrego aliviando un poco al marino ahora la amargura en Kou.

Eran compromisos labradas por incidentes, Emiya no evito lanzar con cuidado y analizar las ahora disposiciones cambiantes… no regañaría a su antes servant por este temerario paso, por el contrario era algo digno de alabanza, sin embargo no estaría confiado menos con la mirada que Sinbad intentaba ocultar.

Después de todo era desconfiado por naturaleza y cualquier sombra que amenace a su reino, será revelada.

-Con esto, creo que es mejor hablar en Magnostadt- Arturo despidió mirando a Scheherezade junto con Mogamett en lo que prometía una reunión para acordar los por menores de la fundación de esta alianza.

-Si gustan, podíamos ayudar en la reconstrucción- Sinbad anuncio antes de que cualquiera se fuera.

Arturo negó pero fue Bedivere quien contesto -no es necesario, Rey Sinbad… nosotros nos haremos responsables y estoy seguro nuestra gente será suficiente- indico pues no solo eran los barcos de Avalon que había cargado en persona, sino el propio Reim seria empujado a restaurar a un aliado.

Kouen no evito la burla en sus ojos cuando el rey de los mares se desinflo, no hubo invitación para quedarse en Magnostadt por parte de Mogamett aun cuando su hija le dio un vistazo implorante… era obvio que el reino de los magos junto con sus nuevos aliados no confiaban en ninguna intervención y debían respetarlo.

Pero Sinbad hizo pucheros al dar la espalda junto con el primer príncipe, fue cuando Aladdin grito en protesta atrayendo la atención de los lideres pues sus soldados ya estaban marchando para sus respectivos deberes -Yo tengo una historia que decir- aclamo soltándose del agarre -quiero que todos lo escuchen- miro al entorno.

Un arqueo de ceja unánime aun el distante Mogamett parpadeo confundido, el cuarto magi se encogió pero fue Yunnan quien dio un paso adelante junto con Scheherezade -creo que es hora de contar la historia ¿verdad?- explico con jovialidad.

Era algo a lo que llego en silencio, si debía decirlo a Kou también tenían derecho el resto de saber lo que tanto temía y quizás… aprender de sus errores.

-Supongo que hay más para ponerse de acuerdo- Emiya agrego con una bocanada de humo de su cigarro -Ya que no es el momento ni el lugar para eso- indico el circulo de magis agregándose con descaro.

Kouen no estaba de acuerdo, lanzo un vistazo llameante al niño pero este no se intimido… no cuando Lancelot se interpuso protector -lo lamento, pero prometí protegerlo- agrego desinteresado para sorpresa del propio Avalon, pero nadie negó por el contrario lo respaldaron.

-Si esto es así, entonces les avisaremos nuestro propio acuerdo- Scheherezade despidió dando el mandato a Nerva junto con Muu para apoyar a Bedivere en lo que fuera necesario para restaurar un reino que ellos mismos habían aplastado.

-Tío Kiri- pidió Aladdin avergonzado cuando era obvio se quedarían solos, era una historia que aun en su año de convivio no conto pero por la mirada parecía saber… quizás Yunnan en verdad le dijo todo (ya que nunca se lo confirmo, prefería maldecirlo).

-Déjalo mocoso, pero por el momento… hay que hablarlo- suspiro pensando en este nuevo evento en lo que promete sería una reunión como una cumbre neutral, Emiya ya estaba trazando los planes y trabajaría con los magis (aunque deseaba que Yunnan se ahogara).

-Así que este es el pequeño- una voz amable vino encima de Aladdin quien alzo el cuello para mirar los ojos amables del tío con el brazo de metal -soy Bedivere… me han contado mucho de ti- mintió, pues estaba seguro nadie hablaba más de lo necesario del niño.

El caballero se había regresado solo para ver al pequeño de cercas, interesado en la cercanía que tenía con Emiya y la protección que juro Lancelot… era la viva imagen de "el" y esto los obligaba por compromiso y honor.

Era curioso como todos se presentaron, aclamando que aunque el niño estaba bajo su protección no pertenecía a Avalon como magi… sino como amigo, Scheherezade y Yunnan apoyaron la noción ante los oídos de Sinbad y Kouen quienes se relajaron ante esto (seria como si Avalon tuviera a tres de los cuatro magis).

La alianza de los siete mares tardo en retirarse… El imperio Kou también desfilo en sus fronteras, por el momento ante la vista de Aladdin una posibilidad menos peligrosa se abría ante sus ojos… miro a sus propios amigos quienes parecían indecisos de seguir al tío Bedivere.

El rey Arturo se había retirado seguido por Mogamett y Ignatius (representando al emperador) para platicar los acuerdos.

El peor escenario posible, quizás no sería un destino trazado para este bello mundo.

XXXXX

Un silencio en esa sala llena de súbditos, nadie tenía el valor de opinar y solo las noticias dichas por sus más recientes enviados eran malas para sus planes… su preciado padre fue abolido si no fuera suficiente indicio que la tierra estuviera más viva que nunca.

No tuvieron muchos detalles ya que sus espías fueron eliminados por ese sucio de Emiya Kiritsugu, un mago que no habían considerado desde Baldadd y que al parecer estaba bajo engaños en Magnostadt… lo maldijo airadamente aquel representante de Al-thamen.

Gyokuen apretó con fuerza el antebrazo de su trono, sus ojos hermosos llenos de una oscuridad infinita mientras su rostro noble se torcía en ira hasta que se obligó a relajar.

Todo salió mal, una nueva alianza se fundó en sus narices y nadie pereció… es más, Magnostadt no era tratado como el criminal que hubiera esperado por el contrario, Mogamett sobrevivió para encausar el odio de su gente a un mejor futuro.

-Es tu culpa Rey Arturo- indico Gyokuen con voz tranquila, su sonrisa era extensa casi torcida -si no fuera por tu existencia… por esa basura de espada… mi padre estuviera con nosotros o mínimo el daño fuera irreparable para Magnostadt- soltó una ligera carcajada que hizo desconfiados al entorno -estoy segura más que nunca… que de Sinbad a ti… tu eres la que merece ser hundida hasta el fondo- espeto oscuramente.

-Pero no será hundida- una voz invadió la localidad tensando el entorno, cuando pasos vacilantes se escucharon en la sala de mármol -no por alguien como tú, mi señora- el tono era jovial casi divertido -ya que no es divertido- se escuchaba vago.

Una brisa fresca con el aroma de flores lleno en entorno de malicia de Al-thamen, una túnica tejida con las mejores telas blancas y listones azules o dorados con un pantalón negro junto con botas pesadas, cabello largo de una tonalidad blanca pero bajo algunas luces entrantes parecía colores casi como un arcoíris… un báculo remarcaba su paso tan excéntrico.

Pero para la organización quien se quedó sin aliento, no solo por la calma de la presencia sino por su propio reflejo de una paz que tenían edades sin sentir…. Lo sobresaliente era esos rasgos sin edad completamente extranjeros para ser ubicado en algún imperio de la tierra, junto con la profunda impresión de que ese hombre era alguien inhumano.

-¡Quien eres!- espeto enojada Gyokuen.

Ojos profundos en un color claro de algún tipo de morado se fijaron en la dama, inclino su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se ondeara por el aire… el aroma de flores se esparcía como epidemia en el recinto -oh no seas tan directa, una dama debe ser delicada- regaño jovial.

Apretó la mandíbula en exasperación, aunque no sentía peligro no significaba que no lo estuviera… ella tenía la sabiduría para saberlo, ver a su gente clavada en su lugar mientras ese invasor estaba parado ahí como si no hubiera aparecido de la nada -no lo vuelvo a decir- se burló.

Hizo un ademan en su mano blanca, se recargo en su báculo casual -La gente me llama el mago de las flores…. Pero solo me puedo llamar Merlin…- sonrió como si tuviera un recuerdo -No me llevo muy bien con los títulos- agrego casi tardíamente.

Gyokuen entrecerró sus ojos, pero cualquier replica moriría con el enderezar de ese Merlin delante de su trono.

-Terminare esto, como un sueño- su tono era algo jovial cuando alzo su báculo -Ya que tu existencia no es divertida, por más que me gusten las chicas- aclamo con una luz sobrenatural envolviendo la sala junto con sus habitantes.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno aquí se acaba la saga… por fin Merlín aparece delante de Gyokuen ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Bueno lo sabremos más adelante.

Fue un capitulo lleno de sorpresas para todos, asi como la creación de una nueva alianza.

Los cambios mas graves vendrán con el tiempo, quizás después de la cumbre o antes, estoy indecisa... Scheherezade y Mogamett esta vivo... Titus muerto y Sinbad, planeando muchas cosas en el futuro.

Escribiendo en horas laborales otra vez! Asi es siempre pero solo para avisar el porque algunos errores se me pasan! Porque aunque lo duden tengo que trabajar aunque sea algunas horas XD

Neah20 fuera…


	26. Chapter 26

Advertencias para los que no siguieron el manga, el anime se acabó en el capítulo anterior así que ya están avisados que algunas situaciones se revelaran en este capítulo.

Reyes 26

El mar amplio de esa mañana tranquila un barco solitario se abría camino con apoyo del viento con porte sencillo y velas sin escudo alguno, un aspecto neutral se sentía mientras la tripulación variada paseaba en el exterior con los tripulantes manejando las cuerdas y fijar el destino querido por el capitán.

Sin embargo en una de las habitaciones de los pasajeros, uno de ellos estaba en solitario tendido en una cama con un montón de pergaminos en blanco dispersos de manera ordenada… mientras estos formaban un libro que era visto con apreciación por su creador, un diario.

Era amplio el cuarto donde algunos pilares eran observados de la construcción, algunas almohadas en el suelo y un alimento olvidado... pequeña mesa de madera con un barril de asiento y dos camas con una hamaca para un tercero en el rincón.

Se podía respirar la tranquilidad mientras Aladdin acomodaba sus escritos de una forma presentable, tomando un pergamino en blanco con la sonrisa discreta de comenzar a escribir al aprovechar el tiempo y poner al corriente de todo lo vivido durante estos escasos meses después de la guerra.

Había regresado a sus ropas con las que inicio el viaje, la joya en su frente bien pulida y su trenza cayendo por su hombro para ser visible encima de su cama.

 _Hola, Ugo….-_ Fue su apertura en esa hoja en blanco…. -¿ _Me está yendo bien?_ Interrogo divertido, casi imaginando la cara extasiada de su buen amigo.

 _-Estoy escribiendo mi diario en un barco que zarpo de Magnostadt…-_ evidencio lo obvio, se detuvo un poco poniendo en orden lo que quería expresar antes de decidirse - _Después de la guerra, tome la decisión de querer contar mi historia… tu historia… no me interrogaron como esperaba, el Tio Kiri, así como Yunnan y Scheherezade prefirieron escucharlo cuando se los cuente a todos… en este momento están organizando una cumbre donde Avalon será la sede dentro de dos meses-_ ante esta mención estaba un poco emocionado de cómo sus colegas magis se prestaron para establecer tal evento.

También no estaba en contra de la ubicación de dicha reunión, Avalon era lo mejor aun cuando era minoría contra la alianza de los siete mares… bueno no es como si dieran la opción, el tío Kiri no parecía dispuesto a entrometer al rey Sinbad.

 _-Sabes, Ugo… el Rey Arturo es una hermana muy amable… ¡ella logro una unión que en su vida hubiera imaginado! Qué decir del tio Bedi o el Tio Lancelot son grandes hermanos, creo que de ahora en adelante les llamare como tal-_ Aladdin rio un poco imaginándose que la próxima vez, les llamaría hermanos mayores por sus cuidados que le ofrecieron, algo que Alibaba estaba un poco envidioso (Morgiana fue tratada con la cortesía de una dama).

 _-Conocí también a los señores que ayudan en Avalon… Feanor es un tío muy serio, pero amable… Vilya nunca tuve la oportunidad, muy dedicado a su rey… Curufin solo aparecía de vez en cuando siendo acorralado por la maestra Irene… Maedhros y Maglor casi siempre estaban con el cuerpo fanali, aunque Morgiana me dijo que también eran agradables a su manera seria-_ miro a la nada un momento recordando dichas presentaciones tan formales, él se sintió tan bienvenido entre esa gente aunque Alibaba estaba algo celoso por su popularidad.

 _-También comprobé que el tío Kiri en verdad detesta a Yunnan… son contadas las veces que los vi civilizadamente, estoy seguro solo por las miradas de Scheherezade se detenían de pelear-_ sonrió apreciando el recuerdo, por Titus sabía que la suma sacerdotisa era seria… pero su impresión era tan diferente al haberla visto en persona.

Recordó con esto último algo que quería escribir.

 _-Perdí un gran amigo en la guerra, Ugo… a pesar de los grandes cambios y como el mundo se encamina de la mano después de todo… la perdida fue grande, Marga devastada no dejaba de llorar de vez en cuando sobre una promesa rota… quizás el Tío Bedi sirvió mucho de consuelo, el en verdad es un gran hermano mayor-_ aprecio con tristeza las noches en solitario cuando la niña buscaba un consuelo cuando Sphintus o el mismo estaban ocupados.

 _-En otro asunto…-_ cambio drásticamente - _Sphintus me comento que su familia se estaría trasladando a Avalon… al parecer hay una sección especializada en sanadores y querían comparar conocimientos o hasta mejorar la rama junto con Marga a quien acogerá en el clan… pero no es el único que se marchara, hay rumores… pero parece que Myers también buscara un hogar en esas tierras-_ frunció el ceño, era raro pero se encogió de hombros - _dicen los rumores que es para seguir a un hombre… sea lo que sea que signifique eso-_ tarareo reflexivo ante los problemas de adultos.

 _-Ayude en lo que pude a restaurar el país y saber que se abolió el nivel de sistematización de la ciudadanía era un peso menos de que preocuparse-_ rio casi divertido recordando a toda esa gente trabajando, regresando a escribir sobre la seriedad de las consecuencias - _Todo el mundo empezó a dar sus primeros pasos en una vida en la que no podían confiar enteramente en la magia por un tiempo… el Tio Kiri me explico que solo el tiempo podrá darle fuerzas al país tan dependiente de la magia o el magoi-_

Hizo un sonido pensativo, Aladdin medito en este punto y la dedicación de toda la gente como si la guerra hubiera sido un mal sueño.

 _-Fui testigo de la creación de una nueva alianza, Ugo… una pequeña a comparación de los siete mares del tío Sinbad… pero tan cálida que quizás con el paso de los días sea la solución-_ tarareo ante descabellado plan - _los magos están aprendiendo a apreciar a los Goi… después de todo, fue un Goi el que los salvo y les dio la protección que se necesita… la mesa redonda-_ subrayo el nombre peculiar, por las miradas del rey o los caballeros era algo de significado.

- _Sabes Ugo, el rector Mogamett lo acepto ante todos y según los rumores, los pormenores de la alianza dejo satisfechos a Reim como a Magnostadt-_ soltó un suspiro teniendo un gesto triste, leyendo lo escrito - _la salud del rector no mejoro, Ugo… el Tio Bedi me comento que era cuestión de tiempo y quizás… el nombramiento de un heredero estaba próximo, porque Avalon no instalaría a nadie a la fuerza y estaban seguros no será Yamuraiha-_ Suspiro triste ante lo último, sabía que a su antigua maestra el rechazo de Mogamett fue un duro golpe.

Miro la pared un largo momento ante lo ultimo… No fue nada influenciado, el Rector era claro que su hija… influenciada por Sindria… no sería la heredera del reino, la tinta casi goteando en la hoja para pasar a la otra, tenía tanto que contar.

 _-Ugo después de todo esto, te puedo decir que tengo algo de miedo en decirles de alma-toran…-_ Aladdin no era un cobarde, por lo cual subrayo esta ultima frase - _quizas lo mejor es decir que estoy emocionado por este encuentro-_ sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

El dia afuera era maravilloso, Aladdin miro a través de la ventana en un lapso de tiempo para mirar de nuevo las hojas ahora dibujadas con su pulcra letra.

- _Ugo, quizás sean mis impulsos como magi… pero veo en Arturo gran potencial como candidato, a un nivel muy diferente al que veo en Alibaba-_ esto no era algo que aceptara pero vacilante lo escribió - _Avalon ya tiene dos magis ¿sería injusto si me uno? No lo sé, Ugo… veré a donde me lleva mis decisiones y cuando aceptare a otro candidato de rey… no, me corrijo, ellos no me ven de esa manera… ellos me ven como un niño al que quieren proteger… Avalon es como un hogar Ugo, deseo que lo conozcas al mismo tiempo que yo… junto con toda esa gente preciosa-_

 _-_ EY ALADDIN- alguien grito deteniendo el escrito del joven magi quien alzo la mirada, Alibaba se asomaba de cercas Morgiana.

-Esperen….- Aladdin miro su escrito, decidiendo concluir - _la nostalgia sin embargo, me llevo a la decisión de vivir en un país hasta el día de la cumbre… después de todo es un lugar querido para nosotros, este es por supuesto… el reino de Sindria-_

-Hemos llegado- Morgiana dijo con calma al salir corriendo, uno al lado del otro mientras el viento azotaba sus rostros al salir del camarote… era una escena tan esperada y familiar.

A lo lejos de ese amplio mar tranquilo, iluminado por el sol brillante del mediodía… la hermosa isla sureña llenaba el paisaje cada vez más cercas.

XXXXX

Era una escena animada entre música en los puertos de Sindria, alegría entre los pobladores cuyos trajes típicos en blanco saludaban al desembarcar… Pisti no dudo en correr al grupo dando una bienvenida personalizada, aunque un efecto negativo al ver que Aladdin era del mismo tamaño… dañando el ego de la pequeña mujer.

Yamuraiha dio un paso vacilante desde el grupo, graves ojeras empañaban su belleza atrayendo la atención del cuarto magi -¿Cómo está?- pregunto con la preocupación oscureciendo su gesto, a sus espaldas Hinahojo y Drakon parecían dispuestos a consolarla.

-No importa lo que se haga, el rector no resistirá mucho tiempo- contesto con sinceridad Aladdin, mirando las lágrimas desbordantes de la joven maga por la noticia.

-Es algo injusto que no la dejaran verlo- suspiro Hinahoho un poco molesto por esta carente falta de lazos del rector con su hija.

-Fue decisión del rector, Avalon no influyo en ese tipo de decretos- defendió Sinbad haciendo eco entre la multitud, Mazru y Jafar a su lado tan fieles como siempre -aunque lamento esto, estoy seguro mi carta será pronto respondida- añadió mirando a su general mago quien le dio un desplante agradecida.

Spartos solo negó sonriente -Está pidiendo permiso para que Yamuraiha vea al rector- explico para quienes no entendieron, el resto de los generales se instalaron a los lados de los recién llegados con algunas pláticas amenas.

-Lo siento por dejarlos- Sinbad se enfrentó a Alibaba -pero estoy seguro que la nueva alianza de Avalon tuvo todo bajo control y los trataron bien- agrego como una ocurrencia tardía, aunque muy escondido en su rostro amigable… deseaba haberse quedado tanto como sea posible.

Alibaba miro al rey -no te preocupes, estuvimos bien en nuestra estancia y aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar directamente con Arturo… el resto de su gente siempre fue accesible- explico con un gesto solemne, después de todo era un respeto sembrado el que comenzaba a florecer.

Los sujetos eran agradables con la obvia excepción del señor Emiya, a quien mágicamente Aladdin es el único en ver un lado bueno… aunque claro, Morgiana podía alegar que también fue consecuente… quizás era cosa que Alibaba no se agradaban.

(Que era algo muy cierto, Emiya no soporta la presencia del exiliado de Baldadd más allá del cortes frio).

-Fue una sorpresa que lograran tal avance en poco tiempo- añadió Jafar, recordando la misiva advirtiendo que de nuevo los comercios estarían circulando en todo el mundo por parte del reino de los magos.

De igual manera el anuncio de la nueva alianza que respaldaba la apertura del comercio.

-Y la cumbre de magos en dos meses es una noticia alegre- Sinbad sonrió con soberbia -podemos visitar Avalon nuevamente- añadió mirando a sus generales, quienes ya competían para ser la escolta asignada para ese evento.

Era algo que se fijaron entre ellos, cada miembro de los generales deseaba ver con sus propios ojos la grandeza del reino que una mujer tan delicada haya forjado… más con su popularidad alzándose después de la fundación de una alianza de la nada.

-Entonces las invitaciones ya llegaron- pregunto curioso Aladdin, ya sabía la fecha pues es uno de los involucrados íntimamente con el evento… pero ¿Cuándo fue enviado dicha información a los demás?

Sinbad miro al niño con una sonrisa alegre -por supuesto, llegaron la semana pasada para ser exacto- frunció el ceño -aunque ahora fue un guardia estándar el que trajo la misiva… esperaba a alguno de los caballeros venir- lanzo un suspiro decepcionado.

-Solo porque el señor Melkor no acepto quedarse- le susurro cómplice Pisti al niño, evidenciando el nombre del usuario de Avalon encargado de entregar la invitación.

-O hablarle del rey Arturo- le silbo Jafar de manera peligrosa, al parecer paso algún incidente con dicho guardia si la mirada inocente del rey no era suficiente para inculparlo.

-En mi defensa, fue una buena oportunidad para aprender de un rival en potencia- agrego Sinbad con descaro.

-Como saber sus gustos en hombres es importante en la política- agrego sin pasión Jafar, todos sus generales voltearon los ojos ante lo predecible.

-Mi nueva defensa es que está rodeado de muchos caballeros… sería justo saber si alguno de ellos es de su interés- agrego el rey sin perturbarse, solo una sonrisa dientuda de su parte mientras el resto miraba largamente.

-Es un deseo de muerte- agrego Hinahoho con un encoger de hombros.

-No queremos guerra solo porque no te mantienes quieto- amonesto airadamente Jafar recordando como el guardia estaba indignado, si no fuera porque tenía otras cosas que hacer muy bien pudieron haber peleado por el honor de la dama en cuestión.

Alibaba estaba muy entretenido con el interés de Sinbad, no evito imaginarlo y solo se estremeció… había visto lo protectores que eran los caballeros agregando al propio Muu, seguro sería un problema conociendo como era el rey de los mares por más respeto que le tuviera.

Aunque sería interesante de una manera morbosa de ver si en verdad el múltiple conquistador lograba algún avance… aunque según escuchaba, sus intentos eran descarados pero pasados por alto por la diminuta rubia (saber que estuvo en Sindria fue también una maravilla).

Sin embargo algo llamo la atención del joven príncipe exiliado del concurso de miradas que se desato entre Sinbad y Jafar… un adolescente le llamo, este parecía hablarle como si lo conociera… saber que era Olba, el niño que salvaron durante el evento de la "gran madre santa" tan crecido o diferente solo le hizo sentir sorpresa hasta el borde.

Cualquier intención de entretenimiento a costa del rey de los mares murió, ahora centrándose también en Toto quien parecía haberlo estado esperando en Sindria.

Morgiana miro esto impasible junto al joven sonriente en que se transformó Aladdin, una fiesta estaba por ser organizada esa noche.

XXXXX

Aladdin había estado escuchado entorno a sus amigos quienes cuestionaban a Alibaba de algún asunto que según Sharrkan era muy pequeño para entender, su vista vago entre la gente sintiéndose atraído… entonces en el fondo pareció ver un tipo de flor rosa brotando entre las sombras para desaparecer en la nada… luego una bota ligeramente iluminada.

Era extraño como ninguno de la fiesta parecía notarlo, las risas llenaban el entorno junto con la música… pero ese lugar estaba sombrío a pesar de las luces plagando el lugar.

Sus ojos se esforzaron por ves más allá de la bota, había túnicas blancas… pero no eran las regionales, al ser un tipo de blancura pura… tan pura como el rukh… entonces más flores parecían iluminarse a sus pies para desaparecer como burbujas de jabón ¿Quién era? Quería salir del centro y acercarse curioso.

No era alguien malo, era más bien… nada… quizás se estuviera escondiendo pero no sentía el peligro de la urgencia, solo simple curiosidad.

Sharrkan se volvió más escandaloso cubriendo el área donde el extraño de flores estaba escondido… estirando su cuello se dio cuenta que el desconocido se había marchado, Aladdin volteo su rostro cuando sintió un golpe en su costado… Morgiana lo miraba interrogante -no pasó nada- afirmo volviendo a la fiesta.

XXXXX

La rutina pronto sumió al reino sureño en un conteo de días imaginario para quienes estaban al pendiente de un evento sin precedentes como era la nombrada cumbre, claro que sus generales no le prestaron la suficiente atención… Spartos deseaba haber quedado entre la escolta, pero fue descartado al igual que los que ya habían ido.

"la oportunidad para todos" alego Sinbad como mediador.

Los pasillos repletos de los ánimos de su gente en esa mañana en particular, mientras el rey caminaba saludando a quien fuera que se encontraba de paso… Jafar a sus espaldas relatando la agenda programada para el día vigente.

Para el antes asesino no era nada variado de la tradición forzada con los años, sin embargo era un observador natural dándose cuenta de ciertos cambios misteriosos de su rey… no solo era la obsesión insana por el joven rey Arturo, sino sus momentos de soledad tan largas que a veces interrumpía sus deberes.

"planes para el futuro" aseguraba su rey cada vez que lo cuestionaba.

-También recibimos una noticia urgente… Sinbad- añadió el asesino cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina que fue abierta por las manos del rey.

La sala era silenciosa e iluminada con el sol con la suave brisa marina golpeando las cortinas sin embargo era rastreable el ligero aroma de flores ajenas a las naturales de la isla sureña que se caracteriza por una variable exótica, Jafar dejo de buscar explicación cuando esto era algo permanente que no molestaba a su señor.

Pisti y el resto de los generales también se dieron por vencidos en investigar una fuente de dicha fragancia relajante cuando no hay ningunas flores en el recinto.

Sentándose con pesadez, Sinbad entrelazo sus propias manos encima del escritorio… Jafar permaneció enfrente con su postura profesional -¿Cuál es esta noticia urgente?- empujo con seriedad, esos dorados tan fundidos y concentrados.

El asesino suspiro, bajando la vista para hurgar entre sus mangas sacando con esto una documentación que no dudo en entregar-al principio fueron rumores, de hecho aún pienso que lo es… no ha pasado tanto tiempo-

Sinbad mantuvo el silencio mientras leía, arqueo una ceja interrogante a su súbdito -la desaparición de la emperatriz de kou- dijo al recargarse en su silla, su postura rígida y totalmente interesada -¿sospechosos?- pregunto mirando intensamente a su súbdito.

-Cualquiera señala al primer príncipe, pero nada enteramente verdadero… después de todo, se asegura que fue durante el incidente con el Medium- agrego como informe el peliblanco, sus propios pensamientos en el problema.

-Parece una noticia bastante grave- añadió con calma Sinbad, sus ojos parecían ver más allá de su súbdito.

-Es algo muy grande para que llegue como rumor hasta ahora ¿kou lo había ocultado?- añadió en sospecha el astuto asesino, era lo más lógico en hacer… después de todo sería un lugar de poder vacío.

-Es lo más prudente, pero si esto ya llego de manera oficial… eso significa que pronto tendrán que llenar el espacio vacío- Sinbad se recargo en su mano, dejando el documento en su escritorio en total reflexión -aunque sea de manera provisional-

Jafar tenía la idea que sería un próximo conflicto, pero su rey parecía calmado por lo cual… confió en que no sería nada grave para ellos -también se ha recibido la confirmación del heredero de Magnostadt- lanzo un sonoro suspiro.

-Supongo que no es Yamuraiha- añadió Sinbad con un arqueo de ceja ante el silencio del segundo al mando.

-No, no lo es- Jafar bajo la cabeza -Uno pensaría que Avalon impondría a alguien, pero parece que Aladdin tuvo razón en decir que les dieron autonomía en ese aspecto- murmuro muy consciente de los motivos por los que su maga se marchó bajo el cuidado de su rey, nada se hacía sin motivo alguno por más que le doliera.

-Arturo no haría nada como eso- agrego Sinbad, demostrando nuevamente una actitud como si conociera al joven rey.

Jafar lo miro extraño, pero negó no alentando una desviación del tema -se ha nombrado a Irene Smirnoff como sucesor- hizo una mueca, la fama de dicha mujer como anti goi era demasiado fuerte para ser bueno -Avalon también instalo diplomáticos de manera oficial… Bazett Fragga los lidera- oculto su mueca de desagrado solo en el nombre.

Sinbad se burló de esto -en serio, serian buena pareja- añadió a la nada, siendo mirado a muerte por su súbdito que solo le causo más risa.

-Escuche que el hombre Kiritsugu Emiya también esta con esa mismas función en Reim- agrego Jafar reflexivo con un goteo de odio -aunque no estoy seguro de manera oficial-

-Estoy seguro que así lo es- añadió Sinbad con un largo suspiro -aunque esperaba que ese hombre se mantuviera al lado de su rey, pero supongo que por algo fue la decisión- agrego sin esfuerzo mirando a través de la ventana el día hermoso en su reino.

Se quedaron en silencio, considerando que entre los magos llamados fundadores de Avalon… quizás de Bazett Fragga eran la única a la que no habían accedido a sus habilidades de manera activa, aunque sabían solo vieron lo general del resto… todavía tenían cartas ocultas en el reino.

-Hay otra cosa- Jafar suspiro cansado -Recibimos una carta de invitación de Ren Kouen- su rostro se volvió neutral, su rey le arqueo la ceja curioso -solicita la asistencia de Alibaba y Aladdin- la preocupación traicionaba su seriedad.

-Ahora, esto es inesperado… considerando su propio caos interno al no contar con emperador- Sinbad rio divertido -sin embargo no es decisión para tomar nosotros aunque estoy seguro Aladdin está fuera de cuestión- se encogió de hombros.

-Espera… ¡lo estas considerando!- alzo la voz Jafar, mirando a su rey como si fuera un loco.

-Expondré esta invitación a Alibaba… si él quiere, ira… si no, pues ahí entraremos nosotros- dijo quitado de la pena el peli morado, sus ojos chispeantes en diversión -por otra parte Aladdin es otro asunto… también se lo diré, sin embargo dejare en claro las posibles intensiones de esta humilde invitación-

-Considerando que Baldadd es el punto de encuentro- miro Jafar, compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento que quizás el rubio si acepte marchar a ese antiguo reino.

-ahora, ve a traerlos- espanto Sinbad comenzado a hacer muecas por la papelería pendiente por firmar en su escritorio.

Jafar miro incrédulo, pero obedeció fingiendo no sentirse corrido… dio la media vuelta para salir por la gran puerta de la sala.

Sinbad miro la retirada con un gesto amable, no paso unos segundos cuando aquella fragancia de flores golpeaba sus sentidos… el sol parecía entrar más a la sala y esta solo era causada por la presencia de su aliado oculto, alguien que tenía tiempo sin ver.

-Pensé que te tomarías tu tiempo con Gyokuen- indico Sinbad a la aparente nada, sin voltearse a ver como una figura parecía aparecer al lado de su silla…. Tampoco amonestaría su larga ausencia, después de todo la naturaleza del mago era ser libre.

-Dejo de ser divertida- agrego sin pena Merlín, mirando el entorno con ojos infantiles sin molestarse en explicarse más a fondo.

Sinbad rio de buena gana guardándose el orgullo que su mago fuera capaz de tal proeza -si hubiera sabido que retirar a al-thamen era así de fácil… tanto dolor me hubiera ahorrado- dijo sin ser una broma de corazón, la amargura de sus propias experiencias dolían aun con los años.

-Ahora solo quedas tu- agrego Merlin olfateando el entorno, recargándose en el peculiar báculo tan casual -¿Qué planeas?- pidió curioso.

-Pues todo está cayendo como debería… sin esta molestia que representaba Al-thamen, ahora solo queda encausar el mundo- indico con desinterés, la añoranza y fiereza en esos ojos dorados que enfrentaron los curiosos del mago errante -como profetizaste… el médium fue el inicio-

Una sonrisa serena del amable mago -eres alguien codicioso mi rey- se enderezo -cuidado con el camino, pero estaré ahí para encaminarte-

-Eso espero, porque por el momento… sabes lo que codicio y espero tu ayuda como lo prometiste- indico desinteresado Sinbad, una brillante sonrisa ilumino su rostro regio.

-Por supuesto, mi rey- acepto Merlin al desaparecer en una reverencia, dejando la estela de olores frescos en la sala aún más penetrantes.

Paso algo de tiempo en solitario para el gran rey de los mares, estaba reflexionando en los documentos que tenía delante y sus planes a seguir… eso de solicitar una escolta no parecía nada mal, por lo cual sonrió sabiendo que su contraparte de kou estaría pensando en lo mismo.

Con esto en mente, Sinbad saco un pergamino y comenzó a escribir su propia solicitud para Avalon… aunque sabía que el individuo que quería estaba en Magnostadt, quizás pudiera funcionar… solo por el simple hecho de molestar a Jafar, pediría a Bazett Fragga como escolta para esta famosa cumbre.

XXXXX

Kou estaba en caos, uno controlado y sin pánico pues aunque el rumor ya era oficial, ninguno permitía que se saliera del control hasta que se llegara a un compromiso entre la nobleza.

En la sala del trono los príncipes casi en su totalidad estaban mirándose unos a otros con ciertos grados de seriedad, habían tratado de lidiar con esto de la manera más cuidadosa posible sin embargo no se llegaba a un acuerdo cuando ya se hizo oficial la desaparición de Gyokuen.

Después de todo, tuvieron que buscarla para descartar que estuviera por ahí escondida antes de darla por desaparecida y hacer la burocracia necesaria para alegar abandono de responsabilidades, en la historia de Kou… ningún emperador había hecho esto y pareciera que harían historia.

-Esto es inaudito- silbo Kouha con un puchero -si la bruja desapareció, hay que darle la corona al hermano Kouen- añadió con un pisotón, nada interesado en liderar el imperio.

Hakuei miro sin esperanza, su hermano no se presentó a pesar de ser un momento importante para el imperio de su padre… solo suspiro, bajando los hombros algo herida por el abandono de Hakuryuu.

-Es verdad, solo hay que hacer el nombramiento- Kougyoku acepto con un suspiro de fastidio, era una pérdida de tiempo cuando ninguno de sus hermanos estaban dispuestos a pelear por algo tan estúpido.

No contaban a sus hermanas casadas, asi que con todos de acuerdo nombrarían al primer príncipe como emperador… o por lo menos, ese era el plan de la reunión.

-Rechazo la corona- fue la voz sin vacilar de Kouen quien rompió el aire solemne, sus ojos eran llamas sin pasión ante la perspectiva de ser emperador.

Cada uno parecía parpadear incrédulo de escuchar dichas palabras en su hermano, quien sabia tenía un apetito de control y un deseo por la unificación del mundo… sin embargo la postura regia que este expedía era el desinterés por ser nominado como el siguiente gobernante.

Algunos tragaron, otros se miraron el entorno para caer en el mayor quien no se movía en absoluto para explicar su negativa… si es que escucharon bien.

-Espera, es lo más razonable- Koumei trato de acercarse al imperturbable general para negociar porque para ninguno de ellos… esperaban que se negara.

-Yo nunca tuve la intención de ser emperador, eso es para alguien más- admitió el regio pelirrojo.

Para el primer príncipe este rol era ideal para el fallecido Hakuyuu Ren quien le enseño tanto en su juventud… ahora mirando la oportunidad, viendo la cara abatida del resto de sus hermanos… era obvio que no esperaban esto, aun le lanzo una mirada a Koumei siendo su mayor confidente.

¿No era obvio? Kouen quizás sobrestimo a su hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo la vacante estaba en el aire, el mundo ya está enterado de esta falta por lo cual lo prudente seria nominar al que se ajustaría a la toma del poder… era una lástima que Hakuryuu no estuviera listo para tal encomienda.

-¿Estas bromeando?- pidió Kougyoku sin aliento rompiendo el silencio dramático… la séptima princesa tenía la idea desde pequeña que su hermano mayor seria el ideal para ser emperador, pareciera que sus expectativas se derrumbaban con esta revelación.

-Me veo como para bromear- con su voz grave insinuó molesto el primer príncipe, la joven negó airadamente intimidada por su mirada.

El silencio floto como un peso extra en los hombros de los jóvenes líderes, no había sacerdotes desde la desaparición de la emperatriz y el propio Judal estaba en algún lugar nada accesible para el imperio… nadie quien los guiara o aconsejara el siguiente cabeza del imperio.

O alguien que razonara con el terco primer príncipe para que acepte sin renegar el puesto.

-Soy una persona de guerra… no me veo sentado en el trono- explico después de un tiempo Kouen, viendo que no llegarían a nada mirándose unos a los otros.

-Pero hermano- Kouha lo miro con ojos implorantes… se sentía mareado de tal revelación, era anticlimático y solo podía sentir la incertidumbre de su propio estomago.

Aunque todos aceptaban de manera silenciosa y a través de sus miradas, que en efecto el Primer príncipe era alguien para la guerra, un comandante y dispuesto a alzar la espada ante la menor provocación o amenaza de su territorio… que imaginarlo en el trono, lejos de las luchas era muy en contra de su personalidad.

Un suspiro cansino de Kouen, viendo todavía el mutismo insólito entre sus parientes pero era firme en su creencia que era unificar y no gobernar -Quisiera nominar a alguien, pero este es muy joven para llevar tal carga- admitió sobresaltando a los sumidos en miseria.

-¿en serio?- chillo Kougyoku con un brillo en sus ojos opacos, nadie se percató del matiz extraño en la joven noble.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento tan repentino… por lo cual, no diré al inmaduro que tenía en mente- miro el tejado reflexivo el mayor, pensando una vez más la lástima que Hakuryuu no fuera mayor -el que está mejor preparado para esto es Koumei…-

-¡QUE!- Gritaron consternados en un eco que pudo ser notable para los guardias custodios de las puertas quienes se obligaron a no entrar.

Ahora cada príncipe miraba al desconcertado Koumei, casi esperando que su hermano desmintiera tal acusación, aunque era un halago con el tono de Kouen parecía una sentencia de muerte.

-Pero es un perezoso- salto Kouha con un fruncir de labios, tratando de recordar algún momento que valiera la pena del segundo príncipe.

-Es porque es lo único que deja ver- admitió Kouen sin dudar, alzando una ceja para todos los hermanos pequeños quienes les daban una mirada abatida… aun Hakuei, amable como es siempre parecía tomar la sugerencia como algo anormal.

Pero se obligaron a ver sus cualidades, después de todo era el asesor de Kouen Ren.

-No tienes que meterme en algo tan problemático- añadió el segundo apático, lanzando una mirada dolida que cualquiera entendería como un momento de debilidad… algo que no funcionaba en el mayor.

-Eres el que tiene todo planeado, Koumei… siempre un paso delante de cualquiera, ¿Crees que hay alguien mejor que tú?- Kouen añadió con su voz firme sus ojos se entrecerraron en su hermano.

-Solo acepta- desdeñoso agrego Kouha, una divertida risa de Kougyoku y una mirada de apoyo absoluto de Hakuei.

Koumei se hubiera sonrojado de tales confianzas si no estuviera tan cansado, miro a sus hermanos nuevamente y ninguno parecía dispuesto a disputar con el mayor quien firmemente lo señalaba como próximo emperador… perdió el color ante la propuesta y el reto que todo esto significaba.

-Son serios con esto- dijo cansado el pecoso, casi esperando que alguien saltara a devorarlo o salvarlo, dependiendo de la perspectiva.

-Eres el consejero de Kouen- Hakuei intervino con su tono suave, acariciando el hombro del cansado joven -ahora es el momento en que necesitamos tu manera de trabajar- añadió con severidad.

Koumei bajo los hombros rendidos, ninguno apelaría y nadie estaba dispuesto a refutar la lógica de Kouen y Hakuei juntos -si lo desean, entonces… que así sea- añadió con un suspiro abatido.

-Entonces lo preferible es que comencemos con los trámites y avisar a los consejeros- Kouen ordeno severamente, pensando en los días y como estos se consumirían en el apoyo al nuevo emperador.

Terminaron esta reunión prontamente, sin embargo los primeros dos príncipes se alejaron a una ofician aparte para planear algunos otros asuntos.

Pues el primer príncipe se excusó de tal evento, tenía obligaciones con la cumbre y su plan era salir de Baldadd junto con los visitantes que solicito tanto de Sindria como de Avalon (este último como escolta).

-¿Te perderás la fiesta?- pregunto sin pasión Koumei derrumbándose en la silla de esa pequeña mesa rodeado de libros y tan lúgubre con el olor a papel flotando en el ambiente.

Kouen sonrió ligeramente, palmeando con confianza el hombro del próximo emperador -tengo algunos asuntos que atender… espero que entiendas, seré el representante de Kou en la cumbre- añadió no como petición, sino como un hecho que solo esperaba confirmación.

Los ojos cansados del segundo le dio eran tan penetrantes y calculadores -esa alianza ¿será un peligro para el imperio?- pidió seriamente su punto de vista, él ya lo tenía contemplado pero necesitaba la ideología bélica.

-Vaya todavía no eres emperador y ya piensas como uno- se burló apático Kouen, mirando entre los tomos algo para leer mientras su barco se prepara para el día siguiente -pero sabes lo que pienso de Avalon-

-Estamos en desventaja, Kouen… si tuviéramos que elegir a una de estas potencias…- miro a su hermano con una severidad poco característica en su pecoso rostro, por un momento cualquier línea de duda de su elección se borró -Estas seguro de confiar en Avalon-

-Desconocemos los pormenores de esa alianza… no es como si fueran tan descarados como la del rey Sinbad, así que supongo aprovechare la cumbre para aprender algo sobre esta- Kouen informo sus propios planes.

-Eso espero- añadió Koumei para lanzar un suspiro, volviendo a su postura vaga -lleva a alguno de nuestros hermanos, por más que confíes en ese Rey Arturo… todavía hay variables que no podemos controlar- no fue una sugerencia.

Una sonrisa de tiburón del orgulloso primer príncipe -por supuesto, emperador-

XXXXX

Judal reía por todo lo alto ante la amargura de Hakuryuu, estaban en alguna parte desértica instalados entre unas grandes rocas con la intención de mantenerse ocultos.

Sin embargo la noticia que recibieron del pueblo cercano era tan grande e inesperado que le causo tanta gracia al magi oscuro a solo pocas horas de ingresar a la conquista de su segunda celda parecía que sus planes comenzaban a titubear vergonzosamente.

Hakuryuu se pasó una mano por el cabello por completo fastidiado -¿Qué significa todo esto?- apretó los puños mirando la fogata hirviendo como su propia incertidumbre.

El de trenza larga se encaramo flotando en el cielo, su sonrisa se extendió maliciosas y sus ojos brillando en un inquietante carmín… inclino su cabeza un poco divertido de la misma frustración de su joven candidato a rey.

-¿Se habrá escapado? ¿Se escondió de nosotros?- comenzó a enumerar el príncipe de Kou casi desesperado de encontrar una solución cuando esta tan lejos de una noticia verídica.

-Puede que alguien nos ganara- Judal dijo con obviedad, disfrutando de un evento tan inesperado -no me mires así, puede ser posible- añadió desinteresado, el mismo sintió un vacío en su propio estomago que no aceptaría si fuera verdad su propia conclusión.

Se quedaron en silencio como asimilando sus propias reflexiones de tal asunto, más la noticia volando en sus propias cabezas sintiendo el mundo avanzar sin ellos.

-¿Quién pensaría en el perezoso con ambiciones de emperador?- se deleitó Judal tratando de imaginar a tal joven en dicho puesto, pero tampoco era ciego y el potencial estaba bien escondido en sus malas costumbres -supongo que nos perdimos de algo al no ir a la última convocación- añadió como si nada.

-Si esto es verdad ¿Cómo podemos confirmar su muerte?- espeto Hakuryuu de la nada, imaginando alguna manera de seguir con su plan porque para el joven… parecía esto se convertiría en algún tipo de cacería o búsqueda.

El magi mismo oscureció su propio gesto, mirando al horizonte incierto de una premonición -entonces lo haremos, buscaremos la respuesta de esta pregunta- confirmo con apatía.

Hakuryuu miro el fuego, su venganza apretaba su estómago ante la idea de la libertad sin su madre -si es verdad esto… entonces lo normal sería…-

-Por supuesto mi rey- interrumpió Judal con la diversión tiñendo sus ojos -sin embargo, lo que sea que planeas… espero que sea después de esa cumbre-

Un arqueo oscuro de ceja, Hakuryuu cedió al capricho de su acompañante y aunque el mismo deseaba poder estar presente en dicha cumbre, tener un vistazo del propio rey Arturo con su sabiduría… temía su mirada de reproche por sus planes después de cerciorarse de la muerte de su madre.

Después de todo, el respaldo de la alianza de los siete mares estaba vigente y podría darle un uso si su venganza ya quedo saldada.

Mientras tanto el mundo tenia nuevos lideres que conocer… por un lado Koumei Ren por el imperio Kou… En Magnostadt Irene Smirnoff.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno, esto fue como la conclusión de la guerra… y aquí la pregunta del millón ¿en verdad Gyokuen fue aniquilada tan fácilmente? Digo, es como las pestes… cuando piensas que están muertos salen de entre las piedras… como las cucarachas.

Para los que no siguen el manga, lamento evidenciar lo obvio… pero saben que el rival en que se está convirtiendo Sinbad.

Bueno hubo reencuentros, resúmenes y mas puntos de vista de Avalon y su nueva alianza.

Pero esta ocasión no escribí sobre ellos, mas bien como los ven los demás... ademas de señalar los cambios obligados por la intervención tanto del propio Avalon (Magnostadt) como de Merlin (Kou).

Y si, Myers esta siguiendo a Emiya... pero mi fic no es romance, asi que bueno, se los dejo a su imaginación sobretodo porque en personalidades son muuuuy diferentes.

Neah20 fuera…


	27. Chapter 27

Reyes 27

El amanecer encima de la ciudad de Avalon era hermosa desde la vista del balcón del palacio de piedra, en sus ropas de dormir con su cabello ligero cayendo encima de sus hombros, Arturo tenía un gesto tranquilo entre el silencio de su soledad disfrutando de la suave vista.

Las luces rebotaban en los techos de las viviendas, los pastizales de los jardines brillaban con la brisa de la madrugada adornando sus hojas y algunos establecimientos comenzaban a ordenarse tan temprano en lo que asumía inventarios… que decir del puerto, cuyos barcos flotantes dormían en espera de ser manejados.

Tranquilo, lleno de una paz que abrumaba al gran rey de los caballeros, cuyas pesadillas en ocasiones la obligaban a madrugar a horas tan descaradas… llevándola a solo observar este nuevo reino que forjo en un intento de abrumar sus fracasos.

Esas pesadillas que tenía tanto sin rememorar, regresaron con fuerza desde el incidente con el médium.

Regreso a estas nuevas tierras, extraño tanto a su joven reino y fue la paz necesaria para aliviar de sus terrores nocturnos al impasible rey Arturo.

Fue tanto su tiempo lejos de su país, paso por tantas cosas desde Sindria… hasta Kou para terminar en Magnostadt donde concluyo con la inesperada formación de una pequeña alianza, cuyo nombre simbólico era otro de sus recuerdos pasados.

No había esperado ser el titular de algo de ese tipo después de haber rechazado tantas alianzas mayores por otra parte, con esto hecho… programaría en un futuro una audiencia con el emperador de Reim en persona, para asegurar que sería un trato igualitario.

Un evento imprevisto fue solicitado, siendo uno de sus motivantes de estar en sus tierras mucho tiempo antes de la total recuperación de su aliado Magnostadt… algo solicitado por los magis e influido por Kiritsugu para ser cede de una cumbre.

La urgencia de arreglos surgió, preparándose para dar un trato neutral a las naciones involucradas con detalles de seguridad para cualquier eventualidad.

Otro de los asuntos que trato en su llegada fue visitar a la familia de Mufasa a la cual dio su pésame tardío, al igual que nombrar con la bendición del rey a la señora del norte.

También fue el inicio de la prosperidad de los diversos contenedores djinn al comenzar a dispersar familiares entre los servidores de sus diversos señores, era como si hubieran esperado su regreso para propagarse… algo que divirtió a Yunnan junto con Scheherezade.

Al concluir con esto, se inició de manera oficial los preparativos para la cumbre al igual que decidir cuál sería las instalaciones electas para la reunión así como el hospedaje, algo que apoyo mucho su antiguo master con ayuda de la sacerdotisa de Reim y su propio magi, Yunnan.

Soltó un largo suspiro a la nada, el retorno de Scheherezade a su imperio fue necesario a causa de su constante debilidad… se le asigno Kiritsugu como diplomático en petición suya propia, quizás interesado en el próximo nacimiento del siguiente contenedor de la sacerdotisa.

Con solo los detalles de la cumbre pendientes, Arturo tomo la decisión de asignar el propio diplomático de Magnostadt a quien correspondía como Fragga.

Esos magos fundadores no solo fueron enviados como diplomáticos, sino para establecer seguridad en sus fronteras como hermanos de Avalon… extender la protección de su sagrada funda, el corazón de su reino en un acuerdo mutuo.

Turgon tomo el mando de los magos del reino, integrando a Curufin de manera oficial ante sus demostraciones de lealtad sin embargo… marcharía a Magnostadt como respaldo de Fragga por solicitud propia.

El reino tuvo nuevos ciudadanos, entre ellos un niño de nombre Sphintus (quien recuerda vagamente del evento del médium) junto con su familia, un clan especializado en medicina si su memoria no le fallaba… aunque no fueron integrados en el círculo de magos de Avalon en Nimue, fueron tomados por Amrod y Amras no solo por ser compatriotas de Heliohapt sino para mejorar en ese ámbito o comparar notas.

-Tan agotador- dijo ausente al recargarse en el balcón, la mañana ya estaba vivida y solo por esto se dio cuenta del tiempo perdida en el recuento de estos días.

Agotada de las peticiones de Sinbad y Kouen que no consintió, después de todo Kiritsugu estaba respaldando a Scheherezade en la transición y Magnostadt estaba en duelo por el fallecimiento del rector así como el nombramiento del siguiente líder.

Sus señores ya estaban de nuevo integrándose a sus labores en las islas hermanas y por el momento, para la antigua servant era una paz momentánea que esperaba se alargara lo suficiente… amoldar sus siguientes acciones y hacer madurar su alianza hasta convertirla en algo estable que pudiera rivalizar con la famosa del rey de los mares.

Es un duro camino, que Arturo debía recorrer.

XXXXX

Yunnan miro desde el cielo la ciudad sureña de Sindria, olfateo el aire con esa expresión soñadora al horizonte para dirigir de nuevo su atención al suelo… donde los civiles atendían su rutina bajo el baño del sol de esa temporada cálida tan ajenos a su presencia descuidada.

Dejo Avalon con la intención de contactar al joven Aladdin, hablar de una temática que ambos compartían… pero no había atravesado la cúpula de seguridad cuando sus sentidos detectaron una rareza en el ambiente deteniendo su avance.

Podría ser invisible para cualquiera, pero Yunnan era agudo en muchos aspectos y la experiencia de tantas vidas lo agobiaba no solo con malos recuerdos sino con habilidades únicas de observación.

Inclino su sombrero peculiar oscureciendo su fino rostro, aferro su agarre en el báculo con el torcer de su boca en desaprobación -¿Qué es?- pidió con calma a la nada.

Sospechaba de esa presencia que tiempo atrás llego a su casa al fondo de la gran falla… ese quien se ocultó en las sombras casi retándolo.

Por un momento solo fue el sonido tenue de las olas del mar, las risas de los ciudadanos de Sindria y el viento tan refrescante con olor a sal golpeando la suave trenza del viajero flotante quien en su infinita paciencia espero.

Paso un largo tiempo antes de que una brisa trajera consigo un fuerte aroma a flores que superaban en mucho el natural de sal marina del mar debajo, era extraño como esto podía suceder en el cielo.

Era algo suave de alguna flor que en su experiencia, no eran originarias de la isla tropical como tampoco de algún lado del mundo… en su rostro sin edad, Yunnan solo apretó los labios en total disgusto en un vano intento de concentración para rastrear dicho aroma delator.

Apretando el agarre en su báculo, el magi viajero soltó toda la tensión cuando aquella sutileza de aroma desapareció repentinamente, como si dejara libre el sentimiento interrogante en su estómago -vaya problema- susurro para sí mismo mirando a Sindria con un aire totalmente sospechoso.

No quería señalar a Sinbad como alguien consciente de esa anomalía escondida en el joven reino, solo suavizo su gesto con total resignación… dejando de pensar en ese problema por el momento para concentrarse en buscar al joven Aladdin con el que tenía tantos temas pendientes que discutir antes de partir a la cumbre.

Pero anotaría mentalmente mientras ingresaba a la biblioteca donde sintió al joven magi, aunque Kiri fuera alguien insoportable a su presencia… era el más confiable en decirle sobre la presencia sospechosa que vaga por la isla sureña.

XXXXX

En la republica de Baldadd justo en el alojamiento temporal de invitados, cuyos lujos tradicionales del imperio Kou sobresalía en cada terminado de ese edificio de por lo menos 3 pisos se llevaba a cabo una reunión inesperada en uno de los salones de lujo.

Con una gran lámpara colgando en el techo, acabados austeros pero tradicionales en una sala por completo pulida en colores que van de rojo al café.

Morgiana se había topado en la esquina del lugar abierto, sus ojos eran de sorpresa sin evitar la pregunta al personaje que conoció en Magnostadt -¿Por qué está usted aquí?- cuestiono con una conmoción en su joven rostro -¿Muu?-

El hombre miro a la niña sin gesto alguno, sus túnicas de Reim recubriendo la armadura de su gente -esa es una buena pregunta- otra voz corto la conversación del mestizo, ambos fanalis voltearon al costado donde un pasillo conectaba con la sala en la que se encontraban.

Una sonrisa serena apareció en los rasgos de Bedivere cuyas túnicas típicas de Avalon relucían entre verde y blanco, su mano de metal tan visible como siempre y con ese rubio cabello en un intricado peinado.

Muu trago… Morgiana parpadeo… Toto y Olba ocultos teniendo su primera impresión solo palidecieron por la mera esencia del peligro dormido de alguien aparentemente simpático.

Pues aunque el gesto del joven caballero era suave, su presencia se comparaba como la calma misma de un océano a punto de golpear con un maremoto las costas de un país inocente -espero que su presencia no sea nada malo- advirtió delicado, ojos profundos miraron al mestizo.

Muu Alexius se recompuso para sonreír en bienvenida a su conocido y nuevo aliado, solo un ligero avergonzar pinto sus ojos como delator de la ligera amonestación oculta en la voz suave del caballero -nada de lo que deba preocuparse- contesto con un encoger leve de hombros.

Bedivere lo miro largamente en total reflexión, ojos brillantes a las luces que ingresaban de los ventanales -Eso espero- admitió con ese perpetuo gesto apacible -sin embargo, le recuerdo que cualquier altercado debe ser informado a la alianza- recordó ajustando la túnica que le servía de capa, cubriendo su misterioso brazo blindado.

El porte del general fue divertido, negando en esa melena rojiza casi aligerando el propio ambiente de preocupación… Morgiana solo parpadeo casi oculta por el porte del mayor, mirando de un lado a otro leyendo muy bien lo insinuado.

Toto en su esquina oculta con un velado tinte de sorpresa, había escuchado tanto del nombrado caballero por parte de Alibaba cuando regreso de aquella ligera misión del cuerpo fanali a Avalon… luego del incidente noto el tono receloso de su rey, pero lo descarto… sin embargo, ahora era testigo del porte de un nombrado caballero.

Los rumores se quedaban tan cortos.

Olba solo frunció el ceño confundido detrás de su prometida, no viendo lo interesante en el rubio afeminado -pensé que estaba regañándolo- admitió después de ver el ambiente amistoso de ese dúo.

La gladiadora afirmo la misma sospecha, pero pareciera que Avalon confía en el general de Reim y no sospecha de ninguna traición a su joven alianza, por el contrario parecía preocupado ante la idea que estuviera en problemas con Kou.

Volviendo al general quien se acercó para estrechar la mano en un ambiente jovial a su aliado -Te preocupas de mas, Bedivere- puntualizo con una ligera carcajada, para cualquier testigo la siempre presencia de los dos hombres era tan radiante y atrayente.

Después de lo sucedido en Magnostadt, la fama de Avalon creció de manera exponencial… la simple presencia de los caballeros era exquisita, con su educación y rasgos únicos en todo el mundo, era cuestión de tiempo que no hubiera nadie que escuchara de ellos.

-No es preocupación innecesaria, somos colegas- amonesto firmemente el joven rubio, negando con la misma diversión cortes al fanali -¿Kiritsugu sabe que estas aquí? No es que necesites su permiso, son libres de andar donde desean… pero es mejor prevenir malos entendidos- explico sinceramente.

Muu soltó un ligero suspiro entendiendo la fama que carga Kou, bajando sus hombros en un recuerdo pero no malinterpretando las buenas intenciones del caballero -el hombre no es muy accesible últimamente- confirmo con una sonrisa amarga -estoy seguro está muy ocupado con el próximo nacimiento- dijo de manera misteriosa para oídos indiscretos.

Un brillo de entendimiento en Bedivere -Aunque quiera ahorrarle carga de trabajo, es su responsabilidad velar por nuestros aliados- explico suavemente, como si hablara con un niño particularmente terco.

Rio divertido Alexius, alagado por la dedicación de Avalon en los que considera aliados.

-Enfrentare esta problemática con nuestro rey…- Bedivere continuo pensativo -Agregar un respaldo a Kiritsugu debe ser considerado, como Curufin hará en un futuro para Fragga- murmuro esto último para sí mismo.

Moviendo las cejas ante la sugerencia, una sonrisa jovial en Muu brillo en su rostro -Lo agradecería- acepto tal solución -aunque la señora Myers actúa muy bien a su lado- añadió como una ocurrencia tardía, recordando a la señorita maga cuya presencia es firme entorno al mago oscuro.

El rubio rio en melodía, negando casi divertido por la mención -Ella no es oficial de Avalon- confirmo con la burla en sus ojos -es solo compañía para nuestro mago, algo como un amigo de confianza- le arqueo la ceja manteniéndose educado, pero por la picardía en el fanali entendía muy bien la insinuación.

-admito que tengo curiosidad de tu presencia en estos momentos- cambio el tema el general, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Bedivere parecía resignado, un recuerdo de su elección para esta labor -Solo escolta para la cumbre- informo desinteresado -estoy seguro no soy el deseado para el primer príncipe, pero…- dejo el comentario en el aire.

Muu era agudo en la forma en que Kouen trabaja, su método para anclar un aliado en Avalon era firme o por lo menos saciar su curiosidad -¿a quién pidió?- cuestiono entendiendo que señalaría alguien especifico en lo que asume fue una solicitud descarada del príncipe.

El rubio reflexiono -estaba entre Kiritsugu y Lancelot… - sonrió con jovialidad educada, manteniendo pensamientos ocultos en su manera de actuar.

Morgiana trato de no sentirse incomoda, al parecer siendo ignorada por el dúo en esa amplia sala… su rostro no evidenciaba su esfuerzo por no llamar la atención sobre sí misma, pero esos ojos brillantes del caballero la notaron.

Bedivere no evito teñir sus mejillas en vergüenza, mortificado de haberla pasado por alto -Oh, señorita Morgiana- llamo suavemente delatándola -lamento pasar por alto su presencia- aclamo al comenzar a andar en su dirección -es bueno verla nuevamente- se inclinó en un saludo elegante.

El caballero era alto, imponiéndose en la fanali cuyo sonrojo no pudo cubrir con el rostro apático-No se preocupe, señor Bedivere- contesto fácilmente volviendo a su tono natural, conmovida por el trato y conociendo que no la subestimaban.

-Por supuesto que me preocupo, una dama no debe ser ignorada- negó el fiel rubio, en su aspecto casual ante el colorear de mejillas de la fanali nuevamente -supongo que el príncipe Alibaba debe estar en la zona- sonrió con serenidad, su atención totalmente fija en la pelirroja.

Morgiana afirmo, el caballero le dedico un gesto apacible -Una reunión con el primer príncipe- delato a lo que este volvió a afirmar en comprensión.

Muu Alexius en verdad quería divertirse por esta escena, Morgiana parecía dedicada a la presencia del delicado caballero intercambiando una sutil plática de su viaje y su esperanza de convivir los siguientes días, para ser alguien poco interesado… Bedivere era un galán natural para las mujeres aunque sospechaba que también Lancelot tenía el mismo beneficio.

Pero este no era de su interés por el momento, se acercó al dúo interrumpiendo su conversación ligera -Me gustaría hablar contigo, Morgiana- delato con un gesto serio, la adolescente parpadeo mirándolo con esa seriedad de la raza.

-Supongo que estoy de mas- abatido Bedivere aseguro mirando entre los dos pelirrojos.

-No es algo que no hayas escuchado- revelo Muu con un arquear de ceja -es sobre nuestro legado, algo que tengo la responsabilidad de informar a Morgiana- explico con diversión nada oculta.

-Oh, es sobre la falla- afirmo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa dedicada a la adolescente para caer en el adulto -entonces, los dejo para que tengan su discurso privado-

-No es necesario- Alexius se detuvo ante la palma de su aliado.

-Lo es, respeto su privacidad… es algo que también respetamos en Avalon, aun cuando nuestros señores indicaron su libertad de informarlo- explico con paciencia Bedivere, recordando como Maedhros y Maglor junto con los fanalis de su patria estaban convencidos de comunicar sobre su legado después de que Muu conviviera con ellos.

También fue la mejor discusión nunca antes presenciada entre Yunnan y Kiritsugu, Bedivere estuvo seguro que Feanor y Clow levantaron apuestas antes de que el rey Arturo interviniera, enviando al mago oscuro a Reim.

-Gracias- fue lo único que Muu índico, otro punto a su favor para Avalon.

Con un gesto apacible acepto la gratitud, después miro a la adolescente con una sonrisa ligera -espero verla más a menudo, señorita Morgiana- ofreció como despedida -y al resto, son bienvenidos en nuestro barco- alzo la voz, evidenciando que sabía de los espías escondidos.

La pelirroja afirmo en agradecimiento, ignorando como Toto y Olba saltaron de sus escondites - fue agradable verlo, señor Bedivere- despidió.

Satisfecho Bedivere se enderezo después de una inclinación cortes, en su altura solo dedico una sonrisa al general fanali -solo un consejo Muu…- miro inquisitivo con la dureza de la diplomacia en sus rasgos -no intente persuadir a nadie a entrar a nuestra alianza- advirtió.

Muu solo soltó una risa -eres muy agudo- razono para la confusión del resto.

-Solo es un consejo- Bedivere fue lo único que dijo, dando un giro para salir por uno de los pasillos dejando solo a los fanali.

Morgiana quería preguntar, solo arqueo la ceja a su mayor -nada de qué preocuparse- volvió a repetir como en algún punto de inicio, solo suspiro atrapado por la agudeza de su aliado después de todo, su intención era alegar a favor de la alianza de Avalon a Kouen.

Claro que negociar con alguien como Kouen sin la intervención de Koumei (quien ahora es el nuevo emperador) fue solo un desperdicio, no quieren trabajar bajo ninguna bandera y eso solo podía respetarlo.

-Tenemos una discusión en privado, Morgiana- alentó a salir del recinto, después de todo las intenciones de Muu no solo eran informarle a un compatriota fanali lo que hay más allá de la falla para ellos, sino advertirle de la alianza de los siete mares y sembrar la opción de que Avalon era la mejor opción para su grupo.

Aunque esperaba que no tuviera que influir mucho en esto último, como pensó… Bedivere tenía un encanto natural, Morgiana podía decirse que estaba por un buen camino solo se lo mencionaría… después de todo, los fanali son duros para los sentimientos y con el empujón correcto quizás tendrían otra hermana en la alianza.

(En algún lado de la republica de Baldadd, Kougyoku tuvo el impulso de que le estaban robando algo)

XXXXX

En la sala del trono de Sindria un Sinbad sonreía de manera calculadora en la soledad, mirando fijamente al exterior de su amado reino con la última conexión concluida de manera abrupta… revelando parte de sus espías a un chaval que consideraba como un amigo.

-¿Está bien que dejes al niño saber tanto?- una voz serena cuestiono repentinamente, el olor a flores lo delataba como Merlín… caminando en pasos suaves a través de la gran sala solitaria su rostro sin edad simplemente curioso del entorno, como si nunca hubiera estado presente en todas partes del reino.

El sonido de sus botas pesadas en el mármol pulido junto con el "clack" del báculo peculiar que le servía para marcar su paso, su melena en estola junto con sus túnicas blancas… su presencia era pacifica, calmante y llena de conocimiento que Sinbad se acostumbró.

Como rey solo miro reflexivo a la cuestión, pensó en lo que acababa de hacer y solo encogió los hombros nada arrepentido -Es una muestra de lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer por nuestras patrias- explico sencillamente.

Para el rey de los mares fue un altercado necesario, saber las expresiones de Alibaba al enterarse de las verdaderas habilidades de Zepar y como utilizaba a la princesa Kougyoku para espiar a su propio reino… era un bien necesario para que madure, vea el mundo como lo es… aunque no delato quienes son sus semillas en los reinos de Reim y Avalon.

-Un pupilo- pregunto divertido el sabio mago, inclino su cabeza -pensé que eras joven para eso- rio divertido.

-Es hijo de una de las grandes figuras de mi pasado- razono Sinbad no pudiendo resistir el impulso de darle lecciones a la descendencia de un buen rey -Y soy joven para hijos… no para pupilos- se defendió.

Merlin solo se encogió de hombros ante la amonestación ofendida del peli morado que hacia pucheros en su asiento -Admito que ese niño es sobresaliente de una manera, aun siendo hijo de quien sea- explico pensativo -sin embargo, no me interesa… es solo un niño con suerte y quizás, un don natural para los discursos- desestimo.

Sinbad solo bufo -lo subestimas- advirtió.

-Quizás, pero es electo para uno de tus magis… así que supongo que estoy mal- dijo sin cuidado el albino, mirando sus uñas con más interés que en la discusión.

Derrumbado por la poca atención, Sinbad solo miro más allá de su consejero que en ocasiones actuaba demasiado ajeno a los problemas normales -No será un problema que sea aliado de Kou- murmuro -después de lo que tengo planeado… eso no importara-

-Tú mismo, puedes estar subestimando al niño Alibaba- Merlin se encogió de hombros en sus túnicas pesadas blancas regresándole la observación.

Como rey de los mares, quien ya tenía todo planeado solo sonrió descaradamente -seremos aliados, todos en un futuro-

Merlin inclino su cabeza -el futuro es incierto- un brillo extraño en sus ojos apareció, guardándose cualquier comentario extra.

Sinbad arqueo la ceja pero este mago simplemente aguardo en silencio -solo quisiera escuchar lo que Yunnan le está diciendo a Aladdin- toda su postura solemne se encorvo -porque no puedes espiarlos- miro como un cachorrito apaleado al mago de las flores.

Una risa divertida de Merlin nada cautivado -mi rey, es como espiar a unas damas… es incorrecto- aclamo, no porque no pudiera… simplemente era cortesía entre magos.

Un puchero de Sinbad, pero se inclinó a favor de su postura natural lanzando un sonoro suspiro -Arturo fue alguien astuto, no envió lo solicitado- replico infantilmente al recuerdo de su escolta, Feanor era alguien que no ocultaba su poco favoritismo a su persona -por lo menos hubieran enviado a Bedivere o hasta Lancelot- negó en un gemido.

-Ella no concede caprichos, rey Sinbad- Merlin se negó a dejar de reír -estoy seguro que ella misma mando al que poco favorecía a Sindria- aplaudió con su báculo en mano.

Una mirada sucia por parte de Sinbad, pues el mismo había "visto" a través de su espía tal selección que en efecto se basaron en alguien neutral o poco favorecedor del reino… Bedivere fue enviado a Baldadd por Kouen.

-Bedivere es el mejor diplomático, Kou no tiene oportunidades con ese caballero- Merlín contesto como si estuviera leyendo la queja interna del rey de los mares.

-Pero era por el bien de mi general- soltó un suspiro -la misteriosa señorita Bazett enamorada de mi segundo al mando- relato como si quisiera escribir su siguiente libro en romance -será algo pasional… comenzado en el disgusto o hasta el odio… - alzo su puño casi ansioso de trazar un comentario meloso.

-Sabe que el señor Jafar está lejos de interesarse en la señorita Fragga- el mago de las flores tenía un gesto inocente -estoy seguro que la señorita Fragga no está interesada en nada de romance- declaro como un comentario tardío.

Sinbad solo sonrió con frescura -Todo cambia cuando están en convivio prolongado- afirmo casual -solo es cuestión de que se conozcan- se encogió de hombros -Es algo secundario y necesario- sus ojos borraron la picardía por algo más intenso, la frialdad de cálculos en sus siguientes manipulaciones -sería el inicio de mi pase a su rey-

-La semilla forzosa para el acercamiento- agrego Merlín con una expresión plana.

-Entonces hay que prepararnos- Sinbad se puso de pie, el mago se inclinó para desaparecer… en su andar confiado se dirigió a la salida donde sus generales lo esperaban.

A dos días para su marcha, esperando ansioso la fecha de la cumbre.

XXXXX

Ojos esmeraldas le regresaban la mirada, viendo su reflejo en un acto de vanidad poco frecuente… Arturo no mostro gesto alguno en su rostro terso, solo una ligera nota de satisfacción en su garganta ante su aspecto mientras instalaba la pesada capa encima de sus hombros.

Su vestido era el mismo que siempre utilizaba, el corcel fuertemente amarrado en su menudo cuerpo, los colores azules con bordados dorados chocaban con el blanco de su base.

Dio un giro para enfrentar a la servidumbre que despidió con un ligero agradecimiento, sin más miramientos salió de su aposento en ese hermoso día que era para Avalon con la estela de su capa elegante ondeando a su andar.

Lancelot ya la esperaba en la orilla al final de ese pasillo de piedra, con sus ropas oscuras ricas de un porte que le agregaba ese tono melancólico y elegante… con un silencioso intercambio para seguir en su andar en una escolta nunca faltante -llegaran- fue lo único que se dijeron en voz alta.

La cumbre era en ese momento, los jardines serian la locación electa bajo un techo improvisado a las orillas de su hermoso lago… era algo sencillo, lo que fue difícil eran las protecciones que habían hecho sus magos con diligencia.

En el camino por los largos pasillos se topó con Fragga, Emiya y Thurgon quienes portaban túnicas de la época de Camelot en los colores de preferencia, en su mayoría túnicas oscuras aun Bazett prefirió el corte masculino… solo parecía sobresalir con su belleza sin ese traje sastre, el trio la siguió prontamente.

-Los barcos están en las costas- fue Clow quien informo al integrarse en esa comitiva -todo esta listo, el resto de los señores están sirviendo como anfitriones- agrego.

-Los magis llegaran por su parte-Emiya informo desinteresado, el llego en solitario pues al parecer el cuerpo fanali venían de otra ubicación mientras que la nueva Scheherezade había sido interceptada por el vago de Yunnan junto con Aladdin desde Sindria.

La cumbre estaba por iniciar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno este fue un capitulo demasiado corto, solo para decir que sigo viva... solo un poco bloqueada como ultimamente me he quejado.

Sinbad con sus planes, Alibaba ya se entero de lo que es capas zepar y los espias que tienen en los reinos.

Bedivere demoliendo feminas sin quererlo.

Neah20 fuera...


	28. Chapter 28

Reyes 28

El mar calmado de un día soleado se adornaba por varias embarcaciones de diferentes puntos de partida a un mismo destino, las velas elegantes de Kou… las sencillas de Sindria… las complejas del cuerpo fanali pronto a cruzar las fronteras para el día esperado de la gran cumbre.

Mirando al horizonte del próximo puerto, Morgiana no dejo de dar ligeros vistazos al barco principal de Kou con grave preocupación por su amigo Alibaba del cual no han sabido desde su misteriosa reunión con el primer príncipe en Baldadd.

Parada en la proa del barco con su ropa ondeando por el viento de la mañana, la joven fanali aun con su rostro de mármol y penetrantes ojos… emanaba un aura de tensión que tanto Toto y Olba trataban de rodear con cuidado de no llamar la atención a sí mismos.

No es que la fanali fuera violenta o capaz de hacerles algo, pero las miradas intensas eran malas para sus nervios también destrozados por la preocupación de un Alibaba distante.

-Uno no debe desconfiar de su rey- una voz amable vino a sus espaldas rompiendo la tensión de la pelirroja que volteo a observar al dueño del barco en el que zarparon -Buen día, señorita Morgiana- saludo con el tono sedoso de su personalidad amable.

Morgiana no evito mirarlo hasta que se instaló a su lado, con esas túnicas extrañas en color verde que parecían combinar con esos asombrosos ojos cubiertos por su flequillo -buen día, señor Bedivere- respondió el saludo no expresando su vergüenza -no estoy desconfiando-

-Preocupada- adivino el jovial rubio dando un vistazo al barco de kou -es un niño valiente, ir ahí con alguien como el primer príncipe- rio divertido ocultando el hecho que el astuto príncipe había intentado reclutarlo de una forma un tanto peculiar entre manipulaciones y veladas amenazas o hasta promesas de grandeza algo que poco le interesaba.

Era uno de los motivos por lo cual desprecio la invitación de acompañarlos en el barco principal de kou cuando era el escolta, Bedivere no era alguien que debían subestimar en salirse con la suya… kouen ya sabe eso de primera mano a estas alturas.

El caballero solo sintió simpatía por la joven, acercándose hasta instalarse a una cómoda distancia-darle algo de crédito, señorita Morgiana… no puedes pasar el día agobiándote por el- dio palmadas ligeras en la espalda en consuelo.

Morgiana miro al joven rubio, él situado a su lado en su postura regia con ese sereno rostro fijo en su propio en total comprensión de sus penas… ella se sentía agitada en su presencia pero lo desecho con solo una camarería, pues Bedivere era el ejemplo del seguidor fiel al que quería aspirar.

-No puedo- dijo Morgiana sin titubear, la risa melodiosa del escolta de avalon lleno la proa trayendo miradas del entorno más al ver el grave sonrojo mortificado de la pelirroja.

-No me estoy burlando de usted, señorita- apremio el rubio con jovialidad -es solo que lo entiendo, aun cuando mi rey es alguien capaz… no dejo de preocuparme- sonrió como si la broma estuviera en alguno de sus pensamientos -creo que soy el menos adecuado para sugerirte- arqueo una noble ceja.

La fanali negó nada ofendida -comprendo- dijo con firmeza.

-Es difícil el camino que elegimos, Morgiana- admitió Bedivere con una mirada nostálgica -aun en tiempos difíciles, nuestra presencia es algo que debe ser persistente entorno a nuestros reyes- aconsejo mas seriamente.

Otra nueva luz se instalaba en la perspectiva de Morgiana referente al noble caballero, su impresión solo mejoro y le sonrió en grande cuando volteo a verla nuevamente.

Ambos compartieron dicho gesto en total entendimiento, ofreciendo su compañía durante el viaje calmando el aire entre ambos para quienes miraban los diferentes intercambios.

Toto y Olba se preocuparon por este acercamiento, asumían que Morgiana en un futuro seria la mujer de Alibaba, les preocupaba que este se viera afectado por la audacia de un noble caballero.

(Aunque Bedivere carecía de tal intención... Morgiana de igual manera).

En el barco de Kou Alibaba como Kogyokuu sentian que algo les estaba siendo arrebatado, para la princesa era la segunda vez de este sentimiento y creia que se estaba volviendo loca.

XXXX

En los barcos de Sindria, el ambiente no era tan jovial como en los otros.

Feanor deseaba hundir el barco en el que iba o mínimo atacados por una tormenta además de interrogar su criterio de elección en el método de viaje ¿Por qué no se fue en el suyo? O era verdad, los astutos generales eran buenas personas y lo engatusaron para abordar.

Tontos generales, como frio asesino volvió a cuestionar su cordura ¿se estaba suavizando? Suspiro agobiado prefiriendo abandonar su línea de pensamientos, miro el mar amplio desde el mástil con la vela del reino que custodia… miro los cielos con añoranza de su tierra y comenzó a meditar la agenda para su isla cuando regresara a sus deberes.

-Buenos días, señor Feanor- saludo una voz cantarina a sus espaldas tensando al antiguo asesino ahora noble de Avalon.

Los agudos ojos del señor voltearon a observar al malditamente agraciado rey de los mares, cuya sonrisa brillante y postura de bienvenida le daban una desconfianza que seguro el mago Emiya lo respaldaba sin dudar.

No era paranoia.

-Buen dia, Rey de los mares- dijo despectivo con un rostro inmutable, recargándose en el mástil mientras la presencia se instalaba a su lado.

-sabes, ya paso tiempo…. Creo que deberíamos ser amigos- insistió Sinbad como tantas veces desde que llego su escolta, miro expectante pero el hombre ni lo volteo a ver.

Feanor prefirió mirar el cielo con una intensidad abrumadora, como si los misterios del mundo estuvieran siendo revelados en la nada de un azul celeste con el cantar de los pájaros en anuncio de las costas.

-No creo que sea correcto tus desplantes- una voz hostil llego de improviso, Feanor ni se molestó en reconocer a ese ex asesino de nombre Jafar cuya intensa mirada intentaba matarlo.

Ambos sabían ahora que eran del mismo oficio de Parthevia, se conocen sus alcances de alguna forma y sabían que tan peligrosos eran o lo poco certero que era la idea de buscarse peleas... aunque el peliblanco parecía decidido a evidenciar su molestia airadamente.

-Jafar- el tono conciliador de Sinbad intervino lo que podía convocar a un daño diplomático, solo lanzo un desplante cansado no acostumbrado a ser la voz de la razón.

-Me asegurare de reportar tu postura- aseguro indignado el peliblanco, mirando mordaz al desinteresado señor de la isla del Este en Avalon.

-No hay problema- Feanor se encogió de hombros -sin embargo, me estimo que yo mismo tengo mis razones para entablar una relación hostil con su rey- se defendió con un tono de todas las de ganar.

Sinbad palideció, Jafar solo volteo los ojos con los brazos cruzados nada intimidado.

-Cualquier información privada de mi rey no corresponde a sus oídos, rey de los mares- escupió educadamente Feanor mirando con intensidad al peli morado -sus intereses no son datos a divulgar y sus intentos de manipulación también están lejos de funcionar- olfateo el entorno -ahora si me disculpan, tengo que asegurar nuestro desembarque- se despidió sin miramientos.

-Ese bastardo, cree que se saldrá con la suya- airado Jafar maldecía a su respaldo de Avalon.

-Es muy agudo- Sinbad aún tenía un tinte pálido, pero sus ojos en una intensidad abrumadora que encogieron a su segundo al mando en su lugar -alguien duro de persuadir ¿no crees que Arturo está rodeado de tantas rarezas?- pidió con una voz aterciopelada.

El rostro se vacío de emociones, Jafar solo afirmo en total silencio cuando su rey paso a saludar al resto de los generales que habían marchado con ellos a la cumbre.

Mazru, Hinahoho y Pisti fueron los ganadores junto con Jafar.

Sinbad siempre fue una persona ajena a las formalidades algo que el segundo siempre se preocupaba, sin embargo parecía permitir que Feanor se saliera con la suya con facilidad ¿todo lo envuelto con el rey Arturo tenía ese permiso? Se preguntó internamente si su rey no estaba tratando de ser suave con todo lo referente a ese reino.

Siempre era así, últimamente cuando mencionaba al rey de Avalon era distinto, tan amoroso o hasta soñador sin ocultarlo algo que se intensifico con lo sucedido con el Medium y lo asustaba.

Hinahoho admitía que era una esperanza de que su rey por fin asentara cabeza, pero para el antes asesino no era algo tan sencillo como lo fue con Serendine ni carente de importancia como con cualquiera de sus amantes… era algo mas profundo.

Se podía ver en sus ojos dorados, en sus acciones extrañas... en las divagaciones o sus tratados que favorecían al joven reino.

Y Arturo era una persona sin esperanzas de corresponder tales emociones de Sinbad, Jafar lo sabía con solo el juicio de sus momentos en Sindria donde su rey coqueteo con descaro... suspiro incierto.

El joven Rey Arturo no correspondería, predecía que esto seria un dolor para el futuro y lo que temía, era lo que Sinbad estaba dispuesto a hacer para lograr los afectos deseados.

El antiguo asesino miro a su colega Feanor con odio, para luego mirar el cielo con la incertidumbre de lo que esto traería al futuro… mejor se dedicó al presente, prometiendo junto con el resto de los generales que vinieron que mantendrían a Sinbad quieto.

No querían ofender a todo Avalon si su rey invadía espacio del delicado anfitrión ante tantas personas peligrosas.

XXXXX

El jardín estaba adornado con un enorme kiosko de arquitectura similar a cada construcción en el pequeño reino en mármol blanco con amplios arcos instalado enfrente del hermoso lago que muchos de los que visitaron Avalon estaban seguros no estaba en ese lugar les daba la bienvenida.

Kouen fue el primero en tomar un lugar en ese círculo improvisado junto con sus familiares y el apoyo de Kougyoku al lado de Alibaba quien parecía discutir algo con sus propios amigos ante la negativa de ir al lado de sindria.

Sinbad fue el segundo junto con sus generales tomando una posición enfrente del imperio Kou, con una sonrisa confiada que ponía de nervios a los orgullosos familiares del primer príncipe además de que apoyaba la elección del exiliado de Baldadd.

Bedivere saludo a Feanor y ambos se inclinaron ante su rey junto con Vilya, Shiba, Maedhros y Maglor que actuaron como escoltas desde el puerto para las embarcaciones.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo- aseguro la voz templada del rey Arturo mirando inquisitivamente el entorno donde Emiya, Thurgon y Fragga acomodaron a los señores junto con el cuerpo fanali en el entorno para demostrar una vigilancia equitativa entre las facciones presentes.

No podía dar favoritismos… si tuviera uno.

Bedivere, Muu y Lancelot se mantuvieron a espaldas del diminuto rey de Avalon quien sentado en ese pequeño trono parecía solo sobresalir con esa capa elegante y el fondo hermoso del gran lago… Jafar se vio obligado a darle un codazo a su rey para que no babeara tan vergonzoso delante de todos.

No fue necesario quitarles los contenedores al ingresar a la cumbre, era obvio el mensaje aun para el menos agudo de los visitantes que Avalon tenía el mando en el entorno y cualquier hostilidad no era bien apreciada.

Arturo se puso de pie cuando todos fueron acomodados, algunas bebidas fueron dispuestas delante de los grupos en mesas con sus respectivas copas además de diversos asientos para la comodidad… aunque la mayoría de la escolta estaba parada al lado de sus respectivos líderes.

-les doy la bienvenida a mi reino- aclamo el líder de Avalon con un vistazo panorámico en una afirmación solemne.

-Gracias rey Arturo, debo decir que se lució- respondió jovial Sinbad dedicándole una sonrisa brillante a la rubia que solo afirmo secamente para su consternación.

-Es un honor- por su parte Kouen fue contundente, casi dando un brillo divertido o hasta burlón al peli morado para la molestia de los generales.

Las miradas volaron de un lado a otro, algunos susurros despectivos ante la falta de conversación entre los líderes que parecían solo medirse unos a otro para caer simultáneamente al delicado Rey de Avalon quien era ajena a esto.

-Yunnan no te molestes en una entrada dramática, vamos al punto- la voz de Emiya sobresalió entre el silencio tenso atrayendo la atención sobre sí mismo al no saber de qué hablaba.

Sinbad frunció el ceño buscando al susodicho, para luego mirar como las túnicas agraciaban en misterio al mago misterioso… para luego buscar a la propia Fragga y volver a insistirle a Jafar que la mirara con otros ojos, algo que le trajo una amenaza de muerte silenciosa.

-Le quitas la diversión Kiri-una voz cantarina llego a sus oídos tensando a las facciones con excepción de la gente de Avalon, Lancelot le dio un desplante a Muu Alexius para que no actuara ante la aparente invasión.

-Agradece que mis armas están confiscadas- replico ácidamente Emiya sin mirar a los cielos donde Yunnan se acercaba con un gesto tranquilo característico.

-No tienes gracia-Yunnan murmuro flotando con pereza en medio de ese kiosko, aterrizando con ligereza en sus pies acomodándose su peculiar sombrero -aunque hiciste un buen trabajo con el lugar- admitió a regañadientes.

-No fui yo, casi todo fue cosa de Thurgon- desecho Emiya.

-Con razón, tiene mejor gusto- desprecio el magi viajero ganándose una mirada de muerte de su colega.

-Yunnan… Emiya- la voz de advertencia de Arturo detuvo una discusión extraña entre ambos magos, demostrando una vez más lo poco bien que se llevan.

Suspirando agobiado, Yunnan miro el entorno de esa ubicación techada -lamento tenerlos esperando- expuso con desinterés -permítanme presentarles a los dos amigos que guiaran la reunión del día de hoy- señalo al costado donde ingresaba un turbante.

-En serio era necesario entrar de esta manera- Aladdin se quejó incomodo al ser objeto de tantas miradas para aterrizar en el centro de esa construcción.

-Fue solo sugerencia de Yunnan- divertida Scheherezade acepto la mano del magi viajero para descender con gracia -esto se ve asombroso- afirmo mirando el entorno.

Emiya y la magi compartieron una mirada unos segundos, después de todo era el nuevo cuerpo el que hablaba y el ultimo… Scheherezade ya no estaba en condición para extender su vida, pronto se extinguiría como lo hubiera hecho hace tanto, pero nadie merecía saberlo, contaba con algunos años antes de este final destinado.

-Bienvenidos- saludo Arturo con educación.

Yunnan y Scheherezade fueron más formales en una inclinación ante su candidato a rey, mientras Aladdin solo sonreía brillante a la hermana Arturo junto a los hermanos Bedivere y Lancelot algo que fue muy bocal atrayendo algunas sonrisas por lo informal de su educación a sus colegas.

Los señores del reino casi se ahogaron de tal mote de parentesco para su preciado rey Arturo, Fragga se mantuvo pasible mientras Emiya encendía un cigarro ajeno.

Entonces el trio de magis se dieron la vuelta mirando a cada facción con una seriedad abrumadora, Aladdin tomo la palabra -Reyes unidos… hay algo que queremos decirles a todos…-

-Algo que nadie sabe…- Yunnan agrego ajustándose su sombrero, aunque no sabía toda la historia tenia lo general para apoyar.

-Sobre otro mundo…- Scheherezade puntualizo con una seriedad en sus asombrosos ojos, ella solo sabía la conclusión de la historia próxima a contar.

-Sobre Alma Torán- concluyo el peli azul provocando confusión en los escuchantes.

Arturo solo se mantuvo en silencio ante la breve introducción de otros mundos para los confundidos testigos de los otros reinos, no como otros planetas como sugirió Sinbad… sino un mundo diferente al que ella misma no tenía por qué dudar siendo que su propia existencia está lejos de atarse a las raíces de su actual hogar.

Este mundo que Aladdin estaba introduciendo era el hogar de los djinn, al-thamen y el mismo… algo que existió en un tiempo y espacio diferentes al actual.

Arturo prefirió el silencio como cada uno de sus fundadores, siendo ya pruebas vivientes de otros mundos que no estaban dispuestos a evidenciarse… dejaron que el resto tomara las riendas de la cumbre con sus preguntas o ligeras explicaciones.

Aladdin apretó los labios, miro el entorno con una postura firme -Hay una persona… que hizo el mundo como es ahora… que las cosas cayeran al fondo… que hubiera cielo y tierra- tomo un aliento -el controla todo el rukh, es el "dios" que creo la divina providencia de este mundo… él es- suspiro pesadamente - el hombre llamado, "rey Salomon"-

Arturo frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio cuando un pequeño caos se instaló en el entorno ante la mención del gobernante y maestro de los djinns.

La desobediencia del consejo de este rey para que Aladdin no contara la historia fue clara, pero también el niño tenía la convicción que podían aprender de esto para trabajar juntos.

Imágenes comenzaron a deslizarse encima de ellos con magia combinada con Yunnan… la introducción de un mundo lleno de especies al principio felices que comenzaron a pelear entre ellas cuando fue creciendo sus números junto con la necesidad de tierras o alimentos y como la humanidad era la más débil de todas.

Y pronto, la humanidad fue representada por el "rey Salomón" con el poder más grande del mundo capaz de unificarlos.

Para Arturo, Fragga, Emiya, Lancelot y Bedivere no evitaron contener el aliento cuando el mencionado "dios" se mostró por primera vez entre las diversas imágenes proyectadas… no era otro que "el"… Salomon, era el hombre que los trajo aquí.

XXXXX

En algún punto de las fronteras de Kou, una pequeña casa destartalada con diferentes amuletos de protección servían como refugio al vestigio de una mujer.

Sobre una cama sencilla de esa única habitación brevemente iluminada por la gracia del sol exterior, un sacerdote atendía con diligencia al doliente quien lanzo la taza de agua con desprecio para fulminar a su medico obligandolo a salir.

Gyokuen fue despojada de su belleza, ahora siendo mas que un cuerpo con cicatrices... aquel poder político que tenia ahora era historia... y su poder fue consumido en solo un encuentro fugaz con ese Merlin.

Pero logro vivir de milagro y sacrificando casi toda su sala de Al-thamen ahora sus numeros gravemente reducidos.

Entre esos labios quemados una sonrisa grotesca creció de manera exponencial en una promesa... no se desharían tan fácilmente, sabia que este cuerpo era inútil pero por el momento mantendría la cabeza baja.

Que piensen que esta muerta, después emigraría al siguiente contenedor para su espíritu con un poder renovado y cazaría al bastardo del mago de las flores para traerle la desgracia que le hizo sufrir.

Después hundiría al propio Avalon con toda su magia de ser necesario.

A estas alturas, Sinbad era el mínimo de sus problemas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Un capitulo corto, bueno algunos ya sabrán de que trata Alma Toran… para los que no, bueno es solo las aventuras del que sería el padre de Aladdin así como su propia caída y elevacion como dios del nuevo mundo (aunque todo lo hizo Ugo, solo que el es muy fiel a Salomon).

Espero inspiracion y paciencia, esta historia esta llegando al climax con un futuro incierto... pero me esforzare.

Como adulto cuento con muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero si para pensar... pero el tiempo de actualizacion se esta volviendo muy incierto.

bueno espero verlos proximamente.

Neah20 fuera


	29. Chapter 29

Reyes 29

Ilah era el creador de Alma Toran, un ser como la gota que descendía de los cielos de Magnostadt durante el incidente del médium pero este era en color blanco otorgándole el don de la magia a la humanidad… ver a todos los djinn conviviendo fue algo entretenido para cada conquistador de celdas quien los reconocieron… mientras más de esa magnífica historia les era contado por la habilidad de Aladdin.

El silencio entre el circulo debajo de ese kiosko, el día maravilloso reflejado en el lago era olvidado cada uno concentrado en la magia que revelaba imágenes de un mundo que es fábula en murallas alrededor del mundo.

La historia central era de los magos ortodoxos, quienes esclavizaban a cualquier especie pensante fuera del humano con torres que borraban cualquier consciencia… contra la resistencia liderada por Salomón, destruyendo las torres y salvando a las especies.

David, padre de Salomón era el líder de la iglesia ortodoxa.

Sheba fue la última integración de la resistencia y quien también era una parte central de la historia de alma toran (algunos no evitaron darle miradas a la señora del norte por la similitud del nombre) junto al resto de los propietarios de báculos.

Ithnan… Uraltugo (Ugo)… Arba… Wahid… Falan y Setta eran los dueños de los bastones divinos y líderes junto a Salomón de la resistencia.

Arturo puso atención con vehemencia como los enemigos cambiaron cuando la mayoría de las especies fueron liberadas… el conflicto entre la resistencia que ahora tenía que lidiar con los desacuerdos entre sus protegidos que en ocasiones eran alentados por sus propios magos solo parecía crecer.

Para el antiguo rey de Camelot analizo con soltura tales contrariedades después de pasar el impacto de conocer el peso del personaje que la recluto en la historia de alma toran, ahora presto más atención a su entorno.

Cada invitado parecía absorto, *Yunnan extrañamente no miraba directamente a las imágenes era como si estuviera viendo a alguien fuera del kiosko… aunque busco sin encontrar nada fuera del orden… atino a pensar que era solo una de sus extrañezas y pronto regreso a los escenarios expuestos ante sus ojos.

Salomon crecía entre su gente, sus acciones acarreaban respeto o temor según donde se encontraban parados, los conflictos internos ascendían hasta el punto en que le imploraron sus súbditos tomar el reinado por encima de las especies con la idea de calmar las diferencias.

Pero fueron rechazados, no era el objetivo de Salomón cuando inicio la resistencia coronarse por encima de todos… quería igualdad y nadie lo comprendía en su terquedad.

Pero Arturo si lo entendió conforme ese joven Salomón discutía con Ugo en una sala en medio de investigaciones después de uno de sus encuentros acalorados con sus seguidores, sus temores de no poder crear un mundo mejor para todos cuando la amenaza común… los ortodoxos… fueran demolidos por completo.

Para la joven quien saco una espada de la piedra, quien no tuvo ni siquiera la opción de aprender otro camino, quien tuvo a Shiro para guiarlo en el camino del amor como él tuvo a Sheba de apoyo… deseo poder discutir con Salomon sus puntos de vista, entenderse mutuamente… conocerse… verlo en imágenes la llenaba de frustración que no mostraba.

Eran tan similares ambos, que el antiguo servant se preguntó si serian amigos.

Otra semejanza que encontró entrañable era Ugo, quien según su punto de vista… y de sus caballeros… de alguna forma era el Merlín de Alma Toran, con su guía o ingenio aunque carente de las excentricidades del mago de las flores (o falta de humanidad).

Hizo una mueca, quizás era un insulto para Uraltugo compararlo con su antes consejero carente de sentido común, seriedad y demasiado bromista para su propio bien.

Volvió su atención a la exposición, oculto un bufido al saber que se había pasado algo pero esperaba que no fuera de importancia… hubo otro pequeño salto en el tiempo, ahora solo meses donde Salomón daba a conocer la concepción de un hijo, un embarazo que con magia Sheba atrasaría ya que también era el momento en que se iniciaron las preparaciones para enfrentar al líder del culto ortodoxo… David.

Pero el interior estaba en conflicto, llego un punto en que las especies se confabularon para arrinconar al joven Abraham e implorar que fuera su rey para cesar las diferencias entre ellos.

Arturo solo suavizo sus ojos, sintió el nudo en su corazón cuando vio la imagen del rostro de Salomón… con su sonrisa serena y ojos iluminados diciendo las palabras que había tratado de negar pero ahora no solo eran las especies, sus amigos le pedían ser coronado "Me volveré el rey" - _se está traicionando… sus ideales de igualdad… por lo que tanto lucho… ahora cedía a las presiones para tomar un lugar que no deseaba-_ pensó al recargarse en su silla con la resignación.

Ver a Sheba ofrecerse a no dejarlo solo en una posición tan alta y solitaria, le hizo recordar memorias u opciones de su vida en Camelot.

Mientras se imaginaba sentada en la hermosa mesa redonda mirando a todos sus caballeros, quizás parada en aquel balcón con una escena panorámica de su amado reino caído.

Si ella hubiera contado con alguien con la dedicación de Sheba ¿haría la diferencia? Tenía a sus fieles caballeros, eso nunca serian remplazables, su gente… pero la posición era demasiado alta, solitaria y si no fuera por Shiro, quizás no anhelaría el amor como ahora medita pueda hacer la diferencia.

Cuando volvió en sí, dejando atrás sus mortificaciones se dio cuenta levemente de la mirada de Lancelot y Bedivere en preocupación en sus costados en un movimiento que no alertara al resto… se obligó a dar una sonrisa serena para calmarlos.

Ligeramente creyó ver la mirada intensa en dorado del rey Sinbad, pero lo ignoro… cuando la explicación oficial del rukh de Ugo para el resto de la resistencia parecía llamar la atención de Salomon.

Fue cuando la historia llego al clímax, la trampa que les puso David… la pérdida total de parientes… el caos… justo como todos temían, no evito la tristeza reflejada en las imágenes tan vividas.

Aparto la mirada recordando sus propios campos de batalla, el olor a sangre y acero… lagrimas u otras cosas, ella solo suspiro para regresar a la postura neutral o regia mirando la lucha contra el verdadero David… la herencia… la verdad detrás de las acciones del líder ortodoxo.

Las consecuencias de la victoria, la depresión de las pérdidas de los magos que derrumbo a sus cimientos a Ugo y el sacrificio de Salomón al combinarse con Ilah cuando accedió a los secretos de su padre junto con la revelación del mundo y su dios.

Alma toran llego a su final por los magos que rechazaron el sacrificio de Salomón, liderados por Arba… Arturo se obligó a ver los errores de la arrogancia, la caída de no un reino… un mundo y el nacimiento de Aladdin como el consorte para los sobrevivientes así como la creación de este nuevo mundo en el que ahora habitan.

-Ugo es una persona excepcional- Bedivere alabó desde su costado en susurro, mientras la creación del nuevo mundo era revelado en imágenes junto la explicación del sistema magi para encontrar al rey que gobernaría la tierra nueva junto con los contenedores de metal.

Lancelot hizo un sonido afirmativo, Arturo solo sonrió mientras la conclusión llegaba dejando las imágenes atrás para que nuevamente… los congregados se miraran unos a otros en asimilación de lo divulgado.

-Bueno, muy revelador- Muu respaldo parpadeando de más ante el cansancio de sus ojos, las palmadas del rubio caballero eran consoladoras y divertidas… al parecer poco abrumado por el lote de información que acababan de recibir.

-Y ese es el final de alma Torán- Aladdin sonrió descuidado al entorno apoyado de cercas por Scheherezade y Yunnan ambos compartiendo una mirada ante las revelaciones o su propia existencia bajo el mandato de Ugo.

Aladdin aunque no lo pareciera estaba nervioso mirando la cara seria del tio Kouen junto con Kougyoku y sus familiares… luego la actitud ajena de Sinbad entorno a sus generales… para caer en la vista de sus amigos que ahora sabían sus raíces.

Fue hasta que noto una palmada en la cabeza, que se obligó a observar la oscura mirada del que había sido su mentor durante Magnostadt -¿Tio Kiri?- llamo con cuidado, esperando un cambio de actitud algo que fue echado por la ventana cuando el gesto imperturbable del adulto no vacilo.

-Fue una historia hermosa- la mujer de nombre Bazett dijo al acercarse con su postura erguida y ligera sonrisa, muy formal pero ahí estaba el gesto.

-Cargar con tanto, Mocoso… en que pensaba ese sujeto- Emiya espeto muy irritado por las decisiones de Ugo de intentar que el niño guardara todo eso para sí mismo, ahora era un poco clara la misión para el cual el rey salomón los recluto.

Aladdin le dio una sonrisa incierta por la preocupación de alguien tan apático como el adulto, luego miro a la mujer quien parecía mirar el entorno… pero pronto el niño se vio abrumado por sus amigos quienes parecían actuar más felices de conocer más de su pasado.

Arturo arqueo la ceja cuando las emociones empezaron a cambiar en el entorno más despierto después de tantas horas de relatos, se puso de pie en su gloria llamando la atención y el orden -el final de esta revelación fue clara para todos nosotros…- cerro sus ojos -es muy pronto para tener algo sosegado del cómo actuar, pero por el momento creo que son bienvenidos a descansar en Avalon mientras parten a sus hogares-

-Gracias por la invitación, Rey Arturo- Kouen fue quien tomó la palabra, su postura era fuerte respaldado de cercas por los maliciosos Seishuu, Shou y una nerviosa Kougyoku (quien ahora tenía otra perspectiva de la pequeña rubia, además de un poco celosa por las atenciones que recibía del entorno) -sin embargo, creo que es claro cómo debemos de actuar con esta información revelada- inclino su cabeza con una sonrisa -nosotros haremos la voluntad del rey Salomón y unificaremos al mundo- fue contundente apoyado por su gente.

Alibaba salto a su más reciente aliado, Aladdin se atraganto con sus propias palabras pues estaba más que dispuesto a sugerir un cese al fuego antes de que el rey de Avalon tomara la palabra.

-Algo valido pero muy codicioso- fue Sinbad ahora llamando la atención a su propio grupo donde sus generales estaban respaldándolo de cercas con un aspecto profesional -considerando que ustedes mismos acogen a la organización que trajo la ruina a Alma Toran- acuso con una sonrisa descuidada.

Emiya quien junto a Fragga y los magis estaban en medio del kiosko mirando con sorpresa como los líderes de Kou y Sindria parecían retarse mutuamente en este punto.

Por su parte Arturo desde su ligero balcón apoyado de cercas por el resto del cuerpo fanali que susurraban la osadía del peli morado -¿está bien dejarlos?- Muu susurro nervioso, después de todo era amigo de Kouen.

-Si llega a escalar a algo más… intervendremos- fue Lancelot quien contesto, pues su rey estaba más que concentrada en la discusión entre los líderes invitados.

-Claro, si piensan en cortar lazos con esa organización… la alianza de los siete mares les darán la bienvenida- el múltiple conquistador mostro una grata sonrisa ofreciendo su mano en el más humilde compromiso.

-Me decepcionas, rey Sinbad- espeto Kouen sin miramientos, dando solo una tensa mirada al jovial gobernante -Ahora Kou tiene un nuevo emperador, cualquier lazo con esa organización fue borrada y solo me queda decir… que es bienvenida su alianza a formar parte de Kou- regreso con la misma facilidad, sabiendo que era una oportunidad de llevarle un tratado a Koumei.

Fue un descubrimiento halagador para su reino que tal parasito fuera demolido, Aladdin solo abrió la boca incierto de tal hecho -¿al thamen no existe?- pidió.

-No lo puedo asegurar, pero Kou ya no es base de tal peste- contesto sin vacilar el príncipe sin mirarlo, solo concentrándose en su rival.

Ambos líderes no cedían de sus miradas, la codicia en ciertos niveles en sus propias auras, Seishuu no evito lanzar una burlona invitación que fue contestada por Jafar… cada familiar empezó a discutir de ida y vuelta ante sus líderes silenciosos, dejando que su gente hiciera un concurso de insultos corteses.

Los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse, sin embargo tanto Yunnan como Scheherezade mantuvieron la calma… Emiya empujo a Aladdin negándole la intervención mientras la propia Bazett hacia lo mismo por Alibaba, Morgiana estaba desconcertada pero también se mantuvo atenta, pues al estar en medio quizás lidiarían con algún ataque perdido.

-Espero que esta falta de respeto, sea cesada de inmediato- la voz grave de Arturo resonó por todo el recinto, pronto Lancelot estaba delante de Kouen mientras Bedivere tomaba la posición con la alianza marina.

Kougyoku no evito temblar ante la mirada sin emoción del que ahora conocen como "caballero negro" entre su gente, miro a su hermano quien solo ofreció una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano para calmar a sus seguidores.

Hinahoho miro al pequeño hombre, el caballero amable que conocieron en su misiva al presentarse Avalon por primera vez… pero esa mirada era dura, inflexible y por los rumores un hombre de temer (hay un rumor por Yamuraiha que intimido a Sinbad en el barco rumbo a Magnostadt), miro a su rey quien soltó una risa divertida… calmando a su gente de realizar algo imprudente.

-Es bueno saber que conocen su lugar- Feanor dijo desde su lugar, ahora los invitados se daban cuenta del despliegue entre sus señores y como parecían rodearlos, aun el cuerpo fanali salto un poco por su tiempo de reacción cuando ellos estaban preocupados por algún enfrentamiento.

-Lamento esta escena- fue Sinbad dando una sonrisa brillante al rey Arturo quien con sus ojos de reprimenda lo obligo a bajar la vista regañado.

-Sin embargo estoy firme en mi ideal- espeto Kouen con sus brazos cruzados obstinadamente, no cediendo a la delicada rubia -hare la voluntad del rey Salomón- repitió como ultimátum.

-¿Pretenden que uno de ustedes ceda ante el otro?- espeto Arturo enderezándose para instalarse en medio, mirando de un lado a otro -Ninguno de nosotros quiere perder su autonomía, inclinarse no es la opción entre líderes orgullosos- cruzo sus brazos con una postura noble.

-Eres líder de una alianza- acuso Kouen con un arqueo de ceja al contendiente de Avalon -¿no hiciste lo mismo?- pidió mirando el entorno con cierto aire de arrogancia.

-No es una alianza como la manejan ustedes- advirtió Scheherezade con soltura mirando desde su altura con ojos cerrados al líder de Kou con una de sus sonrisas brillantes que expresaba claramente "sigue por ese rumbo y te hundo" tan poco común para todos pero bien conocida para Yunnan o Emiya quienes eran los objetivos de tales gestos (sobre todo cuando discutían entre ellos).

Alibaba junto con Aladdin se removieron incomodos, más el primero al tratar de no pensar en lo descubierto del primer príncipe y el rey de Sindria quienes juraron ser capaces de lo que sea para el bienestar de sus tierras, luego miro al diminuto rey de Avalon ¿ella era diferente? No lo sabía, por el momento lo que había visto era solo algo superficial.

-Es suficiente para el día- repitió Arturo cruzándose de brazos -no tratare ningún tema a la ligera y con tan poco tiempo de asimilar los hechos de Alma Torán- fue contundente, alzando la mano para asilenciar las réplicas ingeniosas de los otros líderes -ahora sin embargo creo prudente que en su estancia… volveremos a tratar el tema- cedió en lo último.

No lo deseaba, pero si era el legado de Salomon que funcionaran como algún tipo de mediador para el mundo… con o sin al-thamen… no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, por la mirada de Emiya, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con este método de acción aunque ahora funcionaran como anfitriones de reinos irritantes.

-Creo que es lo mejor, extender esta cumbre y llegar a un acuerdo entre las potencias- Yunnan respaldo la idea de su rey, quizás se podría llegar a una solución en este periodo de tiempo.

-Sugiero meditar y reflexionar- añadió Fragga con profesionalismo, Jafar no evito lanzarle el mejor desplante de odio que divirtió a Hinahoho.

-Actuaremos como mediadores- Emiya agrego con el encender de un cigarro.

-Tienen razón, quizás es precipitado tratar de llegar a un acuerdo este momento- cedió Sinbad con su carisma a flote, buscando aprobación de los esmeraldas que no lo miraron en absoluto para su consternación -aceptare su ofrecimiento-

-Es una idea prudente, Rey Arturo… Yunnan- Kouen estaba de acuerdo, aunque sería una pérdida de tiempo según su punto de vista era mejor llegar a algo claro ahora que tenían la oportunidad de negociarlo en una localidad segura.

A su juicio, parecía confiar mucho en Avalon para contener cualquier rivalidad entre los líderes masculinos.

-Bien si todos están de acuerdo, es mejor que se instalen- Arturo suspiro, Muu se acercó para respaldarla algo que trajo una sonrisa apretada de Sinbad por lo cercanos que parecían.

-Nosotros los guiaremos a sus aposentos… seremos sus escoltas durante este día hasta su partida- fue Bedivere en total hospitalidad junto a Lancelot, siendo las figuras más altivas y consideradas poderosas o de respeto entre los invitados.

Clow comenzó a susurrarle algo al rey Arturo, este afirmo y con una inclinación respetuosa el resto de los señores de Avalon se marcharon… algo que fue notable para los visitantes, era que a pesar de la falta de números para la seguridad no había nerviosismo entre los que se quedaban, considerando que eran los fundadores de ese reino junto con magis, quizás no hacían falta.

-¿La cumbre se extenderá?- pidió desconcertada Morgiana al mirar el entorno con otros ojos, buscando respuesta en sus amigos.

-Eso parece- contesto Alibaba incierto, su idea era de un viaje de ida y vuelta ¡no había empacado lo suficiente!

-Es mejor esto, no podían simplemente pedir un cese al fuego sin platicarlo- Fragga arqueo su ceja, Aladdin no evito sonrojarse pues era lo que había planeado.

-Lo bueno que Avalon se preparó en consecuencia- un soñador Yunnan suspiro agobiado, no era su plan ideal pero era lo mejor… miro a su candidato a rey luego a Sinbad, este último tenía la sensación de ser diferente.

-Aladdin- Kouen llamo al niño quien salto a su nombre -te agradezco que nos hayas contado esta espléndida historia pero también he perdido interés en ti- fue su discurso tan directo que saco una sonrisa forzada del entorno.

-¿De nada?- replico incierto el joven magi, mirando entre su gente que le lanzo una risa divertida.

-Vamos Alibaba- alentó el primer príncipe, ahora todos miraron al rubio quien se avergonzó por la atención.

-Bueno, yo como que soy aliado de Kouen- evidencio para quienes no sabían, Muu no evito mostrar un atisbo de alivio de saberlo de ese lado y no de Sindria.

Sinbad no parecía afectado al igual que Pisti quien solo miro divertida como lo fue Hinahoho… Mazru y Jafar no mostraron gesto alguno más atento a como los señores de Avalon parecía no estar a la vista pero era seguro no estaban fuera del castillo.

-¿Estás seguro?- pidió Aladdin con los ojos abiertos, su amigo solo se encogió de hombros diciendo que explicaría más tarde en privado.

-Bien si eso es todo, son bienvenidos- Arturo indico desde su postura como despedida, marchando entre la gente acompañado de Yunnan y Scheherezade.

-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba- Muu rio divertido mirando el entorno para inclinarse en su propia despedida, su gente se amontono en su entorno con preguntas sobre "también nos quedaremos" cuya respuesta no alcanzaron a escuchar los que se quedaban.

-Bueno… los veo por aquí- Alibaba sonrió avergonzado, Toto y Olba junto con sus amigos se encogieron de hombros siguiendo a Lancelot quien ya estaba delante de Kouen en un dúo silencioso.

Por su parte, Morgiana con su rostro neutral miro entre el grupo que se marchaba luego en la gente de Sindria… para terminar con Bedivere que le sonrió amablemente en un entendimiento "siempre al lado de nuestro rey" que fue muy claro para ella, quien afirmo para despedirse y correr para alcanzarlos.

Mazru no evito arquear una ceja incierto por esta confianza entre su antigua pupila con el caballero rubio de Avalon y no fue el único de la gente de Sindria que estaba curioso de esta evolución en las amistades de la antisocial fanali.

-No es necesario que vayas con ellos- advirtió Emiya a un inquieto Aladdin, quien miraba el grupo de kou marcharse -lo puedes ver en otra oportunidad, ahora creo que tiene otros asuntos que tratar con ese príncipe- explico.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que los escolte- Bedivere llamo con una actitud servicial, mirando a la gente de Sindria.

Sinbad afirmo-Me parece perfecto, espero verlos de visita- alentó a Aladdin con una sonrisa descuidada, el niño solo confirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza -así que Bedivere, vi que te llevas bien con Morgiana ¿tienes interés en ella? Está en una buena edad y mi general no la ve más que como estudiante… - el discurso se perdió con la distancia dejando intrigados a los que se quedaban.

Aladdin no admitiría que tenía curiosidad si el caballero contestaría al rey de los mares, después de todo Morgiana era su amiga y debía cuidarla.

-Mi señor- interrumpió un hombre de aspecto intimidante, cabello platinado con ojos a juego con piel blanca -tenemos una situación, los señores ya están en eso junto con Idril, pero necesitamos "su" ayuda- susurro esto último al ver el interés de los que quedaban en el kiosko.

Emiya lo miro junto con Fragga, esta tan silenciosa que Aladdin casi la olvido… se susurraron algunas cosas para afirmar en misterio -creo que esto te interesa, Aladdin- aclamo el austero adulto -Turgon, trae a los otros magis- ordeno.

El niño no sabía que sucedía cuando fue guiado a través del jardín, un lugar más profundo y oculto de los ojos de cualquier visitante… justo al otro lado del lago.

-Este edificio lleva por nombre Nimue- Bazett informo mostrando dicha estructura que hizo al pequeño jadear por lo elegante de su aspecto a pesar de ser hecha de piedra con ventanales amplios -aquí se reúne el consejo de magos, algo que espero mantengas en silencio… Aladdin- fue una advertencia.

-Sí, señorita- el niño advirtió con una sonrisa apretada.

-Tardaste… estos no me dejaban en paz- una voz conocida vino tan pronto ingresaron a la sala, Myers pisoteaba con un suspiro agobiado hacia Emiya quien no se inmuto por el candente temperamento -¿Aladdin?- cuestiono con curiosidad, la alegría de ver a un antiguo alumno era evidente.

-Profesora Myers- saludo con una sonrisa el cuarto magi, viendo como más gente se agrupaba en su entorno, todos magos por sus báculos de madera en terminados extravagantes y tan distintos de rasgos.

-No la escuches señor Emiya, ella simplemente no tolera ser cuestionada- una voz protesto airado desde el fondo de la comitiva, con rasgos de Heliohapt

-Aun Curufin pasó por la prueba de novatos más severa cuando ingreso al consejo- tan similar al primero, en un acuerdo jovial de lo que parecía claramente una broma mientras la ex profesora parecía estar dispuesta a azotarlos duramente por su diversión a sus costas.

-Ni siquiera existe esa prueba- una mujer con cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su hermoso rostro advirtió.

-Bueno, déjame presentarte a los integrantes del grupo- Emiya abiertamente ignoro la discusión sin sentido entre esos magos -Miriel…- la última de cicatriz -Amrod y Amras… encargados de la magia sanadora de Avalon- por lo que ve son gemelos, hermanos y bromistas -Turgon que ya lo conociste aunque no presente que pronto regresará- admitió sin vergüenza -su esposa Idril segunda al mando- señalo a la señora hermosa -Aegnor…- rubio y ojos azules -Aredhel…- una chica joven -ya conoces a Curufin…- señalo al antiguo mentor de Magnostadt -para terminar con Myers- en este último soltó un suspiro resignado.

El respeto de Aladdin por Avalon solo creció ante toda esta gente que conversaba entre sí con un flujo de rukh tan puro, ahora entendía la poderosa esencia que rodeaba el reino si contaban con tal unidad encargada de esto.

Aunque según Yamuraiha también Sindria contaba con un número de magos al servicio de Sindria, pero por algún motivo sentía que era diferente.

-Kiri… supongo que nos llamaste para algo importante- la voz soñadora de Yunnan vino en la entrada, a su lado Turgon junto con Scheherezade, por sus gestos es evidente que eran muy conscientes de este edificio.

-Está en la sala principal- Fue Myers quien comento con seriedad -fue difícil someterlo… como se espera de un sumo sacerdote-

Ante esto Aladdin solo frunció el ceño perdido de lo que se decía -vamos- empujo Scheherezade siendo respaldada por el viajero de verde, ambos parecían entender que como magis debían estar juntos.

-¿Someterme?- una voz burlona vino de la sala, rayos oscuros removían los cimientos que protestaban por la fuerza -no seas tonta… zorra… solo deje que me atraparan- agrego con diversión maliciosa.

En medio de la sala con los escombros saliendo de lo que asumían era una pared, el sacerdote de Kou flotaba perezoso con un aura más poderosa y oscura que antes… cada mago ingreso con sus báculos en alto para responder cualquier peligro.

-Ya sabía yo que fue demasiado fácil- advirtió Amrod con cuidado, Amras respaldándolo.

-Quería dar un mensaje dramático en medio de la cumbre… pero supongo que me arruinaron el asunto- espeto de mal humor Judal, no quería admitir que lo que fueran las defensas de ese palacio eran duras como el infierno.

Los ojos carmesí miraron mas allá, sonrió con codicia ante la idea de ir a realizar un alboroto en el palacio y sacar del lugar a Arturo pero un disparo trunco cualquiera de sus movimientos -que mierda- alentó amenazante, siseando ante el perro cuya arma de acero lo apuntaba.

-Si tienes un mensaje déjalo con nosotros… pero me temo que cualquier intento de pasar más allá, será tu muerte- amenazo.

-Están siendo muy arrogantes- inclino su cabeza con diversión -pero bueno, no es como si tuviera que impresionar a la gente para dar mi resolución como magi a la mierda de historia que nos mostró el enano-

-Se te dejo escuchar como colega, pero hasta ahí- fue Yunnan quien parecía saber de la presencia del magi oscuro en la reunión, Kiritsugu no dudo en dispararle en los pies en represalia algo que Scheherezade no se molestó en intervenir… con su estado deteriorado de magi, no había notado esa presencia y también estaba enojada por el descuido de su colega -Lo siento- aulló escondiéndose detrás de Aladdin.

Judal miro a todos esos magos agrupándose mientras alzaba el vuelo, no venía a pelear y aunque deseaba dar el mensaje a todos esos candidatos a rey de una manera violenta tenía que conformarse con este público, no es que tuviera miedo del perro del arma de acero que logro enfrentar al médium -¿creen que conversando se pueden solucionar las cosas?- espeto curioso.

El consejo de magos junto con los magis solo se tensaron, Curufin entrecerró sus ojos y Myers desplego su látigo dispuestos a intervenir.

-eso sería muy aburrido- el oscuro volvió a decir mirándolos a todos con crueldad -El que consiga el mundo entero… necesitara que todos luchen hasta la muerte para decidir…- sonrió malicioso -esta es mi propuesta para todos sus candidatos a rey… como magi- con su pulgar cruzado su cuello en señal de "muerte" -no alentare a mi candidato por ese camino- siseo.

-¿Tu candidato?- Scheherezade cuestiono con sus ojos fijos en el colega desviado.

Flotando más altivo, el de oscuro se encogió de hombros -Hakuryuu… el junto con esto…- saco una esfera que no dudo en integrarse entre relámpagos oscuros, el rukh parecía enfermizo al igual que un aumento de potencia hacían el cielo dividirse… pero también el lago se alzó asustando al magi-que mierda-

No fue el único, Aladdin, Myers y Curufin ampliaron sus ojos… al ser los más recientes en el consejo de magos, los magis y el resto solo tenían un brillo de apreciación que no era compartido por los fundadores.

Una silueta femenina con olas asimilando una túnica se formó del agua del humilde lago, con la poderosa esencia tranquila del agua… ojos cristalinos miraban al invasor que osaba ensuciar el entorno de Avalon, alzo su mano y en un ademan… aquel poder fue cancelado.

Judal estaba mojado, miro sus manos sintiendo aquella potencia abandonándolo, su báculo ya no brillaba y ese tercer ojo sangrante dolía… chasqueo los dientes mirando obsceno a la figura de agua -mierda, tenían esto escondido… -acuso como si tuviera el derecho -con razón ningún sacerdote llego a infiltrarse- espeto con un bufido cuando ese lago volvió a asentarse inocente en su lugar.

-La dama del lago… Nimue- presento Fragga con un nudo de emoción, había sido un incentivo en el momento de fundación y es parte encargada de mantener el edificio escondido de los visitantes pero seguro esta escena no tendría la misma suerte.

En efecto, en el horizonte del castillo las siluetas de Sinbad junto con sus generales y Kouen con su gente era visible, los caballeros encargados de estos visitantes parecían hablar con ellos para no acercarse al lugar… algo que hizo voltear los ojos de Judal.

-Es mejor que te vayas- advirtió Scheherezade.

-Es una lástima… como colegas, esperaba que entendieras el sacrificio de alma toran- Yunnan en verdad se escuchaba desdichado.

Un dedo grosero pintado a los testigos como respuesta -Bye… Bye… estaré esperando por ustedes, cuando mi candidato esté listo ¡no habrá lugar para esconderse!- advirtió Judal emocionado, no era la abrumadora finta o los secretos de Avalon… sino el enfrentamiento que esto prometía.

Ver desaparecer al adolescente poco después con un círculo de transportación fue una sorpresa, más que no funcionara cuando intento atravesarlo y en una actitud fastidiosa justo después de que Emiya casualmente le dijera "no funcionara aquí… tendrás que salir a la antigua" se marchó volando a máxima velocidad.

-Esto fue extraño- Myers espeto con los brazos cruzados mirando el entorno.

-Hay que hacer un estado de daños- fue Turgon mirando la sala en ruinas.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los reyes… no queremos que vengan a investigar de este lado- Yunnan agrego mirando a sus colegas que afirmaron.

-También comuniquen el mensaje- Emiya suspiro agobiado, sacando un cigarro con soltura.

XXXXX

En algún punto de Kou, una reunión se estaba organizando entre algunos hombres que se reunían como familiares del cuarto príncipe del imperio.

En esa pequeña comitiva, Hakuryuu estaba sentado delante de una fogata puliendo su lanza cuando un circulo de transportación se materializo apagando el fuego con la ráfaga de aire, la cara iracunda de su magi no fue una sorpresa menos que espetara algo de "agua estúpida y estúpidas defensas de mierda"

-¿Novedades?- pidió indiferente regresando a su trabajo.

La sonrisa salvaje de Judal fue toda su respuesta.

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada imprudente- el cuarto príncipe espeto, muy consciente que era lo primero que este colega haría.

-¿Miedo de ganarte la desilusión de Arturo?- pregunto divertido Judal al dejarse caer con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, balanceándose ansiosamente con la perversidad brillando en sus ojos.

Detuvo su afilar del arma, la mirada se volvió ausente en los rasgos del joven noble… recordaba la presencia de ese rey, su postura y esos amables o sabios ojos esmeraldas ¿lo verían de otra manera? Negó fervientemente, no podía ceder ante tales emociones débiles -no- fue su respuesta.

-La cumbre parece que se extendió… un acuerdo estará siendo debatido en los siguientes días- Judal explico pasando fácilmente de la dudosa respuesta -¿seguro la bruja esta por aquí?- cuestiono.

-Sí, ella como lo supuse no está muerta- advirtió al golpear el suelo con la lanza para ponerse de pie -es cuestión de ubicarla y la derribaremos-

-Y después- pidió seguro de su victoria por encima de la que ahora conocen como Arba.

-Después…- miro a Judal con seriedad sin dudar de su triunfo por encima de su madre, miro al campamento junto con sus más recientes aliados -tendré que tomar mi lugar como emperador- dijo sin miramientos ni contemplaciones.

Era la respuesta que esperaba, aquella que con tanta confianza lanzo a ese montón de magos en Avalon… se puso de pie en un salto para dar una reverencia -lo que sea la voluntad de nuestro rey- indico Judal sin duda de su elección.

XXXXX

Era la sala comunal privada de los caballeros, aunque en este punto solo eran dos… sillones cómodos en colores opacos, ventanales que reflejaban la asombrosa luna llena y adornos dispersos que daban un toque elegante con algo de un aroma flotante de las flores que tenían la pequeña mesa principal.

Como personas ocupadas, era raro que pasaran tiempo en este lugar dedicado al descanso de tales hombres comprometidos con su rey… sin embargo ahora, los dos caballeros estaban en ese lugar mirándose uno a otro con gestos de piedra.

-Esto fue cansado en miles de formas- fue Bedivere dejándose caer en el sofá con descuido, masajeando su cien en insistencia y tratando de tronarse el cuello por la tensión.

Lancelot no evito arquear la ceja manteniendo la postura, pero el brillo divertido en sus ojos -¿problemas?- pregunto aunque era evidente.

-Por supuesto ¡Ese rey! Ya entiendo porque lo odia Feanor- bufo el rubio infantilmente -no digo nada de Emiya, el odia a todo mundo- rio divertido por su chiste, lástima que su colega no fuera de reírse de su ingenio.

-Admito que no me agrada- aseguro Lancelot con un recuerdo molesto del pasado, Bedivere no tuvo que preguntar, había escuchado lo suficiente para tener un claro panorama de Sinbad, pero en su buena voluntad había perdonado los intentos de coqueteo como algo normal.

Siempre esperas lo mejor de todos… se regañó mentalmente el siempre optimista caballero.

-¿Qué te hizo para perder la fe?- Lancelot se recargo en su sofá, intrigado porque era muy bien conocido aun en sus tiempos de camelot… la alta paciencia del noble caballero como su temperamento que podía congelar al más valiente con solo una de sus sonrisas llenas de malicia.

Era malo estar en su lado equivocado.

-El no dejo de preguntarme si me interesaba la señorita Morgiana- espeto incrédulo, cualquier nobleza abandonada en la privacidad -dios no sé qué piensa ese señor ¿Creerá que es un casamentero? ¡Estoy seguro sugirió a Fragga para su segundo al mando en más de una ocasión!- volteo los ojos agotado -me molestan ese tipo de pláticas-murmuro con un puchero elegante -pero ella es una niña… no puedo ofenderla con ese tipo de sentimientos- aseguro confiado de su mentalidad.

Lancelot no dijo nada, solo dejo al amable caballero despotricar una y otra vez de las discusiones que tuvo con el rey de Sindria -¿Te gusta la niña?- dijo de golpe.

Bedivere lo miro con horror, luego cerro esa boca de golpe cuando se quedó sin palabras… frunció el ceño… medito más de lo necesario -No, es solo una niña que necesita mis consejos- dijo con una sonrisa discreta llena de misterio.

-Sabes que no es una niña, verdad- pregunto Lancelot con un astuto arqueo de ceja entre su rostro neutral.

Una mirada llena de indignación del rubio noble pero estaba en silencio sospechoso.

El oscuro caballero tomo la palabra, inclinando en sus rodillas -no sería una ofensa tus sentimientos- aclaro con gravedad -sabes que los fanalis… más los sometidos a esclavitud, tienen cierta tendencia en confundir sus emociones… cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ella, Bedivere… cualquiera que ella pueda respetar, puede confundirlo con amor- fue un largo discurso para el apático -¿no es mejor que le enseñes la diferencia?- pidió.

Pero Bedivere su rostro se llenó de tristeza, su mirada se hizo ajena pues ellos habían tratado con esos peligros al tener fanalis entre su gente… solo suspiro y se negó a contestar cualquier resolución sobre dicho descubrimiento -mi compromiso es con mi rey- alego.

Lancelot no pudo replicar más, en tiempos de Camelot nunca se le conoció ningún amante al siempre noble Bedivere… en cambio él le trajo la desgracia con su amor… prefirió apartar esos pensamientos con una idea que calmaría a su colega -Si quieres, puedo cambiar de lugar contigo… como escolta-

-¿Harías eso?- esos ojos se llenaron de esperanza supliendo la angustia, como si el salvador estuviera delante de el en toda su gloria… y no un apático Lancelot lleno de emociones atrofiadas con una propuesta descabellada.

-No creo que intenten irritarme- ante esto solo ofreció una sonrisa torcida llena de promesa de sangre.

Bedivere parpadeo, sonrió con carisma nada preocupado por la mente ni de sus visitas ni de su colega -entonces ¡es un trato!- agrego al dar un apretón de manos para cerrar el compromiso.

En sus aposentos Sinbad tuvo el escalofrió que sus días de una buena diversión a costas de un caballero de Avalon acababan de morir.

Por su parte Alibaba tuvo una pesadilla en donde Morgiana le era robada mientras Kogyoku tenía lo mismo con el fiel caballero Bedivere… el subconsciente en ocasiones da mensajes, uno es el que no los entiende hasta que es demasiado tarde.

XXXXX

*¿Por qué Yunnan mira a otro lado? Bueno no es por Judal, fue por lo siguiente:

En una sala blanca de absoluta nada, una figura en túnicas ricas en color blanco, con ligeras joyas nobles como cinturón… alto, con largo cabello por debajo de su cintura en una tonalidad oscura cuyas puntas se alzaban en diferentes capas pesadas, arracadas de oro en sus orejas.

Debajo de una gran gota en blanco que era visible con solo la insistencia de ver, ese personaje miraba tal objeto a través de sus dedos índice y pulgar que figuraban un círculo delante de su ojo izquierdo… como si fuera una mirilla.

El los vio a todos en ese lugar cuyo kiosko podía casi protegerlos de su poder, fue notable que ese hombre de ropas verdes lo miraban abiertamente… pero no pudo más que sonreír ante su inútil intento de persuadirlo de retirar su mirada.

Ellos estaban ahí, sus principales intereses en el mismo lugar y solo se emocionó… singularidades que pudieran lograr su utopía como la deseaba.

Retiro sus dedos de su ojo, soltó un grato suspiro con una sonrisa en sus rasgos regios… miro la blancura un momento con entereza y al lado de sus túnicas como rey entre los ortodoxos, tomo un grueso libro junto con una pluma comenzando a escribir.

 _Mi hijo nació, nunca fue mi deseo de dejar a mi hijo atrás en los últimos 800 años pero en este momento creo que tenerlo es necesario y no puedo oponerme a este hecho… todo es parte del destino._

Comenzó a escribir sus pensamientos, sus planes, su resolución y como esto llevaba a un desemboque que sería paciente en esperar porque aunque su hijo no fuera la singularidad que esperaba… todavía había un camino que lo llevara al mismo nivel que dios y superarlo esa era su misión.

Cuando termino de escribir soltó otro grave aliento, levanto la vista con un rostro esperanzador… David Jehoahaz Abraham esperaba con ansias ese futuro.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Un capítulo más largo ¡eso que no tenía inspiración! Había empezado con 5 páginas que arrastre desde el sábado ahora creció cuando menos me di cuenta (ignorando mi trabajo, no persigan mi ejemplo a todos los menores de edad que siguen mis trabajos).

Bueno parece que la cumbre se alargó, algo que no sucede en el canon… pero bueno, aquí las cosas se van a ir diferentes.

Como iba diciendo, no estoy dedicada al romance pero si menciones de posibilidades que pueden morir en el camino… digo, yo ante todo prefiero la aventura que en concentrarme en realizar parejas.

Sin embargo esta historia como en magi toma un rumbo mas político, claro que habrá guerra… solo sean pacientes porque no será en los tiempos del canon ni con las mismas conclusiones.

Y Nimue, aqui una esencia hecha de agua... algo mas que la funda de Avalon para protección, limitando el poder de Judal.

*Lo último era un omake del manga entre la cumbre por parte de magi, un fragmento que no entendí en su momento pero que es más claro en el futuro… como de "ah era por eso" así que bueno, lo agregue.

Perdon si se me paso alguna correcion... no se como siempre algo pasa cuando lo vuelvo a leer!

Neah20 fuera…


	30. Chapter 30

Reyes 30

 **Día 1**

El suave viento agitando su cabello cuyo desastre estaba disperso por todos lados, ojos somnolientos fijos eternamente en el techo de piedra con la mente algo adormilada para identificar la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba.

Alibaba parpadeo después de un rato, se acomodó en un gemido audible y las nulas ganas de levantarse de la cama… abrazo su almohada con sus pensamientos regresando gradualmente para ser analizados en la soledad de su alcoba.

Fue un día de revelaciones, para el exiliado tal información todavía trataba de entrar a su cerebro para colocar imágenes en un orden que entendiera -los padres de Aladdin- murmuro con un aliento contenido, ver a sus progenitores morir y su amigo no había dicho nada.

Tanto que había cargado su pequeño colega, desde Baldadd y hasta ahora cedió a contarles su pasado… su nacimiento y lo solitario que debió de haberse sentido.

Luego cuando fue a encerrarse con Kouen después de que se acordó a extender la cumbre, enfrento a su propia gente… Olba y Toto lo afrontaron y escucharon su petición para apoyarlo, aun cuando era el imperio que le quito su reino, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de ser algo para Baldadd.

Todos sus colegas le dieron su incondicional confianza, aun cuando Kou no era el mejor para estar aliado… era lo más cercano que podía hacer para ser alguien e influir para Baldadd, aunque Kouen asegura necesita un matrimonio para cerrar el trato.

Algo que no podía, no por Morgiana.

Después de esta ligera discusión, Alibaba jura haber visto el agua levantarse del lago -nadie me apoya- lloro desconsolado, Morgiana no alcanzo a ver y el primer Príncipe salió disparado por la ventana.

Ver el regreso de Kouen con un gesto de piedra pero el aura de irritación que aun sus súbditos más cercanos preferían sacarle la vuelta el resto de la tarde sin el valor de preguntar lo que había sucedido.

Alibaba solo escucho que al parecer Lancelot lo había despedido y nada se aclaró, era una verdadera lástima porque en verdad quería saber lo que vio en el lago… resignado se la paso platicando con Kougyoku.

-ALIBABA- una voz conocida llego, levantando la cabeza se asomó en la ventana donde Aladdin le saludaba con Morgiana a su lado en su sofisticado turbante volador (considerando que estaban en lo alto de una de las torres asignadas para Kou).

-HOLA- con más ánimos se lanzó para correr a la ventana, asomándose con una grata sonrisa.

-Estamos pensando ir a ver el pueblo- dijo el plan el joven magi, pero su gesto era apretado y preocupado provocando un arquear de ceja inquisitiva del no tan adormilado rubio.

Por las miradas casi indiferentes con el brillo inquieto, eran acertadas las sospechas de que el pequeño se quería guardar algo para no preocuparlos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pidió serio el exiliado, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus amigos aterrizaban en el interior de la habitación.

-No sucede nada- dijo inocente el peli azul, fingiendo mirar lo cómoda y sencilla que eran los arreglos de la alcoba.

-Hay una reunión y no fue solicitado- Morgiana contesto sin miramientos, la traición brillo en Aladdin al ser divulgada su molestia.

-¿En serio?- Alibaba trato vanamente de no mostrar su sorpresa y dolor de no ser requerido también -bueno… no importa- dejo caer sus manos pesadamente en los hombros del niño -no tienes que guardar secretos ¿recuerdas?- pidió con un tono severo.

Aladdin tuvo la honradez de parecer avergonzado, pero afirmo secamente -¿vienes?- pidió con sus ojos de cachorro… después de todo, necesitaba distraerse de lo que sea estén tratando a puerta cerrada el primer príncipe, Sinbad, Muu Alexius y Arturo.

Ni los otros magis fueron solicitados.

-solo iré a ponerme algo más presentable… ¡espérenme!-Alibaba aclamo en un correr a su guardarropa para encerrarse en un portazo en el baño.

-Muy entusiasta- saludo Yunnan aterrizando en el filo de la ventana, con sus ojos soñadores y ligera sonrisa inocente.

-Hola, tío Yunnan- saludo Aladdin con curiosidad de la presencia del otro magi.

-Estoy un poco aburrido- admitió con su tono adormilado -Morgiana ¿me acompañarías?- pidió soñador pero luego parecía meditar el panorama -o mejor ¡me uno a ustedes! Tengo mucho que no veo el avance de Avalon- sus ojos mostraron emoción ante la perspectiva.

-Por supuesto- fue la fanali la que admitió que se agregara el rubio viajero.

-Sabes Aladdin…- Yunnan sentado en el filo de la ventana miro al exterior, sus rasgos delicados pero esa mirada sabia llena de pesar -Fue un poco ofensivo que no nos dejaran participar en su reunión- admitió con un ligero puchero infantil.

-Admito que igual estoy molesta- otra voz vino, aterrizando en el poco espacio que el viajero dejo de la ventana… Scheherezade parecía algo agitada, como si el poco esfuerzo de volar fuera agotador -Buenos días a todos- saludo con una sonrisa humilde a los que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Pero aun Kiri admitió que era cosa de los candidatos- Yunnan accedió aunque el tono dejaba ver lo poco que le importaba la mentalidad del oscuro.

-Estaría mas cómodo con alguno de nosotros dentro- Aladdin bajo la mirada, cuando se enteró de dicha reunión había ido corriendo a ese corredor donde una sala estaba siendo levantada para dicha discusión… toparse con el señor Vilya y denegando su entrada, le dolió más de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Después de todo, era su historia la que discutían.

-Nuestros reyes saben lo que hacen- fue la voz tranquilizadora de Scheherezade, abriendo sus hermosos ojos para darles un vistazo en general.

-Supongo- dijeron al unísono Yunnan y Aladdin mirándose para reírse de su coincidencia.

El viajero miro a sus compatriotas, luego a la fanali para regresar su atención al hermoso día en el exterior -no debemos desconfiar de ellos… quizás somos sobreprotectores… - esto último lo agrego por el mismo -aunque admito que el candidato de Aladdin debió de haber sido admitido-

Los tres magis se miraron, luego suspiraron agitados decidiendo no decir en voz alta que no sabían el motivo de su exención de la importante reunión.

-Puede que solo estén viendo sus puntos de vista- fue Alibaba quien salió ya cambiado, ajustándose el cinturón levanto la vista -¿Qué?- pregunto confundido de que todos lo miraran con ciertos grados de sorpresa.

-Pensé que no eras muy agudo- fue Yunnan dando su verdad de una forma tan inocente, provocando un gesto ofendido del rubio exiliado.

-Espero que sea solo eso- Scheherezade sonrió, quizás estaban subestimando la inteligencia del chico.

-Bien, es hora de marcharnos- aplaudió Aladdin con una sonrisa, los planes para el día eran de turismo solamente.

Conforme avanzaban Alibaba se llenaba de la hermosa ciudad de piedra, no era la primera vez que venía… pero ahora tenía el tiempo para conversar con su gente, comprar algunas cosas en el mercado y comer en el parque central de la ciudad.

El ambiente entre ellos era tan prospero, aun en su actitud relajada estar conviviendo con tres de los cuatro magis era algo digno de alabanza… que todos se llevaran bien era emocionante y le alegraba tener más amigos con los que compartir.

Olba y Toto estaban en el camino junto con el resto, al parecer tenían el mismo plan de mirar la hermosa ciudad dejando muy en claro sus opiniones y altas expectativas para Avalon… sobre todo al saber que la mayoría fueron esclavos o refugiados de algún conflicto.

La bondad del reino anfitrión era tan obvia entre su gente… en el puro ambiente marino, Alibaba solo esperaba que nada de esto se arruinara y que los líderes de las facciones llegaran a un acuerdo.

Al-thamen podría ya no ser el peor de los villanos… sino ellos mismos.

Llegaron a los puertos con diversos silbidos, sus propios barcos estaban encallados pero ahora sin la presión de la reunión podían verlo en su gloria elegante -como hace Avalon para esto- aclamo Olba con un chiflido.

-Espero que estén disfrutando su día- la voz amigable de Bedivere les llego de improviso, llamando la atención del numeroso grupo.

Era extraño ver al elegante caballero de Avalon rodeados por los imponentes y toscos Seishuu, Shou, Kin y Kokuton todos familiares de Kouen que parecían alzarse como vándalos peligrosos.

-Alibaba- Kougyoku no dudo en acercarse con una sonrisa sincera, demostrando su día maravilloso con compañía del amable Bedivere.

-El pequeño exiliado- llamo Seishuu con diversión al respingo ofendido de Alibaba, Toto tuvo que detener a Olba de hacer algo imprudente junto con el resto aunque ya deberían haberse acostumbrado del desdén -junto con el hijo del rey de alma toran- esto fue más con veneno a Aladdin, Morgiana solo arqueo la ceja.

-No los asustes- suspiro Bedivere con advertencia, parecía haber estado haciendo eso durante todo el día… algo que era verdad, el conflicto era natural entre esos familiares de Kou decidiendo que quizás era mejor aguantar las preguntas incomodas de Sinbad.

Luego levanto la vista, miro a Morgiana y se corrigió, estaba mejor en ese grupo para la niña que necesita muchos consejos en su camino como buen servidor a su rey.

-Eres muy amable- espeto aburrido Kokuton, rascándose un poco su oreja con su aspecto animal muchos compararon el gesto como el de cualquier mascota de mal humor.

-También muy bonito- chasqueo los dientes como si fuera una desventaja u ofensa Kin.

-Solo mira cómo se sonroja la princesa- Se burló Shou señalando a la infractora que se puso aún más colorada bajo las miradas curiosas de Alibaba y compañía.

-Silencio- espeto la séptima princesa con el poco temple que podía reunir más cuando los familiares de su hermano comenzaron a reírse a sus costas.

-Todo el día con ellos- pidió Yunnan acercándose a su colega fundador, esos ojos esmeraldas estaban tan cansados que solo le sonrieron en resignación -no te envidio- aseguro con certeza.

-Te escuchamos magi de la gran falla- espeto sin humor Seishuu, toda su atención al hombre de aspecto cansado.

-Es que a todos nos pondrán nombres sobre la historia- despidió divertido el de verde, inclinando su sombrero nada afectado por las intensas miradas que podían matar -les recuerdo que soy magi de Avalon- corrigió tardíamente.

-Prefiero que se comporten- Scheherezade intervino en lo que aseguraba una discusión -molestamos el entorno- advirtió señalando que en efecto, ese gran grupo estaba incomodando la rutina del puerto.

Aplaudiendo -Que les parece si vamos a comer- Bedivere ofreció con soltura, expectante del gran grupo que ahora comandaba… el resto de la gente trato de no prestar atención con el esfuerzo de regresar a sus trabajos.

-Pero acabamos de ir- se quejó Yunnan con un seguimiento de afirmaciones de parte de su pequeño grupo.

-Dije… vamos a comer- repitió con esa sonrisa amable pero sus ojos esmeraldas eran la promesa de algo peor, muchos temblaron al ser objetivos por primera vez de dicho desplante… su escolta de kou solo afirmo obediente, al parecer ya acostumbrados después de tantas de esas.

-Creo que la paciencia ya no es su virtud- susurro Alibaba a Aladdin cuando comenzaron a desfilar por las calles.

-O la gente de kou está a otro nivel- le dijo su amigo con diversión, Scheherezade no evito reírse de tal observación al igual que Yunnan.

-Te escucho pequeñajo- espeto desde su lugar el de cabello de serpiente, pero brinco al silencio cuando el caballero de Avalon le lanzo uno de esos desplantes esmeralda.

Supieron de mala manera a no empujar su paciencia, Bedivere pudo colocar su espada junto con su dudosa mano blindada debajo de sus gargantas en su primer intento de provocación.

Con eso, el numeroso grupo termino el primer día de manera tranquila… sin siquiera enterarse por completo de lo sucedido en la reunión, lo que sea que paso… dejo muy irritable a Kouen cuando regreso.

XXXXX

 **Dia 2**

El día fue libre de negociaciones en Avalon, desde el exterior del palacio de piedra los civiles como los diferentes guardias sentían la tensión creciendo en el área, algo que los preocupaba y que los señores… quienes no se habían regresado a sus islas… trataron de mitigar con esfuerzo.

Los invitados se encerraron en sus propias áreas comunales discutiendo acaloradamente sus métodos de acción para la siguiente reunión programada para el siguiente día… no hubo explicaciones para nadie referente a la privada que se llevó el día anterior.

Esto fue sobresaliente del lado de la comitiva de Kou.

Alibaba en medio de su sala común en esa torre se había parado en contra de las sugerencias violentas de los familiares de Kouen de simplemente aprovechar la oportunidad y tomar Avalon a la fuerza.

-No aprobare esto, Kouen…. ¡traicionaras la confianza de Arturo!- fue el discurso que gano la contemplación del primer príncipe.

Los familiares se burlaron del apego del exiliado al reino desconocido… pero para su sorpresa Kouen solo sonrió y accedió a tomar esto por la vía tranquila sin embargo prometiendo el infierno para lograr sus objetivos… Alibaba solo atino a predecir, que este líder ya tenía algo en mente para sugerir.

Por otro lado, en contra de todo pronóstico… Sindria estaba calmado, nunca se escuchó alguna voz alzada ni tanto movimiento, Aladdin estaba preocupado por el Tío Sinbad acercándose a sus aposentos con la intención de preguntar su cambio u opiniones.

-No te preocupes, Aladdin… ya llegaremos a algo- fue lo único que le dijo el confiado rey, con esa sonrisa cautivadora y su postura llena de confianza.

Para el cuarto magi no evito salir un poco confundido, mirando a la nada mientras se dirigía a sus propios aposentos en un punto neutral del castillo junto al resto de los magis -sientes que algo no está bien- pregunto Yunnan haciéndolo saltar.

El corredor era amplio y oscuro, las luces del atardecer ingresando a través de los pilares -Tío Yunnan… Tío Kiritsugu- llamo a ambos, percatándose tardíamente del hombre de oscuro ¿no tendría calor con esa gabardina? Se preguntó distraído.

-Avalon no siente amenazas… pero el cambio en ese rey es evidente- espeto el antes master mirando entre un lado a otro, siendo cercanos todavía a las habitaciones de Sindria pareciera que en algún rincón uno de sus generales pudiera escucharlos.

-¿Avalon?- pregunto Aladdin, intrigado por la manera en que señalo el nombre del reino como si fuera un ser vivo.

Yunnan lo miro, pero ambos prefirieron no contestar -Tu desconfías de todos- acuso el viajero con diversión, al parecer su intención era molestarlo.

Emiya lo miro irritado, con un torcer disgustado de su boca -eso no significa que está mal- una voz femenina llego, Myers con el sonido de sus tacones se hacía presente.

-Eso es porque te gusta- acuso aburrido Yunnan nada intimidado por los ojos lacerantes de los magos del lugar, Aladdin miraba sin comprender -no eres imparcial con Kiri- se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene nada que ver- Myers reclamo airada, cruzándose los brazos y alzando su pecho en una postura de disgusto… el cuarto magi no evito el cosquilleo de querer lanzarse a esas suavidades pero se abstuvo.

Yunnan suspiro -¿no has pensado cambiar de ropa? Es algo molesto ver tus pechos rebotando- dijo a la ligera, como si hablara del clima… evitando el látigo que resonó en el piso.

-No te concierne- su tono era oscuro de la antigua tutor de sexto kodor, sus ojos brillando peligrosos con el látigo firmemente en su mano para ser usado… Aladdin miro a Kiritsugu pero este parecía divertido, casi alentador de que golpearan al vagabundo rubio.

-Suficiente- la voz de Scheherezade vino desde el fondo -no es momento de discusiones en el pasillo… menos peleas en un área que puede ser ofensivo para las partes invitadas- se paró entre Myers avergonzada y un Yunnan desinteresado.

-El tío Sinbad, el parece diferente…- Aladdin volvió al tema que le incomodaba, provocando que todos miraran como sus ojos se escondían en el flequillo -es como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta de algo importante- no eran las palabras exactas, pero el brillo que esos dorados siempre amigables era diferente.

-Este cambio puede ser desde el médium- Emiya aclaro provocando un arqueo de ceja del entorno por tal suposición -pero creo que antes de acusar, debo investigar más a fondo- sus ojos oscuros sin emociones parecían calculadores y sospechosos.

-Bien, mejor irnos a descansar- alentó maternal la sacerdotisa de Reim, Aladdin no tuvo la fuerza de protestar cuando fue arrastrado por un feliz Yunnan… pero la duda ya fue bien plantada y Emiya quien junto a Myers se quedaron en el vacío corredor solo compartieron una mirada de entendimiento.

XXXXX

 **Dia 3**

Arturo miro la larga mesa en la que ahora se ubicaban, la reunión continuaría de manera menos aislada que el anterior… pero tampoco tan liberal en los jardines de Avalon como la primera, tampoco se permitió ingreso a los familiares más que solo una escolta agregando a cada candidato de rey a excepción de sus propios señores.

Desde la cabecera de esa mesa rectangular poco común en su reino, Arturo miro a su derecha donde Sinbad estaba en solitario junto con Jafar como su escolta… en el otro lado, Kouen junto con Seishuu… Alibaba a su costado con Morgiana… Kougyoku con un altivo Koubun Ka.

Noto que Kou era el más numeroso, considerando que el reino de Sindria no trajo a ninguno de sus contenedores de rey… algo que podía ser engañoso como un poder numérico, pero que a ninguno parecía intimidar.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, los tres magis expectantes.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo formalmente mirando a cada miembro de esa comitiva.

-Buen día- Kouen respondió junto con su gente en diferentes niveles de educación desde el respeto (Alibaba) hasta el desdén (Koubun y Seishuu quienes solo respondían a sus líderes).

-Se ve más hermosa- fue menos formal Sinbad, recibiendo un codazo poderoso de Jafar junto con una sonrisa de disculpa a los testigos en general.

-Buen día- correspondió Muu Alexius con una ligera sonrisa, divertido del dolor del conquistador de los mares.

-Esto es muy formal- espeto Yunnan con un puchero pero un "hola" en su movimiento de mano, Scheherezade y Aladdin correspondieron de la misma manera.

-En la última reunión, solo se realizó un examen histórico del relato- Arturo inicio con sus manos cruzadas delante de la gran mesa, a sus costados ambos caballeros de pie mientras en las sillas de los lados Bazett y Emiya respectivamente.

-No fue nada personal- admitió Sinbad con un aire tranquilo, mirando entre los magis y los magos fundadores del reino.

-Fue informativo- Muu indico con una sonrisa de vergüenza, mirando a Scheherezade que desestimo tal gesto.

-Nos llevó tiempo innecesario cuando ya sabemos cuál es la solución- Kouen dijo sin contemplaciones, su postura rígida con sus brazos cruzados en un barrido desinteresado en general.

-Evitamos conflictos- espeto diplomática Arturo, negando la poca paciencia de Kou -son decisiones que afectan a otras personas, sería imprudente tomar a la ligera- añadió.

-Nada es tratado a la ligera- el peli morado admitió desde su lugar con un arqueo arrogante en dirección a la reina -después de lo que vimos- añadió astutamente.

Arturo les dio un desplante de advertencia a ambos líderes, soltó un suspiro -eso fue en la última reunión, hoy por otro lado… es momento de pasar a la siguiente fase de esta cumbre- se guardó la parte de "improvisada" al no ser algo planeado para llevarse días.

-Kou… Sindria y Avalon son las potencias en las que ahora se divide el mundo- Yunnan informo desde su lugar, aunque no estaba en la anterior que seguro por la tensión de su candidato a rey los adversarios trataron de dominar uno a otro -es momento de tomar una decisión-

Alibaba no evito sentir que el ambiente era más denso, las nombradas tres potencias se miraron uno al otro como retándose a iniciar sobre cualquier tema a discutir… Aladdin tenía pensamientos similares.

-Reim no apoyara a nadie que no sea Avalon- fue Scheherezade desde su lugar, Muu Alexius solo afirmo muy apegados a la idea de solo seguir a la singularidad entre los caballeros.

-Magnostadt tiene la misma mentalidad- Fragga agrego, aunque no hubiera un representante del reino de los magos por el cambio de poder y el luto del rector, ella hablo la noche anterior con Irene y parece que Myers hizo lo mismo.

-Kou tampoco estará entregando su bandera- espeto apático Kouen, el desdén al mirar a las aparente representante de los pueblos que Avalon acogió bajo su alianza.

-Sindria no está dispuesta abandonar a su alianza- sonrió Sinbad con cierto filo en sus ojos dorados -entonces ¿llegamos a un callejón sin salida?- pregunto a todos con un arqueo de ceja divertido.

Después de todo, era la misma mentalidad del inicio de la cumbre.

-No pueden decir eso- Aladdin interrumpió mirando de un lado a otro, con el sentido del fracaso tan cercas -Aunque Al-thamen ya no sea un problema obvio… ¡es seguro puede alimentarse de cualquier conflicto que haya entre nosotros!- advirtió con acero sus ojos centellando en severidad.

Arturo dejo salir un aliento contenido -supongo que no se llegara a nada sin que el otro se sienta ofendido- admitió con cansancio, ambos hombres la miraron con la terquedad en sus ojos aunque el alivio del resto fue evidente.

-¿Tienes una idea?- pregunto Emiya con una sonrisa astuta, por el desplante de su rey era evidente que ya se había discutido algún plan entre ellos y que solo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para lucirse.

La antes Saber evito voltear los ojos por el juego tonto de su antes master -como potencias mayoritarias lo único que podemos concebir… sin someternos unos a otros… es quizás un tratado diplomático de paz- ofreció.

Yunnan inclino su sombrero interesado -solo es un título diferente al "cese al fuego"- pidió divertido.

-¿Qué clase de compromisos estarán implicados?- pidió a los negocios Kouen, recargándose en la mesa interesado.

-Es lo que se discutirá a continuación- suspiro agobiada Arturo, en ocasiones extrañaba a su preciada gente encargada de la diplomacia en camelot -por el momento un cese al fuego y algunas aperturas comerciales- ofreció con un arqueo de ceja.

-Esto último ya lo llevamos en ciertos niveles entre nosotros- desestimo Kouen, aun Emiya susurro en acuerdo al lado del diminuto líder.

-Eso es cierto Rey Arturo… no estas ofreciendo nada fuera de lo que ya tenemos- aclamo Sinbad con una inclinación de cabeza ¿Por qué realizar eso si ya estaba vigente?

Ignorando el "te lo dije" de Emiya, Arturo solo dejo caer sus hombros pues aunque esos acuerdos ya eran en algo beneficiosos y hasta amistosos, todavía carecían del compromiso necesario para evitar el futuro de Alma Toran o que esa organización tomara ventaja por muy débiles que fueran -¿Qué sugieren?-

-Quizás estamos siendo demasiado burocráticos…- la sonrisa astuta de Kouen brillo en su rígido rostro -se puede llegar a otro tipo de alianzas un poco más… unidas- se recargo en su silla, como si no tuviera a todos al pendiente de su sugerencia.

-Bueno, esperamos una sugerencia valida- Sinbad se inclinó interesado en la opción de su rival.

-No estaré entrando en negociaciones con usted, rey Sinbad… -aclaro Kouen -aunque todavía tenemos nuestros propios tratados como siempre- suspiro, porque era cierto todavía tenían compromisos mercantiles con la isla sureña y aliados muy vigentes -sin embargo, pienso que Avalon podía ser algo así… como un punto en común para nosotros-

-Sugieres que Avalon sea su neutral- Scheherezade abrió sus ojos interesada, aun Alibaba tenía la boca abierta cuando el sujeto parecía tan dispuesto a tomar todo a la fuerza.

Arturo como su gente aceptaron que esta era su idea original, ser neutrales y ahora parece que será algo oficial si la siguiente sugerencia del agresivo Kouen es aceptable.

-A través de un trato- pregunto Sinbad con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender el tema.

-Dije algo más sencillo menos burocracia…- explico con paciencia Kouen, sin mirar directamente al rey de los mares -puede llegarse a tal confianza mediante un matrimonio arreglado- levanto la vista mientras el resto contenía el aliento.

-¿Qué?- Sinbad dejo caer la mandíbula graznando su pregunta.

El primer príncipe no se inmuto -Ofreceré a una de nuestras princesas… usted a uno de sus generales en matrimonio con los fundadores de Avalon, esto reforzara de alguna forma nuestras bases en el reino neutral… será fácil-

-¿Esta bromeando?- pregunto Arturo con irritación cuando la idea se hundió en su mente -yo no ofreceré ni aceptare gente en matrimonios arreglados- aseguro airada, su aura era de violencia pura que provoco sorpresa -NO ESTE JUGANDO CON ESO- golpeo la mesa con rudeza en un crujir, sus esmeraldas ojos fulminando al que sugirió tal cosa.

Ella tuvo un matrimonio arreglado… eso atrajo tanta desgracia cuando el corazón de su reina pertenecía a otro, Lancelot se había tensado desde ese momento.

Pero el primer príncipe arqueo la ceja -no es un juego- aseguro sin inmutarse, poniéndose de pie para encarar a la diminuta fiera -¿cree que estoy contento de ofrecer a mis hermanas? Quizás hasta yo mismo- siseo sorprendiendo a Kougyoku quien se salvó de uno de esos tratos -pero no hay nada más firme… confiable… que una familia que una a dos reinos- siseo peligroso.

-Rey Arturo, debe pensarlo- para consternación, fue Sinbad quien llamo a la paz poniéndose de pie -estoy de acuerdo con la sugerencia… será más confiable, menos burocracia y quizás una forma de lograr una alianza más profunda- miro a sus rivales largamente.

Kouen no evito alzar la ceja desconfiado del fácil apoyo del rey de los mares, Arturo se obligó a relajarse con un cerrar doloroso de ojos -lo discutiré con el resto de los fundadores- fue su único comentario al mirar el entorno -ahora creo que este es el final de esta reunión… en dos días veremos este tema- dijo sin más miramientos marchándose a pisotones de la sala seguido de sus caballeros y magos.

El silencio parecía reinar, los magis se miraron inquietos de esta repentina conclusión para caer en esos líderes de Kou y Sindria… Muu Alexius solo suspiro agobiado, no deseando estar en el lugar de ninguno de los elegidos para tal trato si es que se llevara a cabo.

-Pudo haber ido peor- admitió Sinbad con una sonrisa jovial, como si la mesa no hubiera cedido bajo el golpe de la diminuta reina.

-¿Por qué me apoyaste?- pidió directo Kouen sin moverse de su lugar en la mesa.

-Que puedo decir, tu idea fue brillante- alzo las manos en un dramático gesto el muy social múltiple conquistador, Jafar solo lanzo una mirada oculta a su propio líder.

-Halagos no me ciegan ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a arremeter directamente el pelirrojo, Alibaba parecía mirar de un lado a otro interesado en este intercambio "civil" entre los líderes sin Arturo de intermediario.

Una sonrisa ofendida muy falsa de Sinbad -¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa?- pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

Un bufido del primer príncipe -por fin sacas tus colores, rey Sinbad- se cruzó de brazos ante la boca abierta del resto de testigos -pero quizás, tengamos un tema que tratar- el brillo de comprensión entre ambos no pasó desapercibido.

-Por supuesto, aunque creo que es mejor ir solo nosotros… digo, puede haber malos entendidos si vamos todos juntos- rodeo la mesa despidiendo a su general que parecía pálido.

-No pueden ir sin escolta, un señor los espera afuera- Yunnan espeto como si olvidaran que en efecto, sus propias compañías se fueron detrás del iracundo rey de Avalon -cualquier cosa que hagan contra el reino…- miro de manera amenazante -lo sabré- enseño los dientes en una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

-Como quieras- Kouen espeto despidiendo a su propia escolta -aunque solo tratare el tema de mi sugerencia- advirtió a un divertido rey de los mares, quien hizo un gesto vago con su mano.

-¿El infierno se congelo?- pidió alarmado Alibaba mirando entre sus amigos hasta caer en la puerta donde ambas figuras desaparecieron.

-Si deseaban que se llevaran bien… lo han logrado sin ninguna alianza- murmuro Alexius con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Advertirás a nuestro rey?- pidió Scheherezade.

-Si tratan algún otro tema que no sea ese plan de matrimonios… si- aseguro Yunnan con un suspiro dolido -por el momento, lo mejor es dejarlo solos- admitió.

-Sucede algo- pidió Aladdin, frunció el ceño ante el romper del siempre recto rey -la hermana parecía muy afectada- pidió preocupado sin molestarse en llamar con respeto al líder del reino anfitrión.

-Oh es algo privado- Yunnan sonrió con descuido, Scheherezade suspiro resignada a no saber.

-Yo, no sé si pueda ver eso- admitió Alibaba con los puños apretados ¿Cómo lidiar con algo arreglado? Era insensible según su punto de vista.

-No es tu decisión a tomar- fue Scheherezade quien suspiro agobiada por su candidato, mirando entre Yunnan y Aladdin para caer en el solitario Jafar junto con Seishuu quienes parecían tan taciturnos o competitivos.

-Que les parece ir a comer- Muu aprovecho con una sonrisa jovial.

-Perfecto- salto a la oportunidad de relajarse Alibaba, dirigiéndose a Jafar y Seishuu a quienes invito sin dudar.

XXXXX

 **Dia 4**

La despedida repentina de la reunión del día anterior dejo un poco preocupados al joven Aladdin, se levantó vagando en el amplio castigo con la compañía del señor Feanor quien se lo topo en alguno de los rincones y el que le saco un susto por su repentina aparición.

-¿Qué buscas niño?- pregunto con un tono indiferente, no había ni siquiera respeto por su jerarquía algo que nunca lo molesto.

-Bueno, Morgiana está entrenando con el tío Muu y los hermanos Maglor y Maedhros… Alibaba está pasando tiempo de calidad con su gente… - murmuro el cuarto magi -Yunnan y Scheherezade tienen asuntos con sus reinos…- esto último lo dijo más por la sacerdotisa -el hermano Lancelot y Bedivere están con sus encargos- soltó un suspiro agobiado.

No se enteraron que trataron en privado Kouen y Sinbad durante el intercambio de copas, aun a esas horas del mediodía no había visto a ninguno de los dos directamente y le preocupaba.

-Estas buscando a alguien a quien acompañar- Feanor dijo con aburrimiento -puedes ir al área de sanadores… ahí está un mocoso que también estudio en Magnostadt- sugirió, deseando que el crio se apegara a otra persona y dejara de vagar cercas de las salas privadas de su rey.

Los ojos de Aladdin brillaron -Claro, Sphintus- fue un golpe de recuerdo había estado tan preocupado con esto que se olvidó de su buen amigo, no es que lo fuera a visitar ya que estaba solo… aclaro en su mente.

Con este nuevo plan y agradeciendo al frio Feanor por las indicaciones, Aladdin se desvió a ese punto de la ciudad con una actitud positiva… Amrod y Amras lo miraron con curiosidad cuando llego al recinto de piedra casi tan grande como el castillo y con la misma arquitectura donde daban atención a la gente que lo requería.

-Ese Carmen no está- aseguro Amrod pensativo desde la recepción, mirando a sus diversos ayudantes con ojo crítico a pesar de su postura relajada.

-Su día libre… ya sabes… aunque entre tantos Carmen es difícil saberlo- admitió Amras con un suspiro, parecían cansados y Aladdin podía saber el porqué, después de todo, los señores parecían trabajar doble entre custodiar la cumbre y este sanatorio.

-Oh, es que quería visitarlo- hizo un puchero el cuarto magi, pasando de las miradas suavizadas de los señores sanadores… después de todo ablandaron su corazón en especial al hijo del gran rey (como ellos le decían).

-Yo digo que es una distracción de lo político- atino divertido Amrod mirando a su hermano en esa recepción, la gente trataba vanamente de no parecer obvio a la atención que estaban poniendo en ese grupo.

-Opino lo mismo- el otro aseguro con un suspiro exagerado de negación -no lo culpo… no después de la última reunión- agrego con tensión, el cuarto magi no evito bajar la cabeza.

-Necesitamos un descanso- pidió el primero con un arqueo de ceja juguetón, Aladdin solo miro de un lado a otro.

-Vuelvo a opinar lo mismo- apoyo sin titubear para luego mirar al pequeño peli azul quien inclino su cabeza confundido.

-Iremos contigo- dijeron al unísono rodeando con facilidad la recepción -Te dejamos a cargo… Carmen III- grito Amras con fuerza apoyándose en su báculo con expectación.

-TENGO UN NOMBRE- un moreno quien Aladdin asumía era algún pariente de Sphintus se asomó en el corredor ofendido.

-COMO DIGAS CARMEN III- gritaron los dos innecesariamente tomando a Aladdin por los brazos y arrastrándolo al exterior.

-Sabes no has dicho nada de Nimue- fue Amras cuando lo soltaron en la calle, mirándolo divertido.

-Prometí no hacerlo- Aladdin indico solemne siguiendo al dúo extraño.

-Eso es bueno, Avalon no puede permitirse tal desliz… aunque es difícil localizar a ese otro magi de trenza negra para amenazarlo- Amrod indico con un suspiro agobiado del puro recuerdo -aun cuando Turgon lo trato-

-Aunque lo intentamos- el otro consoló con ligeras palmadas.

Las pláticas se volvieron extrañas, Aladdin escucho sin poner entera atención hasta que llegaron a una calle donde al final de esta… había una residencia grande de la misma arquitectura del resto.

Sphintus lo recibió con los brazos abiertos… después de regañarlo abiertamente de no haberlo visitado desde que llego… conoció al clan Carmen que era numeroso además de escandaloso, Marga parecía más feliz en su nueva residencia.

Y acepto de manera privada que tanto Amrod y Amras tenían el perdón de no recordar los nombres de tantos Carmen.

XXXXX

 **Día 5**

La sala era la misma que la última reunión, los lugares también fueron tomado con la misma orden y bajo la atenta mirada de Arturo fue ella quien inicio -acepto el trato- fue un tono plano, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando sin su entero encanto… como si hubiera discutido y perdido de una manera escandalosa.

Por la manera en que los caballeros estaban de piedra o Fragga y Emiya ausentes con la mirada insistente de disculpas de Yunnan al entorno parecía que la discusión en verdad fue muy grave… Muu y Scheherezade lanzaron miradas preocupadas por sus aliados, pero respetando enteramente sus decisiones.

Kouen miro a Sinbad en un entendimiento mutuo -Después de hablar con mi gente… y mi emperador- informo el primero con el tono grave -la séptima princesa Kougyoku Ren será la elegida por nosotros en este acuerdo- finalizo.

-Espera Kouen- Alibaba se tensó mirando a su aliado con un signo de traición.

-Está bien- alentó la princesa con un apretón de manos, su rostro resignado a ser tratada de esa manera… aunque hubiera logrado el nivel de general.

Arturo se tensó al percatarse de que era su turno, miro entre sus dos caballeros para caer su atención al frente nuevamente -para este acuerdo… - no parecía, pero dudo -con el Imperio Kou, nuestra elección será el caballero Lancelot del lago- índico con el tono profesional.

Kougyoku aun en su aspecto resignado palideció por su prometido quien parecía mirarla para afirmar con solemnidad como si esto fuera suficiente para cerrar el acuerdo, la joven princesa no apretó la mano de Alibaba… no mostro su propio miedo y el dolor de que su esperanza de terminar con Bedivere fuera rota de esa manera.

"Por su reino" se recordó como aquella vez que iba a Baldadd con el mismo objetivo.

-En mi caso, mis generales son escasos- Sinbad tomo la palabra con el aire de respeto por el acuerdo de matrimonio reciente -Yamuraiha está descartada como antigua aliada de Magnostadt… - todos aceptaron que no sería beneficioso -Pisti tiene "algo" con Spartos- ante esto suspiro agobiado -me temo que solo tengo a Mazru, Sharrkan y Jafar… pero para darle un peso más a mi compromiso, elijo el ultimo como mi segundo al mando-

-Estas consciente que solo tengo un fundador mujer- lanzo sin piedad Arturo.

-Parece que todo está arreglado, Rey Sinbad- Bedivere sonrió apretado con el tono de acusación, después de todo fue obvio con sus comentarios iniciales.

Jafar estaba en blanco, solo escuchando cuando su rey negó con un suspiro -no, no es algo planeado… señor Bedivere…- llamo con respeto al entorno, tratando de calmarlos -aunque la verdad me divertí con esas conjeturas…- dijo con descaro -es mi mejor opción- indico con el aire de ser verdaderas sus palabras.

La mandíbula de Arturo estaba tan tensa, con su diminutos hombros rígidos y la mirada llameante al inocente soberano de los mares que parecía nervioso bajo este trato -está bien- fue Fragga quien corto este duelo, siendo mirada por su rey con sorpresa -no es como si tuviera planes en un futuro- desecho con su rostro de piedra.

El asesino al lado de Sinbad apretó las manos debajo de la mesa, aunque su rostro estaba en blanco… la esperanza de ser rechazado murió en el acto, pero también dispuesto a seguir con esto por el bien de establecer una alianza duradera.

-Pero…- murmuro Emiya con consternación, volvió a su rostro en blanco cuando Bazett rechazo su intervención -Rey, si ella está bien con esto… solo prosiga- indico planamente, deseando un cigarro y planeando los cambios que esto traería.

Pues Magnostadt acababa de quedarse sin diplomático, tenían que asignar a otro.

Arturo dejo caer la defensa que su cuerpo rígido estaba, se sentó con el recato y miro al múltiple conquistador -Para este acuerdo, con el reino de Sindria… la elección es Bazett Fragga- concluyo con el mismo temple.

-Los trámites serán realizados cuando la pareja lo decida- Yunnan bajo el sombrero verde para colocarlo en la mesa, su tristeza estaba en sus ojos… Aladdin solo pudo darle palmadas torpes al no saber consolarlo y de qué.

-Sin embargo no puede ser máximo a un mes- advirtió Sinbad con un interés cortes.

-En un mes será- se puso de pie Arturo, tan altiva pero al mismo tiempo tan vacía como si un error estuviera repitiéndose delante de sus ojos -Como miembros de mi reino neutral… cada uno vivirá en nuestras tierras… se les asignara vivienda en los terrenos del palacio-

-No esperaba de otra manera- aseguro Kouen con un suspiro.

-Los eventos ocurrirán en el país de origen- concluyo el diminuto rey con un largo suspiro, lanzo una mirada larga a toda la mesa para caer en Yunnan quien solo dio un asentimiento de consuelo.

-Sé que hubiera deseado que fuera de otra manera- Scheherezade aclamo con sus ojos coincidiendo con la pena de su rey, pero no tan afectada al ser algo común entre la nobleza de Reim.

Alibaba solo apretó su mano con impotencia -veremos tu caso también- le susurro Kouen a través de Seishuu tensándolo ante tal promesa.

-Pero si queremos la confianza de sus reinos… -Arturo parecía triste, casi abatida para ponerse de pie para que todos siguieran -Con esta conclusión llegamos al final de la cumbre- expreso diligente con una inclinación a cada líder -agradezco su cooperación y paciencia- añadió con soltura -si lo desean pueden partir… Lancelot y Bazett acudirán a sus reinos a mediados del mes- agrego para enderezarse nuevamente.

-Me gustaría tomar una copa ¿quizás pueda unirse?- Sinbad interrumpió la retirada -estoy seguro que el primer príncipe también nos acompañara- admitió dirigiendo un vistazo al susodicho -y hasta Muu- aplaudió -después de todo, esto merece una celebración- agrego.

Alexius arqueo la ceja desconfiando, pero se guardó su comentario cuando Arturo considero y acepto la invitación por su parte Kouen se encogió de hombros dirigiendo el camino.

-El resto también está invitado… aunque preferiría que las parejas se conocieran- sugirió divertido Sinbad.

Alibaba, Morgiana y Aladdin solo se miraron mientras de alguna forma, la agria conclusión se convirtió en una fiesta en toda la regla.

XXXX

 **Días después….**

Un libro se abría en la habitación oscura, un pincel colocado en el inicio mientras la mano meditaba como iniciarlo.

 _Hola Ugo…._ Escribió como entrada.

 _Tenía mucho sin escribirte, por lo menos desde mucho antes de llegar a Avalon._

 _La cumbre fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque con algunas conclusiones inesperadas que pusieron a prueba tanto al reino anfitrión como a los invitados… yo decidí quedarme un tiempo, siento que es el lugar que correspondo y ahora que se decidió como neutral, será un buen lugar para estar._

 _Aun viajare a visitar a mis amigos en Kou… y estoy seguro iré a cada evento que se realizara en el futuro, porque esto fue la conclusión en la cumbre._

 _Matrimonios arreglados, eso nunca sería una solución que hubiera pasado en mi cabeza… pero el Tio Sinbad pareciera apoyo la noción, aún tengo la duda de cómo fue su noche de copas… el tío Kouen junto con el Tío Sinbad bebiendo no es una imagen mental que pueda imaginar._

 _Fue algo difícil de discutir, el Tío Kiri sigue silencioso sobre el tema y cuando le cuestiono su propia reunión se niega a ser directo… creo que es un tema sensible, como lo dijo el tio Yunnan._

 _La hermana Arturo casi nunca se vio fuera de las reuniones, aun después de la fiesta del cierre de la cumbre… cuando el resto de los reinos se marcharon en ocasiones puede verse en el lago junto con el hermano Bedi y Lancelot (aunque creo que este ultimo esta por marcharse a su propia ceremonia)._

 _A pesar de las presiones, los problemas y el imprevisto desenlace fueron los días más divertidos que he tenido en otro reino que no sea Sindria._

 _Vilya se hizo amigo mío ¡el señor es simpático! Que decir de Amrod y Amras, el resto de ellos se fueron a sus respectivas islas hermanas… era una lástima, Feanor… después de su lado apático, era un hermano interesante de tratar._

 _El resto de los magos también me procuran ¡conocí a los hijos del tío Turgon e Idril! Son prometedores magos, también un grupo fanali y otro de mestizos ¡este reino tiene tanta variedad!_

 _El tío Kiri se fue a Reim el día anterior, la profesora Myers a su lado… parece que asignaron a Curufin junto con el hermano Aegnor para Magnostadt, es seguro que todos ya saben del acuerdo de matrimonios y el objetivo que tienen estos._

… _._

La tinta mancho el final de la hoja, decidiendo cambiar de tema en la continuación del pergamino.

 _Ugo…._ Inicio confuso, mordiendo la pluma con insistencia y mirando entorno a la habitación donde la luz de la mañana comenzaba a filtrarse.

 _No sé qué planea Judal y Hakuryuu… que es lo que cambio en el tío Sinbad… como es que siento que los matrimonios arreglados solo son el inicio de algún final… ¿al-thamen cuando atacara?... ¿Qué tiene de diferente Avalon?... ¿Por qué es tan familiar?...son muchos de los temas que he ignorado a favor de mi rutina diaria._

 _Ugo ¿Qué puedo hacer? Por el momento puedo ver un tiempo de paz… pero siento que Hakuryuu hará algo que moverá el curso de los planes que se arreglaron en la Cumbre._

 _Creo que no puedo hacer nada por el momento, seré testigo de los siguientes cambios y bendeciré a las nuevas parejas que son las bases de su poder neutral en Avalon ¿es una buena decisión? No tengo mucho que hacer Ugo, solo observar y presenciar._

 _Con esto, creo que es mejor concluir… tengo planes con Sphintus y algunas clases con el tio Turgon y el resto del consejo de magos agregando a Yunnan, es un día prometedor Ugo y aunque sé que vienen tiempos oscuros e inciertos, estaré aquí como tú lo deseas y no dejare que el mundo se oscurezca._

 _Y avalon junto con mis amigos, ellos tampoco me dejaran solo._

 _XXXXX_

Sindria era un mar de movimiento dentro del palacio bajo la atenta mirada de su rey desde el balcón de su oficina, aunque tenían mucho tiempo para el evento que acentuara las bases neutrales de Avalon nunca era suficiente para tener todo listo... después de todo, se casaría el joven Jafar y aunque es algo meramente político, todavía era algo digno de recordar.

No evito la nostalgia del resto de los generales que se enteraron al regresar, fue un escándalo difícil de bajar pero que nadie replico... solo afirmaron dispuestos a seguir sus propias rutinas y siguientes observaciones.

-Todo esta en orden- pidió a sus espaldas, haciendo un gesto dramático a su segundo al mando neutral -estoy tan conmovido... quien pensaría que el apático asesino de Parthevia, llegaría a casarse- se burlo al acercarse y darle palmadas escandalosas al joven.

-Por favor, Rey Sinbad- dijo agrio Jafar, pero no molestándose en luchar -espero que no ande de vago cuando me vaya- advirtió con la ceja arqueada.

-Por supuesto- era una mentira tan obvia -estoy seguro Pipirika hará un excelente trabajo- ante esto ultimo trago grueso, la mujer amable de la tribu tenia tendencias agresivas -aunque, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de elegirla- admitió con ojos temerosos a Jafar quien bufo.

Jafar solo suspiro, la idea todavía luchaba en su mente... y aquel odio sin motivos, tenia que ser superado por el bien de un buen matrimonio.

-No te preocupes, la señorita Fragga es una buena elección- consoló con palmadas suaves.

El asesino afirmo con rigidez, ignorando la sensación que estaba siendo utilizado para algún fin -bien, tengo que marcharme... mi prometida esta por llegar- su tono era vació cuando se despidió.

Sinbad negó para dirigir la atención de nuevo a la ciudad de su cuidado, suspiro satisfecho de todo por el momento -parece que Kouen soluciono nuestro problema ¡hasta nos ahorro tiempo y planeacion!- alego a la aparente nada para regresar al interior de su oficina.

El olor a flores fue el delatante, la apariencia de Merlin en su gloria con su báculo en mano mientras el rey se instalaba en su escritorio haciendo una mueca a la papelería para revisar -Fue una suerte, debo admitir- alego con alegria en su gesto sin edad -aunque es una lastima que no pudiera asistir- hizo un puchero.

-No te perdiste de nada- admitió Sinbad con un suspiro -¡Arturo sigue evitándome hasta el final!- alego con un puchero, aun en sus múltiples intentos para terminar a solas nunca lo logro (astutos Señores de Avalon) y sus coqueteos siendo desechados.

Merlin solo se rió -quizás tengas mas oportunidades- pregunto divertido.

-Por supuesto, rendirme no esta en mi vocabulario- dijo inflando el pecho el rey, entonces miro un documento que le llamo la atención... sus ojos brillaron al ver el remitente -oh, parece que otra de nuestras piezas esta por moverse- murmuro abriendo la carta para leer.

-Sera mejor que le adviertas... no queremos que alguna de las ceremonias sea interrumpida- murmuro Merlin para desaparecer sin despedidas.

Sinbad solo sonrió, negó para sacar pergamino y tinta e iniciar la redacción -Querido Hakuryuu-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, la cumbre se alargo y aunque se esperaba que fuera un problema, parece que los reinos invitados se portaron bien.

En cuanto a este arreglo político, parece que Kouen sin querer ayudo a alguno de los planes de Sinbad... y Avalon, aun contra todo sentir concibió el arreglo por el bien de la voluntad de Salomon.

Reuniones que en el manga me quede con ganas de ver (Kouen y Sinbad)... fiestas e interacciones interesantes... Bedivere dejando en claro quien manda... Lancelot el chico que penso perderia el temple contra Sindria, pero fueron los mas comportados contra todo pronostico.

Ustedes dirán ¿porque escogí a lancelot para la elección de Kou? bueno, mas que nada por su cordura... Sindria no seria bueno para su paciencia, menos con Sinbad y Sharrkan como miembros altivos de su lista negra.

El otro iba a ser Bedivere para Sindria, pero bueno... segun Sinbad no tenia elecciones femeninas disponibles ¿sera verdad? bueno solo el lo sabe.

Neah20 fuera...


	31. Chapter 31

Reyes 31

El imperio Kou:

Koumei desde su trono medito la noticia dada por su hermano como conclusión de la cumbre, todo ese grupo estaba en la republica de Baldadd por el momento realizando algunos deberes antes de volver a la capital donde se llevara a cabo dicha ceremonia.

Para el joven emperador quien llevaba con diligencia el reino a nuevos estándares en su poco tiempo, convoco a los hermanos presentes en el palacio antes de dar a conocer o difundir los rumores que se usarían como base de propaganda para el resto de los civiles.

Después de todo Kou necesita una mejor imagen y el próximo matrimonio no solo realzaba al reino joven de Avalon como neutral, también sería el estandarte del apoyo pacifico de su imperio.

Koumei bostezo cansado, la guardia retirada para dejar esta reunión en privado y familiar… era triste observar que el resto de sus hermanas no vendrían y que esto se redujo drásticamente a un confundido Kouha y una desorientada Hakuei.

-Ha finalizado la cumbre- fue su anuncio general con una apatía simple, sentado en los escalones en vez de su pronunciado trono… miro a sus familiares -Se discutió un pacto como conclusión- evidencio con un suspiro de lo cansado que fue dicha reunión donde se habló de los candidatos para dicho acuerdo -se ha concertado un matrimonio arreglado por motivos "pacíficos" y de profundizar alianzas con Avalon…- bostezo con aburrimiento.

-Dilo rápido- acuso Kouha por las constantes pausas que no escondía el actual emperador, olvidando por completo las diferencias jerárquicas que se establecen en cuanto a decoro.

Koumei lo miro somnoliento nada ofendido, pero se encogió ricamente de hombros -el fundador de Avalon, Lancelot del lago y nuestra séptima princesa Kougyoku Ren estarán por casarse en una fecha acordada por la pareja en menos de un mes- lanzo de golpe y sin respirar.

Por un momento los recién informados se miraron con ciertos grados de confusión, dicha idea meditada en sus mentes hasta tener ciertas reacciones a ojos críticos de su emperador.

-Kougyoku con el caballero negro- Kouha no evito repetir con un fruncir de ceño ante descabellada idea -¿es eso correcto?-

-Kougyoku ya estaba preparada para un acuerdo con anticipación… ¿Por qué pensar en alguien más?- respondió ajeno Koumei no viendo nada de malo en la sugerencia -además su actual posición como general puede darle peso a su postura… es joven y puede ser el inicio de una casa fuerte- fue objetivo en el futuro, alguien con esa estirpe merecía estar ligada a la familia real.

Hakuei no evito el sentimiento de pérdida que brotaba en su interior por el anuncio, pero lo abolió con una felicidad por su hermana quien estaría en buenas manos… después de todo Lancelot fue un buen amigo durante su estancia en kou.

Kouha solo suspiro -es como mezclar el día y la noche- fue su única respuesta pero parecía su hermano no entendía como era posible tal observación, al parecer de todos los hermanos era el único que podía ver lo ilógico del emparejamiento -Ya está hecho el acuerdo, no es como si tuviera importancia mi punto de vista- desecho rápidamente.

Koumei se encogió de hombros -el anuncio será oficial en las siguientes horas… - dio un giro al ponerse de pie para dirigirse a su trono -prepararse en anticipación- fue su ultimo despido.

XXXXX

Días después….

 _En el destierro de Camelot, Lancelot miro el valle a donde había huido tiempo después con su amada Ginebra… su vestimenta rica de un simbolismo entre los caballeros ahora suplida por túnicas sencillas de un campesino en color negra, su espada teñida de sangre seca descansa clavada en la tierra en dirección a su querida patria que traiciono por amor._

 _Su cabello largo descuidado de su época dorada caían en cortinas cubriendo esos ojos en perpetua melancolía, no evito suspirar abrumado en esta vida de ermitaño que iniciaría… su apreciada Ginebra entro a un convento poco después de la fatídica noticia de la caída de camelot… de la muerte de su rey._

 _Dio un giro guiando a su caballo… abandonando Arondight a las inclemencias del tiempo en esa colina en un simbolismo de una tumba ignorando como el color negro tomaba el filo antes pulcro, como acusándolo de sus pecados y el horrible error que su corazón carga al haber amado._

Abrió sus ojos sin emoción alguna viendo el techo rico en arquitectura muy distinta a la piedra gris de Avalon, se enderezo sin gesto alguno por el sueño persiguiéndolo a esas alturas… el sonido de la puerta se escuchó pero el solo lo ignoro para tratar de regresar al mundo al que ahora pertenece.

Había sido memoria tras memoria de ese pasado tortuoso, de sus buenos días en Camelot hasta los peores días… el rostro de Galahad y Ginebra agregando a Elaine o cada caballero con el que cruzo espada.

Se pasó su mano en su rostro, cansado de estas culpas persiguiéndolo constantemente desde que se ofreció en este intercambio político.

-Suficiente- su voz tenía la convicción de no seguir atormentándose, no ahora que su vida estaba por dar un giro por el bien de su reino… no lo arriesgaría, no otra vez.

Lancelot levanto la vista ausente al gran ventanal en una rica habitación tan distinta a la de invitados a la que fue asignada anteriormente, era obvio el cambio que su actual compromiso forzaba a tratarlo diferente.

Suspiro nuevamente para levantarse sin prestar atención a los muebles lujosos o la alfombra lustrosa debajo de su cama de dosel… descalzo como estaba toco la frialdad del pulido piso cuando se dirigió a la puerta que sonaba con más insistencia.

Con ropa de dormir que consistía en sencillas túnicas grises se dirigió a la puerta que abrió sin ceremonia ni aviso.

-Supongo que todavía es temprano, mi señor- Koubun Ka el asistente de la casa de la princesa Kougyoku lo miro con cierto desdén -pero tenemos una agenda que preparar… ya que el novio tiene la recepción que planear- informo ligeramente tratando de no ceder a temblar ante la apática mirada oscura.

El austero caballero solo le dio un desplante desinteresado nada afectado por el desdeñoso asistente, dio un giro impasible para señalar que entrara -no tardare- fue su único aviso al tomar su propia vestimenta pesada para ingresar al baño.

El asistente no evito seguirlo hasta que se encerró, frunció un poco su ceño pero se enderezo en toda la gracia profesional que podía reunir… es como en aquella ocasión en Baldadd, solo ahora el compromiso si se estaba efectuando… hasta los dotes fueron comercializados el mismo día que llego el señor de Avalon.

Koubun Ka dio un barrido a la habitación de lujo, como futuro miembro de la familia real los tratos eran totalmente diferentes conforme los días transcurrieron desde su llegada y con el anuncio oficial ya comenzaron a llegar lustrosos regalos para la pareja.

Saco un papel y comenzó a realizar una lista de dichos objetos que comenzarían a abordar en el barco que partirían con los novios poco después de la boda… había otros que serán utilizados para adornar la residencia que tendrán en el castillo para futuras visitas.

Con diligencia empezó a pensar en los cambios de guardarropa de su princesa, eran necesarios al entrar en una diferente categoría como princesa casada… era un suspiro agobiante, pero está seguro la casa de Kougyoku la seguirá hasta en Avalon.

-Parece que me has ganado- el sonriente Bedivere se asomó por la puerta, ingresando por completo en la habitación mirando la cama echa un desastre -supongo que nuestro novio tuvo problemas de sueño- fue lo único que atino a decir secamente.

Koubun solo bufo poco interesado en cuestionar… solo se dedicó a darle un desplante al hombre rubio en sus túnicas esmeraldas y plateadas que le daban ese aire lustro tan típico de la gente de Avalon… más de sus nombrados fundadores.

El asistente no pudo evitar pensar que él era el mejor prospecto que el austero caballero Lancelot para su princesa, pero no puede decirlo en voz alta… no podía imponer sus propios pensamientos en lo poco acertado que era el actual compromiso… el acuerdo fue echo pese a quien le pese y un humilde sirviente no estaba por romperlo.

Bedivere se instaló en el ventanal dando una mirada apreciativa al colorido reino de Kou, suspiro con sus hombros caídos por los planes de apoyo para la agenda -nuestros guardias están con la princesa- admitió mirando al asistente que afirmo con entusiasmo -ella parece actuar bien- murmuro.

Koubun oculto en su rostro pasible una mueca, era verdad Kougyoku se estaba comportando a la altura de la situación sin queja alguna… aunque tampoco ha forzado algún convivio con su prometido, solo se han visto en el intercambio de anillos de promesa.

-Espero que no se esté guardando nada- dijo preocupado Bedivere, con esa calidez tan típica de alguien empático como su naturaleza firme.

Koubun no evito suspirar dándole una sonrisa confiada -no se preocupe, nuestra princesa es consciente de sus deberes- fue lo único que pudo decir de manera diplomática, prefiriendo volver su atención a la lista y encargar algunos edredones matrimoniales de colores austeros.

El silencio fue cómodo cada uno en su propio mundo.

Bedivere entonces recordó la misiva que seguro a esta hora estaba llegando en manos del joven emperador -nuestro rey estará presente para la ceremonia- informo mirando al asistente quien brinco ante el repentino romper del silencio -fue confirmado anoche- murmuro un poco para sí mismo.

-Pero tanto Sindria como nosotros tendremos nuestras ceremonias con solo una semana de diferencia- hizo las cuentas Koubun en lo imposible para cumplir con esos tiempos considerando la lejanía de la isla sureña a la capital de kou.

El rubio solo sonrió enigmático -oh Magnostadt está avanzando mucho en sus métodos de transporte ¡estaremos probando un prototipo!- aseguro airado tan ansioso como si fuera un juguete el que estaba por exhibirse en tan importantes ceremonias.

El asistente solo suspiro con sospecha -¿el emperador fue informado?- cuestiono por formalidades, el rubio afirmo con soltura volteándose para mirarlo de perfil.

Bedivere no evito pensar, que le hubiera gustado asistir a la ceremonia de Bazett… después de todo, habían fundado juntos Avalon y se debían cierta lealtad… seguro Emiya y Lancelot tienen los mismos complejos aunque son menos adeptos a evidenciarlo en sus caras austeras.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un formal Lancelot quien se ajustaba el cinturón donde su espada descansaba imponente, Koubun no evito pensar en todos los rumores que corren en el ejercito de ese austero hombre pero lo suprimió.

-Buen día, Lancelot- saludo formal Bedivere, mirando a su colega con cierta comprensión y esa calma que parecía crecer al saberlo a punto de casarse por el bien del reino -tenemos mucho que realizar- apremio ante los apáticos ojos del más alto.

El asistente volteo la hoja donde tenía la agenda para el día, desde selección de telas hasta las visitas para el aposento a utilizar -bien es hora de trabajar- alentó con el pecho inflado para realizar una labor digna de su posición.

Bedivere no evito sonreír dejando liderar al asistente quien comenzó a conversar de moños y colores que harían bien en la recepción además de las túnicas de gala que estarían siendo entregadas durante la semana para los últimos ajustes.

El día era hermoso en los jardines a los que tenían acceso, el trio era observado por los guardias junto con los susurros de temporada por los rumores que crecían a tan evento esperado.

Fue en uno de los corredores, donde Koubun se detuvo un poco para dialogar con los sirvientes que Bedivere miro a su ausente compañero con un ojo crítico -¿estás bien?- pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible, pero siendo escuchado.

Lancelot le dirigió un desplante austero, miro el largo pasillo luego al asistente para caer de nuevo al rubio de ojos esmeralda -lo estaré- fue su única respuesta.

Bedivere suspiro un poco consternado por lo cerrado que era ese terco hombre, estaba por respetar el silencio cuando fue roto por una repentina disculpa -¿de qué?- cuestiono.

-Perdón por lo que hice- Lancelot dijo con soltura y un grado de remordimiento -aun a estas alturas nunca te lo dije, pero viví arrepentido de usar mi espada contra ustedes- susurro con la llama encendida en sus oscuros ojos al chocar con el otro caballero.

Bedivere se tambaleo hacia atrás ante la disculpa, trato de componerse antes de que Koubun se diera cuenta -ya es tarde para eso- dijo con amargura, el escenario lleno de sangre de esos ojos sin vida de Gawain, Gareth y Gaheris lo asaltaron de improviso, cerro sus ojos ante la atenta mirada de Lancelot.

-Lo sé- dijo secamente el oscuro hombre.

El quien fue considerado el caballero perfecto… había fracturado el equilibrio dentro de los caballeros de la mesa redonda dando pie al inicio del final de Camelot… para Bedivere, testigo silencioso y nada juicioso no evito recordar ese tiempo.

-Con esta vida casi lo olvido… pero nunca te he pedido disculpas, hemos fingido un nuevo inicio sin cerrar el pasado- fue el discurso más largo del austero Lancelot quien ahora miraba el jardín con un gesto desolado -has hecho bien en tu fiel papel… Bedivere, siempre amoroso y comprensivo…- acertó con gravedad -eres el mejor para ser nombrado como perfecto… fiel caballero hasta el final- alago porque de todos, ese pequeño rubio era el que estuvo hasta el final de su rey… esa mano blindada es evidencia de esto.

-"yo" te perdone aquella vez… mi amigo- dijo con soltura en una dolencia adormecida con el tiempo -no pidas algo que ya tienes pues aunque fue tu juicio la destrucción de nuestra patria… es tu futura labor el que puede enmendarlo-

-Así será- prometió Lancelot vagando en el amplio pasillo, muy consciente que Koubun estaba apartado al parecer respetando ese espacio donde estaban platicando en solemnidad.

-Pero no por esto condenes tu felicidad ni la de tu prometida- aconsejo sabiamente Bedivere, arqueando la ceja juiciosa al austero hombre cuyos hombros se tensaron.

-No lo hare… -Aplaco más para sí mismo, como si la idea apenas era contemplada -pero mi condena nunca será levantada mientras la memoria de Ginebra este presente- advirtió con añoranza encendida en sus oscuros ojos.

-Lo entiendo de alguna manera… - con suavidad Bedivere alego, mirando ese hermoso jardín con la imagen del pasado Camelot todavía plagando su memoria -pero Lancelot, no esperes ver a nuestra pasada reina en las mujeres de aquí…- advirtió -como dije… no condenes a la joven princesa a vivir en esas expectativas-

-No lo hare… - Lancelot prometió con dureza -porque ella es mi futuro, uno cuyo amor quizás no desarrolle pero si será mi legado… Kougyoku nunca será Ginebra eso está muy claro y lo respetare… se lo merece- se convenció a si mismo mirando el amplio pasillo en el que se encontraban.

Como un caballero maldito… cuya espada santa es teñida de locura… no podía empeorar más su situación plasmando a una joven con su maldición.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Koubun ka no evito sentirse incomodo de tal conversación a la que no fue solicitado decidiendo seguir sus pasos… hasta que llegaron a la sala principal donde verían los pormenores de la agenda.

XXXXX

Sindria:

El día cálido en la isla tropical, las luces de un sol bendito encima de cada casa de piedra en un inicio de jornada entre sus animados civiles, las calles angostas o principales la gente de acumulaba entre los buenos días o ponerse al día de cualquier novedad en el reino.

Sin importar como terminaría el día o los puestos abriéndose conforme la mañana entraba solo había una nota alegre entre ellos tan firme como los cimientos de su adorado reino… era que había una boda entre la realeza, aunque no fuera su rey… uno de sus generales, el segundo al mando tomaría nupcias.

Desde el puerto, el mercado central hasta la zona urbana no podía dejar pasar tal evento que según los preparativos podría palidecer el festival de la cosecha "Mahrajan".

Los rumores indicaban que era un caso político, algún acuerdo que se llegó después de esa misteriosa Cumbre al que asistió su rey… pocos sentían un poco de pena que no fuera por amor sino en búsqueda de estabilidad de asentar una potencia neutral… pero trataron de ver el lado positivo y desear a la futura pareja felicidad.

Los comerciantes comenzaron a realizar regalos para el evento de manera anticipada, otros se preparaban para los pedidos que aspiraban y entonces un día la novia llego… con ella una pequeña comitiva junto con el Rey de Avalon que marcharon sin mucha ceremonia al palacio en un aire de misterio que los civiles no tenían idea como acceder.

La noticia fue dicha de manera oficial una tarde poco después de la llegada de la comitiva de Avalon, dicho en el balcón del palacio para la gente congregada que ahora no tuvieron reparos en cantar en vítores para la pareja.

-Para que esto sea el inicio de una larga paz- concluyo Sinbad con su sonrisa llena de promesa, el inmutable y hermoso rey de Avalon ofreció un gesto amable para todo ese pueblo que no pudo evitar pensar en cómo combinaba el dúo y llenaba sus corazones de una luz desconocida.

Tan poderosa… en combinación por dos singularidades de primer nivel.

Sindria estaba deseoso, esperanzador y feliz después de este evento formal mirando a la novia que detallaron con avidez en lo irregular de su aspecto pero en una belleza tan fría como la menuda líder.

Era momentos de cambios, advirtieron los más ancianos y lo que esto prometía pero por el momento una boda seria preparada.

XXXXX

Días después…

Jafar miraba por la ventana un día cualquiera con el rostro quieto de cualquier emoción mirando su adorada ciudad con sus ojos pañosos… soltó un grave suspiro con sus brazos cruzados firmemente en su pecho en ese balcón que era su habitación.

Fue considerable la presencia del Rey Arturo que en ocasiones desfilaba al lado de Sinbad en ligeras discusiones, Feanor paso a ser la desagradable sombra que siempre estaba pegado a su lado.

Su prometida fue presentada, una pequeña recepción donde como el novio… Jafar entrego el anillo de compromiso junto con una respetable dote… aunque considerando que no hay familia, pasaría a la novia que a su vez con el tiempo seria fondos de su propio linaje.

Claro que no discutiría nada para no salir de la ceremoniosa costumbre.

Desde entonces Fragga fue secuestrada por las mujeres entre los generales de Sindria como la esposa de Drakon sin mirarle la sombra… después de todo la costumbre dictaba que todas las preparaciones caían en hombros de la respetada novia.

Algo que le ahorraba muchas incomodidades innecesarias aunque Sinbad seguía siendo un hombre molesto por no expresar algún gesto cariñoso durante la pequeña recepción de compromiso (no lo podían culpar, había un odio natural entre Fragga y el).

Sin las preocupaciones de la recepción u alojamiento para la noche de bodas (algo que le causa escalofríos), el segundo al mando tomo muy en serio el dedicarse a cerrar agenda además de tratar de orientar a Pipirika para la labor de controlar al rey Sinbad lo mejor que podía como su sucesora.

Es muy detallado con esta capacitación porque hay problemas que surgirán con las temporadas de cosecha, pesca y sobretodo los presupuestos del ejército además de cada festival que se celebra por año eso sin considerar fiestas repentinas que su adorado Rey planea repentinamente.

Suspiro agobiado por todas estas consideraciones mientras se perdía en observar a su reino desde el balcón, miro el jardín ausente y no evito seguir con la mirada al percatarse de su "adorada" prometida siendo guiada a través del pasto a la torre asignada para los preparativos.

Cerro sus ojos, se hizo a la idea y con esto abandonado al fondo de su mente organizada se giró para percatarse de otro recordatorio… su vestimenta de la ceremonia ya estaba desplegada en las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Prefería sus túnicas normales, pero Sinbad no lo dejaría pasar… había mandado realizar un Thawb de color blanco con los bordes en una franja verde con bordados intrincados de dorado en las mangas y cuello, casi se podía parecer a su normal vestimenta si no fuera por la faja blanca y lo diferente de su turbante.

Otro suspiro dolido para ingresar rodeando escandalosamente la cama como si la ropa fuera a atacarlo, tomar algunas libretas y salir sin mirar atrás muy consciente de su labor hoy en día.

Contra todo pronóstico la fecha estaba tan cercana que Pipirika no estaría en capacitación, se celebrara el Hamman y como tal toda doncella fue solicitada ya sea soltera o casada en otra de las costumbres adoptadas del joven reino.

Por lo cual era libre… un decir porque todavía tenía la meta de dejar muy en claro todos sus pendientes a Sinbad y advertirle que no se hiciera el vago aun cuando lo avergonzaría delante de su adorado rey Arturo.

Desfilo por los pasillos con paso calmado a pesar de todo, miro los jardines e ignoro felicitaciones burlonas de Hinahoho por asentar cabeza o Sharrkan por haberle ganado… despidió a la servidumbre alegre y trato de dar algunas órdenes a Drakon para despejar el área para la llegada de los magis que estarán en la celebración.

Yunan junto con Aladdin llegarían por su parte al parecer fueron por Scheherezade para llegar a Sindria… había rumores que estarían experimentando con algún transporte de Magnostadt ya que se tiene el propósito de estar en la celebración en Kou una semana después.

Suspiro agobiado nuevamente, era un sentimiento muy común últimamente cuando llego a la oficina deseada… toco por cortesía, recibiendo un pase para abrir la puerta detectando la presencia de Feanor al lado del marco a quien saludo con un seco asentimiento.

Después de todo, ambos hombres como asesinos prodigiosos no confiaban mutuamente por más segura que será la alianza después de la boda.

-Buenos días, disculpen la intromisión- saludo en general el peliblanco.

Dirigió su atención al rey Sinbad, tan lustre y bien portado en un comportamiento muy maduro que puede ser influenciado a querer dar una buena impresión al rey visitante… eran sospechas con muy buenas bases entre los generales.

La diminuta rubia con su sentar noble no volteo a verle al no ser necesario, Jafar ya estaba al costado mirándola de perfil tomar una taza de té acompañado con lustrosos panes con betún que había adoptado como rutina desde que llego… Sinbad logro adivinar una debilidad por ciertas bebidas o alimentos del rey Arturo que no dudaba en explotar.

Era uno de los motivos de la tensión en Feanor, Jafar solo pudo suspirar en lo astuto de su rey y lo dulce del visitante al dejarse encantar con alimentos por más austera de su postura.

-¿Cómo está el novio?- saludo jovial Sinbad con una picardía en sus ojos -¿no te di el día libre?- miro acusador el portapapeles debajo del brazo del recién llegado.

-Hay tantas cosas que hacer, Sinbad- contradijo Jafar con un fruncir de ceño para volver su atención al otro invitado dudando un poco su siguiente cuestión antes de que su rey hiciera pucheros por su "día libre" -¿No participara en el Hamman?- lanzo con educación.

Arturo volteo con ligereza, arqueo una de sus doradas cejas con la confusión en sus venerados ojos esmeraldas que podían ser la perdición de cualquier incauto… Jafar se preguntó fugazmente como podía no vivir para verlos toda su vida.

Podía comprender un poco la obsesión de Sinbad… y recordándolo, el asesino tuvo que toser cortésmente para cortar sus propios pensamientos e ignorar la mirada de advertencia bien disimulada de su rey.

Sinbad se acomodó en su silla, con un brillante gesto fingiendo no ver el sonrojo de su general -Rey Arturo, el Hamman es una tradición un poco joven… más que mi reino, en el que la novia pasa todo el día junto con otras mujeres para prepararse en el matrimonio- informo solo algo estándar de todo lo que se realiza -me temo que al ser hombre, desconozco por completo las implicaciones- acepto al ver la inquisitiva de la reina visitante para que explicara con detalle.

Jafar no evito lanzarle una mirada sucia a su rey por lo mal informado -un baño a vapor en búsqueda de purificación física y espiritual… también se pintaran manos y pies con henna en simbolismos para la buena suerte- esto último lo dijo incierto.

Sinbad no evito mirarlo con la boca abierta, pero luego se enderezo un poco avergonzado aunque no podían culparlo… normalmente estaba involucrado hasta la ceremonia donde solo daría la bendición y algún pequeño dote simbólico para la fortuna.

Arturo no evito mirarlo con ligera diversión -se escucha interesante- admitió pensando en sus propias costumbres para el matrimonio, aunque ninguna se celebraría para sus dos acuerdos permitiendo al otro reino tener el honor.

-Suena divertido- admitió el rey de los mares pensando en todas las cosas que mujeres harían en privado… no evito pensar en muchas cosas un poco indecentes para ser verdaderas.

-fui invitado…- acepto Arturo ausente -pero no me siento cómoda en ese tipo de situaciones- volvió su atención al te como si estuviera recordando algo -prefiero mantenerme al margen, no quisiera agriar su celebración- murmuro al tomar un sorbo con la misma elegancia en que se manejaba.

-No es que me moleste su compañía, Rey Arturo- con una sonrisa brillante Sinbad se recargo en su escritorio tan obvio que Jafar hizo una mueca -pero seguro su presencia no empaña nada… al contrario, sería el más brillante entre todos- alago.

Arturo solo arqueo la ceja impasible aunque el aura de advertencia de Feanor fue muy notable, el peliblanco solo suspiro agobiado deseando que la vergüenza de Sinbad apareciera y le hiciera ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo al coquetear con un rey visitante.

-Bueno…- Sinbad miro entre ambos -solo decía- acepto enfurruñado en su sillón, obvio sus intentos comenzaban a cansarlo y esto divirtió mucho a sus observantes aun el austero visitante mostro un brillo ganador.

-Agradezco su preocupación… Jafar… rey Sinbad- alego Arturo con un pan a medio comer entre sus delgadas manos sin agregar nada más.

El rey de los mares le lanzo un vistazo desagradable a su segundo al mando nuevamente -ahora, no permito que estés aquí ¡Mañana es la ceremonia!- protesto al ponerse de pie tratando de no golpear el escritorio para no molestar a su visita.

-No voy a dejar de trabajar- se defendió Jafar mirando su agenda -ni siquiera has completado la cuota de la semana- regaño señalando que en efecto en la lista que traía solo la mitad estaba marcada y eso que no ha revisado el resto en persona.

No es como si pudiera avanzar mucho en un solo día, pero prefería mantener todo un vistazo general antes de su obligada retirada.

El sonido de la taza de té chocando en la mesa interrumpió una acalorada discusión, Arturo se puso de pie en gracia y poderío aun con la diferencia de estatura… Jafar no evito encogerse ante su mirada profunda -No trabajara hoy… Jafar-

Como un manto solemne el silencio cayo de golpe, el divertido rey de los mares se enderezo con sus brazos cruzados ante esta repentina ayuda para mirar fulminante al encogido asesino.

-Pero, mi señora- trato de negociar el novio pero fue asilenciado sin ceremonia por unos severos ojos esmeraldas.

-Es un gran cambio en su vida… Joven Jafar- alego con un suspiro derrotado, la suavidad en su neutral rostro sin edad mientras Arturo ponía una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro rígido del próximo a casarse -si fuera de otra manera, es un gran sacrificio para usted-

La simpatía estaba en toda su esencia, Jafar solo sonrió ligeramente -no es un sacrificio… mi señora- se defendió aunque muy en el fondo se regañó por ser un mentiroso, desde que fue asignado no lo había sentido de otra manera.

Arturo parecía muy consciente de esto, Jafar solo desvió la mirada cuando ella hizo un gesto a Feanor que fácil se acercó -sácalo de aquí… llévalo a beber o pasear… llama a Manwe a tu paso para escoltarme…-ordeno pero se acordó de cierto detalle -oh ella está en el hamman- frunció el ceño.

-Melkor está disponible- advirtió Feanor impasible, un poco preocupado por la confianza de su rey de no salir con más señores o guardia que la actual.

-Él puede ir también a una noche de chicos…- interrumpió Sinbad con una sonrisa inocente de dar un plan de juerga -yo me encargo de la compañía de su rey- se ofreció "desinteresadamente"

Feanor miro a Jafar como culpable pero no tuvo que protestar -usted tiene trabajo y me asegurare que termine esa agenda… rey Sinbad- Arturo agrego con severidad en sus ojos, tomando con gracia el portapapeles de un paralizado asesino -muy irresponsable de su parte dejar que un visitante tome tal trabajo o dejarlo hasta este punto- regaño con gravedad.

-No es necesario- tartamudeo el peli morado, por alguna razón pasar el tiempo trabajando con su interés no era muy tentador (era eso… o esos ojos esmeraldas que parecían le harían pasar el infierno para trabajar).

-Me llevare a la persona responsable de esto… Rey Sinbad, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para modular el golpe-afirmo con una doctrina estricta, detallando el listado sin mirar el entorno y organizándose a tal punto que haría orgulloso a Bedivere quien es el que lleva normalmente esa labor.

-Pero usted es el rey no el asistente personal del rey Sinbad-Feanor dijo acalorado, fulminando tanto al múltiple conquistador como al novio quienes no evitaron afirmar en acuerdo mutuo.

-Es una orden- fue su punto final provocando que tanto Jafar y Feanor se enderezaran en su lugar afirmando secamente -ahora salir de mi vista- apremio señalando la puerta que fue atravesada rápidamente -y usted, Rey Sinbad… tenemos mucho que hacer- espeto muy molesta al ver en lo que se había metido.

Sinbad no evito gemir ante la clara reprimenda de esos ojos esmeraldas, tanto que trabajo para dar una buena apariencia abolida por una maldita agenda abarrotada.

XXXXX

Fragga miro los cielos oscurecidos de Sindria ignorando el interior abarrotado de su habitación, la suave tela de su vestimenta cubriendo precariamente su figura con sus pesados pendientes tintineando a la brisa nocturna.

Bufo molesta de haber sido obligada a bailar con tan poca ropa, un sostén de encaje dorado agarraba firmemente su busto con una cadena en medio uniendo su cuello en un collar lustroso… pantalones (si se podía decir de esa manera) holgados y transparentes con un cinturón brillante en sus caderas… miro sus manos pintadas en rojo luego sus pies en las mismas condiciones y solo volteo los ojos irritada de tan innecesarios rituales.

-Mañana es el día- dijo sin emoción, después de todo entre los magos era común los matrimonios arreglados por lo cual… siempre supo… que nunca escogería, aunque tampoco considero formalizar nada.

Sus prioridades eran otras que formar un hogar…. O mitigar su soledad obstinadamente.

Pero ahora se le asigno otro deber, cumpliría con las expectativas y traería un tipo diferente de paz a su pueblo.

Suspiro cansada de este encierro o sus pensamientos y la extraña sensación de incertidumbre, decidió tomar una capa para salir de la habitación brincando a Manwe y Pipirika quienes estaban en el camino a la puerta.

Salió sin miramientos, los pasillos iluminados por la luna en la arquitectura de Sindria… Bazett nunca fue de mirar los detalles, era una misión enteramente para ella y así era más fácil llevarla… se encamino hasta uno de los jardines donde se instaló debajo del marco de uno de los pilares al aire libre… respiro profundo, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¿No es muy tarde para salir?- inquirió sin voltear a ver la presencia que se deslizaba suavemente entre las sombras.

-La novia no debe ser vista- alego con los brazos cruzados Jafar el olor al alcohol era fuerte pero se paraba tan lucido como siempre sin quitar sus ojos de la figura esbelta que no lo miraba.

-Supongo- añadió con amabilidad bajando su atención al suelo para voltear a su futuro compañero -¿te divertiste?- pregunto por cortesía en su sereno rostro.

La sospecha brillo en los ojos del novio, suspiro para concentrarse -no mucho, Feanor comenzó una pelea con Sharrkan… ahora Melkor junto con Spartos están tratando de arreglar el lio- rio divertido -quizás fue mejor de lo que pensé- aseguro.

Bazett lo considero -No te agrado ¿verdad?- pregunto de la nada mirando al novio quien parecía balbucear de despedidas de solteros violentas.

-No, no me agradas- respondió sin dudar, podía culpar al alcohol de su honestidad.

Una risa divertida de Fragga nada afectada o conmovida por la crueldad de sus palabras, ella nunca fue una persona delicada que lloraría por cualquier cosa -Eres una persona rencorosa- añadió al inclinar su cabeza.

-No causaste una buena impresión- se encogió de hombros Jafar, recordando su primera impresión y lo arrogante que le pareció su postura o comportamientos desde entonces -esperaba que rechazaras el compromiso- admitió.

-Como tú… veo de esto un deber- se cruzó de brazos Bazett su rostro obstinado al mirar a su novio.

-Es bueno saber que pensamos lo mismo- Jafar afirmo confiando en sus palabras, de alguna manera era un negocio que podía ser comprendido por ambos participantes.

-Vengo de una antigua familia… Jafar… nunca tuve aspiraciones de libre albedrio en mi matrimonio- evidencio sin importancia Fragga.

Jafar no evito sentirse un poco mal, no solo eran los mareos de la intoxicación sino como se estaban hablando tan fríamente de algo que será un cambio en sus vidas -Tenemos una visión muy clara de esto- afirmo al acercarse delante de su novia -pero no me molestaría en tratar contigo mujer… con el tiempo quizás, pueda formarse algo mayor a los negocios-

Bazett no evito arquear ambas cejas -es el alcohol hablando- pregunto divertida, el solo afirmo una mano en su mejilla en una caricia delicada… como si lo incierto fuera revelado con ese gesto.

-Puede que sea el alcohol… estoy seguro Sharrkan agrego algo más a mi bebida- admitió divertido aunque encantado con el toque de la mejilla bajo sus dedos -me desagradas Bazett… pero me comprometeré a ti a partir de mañana-

-Por supuesto Jafar…- tomo esa mano invasora entre las suyas, mostrando los elegantes dibujos a los ojos de su novio -Como yo cuidare de ti- añadió enfocándose mutuamente en un acuerdo silencioso, se apartaron sin mirar atrás.

XXXXXX

Kou

Acechando entre las sombras de ese hermoso jardín en el palacio principal, sus ojos entrecerrados sospechosamente al objeto de su actual persecución… Alibaba susurraba letanías en amenazas veladas conforme su objetivo parecía moverse con gracia entre los diferentes hombres quienes comenzaron a acarrear mesas a cierto punto del palacio.

Morgiana, Olba y Toto suspiraron entre divertidos o exasperados por la actitud del que juraron seguir quien parecía dispuesto a hostigar escondiéndose de la vista de los que se encontraban trabajando en el jardín en una misión de "reconocimiento" como lo habían apodado.

Ninguno de esos tres estaban por agacharse en los arbustos como lo estaba Alibaba quien estaba más preocupado por su amiga Kougyoku que por lo tonto de sus acciones.

-Buen día, Morgiana… Olba y Toto…- Bedivere se volteo a observarlos fácilmente, luego dirigió su atención con una brillante sonrisa al exiliado de Baldadd quien brinco atrapado en sus acciones -también para usted príncipe Alibaba- añadió jovial.

-Como pudo vernos- alego en susurro Alibaba moviendo ese cabello en punta como si fuera una antena de peligro ante el brillante caballero… solo se tensó más cuando esos ojos oscuros de Lancelot lo miraron con desinterés para volver a sus preparaciones.

Toto arqueo una ceja cruzando sus brazos al mirar al adolescente rubio que hacía gestos de verdadera confusión por ser vistos -Bueno, has estado susurrando enloquecido-

-No eres muy callado- agrego Olba con un arqueo de ceja, su gente coreo a sus espaldas en total acuerdo.

-no eres bueno espiando- finalizo sin pena por su amigo y rey una apática Morgiana, dando un "hola" casual a los caballeros o sirvientes de Kou.

Negó con entusiasmo -fue su culpa ¡si hubiera estado agachados como yo!- se defendió infantilmente Alibaba.

El crujir del pasto bajo sus botas de lujo, el lustroso caballero de Avalon se acercó bastante cortes aunque divertido del intercambio tan obvio aun para los menos entrenados -Puede unirse a nosotros…- ofreció ante el brinco del exiliado -después de todo es muy cansado estarnos siguiendo ¿no?- fue indulgente pero exhibiendo que eran muy conscientes del acecho.

Levantándose en toda su gracia, tratando de recuperar el orgullo al haber sido atrapado… salió de la maleza -como gusten- dijo en un tono que dejaba en claro que estaba ofendido -tengo algunas advertencias que dar al señor Lancelot por Kougyoku- se defendió dando pisotones donde dicho hombre estaba parado como estatua.

Toto y Olba como su gente rio divertido por la actitud de su rey, sobretodo que parecía olvidar los rumores que circulan del nombrado caballero negro subrayando lo peligroso… el propio Alibaba relato sus logros y ahí estaba, tratando de imponerse para defender el honor de su amiga la séptima princesa.

Bedivere no evito suspirar bastante entretenido con las acciones del adolescente, luego dirigió su atención al grupo que siempre estaba a su lado… todos aspirantes a súbditos como lo es Morgiana -es una buena persona la que han elegido… jóvenes- alego dejando a Lancelot tratar con un Alibaba muy inquisitivo.

Birgit no evito sonrojarse al verlo tan cercas más al ver esa sonrisa amable en el rostro del famoso caballero de Avalon, Bhrol no evito sofocar una burla siendo codeado por Yon y reprendido por Alon… Olba les dio un gesto de reprimenda a todos por sus comportamientos ante un gran caballero.

-Gracias Bedivere… Toto también está feliz de su elección- agrego jovial y nada cautivada por el encanto natural del amable hombre dándole fuertes palmadas que no lo movieron de su lugar.

Esos amables esmeraldas los miraron con orgullo y cierta edad como un anciano mirando a sus nietos que era imposible que la siguiente cuestión no se realizara -pero usted se ve más joven que Bhrol- aseguro Yon aun en comparación, había un rasgo juvenil en el enviado de Avalon.

Morgiana no evito afirmar en acuerdo -no mayor que Alibaba- afirmo con el ceño grave.

Ahora todos estaban en un círculo admirando muy de cercas ya con la confianza de rodear al jovial Bedivere que negaba con la cabeza ante sus acciones informales.

-Aunque el señor Lancelot es igual… no se ve mayor al primer príncipe- añadió Olba con especulación mirando al hombre de negro impasible ante el largo sermón que seguro Alibaba le estaba aplicando.

Una ligera gota de sudor bajo por su cien, la seriedad junto con la nostalgia plago el rostro del siempre educado Bedivere… Morgiana amplio sus ojos y no evito dar un gesto de reprimenda al entorno por haber molestado de alguna manera al siempre alegre hombre.

No por primera vez, el grupo pensó que Alibaba debía tener más cuidado con Morgiana… podía ser arrebatada de sus manos con facilidad por el agraciado caballero.

-Mi edad no es importante- dijo con suavidad el caballero, su tono bajo tan suave como el viento… dando una risa sin emoción en sus ojos esmeraldas -Los jóvenes como ustedes, tienen un largo camino- aclamo intentando desviar el tema.

-CHICOS- Alibaba grito desde su lugar con la alegría desbordante e ignorante del intercambio -la boda de Sindria estará celebrándose el día de mañana- anuncio cuando se acercó al grupo -quisiera ir- se quejó airada.

Bedivere no evito suspirar de alivio ante la salvación, luego dirigió su atención ante el neutral Lancelot cuyo rostro no delataba nada de lo que sea el adolescente debió de decirle… solo rio, muy en su interior bastante divertido y deseando que todo esto resulte.

Morgiana no evito detectar un ligero aroma a flores que la obligo a buscar en el entorno, negó para sí misma para ir con su amigo.

XXXXX

En la soledad de su habitación Kougyoku en túnicas para dormir no evito mirarse al espejo, sus rasgos carentes de la jovialidad mas solo una aceptación, su cabello desalineado en una cascada larga tan suave como se veía.

Paso sus dedos entre ellos en ausencia, el temblor de sus manos eran obvio y ella solo cerró sus ojos en lo cada vez más cercas que estaba la fecha de la ceremonia.

Koubun Ka estaba tan alejado de su presencia… ahora siempre acompañada por Yavanna o algún guardia de Avalon… era como si ya fuera parte de ellos, algo que la aterraba muy en el fondo.

No se había esforzado en tratar con Lancelot, no podía simplemente quedarse debajo de esos ojos oscuros penetrantes demasiado tiempo sin empezar a tener miedo… pero sería inevitable dentro de poco.

El sonar de la puerta, Hakuei se asomó con ese gesto maternal tan típico que antes detestaba… pero ahora le daba consuelo en sus días tan inciertos como su futuro.

-No te preocupes, él es un buen hombre- alentó como si supiera sus torturas, Hakuei solo se instaló detrás de ella para comenzar a cepillar con fraternidad.

Bajo los hombros, era un desgaste estar a la defensiva y miro de nuevo su reflejo tan neutral, había sido así desde que llego… desde que la idea se hundió en su mente… una voz muy pequeña le decía que siguiera el consejo de Alibaba y huyera, pero no podía… por su familia… por su reino este solo era un medio para un fin.

No era como si fuera el gordo del antiguo rey de Baldadd al que la habían prometido antes… ese fue su más ligero consuelo.

Pero recordar al apático hombre, no podía estar de acuerdo con su hermana.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Directo a los negocios… la celebración de Sindria junto con los planes de Kou.

Muy distintas Kougyoku y Bazett en cuanto a las nupcias.

Bueno solo son algunas tradiciones que encontre... no estan tal cuales son... pero bueno, segun Sindria esta inspirado en ciertas ciudades con esas tradiciones... y Kou igual.

La proxima vendran ceremonias junto con un enfrentamiento.

Neah20 fuera... alguien que no le gusta escribir romance.


	32. Chapter 32

Reyes 32

La calma de la noche con la luna iluminando el palacio principal de Kou, entre las habitaciones de la armada ubicadas en un área al norte de la enorme construcción Morgiana se despertó de golpe en la soledad.

Se sentó torpemente con su vestido deslizado mostrando su hombro con las cobijas enredadas entre sus piernas y torsos en esa enorme cama con dosel blanco, busco entre las sombras mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a los diferentes contornos.

Quieta algo adormilada hasta que miro cada rasgo de esa enorme sala a la que fue asignada como familiar de un aliado de Kou… Alibaba Saluja… enderezándose y bostezando la fanali comenzó a olfatear la brisa que entraba desde la ventana abierta.

Flores, frescas y pasto húmedo de algún jardín hermoso.

Era extraño, tenía tiempo en el lugar y sabia su habitación no estaba ubicada ni de cercas por algún jardín con suculentas plantas que trajeran tan penetrante aroma relajante.

Se puso de pie para acercarse al balcón, mirando el cielo despejado y algunas luces provenientes de los corredores a su alcance… nada que pudiera respaldar lo que su olfato detectaba… levanto su nariz tomando una función de rastreo empujado por su curiosidad.

¿Quizás eran flores para la boda? Pudo haber sido la respuesta, pero ya estaba saltando al barandal para detenerse a reflexionar de la simple solución para el misterio.

Además tenía la sensación que ya había detectado dicho olor durante su estancia en Kou.

Medito un poco con sus ojos enfocándose en el entorno desde esta nueva altura, sin dudar brinco al piso para caer con gracia felina al pasto.

El viento removió su cabello ahora carente de su particular peinado y con el vestido ondeándose libremente sin la faja que normalmente haría… sus pies descalzos removieron sus dedos a la tierra suave y húmeda de la madrugada.

Levanto de nuevo su nariz para comenzar a seguir el rastro del suculento aroma.

No se percató de la distancia que tomaba de su habitación, ni mucho menos cuando salió de los territorios del palacio hasta que llego a una parte abandonada entre casas de lujo que bordeaban el área noble de Kou.

Se detuvo en seco, siguió olfateando el aire para inclinar su cabeza en total confusión… busco en el entorno, donde un jardín algo descuidado se abría paso en un lote muy abandonado de alguna casa en ruinas.

El viento volvió fuerte y aquel aroma regreso con fuerza, mientras Morgiana trataba su cabello fuera de la cara vio una figura sentada en la piedra entre hierba alta iluminado por la hermosa luna dándole un aspecto de aparición que a cualquiera hubiera quitado el aliento… excepto para la pelirroja quien solo se tensó por tan repentina figura.

Túnicas ricas en las mejores telas en su mayoría blancas con adornos azules en su percha, pantalón oscuro con botas pesadas.

Uno de sus pies extendidos mientras el otro estaba doblado para ser utilizado como recargadera de una de sus manos, en la otra tenía un báculo muy complicado de maderas distintas con listones variados.

Aquel cabello tan largo cuya blancura opacaba la luz de la luna brillando de vez en cuando como arco iris… su rostro mostraba un sereno gesto mientras sus labios se extendían en una sonrisa cortes a su dirección con una presencia de edad completamente desconocida a través de sus ojos.

Una apariencia tan fresca, como un viento soplado en las praderas.

-Mi pequeña Leon rojo- su tono era suave casi místico extendiendo su mano en su dirección -ven pequeña, tu que has dado conmigo- alentó casi amistoso, como si la conociera de tiempo pero no entendiera de sufrimientos -ahora, ahora- sonrió jovialmente.

Morgiana quería replicar, exigir su identidad pero se sorprendió de solo acercarse obedientemente para aceptar esa alargada mano que apretó su agarre en su encuentro… ver el rostro sin edad tan cercas, como si pudiera verle el alma junto con su tortuoso pasado.

Pero no había entendimiento ni lastima… solo una apatía a sus emociones, como si un juguete estuviera siendo juzgado.

-No te preocupes… no te dañare… porque sabes ¡me gustas!- alego con ese tono despreocupado al envolver en sus largos brazos a la pequeña pelirroja -tenía mucho deseando este encuentro desde que te vi… - su tono estaba en su oído algo pensativo -aunque no recuerdo cuando ni donde- admitió con un suspiro al comenzar acariciar el cabello rojo -sabes eres muy perseverante, pequeña león… tan curiosa tu dedicación-

Morgiana solo podía ver la blancura de ese pecho, sentir las caricias a su cabello y el frotar de una nariz en su oreja con cierta tensión… recuerdos desagradables de su esclavitud ante tan invasivo acercamiento no dudaron en brotar -no te preocupes- le dijo calmante como si supiera sus torturas.

Tarareo una canción descuidada en esos segundos de silencios tan eternos para la inmóvil fanali.

-Eres tan distinta a todos ellos…- el parecía ajeno a tales incomodidades -pero tan similar en lealtad ciega- el tarareo para sí mismo apartándola para mirarla con esos asombrosos ojos -dedicada a tu rey- la tristeza parecía embargarlo.

La oscuridad de la noche era nada, el silencio sofocante de esa fresca madrugada conforme el extraño hombre parecía tratar de entenderla y fracasando en el intento.

La mano soltó el báculo para pasear por su mejilla -no comprendo a los humanos… o en tu caso a los mortales- admitió cansado pero un sabio brillo en sus ojos -pequeña león… tanto sufrimiento que obtuviste y aun así te has amarrado al camino de un súbdito- apretó el agarre en la barbilla para alzarla más cerca de su rostro sin edad, estudiándola con detenimiento.

Morgiana sintió su estómago caer ante esta observación.

Esos penetrantes ojos joviales la miraron directamente, los alientos enredándose en un pesado ambiente cargado de incertidumbre -Pequeña Leon…- negó con un suspiro como si supiera todo de ella pero no sabiendo como descifrarlo.

La fanali mantuvo inexpresiva con la mueca inmutable conforme ese hombre la media, acercándola un poco para ofrecerle una sonrisa desvergonzada en esa postura donde aún sentado parecía alzarse imponente.

-todo lo que hice y hare…- inclino su cabeza en misterioso comentario fuera de lugar en sus divagaciones, como si no hubiera comparado su lealtad como alguna forma de esclavitud -pero de lo contrario, no sería divertido ¿no?-

-Que hiciste- pregunto Morgiana encontrando su voz, el parecía sorprendido de verla replicar.

El hombre solo rio melodiosa a través del viento, la miro con cierto cariño como una pequeña cosa interesante -Nada de lo que me arrepienta- espeto casi jugando -Ahora uno de ellos tomara como esposa a una princesa… es algo lastimoso pero puedo predicar una fuerte relación- suspiro volviendo a abrazar a la pelirroja incierta -No te preocupes pequeña Leon… me gustas, así que como mi chica favorita ¿Por qué no vuelves?- se susurró íntimamente, apretando el abrazo.

Morgiana se levantó de golpe, desorientada en su habitación donde la mañana era muy visible desde su balcón… parpadeo confundida de tal sueño extraño cuyas imágenes parecían borrarse con el pasar del tiempo.

Pero había algo persistente en su corazón… la incertidumbre de un deseo de libertad… se sintió atrapada de alguna forma.

El rostro de Alibaba, su promesa de descifrar su declaración ¿ella en verdad quería eso? Suspiro agobiada reflexionando que no podía preocuparse por eso, tenía una agenda apretada para el dia entre estudios con Bedivere quien la convenció de alguna forma de educarse mientras estaban compartiendo tiempo… diligencias para la boda como apoyo moral para su amigo.

Cuando iba a pararse, se detuvo extrañada en la orilla de su cama, olfateo profundamente la brisa fresca que plagaba su entorno.

¿Flores? Sentía que algo se le olvidaba.

XXXXX

El mar se abría paso por toda la extensión de aquellos ventanales, los magos dispersos en los paneles mágicos para controlar el peso y la voluntad del aire con cierto aire maestro además de la capacidad de ser efectivo con poco magoi por las innovaciones en conjunto de goi.

Irene Smirnoff actual regente del reino de los magos miro con cierto aire orgulloso desde su ubicación el amplio mar en esa cabina con cierto aire de mando.

Sabia no podía permitirse la libertad de salir… no con todavía la transición de poder y algunos arreglos para el alzar de su patria… pero su vanidad impedía dejar su creación enteramente en manos de Reim, su socio en el novedoso transporte.

Podía enviar algún vocal para representarla como aliada de Avalon pero lo desecho aun cuando le dieron la opción.

No cuando ellos fueron enemigos, la guerra aún era una herida reciente que casi hizo imposible trabajar en conjunto… no con los magos llenos de odio… no con los goi mirándolos con desconfianza… si no fuera por la mediación de Fragga junto con Curufin hasta de ese Emiya y Myers, en ningún momento hubieran logrado que ese objeto se alzara por los cielos.

Fue duro en un inicio.

Casi rio amarga pensando en que había pasado tanto tiempo pero solo fueron meses… meses sometidos a un duro cambio, meses esperando que quizás Avalon les daría la espalda y los dejaría a merced de cualquier deseoso por sus tierras… por su gente para vender… pero esto nunca se cumplió.

Quizás no era solo orgullo por este artefacto volador lo que sentía y la orillo a no vacilar en esta invitación diplomatica… sino la prueba viviente que ese reino… que ese rey no los traicionaría.

-Rector Smirnoff- una voz cortes le hizo dar un respingo a la rubia, quien volteo mordaz a recibir al amable Muu Alexius acercándose con esa aura humilde que podía engañar a cualquiera.

Menos a los que una vez fueron víctima del cuerpo fanali.

-Que quieres, Comandante Alexius- mordió duramente, acomodándose su monóculo con un juicio en sus hermosos ojos incapaz de perdonar como lo hizo Myers.

El parecía divertido en sus ojos exóticos, solo se instaló a su lado como si fueran grandes amigos nada emocional a los daños que provocaron en la pasada guerra… esto solo ponía al borde a la desconfiada rectora quien alzo la barbilla en un intento por parecer más alta negándose a mirarlo a favor del amplio mar.

Como fanali mestizo no era tan desconectado como su aspecto jovial aparentaba de las emociones negativas, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo como aliados miembros de la alianza de Avalon para llevarse mejor… cerrar esa herida que provocaron por orgullo en el pasado -No estés tan tensa- alego divertido, dándole un gesto de bienvenida -¿Quién está a cargo de Magnostadt?- cuestiono interesado.

-No te interesa- espeto a la defensiva, bufando altiva.

Un suspiro de parte del hombre muy acostumbrado a estos desaires desde que empezó a ser común la asociación de Reim y Magnostadt, solo miro el amplio mar para volver su atención a la rubia mordaz -por favor, Rector Smirnoff- sonrió en disculpa -solo intento ser amigable- se excusó.

-Como si me importara- espeto irritada Irene, ajustándose de nuevo su monóculo con un apretar de sus manos en un rígido cruzar en el pecho.

Dejando desplomar sus amplios hombros, Muu medito su siguiente acción -es hermoso el mar ¿no es así? La primera vez que lo vi… pensé que era infinito- relato su vivencia, si no funcionaba quizás aplicaría la vieja confiable de hablar sobre el clima.

Sus labios se apretaron, sus ojos oscurecidos mirando al hombre pelirrojo con serio desdén -no vengas a discutir algo tonto conmigo- gruño encarándolo con un brillo oscuro -odio a la gente con suerte… Comandante Alexius- refunfuño.

Nada sorprendido por el arrebato -¿No somos todos personas con suerte?- arqueo divertido el fanali cruzando sus brazos muy paciente.

Bufo Irene, tenía que admitir que ese hombre era muy insistente pero se negaba a mirarlo más que para los negocios, pero ahí estaba… tratando de conversar y solo por la cortesía, no lo maldecía de aquí al infinito por su osadía -entonces odio a todos- se encogió de hombros sin dudar en su respuesta.

-A pesar de todo, yo no la odio… rector Smirnoff- alego con una sonrisa encantadora.

El sonrojo fue involuntario en Irene, solo lo fulmino con la mirada de una manera que quedara claro que no estaba alagada… a pesar que el hombre tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara -que nervio tiene, Comandante Alexius- alego acalorada.

Otra risa divertida haciendo eco en la cabina, provocando más maldiciones airadas de la irritada rector quien se asegurada de distanciarse un paso pero al parecer el otro anticipaba acortando la distancia.

"Se estaba divirtiendo con ella" pensó Irene con un chasquear de dientes.

-Es bueno ver que se llevan bien- una voz austera lleno el silencio del dúo, no tenían que voltear para ver la presencia en su típica ropa oscura instalarse con un cigarro en la boca y mirada hueca… Kiritsugu Emiya exhalo con calma.

-Es bueno verte ¿todo bien?- Muu paso su atención al recién llegado para alivio de Irene aunque esta se negó a abandonar el área, sintiendo como si daría la victoria.

La mueca era neutra en el austero mago de Avalon, cuyo rostro nunca delataba lo que pensaba… pero ahora, había algo que siempre expresaba sin miramientos… era un gesto de desagrado absoluto que con el tiempo de convivio ya sabían a quién era dirigido.

-¿Yunnan?- adivino divertido Alexius.

Como si fuera una maldición, aquellos ojos oscuros solo aumentaron en una desolada ira como única revalidación.

-¿Es tanto tu desagrado por su magi?- cuestiono Irene asomándose en su lugar, se percató de los rígidos comportamientos entre ambos pero hasta el momento parecía que podía confirmarlo con la silenciosa confirmación.

-¿Seguro no podemos lanzarlo desde esta altura?- pregunto Kiritsugu muy seriamente, como si no hablara de matar a un magi ante todos -seria divertirlo verlo ahogarse- levanto su boca en una burla, seguro imaginándose la escena.

-Es un mago… simplemente volaría- Irene contesto de una manera académica nada afectada por la aparente planeación de asesinato -su borg es de primera calidad- agrego como tardía ocurrencia.

-Estoy seguro que el Rector Smirnoff puede ayudar- confabulo con facilidad Muu Alexius, Irene le lanzo un desplante por sugerirla pero Emiya parecía considerarlo como un hecho.

Una sonrisa forzada de los que controlaban en esa sala de paneles, aquellos que fingieron desde el principio no ver intercambios entre el rector y el comandante… ahora parecían más reacios a reconocer la presencia conspiradora que parecía alzarse para desaparecer a un importante magi entre ese grupo de figuras de autoridad… menos que el propio mago de Avalon deseara el mal para su magi.

-¿En serio?- la voz jovial de Yunnan lleno el camarote, tan lastimoso como un animal a punto de morir… desde el marco de ese pasillo cubierto de acero y madera se alzaba con aire acusador entre toda su pereza.

Emiya volteo como si meditara algo -bueno, estoy seguro nadie te extrañara- alego encogiéndose de hombros ante la risa divertida de Muu y el brillo intrigante de Irene -también es una motivación para que la alianza de la mesa redonda se fortalezca… así que muere como un mártir- ordeno con su tono formal, ni siquiera un atisbo de sarcasmo o broma.

Ese rostro sin edad del magi viajero se llenó de un puchero dolido -no pueden hacerme eso- lloro encogiéndose detrás de su baculo -no quiero ser un mártir- alego casi recordando algo del pasado, aun a pesar de esto… Emiya estaba lejos de tener consideración.

-Piénsalo- Kiritsugu agrego dejando la carcajada de Muu al aire junto con el resoplido del rector a sus espaldas.

-Scheherezade ni Aladdin lo permitirán-se adentró al camarote en su estela los susodichos arquearon la ceja al sentirse invocados al azar -no me dejaran morir a manos de un desconsiderado como Emiya ¿verdad?- pregunto implorante en sus ojos de cachorro.

Aladdin forzó una sonrisa en su gesto adivinando por las miradas que era otra de esas discusiones entre su mentor Kiri y el magi viajero -¿no?- contesto incierto aunque viajo directo hacia el mago de Avalon.

Por su parte Scheherezade siendo la que lidiaba normalmente con estas riñas, no le pareció extraño que Yunnan tuviera la audacia de abrazarla como su única esperanza de consuelo o alianza contra el "Mal"

-Tú no me traicionaras, ¿verdad? Como aliados más antiguos… como reliquias del mundo- espeto no sin burla, más bien como una afirmación universal de que esto era serio… que su amistad iba contra viento y marea… le divirtió como ofendió en cantidades iguales, después de todo como mujer ¿Quién no se molestaría que le indicaran su tiempo largo de vida?

Muu Alexius salto a la defensa de su señora, tratando de apartar a un Yunnan que parecía lapa… el resto de la cabina solo suspiro, prefiriendo… de nuevo… ignorar el extraño intercambio entre sus líderes a quienes escoltaban a un evento diplomático sin precedentes.

Se quedó aparte Irene quien presenciaba una discusión en toda la regla entre Muu y Yunnan por algo del espacio personal aunque el segundo alegaba que eran hermanos… que eso no existía entre ellos… luego Emiya platicando con Aladdin después del tiempo sin verse en su propio mundo como si el primero no hubiera dicho abiertamente sus deseos de eliminar al viajero rubio.

Smirnoff no evito sonreír, aun en la amargura de su pasado… de su odio a los goi… de su desconfianza a la protección de Avalon, el mundo seguía avanzando y ella… ella estaba ahí para observarlo, en nombre del rector Mogamett.

El mundo está cambiando, era un hecho.

-Pronto divisaremos Sindria- alego uno de los magos con soltura interrumpiendo con un ligero temblor al ser observado por todos los líderes.

Entonces la rector no evito tensarse, Sindria era un reino que tenía mucho sin visitar… fue desde "ese" incidente y que decir de la señorita Yamuraiha… por esto Myers prefirió no venir a pesar que Emiya estaba presente.

"Solo prepárate mentalmente" se convenció Irene.

XXXXX

El día maravilloso iluminaba una ciudad de fiesta donde se respiraba la tensión junto con los preparativos finales, la calle principal que dirige hasta el gran palacio eran adornados con múltiples listones y flores dispersas con diligencia ante ordenes de Pisti.

El mercado, puerto, invernadero y hasta la casa mercantil trabajaran medio día para tomarse el resto de la tarde en promesa de un festival que se alargara, no es que nadie se quejara pero al parecer todo será de lo más prestigioso.

Los guardias alegres y civiles intrépidos no evitaron pensar en la imagen del balcón, quizás siendo envalentonados por la suave luz que emitían juntos que alentaba con fuerza los rumores… su rey quería impresionar al Rey Arturo, era seguro.

Los negocios comenzaron a cerrar, pronto la calle principal esperaba expectante entre intercambios al comparar el festival de la cosecha "Mahrajan" con el evento diplomático que vendría del matrimonio entre el general Jafar y la representante Bazett Fragga de Avalon (cuyos cuchicheos dicen que es maga).

La tradición se estaba llevando en toda la regla en las vestimentas de cada civil, comerciante y visitante alentados por la ceremonia pronto a ser.

Los hombres en túnicas bordadas en dorado enteramente blancas, fajas o chalecos en verde y algunos portaban con orgullo turbantes adornados con joyas… las mujeres con sus faldas o vestidos completos ya sea en rosa o verde con bordados dorados o rojos sus cabellos con flores silvestres de la región y maquillaje ligero con ostentosas arracadas.

Se miraron alagados unos a otros, mientras los generales hacían el último recorrido de inspección felicitando a los comerciantes o civiles que estuvieron involucrados en tan lustroso trabajo.

La costumbre seria que la novio desfilara desde su casa hasta la de la novia, pero siendo que la última era la foránea y por ciertos arreglos sociales… esta vez seria desde el gran barco de Avalon donde la festejada aguardaba desde la primera hora de la mañana.

Faltaba una hora para el evento con todos fueras de sus casas, durante la espera se percataron de un artefacto volador ingresando a territorio de Sindria, para aterrizar en el gran palacio… susurros alarmados entre los civiles esperando lo peor, pero fue descartado por los guardias que pasaron la voz que solo era un medio de transporte prototipo donde habían llegado los invitados de la alianza de Avalon junto con los magis.

Además con la nueva barrera sería imposible que los enemigos tuvieran la facilidad de ingreso.

Cuando el momento llego, la tarde calentaba la hermosa ciudad sureña en todo su esplendor… la tradición es que caros lustrosos pasaban no solo como anuncio sino para recibir dotes de las personas que desean un feliz futuro a la pareja.

Los guardias de Avalon en sus trajes elegantes eran arrastrados principalmente por un Feanor altivo, Melkor orgulloso junto con otros guardias y tripulantes ya que eran insuficientes con solo uno… pues cada civil, visitante y comerciante comenzaron a abarrotar algunos con grandes cajas o simples flores o cartas de deseos u consejos.

Fue al final de la calle que el silencio llego cardiaco como único aviso del objetivo principal, en la gracia absoluta el rey Arturo de Avalon en su lustre vestido extranjero comenzó la caminata con la novia sujeta de su brazo… al carecer de padre… algo irregular pero no estaban por quejarse.

El rey ahora portaba una corona pesada, con una capa envolviéndola a pesar del calor… sus adorables ojos esmeraldas eran pozos profundos de una emoción incierta y con su rostro sin edad de aspecto suave firme ante todas las miradas.

Luego la novia, cuyo vestido era el tradicional para Sindria… con dibujos en el vuelo de la falda de hojas lustrosas en verde que parecían arrastrarse desde la parte baja hasta desaparecer por encima de la cintura dejando el pecho en blanco por completo, una túnica verde esmeralda de manga acampanada la cubría con el dorado bordado en sus orillas y una faja apretando el conjunto.

Bazett Fragga había llegado con un aspecto sobrio pero hermoso, sin embargo ahora… a pesar del corto cabello se había arreglado lo suficiente para que solo un fleco cayera de su lado derecho mientras el resto se mantenía por una lustrosa corona dorada.

En su rostro el maquillaje junto con las pesadas arracadas le realzaban ese aspecto aristocrático que sabían no contaban en ninguna parte del mundo con excepción de Avalon.

Más de un hombre fue empujado para que cerraran la boca, Sharrkan parecía a punto de asfixiarse cuando la vio por primera vez y muchos aun mujeres pensaron en lo afortunado que sería Jafar en haber conseguido tal pareja.

Cuando pasaban la gente se reunía a seguirlas con música de acompañamiento en anuncio de la novia.

El sendero fue llenándose, la gente no dejaba de admirar como el marco del gran palacio fue visible a sus ojos… altivo, poderoso y lleno de flores tan hermosas aun fuera de temporada de algunas.

Drakon, Hinahoho, Yamuraiha y Pisti aguardaban recibiéndolas con el cuidado debido y la profesionalidad a flote de manera profesional… como generales recibiendo a Sharrkan y Spartos quienes fueron la costa asignada para el dúo de mujeres de Avalon.

El grupo de civiles miraron con cierto aire agobiado cuando fueron guiados a la carpa fuera de la locación donde se llevaría el intercambio de los novios en un evento más privado con solo testigos las alianzas involucradas.

XXXXX

Sinbad salió con cierto aire astuto de su habitación con sus túnicas de gala y joyas recién pulidas, el pasillo estaba por completo vacío al igual que la propia torre… la servidumbre fue enfocada por completo a dar servicio en el jardín donde el evento privado estaba por iniciar además de ser dividido para atender la carpa para el resto de los civiles de la isla.

El recorrido fue alargado con el propósito de tratar de anivelar sus emociones… a pesar de haber pasado el día con Arturo, fue el más cansado de su vida… era más exigente que Jafar y no aceptaba más que la perfección en reportes, visitas y observaciones durante su día laboral juntos.

La voz en su interior, David estaba muy silencioso y no le molestaba… después de todo, aun cuando no fue el día que hubiera esperado con su interés… fue un avance en lo que predecía se desarrollara para el futuro.

Se enderezo con su actitud descuidada cuando fue notable la cercanía al área asignada para la boda formal, sonrió a lo grande percatándose del asombroso arreglo del jardín principal del palacio con mesas bajas dispersas… suaves telas verdes o doradas adornando las superficies con algunos cojines ricos sirviendo como asientos.

Las personas ya estaban en sus grupos sociales, sus propios aliados lo recibieron con felicitaciones y deseos propios para que este arreglo fuera fructífero.

Muu Alexius era tan dolorosamente visible al lado de una irritada Irene Smirnoff a quien saludo jovial notando como ambos se tensaban… también Yunnan discutiendo con Emiya mientras Scheherezade y Aladdin estaban tratando de controlarlos, algo que no se molestó en acercarse Sinbad sintiendo que ni siquiera quería saber el tema de discusión.

Su actuación no titubeo pero llego al punto deseado, ahí parado en uno de los pilares Jafar aguardaba en su vestimenta de lujo con una expresión sombría -vamos, el novio debe conocer a su novia- alardeo para ser escuchado por el resto -no puedes hacerla esperar ¡seguro se ve asombrosa!- alentó dando palmadas al hombro del más joven.

Jafar sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio, muy consciente del acero en los dorados ojos de su rey muy bien escondido… su deber era bien claro delante de sus ojos aun cuando su estómago se apretaba… con esto puso sus puños delante con una ligera inclinación -por Sindria… por mi rey- silbo para ser escuchado por ellos solamente, aprovechando la distracción de los aliados presentes en el evento privado.

Sinbad miro a su segundo al mando con una expresión sombría para sonreírle ligeramente -vamos Jafar, es hora de iniciar con esto- aseguro como si no estuviera planeando nada, como si ninguna de sus piezas temblaran en el tablero que acababa de armar.

Para el rey de los mares quien desfilo por el corredor principal escoltando a Jafar como único aviso del inicio por fin del esperado intercambio, guiando al novio con soltura y un aire dominante… ignorando esa voz de culpa al orillar a su segundo al mando a servir de sacrificio.

"Pero el amor puede venir con el tiempo" se consoló falsamente, mandando dichas molestias al fondo de su mente.

Sinbad no evito deleitarse en ese altar donde la novia aguardaba al fondo de la sala… cojines, telas y tapices en los colores de Sindria en combinación con Avalon eran el fondo de dicha área, que decir de los regalos aguardando a los costados múltiples y ostentosos.

Una hermosa Bazett Fragga aguardaba sentada tan elegante como siempre y a su lado… el rey Arturo les dio una inclinación de reconocimiento.

Era el inicio… como lo fue con el médium… con la cumbre… David apoyaba la noción y aun cuando Merlín no respaldaba del todo la presencia del rey ortodoxo, no replico… no cuando era su deseo remediar su error en el pasado.

Los planes… para quitar la corona de Avalon… Unificar el mundo… estaba en marcha y esa sonrisa educada de Arturo, que provocaba el brincar en el corazón de Sinbad ni siquiera sospechaba lo que pronto traería el absoluto cambio en su vida.

XXXXX

Imperio Kou.

Una figura descansaba en la punta de esa torre del palacio principal, tan inocente en su postura como si fuera alguien deseado y no un invasor en toda la regla de esas tierras del norte.

Pero merlín poco le importaba las fronteras, era alguien ajeno a molestias mundanas al igual que alguien que no entendía enteramente a la humanidad… aunque los amara.

Tenía prioridades en su mente incierta, inclino su cabeza con el tintinar de sus arracadas ocultas por la melena plateada reflejando el arcoíris… apretando el brazo entorno a su báculo miro ausente la hermosa ciudad a sus pies en ese nuevo atardecer.

No solo era que en ese momento, en Sindria los inicios de ese plan estarían dando otro paso… sino lo descuidado de ser descubierto por la pequeña león rojo, seguro estaba más preocupado por Lancelot y Bedivere que olvido de la astucia oculta en esa niña.

Pero era verdad todo lo que dijo, había esperado topársela… a ella… y al hijo de Salomon -Conozco a un Salomon y es tan distinto… uno de otro… aun el propio David- alego reflexivo, siendo muy consciente de esos grandes caster de regreso a casa.

Luego ese modesto rey ¿Alibaba? Bueno no parecía interesante a sus ojos aun cuando Sinbad le tenía cierto respeto… no lo subestimaba, es solo que bueno… no le agrada.

Miro sus manos unos segundos, recordaba la calidez de Morgiana entre sus brazos, esa mirada aguda en peculiar rojo le trajo un lejano recuerdo de otra cierta niña… pero a ella no le dio ese gesto íntimo… nunca se lo permitió por su deber.

El no esperaba sus propias acciones pero se encogió en desinterés por su curiosidad al pequeño león rojo… solo sonrió con cariño esperando en el futuro no tener que desaparecer como un sueño ante ella.

Merlín suspiro al ponerse de pie en un salto.

Para nadie en el palacio parecía darse cuenta de nada, aun los agudos caballeros de Avalon eran ajenos a cierto intercambio dentro de esas paredes menos de la presencia de merlín quien sonrió en anticipación al alzar el vuelo como una pluma al viento.

Se dejó caer en el filo de un balcón, mirando el interior con una sonrisa divertida -así que por fin estas aquí… la estaba esperando- dio otro salto para aterrizar con gracia en el interior imponiéndose a la figura en el suelo quien le dio una mirada de odio.

Hakuei sudando quiso corregir su gesto a uno de incertidumbre, pero esos ojos de ese mago le dejaron en claro que era tarde para tratar de fingir.

Merlín se burló -¿creías que me habías engañado?- pregunto curioso -nadie puede engañarme… no a mi… - levanto su bastón amenazante pero su rostro no mostro hostilidad, solo una grata sonrisa -bienvenida… señorita Arba-

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno uno más o menos largo.

Viene el evento de Kou junto con Lancelot y Kougyoku

¿Será tan genial como este? Bueno no sé, fue un capítulo difícil de escribir.

Hakuryuu tuvo su épica lucha contra Arba pero no lo pase… era ese el motivo principal del acecho de merlín a Kou… esperaba su aparición ¿Qué le hizo? Bueno quien sabe… en un futuro lo sabremos.

Morgiana… bueno tuvo buenos sentidos aunque termino con una idea que le cuestiona sus lealtades, aun cuando no recuerda el "sueño"


	33. Chapter 33

Reyes 33

Bajo el sol inclemente, encima de una gran roca en medio de la nada… Hakuryuu Ren observaba el entorno de forma vacía.

La ropa tradicional que frecuenta remplazada por una sencilla bata donde los vendajes sobresalían de su reciente enfrentamiento, para el joven príncipe la idea de eliminar a su madre le levanto algún tipo de carga, sin embargo… también lo dejo con un amargo sabor de boca.

Había algo en su interior que le gritaba que esa no era victoria.

La encontraron en mal estado… aun así no mostro un atisbo de piedad ante esos ojos engañosos, esa voz que trato de convencerlo de ceder… trato de matarla de manera fácil, algo que Judal estaba bastante decepcionado… pero la bruja se defendió, les dio guerra y fue un infierno asegurar su muerte.

Llegando a ese punto solitario, donde disfrutaba de este tiempo para meditar su siguiente paso a realizar… pues aunque su objetivo principal se hubiera cumplido, todavía tenía que reformar el imperio Kou para asegurarse que no quedara nada de su madre, aun cuando según los rumores Koumei estaba realizando un buen trabajo.

-Pero es la sombra de Kouen- espeto para sí mismo convenciéndose que el primer príncipe no era de confianza aun cuando cedió el trono.

Hizo un sonido reflexivo y un tanto fastidiado, tomándose el cabello entre sus manos -es lo correcto ¿no?- dudo un poco, después de todo el rey Sinbad lo respaldaba y tomar el trono sería una forma de mostrar respeto a sus hermanos y padre fallecido ¿no?

-Tener que caminar tan lejos, que aburrido- una voz divertida aterrizaba a su lado, Judal le dio un gesto apreciativo con la chispa de malicia entre sus ojos.

Un suspiro dolido, sabiendo que su tiempo de soledad había terminado -¿el resto?- cuestiono con desinterés.

-Preparándose- se encogió de hombros ajeno Judal, muy desinteresado de esos reclutas que actualmente son familiares y seguidores de Hakuryuu.

El joven príncipe se mantuvo en silencio, nuevamente en sus divagaciones junto con dudas o planes a continuar, el momento que Sinbad les sugirió esperar ya estaba por cumplirse y pronto tendrían que marchar a Baldadd que sería su centro de operaciones para el golpe de estado.

El malicioso magi arqueo la ceja, volteando los ojos -no pareces muy convencido del siguiente paso- advirtió con un silbido cantarín.

Hakuryuu se encogió de hombros -es solo que Avalon… es una fuerza impredecible- mintió con facilidad, aun cuando sus dudas fuera sobre ir en contra de su familia que cualquier intervención del justo reino… aceptaba que también tenía cierto temor a la desaprobación del amable rey.

Después de aquella reunión, no evitaba pensar en el porte sereno y esos maravillosos ojos esmeraldas… si su madre tan solo lo hubiera visto de esa manera.

Un bufido incrédulo del magi oscuro, flotando por encima de su candidato a rey -en verdad que eres un mal mentiroso… pero supongo que te creeré- alego neutral -Avalon no se meterá… no cuando su "neutralidad" este en juego- aterrizo con gracia delante -además si llegara a ser el caso ¿no sería divertido una vez por todas ver sus capacidades?- extendió las manos deseoso.

El propio Judal tenía cuentas pendientes con los magos de ese reino, después de la humillación que le hicieron pasar durante su cumbre… esperaba que por encima de ese estado "neutral" Avalon ingresara con todas sus fuerzas a su planeada guerra civil, dando los motivos para atacarlo sin contenerse.

Aunque sabía, era mucho pedir.

Hakuryuu se mantuvo callado mirando a su magi con ese brillo en sus ojos, era fácil adivinar que estaba imaginando escenarios donde una gran guerra estaría llevándose acabo… suspiro dejando ir todas sus dudas, era su decisión y con esto en mente se puso de pie.

-Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo- empujo a Judal con facilidad, provocando un sinfín de quejas airadas por su agresividad repentina.

XXXXX

La mañana amaneció clara y brillante para el imperio kou, la servidumbre estaba en total pánico corriendo de un lado a otro en preparativos finales para el gran evento que se llevara a cabo dentro de unas horas.

La emoción reinaba entre los madrugadores ansiosos, los panaderos se preparaban para el festín a surtir junto con los otros cocineros que ya hablaban extasiados

En los aposentos lujosos de la princesa Kougyoku, una emoción sombría parecía aumentar exponencialmente conforme la mañana saludaba al resto del palacio.

En la gran cama de dosel rojo, la joven con su bata de dormir dorada y su suave cabello en cascada rodeando su posición sentada, sus manos en su regazo cubierto por las cobijas viendo en dirección a su gran ventana sin algún brillo en sus ojos, desde la madrugada estaba despierta al no conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Su mente estaba saturada, sus temores parecían aumentar conforme la mañana entraba en todo su esplendor por la ventana… aquel gesto vacío en el suave rostro de Kougyoku se fue torciendo en desesperación y aquella tranquilidad que tanto esforzó en mostrar al entorno no parecía componerse.

-Esto es fácil… esto es fácil- trato de consolarse como siempre lo hacía, era su responsabilidad había estado dispuesta en aquel trato con Baldadd sin embargo no se sentía tan segura… a estas alturas de su vida, una donde tenía amigos y un amplio mundo por delante… no quería este matrimonio, no quería a su prometido.

Pero también le tenía miedo, podía visualizar la mirada enloquecida que ese hombre mostro durante el incidente del médium, cuando ese casco se rompió.

-Es por el bien del imperio- repitió en voz alta encogiéndose en su lugar, colocando su rostro entre sus rodillas y oscureciendo toda su visión -Es por el imperio… nada saldrá mal… solo será…- se atraganto en su último consuelo al escuchar el sonar de la puerta de aviso de la servidumbre.

Miro en pánico su habitación para caer en la puerta que seguía llamándola para abrir, no estaba lista, trato de recomponerse -soy un general… soy la séptima princesa de Kou… soy un noble- se regañó airada, pero la mortificación en sus ojos delataban lo poco que estaba funcionando.

Pero salió de la cama con toda la nobleza que reunió, cerro sus ojos para endurecer su gesto -En un segundo- llamo con su voz para sorpresa estable, enderezándose donde estaba sin miradas a su lecho, vacío sus emociones con el mismo mantra "por el imperio" que ha usado tantas veces.

Sus ojos ahora presuntuosos le daban la fortaleza en su andar, la joven princesa en la gracia sencilla camino hasta la puerta con la firme decisión de abrir e iniciar el principio del fin… pero fue cuando su mano estaba en la manija que se congelo.

Era un gruñido fantasma en su mente, el recuerdo de como los gigantes oscuros eran nada bajo su poder y el destrozo con solo un agitar de esa espada pesada… luego sus ojos, tan maliciosos y esa sonrisa dientuda peligrosa.

-Puede romperme… él puede romperme- era un golpe que le obligó al suelo, olfateando y tratando de retener el picor de sus ojos por el mero recuerdo de las posibilidades de que perdiera el juicio en alguno de sus días en el lecho compartido.

La servidumbre se escuchaba preocupada llamándola, pero sus oídos estaban sordos avergonzada de su posición cuando tan fácil había sido en el pasado… pero en el pasado… no era alguien de la magnitud de Lancelot del lago.

Debería estar contenta de amarrar a alguien como ese hombre, pero en su corazón había precaución y temor que solo parecían crecer ante su imaginación alentada por escenas violentas -no… no llores… no llores- trato de calmarse maldiciendo airadamente su debilidad.

La habitación era silenciosa conforme el tiempo pasaba, la servidumbre se rindió pero Kougyoku aún mantenía la mano firme en la manija, con sus ojos cerrados en un desastre emocional que parecía derramarse ante el fracturar de su porte de acero que había armado duramente desde que la decisión fue tomada.

Alibaba le había dado tantos ánimos y ella, estaba ahí temblando como una hoja.

Estaba tan sumida en sus mortificaciones que no se percató como alguien aterrizaba en el afeitar de su ventana abierta, esta figura se abrió paso al aposento con una sencillez parándose debajo del marco en un rápido barrido hasta percatarse de la figura encogida en la puerta.

-Perdone mi intromisión, princesa Kougyoku- era suave su llamado, tan elegante en su tono pero congelo a la dueña de la habitación en su lugar con más firmeza, tensando sus hombros al identificarlo.

Kougyoku aun en su petrificada posición, palideció no solo de vergüenza sino de ira y escandalo ¡que hacia el novio el día de la boda en la habitación de la novia! ¡Y ella en esos trapos! Pero no se movió, no cuando esos suaves pasos resonaron en el silencio ensordecedor sintiendo sin necesidad de ver como se alzaba por encima de ella.

Lancelot no mostro conflicto alguno en su rostro sereno, su vestimenta eran sus túnicas regulares de Avalon y lo único que faltaba era su buena espada para completar su porte de caballero, se inclinó al acercarse -lamento invadir sus aposentos, no era mi intención Princesa- repitió en la misma serenidad tan cercas.

¡Que hacia aquí! Quería gritarle, apartarlo, sacarlo y correrlo pero no tenía el valor… no cuando se acordó de cómo lo evito durante esos días… menos que al voltear su mirada fuera la enloquecida que prometía sangre ajena.

Un suave suspiro del hombre tan audible en el silencio pesado, se escuchaba el mover de telas y la princesa adivino que tomo asiento a sus espaldas ¡Descarado! -Fue mi imprudencia de vagar cerca de su residencia, pero escuche de la servidumbre que está encerrada- la neutralidad en su voz no vacilo -¿se encuentra bien?- cuestiono.

Kougyoku quien había estado viendo el piso todo este tiempo en sus divagaciones, cerro sus ojos con fuerza no conteniendo el temblor ante la vergüenza de su actual posición, era una princesa orgullosa dueña de un contenedor de metal… ahí en el piso de rodillas, siendo la fuente de rumores seguro patéticos entre la servidumbre y sin duda llegaran a sus hermanos.

El miedo iba palideciendo ante la idea de defraudar a su familia.

-Estoy bien- se sorprendió a escucharse sin vacilar, tratando de enderezarse en ese lugar en el suelo jugueteando con la alfombra debajo de sus dedos.

Podía sentir su mirada oscura, vacía tan penetrante a su espalda… pero Kougyoku tan obstinada que se caracteriza se negó a voltearse para enfrentarlo, aun cuando tenía un conflicto por dar este desaire a su futuro marido ¡uno que podía matarla! Era como ceder el beneficio de que la viera con ese rostro mortificado, débil y patético que seguro expresaba.

Un silencio cayo tan pesado, la joven princesa se estaba cansando de esto pero de nuevo, no quería enfrentar al novio.

Sin embargo fue roto de nuevo por la voz grave de su prometido -No prometo amarla, Princesa Kougyoku- fue repentino, duro y carente de tacto… sentir como si un balde de agua helada le fuera echado directo en la cabeza.

Era duro escucharlo, no es que ella hubiera esperado amor en ese tipo de tratados pero aun en un rincón oscuro de su corazón… ese que sabía duramente que era su destino desposarse… al parecer había tenido esperanza.

Pero el hombre continuo ajeno a esta dura realidad que provoca su sinceridad -pero prometo dedicarle mi vida, mi tiempo y mi protección… porque aun a pesar de carecer de amor… usted será mi consorte y madre de mis hijos-

¡HIJOS! escandalizada volteo para enfrentarlo, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse por mortificación pero el hombre en si tenía un rostro serio, era una promesa que en su joven vida hubiera esperado recibir menos con esa seriedad (o después del desaire del amor).

Luego miro los rasgos de Lancelot, tan cerca como estaban podía ver esa belleza que refleja, que sabe le pertenece y esa gracia que lo hace un hombre popular entre mujeres… era tan maduro… Kougyoku sintió enrojecer duramente, bajando la mirada a la alfombra y cubriendo su rostro con la manga de su bata.

Después de todo estaba más dedicada a perseguir a Bedivere que a Lancelot como para percatarse de dicha perfección.

-Gracias- Kougyoku levanto el rostro de nuevo, coincidiendo con la mirada oscura -gracias por ofrecerse Princesa… por dar este paso valiente para que nuestros reinos se establezcan- esa mano masculina se alzó para establecerse en la mejilla de una acalorada joven -y a cambio, reafirmo mi promesa de protegerla… a usted-

Amplio sus ojos conmovida -yo le temo- admitió suavemente, mirando la alfombra que seguro ya se sabía de memoria después de esto.

-Pero no debes temer más- aseguro el caballero con tranquilidad retirando su mano pero esta fue sujeta por las suaves de la princesa, cuyo gesto estaba más decidido y estable de lo que aparentaba hace unos momentos.

-Fue una vergüenza ese temor… me arrepiento de estas emociones- Kougyoku tomo el valor para expresarse, secretamente sorprendida que las manos masculinas… esas capaces de blindarse y romper rocas… fueran tan suaves -soy una tonta al dejarme influir por mis miedos… esto es por nuestras casas… mi señor… también por mis hermanos- afirmo diplomática con un brillo feroz en sus ojos.

Lancelot no dijo nada, no era nadie emocional ni siquiera versado con el género femenino aun cuando su fama fuera de otra manera, pero tuvo que admitir respeto la postura de la jovencita que parecía valiente a lo que venía… o como dijo en un inicio, a su miedo a el mismo (no admitía que una parte profunda de el mismo se estremeció al saber que le tenía miedo).

-pero a comparación de usted, mi señor… guardo la esperanza de este matrimonio- quizás era una mentira, pero pensándolo mejor este era su futuro, lo mínimo que debía hacer era tratar de tener mejores expectativas -no prometo amor igual que usted pero si dedicación- afirmo más confiada.

Una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa de Lancelot fue visible al ponerse de pie extendiendo su mano para la dama -sería un honor- admitió al momento las puertas sonaban, Hakuei llamaba al otro lado.

XXXXX

El dirigible era asombroso, la suavidad del viaje agradable y sorprendentemente cruzando a velocidades que ningún barco pudiera comparar.

Aun con la sala de control contaba con varios compartimientos aunque pequeños estaban enfocados para viajeros de primera clase, como transporte de la alianza de la mesa redonda… seguro era cuestión de tiempo que este medio de transporte fuera de conocimiento público, más al ser utilizado en las ceremonias con tantos individuos de poder político como testigos.

Desde una de esas habitaciones, con solo una cama amplia y sencilla con muebles escasos pero de primera calidad… Jafar meditaba desde su lecho su actual ubicación, enfocado en el techo admiraba la estrategia de comercialización, Avalon tenía una fuerte campaña en el futuro y es seguro que fomentaba el trabajo en equipo entre goi y magos.

Suspiro y cerro sus ojos apagando un poco su cerebro estratégico comercial, acepto el viaje como parte del inicio de su nueva vida rumbo a Kou… no esperaba tener amplias despedidas de Sindria, pero aun con solo unos días los extrañaba.

Hizo un gesto en blanco ante las promesas de Sinbad de enviar "todos" los regalos que faltaron de acomodar (esos que mandaron los líderes de la alianza de los siete mares) junto con el resto de sus pertenencias.

Abandono el pensamiento, sentándose con facilidad percatándose de las sombras reflejándose por la luz que podía pasar por la ventana circular, el antes asesino se despeino un poco y se limpió los ojos para bostezar en absoluto estiramiento… miro al lado suyo, la figura le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-Buen día- saludo ligeramente, la cortesía en su tono sería algo difícil de quitar y también esas ganas de saltar de la cama al tener a un invasor en ella.

No era invasor, era su esposa… se corrigió mentalmente Jafar nada acostumbrado a compartir el lecho, seguro tenía su experiencia al convivir con gente libertina de la calidad de Sinbad y Sharrkan pero esta experiencia… era muy nueva como para superarlo fácilmente.

Bazett se sentó suavemente… era una expresión tan calmada ajena a la siempre neutral que muestra fuera… para el antes asesino quien la odiaba desde el corazón, admitió que se sentía un poco conmovido que le mostrara confianza de esa manera.

Después de todo, como matrimonio debían ceder algunas libertades de ambas partes (según le sugirió Drakon exhaustivamente).

Ella lo miro con esos ojos peculiares al parecer todavía adormilada -Buen día- respondió después de un bostezo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- cuestiono Jafar recargándose entre las almohadas, tratando de distraerse en cualquier cosa menos en la suave piel tan visible de esos delicados hombros "has visto más en Sindria" se regañó por su mojigatez pero también se corregía "esa de ahí era tu rival" por lo cual era válido su vergüenza ¿verdad?

Bazett lo miro aburrido, el silencio se extendió un poco más -¿te molesta algo?- cuestiono -o quizás estas un poco confundido por lo de anoche- parpadeo natural -si quieres te…-

-No hablaremos de eso- corto Jafar con un suspiro -en serio mujer, no puedes siquiera dejar de recordarlo- se sonrojo duramente mirando por encima de la cabeza rojiza.

Una risa divertida de la master, negándose a darle importancia a algo tan natural pero le dedico una mirada que sabía demostraba todo lo que pensaba… Jafar solo trago -¿deseas entrenar?- cuestiono permitiéndole que se relajara.

-Por supuesto- alego con un aire retador el antes asesino, algo aliviado por cambiar el tema escandaloso… aunque seguro dejaría a Sinbad y Sharrkan sorprendidos, pero no pensaría en cosas innecesarias durante el día… eso era para la noche por muy distinto que pensaran sus liberales amigos.

-El día de hoy llegaremos a Kou- Bazett agrego de la nada recibiendo una simple confirmación.

Comenzaron a ponerse de pie para alistarse en el inicio de esa ligera rutina que instalaron desde que iniciaron el viaje (o su matrimonio).

Jafar aceptaba que por lo menos tenían algo en común y esto era la dedicación a sus entrenamientos, que para su sorpresa descubrirla como un especialista de lucha mano a mano capaz de rivalizar con un fanali le pillaron (también le dolió, sus costillas fueron rotas por uno de sus descuidos).

Después pasarían a limpiarse, desayunar en completo silencio o en ocasiones conversando de algún asunto al azar… seguida de horas en la biblioteca leyendo para concluir en una visita a la sala de controles donde se encontraría al resto de la alianza para cenar.

Al principio fue muy incómodo esto último, pues a comparación de Sindria se respiraba un aire solemne… aun Aladdin parecía tan compuesto que le orgullecía su madures.

Después fue viendo otros aspectos que seguro nadie era capaz de presenciar (a excepción de las constantes discusiones de Yunnan contra el mago oscuro de Avalon).

La serenidad del rey Arturo cuyo pasatiempo era sentarse a apreciar el mar con la constante presencia de Muu, Feanor, Yunnan o Aladdin, el último le sorprendió que la tratara como hermana sin ningún atisbo de pretensión.

Feanor ya lo frecuentaba mejor aunque seguro se enviaban miradas sospechosas cuando se daban la espalda… algo común entre antiguos asesinos, seguro Bazett estaba divertida ante el gesto paranoico de su marido.

Jafar luego trato a Emiya, todavía era un hombre odiado en su lista por sus groserías a Sinbad pero se comportaban cortes en su entorno… regularmente estaba discutiendo con Yunnan, platicando con Aladdin o pasando el tiempo con Scheherezade.

Este matrimonio por el momento le estaba abriendo un escenario nuevo de Avalon y no lo desaprovecharía.

Con eso en mente, comenzó su rutina del día.

XXXXX

Bedivere miro divertido al novio, cuyas ropas tradicionales de Kou en un rojo y dorado parecían no encajar en el sobrio Lancelot que sentado aguardaba delante de un espejo en su habitación, este no estaba nada dispuesto a hablar… no después del escándalo que ya corría entre la servidumbre por la osadía de ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

-Así que esperaste hasta el último día para hablar con tu novia- alego optimista el rubio al dirigirse a sentarse mientras desde la puerta ahora abierta un Koubun Ka ladraba órdenes para que algunas personas se adentraran a la habitación.

El asistente de la princesa no ocultaba su desaprobación lanzada descaradamente al austero caballero de Avalon… pero estos a su vez, acostumbrados a sus exageraciones lo ignoraron.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?- Bedivere empujo al ver que su pregunta quedaba en el aire, no era un tema privado por lo cual las personas nuevas no lo intimidaban.

Lancelot estaba parado en medio de un taburete, obligado a que extendiera sus brazos… la ropa tradicional al parecer era acomodado de la forma correcta, poco dispuesto a conversar.

-Es impropio de ti, irrumpir en la habitación de una dama, aun cuando dijeras que estabas de paso- el jovial caballero inclino su cabeza, acariciando inconscientemente su brazo derecho.

En este punto aun cuando trataban de fingir que trabajaban, la servidumbre estaba expectante a la respuesta del austero novio… Koubun Ka se obligó a no gritar escandalizado en virtud a su princesa pero el tiempo apremiaba, la ceremonia estaba por iniciar y no debía perder el tiempo.

Quizás después.

-Sé que ella te estuvo evitando, también que estaba llevando muy bien la situación ¿te preocupo?- pidió interesado Bedivere.

-Es muy joven, Bedivere… sus temores son más grandes- Lancelot rompió su mutismo mirando por encima de las cabezas de la servidumbre, algo fácil al considerar su altura -tenía su propio conflicto, pero la subestime… es más fuerte de lo que considere- admitió sin romper en su tono neutral.

Los ojos suaves del fiel caballero sonrieron en complicidad, había estado sugiriendo a Lancelot que enfrentara a su novia… no entendía porque hasta el momento… pero no lo cuestionaría, no cuando uno de los ayudantes fue congelado por la mirada aguda del novio al tener la audacia de comenzar a juguetear con las largas cortinas oscuras.

-Es necesario- alego acalorado el asistente, asegurando al estilista que se acercara… pero este no obedeció, no cuando esos penetrantes ojos le prometieron dolor puro si le peinaba el cabello de la manera tradicional.

-No es un no- su tono era gutural obligando a todos a saltar, después de los rumores de su salvajismo a pesar de su neutralidad eran muy fuertes entre la servidumbre chismosa.

-Quizás un simple moño- negocio Bedivere.

XXXXX

Avalon llego en medio de un lujoso patio, no hubo muchos recibimientos o no prestaron atención a la magnitud de sorpresa que ocasionaba el gran dirigible para los testigos.

A pesar de todo esto aun Kouen estaba en sus mejores galas ahí plantado para guiar al grupo a través de los corredores entre comentarios educados sobre los arreglos y ligeras comparaciones a la vivencia de Sindria.

Para Aladdin no evito hacer solo comparaciones de la elección de los adornos, en Sindria se centraron en lo natural y colores suaves se respiraba la alegría del día… aquí eran tonalidades entre rojo o dorado, con diferentes lámparas de papel colgadas a lo largo de corredores además de la vestimenta de cada uno era del mismo color la atmosfera era por completo diferente.

No incomoda, pero lo suficiente para sorprenderlo en la maravilla.

-Es sorprendente ¿no?- Yunnan pregunto a su costado.

-La tradición de Kou es muy distinta a Sindria… pero cada uno tiene de su encanto- agrego Jafar con una mirada suave al cuarto magi quien parecía entusiasta de que agregara algo más.

-Los matrimonios entre la nobleza no son muy comunes que lleguen a estos niveles, pero la promesa de este… da un gran aliento a los civiles- Kouen que de alguna forma escucho desde la parte delantera agrego deteniéndose en un corredor, señalando para que se asomaran por las ventanas.

-Asombroso- silbo Muu al ver la multitud amotinándose entorno a una gran plaza ricamente adornada que asumían era usada para dar anuncios referentes a la nación.

-Todos vienen a dar sus buenos deseos- admitió Kouen con ese aire intimidante, como si no estuviera hablando de algo tan alegre -hay muchas promesas para esto, Rey Arturo… mi emperador como yo mismo esperan que esto sea el inicio de una larga temporada de cambios-

Arturo afirmo con la paz en su rostro al continuar su camino por los corredores, Aladdin se perdió de otras explicaciones técnicas…. Abandono el lado de Yunnan y Jafar quienes parecían dialogar sobre algunas costumbres extrañas bajo la atenta mirada de Bazett.

El cuarto magi miro todo con asombrosa facilidad sin quitar su vista del exterior tan animado, escuchando la música, las risas… pero sobretodo el gran flujo de rukh… como en Sindria se veía la sintonía y aunque el rey Arturo no saliera a afectarlo como lo hizo en la isla sureña, su mera presencia parecía alentar buenas esperanzas.

Quizás los deseos de Salomon no estaban lejos de cumplirse.

-En Reim son algo similares a Sindria- admitió Scheherezade a la nada -solo en la elección de colores y flores… el resto nosotros mismos, tenemos nuestras propias tradiciones- agrego al instalarse a su lado.

Ante esto los ojos de Aladdin no evitaron mostrar asombro -quiero ir a una- imploro como si fuera posible solo por su mero deseo.

Una risa divertida de Muu -bueno, si convences a Emiya quizás puedas lograr ver una-

-No juegues con eso- el austero mago de alguna forma, era la sombra del grupo pero alcanzo a escuchar desde la parte trasera dando un mejor desplante de "cállate" al mestizo.

-Estoy seguro Myers se morirá al enterarse- Fragga dijo a la ligera, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de su marido.

Un bufido -ella pertenece a Magnostadt- agrego Irene quien silenciosa refuto, bastante molesta de que ignoraran las propias costumbres de su reino y dándole un desplante al comandante pelirrojo por la forma en que quería engatusarlos.

Aladdin rio divertido cuando el Tio Kiri se desconectó de la plática, era muy obvio cuando sus emociones se vaciaban de sus ojos aunque también quisiera ver esa pareja formalizada.

Pues todos eran rumores y Yunnan no era muy confiable en referencia al tio Kiri, pues tendía a inventar solo para molestar.

El resto comenzó una ligera platica mientras la sacerdotisa de Reim le aseguraba invitarlo a alguna ceremonia en el futuro… también hizo que Irene le hiciera la misma promesa.

Llegaron a la localidad asignada, Aladdin se quedó con la boca abierta por lo espacioso que era la locación con mesas altas y sillas bien acomodadas en manteles de la misma coloración que el resto.

Había ya gente esperando quizás nobles de kou que seguro les dieron miradas pero como en Sindria… solo se dedicó a buscar gente conocida… pero no llego lejos antes de ser asignados a una mesa especial.

Sobre todo al ser arrastrado por Kouha… aunque tuvo cierto impulso de repudio al ver a Hakuei, pero esta le sonrió diligentemente quizás era su imaginación.

No vio como Kiritsugu le lanzo un desplante a Yunnan y como estos a su vez a Scheherezade, pero siguieron la comitiva a la mesa amplia alargada donde el rey Arturo se sentó al lado del joven emperador.

Koumei era peculiar, Aladdin ya tenia un conocimiento general... pues estuvo involucrado en el medium... pero hasta ahora pudo interactuar directamente con el.

Verlo cabecear o ser regañado por Kouha y Kouen por su actitud descuidada no era lo que esperaba… pero el cuarto magi sonrió, pues en sus ojos había astucia y un poder digno de un candidato de rey y su actual puesto como emperador.

Bedivere vino a saludarlos con su ropa esmeralda que sobresalía entre tanto rojo para dar sus felicitaciones a los recién casados.

Jafar acepto agradecido mientras Bazett desecho sus disculpas por no haber asistido, pero al saberlo en una misión de acompañamiento a Lancelot no era del todo su responsabilidad.

-¿No se sentara con nosotros, hermano Bedi?- cuestiono Aladdin.

El hombre rió divertido por el mote pero negó -tengo a alguien esperando en la mesa, seguro después iras a saludarnos- apremio al señalar de donde venia, Aladdin amplio sus ojos Morgiana se veía hermosa con la ropa tradicional.

También estaba Alibaba saludando jovialmente junto a Toto y Olba... sus buenos amigos que no había localizado antes de ser arrastrado por Kouha.

La ceremonia inicio al sonido de una música de tambores calmados, las puertas se abrieron para mostrar en toda su gracia... en vestimenta tradicional del imperio... a un imponente Lancelot del lago quien con su regio porte camino hasta el lugar delante de cada ojo juicioso del entorno.

-Se ve sorprendente- Aladdin trago, entonces miro al Rey Arturo y como en la ceremonia de Sindria, esos ojos esmeralda expresaban la culpa llenándolos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno relativamente corto.

Culpo a mi falta de inspiración ¡quiero ver lucha! Es más fácil escribir de peleas ¬¬ pero aunque ya las tengo pensadas, sería muy precipitado llevarlas sin la ligera paz engañosa.

Es ese momento en que el protagonista dice "ya todo termino" pero NOO no acaba porque no.

Advierto, no hay romance próximo a escribir (se me congelan los dedos del puro pensamiento) y aunque ha habido ciertas situaciones que pudieran sugerirlo…. Ni yo misma lo entiendo y quizas me puedan dar el material para futuras conclusiones.

Después de todo, en el manga tuvimos un salto del tiempo de tres años.

Porque si, ya tengo el final en mi mente de este fic… lo difícil es llegar ahí.

Neah20 fuera….


	34. Chapter 34

Reyes 34

Yunnan miro desde la torre más alta su hermosa ciudad, este era ahora su hogar… disfrutaba de las mañanas solo observando las rutinas variadas de la gente, escuchando el castillo revivir en armonía conforme sus habitantes despertaban y vagando sin pensamiento alguno en lo que dejo atrás.

Puede aparentar esto con su pereza característica de su despeinada trenza, pero debajo del sombrero verde sus ojos son distantes, reflexivos y agudos como digno magi.

Han sido tantos cambios que parecen no afectar a Avalon, pero hay algo detrás y culpa a Kiritsugu por su paranoia cuando no puede dejar el tema rondar por su mente.

Hay angustia que afecta a su más reciente integrante, la séptima princesa de Kou no deja de fulminar al general de Sindria en cada oportunidad que coinciden en los jardines o corredores del castillo… ambos representantes pueden ser civiles obligatoriamente, sujetos a las reglas de Avalon pero no puede tentar su suerte… Yunnan aun no deja de vigilarlos comprometido a la paz de su gente.

Esa chispa de hostilidad entre Jafar y Kougyoku es inevitable, conforme pasa el tiempo solo se profundiza.

Suelta un fuerte aliento, baja el sombrero para oscurecer su rostro y respira el aroma de mar junto con el roció… el puerto se despierta lentamente, aun en su posición puede escucharlo y sonríe… es como si a pesar de estas asperezas entre sus más recientes integrantes no fueran demasiado para opacar a su hermoso Reino.

Esta historia dramática empezó la última semana después de la ceremonia en el imperio Kou, habían estado de fiesta recuerda con cariño… el alcohol, las mujeres hermosas, platicas armoniosas con sus otros colegas magi, su rey… fueron días relajados que terminaron bruscamente cuando un emisario de Baldadd llego anunciando que la republica había sido tomada por una fuerza rebelde.

Todo Avalon había visto de primera mano las alertas entre los soldados bajo el mando de los generales de Kou, las constantes ausencias de los príncipes preparándose para partir y como Kougyoku se le negó la participación entre sus hermanos al ser considerada una pieza neutral del conflicto… todos se dirigieron a Baldadd dejando a Koumei supervisar desde el palacio.

Fue una brusca conclusión de una celebración.

Abandonaron el imperio anfitrión en ese instante, Yunnan sabe la posición de Avalon y no pueden involucrarse a pesar de los intereses personales de algunas personas… no era prudente, con este plan dejaron que el conflicto se arreglara entre ellos aun cuando Arturo deseaba que fuera de otra manera.

Baldadd había sido tomado por Hakuryuu y el magi viajero sospechaba que Arturo de alguna manera ya lo sabía y le traía una decepción muy profunda por el joven príncipe rebelde.

El magi viajero soltó un suspiro, aun viendo sin ver el hermoso Avalon… no aprobaba la decisión de Aladdin de ir a Baldadd, pero su rey… Alibaba… estaba involucrado íntimamente con la republica de Baldadd y el mismo Hakuryuu, así que se habían marchado a esa guerra civil junto con toda la casa de ese jovencito rubio.

Por supuesto Kiritsugu aun en su apatía distante, tampoco aprobaba la decisión de su protegido pero lo respeto aun contra todo pronóstico… desde el día de su separación ha estado de peor humor que Yunnan sabiamente no lo molestaba, Myers por otra parte parecía resistente a estos desplantes.

Analiza que quizás si eran una digna pareja si se soportaban.

Otra cosa entretenida que noto en esos días de tenso viaje de regreso a Avalon, fue la manera en que Bedivere estaba mortificado por Morgiana o como Lancelot no era bueno consolando a su esposa.

Cuando llegaron al reino, fueron recibidos con noticias impactantes de un nuevo emperador y una alianza con Sindria que al parecer respaldo la guerra civil a favor de Hakuryuu.

El motivo principal de las asperezas entre Jafar y Kougyoku.

Aquí volvió a sospechar que Arturo era consciente de estas posibilidades cuando apenas reacciono al mandato oficial del ahora miembro de la alianza de los siete mares… hay papelería de por medio, cambios legales de emisarios y todo tipo de burocracia que conlleva el cambio de poder.

Tramites que pronto terminaran.

-Es sospechoso- dice cantado a la aparente nada, pero Bazett se sienta a su lado sin perturbarse por el vértigo -todo esto, es tan sospechoso- vuelve a repetir Yunnan con voz cada vez más apagada.

La hermosa maga mira el cielo distante, el mar azul y la ciudad empezando el día -Sinbad ha mostrado estar a la altura de las sospechas de Kiritsugu- dice calmadamente, aprieta su puño enguantado y frunce el ceño.

Yunnan no quisiera apoyar este punto de vista, después de todo ese hombre sospecha de todos pero es una cualidad o maldición que parece estar recogiendo -¿Tu marido?- pregunta acariciando su trenza con ausencia, como si no fuera un tema serio.

Bazett deja caer los hombros -tan suspicaz como siempre- admite sin miramientos.

-Crees que…- deja la cuestión en el aire, hay una pulsada en su corazón de pensar mal de su primer candidato en esta vida… pero todas las pistas dirigen a ese punto… es agudo, siempre lo fue y con las costumbres de Kiritsugu solo creció esta cualidad en ciertos ramos que no hubiera desarrollado en las otras vidas.

-No dudo- Fragga confirma con una tensión en sus hombros poco visible debajo de ese traje negro, cierra los ojos y suspira trayendo la calma -esto no es casualidad Yunnan- murmura -parece que el tablero favorece al rey de los mares- niega sin humor -Repito… está a la altura de las sospechas-

Tararea reflexivo, Yunnan se cruza de brazos y suspira -Los trámites están por terminar con Avalon, pronto será no solo oficial… sino legal el resultado de esa guerra civil- reflexiona, no le gusta meterse en asuntos políticos pero debe estar informado de la situación aun cuando su pereza es fuerte.

La irlandesa recoge sus pensamientos, analiza con cuidado una idea que ha estado reafirmándose en su mente -Con el último trámite finalizado, será más claro la dirección a la que se dirige este mundo-

-Cuando lo vi por primera vez, supe que sería grande- Yunnan se entrega al recuerdo del mocoso que lo saco del barril hace tantos años.

Puede escuchar la nostalgia, el cariño y sobretodo la decepción -Kiritsugu empieza a moverse en consecuencia- sonríe sin humor la maga cambiando el tema -toda esa red de información será activada, cualquier movimiento de Sinbad nos alertara-

No eran tontos, cualquiera con un cerebro en el reino se percataría las posibles intenciones del rey de los mares después de esta victoria, Scheherezade estaría al pendiente de cualquier predicción del futuro pero advirtió cuando se marchó… que lo más seguro es que apuntara en dirección a su hermoso rey.

El magi viajero suspira, baja la vista y muestra una sonrisa triste -Kiri no se anda por las ramas- murmura apático recordando donde dejaron la discusión -¿Cuándo le dirás a tu marido?- desvía la conversación descaradamente.

Bazett voltea a mirarlo con ojos abiertos, se sonroja en un tono impropio para alguien tan templado y desvía la mirada para cualquier lado menos para el rubio jovial -en cualquier momento- dice vaga.

-Oh quiero estar ahí cuando lo digas- dice Yunnan infantilmente, feliz de tratar un tema más alegre.

-Es personal- regaña la mujer negándose a coincidir la mirada.

-Pero quiero estar ahí- hace un puchero -puede ser el tema que logre calmar el ambiente- dice más serio, ojos grandes de predicción y emoción -la alegría que se necesita para distraer de temas más oscuros- agrega con experiencia.

Bazett arquea la ceja, enfrenta esos ojos grandes del rubio soñador y suspira cansada e incrédula -No creo que sea tan importante-

-No subestimes el poder de una nueva vida, Bazett- dice sabiamente el magi vagabundo, tocando la nariz de la mujer con cariño.

XXXXX

Arturo en su oficina mira los documentos con un aire profesional casi ausente, suspira al abandonar un poco la lectura para masajearse sus ojos cansados… siente a Bedivere flotando entre los estantes de los libros de contaduría y censo de población, tienen más refugiados que hay que colocar ya sea en sus islas hermanas o donde hagan falta.

Sus señores se han marchado a sus puestos de control, el hospital crece en fama con el compromiso del Carmen un clan grande que parece llevarse bien con Amrod y Amras… hay prosperidad, promesas de una estabilidad duradera pero sabe es codicioso pensar tal cosa con el crecimiento de la alianza de los siete mares.

Hay desventaja numérica a esta altura Arturo esta algo preocupado y sería muy optimista pensar que el rey Sinbad no aprovechara dicha debilidad.

La puerta se escucha abierta, Kiritsugu entra sin anunciarse e ignora la mirada de muerte de Bedivere por su grosería -El mocoso llegara en la tarde- dice sin rodeos al dejarse caer en la silla delante del escritorio.

-¿Esta con bien?- pregunta calmadamente el antes servidor recargándose en su silla.

-El crio Saluja está en coma- dice el antes master con apatía -pero el resto de su casa parece intacta, cualquier participación al parecer fue mínima ya que la intervención de Sindria corto alguna posibilidad de extender la guerra-

Arturo sabe de alivio cuando ve esos ojos oscuros, el hombre está apegado al niño y aun cuando el príncipe Alibaba fue el único afectado… parece la mejor conclusión de lo que sea haya pronosticado, también es bueno saber que el mal humor estará finalizando -tuvieron un largo viaje, Bedivere- ordena sin voltear.

El rubio podía tener mucho trabajo pero obedece en preparar habitaciones para sus invitados, su aspecto es calmado mientras organiza los libros de contaduría en la mesa baja de la pequeña sala de la oficina… pero por dentro, relativamente aliviado de que Morgiana no haya estado herida.

-Dejare a cargo a Vilya- promete el caballero tomando su misión muy en serio, por lo menos no tenía que buscar a dicho señor que venía entrando como si fuera invocado… intercambiaron planes en el marco de la puerta, abandonando la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Kiritsugu y Arturo se quedan en completo silencio, el último arquea la ceja cuestionando silenciosamente porque el hombre no se ha marchado… entonces ve que Vilya sigue en la oficina, suspira y ordena que se vaya a trabajar en otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona neutralmente, pero hay preocupación bien escondida en su tono… Arturo adivina que será desagradable lo que sea le vayan a decir.

-He sido informado de la conclusión de los juicios en contra de los nombrados rebeldes- Kiritsugu dice sin emoción, mirando sin ver por encima de la cabeza rubia.

Arturo arquea la ceja cuestionable, pero niega dejarse llevar por nimiedades como la cuestión del método de cómo se enteró ese hombre de todo lo sucedido en Baldadd cuando apenas… oficialmente… estaba esparciéndose la información detallada al resto de su alianza.

Kiritsugu continuo -Sera ejecución para el emperador Koumei y el primer príncipe Kouen- dice sin ninguna emoción de empatía -exilio para el resto de los príncipes participantes que solo es Kouha… Hakuei se mantuvo apartada del conflicto junto con sus otras hermanas casadas por lo que son libres de pecado- finaliza.

La rubia Saber suspira cuando reconoce algo en esos ojos astutos de su antes maestro, le duele saber que sabe leerlo y lo negara ante cualquiera que pregunte -¿quieres que haga algo?- adivina sin temor a equivocarse.

Kiritsugu le lanza una mirada arrogante, como si viera divertido que su antes servidor pudiera saber sus intenciones -Pide ser el destino de exilio para Kouha, trata de impedir las ejecuciones y nos cedan la custodia-

Hay un silencio de segundos que muy bien podían ser eternos, el eco de la vida del reino entra por la ventana junto con las aves merodeando los cielos.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- arquea la ceja Arturo, si quizás conoce a los príncipes en cuestión pero ella aun respeta las decisiones de otras naciones con la intención de mantenerse neutral.

El antes asesino se recarga en su silla casi midiendo si valía la pena la explicación -Koumei es una gran mente, según Clow sería beneficioso en las investigaciones que lleva en la isla oeste- admite después de un debate interno -en cuanto a los otros, Kouha quizás solo sea un daño colateral… pero Kouen tiene una habilidad natural para la guerra-

-No somos un reino de guerra- le recuerda mordaz la rubia -lo último que deseo es que lleguen a señalarnos por tales planes- entrecierra sus ojos como si estuviera viendo a un idiota muy terco.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, Saber- ronronea mordaz el ultimo mote, Kiritsugu no se perturba por la mirada de muerte que es víctima -que esta tranquilidad es engañosa, es mejor ser precavidos… si te molesta, bueno siempre puedo decir que aislaras a Kouen en el norte- se encoge de hombros dando la opción más fácil.

Todos saben que la isla de Shiba se dedica a los orfanatos o cualquier tipo de acción de beneficencia… un punto muy claro para los que visitaron Avalon en el pasado.

Un bufido indigno del rey que regresa al tema bajando su temperamento y ganas de golpear al astuto mago -Tendré que tener una buena excusa para tal petición insolente- replica serenamente.

El antes asesino se encoge de hombros nada interesado en ayudar, pero esa mirada le hizo saber que mínimo se esfuerce en dar una idea que respalde lo pedido -Somos un reino neutral, por la paz- hace un ademan aburrido -puedes si quieres decir que es por Kougyoku- agrega a regañadientes.

Suspira, Arturo tiene un dolor de cabeza iniciando por la carente ayuda de un hombre insensible… pero empieza a pensar que la última opción no sería una mentira, por lo menos ayudaría a Lancelot con el estado de animo de la princesa -esperare hasta que sea oficial la condena- cede rendida a tal capricho.

El oscuro se pone de pie fácilmente, mira al rey reflexivo y arquea la ceja -Si todo falla, puedes engatusar al rey Sinbad-

-No seas insolente, Emiya- muerde Arturo con llamas en sus ojos -no estaré haciendo tal cosa desvergonzada- escupe venenosa, no es ciega a estas alturas pero tal sugerencia es un insulto -ahora vete, antes de que ceda a las ganas de mostrarte mi espada- despide sin mantenerse cordial.

Kiritsugu sale con pasos lánguidos sin perturbarse por tal amenaza, pero antes de salir voltea de perfil para mirar al rey -marchare a Reim al finalizar el mes, puede que me lleve a Aladdin y Myers- dice sin ser una petición, solo un simple aviso.

Suspira por paciencia, hace un ademan confirmando dichos planes… después de todo aun necesitaban un representante para sus aliados y Kiritsugu tenía preferencia por el reino de Scheherezade por lo que permitió aun cuando contaba al niño que apenas llegaría.

Queda la incertidumbre de su elegido para Magnostadt, pero seguro Curufin o alguno de sus magos serán un buen remplazo para Bazett quien debe mantenerse en el reino por cuestiones de su matrimonio.

Cuando se quedó sola abandono los documentos, se puso de pie y observo su reino por la ventana con una calma impropia… suspira un poco agitada de que el pequeño príncipe haya hecho su golpe aun cuando la emperatriz desapareció, Judal seguro estará feliz de tal encantador resultado pero lo que más le incomoda es el respaldo de Sinbad y lo que esto hará a Avalon.

No por primera vez maldice su posición, pero cede al capricho de Salomón.

XXXXX

El barco estaba en el puerto tal como predijo Kiritsugu, su cigarro colgó perezoso en la línea final de su boca mientras desembarcaban… miro todo con ojos aburridos hasta que reconoció un cabello de color azul que salto a su visión.

Se veía agitado, solemne y por un momento no era el mocoso caprichoso e infantil que conoce… sino alguien más, un hombre cansado… un soldado retirado… alguien que ha visto todo y siente que no ha hecho nada para evitarlo.

Aladdin nunca fue un niño normal según sus estándares algo que comprobó con toda la historia que les mostro en la cumbre, esa experiencia debe ser una carga en sus hombros que está comprobando a estas alturas le da la fuerza para seguir adelante.

El asesino de magos no se mueve de su lugar, solo se agacha a la altura para permitir el abrazo del niño que lo sujeta como si fuera su salvador… esta tan manchado de sangre que quiere rechazar cualquier cálido gesto de alguien inocente, pero lo permite… muerde su suciedad y deja que Aladdin se acurruque en su pecho alargando este intercambio que atrajo muchas miradas del entorno.

Puede sentir la mano de Myers en su hombro, luego la otra entra a su visión para aterrizar en el cabello azul de Aladdin -vamos niño, todo está bien- consuela en su tono de mando carente de la suavidad femenina… pero aún tiene el efecto que desea, el niño se aparta más compuesto y una sonrisa acuosa.

Kiritsugu no es de palabras consoladoras, nunca fue bueno para lidiar con esto ni mucho menos para tratar de ser optimista… Shiro no lo tuvo fácil, pero quizás hizo un buen trabajo con solo estar ahí para ellos… así que solo sigue a Myers quien toma la iniciativa para levantar los ánimos de Aladdin.

Hay miradas tristes cuando se abre paso la comitiva, trata de no ver mucho el cuerpo del príncipe Saluja que es trasladado en camilla tan inmóvil como un cuerpo sin vida, la respiración ligera es la única evidencia que esta todavía en este plano.

A medio camino el chico en estado de coma es desviado por Amrod quien como uno de los líderes del hospital local tomara custodia del mantenimiento del cuerpo, Sphintus da una ligera mirada a Aladdin pero se atiene a actuar profesional llevando al pequeño grupo al edificio asignado.

Kiritsugu no arquea la ceja cuando Aladdin y Morgiana solo ven a su otro amigo irse con el resto de su casa, se mantienen con ellos y lo permite… quizás necesitan el consuelo antes de seguir más tiempo mirando al comatoso.

Llegan al palacio, Kougyoku los está esperando ansiosa y preocupada con su marido como la sombra más aterradora que pudiera existir (aun cuando es inexpresivo, pero choca con lo colorido de la joven)… llora ante la mala noticia de su mejor amigo, se derrumba en los brazos de un hombre apático que la guía fuera del camino.

Kiritsugu medita que Lancelot la tendrá difícil cuando la noticia de las ejecuciones sea oficial.

Jafar por supuesto también los intercepta, se ve ligeramente arrepentido y aliviado de que ellos llegaran con bien… trata de ocultar ese temblor de saber el destino de Alibaba, pero el asesino de magos puede leerlo fácilmente.

Lo vigilara en el futuro.

Al final del camino esta Bedivere recibiéndolos, Morgiana instantáneamente se instala a su costado y aun en esa falta de emoción característica de los fanali… parece buscar consuelo que el rubio ofrece con la simple colocación de su mano de metal en el exquisito hombro.

Yunnan no aparece pero lo siente a la redonda cuando llegan a las habitaciones, Myers toma asiento dejando que el niño se acurruque en su regazo… Kiritsugu se sienta enfrente del dúo mirando a la ventana con ausencia, ligeramente nota como Bedivere acaricia consolador el cabello de la fanali.

Ya estaban en avalon, era su mayor bálsamo.

XXXXX

Sinbad sonríe a la imagen de Sindria a través del balcón, satisfecho de su nueva adición a su alianza y como esto afectaba sus tratados con Avalon.

Su plan ya está caminando a su objetivo, con los matrimonios tiene la mayor influencia dentro del pequeño reino eso sin contar a su espía de Zepar… se recargo con pesadez mirando los amplios jardines de su palacio.

Solo es cuestión de paciencia.

Debe tener cuidado con sus movimientos, no quiere tentar a su suerte y si todo lo que le mostro Merlin era cierto… sería más sano para todos no entrar a una guerra directa con Avalon considerando la fortaleza de sus master y caballeros.

Pero tampoco desecharía la opción, aunque el escenario será acomodado según sus intereses para que la opinión pública no lo condene.

Vuelve a repetirse que es cuestión de paciencia.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno muy corto, pero solo para revivir esta historia que dejo pausada por falta de inspiración.

Culpo a que estoy leyendo naruto y Bleach que se desvíen a favorecer a dichos fics que tengo activos.

Es la calma antes de la tormenta, quizás pase algo antes de que suceda el salto de tiempo… pero eso lo estaré meditando próximamente.

Alibaba ya está en coma y todo… como Avalon no intercedió, bueno no pase nada de la lucha que sucede en el manga.

Nos vemos.

Neah20 fuera.


	35. Chapter 35

Reyes 35

Kiritsugu fuma al filo de la ventana de su habitación, su rostro es serio mirando el brillo de Avalon en todo su esplendor.

-Espero que no hayas perdido tu voluntad, mocoso- dice al exhalar humo de manera metódica sus ojos sin vacilar hacia el exterior.

Dentro, sentado en el sillón con un rostro sombrío… Aladdin apretó sus pequeños puños en sus rodillas -No sé qué hacer- dice dolido, confundido y recordando cada platica que ha tenido desde que el Tío Sinbad irrumpió con toda su alianza en la guerra civil de Kou.

Emiya no voltea hacia su pupilo, solo exhala una nueva bocanada de humo con paciencia casi apatía para dejar que se explique mejor en su crisis existencial.

-Hakuryuu me mostro un lado que no conocía… que yo fingía no había problema- explica el cuarto magi con desesperación -¿En verdad la coloración del rukh define a una persona?- dice en voz alta levantando sus ojos a donde se encuentra su actual tutor -Tio Kiri, su rukh es gris… nunca pude entenderlo, nunca lo pregunte y hasta ahora quiero saber ¿Qué significa?- pide desesperado.

Una sonrisa vacía -Estas tomando muy en serio el color del rukh- admite pensativo, era algo que ya sospechaba desde que lo conocido, asume que ha llegado el momento de corregir dicha visión de blanco y negro que ese Ugo ha enseñado -es una manera dura de aprender, Aladdin- llama por su nombre a voltear a verlo reflexivo.

El cuarto magi lo mira confundido, pero abre su mente para una explicación que pueda aclarar un poco su caos mental, hay dolor en su pecho… conflicto por todo lo que sabe de alma toran… pero se adaptara, lo hará por el bien de este mundo de ser necesario.

Emiya se coloca enfrente del niño de rodillas para que sus miradas coincidan -Es complicado de decir, mocoso- admite prefiriendo sentarse en la alfombra con sus pies algo doblados pero sirviéndole para recargar el brazo donde aguarda su cigarro a medio terminar -Este mundo parece juzgar el carácter de uno según el color del rukh…- hace señas vagas de las palomas espirituales siempre existentes entorno a cualquier ser vivo -Sabrás que soy imparcial… te he dado pistas desde que nos conocimos en Magnostadt- le explica.

Aladdin lo sabe, sabe que el Tío Kiri no dudaría en matar a quien sienta es necesario pero también le ha visto una bondad…una paciencia… aunque nunca sonríe… entonces ahora por primera vez entiende un poco por qué su coloración… no porque sea denso, sino porque hasta ahora ha tenido el sentido de meditarlo con severidad.

-Nuestro rey marchara al imperio Kou- dice Kiritsugu dejando de lado la atención al rostro de un niño que parece comprendió tanto en tan pocas palabras.

Hace un gesto amargo Aladdin, ha escuchado el resultado del juicio la noche anterior y once días después de la guerra, en la capital del imperio Kou "rakushou" se llevara a cabo las ejecuciones del antiguo emperador y el primer príncipe.

Apaga el cigarro con apatía, se vuelve a sentar en la alfombra para mirar al niño expectante -Le pedido que interceda por los ejecutados y exiliado del imperio- le revela seriamente.

-¿En serio?- dice Aladdin con ojos abiertos, tan esperanzador de que no haya más derramamiento de sangre y que el tío Kouen junto con el hermano Koumei puedan ser salvados de un destino tan cruel cuando habían estado trabajando muy bien el imperio.

Una sonrisa peculiar -en serio- repite divertido Kiritsugu -puedes ir con el rey, si gustas- ofrece indulgente.

Hay brillo en sus ojos -yo…- espera ver a Hakuryuu y ver con sus propios ojos el cambio de Kou bajo la bandera del reino de Sinbad -quiero eso- cede.

-Solo recuerda, mocoso- se pone de pie ágilmente -No pierdas tu voluntad y apoya a Arturo en lo que necesita…- dice al comenzar su salida de la habitación -sobre todo si ese hombre está presente-

Aladdin parpadea diferenciando el cambio de actitud ante la última advertencia, como si fueran a enfrentarse a alguien mucho peor que al-thamen -¿Cuál hombre?- pregunta con cuidado, repasando cada posible presente en la capital.

Hay tantas opciones, pero solo uno sobresale entre tantos rostros… el cuarto magi se endereza y sus ojos se hacen sombríos, el tío Kiri parece sonreírle orgulloso… como si adivinara quien apunta mentalmente para recibir tales sospechas.

-En efecto- le dice debajo del marco de la puerta -sea lo que sea, aun cuando lo disfrace de cualquiera buena voluntad…- dice Emiya como si sus ojos reavivaran ante el mero reto -está a la altura de mis sospechas…- agrega -el rey Sinbad, seguro como el infierno tratara de hacer algo con nuestro rey, el único que es el obstáculo para llegar a los únicos reinos fuera de la alianza de los mares-

Por alguna razón Aladdin no se siente sorprendido por tal revelación al ver al austero hombre dejarlo en la soledad… mira por la ventana el hermoso cielo ajeno a las molestias mundanas de un mundo cambiante.

Se sumerge a los recuerdos variados desde que llego a estas tierras, Alibaba… Morgiana… y como conoció al Tío Sinbad con su jovialidad, su ofrecimiento su bondad y duele.

Duele porque fue el primero en extenderles la mano, pero con lo que ha hecho… con sus comentarios defendiendo sus acciones con la idea de una paz duradera.

Hay algo que está mal.

XXXXX

Bedivere desea desaparecer en ese mismo momento.

Escucho algo que no debería ¡pero no es su culpa! Tiene agudos sentidos y cualquier susurro es tan claro como el día a sus oídos.

Así que cuando dio el giro en el corredor sabiendo a quienes se encontraría estaba por saludarlos justo cuando escucho algo personal, se detiene como venado asustado… sus ojos son ligeramente abiertos y su sonrisa natural congelada.

No es el único que parece helado en su lugar en ese corredor del castillo demasiado pequeño para su gusto (aun cuando es tan amplio).

Jafar con su postura rígida, ojos dilatados y labios entre abiertos… la palidez resalta esas pecas dispersas en su rostro, parece que escucho algo que tampoco debería aunque es el principal involucrado.

Bazett arquea la ceja mirando a Bedivere con apatía… luego a su marido con ligera diversión -no me digas que no esperabas este resultado después de bueno… nuestras noches- agrega con su tono indiferente pero plagado de ironía.

El antes general de Sindria mueve su manzana de adán como si luchara con pasar saliva, parpadea pero la palidez no retrocede al igual que su mutismo… por sus ojos aun dilatados parecen luchar con entender, comprender la noticia con una intensidad propia para una planeación de guerra.

Se aclara la garganta Bedivere dispuesto a romper esta incomodidad -bueno, felicidades- regresa a su tono gentil acercándose confiadamente, aunque aún persiste la idea de huir tan pronto el intercambio educado se termine.

Fragga lo mira como si fuera estúpido pero le acepta el abrazo amistoso de felicitaciones, es algo torpe… no le gusta sentirse de esa manera, como mujer que ha luchado tanto por una posición de respeto hubiera preferido mantener el secreto más tiempo.

-No es debilidad- le susurra Bedivere leyéndola tan bien, después de todos son amigos cercanos ¡son fundadores! No comprende del todo lo que fue antes de llegar a ese mundo… pero con su comportamiento, sabe que como su rey ha luchado por lo que ha logrado.

Seguro su actual condición puede ser leído como un estado de debilidad, pero es natural para las mujeres y algo hermoso.

Escuchan un golpe seco.

Tanto Bazett como el fiel caballero miran a unos pasos con tranquilidad, Jafar acaba de desmayarse en medio del corredor como un montón desordenado.

-Creo que la noticia ya le llego- ríe divertido el caballero recibiendo un rodar de ojos de la mujer que tampoco le niega la diversión.

-Bueno era predecible- canta una voz desde el fondo del corredor, Yunnan parece tan entretenido como si le hubieran hecho el día -Así que ¿Cuándo lo dirán al resto del castillo?- pregunta con un brillo conspirador en sus ojos al dar brincos para acercarse, saltando el cuerpo tendido de Jafar.

Bazett tendrá un dolor de cabeza y Bedivere se ríe jovialmente, puede que deseara irse pero cree que se acaba de arrepentir… es más divertido si se une al magi para molestar al futuro padre primerizo… claro cuando despierte.

Quizás logre que Morgiana se una al grupo.

XXXXX

El rey Arturo desembarco en rakushou una mañana antes de la ejecución, su gran globo era una peculiaridad que sobresalía a las afueras de la ciudad, el hermoso escudo de Avalon era notable y provocaba que cualquiera que mirara se sorprendiera por su presencia.

Cuando la comitiva estuvo hecha para abrirse paso en la ciudad, atrajeron miradas juiciosas o curiosas de los civiles por la humildad de no solicitar ningún tipo de transporte o escolta por parte del imperio Kou.

Algo innecesario considerando quienes venían en el grupo.

Feanor con su rostro poco amistoso, Maglor con su porte fanali y Vilya con su percha imponente, con sus correspondientes contenedores de metal del que muchos ya sabían eran propietarios.

Aladdin y Morgiana podían perderse ante lo intimidante del trio de señores, Bedivere no parecía preocupado por su propia presencia delicada en comparación pero sobresale con su propia fuerza y por supuesto encabezándolo era Arturo.

A estas alturas para todos es claro la identidad de la pequeña dama de ropas distintivas que marchaba a través de las calles transitadas, pero a pesar del aspecto delicado o elegante… hay una voluntad fuerte que habla de resolución tan clara para los civiles.

Arturo por su parte aun con su rostro serio guiando la comitiva, repasa su actual misión y agradece al grial porque no tenga que hacer la negociación con el Rey Sinbad sino con el actual aspirante a emperador Hakuryuu.

Seguro tendrá que tratar con el líder de la alianza marina, pero su trato será directo con el adolescente para cualquier petición que deseaba hacer.

Para la antes saber parpadea cuando siente a alguien venir, frunce el ceño ligeramente pero mantiene su andar orgulloso aun cuando esa persona sobresale entre la multitud de civiles… todos se esfuerzan por actuar normal, Emiya se ha asegurado que cada uno este enterado de sus desconfianzas pero sería imprudente hacer un desaire sin ninguna evidencia.

-¿Tío Sinbad?- susurra incierto Aladdin cuando apenas lo nota, Morgiana guía su mirada al susodicho y Bedivere solo se pone protector unos pasos detrás de su rey aun cuando su gentileza es natural.

Pero el reacio hombre de túnicas blancas parece no identificar a nadie del grupo, por el contrario sus ojos dorados parecen desviarse directamente a la pequeña dama rubia.

-¿Rey Arturo?- dice el rey Sinbad que parece sorprendido de verlos.

Pero el servant no confía en la casualidad de este encuentro, en otras circunstancias quizás no sería capaz de verlo.

No es tonta, aun sin la ayuda de su antes master puede ver claramente los peligros de alguien tan astuto como Sinbad al que reconoce por sus esfuerzos… pero como reyes, esta esa rivalidad natural que no puede abandonar.

Además el medio de transporte de Magnostadt es tan descarado que obviamente todos en la capital los vieron llegar, Arturo ya no era tan inocente… culpa a Emiya (nunca le agradecería) -Buenos días, Rey Sinbad- saluda educadamente como un igual.

Da una sonrisa ligera e incierta, el hombre mira el entorno para volver a caer en el líder de la comitiva de Avalon -No esperaba verla para este evento- dice con verdad en sus palabras.

Están en medio de la calle rompiendo cualquier rutina de los mercaderes… ahora los están viendo abiertamente con susurros furiosos, hay otros reyes saliendo detrás del de ojos dorados mirándola por encima del hombro con curiosidad o susurros mal disimulados.

-No espero presenciar este evento- dice con aplomo Arturo mirando el palacio al fondo ignorando las miradas intensas por su criptica respuesta -deseo una audiencia con el emperador Hakuryuu- fue su único comentario.

-Aun no es emperador, la coronación se atrasó para después de la ejecución- añade un hombre moreno pero con vestimentas de realeza.

Arturo lo reconoce del incidente del médium como Armakan de Heliohapt.

-Por el momento, la alianza puede escucharlo, si lo deseas- Sinbad sonríe en bienvenida, como si pudiera resolverle cualquier asunto a Avalon aun cuando el imperio no es su propiedad.

Los ojos esmeralda lo miran, agita su cabeza en negación -Ya sea que sea emperador o no... Mi asunto es con el joven Hakuryuu- inclina ligeramente -ahora si me disculpan, deseo terminar este asunto lo antes posible- trata de pasar al grupo con educadas miradas (Feanor es la excepción, el solo se burla del rey Sinbad algo que no fue bien visto por los reyes de la alianza marina presente).

-Me gustaría hablar con usted antes de que se marche, Rey Arturo- la voz de Sinbad se alza con jovialidad no dejándolos avanzar más que unos pasos -después de tono ¡Hay que celebrar por la nueva vida!- dice amistoso sus ojos centellan en diversión real.

Arturo lo mira de perfil, arquea la ceja y entrecierra sus ojos en sospecha después de todo la noticia del embarazo de Fragga apenas empezaba a circular en Avalon… pero niega cualquier comentario mordaz, no era el momento adecuado ni el lugar -Hare el esfuerzo, sin embargo no prometo cumplir-

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarle para ver si tengo oportunidad- Sinbad se ríe como si una broma fuera contada, además de confiado de poder atrapar al grupo del reino neutral antes de que se marchen.

La servant suspira pensando en la manera de evitar dicha reunión pues lo último que desea son los coqueteos descarados de un rey borracho, se despide en silencio con otra inclinación de cabeza educada y jura hay ojos mirándolos aun en la lejanía.

Se está volviendo paranoica, siente escalofríos y es una emoción aún más pesada de la que sintió cuando Gilgamesh la señalo como objetivo.

XXXXX

Hakuryuu se había encerrado en sus habitaciones a mirar al imperio con ojos vacíos de emoción, se siente mal de haber logrado llegar a ese punto con la ayuda de la alianza de los siete mares… es como si esta victoria fuera una trampa y recuerda con dolor todo lo que ha pasado.

¿Valió la pena el sacrificio?

¿Gyokuen en verdad está muerta?

¿Por qué Kouen actúa de esa manera tan humilde?

Porque motivo... sacrifico tantas cosas para tener de regreso un país que no siente suyo.

Se encoge en esa silla con sus manos en el cabello, hay confusión y vacío… un vacío que se extiende para consumir todo lo de su corazón mira su espada con tanta intensidad a esas alturas, sus manos son de carne de nuevo… ¿Por qué Kouen le dio eso? Repite intensamente sus visitas, sus discursos… como derribo toda esa idea que Kouen era el villano, el cómplice de alguien tan ruin como Gyokuen.

Y Koumei, viendo su trabajo ahora que poco a poco hace un balance administrativo… en verdad iban por un buen camino, teme avanzar más… cuando todo le sea entregado ¿Qué va hacer si todo lo que su hermano hizo fue ver por el imperio? ¿Sería lo indicado seguir con lo que un tachado traidor estaba haciendo?

Pero no hay fuerza detrás de sus aspiraciones como emperador, es como toparse con una dura pared de la que no puede avanzar… mira su espada de nuevo con la intención de ponerle fin a su vida.

Su puerta resuena sacándolo de su miseria, su rostro es mortal y frunce el ceño cuando ve al sirviente anunciando que tiene visita esperándolo en el salón.

Desea despedirlos, no quiere ver a nadie pero justo cuando daría tal orden… le informan que es Avalon.

Se pone de pie nervioso tratando de no parecer asustado, despide al servidor pidiendo que le dé tiempo para alistarse y cuando queda solo pasea por toda su habitación tratando de reunir el coraje para ver a ese rey al que también le había pedido respaldo.

El resultado sería diferente si Avalon hubiera venido en vez de Sindria.

No lo sabe, es tarde para reflexionarlo pero también un malestar se instala al ver su espada con cuidado ¿en serio pensaba quitarse la vida? Pero no hay nada de voluntad para seguir, pero aún queda la ejecución de sus hermanos.

Sus hermanos.

Niega pensar en ellos como algo más que traidores, con esto en mente sale de su habitación rumbo al gran salón.

Para Hakuryuu verla de nuevo fue como un aire fresco pero lleno de culpas, esos ojos adorables eran intensos pero no juiciosos cuando se sentó delante de esa pequeña mesa donde hay servido algo de refrigerio.

Hay gente respaldándola, señores según recuerda y entre ellos reconoce a Aladdin junto con Morgiana a quienes no había visto desde el incidente con Alibaba… no hay nada como odio en sus ojos y hay un peso menos en el corazón torturado del joven aspirante a emperador.

-Lamento si he interrumpido su agenda- empieza Arturo con su tono moderado, educado y un gesto de piedra.

Parpadea, se sonroja y niega -no hay nada preparado para el día- ofrece torpemente, porque sea la verdad no hay nada que quiera hacer durante su crisis.

Afirma ajena del conflicto, pero Arturo puede leer fácilmente la postura del chico -Si desea alguna ayuda en eso, puede acercarse Joven Hakuryuu- ofrece con una sonrisa fraternal -guiar un reino no es cosa que se nace sabiendo- le dice con suavidad.

Se vuelve a sonrojar mortificado el joven emperador -Gracias- sonríe de regreso.

-Sin embargo no vengo a eso- se vuelve seria Arturo -espero no estar cruzando alguna línea, joven Hakuryuu…- inicia con aplomo -pero deseo evitar las ejecuciones del antiguo emperador y el primer príncipe… además de pedir ser el destino de exilio- lanza directo al grano.

Es como si le quitaran el aliento unos largos segundos mirando a la diminuta mujer, frunce el ceño y su ira se enciende con moderación -Como puede pedir eso- dice luchando por el tono educado.

Pero Arturo lo mira sin ofenderse -No pienso juzgar su parentesco, joven Hakuryuu- dice antes que cualquier cosa -pero en mi reino esta Kogyoku- le recuerda con ojos severos -La joven Princesa esta devastada, Lancelot apenas puede lograr sacarla de la cama- relata sin ser mentira, todo eran hechos que ha visto con sus ojos -Y deseo aligerar su carga- señala finalmente.

Medita todo lo dicho, había olvidado a su otra hermana en el reino neutral y luego lo último golpea en su mente -¿Mi carga?- dice con la mandíbula apretada, la ira remplazada por algo incierto y vuelve a apretar sus manos.

-Más sangre en sus manos, joven Hakuryuu- dice como si viera algo solo para ella, suspira cansada y sus ojos brillan pañosos -Fui hijo único, no cuento con algo tan fuerte como una familia… - era como si doliera la última palabra -Es una carga que no merece tener si puedo evitarlo- indica con un tono de experiencia.

-Ya di mi elección- muerde Hakuryuu con esa voluntad que creyó desapareció -ellos pagaran- dice más para convencerse.

Arturo lo mira con paciencia.

-No necesitas más sangre en esto- Aladdin rompe con un tono informal, sus ojos eran cansados y sus hombros caídos -por favor, Hakuryuu déjanos llevarnos al tío y los hermanos- implora.

El aspirante a emperador siente que pierde ante los ojos agitados de sus dos amigos que guardan la distancia y le lanzan miradas como si no lo conocieran, mira la mesa arrepentido y casi salta cuando siente una mano menuda en su hombro… levanta la vista viendo los ojos impresionantes de Arturo tan cercas.

-No forzare una decisión, mi postura es respetar la voluntad de los reinos- informa con un ligero apretón el antes servant -Pero no puedo permitir que siga por este camino, joven Hakuryuu… recuerdo que le dije he visto reinos caer por venganza… pero también los he visto destruidos por abandono…- duelen las palabras, Hakuryuu puede ver dolor en sus ojos.

También se siente atrapado, como si le hubieran leído sus intenciones que había estado meditando en la soledad de su habitación.

La joven caballero sonríe a sabiendas -Respetare su decisión pero deseo al menos me permita llevarme a Kouha- cede.

Aladdin quiere protestar pero es detenido por Bedivere y Morgiana.

-Puede llevárselo- dice el adolescente viendo alejarse al rey Arturo.

Ella afirma no tan satisfecha -Espero mantener contacto con usted joven Hakuryuu- admite con simpatía bien oculta en su monótono rostro terso -No está solo en esto, si desea orientación… Avalon está dispuesto a ofrecerlo-

Hakuryuu siente a todos moverse a su entorno, aprieta sus puños y antes de que cualquier despedida formal inicie levanta la vista con sus ojos encendidos -ya hay tantas personas esperando esto- dice con fuerza -así que… ¿puedo pedirles un favor?- pregunta.

XXXXX

Hay tanta gente amontonada a lo largo de la plaza enfrente del palacio principal, el sol brilla por encima de sus cabezas y hay una tensión tan densa entre los testigos que esperan el inicio del evento.

Arturo se mantuvo lejos de la comitiva de la alianza de los mares en aquel balcón con vistazo a la plataforma, su rostro era neutral y sereno cuando salió el primer príncipe escoltado por varios soldados.

-No es necesario que vea esto, Rey Arturo- la voz serena de Sinbad llego a sus oídos, de alguna forma abandono su lugar entre su alianza para vagar donde estaban ubicados alzándose como un cortes samaritano muy preocupado.

La joven doncella le miro de reojo habiendo logrado evitarlo hasta el momento.

-No es por ofenderla- dice rápidamente Sinbad con las manos alzadas en un gesto ridículo -es solo que pensé que no quería ser parte de esto- le recuerda casual.

La rubia suspira -le tuve respeto al primer príncipe, al emperador- dice sin comprometerse mirando al escenario de nuevo.

-Fueron quitados sus títulos- le dice el rey de los mares con las manos detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa jovial, luego levanta de nuevo sus manos apaciguadoras de cualquier ira por su interrupción.

La servant se niega a mirarlo de nuevo, solo ve al orgulloso hombre pelirrojo que siempre tenía una buena disputa cuando se veían, consejos de libros, un carácter descarado y una voluntad que puede reconocer -Ellos se ganaron mi respeto- vuelve a repetir con tono grave -sería justo verlos en su caída- explica sin llegar a decir algo más -También de apoyo para el joven Hakuryuu- acepta mirando al joven que está en el balcón encima de ellos.

-Ya veo- dice Sinbad después de una pausa, de alguna forma alcanzo una silla para instalarse cercas del rey de Avalon, hay un aire desaprobador de Feanor, Vilya y Maglor (aun cuando el ultimo está en deuda por aquella enseñanza) por tomarse tales libertades pero nadie está por decirle nada.

Aladdin, Morgiana y Bedivere están entre la multitud por decisión propia.

Arturo ve como obligan al orgulloso hombre a ponerse de rodillas, suspira agitada cuando el gran verdugo se instala detrás… tiene que apretar con fuerza su silla para no decir nada impropio por las palabras innecesarias dichas que acusan a Kouen como el gran traidor.

Sinbad la está mirando largamente aun de reojo, entonces Hakuryuu toma la palabra levantando su mano para ser la señal para la ejecución… cuando lo hace la espada cae y la cabeza de Kouen Ren rueda sin gracia en un montón de sangre.

No gusta del júbilo que escucha, la impotencia brota en su interior y Arturo gobierna en su temperamento… nunca le agradaron las ejecuciones, menos cuando no eran merecidas y que la gente celebrara como si fuera algo alegre.

Limpian el desastre rápidamente para seguir con la siguiente ejecución.

-Koumei es muy joven- dice conversacional Sinbad, casi con lastima cuando el joven emperador sale en la mismas ropas de preso y siguiendo lo hecho por el primer príncipe.

-No es necesario condenarlo de esa manera- dice en un suspiro severo Arturo, aprieta más su silla y tiene que quitar su mano cuando Sinbad instala la suya encima -no necesito consuelo- regaña desaprobador mirando a los dorados divertidos.

-Lo siento, pensé que sería apreciado- alega el rey de los mares retirando sus manos a su propio asiento.

Arturo gobierna en su temperamento, entonces finaliza todas las palabras que tachan al emperador como un enemigo del imperio.

Entonces con la misma señal de Hakuryuu la cabeza de Kouen Koumei también rueda.

Hay aplausos, palabras finales y un despido con promesas del nuevo inicio del imperio.

Arturo se pone de pie cuando es permitido, da un gran giro para salir de ese balcón que siente tan desagradable pero una mano la tiene sujeta de su muñeca -¿Qué pretende?- pide con dientes apretados, hay ira una que ha estado fermentando desde que empezó este espectáculo insoportable.

Sinbad no la suelta, le da una sonrisa placida casi dulce e inocente -deseo hablar con usted ¿recuerda?- le dice jovial -un brindis por la nueva vida-

-Y cree que estoy en humor para eso- arquea la ceja el rey de Avalon sin apartar tan descortés movimiento del hombre que aun la sujeta de su muñeca, tiene que levantar su otra mano para evitar que sus señores empeoren la situación porque sabe los propios miembros de la alianza están al pendiente.

Un puchero impropio en el peli morado -Vamos Arturo, puede que encuentre relajante mi compañía-

-No quiero ser grosera, Rey Sinbad- dice con educación Arturo quitando su mano del agarre con firmeza -pero en verdad, no sería compañía adecuada en estos momentos- despide dando un paso hacia atrás -deseo regresar a mi reino- agrega cuando ve la terquedad brillando en los ojos dorados.

-Supongo que será para otra ocasión- Sinbad se recarga en su silla totalmente devastado, entonces le ofrece una sonrisa brillante -seguro tendrá tiempo para el siguiente festival, será bienvenida a venir- le dice al ponerse de pie invitador.

Arturo quiere negar rápidamente, pero se abstiene sin romper su rostro inmutable -ya veremos- vuelve a decir para inclinar su cabeza -si me disculpa, tengo que despedirme del joven Hakuryuu- asegura formalmente para dar la espalda fácilmente, cuando está fuera de vista en la seguridad del palacio -avisa a Aladdin que todo está listo- ordena, Vilya desaparece en uno de los corredores.

Cuando llega al salón mira a Hakuryuu en toda su gloria, no hay nadie sin guardaespaldas secundándolo -Gracias- dice con fuerza, mucho en una sola palabra -Por estar presente- agrega aunque no sea lo único.

-No hay de que- admite la joven doncella al ponerse enfrente del adolescente dando un apretón de hombro -por favor, ten confianza de venir a mi si necesitan orientación- vuelve a ofrecer y Arturo al mirar esos ojos, sabe que lo hará.

Un peso menos, ahora su siguiente misión es evitar la alianza de los mares lo mejor que se pueda.

XXXXX

Merlín sale de las sombras con la diversión brillando en sus ojos, Sinbad por supuesto no está de humor al estar recargado en el marco de la ventana sin dirigirle un gesto de bienvenida -Ella siempre fue difícil- alega al sentarse desordenado en la cama de esa habitación asignada en el palacio de Kou.

-Un niño no es suficiente- dice Sinbad después de un extenso silencio.

El mago de las flores se tensa, oscurece su gesto y sabe lo que se le va a pedir -entonces ¿quieres tomar esa dirección?- pregunta.

-No soy impaciente, siempre he sabido aguardar el momento adecuado- aclara el rey de los mares cruzado de brazos -de hecho, sé que todo caerá como lo he estado manejando- lo mira directamente -aunque aún pienso que la bruja hubiera sido útil-

-Recoger a la mujer que es capaz de traicionarnos- Merlín arquea la ceja, agita el báculo y una esfera aparece en un crujido… en ella un feto con aspecto de Arba flota -podemos utilizarla, pero no creo que sea prudente- le dice al desaparecer a lo que ha caído como herramienta.

Para el mago de las flores rastrearla fue fácil aunque con las bodas tuvo que esperar, Hakuei no sabe ni que le paso en todo este tiempo y ahora descansa en alguna parte del palacio como si no hubiera sido infectada por la voluntad de arba.

Ríe sin humor Sinbad agitando su mano poco interesado en quien fue su objetivo toda su carrera como rey, ahora Al-thamen fuera del camino no interesa el destino de su fundador -a pesar de toda mi paciencia- extiende su mano mirando de nuevo el cielo eterno -ella no parece caer como se tiene esperado- dice reflexivo, como si tal idea aun estuviera como un obstáculo obstinado en su camino.

-Parece que tu paciencia no cubre tu situación con el rey de los caballeros- dice secamente el peliblanco agitando sus adornos de la túnica infantilmente.

-A estas alturas, creo que no- acepta Sinbad pensando en todas esas veces que estuvo en su oficina pensando, el mundo es fácil de conseguir pero ese rey no… con lo sucedido hoy, quedo muy claro -un niño no es suficiente… creo que uno propio sería más conveniente- sonríe con dientes en un gesto tan inocente que desmiente esa oscuridad en los ojos.

El mago de las flores se tiene que obligar a seguir con esto.

Aun cuando sea la voluntad de David el que este influenciando al rey Sinbad.

XXXXX

FIN

O eso es antes del salto en el tiempo.

Bueno aquí termina esta temporada, aun tengo que acomodar que se va a hacer para este salto del tiempo además de que punto de vista comenzar.

Quizas con Alibaba, en su retorno con Judal.

Sinbad moviéndose mas a la oscuridad… Hakuei libre de arba, esta ultima reducida a una herramienta de juego para Merlin… Avalon que parece esperar a que caiga el otro zapato.

Y un primogénito para el pobre de Jafar cuya lealtad es para el rey Sinbad.

Hakuryuu volviendo al camino al seguir a Arturo.

Neah20 fuera.


	36. Chapter 36

Interludio

Le dieron la bienvenida en la isla norte de Avalon, Koumei mira las velas de los barcos que los han escoltado de manera discreta a través de los mares tres días después de la ejecución pública en la capital del imperio.

Hay alivio resuelto al mirar tan de cercas su destino, su próximo hogar en este exilio autoimpuesto.

Fue un espectáculo el que montaron con apoyo de Avalon para fingir sus propias muertes, Hakuryuu tomo esta decisión después de una corta evaluación justo en el momento en que el rey Arturo había pedido por ser la sede del exiliado... con la magia del cuarto magi para usar espejismos muy realistas lograron salir de su propio reino.

El ex emperador siente un vacío existencial al topar con el puerto, escucha ajeno las ordenes de desembarcar y trata de no mostrar tristeza a lo que dejo atrás... a las consecuencias de esta guerra civil... en toda su pereza pensó que su jerarquía era una carga, que no la extrañaría si llegara a dejarla... pero se ha equivocado.

Extrañaba ser emperador no solo por los beneficios, sino por la seguridad de controlar a toda su gente y protegerlas.

En todo su traslado no dejo de pensar en esto, pero dejarlo ir seria difícil... solo esperaba que Hakuryuu no dudara en acercarse por orientación si llegara a necesitarlo, continuar con sus proyectos y darle estabilidad a su imperio si llega a estar en la sombra de Sindria.

Siguen siendo leales a pesar de la forma en que fueron tratados.

No confía en Sinbad.

Al bajar del barco en ese puerto privado, la señora de esa isla les sonríe junto con un Kouha incrédulo y una pálida Kougyoku quien parece aferrarse a su estoico marido cuando los ve descender calmadamente escoltados por guardias del reino neutral.

Kouen sonríe tenuemente en sus túnicas sencillas sin pretensiones, su cabello suelto al no portar el peinado real y una cojera por cuestión de sus piernas protésicas junto con su brazo izquierdo de madera esto último un sacrificio al intercambiarlas con Hakuryuu en una muestra de lealtad y orgullo por sus decisiones -Somos afortunados de estar vivos- dice resuelto.

Koumei está de acuerdo con este simple comentario de su hermano mayor, hay lágrimas de quienes los pensaron muertos y recibieron una cálida bienvenida de su parte.

Sin percatarse de la influencia de Zepar en uno de ellos.

XXXXX

Aladdin junto con Morgiana miran desde la plataforma opuesta la coronación del nuevo emperador de Kou, la sala lujosa está llena de testigos diversos con pilares o adornos festivos para tal evento importante para este país.

El cuarto magi ha pedido quedarse en el imperio mientras el resto de Avalon marcho de regreso a su patria después de la "ejecución"... el tío Bedivere aguarda un poco lejos de su grupo observando con sus impresionantes ojos en una intensidad el proceso lento y palabras inspiradoras del anciano quien corona al emperador.

Esta dudando, Aladdin no evita sentirse inquieto conforme da un largo barrido a toda la sala lujosa detectando los miembros selectos de la alianza marina como testigos de uno más para sus números.

¿Con esto se habrá terminado la guerra? Se pregunta con cuidado recordando que Avalon mantiene a Reim y Magnostadt lejos de los intereses de la alianza de los siete mares... pero parece que el tío Sinbad no tiene rivalidades con la hermana Arturo y esto puede llevar a una amistad que evitara cualquier finalidad bélica.

Pero no es tonto, las palabras del Tío Kiri están profundo en su mente en advertencias sobre el hombre que ha evitado una guerra.

Esta esa sensación entorno al Tío Sinbad últimamente... una sensación extraña que ahora detalla más que nunca, luego están esas miradas que le había lanzado a la hermana Arturo cuando pensaba nadie miraba... es un niño, quizás no entiende el trasfondo de tales desplantes pero sabe por la sabiduría de Salomón lo suficiente para preocuparse.

Cuando regresara a Avalon se lo diría al tío Kiri.

No evita mirarlo al otro lado de la plataforma principal donde la coronación se lleva a cabo, sentados con sonrisas orgullosas eran el selecto grupo de la alianza marina resaltando el rey Sinbad quien parece detectar el peso de su mirada para sonreírle en saludo.

Aladdin responde el gesto, guardándose sus sospechas oscuras para otro momento.

-Después de esta ceremonia de coronación...- Aladdin toma la palabra -Hakuryuu se convertirá oficialmente en el quinto emperador del imperio Kou- suspira recordando a Gyokuen para ser suplida por el hermano Koumei en tantas sucesiones en tan poco tiempo.

-Sera un camino extenso, pero el reino de Avalon lo respaldara si es necesario- Bedivere dice en su aire noble sin quitar la vista de la finalidad del evento.

El mundo ahora depende de dos reinos, piensa distraído Aladdin... por un lado la pequeña alianza de Avalon con Reim y Magnostadt... luego Sinbad con la mayoría de los reinos restantes.

XXXXX

Días después...

Una habitación sola en el palacio de Sindria una esfera se rompe como una burbuja en el suelo humedecido por el líquido que la mantenía viva, palpando torpemente el suelo Arba convertida en una simple muñeca desnuda levanta la vista a la figura sentada regiamente delante de ella con un rostro neutral.

-Eres muy buena- alaba Sinbad inclinando su cabeza critico casi inocente -si no fuera por Merlín, quizás todas tus estrategias hubieran resultado- ríe como si algo divertido estuviera sucediendo.

La muñeca mira con sus asombrosos ojos en un odio retenido, hay maldad destilada junto con un instinto de asesino contra su mayor rival en toda su carrera desde que nació como singularidad... pero se obliga al suelo por su suela del zapato lustroso que parece levantarse solo para someterla con facilidad.

Está restringida, piensa amargamente y sabe su otro enemigo es el culpable de tal amarre mágico.

Una risa hueca de Sinbad al cruzarse de brazos sin mostrar pena por ese rostro infantil debajo de su suela, aun el recuerdo como esclavo se lava por la simple satisfacción de saber al culpable de tales penas debajo de su pie -Guarda tu ira para otra persona, Arba- acusa con un brillo en sus ojos dorados.

Ese nombre es tan antiguo que Gyokuen parpadea sorprendida, entonces percibe esa esencia viniendo en oleadas de ese descarado rey que tanto odiaba... esa singularidad ahora tenía un respaldo que podía ponerle nombre -Tu eres David- intenta en verdad verlo, pero la presión solo la somete más al suelo acolchonado por una alfombra lustrosa y mojada.

Hay un silencio extenso después de su acusación, los engranes giran lento conforme ambos enemigos jurados se miran examinándose como lo que eran en alma toran... una imagen de Arba y el rey David se superponen en sus aspectos actuales.

-Yo no soy David- aclara Sinbad al empujar un poco más de su peso, para retirarse unos pasos cerca de su silla pero sin sentarse... solo cruzando sus brazos en su fuerte pecho, el desprecio en sus ojos fríos en dorado.

Pero Arba solo cubre su mejilla rojiza por el maltrato, hay una sonrisa soñadora y enferma dibujándose en su tierno rostro -David el anciano- ronronea -en verdad... te odio- espeta insolente pero el peli morado solo mira pasible.

Hay una sombra moviéndose entre la oscuridad de la habitación, no hay frio en su desnudes pero la antigua magi solo idolatra la figura delante con una obsesion insana.

-Pero al final de todo, te convertiste en Il-ilah mismo- continua la muñeca quitando su mano de la mejilla lastimada -Como se esperaba, contar con un magi propio tan poderoso que opaca a cualquiera de alma Toran-

-Mah no soy un magi- el olor a flores lleno la habitación oscurecida, el peliblanco su contrincante y precursor de su patética figura la mira detrás del rey Sinbad con ojos chispeantes en alegría infantil.

-Por favor, déjame convertirme en tu fuerza- implora arrastrándose a los pies del peli morado pero es detenida por una fuerte patada que la hace caer de espaldas.

Sinbad da un paso atrás -No estoy interesado en tratarte con respeto, después de todo lo que ha hecho- aclara al tomar asiento nuevamente, la niña solo sonríe -Yo soy yo... soy Sinbad y No David- declara en lo alto -Siempre me he movido donde mis ideales me llevan, señorita Arba-

Merlin no dice nada desde donde flota en la estela del poderoso rey de los mares.

-Tienes una fuerza y conocimiento incomparables, pero no necesito a nadie como usted que viene de al-thamen- Sinbad es cruel en sus palabras sin inmutarse por el gesto obsesionado de la pequeña arba -desde ahora, harás lo que yo diga- reclama -¿Qué dices?- ofrece su mano.

Hay lágrimas de una felicidad enfermiza por parte de una seguidora como Arba que ha esperado servir a dios -Si, con mucho gusto- acepta la mano del rey, se aferra como un salvavidas al ponerse de pie en su desnuda figura.

-Merlín- Sinbad dice el rey al retroceder nuevamente a su lugar, el mago de las flores golpea el bastón apareciendo ropa cómoda para la niña.

-El plan estará en marcha cuando Arturo acepte- el peliblanco dice escuetamente.

-Esa otra singularidad ¿la eliminara?- pregunta ansiosa Arba, deseosa de someter al calvario a ese otro rey que fue un obstáculo en sus planes.

-No- contesta secamente Sinbad.

La niña se postra a sus pies -dígame en que puedo ayudarle- implora -quiere que la torture... la engañe... la mate... será fácil, mi rey... solo dígame lo que quiera...- es asilenciada por una bofetada.

Sinbad no mentía cuando decía que no sería amable con el nuevo súbdito al que solo despertó por utilidad, no porque quisiera -No harás nada contra Arturo- advierte con el ceño fruncido -Ella será mi reina, espero tus respetos en el futuro- prometió.

Porque el rey de los mares tiene un plan, saborea el momento en que eso llegue y estará tan feliz de lograr eso que no había pensado con seriedad... sentar cabeza, buscar niños con sus rasgos y abrazar este sentimiento que corroe su interior cada vez que la ve.

Pero si es con Arturo, hará la excepción.

Porque ella pertenece a el, es definitivo.

XXXXX

Años después, en una plaza enfrente de un edificio futurista se ha formado un lago entorno a una espada mítica clavada en una piedra.

Excallibur.

Hay rumores diversos que nadie tiene el valor de comentar en voz alta, no sin atraer algún tipo de calamidad a sus negocios... el antes rey de Sindria solo mira desde la altura el brillo de ese filo pulido con cierta molestia, aprieta los puños impotente y da una vuelta para ingresar a sus deberes.

XXXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno muy corto, el preludio del siguiente arco.

Me he decidido por el punto de vista de Alibaba, así que no desesperen que cualquier cambio que mencione en el siguiente capítulo lo estará descubriendo en el transcurso.

Si, sabremos como termino excallibur ahi aunque sea por relatos de tercera persona.

Neah20 fuera.


	37. Chapter 37

Spoiler del último arco de Magi, amenaza con cambios y a la vez no tanto.

XXXX.- Paso del tiempo x

Deseo 1

Oscuridad se envuelve delante de sus ojos, el cuerpo inmóvil lucha por removerse como si fueran años de no usarlo... oye una voz llamándolo en un eco lejano, se siente cansado a pesar de ser algo consciente que ha estado dormido durante mucho tiempo... la voz es cantarina, puede diferenciar que es de hombre ahora más cercas... duele tratar de moverse, empieza a pastear su boca reseca y un gemido se le escapa de una garganta sin uso -Alibaba- ahora es entendible, su nombre resuena como un fuerte canto.

Puede abrir los ojos ligeramente, una silueta es notable pero duele la luz... debe cerrarlos con cuidado.

-¡Finalmente recuperaste la consciencia!- esa persona delibera en esa oscuridad con optimismo, pero Alibaba intenta aclimatar su vista cansada en ligeros parpadeos -¿Sabes quién soy?- le insiste la voz de nuevo, aun es solo una sombra sin rasgos... en verdad sus ojos duelen.

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos puede reconocer a la persona que le sonríe como un viejo amigo aun cuando nunca fueron cercanos a pesar de pasar algo de tiempo en Avalon la última vez que recuerda, Yunnan agita su mano delante de su vista -Bienvenido de vuelta, Alibaba- saluda jovialmente.

No puede más que ver ligeramente a través del rabillo de sus ojos o directamente en el techo con amargura, quiere preguntar dónde están... porque esta humildad no es la que ha conocido en Kou, Avalon o Sindria, esta residencia es de madera y un olor como a humedad o algo por el estilo se desliza en sus sentidos.

Con esfuerzo una pequeña ventana muestra una penetrante oscuridad.

Alibaba no puede moverse cuando siente a Yunnan acomodarse al costado de esa cama en la que esta postrado -Esta es mi casa, en el fondo de la gran falla- admite casi adivinándole sus primeras cuestiones -Sé que esperabas Kou, Sindria o Avalon... pero bueno, han pasado tantas cosas que he decidido retirarme por el momento en que cuido tu cuerpo...- hay un tono solemne -seguro Kiri me odiara más con esto que hice- ríe pero es doloroso, solo como si hubiera decepcionado a tantas personas por sus decisiones.

Alibaba solo mira sin entender mucho, sabe que pasarían al menos dos años antes de aterrizar como el dragón les informo así que no se asusta tanto... bueno quizás mucho con la nula movilidad o habla.

-Habías estado en Avalon- admite conversacional el rubio -Pero te traje aquí, mi magia ha mantenido tu cuerpo en un estado de muerte temporal- su conferencia inicia -Aladdin y Morgiana junto con la familia de Sphintus hicieron un gran trabajo en conservarlo sano... pero con lo sucedido, te traje al fondo de la falla...- sonríe ligeramente a la nada aun cuando su escuchante apenas lo ve -es mejor si aún no te mueves, estas débil al no haber comido en este tiempo que llevas aquí... tus extremidades son débiles...- alega medicamente -por lo tanto entrenaras aquí para que tu cuerpo y rukh vuelvan a su estado-

El joven no puede ni fruncir el ceño en interrogante obvia.

-Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste, te traje aquí abajo hace un año y medio más o menos- Yunnan finaliza con seriedad.

El pánico se pierde en alguien que no puede moverse, Alibaba jura en contra del dragón que le prometió dos años de ausencia pero enterarse que fue otro año extra para despertar es algo molesto.

-Te diré lo que ha pasado en este mundo durante el periodo de tiempo que no estuviste por aquí- promete al asomarse por encima del mudo joven -lo único que puedes hacer es mirar hacia el techo y escucharme- hay una sonrisa apretada en sus rasgos sin edad -pero no te preocupes, el mundo se ha vuelto pacífico y próspero- le consuela aunque es más para el propio magi que para beneficio del rubio.

Alibaba parpadea fatigado, siendo lo último que ve antes de caer en un sueño forzado por esta debilidad aun cuando desea enterarse de todo lo antes posible... entender porque lo han movido de Avalon o que paso con Kou... su cuerpo es débil y como Yunnan le dijo, tiene tiempo de sobra para escuchar.

XXXXX

Cuando vuelve a despertar, Alibaba mira el techo de madera con los sonidos de Yunnan con lo que asume alguna vasija muy cerca delatando lo pequeña que es esta choza... pasan solo segundos hasta que la silueta de su cuidador se asoma con sus centellantes ojos sabios y una discreta sonrisa en su rostro sin edad.

-Bienvenido de nuevo- saluda jovial al acercarse -¿En qué me quede?- pregunta con un golpe confundido, resopla un poco al sentarse -cierto... el inicio- se burla de sí mismo.

Alibaba espera.

-Sinbad introdujo "4 Leyes" que fueron aprobadas por Arturo, volviendo el mundo pacifico- relata de manera general, como si el recuerdo fuera fresco -admito que fue un cambio agradable, mis dos candidatos a rey trabajando juntos para implementar el cumplimiento de estas leyes- murmura para sí mismo -pero bueno...- se centra en el mudo -Esto se efectuó cuando ambos líderes de las alianzas establecieron "la alianza internacional"-

El joven rubio parpadea aturdido, debió de haber sido un trabajo en conjunto que le hubiera gustado ser testigo... esos reyes siempre fueron una imagen a seguir, algo que puede respetar de manera personal.

-Las leyes son las siguientes: La esclavitud está prohibida...- aquí Yunnan levanto un dedo -el alistamiento militar está prohibido fuera de la defensa personal- levanta el segundo dedo -ahí fue un poco complicado, Arturo fue la que agrego la última condición después de una larga discusión con Sinbad que quería quitarlo por completo- suspira divertido.

Una pelea entre esos dos reyes debió de ser legendaria, piensa Alibaba con cierta diversión recordando el temperamento de la menuda mujer que ha sabido controlar no solo a Sinbad sino al propio Kouen ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Impotente en hablar, se tiene que resignar al relato de Yunnan en su orden.

\- Tercero, es posible emigrar libremente entre países...- agrega Yunna casualmente -Y por último, aplicaron una moneda unificada para todo el mundo- afirmo con una sonrisa -no te preocupes te explicare cada punto con detalle- alentó al aplicarle algo al cuerpo débil de Alibaba.

De esa manera volvió a quedar dormido.

XXXXX

Intenta con victoria levantar su mano al nivel de sus ojos, un esfuerzo que le hace sudar lo suficiente pero logra ver su extremidad temblorosa tan delgada como un palo... Yunnan parece ignorarlo un poco, relatándole cada ley que Sinbad en conjunto con Arturo implementó para el mundo.

-Con la esclavitud prohibida...- su voz era cantada -En relación a la insuficiencia de fuerza de trabajo creada por esta ley, fue compensada por Arturo que junto con Magnostadt hizo una revolución tecnológica mágica que pudo anivelar un poco la repentina gente sin trabajo o sin ningún objetivo en su vida después de conocer solo la esclavitud-

Escucho atento mientras luchaba con mover su cuerpo en esta nueva oportunidad.

-Con el control de alistamiento militar alentada por la abolición de la esclavitud...- Yunnan aun hacia algo fuera de su visión -Sinbad hizo uso del dinero de los diferentes países bajo su mando al ahorrarse gastos de reducir la fuerza militar en acelerar su propia revolución tecnología que pudiera competir contra Avalon...- suspiro -claro que esta no era la verdadera intención de Sinbad...-

Alibaba logro fruncir el ceño, con su mano nuevamente a la altura de sus ojos... cerrando y abriendo su palma para recuperar control.

Yunnan traía consigo una jarra de agua logrando ser visible de reojo para el inmóvil paciente -el gran desarrollo de una economía global, era el verdadero objetivo de Sinbad- explico al acercarse con una bandeja -Unificar la moneda de cada país afiliado, logro convencer después de debates que la alianza de la mesa redonda se les unieran para hacerlo de manera internacional... - rio sin humor -de hecho siendo parte de la "alianza internacional" estuvieron sujetos a esta implementación, Arturo seguro estaba muy molesta de ser engañada- rio como si fuera un chiste.

La verdad para Alibaba no era gracioso.

-Se difundió por todo el mundo un sistema bastante similar al "huang" que uso el imperio Kou en el pasado- continuo relatando informalmente -Con estas leyes funcionando, el comercio entre los países se volvió realmente activo...- Yunnan comenzó a servir agua en un pequeño recipiente cerca de su visión -por lo tanto los recursos humanos y bienes se acumularon en las naciones con negocios prósperos...- un gesto inexpresivo se pintó en los rasgos del magi -el mundo cambio a ser un lugar donde el verdadero poder yace más en el "comercio" que en la violencia y la autoridad nacional-

Alibaba absorbe esto con asombro, tal astucia y fuerza para cambiar el flujo del mundo solo era posible con las potencias como Arturo junto con Sinbad... siente orgullo brotando en su ser ante tal avance en su ausencia, casi no extraña lo que en verdad quiere saber.

Yunnan solo se acerca con el recipiente lleno de agua al paciente -Por esa razón, Sinbad...- le ayuda a ponerse en una posición para beber -Ha renunciado como rey de Sindria- suelta justo en el momento en que Alibaba degusta el líquido.

Naturalmente lo escupió, no solo era por el tiempo sin beber como se debe... sino por la noticia dada justo en el momento.

Yunnan se disculpaba, limpiando el desastre con agilidad -La verdad no es tan raro, todos los gobernantes de la alianza de los 7 mares renunciaron a sus posiciones y se volvieron activos como parte del consejo de directores de la alianza internacional dejando a sus hijos o hijas en el trono- relata al volverle la mirada cansada.

Alibaba puede llegar a la conclusión que su maestro, Pisti, Spartos e Hinahoho volvieron a sus patrias con eso en mente vuelve a dormir.

XXXXX

Abre los ojos nuevamente, se remueve intentando ejercitarse ligeramente y por lo tanto vuelve con los ejercicios de sus manos.

Yunnan se asomó cansado -En que me quede- pregunta confundido, como si perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

En serio el ex príncipe desea fulminarlo porque aun solo puede hacer sonidos estrangulados de su garganta.

Ríe inocente el rubio, haciendo un sonido reflexivo -La mesa redonda fue el único que no abandono sus respectivos reinos a favor de ser directivos en la alianza internacional- dice ausente mirando a la nada.

Bueno eso era lógico no todos verán la lógica al abandonar sus reinos, la mesa redonda seguro fue firme en sus concesiones con el resto de la alianza marina.

El magi continuo ignorando la mano flaca ejercitando tan cercas de su rostro -Yamuraiha no fue permitida en volver a su reino al igual que Masrur, la verdad después de estos cambios casi se volvieron un poco arrogantes pensando que Avalon permitiría casualmente que alguien se volviera cercano a sus respectivos gobernantes...- hay un largo suspiro.

Supone que son situaciones complicadas, ahora entiende mejor la función de la política y sabe que Sinbad era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa a su favor aun si esto significaba retornar a sus generales a sus reinos que convenientemente están en la alianza de la mesa redonda.

Era un alivio saber que pudieron predecir sus movimientos sutiles.

El viajero continua flotando cerca de su visión -la autonomía fue permitida pero cualquier intento de influir fue castigado... fue un momento muy tenso para la recién formada "alianza internacional" cuando Sinbad y Arturo chocaron-

Trago un nudo, esforzándose por estar despierto ante tal revelación... el magi casi parecía dolido.

-Con esfuerzo lograron mantenerse juntos, pero la rivalidad interna solo creció conforme fue obvio que Arturo no estaba abandonando su trono como el emperador de Reim y la rectora de Magnostadt a favor de establecerse en el consejo de directores de la "alianza internacional"-murmuro con el ceño fruncido -empezó a circular un rumor entre los ciudadanos viendo la decisión de Arturo como un mero acto de arrogancia, que quizás no creía en los objetivos de la alianza internacional como presumía... que era una hipócrita-

Alibaba casi estiro el cuello con su clara desaprobación brillando en sus ojos, era absurdo tales calumnias para el siempre honesto rey de Avalon... con sus interacciones durante todo ese tiempo, aun cuando fueron pocas... dejo muy en claro una personalidad honorable, digna de ser una singularidad como lo reconocen los magis.

-Entonces el mundo fuera de la mesa redonda comenzó a exigir que Arturo tomara nupcias con Sinbad para unificar de una vez por todas al mundo como se debe... la mesa redonda no estaba feliz ante tales presunciones de los directores de la alianza, menos cuando los ciudadanos se unieron a las exigencias- los ojos esmeralda de Yunnan miraron a un Alibaba en shock -el mundo quería que Sinbad tomara de esposa a Arturo-

Tal comentario fue un golpe que lo hizo soltar su mano cayendo pesadamente a su costado, el convaleciente casi podía sentir el brinco de su corazón con una sospecha enorme... porque para todos era evidente que Sinbad tenía interés en Arturo ¿casualidad que el mundo unificado exigiera la unión? No lo sabe, en verdad no lo quiere saber.

La ira brillo en los ojos de Yunnan ajeno a las conclusiones del inmóvil -Arturo sin embargo es terca, no hay hombre que pueda convencerla de dar un paso atrás a su deber... Pero sucedió algo imprevisto, algo que orillo a mi amado rey a tomar una decisión- mira directamente al tensionado paciente -Todos nos culpamos de dar pie a tal situación y solo nos dimos cuenta que Zepar, el contenedor de Sinbad tenía controlado a dos de los nuestros muy tarde-

Hay tristeza flotando en el entorno, como si el magi no encontrara las palabras para describir lo que haya sucedido.

-Un año y medio después de tu muerte, una mañana de invierno Arturo enferma misteriosamente después de este vergonzoso evento orquestado por Sinbad y su magi de las flores...- aquí hay un fruncir iracundo en su rostro sin edad sin explicar quién es este último personaje -mareos, vómitos, falta de apetito y otros malestares...-hay una amargura de una situación que no le está diciendo a Alibaba -Sinbad envía un ultimátum respaldado por el resto de los directores de la alianza para hacer la ceremonia de unión en un intento de "negociar" como si fuera la única opción viable- niega.

Alibaba contiene el aliento.

-Podíamos entrar en guerra después de nuestros esfuerzos de unificar- dice amargo -Sinbad lo sabía, nos acorralo y no podíamos acusarlo sin terminar en guerra... cualquier solución traía desgracia sea como sea- ríe sin humor -No podíamos tirar el trabajo de paz fácilmente- admite con tristeza.

Hay un corto silencio que el convaleciente quiere romper, pero no puede está débil y solo mira impotente el relato lleno de agujeros del rubio.

-Ella simplemente marcha directamente a las oficinas de Sinbad clavando en un acto de desafío su amada espada Excalibur en la base del edificio y se niega a ceder... entrega su reino a su más confiable caballero Bedivere sin decir palabra alguna a su rival, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro junto con Feanor- suspira.

Parpadea aturdido Alibaba a estas alturas ya no lucha por entrenar el movimiento de sus manos totalmente enfocado en un drama del que sabe Yunnan no le está contando por completo.

-La alianza por supuesto intenta buscarla, Sinbad casi pierde los estribos y no hay nadie digno que pueda levantar Excalibur de un lugar tan visible que evidencia las presiones que recibió Avalon por parte del resto del mundo- Yunnan mira lejano el entorno -Por supuesto que someten al reino a investigación, pero sin un valido motivo... Avalon es libre de culpas- ríe amargo -Sinbad tiene que aceptar que perdió- se burla -y mostro al mundo un acto vergonzoso-

Alibaba en serio desea arquear la ceja.

Yunnan inclina su cabeza -fueron tiempos difíciles- admite desdichado.

Alibaba quiere abrir la boca para protestar, exigir detalles, toda la información lo golpea como si fuera un duro mazo no solo con los cambios del mundo sino con lo sucedido en Avalon ¡Que hiciste Sinbad! Jura en su mente frustrada.

Yunnan le sonríe con ese gesto ausente tan sombrío -Avalon es estable en el momento en que lo deje- le recuerda -Arturo tomo una decisión, libro al mundo de una guerra innecesaria aunque seguro rompió el corazón de Sinbad-

XXXXX

Ahora Alibaba puede levantar un poco de peso, algo patético si lo miras desde otro punto de vista... un palo con dos piedras no es impresionante... pero para alguien que estuvo inmóvil es otra pequeña victoria para su recuperación.

No hay forma de tomar el hilo de conversación referente al misterioso insulto que Sinbad hizo a Arturo, no vuelven a tocar ningún tema de Avalon y Alibaba la mera verdad no tiene la fuerza para cuestionar a Yunnan quien es alguien muy decisivo en esquivar un tema cuando se lo propone.

Escuchar que Aladdin, Morgiana y Hakuryuu están desaparecidos es algo amargo... saber que Kou fue gobernado por su amigo es sorpresivo y obligado a renunciar al trono por algunas guerras de independencia fue quizás un poco impactante aunque la republica de Baldadd ya es autónoma como su único consuelo de esta desgracia... justo después todos desaparecieron.

Esfuerza por levantar sus pesas improvisadas, las manos tiemblan pero logra subir el palo con piedras en cada lado en todo lo alto.

-En estos momentos, los contenedores de metal están bajo estricta jurisdicción de la alianza internacional- relata Yunnan fuera de su foco de visión -Se considera criminales a todos aquellos que no los entregaron ante la petición de la alianza internacional...-silba casual -Ren Hakuryuu como sabrás se marchó con Zagan- comienza a contar -Yamato Takeruhiko, el rey de Kina con Caim y su isla entera están en esta lista- se acerca a paso cuidadoso-Feanor...- aquí no agrego nada -Por ultimo Nerva Julius Caluades, el hijo del emperador de Reim desapareció con su contenedor Shax- aquí ríe -un dolor de cabeza para Kiri que intenta limpiar su desastre terrorista por el mundo-

Alibaba ha contado sus movimientos de sus manos todavía huesudas aferradas a la vara que le sirve de pesas improvisadas, sabe que Amon seguro está en su poder.

-También exigieron a Lancelot, Bedivere, Emiya y Bazett sus respectivas armas que no entran como contenedor djinn- Yunnan suspira con una sonrisa divertida -aunque seguro Jafar informo del arma ancestral de la última- aquí hay desaprobación.

Bueno para el ex príncipe considera que con lo mostrado con el Medium, sería tonto siquiera dejarlos solo al ser tan poderosos como un contenedor de metal... aunque de la señorita Fragga no sabía que contaba con alguna, seguro Jafar se metió en problemas.

-por supuesto se negaron-el viajero agrego -se aferraron a la indemnización que no habían reclamado a Sinbad por lo que hicieron a Avalon... a Arturo... claro que esto no fue público, la imagen de Sinbad es importante a estas alturas y con esto, todos los fundadores lograron mantener sus peculiaridades, aunque claro, no es como si pudieran quitárselos-

Suspira cansado, Alibaba pastea su boca -¿J...Judal?- ladra secamente con un esfuerzo de sacar su voz, feliz que logre ser entendible aunque molesto para su garganta sin uso.

Yunnan se asoma con un recipiente de agua con paños, en lo que promete ser un baño incomodo -¿Judal? Bueno se marchó a buscar a Hakuryuu... seguro no tomo muy bien la desaparición de su rey como el de Arturo y se fue volando antes de que pudieras curarte- sonríe soleado -Es cruel después de todo- alega simpático.

Alibaba bufa, típico del magi oscuro.

XXXXX

Ha pasado un tiempo cuando por fin puede levantarse de la cama, Alibaba mira sus manos más sanas y sonríe al respirar profundamente... Yunnan lo mira con diversión desde aquella silla al lado de la ventana que da a la oscuridad, sabe que mira el mundo desde ahí y puede detectar la añoranza de sus ojos.

Pero aprendió a no preguntar más de lo que el viajero desea compartir.

Sus piernas tiemblan al esforzarse en andar como un recién nacido, pero es terco y llega con éxito a la ventana en la que se apoya como si hubiera huido de algún monstruo por lo cansado que se siente.

Yunnan le sonríe sereno como si apenas lo mirara, como si un anciano cansado estuviera viendo a su nieto lograr un objetivo... ese día no hablan del mundo afuera de la falla, ese día solo se sonríen en sus intentos de caminar por la casa con bromas ligeras.

Alibaba le permite el descanso al veterano magi, se lo permite porque sabe lo que está sufriendo al contarle cosas que han sucedido mientras lo está cuidando... que uno de sus reyes está perdido afuera mientras el otro gobierna el mundo... el dolor de la traición es profundo, agonizante y puede leerlo tan bien en los ojos enormes en verde de alguien que puede ocultarlo muy bien.

El viajero toma el descanso como un náufrago en el mar, se ilumina como inocente ocultando su infelicidad, su cobardía... aun cuando escucha ecos solo para el de como de nuevo... abandono su reino esperando paciente a que su bello rey vuelva.

XXXXX

Alibaba está haciendo lagartijas en el suelo en un intento de recuperar musculo y condición, ha contado apenas cinco cuando repentinamente siente el peso de Yunnan sentado en su espalda tan casual como si fuera un cómodo sillón... pero terco, el rubio continúa con esfuerzo su acondicionamiento con el peso extra.

-¿Por qué volviste a este mundo? ¿Qué has venido a hacer?- pregunta suavemente el magi sin arrepentimiento de complicarle el ejercicio a su paciente que cada vez está más sano.

Apenas contesta entre jadeos algo que lo motivo a buscar la salida de aquel mundo espiritual, el ex príncipe esta tan cerca del suelo sudando la gota gorda de lo pesado que es el peculiar vagabundo.

-Así que estas aquí para proteger este mundo y a Aladdin de David- repite Yunnan reflexivo nada empático al dolor que ocasiona en el joven encargo que parece luchar para levantarse de la lagartija.

Alibaba resopla al estar en otra flexión, el peso es tan persistente en su espalda sin ninguna intensión de moverse para dejarlo en paz... no está por rogar, Yunnan es un viejo bastardo cuando se lo propone y lo peor es que no sabe si lo hace con intenciones de molestarlo... así que relata lo que sabe con esfuerzo.

Hay un sonido del vestido de verde, una mirada al techo al absorber la información del príncipe -Ya veo... Sinbad está a medio camino de la depravación...- redunda con un tono jovial a pesar de la neutralidad del gesto sin edad, algo que el otro no ve al luchar por continuar sus flexiones con su peso - Se volvió uno con David, quien quiere destruir y crear este mundo de nuevo... ya veo.. ya veo- responde con un atisbo de pena en su corazón sin ser visible en su voz.

Culpa a su buen corazón y la tenacidad de cargar con el peso del magi anfitrión, lucha sus palabras a través de su boca explicando cómo es que el viejo David hará su plan realidad utilizando a Aladdin como la llave del palacio sagrado.

Yunnan aun parece tan aburrido como normalmente lo es, pero sus ojos brillan profundos en oscuridad molesta pues ahora entiende tanto de Sinbad... duele pero aguanta para preguntar algo importante -¿De dónde obtuviste esa información y de quién?- pide casual.

Alibaba ya no puede, cae de bruces en el suelo y Yunnan no parece apenado ni preocupado por su dolor... solo repite lo que le acaba de explicar referente al mundo donde existía como espíritu, que el tiempo pasa tan distinto porque sintió que fue una eternidad y los que le informaron eran magos de la era de Alma Toran.

-¡Quítate!- grita frustrado Alibaba ante la carcajada musical del rubio al levantarse permitiéndole respirar nuevamente.

XXXXX

Hay un sueño recurrente, uno que pensó esa eternidad en el mundo de los espíritus había lavado con sus anécdotas de Alma Toran, pero esa noche vuelve vivido... llenándolo de la impotencia, del fracaso y la soledad... de querer entender la mentalidad de Hakuryuu en ser parte del problema y no la solución de paz que el mundo busca... que Aladdin quiere.

Se despierta con un cálido aliento en su oído reconfortándole, apenas abre los ojos mirando el rostro del afeminado de Yunnan tan cerca... se congela con un sentimiento de anticipación, es algo común a estas alturas y ya dejo de sentirse molesto por la invasión... sin embargo todavía lo odia, porque de alguna manera le recuerda sus nulas relaciones románticas.

Suspira murmurando maldiciones al durmiente, se levanta mirando la choza humilde y medita su rutina para el día... ya está en mejores condiciones, es cuestión de tiempo para partir en búsqueda de sus amigos... de ver el mundo con sus propios ojos.

XXXXX

Hay fuego danzante afueras de la choza, ilumina la oscuridad de la gran falla como un irregular evento... sentados en sillas artesanales de madera, Alibaba observa como Yunnan cocina en el fuego con destreza y costumbre... pescado en palos en las orillas del fuego de sabrá de donde atrapo al desconocer de algún estanque cercas de esta localidad.

No quiere saber.

-Mañana finalmente partirás- inicia el viajero con optimismo -¡Esta es nuestra última cena juntos!-

-Puedes ir conmigo- Alibaba ofrece.

Pero el magi solo sonríe sin inmutarse -No, no quiero- contesta prontamente -mejor vamos a cenar- cambia el tema con perspicacia picando con un palo los pescados cociéndose -¿Te gustaría algo de té?- cuestiona.

-¿No tendrás cerveza?- pide soñador, no es un buen bebedor pero en verdad desea algo de alcohol.

-Ah, Ya veo- lo mira como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido -tienes mal gusto ¿Sabes? Seguro ni Kiri en sus malos días no bebe esas cosas- asegura con un bufido confiado.

Hay un silencio con el crepitar de las llamas, Alibaba se siente ofendido y jura que para llevarse mal según los rumores (creyó ver algo durante el incidente del médium, pero hay algunas cosas que ha olvidado por todo ese tiempo en el mundo de los espíritus)... Yunnan siempre habla de Kiritsugu en cualquier oportunidad ya sea usándolo como insulto o comparaciones.

-Un mundo donde puedes existir solo como espíritu, eh- reflexiona en voz alta muy contemplativa el magi mirando el fuego como si este le diera respuestas -Soy solo un simple magi que fue asignado para proteger este valle... no sé nada sobre esas cosas- admite.

El príncipe le arquea una ceja, porque no hay nada simple con un mago que no se ha limitado a la gran falla, ha guiado Avalon pero no se lo dice porque es un tema delicado.

Sus ojos se vuelven tristes -pero...- contiene el aliento el magi antes jovial -pero fui yo quien... le dio a Sinbad sus poderes, su camino hace tantos años- mira la vara con lánguido movimiento -en ese entonces, estaba realmente cansado del mundo...- hay una sonrisa triste -he elegido incontables reyes, construido países junto con mis camaradas y aun así...- aprieta el agarre en la madera -odio, conflicto, matanza, Destrucción una y otra vez... aunque lo intente muchas veces, nunca logre mi objetivo...- se aferra al sentimiento -quería cambiar el mundo- admite con dolor.

Alibaba puede ver todo aquello que ese anfitrión le ha mostrado en sus ojos durante las horas de silencio extenso cuando se sienta mirando la oscuridad en esa silla al lado de la ventana... Yunnan es alguien valiente que ahora abre su corazón un día antes de marcharse.

-Luego vi a Arturo por primera vez, un ligero aliento del destino para ser su anfitrión en este nuevo mundo...- revela Yunnan mirando las llamas ignorando la interrogante del príncipe -lo negué tanto, no quería que ella estuviera maldita al igual que tampoco quería que Sinbad tuviera la suerte de todos esos reyes que ayude en mi camino- ríe otro tanto -por eso me aleje del reino que crecía, Kiri nunca me lo perdono-

Suelta la vara quemándose en el fuego de la fogata.

-Entonces acepto a mi rey, uno sin contenedor y me paro a su lado sin recibir un regaño por abandonarlo... Arturo siempre me miro como uno de los suyos, no como una herramienta... no como un guía... no como un vagabundo de paso en su reino... ella solo me miro a mi- ríe amargamente -entonces viene mi otro rey y por un momento todo era fantástico, mis candidatos ayudándose mutuamente cambiando el mundo en solo un año-

Hay pena enorme llenándose en los ojos torturados del veterano magi, Alibaba respeta su corto silencio dándole el tiempo para seguir o simplemente terminar ahí.

Pero Yunnan siguió -Sinbad logro lo que yo quería aunque empujo a mi Arturo al exilio en su obsesión, una utopía de paz y prosperidad con la desgracia de mi más joven candidato...- ríe sin humor -Mi maldición presente, mi primer rey en esta vida arruinando a mi segundo rey- sus ojos son acuosos a la luz del fuego -para finalizar con la desaparición de Aladdin ¿Qué tan ambicioso es Sinbad?- finaliza con una mueca amarga.

XXXXX

Llega el momento en que toma sus cosas, reservas y otras necesidades para marchar fuera de la choza seguido muy cerca de Yunnan quien a cierta distancia se detiene con una sonrisa serena en su rostro soleado -cuídate Alibaba- alienta juvenil con un sentido de suerte brillante.

Alibaba le agradece su tiempo, su esfuerzo y la ayuda para sacarlo de las penosas condiciones en que estaba su cuerpo.

-No fui capaz de encontrar el paradero de Aladdin, ni siquiera con mi magia- dice mirando el suelo el magi obviamente no diciendo que no fue al único que busco -Pero Sinbad construyo los cuarteles generales de la compañía de comercio de Sindria en Parthevia por lo tanto te sugiero que empieces ahí- alienta nerviosamente.

Alibaba acepta, que quizás sea el punto de partida preferente.

Esta por irse pero la voz del magi le detiene haciéndolo voltear -Sabes...- dice mirando al suelo con nerviosismo -Sinbad es un buen sujeto...-

Alibaba inclina su cabeza interrogante por este repentino tema que pensó cerrado la noche anterior.

-Y también es cierto que junto con Kiri es el mejor líder del mundo en estos momentos...- duda Yunnan oscureciendo sus ojos con su sombrero como si luchara consigo mismo -además quería convertirse en rey desde su infancia, por los sentimientos que tuvo hacia su empobrecida ciudad natal y hacia sus padres...- hay amargura en este punto -es un hombre amable, quizás ambicioso que amaba mucho a Arturo para aceptar sus negativas... no sé si es un dios o no ¡pero estoy seguro es alguien cuyo corazón no podría ser manipulado fácilmente... así que...- hay desesperación por tratar de vender la idea que ese Sinbad que ha estado relatando no tiene que ser la imagen que Alibaba lleva.

Que ese hombre con todos sus errores tiene algo bueno que ofrecer para todos.

Hay un suspiro en el príncipe mirando como Yunnan cuya conversación se marchita ante el peso del arrepentimiento... acorta la distancia y pone una mano consoladora en el hombro del otro -conozco muchas cosas buenas sobre Sinbad también- le recuerda porque fue ese rey quien les ayudo en Baldadd en aquella lejana memoria cuando lo conoció.

Yunnan lo mira con sorpresa.

Alibaba continua con una sonrisa -Sé que es un hombre apasionado, carismático y un buen mentor... así que quiero mirar de cerca con mis propios ojos y asegurarme que todo lo que me has dicho... lo que me han dicho es verdad- le da palmaditas -No soy quien para juzgar sus errores- le recuerda porque en efecto, puede que Sinbad haya hecho algo imperdonable pero eso solo demuestra lo humano que es ¿verdad?

-Está bien- dice más optimista Yunnan.

Con esa última despedida, Alibaba abandona la gran falla con una resolución y objetivo... ver este nuevo mundo sin hacer juicios precipitados, tomara todo con calma y buscara a sus amigos tal vez incluso al Rey Arturo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Aquí entra un arco algo complicado, sobretodo porque siento que en el manga lo acortaron con eso que le pusieron un periodo de tiempo para finalizarla sin importar si dejaban algunos temas inconclusos, espero llenarlos.

El nombre ya no es Reyes el titulo del capitulo.

Es solo como Alibaba se entera de todo lo sucedido a grandes rasgos durante su recuperación, de cualquier forma estará enterándose de tantas cosas durante su adaptación al nuevo mundo.

Si quizás merecían un capitulo completo lo de la formación de la alianza internacional y los cambios del mundo por el trabajo en conjunto de Arturo junto con Sinbad... que decir de esas exigencias de unión por parte del mundo a sus lideres.

Pobre Yunnan quien se cree culpable de traerle desgracia a sus candidatos a reyes.

Neah20 fuera...


	38. Chapter 38

Deseo 2

Puede ver la enorme ciudad desde el balcón del alto edificio, sus ojos vacíos escanean todo por debajo con quietud... aun con la noche cayendo en los cielos, nada parecía apagar el bullicio de los civiles yendo y viniendo en diferentes medios de transportes mágicos en las calles pavimentadas de blanco.

Todo es tan vivo, tan diferente y una parte de sí mismo está satisfecho.

Alrededor de la "compañía de comercio Sindria" hay una variedad de edificios de diferentes tamaños, complicados transportes atravesaban los cielos en vagones que ligeramente le recuerdan a un metro... de esos que tenían en su antigua vida... luego estaban las alfombras... los ascensores, todo impulsado por magia en innovadoras formas de transporte.

Puede ver todo, sin emoción en su rostro... el cielo en lo alto tan oscuro pero la ciudad lejos de apagarse en el sueño natural.

Kiritusu Emiya nunca se dejó intimidar por la futurista arquitectura que fue la elección de Sinbad para su cuartel general en Parthevia ni como toda la rustica ciudad fue mutando a algo tan distante para acoplarse.

Ellos, la compañía de Avalon en Magnostadt prefirieron algo más sencillo aunque simbólico para los que entendieran... ver una adaptación honrada y pulcra de la torre del reloj sobresalía entre la elección que plaga las fachadas del mundo actual.

Están planeando traer a la vida los altos muros de Camelot en la segunda sede de su compañía en Reim, Scheherezade aun en su estado debilitado se ha mantenido firme en resistir hasta esa inauguración el siguiente año... con la magia los tiempos de consumo en construcción son el mínimo, la mano de obra aun se considera necesaria y posiblemente fuentes de empleo para los esclavos que alguna vez lucharon en el coliseo.

Todo ha evolucionado en tan poco tiempo, el mundo caótico que los recibió ha mutado a algo diferente delante de sus ojos... Emiya tiene el impulso de sacar su cigarro pero se obliga a no hacerlo, no debe fumar menos en interiores.

Parpadea saliendo de sus comparativas.

No hay emoción en su rostro que le regresa la mirada en el reflejo del vidrio de esa larga ventana, puede ver las consecuencias notables del uso excesivo del magecraft manchando su piel antes blanca... ahora su lado izquierdo cuenta con un ojo dorado, piel morena y mechas blancas... evidencia del incidente sucedido hace poco.

Y el caos de todo esto, el punto final es lo que descansa en la plaza principal de este edificio... una guerra que lograron mantener aislada del oído de los civiles en momento de aparente paz y transformación.

Pero excallibur brilla descaradamente en esa plaza, precursor de un lago artificial de agua tan cristalina que refleja a cada transeúnte o visitante... Emiya no perdona, nunca perdonara pero hasta el momento es un sentimiento que puede controlar lo que lo hace único y capaz de tratar al otro líder de la alianza con cierto profesionalismo... nadie de su lado puede ver a Sinbad actualmente.

Kiritsugu encierra cualquier emoción negativa que impida realizar su trabajo como líder actual.

Su prioridad fue controlar la parte del mundo que le corresponden, es bueno en mantener al margen la persecución de culpa e impotencia... por eso fue elegido, la razón por la que Arturo le dio la batuta de la alianza con la confianza que no se voltearía a Sinbad y destruiría el trabajo de paz que trajeron.

Casi sonríe amargo porque el más rebelde de todo el sequito, el que causo más problemas con sus bruscas decisiones era el más fiel a Arturo y su visión.

Es irónico que tanto siervo como master se conozcan tan bien a pesar de sus roces.

Una extraña dinámica entre Kiritsugu el asesino y Arturia el rey de los caballeros.

Una vez deseo convertirse en un "héroe de la justicia" y proteger al débil, su antes sirviente lo entendió profundamente dándole la posición como representante de su alianza al mundo que se los quiere tragar... tiene una resolución fuerte, la mente calculadora y solo por años de mercenario está calificado para controlar los negocios de manera estable.

No quiere que tragedias se repitan si puede evitarlo y Arturo lo sabía.

Si él sirve como filtro, como un manto protector a aquellos que no quieren tener nada que ver con el actual líder mayoritario del mundo... lo será.

-Siempre que visitas, te pierdes en la vista ¿no?- la voz tranquila de Sinbad rebota en la enorme oficina, Emiya no se desvía su atención del exterior... de la espada.

El horrible aroma de las flores golpea sus sentidos, el poder vibra en el aire y solo un caster notaria a otro... aun con esto, con su historial y leyenda, Kiritsugu no reconocería al Merlin actualmente al servicio del peli morado... el culpable de su falla... como el consejero que alguna vez guio al rey que trajo ruina.

Lo escucha acercarse, la presencia del magi de las flores es invisible pero Emiya reina en su neutralidad su mirada fija en las aguas puras del lago artificial -Es imposible no verlo- dice ausente sin saludos cordiales -Es un recordatorio memorable ¿no?- mantiene su postura imparcial pero el tono ha indicado la burla oculta.

Tal vez el único capaz de controlarse, pero aún puede ser un bastardo ¿no?

Ese hombre es un lobo vestido de oveja, tantos años vigilándolo... sabia de primera mano que había algo extraño ¡Advirtió a todo mundo mantenerse alerta al respecto! Pero aun así, los golpeo... pego duro en sus defensas no solo físicas también mentales... lograron mantenerse unidos aun con la deserción de Arturo, pero apenas.

Quiere culpar ese As que significa un caster del nivel de Merlin, pero tampoco está en la naturaleza del mercenario... todos los escenarios previstos, se derrumbaron cuando lograron su objetivo... pero Arturo es terca, nadie la hizo doblar aun con todo en contra... solo por eso, tal vez cuando la vuelva a ver... le tendrá un poco más de respeto.

Hay un titubeo en Sinbad, la ira creciendo en oleadas y tranquilidad en el recinto ahora aromatizado (cree escuchar la risa jovial de Merlin como un eco solo para sus oídos) -Cuando me dirán donde esta- se instala al costado con sus brazos cruzados ignorando el filoso saludo que el mismo alentó.

Ambos reflejos se miran en el vidrio, tan contrastantes, caóticos... uno vestido de blanco con su cabello morado... el otro totalmente de negro con piel y cabello bicolor... aun con la ligera diferencia de estatura, el dúo era intimidante y actualmente son los que dirigen el mundo enteramente.

No esta impresionado, instala sus manos en la gabardina negra ignorando el reflejo para dar un giro dentro de la oficina -Vengo por negocios, Sinbad... si no, no estuviera aquí- espeta estoicamente desviando la eterna pregunta.

Voltea ligeramente de perfil, mira sin emoción al otro... Sinbad no es el mismo, no cuenta con contenedores metálicos en su persona y esta esa dureza en sus ojos que ahora no le oculta -Entonces ignoraras mi pregunta- arquea la ceja con falsa cortesía.

-Siempre- Emiya responde sin inmutarse.

-Ella saldrá...- la voz jovial del antes consejero y profeta de Camelot indica al aterrizar limpiamente entre flores ilusorias que crecen y se marchitan a sus pies -Nunca ignorara al mundo, es su naturaleza- su rostro sin edad sonríe sereno, como si no hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable al que alguna vez juro lealtad.

Se detuvo en su andar, en medio de la oficina el hombre apodado asesino dio una mirada hostil en dirección al pálido ser -Guárdate tus profecías, mago de las flores- su tono es cargado, Sinbad casi parece divertido del encuentro -aun tu visionaria habilidad no te ha dejado ver donde esta ¿no?-

-Grandes cualidades tiene tu calibre, Kiritsugu Emiya- no parece ofendido, solo alegría infantil en Merlin -Pero no me has desmentido, le he dicho a Sinbad que tenga paciencia ¡pero nunca me escucha!- ríe.

Odia que le trate como amigos, que sea el recuerdo viviente de otra de sus fallas en esta vida miserable en el que está condenado... pero vuelve a controlarse, relaja sus músculos y no hay nada en su gesto -no vine a esto- espeta reanudando su andar.

Hay un puchero en Merlin -pero quiero hablar contigo- espeta sin moverse del rincón con una jovialidad impropia -Tengo mucha curiosidad ¡aun rechazas los avances de alguien como Myers! Que decir de los rumores de un embarazo- ríe por lo alto.

Sinbad presencia todo con humor, pero obviamente el hombre de negro no discutirá nada personal en estas salas por lo que rendido inicia -así que dime ¿Qué ha traído al asesino de magos en mis dominios?- arquea elegante una ceja.

Kiritsugu bufa al sentarse en el lujoso sofá, ahora entiende tantas cosas y no es de extrañar que su pasado antes de "aquí" sea del conocimiento del hombre de blanco... algo que no predijeron, el mismo error que los llevo a ser vulnerables -Lo sabes, oh gran David- su tono es estoico pero mordaz.

Hay desaprobación el Sinbad que solo endereza su espalda, Merlin da un gesto triste al volverse invisible nuevamente -No soy David-

-Muy bien puedes mentirte- contesta sin pausa mirando sin ver el amplio recinto o en este caso el torcido gesto de ira del otro líder -¿Te vas a sentar?- espeta preferente sin dejarse impresionar -esto va para largo- asume sin miramientos.

Sinbad le lanza un gesto frio pero se coloca en el otro sillón enfrente con una postura imponente ya sea para intimidarlo o por costumbre, el aroma a flores se instaura como un manto cálido que puede abrumar o relajar al incauto menos al ágil asesino.

Nunca se perdonaran, uno a otro se miraran con cuidado... pero a pesar de esto, de las asperezas o rivalidades se establecen en un aire diplomático hasta profesional, funcionan como engranajes bien engrasados apartando lo personal del negocio y gobiernan el mundo justamente.

Cualquiera que no conozca el "evento" que marco la caída de Arturo piensa erróneamente que sus dos líderes son amigos... y "eso" es lo que quieren que piensen el resto del mundo.

XXXXX

Yunnan mira las sombras de la gran falla, el silencio es algo a lo que se tiene que acostumbrar nuevamente durante todos esos días que lleva Alibaba de abandonarlo.

Recargado en la repisa de su ventana, el viejo magi tiene sus ojos en una eterna melancolía suspirando por esos breves momentos de equilibrio que vivió hace algunos años... esa felicidad... ese sentimiento satisfecho que se arruino por culpa de la codicia de su primer candidato a rey de esa generación.

-Una advertencia hubiera sido buena, imbécil- una voz resonó por encima de sus pensamientos, el rubio de ojos esmeralda solo voltea por encima de su hombro mirando aburridamente la esfera llena de polvo encima de uno de los muebles más lejanos en la cabaña.

Nunca lo uso, aun cuando podía reportarse por su respectivo distanciamiento y técnicamente robar un cuerpo de una de las casas de descanso de Avalon... Yunnan nunca fue empujado por su amado reino, nunca lo ataron y esa amplia libertad en ocasiones duele (¿Por qué no lo buscaban? ¿Por qué no lo llamaban?)

-Bueno, no creí necesario- asegura ausente en un pestañeo perezoso a pesar de sus pensamientos taciturnos.

La imagen de Emiya parpadea en la esfera con esas feas manchas morenas en su piel antes pálida, esos mechones blancos y ese ojo dorado... Yunnan se esfuerza a no desviar la mirada acobardado de las consecuencias de esa dura y corta batalla... Bazett logro evitar dichas secuelas pero apenas vivió ¿Qué hace eso menos preocupante? Que decir la breve locura de Lancelot o la furia aterradora de Bedivere.

Es su falla, su error y su culpa... por eso se fue, no solo para alejar a Alibaba sino porque no podía seguir viendo a esos amigos cuyas vidas cambio su primer candidato a rey... si no hubiera elegido a Sinbad ¿sería diferente la historia?

-Bueno, gracias por nada... otra vez- gruñe Emiya que seguro sabia cuanto duelen sus palabras al rubio magi quien se encoge visiblemente por el desplante.

Pestañea, pero soporta el castigo -Lo siento- dice, repite como un mantra pero es mirada de Kiritsugu no muestra piedad alguna.

-El mocoso de Baldadd es diferente ¿no es así?- comenta desinteresado el mago en un cambio de tema.

-Lo es, paso por mucho- contesta escuetamente sin ganas de explicar, conociendo al apático asesino tampoco le interesa profundizar en las circunstancias de Alibaba.

-¿Arturo?- pregunta casual el asesino, la interferencia hace que parpadee la imagen pero se restablece.

-No lo sé- su tono es desesperado volteando a la oscuridad de la falla como si repentinamente todo fuera tan claro a sus ojos verdes -no la veo- lloriquea -¿Por qué no la veo?- pregunta.

Emiya se queda en silencio, no dice nada al solo bajar su vista -Regresa, imbécil- le dice repentinamente con ese tono plano como si no estuviera pidiéndole algo que nunca creyó capaz de escuchar.

Yunnan parpadea, la sorpresa no visible en su rostro por la petición -No puedo abandonar la falla por ahora- logra decirlo de manera controlada.

-¿Aladdin?- pregunta a sabiendas Emiya.

No tiene que contestar.

-Dile al mocoso que está en problemas cuando regrese- es lo último que dice al finalizar el contacto.

XXXXX

Alibaba ha tenido una plática pequeña con Sinbad, entiende de manera imparcial lo que le dicen y confía que no ha sido tomado por David para traer a este mundo en desgracia aunque esta algo triste que no le regresen a Amón.

Ha rechazado la invitación para formar parte de la compañía, tomado una tarjeta de regalo de una de las afamadas alianzas de transporte que le han ofrecido pero aún hay un tema que le gustaría tocar antes de partir.

-¿Qué le hizo a Arturo?- pregunta con seriedad parado a uno enfrente del otro sin rodeos.

Sinbad parpadea, hay una sonrisa triste abriéndose camino en su rostro sin desviar la mirada -oh te enteraste-dice mirando por encima de su hombro, la espada brilla ante las luces artificiales de la ciudad siempre viva.

El rubio camina, instalándose para mirar también el hermoso lago de agua cristalina -Yunnan me comento, pero no me dijo enteramente el problema- se encoge de hombros -solo sé que se fue, que le hizo algo... pero nada de lo que fuera paso- admite avergonzado.

Hay un lapso de silencio, el ex príncipe pensó que no le contestaría al ver el gesto lejano en los ojos siempre joviales de su ídolo -Ella se fue- dice en un suspiro -hice lo que pude para alcanzarla, pero aun así se fue-

Frunce el ceño, eso no responde nada de su intriga... escucho a Yunnan en su dolor, con tintes de culpa y otras emociones fuertes... mira a Sinbad y solo parece vacío, diciéndole menos de lo que el magi le comento.

Toca el cristal con suavidad -No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, Alibaba... le traje mucho dolor- admite en un tono grave sin mirarlo -Pero no me arrepiento de nada, hice lo que creí necesario para traerle descanso... para que gobierne a mi lado- finaliza con la resolución en su rostro que hizo lo correcto.

Alibaba se siente impresionado por la repentina oleada de emociones, es como si el semblante de su ídolo se iluminara brevemente en la mera idea de gobernar al lado de Arturo... en el pasado era conocido por ser un libertino, alguien sin compromisos... ahora es tan distinto.

Puede ver amor brillando en sus dorados ojos, deber y lealtad... pero sigue siendo vago, le preocupa mucho las acciones que haya hecho... como lo que hizo con Zepar -Sinbad- trata de empujar más la respuesta -¿Qué le hizo?- trato de controlarse, pero su tono era simplemente quebrado.

Sinbad voltea a verlo enteramente con neutralidad, inclinando la cabeza como si no entendiera su pregunta... el olor a flores revolotea en sus sentidos, pero Alibaba no se distrae -La hice mi reina, por supuesto- contesta resueltamente.

Por un momento se le helo la sangre, el ex príncipe frunce el ceño tratando de comprender la gravedad de esas simples palabras -Como-

-No es algo que quiera platicar, Alibaba- corta con un tono de reprimenda.

Cierra la boca de golpe, esos ojos dorados eran hostiles a su necesidad de saber -Lo siento- murmura no sabiendo que más decir.

-Yo también lo siento- dice jovialmente regresando a una postura relajada, golpea el hombro del príncipe en un cambio completo de actitud -Bienvenido de regreso, Alibaba- dice como despedida una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Alibaba duda, pero regresa la cortesía.

XXXXX

Mira la ciudad desde su asiento, es alto... agradable... cálido... a la vez vacío.

Inclina su cabeza buscando un ángulo que lo satisfaga pero es imposible, luego la espada... siempre cae en esa visión de la bella espada, rememorando el evento una y otra vez en su mente trayendo amargura en su ser.

En donde fallaron sus cálculos, tomaron todo lo necesario... hicieron lo que creyó suficiente para acorralarlos... aun cuando fue una lucha fugaz contra Avalon, su victoria estaba asegurada con solo alcanzarla, pero aun así... después de venir a abandonar su sagrada espada, logro escapar... se le fue de sus manos con uno de sus señores más fieles.

No hay sentimientos, esos celos que amenazan con consumirlo los abandona porque está seguro... ella no es capaz de hacer tales deslealtades aun cuando no hay nada oficial entre ellos... Feanor no es nada, solo un respaldo que su reina decidió llevar.

Sinbad solo deja de mirar esa arma sagrada para concentrarse en esa nueva presencia que ha aparecido a sus espaldas... justo a tiempo, Jafar ha logrado liberar su agenda solo por una hora.

Aparece en un círculo mágico, Arba como siempre está de rodillas sumisa delante de su lustroso escritorio, Merlín aparece para sentarse en dicha superficie casualmente.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Arba- saluda jovial el mago de las flores, la niña solo le da un amargo reconocimiento a quien la encerró en esta débil figura de barro.

Una risa divertida, Sinbad espanta distracciones -¿Algún avance?- pregunta entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo con sus piernas cruzadas, quiere una actualización aun cuando apenas se va a cumplir el mes de la última... pero se siente vacío, algo que crece al saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

-Ninguna pista, mi amado rey- su voz es infantil pero Arba no levanta la cabeza sabiendo la ira formándose en los rasgos del representante de su dios en ese mundo.

Chasquea los dientes, pasa su mano por su cabello estirando algunos por error -¿Qué sucede, Merlín?- pregunta ignorando abiertamente a la muñeca -¿en verdad es cosa del asesino?-

-Lo es ¿Cómo? Nunca lo adivinare- suspira el mago de las flores con un ligero puchero -Cualquier alcance que pudiera obtener son limitados a estas alturas, el asesino así como la señorita Fragga seguro se han cubierto cualquiera de los huecos que pudiera aprovechar para enterarme- se encoge de hombros -Sus debilidades de antes no son las mismas de ahora-

Sinbad da un gesto severo en dirección al blanco mago -Quiero su ubicación, Merlín-

-Lo sé, mi rey- dice sin titubear el peliblanco agitando ausentemente sus pies aun sentado en el escritorio -pero te he dicho que paciencia ¿no? Arturo es capaz de aislarse, pero nunca de darle la espalda al mundo-

Un bufido dirigiendo su atención a la pequeña Arba -Para deshacernos de la providencia divina del rey salomon... necesitamos el poder del palacio sagrado- repite acariciando su barbilla, tal vez pueda sacarla de esa manera -¿avances?-

La niña sonríe.

XXXXX

Jafar rara vez tiene momentos de descanso, en ocasiones trabaja muy entrada la noche y entra muy temprano en la mañana... una vez colapso del puro cansancio ocasionando caos y preocupación.

Hoy Pipirika lo ha lanzado lejos del trabajo después de despejar toda su agenda y reacomodarla para su beneficio... con todo programado para Sinbad durante la semana, no tendrá ningún problema en seguir la minuta en su ausencia.

Su casa no está lejos, un departamento en el último piso con vista panorámica a la ciudad... no tan alto como la cede de la compañía, pero lo suficiente para tener un paisaje hermoso para ver... pero Jafar no lo hace, solo entra para dejarse caer en el sillón pálido que ha elegido en su escasa decoración.

Es frio, silencioso y no le agrada.

Le hace pensar en lo que no desea, recientemente vaga en el rencuentro con Alibaba... extrañaba al niño mucho, casi llora de nostalgia al escucharlo decir que no había cambiado... pero Jafar cambio, lo hizo mucho y le duele bastante.

Se recuesta instalando su brazo en sus ojos, cubierto de oscuridad y desdicha... con su otra mano palpa su pecho que oculto entre las ropas hay una fea cicatriz atravesando su torso, diminuta pero mortal que quemo todo a su paso... pica más de lo que desea... trata de no romper a llorar al recordar quien se la hizo.

Es un asesino, la mano derecha de Sinbad y ha logrado lo que quería ¿no?

Pero perdió mucho en el camino, no puede poner un pie en Avalon... en Magnostadt... Reim o donde sea su familia elija estar... fue vetado de ver crecer a sus hijos, su pequeño Cu seguro estará tan grande... que decir de su princesa, una niña que no supo de ella hasta mucho tiempo después de ese conflicto.

Bazett estaba embarazada cuando lucho contra ella, era una fortuna que se haya logrado considerando el desastre en que la dejo (casi la mata, piensa y se siente aun mas sucio).

Su rostro contorsionado de traición, sus golpes duelen aun de solo recordarlos... sus palabras... todo en ella, cuando pensó solo en ese matrimonio como un medio para un fin... una posición que su rey aprovecharía en cualquier momento que lo deseara... cumplió pero a costa de su pequeña familia.

Podría pedirle a Emiya que le contara como le va a su familia, pero puede más su orgullo.

¿Estarán comiendo bien? ¿Bazett no se esta sobre-esforzando? ¿Los niños quien los cuida? ¿La casa es segura? Jafar siempre fue muy cuidadoso, durante el único embarazo en que ayudo era aterradoramente controlador al punto que fue el objetivo de burla hasta de Morgiana (culpa a Bedivere de eso)... los extraña mucho.

Este distanciamiento lo esta desgastando, su hogar es Sindria pero Avalon creció mucho en su corazón y los traiciono.

Aun cuando Emiya le lanzo un gesto menos que impresionado... el resto de la gente fue mucho para si mismo, Aladdin... el inocente niño lo miro como si no lo conociera, desde ahí hasta su desaparición su relación no hizo mas que apagarse estrepitosamente.

¿No cambio? Alibaba no sabe cuanto ha cambiado y como se esfuerza por mantenerse unido todos los días... pero es por su rey ¿no?

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno muy corto que ya tenía empezado desde hace tiempo.

Todavía es como el prólogo, aunque bueno... magi de aquí en adelante es casi pura política y comercio además de ver los cambios que Alibaba se ha pasado... supongo que tendré que improvisar para no dedicarme mucho en esos aspectos.

Kou en el siguiente episodio.

Neah20 fuera.


End file.
